


We're All in This Together

by Caitlin_S



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anxiety, Asthma, Asthma Attacks, Divorce, Flirting, Fluff, Intersex, Multi, Panic Attacks, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Pregnant Niall, Pregnant Zayn, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 09:41:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 46
Words: 201,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13567914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caitlin_S/pseuds/Caitlin_S
Summary: Melanie Grace Tomlinson, curious nine year old who convinces her father, Louis Tomlinson to let her and her 11 siblings go to a summer camp.Paige Diana Styles, a sassy eight year old who convinces her papa, Harry Styles to let her and her two sisters go to a summer camp.What happens when the Styles-Tomlinson kids see each other for the first time in five years?  Will a few asthma scares cause Louis to want to keep Melanie home from camp?Or: Everyone thinks that Larry Stylinson is married, but really they're separated behind closed doors.  And their identical twins just might (*totally will*) pull a parent trap style switch on their parents. End game relationships are Larry, Ziam & Shiall.  Ziam's the only stable relationship in the beginning, sorry!!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Okay, so disclaimer, I started this story on word and parts of it are on my tablet, so hopefully everything will add up. It's about halfway complete, I just have to finish editing the chapters before I can post them. Any and all feedback is welcome, must warn that I tend to get very critical of my own stories, so I typical never post them due to my own perfectionism, with that said I do get writers block very often. Not sure of an update schedule yet, hoping for every week since it is halfway finished.

Louis, Harry, Zayn, Liam and Niall own a label together in partnership with Universal music group. It’s called one home. Louis and Harry were married for 6 years before they separated, they never got divorced, because their marriage was so private they didn’t even think it was legal at the time still. Zayn and Liam are married, have 12 kids and Niall has 6. Niall and his wife Melissa send their kids to a summer camp every summer for music. Niall knows the owners of the camp very well, they’re Joe Jonas and Demi Lovato, who are married and have six kids. The camp has been running now since 2018. Louis and Harry have the most kids out of everyone since they went a little crazy adopting before the separation. They still see eachother at regular company meetings, but they had always agreed to keep their friendship after the separation because it would be easier with the label, as well as for when the kids are older and start asking questions. With their last three kids, Harry didn’t think they could handle anymore, but Louis thought they’d find a way like the always did. Two months after the triplets were born, they both realized that it was too many kids. They talked to the adoption agency and figured out ways to potentially separate the kids. They couldn’t figure out a way to separate their older children because Harry did want a few of them knowing that the triplets would be too much for him to handle. Louis got it, he always did. Just like Harry always got Louis. They separated when the kids were still very young. They had twelve kids by the time the triplets were born. Harry ended up taking only three of the kids, the twins and one of the quads.

Louis’ pov:

It’s currently November 10th, 2024. Melanie is in the hospital, so Louis can’t attend the label’s monthly meeting at all. She’s in the hospital because she has severe asthma and severe anxiety with hospitals. 

She’s currently in a hospital that is for children with anxiety problems. Melanie’s discharged the next day and she’s been back on flovent. Melanie’s extremely exhausted and Louis can’t figure out how she’s struggling to breathe still, so how is it that he can take her home. Lauren assures Louis that Melanie is fine, and that she’s good to go, but she’ll need albuterol every four hours for a few days. Louis says “I’m not going to be able to get her to do flovent and albuterol, so which one is more important at night as well as in the morning?” Lauren says “albuterol. Also if she needs to be hospitalized again, I think it’d be time to switch her controller medication.” Louis sighs and says “I can barely get her to do flovent.” Lauren says “I know, but if you can get her to take it regularly and she’s still having problems, then it’s not working.” Louis says “how many days?” Lauren says “three weeks.” Louis says “okay, we’ll try.” Lauren smiles and leaves. Louis goes into Melanie’s room, grins and says “ready to go home sweetheart?” Melanie lights up and says “yes!” Louis giggles and takes her home. Melanie skips through the hallway with Louis out to the SUV. Melanie hugs Alex and Arron goodbye on the way out. They both giggle and hug her back. Louis carries her from then on.

At home, Louis tells Cassandra what Lauren said. Cassandra says “if she wants to change Melanie’s medicine, you think she’d just do it verses waiting for more proof that it’s the wrong one.” Louis says “I agree, but I understand why she wants to wait. Mel’s only been back on it for four days.” Cassandra says “well you’ll have to skip next month’s label meeting if you want her to stay on it.” Louis says “oi, I’m not skipping the meeting.” 

Melanie returns to school the following Monday with her siblings. Louis is able to count 12 days, he honestly thinks they can do it this time. Until Tuesday morning, when Melanie screams, cries and dodges the mask. Louis gives up and says “okay, okay, no medicine.” Melanie calms down and Louis wipes away her tears. Melanie refuses to go to school that day too and Louis can’t deny her one sick day. Cassandra can’t either because Melanie is still pretty upset about the mask as well as medicine. Louis wishes the boys a happy thanksgiving on the appropriate date. The kids ask what a thanksgiving is and Louis explains that it’s an American holiday that’s an excuse to eat more. They giggle at that answer. Louis finds out that the monthly meeting is scheduled for December 9th, second Tuesday of the month. Niall pushed it up from the usual Thursday due to Christmas!!

At the December meeting, Niall says “so as you guys know my kids are going to summer camp again this year.” Louis sighs and says “we know Ni, they go every year. What’s different this time?” Niall says “besides that Z & Li’s kids are going?” Louis says “besides that.” Niall smiles wide and says “they need a label for the end of the summer singing competition.” Liam’s eyes go wide. Niall says “hope it’s okay I volunteered our label.” Liam laughs and says “it’s fine. What’s the prize?” Niall says “usually they have the winner sing on an album or get a recording contract for a year. This summer it’s singing on one song.” Liam says “obviously none of our kids could be the ones participating, that would completely curve the competition and make us look like we’re only choosing our own kids.” Niall laughs and says “yeah, duh.” 

Harry sighs and says “Louis?” Louis says “I’m fine with it, you?” Harry says “yeah.” Louis says “it’s in America right?” Niall says “yep!” Louis says “just thought I’d ask.” Niall says “I know we’ve got the singing show starting there, so you’ll be pretty busy until the end of the summer.” Louis says “yep, I will be.” Louis leaves the office at four thirty and then heads shopping. Louis ends up asking Melissa, Niall’s wife, for advice on Christmas presents. Melissa tells him good luck getting any American girl dolls that the girls want this close to Christmas. Louis goes to the store and is shocked that Melissa was correct. The historical doll, Samantha, is sold out, Kit is gone, even Molly, the one with freckles who Olivia wanted is gone. Louis is so upset with himself for not remembering to do this sooner, so he promises that while the kids are away participating in summer camp, he’ll get them American girl dolls for Christmas of 2025. 

Two months later, in Febuary, Louis has to fly to America on the weekends to do the show for two weeks straight. Louis’ kids stay with their nanny Cassandra. She’s amazing with them and Louis’ so glad he has her. His oldest daughter, Melanie says “dad?” Louis says “yes baby?” Melanie says “can I go to summer camp?” Louis looks surprised and says “where at baby?” Melanie says “it’s in America, it’s a music camp. They teach you a lot about music.” Louis says “okay, I’ll think about it baby.” Salvatore says “how about we all just go?” Louis says “you’d all want to go to America for the summer?” Jordana shrugs and says “why not, not like you’ll even be here.” Louis feels his heart hurt at that. Louis says “okay, I’ll call the camp.” All the kids look shocked and cheer. Louis has Melanie tell him the name of the camp. Melanie does and Louis knows it’s the one Niall’s kids go to. Louis says “how’d you hear about it?” Melanie looks like she’s been caught, sighs and says “fine! Cousin Alexis told me about it.” Louis smirks and says “okay, but if you go to camp, you have to promise one thing.” Melanie says “what?” Louis looks dead serious and says “none of you will participate whatsoever in the final jam.” All of them agree. Louis smiles and says “alright bugs, I love you all. Please behave for Cassandra, I’ll be back on Tuesday.” They all say “love you dad” and hug Louis goodbye. Louis leaves with his luggage and heads to the airport.

Normal pov:

Meanwhile, across the country, Harry is preparing for Louis to show up at the label. Harry goes home nervous. The kids ask Harry what’s wrong and Harry instantly tells them it’s just work. Faith and Paige are eight, they were only two when they separated five years ago. Their oldest kids are almost nine now. Taylor says “papa?” Harry says “yes baby?” Taylor is six years old; she was still a baby when they separated. Taylor says “they want to go to a summer camp this summer.” Harry pouts and says “but we’ll miss them too much, wouldn’t we?” Taylor says “I wanna go too!!” Harry says “really? But you’re my baby.” Taylor pouts and says “please?!” Harry caves and says “okay, alright. What camp?” Taylor says “the one uncle Ni’s kids go to.” Harry smiles giggles and says “of course it is, but you have to promise me something.” Faith says “what?” Harry says “you will not participate in final jam.” Paige glares and says “this is so not fair!!” Paige stomps off. Faith just starts crying. Harry comforts her and tries to tell her he just doesn’t want her getting swooped up into the lime light. Harry doesn’t tell her it’s because her father will be there that night, representing the label.

Louis arrives at the label on Monday afternoon and they do their monthly meeting. Harry asks Louis if they can talk privately afterwards. Louis agrees and tells Harry he has something to tell him too.


	2. Chapter 2: Harry's Surpise for Louis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Melanie has issues with her breathing and refuses to tell anyone except for Louis. Louis and Harry get to see Harry's surprise in person. Louis' finds out about the Niall and Melissa intervention.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I marked this story as mature just because of the current amount of swearing. I'll be adding more tags today for later chapters. Enjoy!
> 
> End note is new, please read, thanks!!

After their meeting is done, Liam, Zayn and Niall leave the conference room.

Harry tells Louis about the girls wanting to go to the summer camp. Louis giggles and tells Harry he thinks Taylor and Jordana are doing it again. Harry asks him what he means. Louis says “Jordana and Melanie told me right before I left that she wants to come to America for summer camp.” Harry says “Oh my god, the same one?” Louis giggles and says “sooner or later they’re going to meet.” Harry says “and when they do, it’ll be disastrous.” Louis says “they can’t meet at camp, I mean statistically speaking, and hundreds go there every year.” Harry says “yeah, you’re right. I just wanted to give you a heads up, I think Paige or Faith will disobey and do final jam.” Louis smirks and says “then I’ll call her Paige Diana Styles or Faith Johannah Styles in front of everyone.” Harry laughs and says “you wouldn’t.” 

Louis says “course not, they are my babies too.” Harry says “I just am scared.” Louis says “I’m more scared, I’m going to be bringing the trouble twelve out here.” Harry says “you know we moved out into the smaller house.” Louis says “yeah, I know. I thought of bringing them out here and stuff ahead of time.” Harry says “good idea, show them around LA and the label.” Louis laughs and says “can’t have you here that day, Mel will recognize you.” Harry says “I know.” Louis hugs Harry and says “I’m sorry, shouldn’t have said that.” Harry says “it’s okay; I know you were teasing.” Louis sighs in relief and says “good.” 

Cassandra calls. Louis says “hi Cassandra, what’s up?” Louis thinks it is way too late for her to be calling him in London for one of the kids. Cassandra says “it’s Melanie, again.” Louis puts the phone on speaker and says “what’s wrong with Melanie?” Cassandra says “I have no idea; she is refusing to tell me what’s wrong. She will not do albuterol or anything for me.”

Louis says “can I talk to her?” Cassandra says “sure.” Melanie says “hi daddy.” Louis says “hi baby, what’s wrong sweetheart?” Melanie shuts a door and says “struggling, but I don’t want albuterol.” Louis says “where’s auntie fizzy?” Melanie says “kitchen.” Louis says “where are you?” Melanie huffs and says “stuffy land, no duh.” Louis says “can you give Cassandra her phone back?” Melanie says “no!!!” Harry giggles. Louis says “stop giggling, it’s not funny Hazza. She probably locked herself in the room.” Melanie says “no, I didn’t.” Louis hears the door open. Melanie screams. Fizzy says “oi, I don’t have the nebulizer, see? Hands are empty.” Melanie stops screaming and gives her the phone. Fizzy sighs and says “hi Lou.” Louis sighs and says “hi Fizzy, sorry about that.” Fizzy says “oh I had it coming, no worries. I don’t know how she’ll do camp.” Louis sighs and says “I still have to call them about camp, I mean Joe and Demi.”

Fizzy says “but you’re in la, in the same time zone as the Jonas-Lovato camp, you should’ve called them the first day!!” Louis says “oi, don’t harp on me for not calling, I’ve been busy with label meetings.” Fizzy says “I know, sorry for upsetting your child over the masks.” Louis says “you seriously should be apologizing to my daughter, not me!!” 

Fizzy apologizes to Melanie who refuses to forgive her because she knows just how much the masks upset her. Fizzy says “I know they upset you, which is why I brought a new design with me.” Melanie says “what new design?” Fizzy says “it’s a monkey.” Fizzy shows it to Melanie and Louis is shocked to hear Melanie say that she’ll try it with albuterol. 

Fizzy disagrees because they’ve already upset her too much for one night. Melanie huffs and says “daddy, when will you be home?!” Louis says “soon sweetheart, why?” Melanie whines that she wants him home now. Louis giggles and tells her that she has to go to bed first, because the longer she’s up, the longer it’s going to take for him to come home. Melanie says “okay.” Melanie says goodnight and then goes to bed. Louis hangs up after talking to Cassandra again. 

Louis calls Nicole. Louis lets Nicole know that Melanie is refusing to tell their nanny what’s wrong as well as absolutely refusing to take her medicines. Melanie told him that she was struggling to breathe, but he’s not in London.

Nicole isn’t surprised about her refusing the medicines. Nicole says “do you still have the filter system in LA?” Louis says “yes, but she is not going to be able to do the stairs without flovent every day.” Nicole says “that is where I would suggest symbicort. I have an idea, why don’t you and Harry, meet me at my office, I will introduce you to Jennifer, who does autonomic system issues and we can face time Samantha for ideas on how to move Melanie across the globe if needed.”

Louis sighs and agrees. Harry gulps. Harry hasn’t exactly told Louis what he’s been helping Nicole with since December. 

Louis hangs up and then hugs Harry. Louis says “we are not going for you, this is for me to talk to Nicole about Melanie.”

Harry says “I know, but thanks for saying that Lou.”

Louis says “no problem babycakes.” Louis kisses Harry’s cheek. Louis drives them to Nicole’s office in the suv and keeps reminding Harry that they’re just talking. 

Harry just smiles fondly at Louis. Harry still can’t believe how lucky he is. He has an ex, who he got married to, not one hundred percent legally, but who hasn’t stop caring about Harry or any of the girls. 

Louis sees the building and says “wow, this is completely redone.” Harry smiles and nods his head. Louis says “wait, how much do you know about this remodeling?” Harry blinks innocently and says “nothing Lou.” 

Inside, Louis and Harry walk into the lobby. Louis is surprised to find couches. Harry’s jaw drops and he says “oh my god.” Megan at the desk giggles and gets Nicole. Megan lets them into the back so that they can start looking. Megan says “I’ll go find Nicole, she is somewhere in here.” 

Harry points to the signs on the walls. Louis giggles and says “this would’ve been so fucking helpful with you back in the days.” Harry just smirks and says “I agree sweet cheeks.” Louis opens up the door marked blue room because it has the empty sign on it. Harry lights up and says “it’s so pretty.” Louis giggles and is surprised by the heavy blankets on the bed rails. 

Harry is daring and opens up the cabinets above the sink. Louis feels his heart race because he should have inspected those first, fuck, he’s completely out of shape when it comes to protecting Harry from his anxiety with medical equipment. Harry just smirks and says “look.” Louis looks and says “oh how cute, it’s stuffed animals.” Harry snatches one and says “mine.” Louis giggles and says “Mel has yours.” Harry says “I know, but I’m taking this one.” Louis giggles. Louis opens the bottom cabinets. Louis says “whoa, soft blankets. She took remodeling to a new level.” Harry giggles and smirks. Harry thinks to himself, he hasn’t seen anything yet. Harry accidentally says it out loud instead of to himself. Louis grins and keeps looking. Louis finds hot pinks and light pink and just every shade of pink they could find in stuff. Louis smiles softly at Harry.

Harry just giggles. Louis opens the drawers. Louis finds pulse oxygen monitors and says “ah ha!” Harry snorts and giggles his head off. Nicole appears and says “hi.” Harry says “hi, he’s in a bit of shock I think.” Nicole smiles and says “not really, I think he’s looking out for you.” Louis says “exactly, now where have you hid the stetheys?” Harry lights up and says “do you have hot pink now is the better question?” Louis smiles fondly at Harry again.

Nicole shows them to the desk area. Louis takes his time to actually read the signs. Harry does too. Louis says “so every single person here has stopped wearing equipment?” Nicole says “not exactly, newest person, we’re still trying to get switched from a hospital to this, but it’s going terribly.” A lady appears and says “Nicole?” Nicole says “yeah?” The lady says “can we please get rid of Lindsey now? She’s stuck in the ways of the other place that she was at.” Nicole says “what now?” Jennifer says “insisting that we shouldn’t use the word stetheys for every single person that walks in through that door.” Nicole says “how many times do we have to explain going under to her?” Louis offers to try. Lindsey recognizes Louis and Louis recognize Lindsey. Louis folds his arms, glares and says “it’s just you.” Lindsey says “and it’s just you, guess the kids were right, you abandon them a lot.” Louis glares. Harry says “we never abandon our children.”

Lindsey says “who are you? I’ve never met you before.” Louis glares at her and says “you know why.” Lindsey says “yeah, well you know Lauren lied to them too.” Louis glares and says “I’m aware of that. Nicole, I highly suggest you get rid of this one.” 

Nicole says “don’t worry, the main hospital wants her anyway. We’ve already agreed with them that they’re taking her full time.” Lindsey says “and who will replace me?” Nicole says “no one.” Lindsey glares and leaves to report to the hospital for the evening. Jennifer says “how bad is her lie?” Louis says “she’s a you know who, but calls herself a nurse practitioner, even though she is not a nurse practitioner, she is a you know who.”

Harry’s jaw drops. Louis says “I trusted them way too quickly, but then the truth got out to Hope, who intern told all of the rest of the kids. I was angry, mad and just so upset that they were willing to lie to the kids. Then they tried to blame it on me.” Harry hugs Louis and says “that wasn’t your fault; please don’t blame it on yourself.” Louis hugs Harry back and says “Erin helped me with that, but she also helped the kids talk about how it made them feel with her, so it helped them tell me.” Harry smiles and says “I’m glad Lou.”

Louis and Harry check out the stethey collection. Harry lights up at all of the pinks and touches all four shades. Louis smiles and puts his chin on Harry’s shoulder. Harry says “wait, this is the display only?” Nicole says “yep, guess how many we have in each color.” Harry says “28.” Louis snorts and says “be realistic Hazza, probably more like 8.” Nicole says “Harry’s right, we have twenty eight available, but thirty total.” Harry’s jaw drops. Louis says “whoa, so you have a second display of these?” Nicole says “yeah.” Louis and Harry get the full tour. Louis says “this is perfect Nicole, how did you two come up with this?” Nicole blinks innocently. Harry just giggles and smirks. Louis looks shocked and says “did you help them?” Harry blushes and says “yeah.” 

Louis smiles wide, hugs him and whispers super quietly “I’m extremely proud of you. This is going to make a huge impact on kids with anxiety, and even adults.” Harry whispers super quietly “I know.” Nicole says “this little section we’re referring to as the day time area, but it’s also the same as the section that we are calling the quote on quote hospital section.” Louis says “quote on quote?” Nicole says “well I stayed on at the hospital because I did have patients with anxiety that just wouldn’t sit still at home, they couldn’t be hospitalized either though because of the stupid hospital policies. I never hospitalized Harry, not just because of your team, but because of the policies for overnight patients. Here, we can send kids home at night and that way they can stay with their siblings, be in their own beds and just be here during the day.” 

Louis smiles and looks at Harry. Harry just smiles back. Louis and Nicole talk about him flying with the twelve kids. Nicole suggests doing flovent for a day or two ahead of time and then doing albuterol every four hours on the flight, unless the kids won’t need it. Nicole also suggests timing the flight so that they could do flovent before they leave and then do it either before they land or after they get to LA. Louis likes that idea a lot. Nicole shows them the area that the stetheys are being displayed for the day time rooms. Nicole shows them that the overnight rooms have two sets for each room, but two of the rooms have two beds, so those rooms have four sets in the drawers. Jennifer shows them the cute little colored straps that they found. Harry snatches a hot pink. Louis giggles. Harry just blinks innocently. 

Jennifer gives Louis a catalog with stuff for children with asthma. Louis smiles and is surprised to see that it’s pretty custom made because they changed the wording of the equipment. Nicole says “we do have a huge one that we’re still figuring out what to do with. But the color for the room has already been decided.” They look. The walls in the room are pink, purple and blue patterned stripes. Louis suggests a California king or two. Nicole says “yeah, but we’ve got transport beds that Velcro together and we’re trying to figure out with the company how to make four and five possible.” Jennifer agrees and says “six or seven needs to be possible too.” Nicole says “yeah, but only two families would need six or seven.” Jennifer says “and we don’t have a big enough room besides this one for that.” Nicole says “that’s true.” 

Harry smirks, he asked for one blue and green room with an Irish flag on the house, and the house being white with a red roof like the emoji as well as words to home. Harry secretly asks about it. Nicole points to the room. Louis raises an eyebrow and goes with Harry. Louis smirks and giggles. Louis takes a video of it. Louis laughs at the curtains because the blue and green are together, the yellow and red are together and the Ireland flag is in the colors. Louis laughs his head off and says “Ni, this room screams you.” Harry smirks and says “duh.”

They thank Nicole for showing them. Harry asks if he can see if he can handle it alone. Louis and Nicole let him wander and stay near the desk. Louis whispers super quietly “I’m guessing Samantha told you he’s having issues with his asthma again?” Nicole looks surprised and whispers “no, she didn’t tell me. Neither did Harry.” Louis whispers “did he think with it being different that he could do it without me?” Nicole whispers “he wanted people who didn’t have someone like you in their lives, to have a spot that made them feel safer.” Louis gets Harry’s suggestive statement from that. Louis goes to find him.

Harry is sitting in a room biting his lips. Louis walks in and whispers “you alright?” Harry whispers “no.” Louis sits down with him and whispers “what’s wrong babycakes?” Harry lies down with Louis and whispers “I thought her changing the place would make my anxiety disappear. And it’s still there Lou, like I tried so hard to make it good enough for no you.” Louis kisses Harry’s head and says “do you want to go see Erin with me?” Harry whispers “yes please.” Louis says “or we could go back to the office.” Harry pouts. Louis smiles and whispers into his ear “or we could go to your house. Kids are with Melissa all day.” Harry smirks and whispers “our big house.” Louis giggles and whispers “okay then.”

Louis kisses him and whispers “it sounded like to me that Nicole isn’t expecting you to come here, so you don’t have to worry.” Harry relaxes at that. They go back into the hallway. They talk to Nicole about Harry this time. Nicole suggests the lower dose of symbicort instead of the high dose of flovent and lets Harry know that he could do it just once a day, he doesn’t have to have a specific time, he can do it as little or as much as he wants, as long as it’s not more than once a day every day. Harry is surprised. Nicole smiles and says “and you can wait to start it until Louis is here for the summer or try it on your own.” Harry says “I want to try it on my own.” Nicole says “okay.”

Nicole gives them the prescription for Harry for the lowest dose of symbicort. Nicole adds Salvatore, Melanie, Hope, Olivia, Nathan and Joseph Styles-Tomlinson. Nicole says “same dose for the kids.” Louis says “really?” Nicole smiles and says “yeah, I mean they could do it for five minutes and it should be plenty.”

They drop it off at the pharmacy and then go back to work. Louis and Harry talk in Harry’s office. Louis kisses him and whispers “Nicole said you could wait until I’m here, she said any time, meaning you could take it here at work. She knows we’re not living together, Samantha does too. She put the kids’ names on it so that I can take it with me to London, I will leave a box with you if you want to try it without me, but it has to be thrown out after seven days.” Harry whispers “oh yeah, I forgot they have to be used within seven days.” Louis kisses his head and whispers “I’m only a face time away on the flight, okay?” Harry shakes his head and whispers “can you stay longer?” Louis whispers “babycakes, what’s going on? How about you tell me?” Harry whispers “Jennifer and Samantha want to stage an intervention with Niall and Melissa. Zayn and Liam are in charge of it.”


	3. Chapter 3: Coming out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis finds out the full reason for intervention, major breakthrough with Ot5 and little section in Demi's point of view.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: post traumatic stress disorder flashback mention with Joe Jonas. Flashback isn't described in great detail, but I still feel the need to warn you.

Louis talks to Zayn and Liam. They stay silent on the topic. Louis whispers “if you are planning a Harry intervention, then you better be prepared to get screamed at by Samantha and Nicole, oh and Erin.” Liam whispers “sorry Lou, he’s been pretty bad at work. We just wanted to get him back on flovent.” Liam’s phone rings.

It’s Jennifer. Liam says “hi Jennifer, what’s up?” Jennifer says “I’m not going to be able to go to London at all.” Liam is shocked. Jennifer says “it’s confidential, but I can’t leave anymore.” Harry walks in as Liam is putting it on speaker. Liam says “you’re on speaker with me, Zayn, Harry and Louis.” Jennifer says “I can’t fly over twelve hours to London; a few parents have had a fit over me being only two hours away, let alone twelve. I’m sorry, but you’ll have to wait to do an intervention with Niall and Melissa until the kids are away at summer camp.” Liam says “alright, thank you Jennifer.” Harry has a panic attack that they’ll try to fly with him without Jennifer. Jennifer is able to get Harry to calm down and then asks Liam what his plan is now. Liam says “I don’t know, I didn’t expect Harry to freak out like that.” Harry hyperventilates. Zayn’s phone rings. Zayn gulps and says “hi Nicole, you’re on speaker with me and Liam.” Nicole says “well good news, you can call off the intervention for Harry. He’s going back onto symbicort.” Louis’ jaw drops. Harry’s eyes go wide and he yells “you traitor.” Nicole says “Zayn…” Zayn gulps and says “sorry, Harry’s in here.” Nicole tries to get Harry to calm down. Louis says “enough, all of you, shut the hell up.”

They all stop talking. Louis says “how dare you, how dare you all have the nerve to plan not one, but two interventions. Is that how you got Harry to agree to fly to London? Telling him that the intervention is for Niall and Melissa?” They nod their heads. Louis says “what about Niall? Did you lie to Niall and tell him that this trip was for Harry?” Liam whispers “yes.” Louis says “who’s idea was it?” Liam raises his hand. Nicole says “me and Liam for Harry.” Jennifer says “Liam convinced me that it’d be a good idea for Niall and Melissa’s kids.” Louis calls Samantha.

Samantha answers “hi Louie, what days are you going to be in town?” Louis says “I’m in town right now.” Samantha says “oh wow, do you need me to call in albuterol for Harry and the kids?” Louis says “yes please, that would be wonderful.” Samantha says “okay, I’ll do that.” Louis says “thanks.” Samantha says “which dose does Harry need?” Louis looks to Harry and says “which albuterol do you need more of?” Harry smirks and says “both.” Louis says “he said both.” Samantha says “okay, what about your kids?” Louis says “neither, Mel’s the only one that needs it most of the time, but she’s currently on a medicine strike.” Samantha says “oh, do you know why?” Louis says “yes, but I’m not alone right now and I’d prefer to discuss this issue with you in private.” Samantha understands. 

Louis says “can you tell me about this intervention that they’ve planned for Niall and Melissa?” Samantha says “I’m not sure what they’ve decided on, but I suggested waiting until you’re out here again for three weeks in the summer.” Louis says “thank you Samantha, I appreciate that. And I’d greatly appreciate that you all turn your focus away from my husband, away from Niall and onto Liam as well as Zayn.” Samantha says “what are they focused on?” Louis says “Harry not being on his medications.” 

Samantha snorts and says “oh jesus, but I’m giving you albuterol for Harry! He doesn’t need the controllers, he’s not flying, he’s not climbing stairs anymore, he’s not on tour, he’s doing excellent from what you’ve told me without the controllers, he just needs albuterol for panic attacks as well as asthma attacks at work.” Louis smiles and says “very good points, thank you for reminding me of all of that Samantha.” Samantha says “if he is struggling, I’d recommend Symbicort because of his history with not reacting well to flovent.” Louis says “what?” Samantha says “Harry’s history with flovent, hell Melanie’s history with flovent is worse than Harry’s.” Louis leaves the room and goes to his office. 

Louis sits down and says “I’m in my office, what do you mean?” Samantha says “Melanie, it’s one of the reasons I stopped giving you flovent for the children, not just because you threw it away. I was very concerned when you told me that you thought she was getting worse whenever she took it, so I looked it up in her hospital records and vowed never to prescribe flovent to you again for your kids or Harry.” 

Louis says “when’s the last time I talked to you?” Samantha says “September for your children.” Louis says “wow.” Samantha says “I’m guessing you found someone in the UK.” Louis says “yeah, Lauren, but she wants Melanie on flovent regularly before she’ll take her off of it.” Samantha says “oh boy.” Louis ends up canceling the flovent prescription from Nicole with the pharmacy on his work phone as well as the one for Symbicort. They ask why. Louis just asks them to cancel it please. They agree.

Louis tells Samantha what Nicole called in, Samantha isn’t surprised. Samantha calls in albuterol as well as symbicort for Harry, as well as for the kids. Louis thanks her. Samantha says “no problem.” Louis hangs up. Niall says “Lou?” Louis says “Ni Ni.” Niall starts crying and says “they wanted to fix my marriage?!” Louis says “yeah love.” Niall sobs harder. 

Louis hugs him and says “I know, I know love. It’s not fixable, what Melissa did is unforgivable.” Niall hugs him back and sobs more. Zayn and Liam walk in with Harry. Niall glares at them and says “I hate you both, so fucking much.” Zayn looks heart broken. Niall says “how dare you!! You want to fix my marriage?! You can’t, Melissa somehow magically got pregnant. I couldn’t have done it!! I know three of them are mine, how do I know? Louis and Harry helped me.” They both freeze. Louis says “Alexis is mine actually Ni.” Niall looks shocked. Louis says “Melissa thinks that Greg is her father, but it’s me. Greg called and told me he could never betray you like that.” Niall sighs in relief. Louis says “the twins are Harry’s and Melissa.” Niall sighs in relief again. Harry says “one of the triplets is Liam and yours.” Liam freezes. Niall grins and says “I knew that Ryan was Liam and mine!!!” Niall claps. Harry giggles. Niall huffs and pouts. 

Niall says “but I want to be pregnant.” Louis says “that would require coming out.” Niall panics and says “no way, I’m not even out to Zayn or Liam!!” Louis says “exactly.” Zayn wheezes out “you want to be pregnant?” Niall says “yes!!” Zayn says “but that’d be impossible, it’d be mpreg.” Niall snorts and smirks before saying “luckily I’m intersexual darling.” Zayn’s jaw drops. Harry says “so am I.” Zayn blushes and says “I am too.” Harry grins. Niall looks up and says “what?!” Zayn says “I’ve got both.” Niall says “oh my god.” Harry giggles. Louis smiles. Zayn smacks Liam’s ass and says “you’re sleeping alone tonight. I’m spending the night with Harry and Niall, alone.” Niall smirks and says “oh love, if you want to see it, you should’ve just asked.” Zayn’s eyes go wide and he says “no, I don’t want to see it!!!” Niall cracks up anyway. 

Louis shows Niall the video of the ot5 room. Niall squeals, kisses Harry’s cheek and says “thank you!” Harry giggles and says “no problem.” Louis says “by the way Liam, Samantha has been giving me albuterol for Harry for quite some time now. She said that Harry doesn’t need symbicort because he’s no longer flying, we’re no longer on tour, he’s no longer climbing stairs. Nicole also said that if Harry does it once a day, that’s good enough in her opinion.” Liam looks surprised. Louis smirks and says “so there, I’m sorry that I never told you I was getting albuterol for H, but I didn’t want you to think that you could try to take him in to see Samantha just because she’s giving him albuterol.” Liam says “it’s alright, I’m sorry Harry, I’m sorry Louis. I had no idea that you were helping Harry with his asthma medications.” Louis and Harry forgive him. Liam apologizes to Niall too; they didn’t know that the issue was Melissa going behind his back to get pregnant.

Demi's pov 

Jennifer calls the office phone that is at Demi's desk. Demi says “hello this is Demi.” Jennifer says “hi Demi, slight problem. I currently have 3 patients with parents that are concerned about Nicole taking care of their child for the summer. If I get 5 or ten, I'm not going to be able to go to camp this summer.” Demi says “then who would replace you?” Jennifer says “Nicole and Samantha. Legally you’ll need to let the parents that know their kids can go under that I won't be there.” Demi says “yes, I completely agree. Just let me know for sure, but if we have a kid go under then what should we do?” Jennifer says “call me, right away and I'll come there.” Demi says “sounds good, I'll talk to Joe about this.” Demi hangs up. 

Demi says “Joe?” Joe says “yeah?” Demi says “how would you feel about Nicole instead of Jennifer for the summer?” Joe says “no!” Demi is surprised and taken aback by Joe’s reaction. Samantha rushes in and says “what's wrong?” Joe panics and says “no Nicole.” Samantha says “I know, it's alright. Nicole isn't here, nor would she ever.” Joe says “but Demi said Nicole's coming instead of Jennifer!” Samantha looks surprised and says “you're kidding?” Demi says “no, I'm not kidding. Jennifer said that she's got three patients who can't handle Nicole taking care of them for the summer. She said if she gets 2 more, there's no way she would be able to come here.” Samantha says “Joe? Are you still with us?” Joe's frozen and Demi freaks out. Samantha says “Demi, you have to stay calm, Joe's probably just in a flashback.” Joe snaps out of his flash back and starts crying. Demi hugs him instantly and asks what happened. Joe says “hospital…Nicole….white coat.” Samantha comforts Joe with Demi and suggests that she talk to Jennifer from now on. Demi agrees. Joe stops crying and sniffles. Samantha gives him the tissue box. Samantha rubs Joe's arm and says “it's okay, she stopped wearing coats and she stopped wearing stethoscopes.” Joe shivers and hugs Demi tightly. Demi hugs Joe back and says “I didn't know that about Nicole, but I want you to know that I'll never leave you alone with her if she's coming here instead of Jennifer.”

Samantha talks to Jennifer on facetime and suggests that they extend the time from 8 to 10 to 8 to 12 weeks. Jennifer can come in the third or fourth week, that way she has enough time to take care of the kids that need her, but still be at camp with the campers that need her. 

Jennifer thinks that's a good idea, but she'll still come there for any child that goes under, especially if they're a new camper. Samantha thanks her and agrees that if anyone goes under, they'll call her on FaceTime right away. Samantha hangs up and then the three of them work on the forms again. Demi says “okay, what other food allergies should I add? I've got peanuts, nuts, and other.” Samantha says “gluten.” Demi adds gluten to the list. Joe says “is there a spot for medicine allergies?” Demi says “yes.”

Louis' pov:

That evening, Louis picks up the medications for Harry as well as the kids from the pharmacy, and then goes to the house. Louis ends up ordering more of the decorated masks online as well as colored straps. Harry goes home after getting his albuterol from Louis. 

Louis and Harry start texting each other again after that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally finished dividing what I do have written out into chapters, I've got 8 already done and I just started the first chapter of the kids at camp.


	4. Chapter 4: Louis returns home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis returns home to his kids and they notice strange behaviors from their father. Louis talks to them about summer camp and how they all need asthma medications to be able to go, causing a huge upset with Melanie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The children that live with Louis refer to Harry as mom, the three that live with Harry refer to him as papa.

On Tuesday, Louis lands pretty late in the afternoon, goes right home and then goes back out to the school to shock the kids.

At the house, Melanie notices the way Louis lights up when his phone pings. Melanie and her siblings formulate a plan in their secret hide out. Louis sneaks in and hears them gossiping about him. Louis says “you kids okay?” All of them freeze and say “yeah dad!” Louis smirks when he notices how scared all of them look, sits down and says “you really think you can out sneak me?” Melanie glares and says “we tried.” Louis smiles and says “yes you did, now what do you want to know?” Salvatore says “who are you texting?” Louis blushes and says “can’t tell you.” Melanie says “okay. Can you tell us about mom already?” 

Jordana breaks down crying. She always gets the most upset when their mom gets brought up by one of their oldest siblings. She is nowhere near what the triplets get like. Amy just starts sobbing and won’t stop. Louis immediately comforts them and has to stop himself from grounding Melanie. Louis finds pictures of Harry for all of the kids. Jordana picks up the ripped one and Louis lets her keep it. Melanie chooses the one with Harry and the triplets after they brought them home. Salvatore finds the photo of the quads and says “dad, is this a photo of us?” Louis smiles and says “yes.” Jordana giggles and points to the photo of Louis on the floor with the twins. Jordana says “daddy, how did someone take the picture of you laughing?” 

Louis says “your mom took it.” The words are out of Louis’ mouth before he can stop himself. All of the kids freeze. They ask how many mom took. Louis refuses to give them an answer. Louis instead takes the photo of him and the twins. Louis sends a text to Harry. Harry texts back, sorry. Didn’t expect you to find it. Louis responds, I’m keeping it near me tonight. Can you give them an extra kiss from me? Harry responds only if you promise to kiss and sing to Olivia tonight. Louis glares at the phone and says out loud “no way in hell.” The kids all laugh at his outburst. 

Melanie says “what’s so funny?” Louis lies and says “your uncles, that’s who.” Melanie says “what did they say?” Louis sighs and says “they want me to sing you all a song before you go to bed tonight.” Melanie snorts and says “come on dad, we all know you can’t sing.” Louis surprises them by singing “I live for you, I long for you, Olivia.” Olivia’s eyes go wide and she says “I’m named after a song?” Louis smiles wide and says “yes.” 

Melanie groans and says “I always thought mom was the sappy one between you guys.” Louis squawks and says “I was the romantic one.” Jordana giggles at Louis’ squawk. Salvatore says “sure dad, you can’t even get a date.” Louis frowns and says “yes I could.”

Cassandra tells the kids that’s enough pestering their dad and that it’s bed time. Louis says “wait, hold up. I called the music camp. I think we could be too late on sign up.” They glare at him. Louis says “I left a message, then I realized that I called them at 4 here, and California is eight hours behind. So right now, it’s lunch time for them.” They look shocked. Louis says “I am used to flying, I used to fly with you kids and Cassandra, but it was too hard. So we stopped. You guys will need asthma medications before summer camp. It’s going to take me a while to find someone that you all are comfortable with.” Melanie glares and says “stuffy land now.” 

Louis follows Melanie upstairs. Melanie hugs cuddly doggie and whispers “you know I cant daddy.” Louis hugs her and whispers “I know baby girl. That’s why I spoke to Samantha when I was in LA about calling in prescriptions for you guys.” Melanie says “without seeing us?” Louis whispers “that’s exactly what she did.” 

Melanie says “thanks daddy” and she hugs him tightly. Louis hugs her back and says “it’s no problem baby girl, Samantha already does it for me every time I am out there, which is at least once a month.” Melanie nods her head. Louis kisses her and says “she also was able to look up your medical records from when you were little. She gave me a new medicine for us to try, it’s called Symbicort.” Melanie is surprised. Louis says “so we can try it in the morning or tomorrow night.” Melanie gets upset and says “but masks are too scary!!!”

Louis kisses her forehead and says “can I call her right now, yeah? To ask about what to do with masks scaring you?” Melanie whispers “okay.” Louis calls Samantha.   
Samantha answers “hi Louie, how are you? How are the kids?” Louis smiles and says “hi Samantha, I’m good. The kids are alright, yesterday I mentioned not needing albuterol because of Melanie.” Samantha says “yes and that you could tell me, but only in private.” Louis says “Melanie’s absolutely terrified of the masks and nothing is helping.” Samantha says “have you tried taking the strap off of the mask completely?” Louis looks surprised and says “no, I haven’t thought of that.” Louis puts the phone on speaker and says “you’re on speaker, Melanie is in the room with me. What other ideas?” Samantha says “okay, that’s fine. I’m assuming you still have the masks with designs on them, you could let her pick one from your huge collection.” Louis says “yeah, I still have the huge collection.” Samantha says “you could also try the strap half off and then reconnect it if she needs you to hold her. How clever is she with dodging?” Louis says “she’s a master at dodging the mask.” Melanie grins and smirks. Samantha says “well I’d say try to put the mask on her face in a way that isn’t threatening.” Louis says “okay, thanks Samantha.” Samantha says “no problem, what else is going on?” Louis says “the kids want to go to a summer camp this year.” Samantha says “really? Which one?” Louis says “the one Niall’s kids go to, it’s run by Joe and Demi Lovato-Jonas.” Louis takes the phone off of speaker and writes down the ideas before he forgets them.

Samantha says “okay, I actually work at that camp during the summer. Demi and Joe needed more permanent staff with them. Demi, Joe, Jennifer, Julie, Megan and I do training every year for the camp. 5 years ago, Joe called me about doing a permanent position at the camp, they had two different people that Joe and Demi had interviewed for it, but Joe didn’t like either of their plans for the cabin. Joe wanted something simple, couple of beds, couple of night stands next to the beds, and the rest of it set up as storage space. Mainly medication storage space, couple cabinets with key locks for the medications that the parents send with the kids. Everything has to be in original packaging for albuterol, but with as many kids as you have, we could do what I tell you to do every time, just open one of the packages and use it for all of the kids that need that dosage.” 

Louis smiles and says “do you think you could put all of their names on it like you usually do?” Samantha says “that was my plan, now is there any chance of Harry bringing Paige, Faith and Taylor?” Louis says “yes. Alexis talked all of the kids into going to camp this summer, so you’ll have my twelve, Zayn and Liam’s twelve.”   
Samantha says “alright. Do Demi and Joe know that you two are separated? Would you want all of the counselors at the camp to know you’re separated? I will call in enough for the three girls. Does Harry need more albuterol?” Louis says “yes, the 1.5 is the one that is low. The youngest ones are doing okay, but I don’t think that Amy, Heather or Paul could handle the camp. How many weeks is it?” 

Samantha says “the first 2 weeks are the kids adjusting to camp, we ask that everyone not mute their smart phones at all, the reason for that is that it is in the woods, so the cell phone service is extremely crappy. We do have wifi, I highly suggest packing as much comfort stuff for Melanie as you can. Definitely send them all with tablets or cell phones, or both, so that they can still stay in touch with you. Especially the oldest ones. They don’t like to split up the big families into separate cabins, just because it’s easier on the youngest ones as well as the oldest ones, to have their siblings with them. I will give you Jennifer’s cell phone numbers, but it’s usually 8 weeks total, the first two are optional. I do suggest bringing your kids before camp starts, it will be empty. That way they can explore the cabins, figure out what they need for comfort stuff. When you talk to Joe or Demi, let them know that your kids have severe anxiety. They have a whole separate section on anxiety, cptsd, ptsd. There is an entire asthma section too. This year we are separating medications/asthma/anxiety/ptsd from first aid. Demi and Joe have separate numbers for each cabin, so that you can save the land lines as contacts so that you can keep the non contact setting on.”

Louis says “why do they need all of that information?” Samantha says “because the six of us do training in a lot of stuff every year before camp starts. Jennifer has taught the 5 of us a lot about non verbal and the different levels of going under. She is the one that I asked about Harry five years ago, without telling her details.” Louis smiles and says “I think all four of us that haven’t used the camp before might need help with all of this new information.” 

Samantha says “Jennifer, Demi, Joe and I will be at the camp starting in May. For the plane ride, pack the portable nebulizers, unless you think that they will want to stay out in La.” Louis says “never know, if they know that moving out to LA permanently would mean no more time away from me at all, then they all could jump onto that idea possibly. Why?” Samantha says “I know you and Harry have issues with trusting new people, so I suggest that all five or six of you call us in May or the first week of June, like actual face time, so that you and Harry can talk to Jennifer. Now Niall, has coined what happens, the camp effect or the Jennifer effect. It’s mainly what happens to the ones with anxiety that don’t know they have anxiety until they’re in a new place.” 

Louis says "all of my kids already know that they have anxiety.” Melanie snorts, thinking to herself Sal's in denial of his anxiety, so is Nathan. Louis says “yes Melly?” 

Melanie says “nothing.” Samantha says “what time is it over there anyway?” Melanie giggles and says “past bed time, that’s for sure.” Louis says “well you my baby were upset, so we came into stuffy land.” Melanie writes can I sleep with you tonight? I might be changing my mind about camp, knowing that Samantha will be there. Louis writes sure baby, Samantha was just telling me what she knows about the camp. Yes she does work there, but they have the same 7 staff members every single year. Melanie writes so Samantha? No Nicole? Louis writes Samantha, Jennifer, Julie, Megan, Demi, Joe and one other person…they have a chef to cook food every day for you all!! Breakfast, lunch, dinner. Melanie looks surprised. Samantha says “you could probably try Demi and Joe again.” Louis says “yeah, I think I will, thanks Samantha.” Samantha says “no problem. Let me know if you need help or if the ideas for the mask don’t work with Melanie.” Louis says “is it okay if I wait to try symbicort with them until we’re in LA? I’m worried about giving it to Melanie.” Samantha says “that’s fine, but the youngest age for symbicort is six years old, just so you know.” Louis says “okay, thanks Samantha.” Louis hangs up. 

Melanie says “is flying scary?” Louis says “well you guys have not been on a plane in about 2 years. Your mom had panic attacks during take off or landing, but got better the more we flew places. It’s a twelve hour flight, non stop. Stopping changes the time. It’s easier to book them separately, that way you pick the place to stop. I preferred Chicago. New York landing absolutely terrified your mother the most.” Melanie looks surprised. Louis whispers “I have to make a phone call, but then I will call the camp.” Melanie says “okay.” Louis kisses her and goes into his room to call Harry.

In his room, Louis calls Harry. Harry says “hey sweetcheeks.” Paige giggles and yells “hi Papi’s secret boyfriend!!” Harry says “Paigey!!” Paige smirks and laughs like Louis. Louis giggles and says “hi babycakes, guess little Paige knows.” 

Harry squawks at both of them and says “you haven't properly asked me to be your boyfriend, so she's not right.” Paige glares and says “bad future boyfriend, texting papi, but not even going on dates?” Louis giggles and says “god, I'm sorry.” Harry giggles and says “I'm teasing, but seriously, miss you already.” Louis says “I miss you too.” Faith says “mommy!!!! When are you calling summer camp?!!!” Louis whispers “oh only mommy when they want something.” Harry says “got that right babe. Girls, I haven't had a chance to call the camp yet.” They pout. Faith says “call them now!!”

Louis says “don't, we have to talk.” Harry says “what's up?” Louis says “it's about camp.” Harry says “what about camp?” Louis says “I have to bring the kids out in April.” Harry says “what?” Louis says “I called Samantha because I upset Melly, I was talking to the kids to let them know that some of them might need flovent or symbicort. Melly had a fit, thinking that meant seeing someone, not realizing that every time I'm in LA, that's how I get them more medicine. I leave a message for Samantha on her work phone, let her know what days I will be in town and then she leaves me a message on the LA house phone or one of my cells to let me know when she calls it in.” 

 

Harry whispers “and that's how you've been getting albuterol for me too.” Louis giggles and says “yes, but she calls it in differently for you knowing that you don't need it every day. That's why it's only three in each package.” Harry says “I always forget it has to be thrown out after seven days.” Louis giggles and says “i have to put the date on the foil packaging.”

 

Harry giggles and whispers “thanks for helping me with it still.” Louis whispers “oh babycakes, I meant it when I said I’d help you get the medicine still. Do you even remember the day you completely slipped trying to prove that you could take the girls to Samantha by yourself?” Harry whispers “no, but I remember waking up to you, the girls and all of them just crying with you promising that I’d wake up, I just was exhausted.” 

 

Louis giggles and whispers “I remember having to go get you. The girls were so worried because you hadn't come out yet. I remember them calming down the instant I told them I was there now, I talked to Samantha, she told me what happened and said that she was trying to tell you what she had learned weeks before. And she asked you to sign something to prove that you were alert, she said you started slipping under because you couldn't move.” 

 

Harry whispers “I thought she thought I needed you to be able to do anything.” Louis whispers “no baby, you went under, I told you how dangerous it was for you to take the girls, I told the girls that if the office ever called, how to use your phone to call me and that I’d yell at the office.” Harry whispers “you told them about the others having anxiety, right?” Louis whispers “no, I told them that they weren't flying anymore, they weren't in the big house anymore and that since the house was only one floor, they wouldn't need medicine or anything.” 

 

Harry whispers quietly “how did you even know I was lying when I said I was fine?” Louis whispers “I told you that I still cared about you a lot, and that no matter what you said, I wouldn't take you to Samantha.” Harry whispers “you said that we could call her instead. I remember her saying that she'd give me the highest for when I'm sick or asthma attacks.” 

 

Louis whispers “Samantha was worried about the girls having issues, as well as about everyone confusing the identical twins. She was wondering if we were going to use Styles-Tomlinson for all of the kids or just Styles or Tomlinson.” Harry whispers “why's that?” 

 

Louis whispers “she's concerned that Tay could start having issues, it is an over night camp, it is pretty big. She said the kids pretty much have free time most of the day. She remembered that the house was one floor, and that the girls weren't used to running or anything. If we did Styles-Tomlinson, she said that you wouldn't have to tell the kids why you were picking stuff up at the pharmacy, that I could still get it. And that by labeling it Styles-Tomlinson kids as needed every four hours, no one but her, Demi, Joe and Jennifer would know which kids have asthma.” 

 

Harry whispers “who’s Jennifer?” Louis whispers “the person that she found out about how dangerous it was for Samantha to keep seeing you, even with me around, without knowing for sure that you were with us completely. Jennifer asked if you knew another language and Samantha immediately said sign language. And Jennifer suggested having you sign instead of talk to her. Cause telling her something in sign language would require more brain power, more awareness and then we’d know for sure that you were still with us completely. I am not sure if it’s the same Jennifer that works with Nicole or not.” 

 

Harry whispers “holy crap.” Louis whispers “do you remember Julie and Megan?” Harry whispers “yeah, weren't they the only ones willing to not wear anything as nurses?” Louis whispers “yep, I might teach the kids some basic sign language, like daddy, yes, no. That way in case they're struggling to breathe, they can still make decisions.” Harry whispers “or white boards. Just pack them.” 

 

Louis whispers “yeah, but I'm worried about them having stuff. They'll have two separate cabins, one for first aid, the other is anxiety, asthma, ptsd, cptsd, and medications. I mean Samantha suggested coming out before they leave for camp, because they don't get cell phone service at the camp.” Harry whispers “then how would we talk to them?” 

 

Louis whispers “they have land lines, they have wifi, the kids are allowed to FaceTime us.” Harry whispers “no, how would we ask Samantha questions and stuff?” Louis whispers “FaceTime. She said that she will be there in May, and that she'd introduce us to Jennifer.” Harry whispers “okay.”

Louis has to help tuck in the kids, but he promises to call Harry back so that they can decide.

Louis helps Cassandra get all of the kids to bed. Louis kisses all of them twice. Louis goes to Jordana last. Louis kisses her once and she latches onto his neck. Louis giggles and says “wanna sleep with me and the triplets?” Jordana smiles wide, lights up and nods her head. Louis kisses her again and then carries her to his bed. Slowly all of the kids join them in his room, one at a time, sneaking in like they're not supposed to sleep in his room. Louis stays by the door to capture all of his sneaky ones to kiss them again. 

 

Melanie giggles and says “daddy, put me down.” Louis smirks and says “okay.” Louis carries her to his bed and kisses her head. Melanie smiles and falls asleep instantly on his bed.

 

The only ones that don't come right away are Salvatore, Nathan, Olivia and Hope. They sneak in slowly. Louis smirks and says “come join the cuddle party.” They all light up and climb up. Louis kisses every single one of them and then stays for a half hour.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've decided to update twice a week since I've got so many already finished. I still have to go through each chapter and finish editing before posting them. I've chosen Tuesdays and Fridays!


	5. Chapter 5: Melanie finds out about 1D

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis and Melanie have a conversation about 1D. Melanie finds out just how much her dad loves Harry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy, I'm going back to writing the rest of the story now :) I feel like it needs more drama, but I promise more drama is coming, just not right now.

Louis gets out of bed. Melanie glares at him and whispers “bad daddy, leaving cuddle time.” Louis whispers into her ear “you still want to go to camp, right? I have to call them if you do.” Melanie nods her head and goes back to sleep. 

Louis calls Joe from his cell phone. Joe says “hello this is Lovato-Jonas music camp, Joe Jonas speaking.” Louis snorts and says “hi Joe Jonas, oh my god, oh my god. You're a Jonas brother!!” Joe laughs and says “hi Tomlinson.” Louis says “so my kids want to come there.” Joe says “yes!! We're getting the Styles-Tomlinson kids!!” Louis says “not yet, I need to know the youngest age you take first.” Joe says “we start around 7 or 8, but it depends on the child.” Louis says “okay.” Louis texts Harry only the twins and the six would be able to go. Might accept Taylor, Marcus and Ethan, but probably not Jordie. I am going to ask. He also has already called them the Styles-Tomlinson kids. Harry responds, great! I don’t think they’re ready to be thrown together without knowing each other. Louis responds I agree. 

Louis says “you said it depends on the child, what does that mean?” Joe says “most of the youngest ones come with siblings or have a parent here already. We have staff that stay with the kids at night, that way in case they have a problem, there is an adult nearby.” 

Louis says “listen, none of my kids have flown in 5 years. I rely on Samantha for their medications. We will have to fly with the kids within the next few weeks to get them adjusted to the new time Zone, get them all back on their asthma medications, get them adjusted to a new house, and then get them ready to leave us for 8 weeks. They can’t see Samantha at all; they all have severe anxiety in that situation.”

Joe says “shit. Jennifer is the only one we have truly able to handle severe anxiety. Right now, we have no idea if she’s actually coming or not.” Louis says “what do you mean?” Joe says “Samantha is lucky; she has a lot of flexibility. Jennifer doesn’t. Jennifer was by herself for a while, but now she has a practice. Nicole is the other person with her right now. They took on a third one, but they’re getting mixed messages from their patients. Jennifer’s patients are pretty much used to only her, so they don’t want to transfer to someone else for the summer.” Louis sighs and says “can I talk to demi maybe?” Joe says “great idea!!”

Demi says “hello this is Demi Lovato-Jonas.” Louis says “hi Demi. I have to fly my kids out there in two weeks to be able to do everything that I need to do to get them ready for camp. It is 9 pm here, my kids are in bed and I’m trying to keep up with Joe.” Demi says “well you touched his sore subject of Samantha, Nicole, Jennifer and all of that stuff.” Joe squawks and says “Dems!!” Demi giggles. 

Louis sighs and says “tell him I knew it, can’t fucking fool me. Got a husband with that kind of anxiety, all of my kids have that anxiety.” Demi says “Joe? Louie said he knew you had anxiety.” Joe says “fuck you both.” Demi giggles. Louis says “look, I talked to Samantha first. She told me that you were more than capable of handling my children. She said that I wouldn’t have to worry about my kids because of Jennifer.” 

Demi sighs and says “right now it’s completely up in the air. Jennifer has only had two of her patients say that they couldn’t do camp at all, she has about 20 that do come to camp.” Louis smirks and formulates a plan in his head. Louis says “can I just have the number to call this Jennifer lady?” Demi says “sorry, it’s her personal phone number.” Louis gives up and hangs up.

Melanie says “daddy?” Louis is completely taken by surprise. Melanie smirks and giggles. Louis smiles, scoops her up and says “baby.” Melanie says “yes or no for summer camp?” Louis says “I don’t know yet. The two of us have to talk first.”

Melanie says “okay, go for it.” Louis says “who is Samantha?” Melanie shivers and whispers “doctor.” Louis whispers “who is Lauren?” Melanie lights up and whispers “nurse practitioner out here that sees us when we’re sick.”

Louis whispers “do you remember who Nicole is?” Melanie whispers “I assumed she’s a doctor, since you mentioned us having to see her or Samantha.” Louis isn’t exactly sure what to do. 

Louis calls Nicole’s cell phone. Nicole says “hi Lewis, how are you?” Louis says “alright. I’m not really sure what to do.” Nicole says “let me guess, Samantha finally told you that she was at summer camp during the summer? And you need someone to give you the medications for the kids, as well as Harry?” Louis says “that’s one reason. She told me she works at the camp the kids want to go to for the summer.” Nicole says “ah yes, trouble Joe’s summer camp.” Louis says “exactly. Joe said that they may not even be open this summer.”

Nicole says “that is true, reason being that Jennifer is certified higher than any of them in non verbal. You know how Harry can go under?” Louis says “yeah, can be triggered under by his ptsd or anxiety.” Nicole says “Samantha thought that Melanie was capable of going under. Given what you told her five years ago. She told me right away to not see your kids in person. I told you the kids needed a break from flying and that if they’re not getting sick for a change, it’s probably from not being exposed to all of the germs.” Louis smiles and says “and they stopped getting sick.” Nicole says “exactly.” 

Louis smile and says “I’ve got more for you.” Nicole says “all of the signs and posters aren’t up yet, we didn’t want to overwhelm the kids that come here pretty regularly.” Louis says “I ordered monkeys for the kids.” Nicole says “good thinking; that just might help them.” 

 

Louis holds Melanie in his lap. Melanie snuggles into him tightly and falls asleep. Louis says “Mel is asleep I think, were you serious about Harry doing symbicort for only 5 or ten minutes?” Nicole says “yes.” Louis says “okay, thank you” and hangs up.

Louis then takes Melanie to bed again. Melanie snuggles into Jordana. Louis leaves and goes downstairs. Louis calls Lauren in the kitchen. Lauren says “hi Louie, is everything okay?” Louis says “not really, Melanie had issues with her breathing while I was in LA. She seems okay now.” Louis gets down the big binder. Louis says “you mentioned changing Melanie’s controller medication if I can get her on it for more than three weeks.” Lauren says “I honestly forgot about you leaving for LA so often, which makes three weeks pretty unrealistic with Melanie.” Louis says “it really does and when I was in la, I ended up speaking to Samantha, the kids used to see her when we lived in LA full time.” Lauren says “okay.” Louis says “before I found you, I was getting the kids medications from Samantha, she prescribed albuterol mainly and sometimes flovent, but she stopped when I told her the kids weren’t taking it and that I was just throwing it away. Then when I found you, I stopped calling her every month.” Lauren says “oh, until this trip when you talked to her.” Louis says “exactly, and she mentioned looking up in Melanie’s records a while ago about flovent, told me that Melanie’s got a rocky past with it.” Lauren says “okay, what kind of rocky past?” Louis says “I got down the huge binder with all of her history, I’m not really sure.” Lauren says “how about we meet in person and you can bring the big binder? I know I prefer the smaller one, but if Samantha thinks Flovent is too risky, than I trust her.” Louis says “I do too; I was just worried about giving it to Melanie.” Lauren says “well you shouldn’t be worried; the steroid in symbicort is completely different from the one in flovent.” Louis is surprised and says “what do you mean?” Lauren says “I need to know if Melanie’s allergic to flovent or if one of you is allergic to flovent. You or Harriet I mean.” Louis says “actually the six of them are adopted.” Lauren says “what?” Louis says “haven’t exactly told the whole truth to the kids, but I could call the agency right now to find out.” Lauren says “that would be great.”

Louis calls Sarah Johnson. Sarah says “hello this is Sarah Johnson.” Louis says “hi Sarah, it’s Louie Tomlinson, I have a quick question about the children.” Sarah says “okay, let me find the children’s case number.” Louis says “thanks.” Sarah finds it and says “what do you need to know Louie?” Louis says “is their biological mother allergic to anything?” Sarah says “yes, it’s not written in many places, she’s allergic to the medication Advair.” Louis says “okay, allergic to Advair.” Sarah says “and Danielle recently informed me that she’s possibly allergic to gluten as well as milk.” Louis says “okay, thank you very much.” Sarah finds a letter from Danielle’s doctor and offers to fax it to him. Louis gives her his fax number and thanks her very much for sending it to him.

Louis hangs up and tells Lauren. Lauren says “throw every single box of flovent away and out of your house.” Louis freezes and says “why?” Lauren says “the steroid in Advair is the same steroid in flovent.” Louis says “what does that mean for the kids?” Lauren says “that they can only have symbicort. I need you to meet me in the ER tomorrow morning with all six of your children. They need to be hospitalized so that we can get flovent out of their systems, and get them on symbicort instead.” Louis says “no, that’s not necessary, I think that’s a little aggressive, don’t you think?” Lauren says “oi, it’s not aggressive; we don’t know how allergic they are to flovent.” Louis says “well we’ll find out eventually.” 

Louis hangs up and then calls Samantha in a panic. Samantha is able to get Louis to calm down and talk to him rationally. Samantha says “how many of the kids are taking it regularly?” Louis calms down and says “youngest ones. I’ve been getting theirs from Lauren. Hope, Salvatore, Nathan, Olivia and Joey are the only ones who take it at least once a day, but they’ve been skipping it completely since the incident with Lauren.”

Samantha says “are you positive?” Louis checks with Cassandra. Cassandra assures that none of the kids have been taking flovent. Cassandra asks why he’s so worried. Louis says “I just found out that Danielle’s allergic to Advair and I’m freaking out because it’s the same steroid that is in flovent.” 

Samantha says “breathe Louis; you’re not going to be any help to your kids having your own panic attack.” Louis focuses on his own breathing. Samantha says “good, that’s it. You’re a good parent Louie, you know your kids. Just try symbicort when you’re here in LA. You could always do albuterol every four hours with the flight if you’re extremely worried.” Louis smiles wide and says “thanks, I forgot how good you are at calming me down.” Samantha laughs and says “haven’t had to calm you down in years, but seriously, you’ve got this. You’ve been taking care of 12 to 15 kids and Harry for 9 years.” Louis giggles and says “I know, bye Samantha.” Samantha says “bye Louie, call me when you’re in LA so I can call in enough symbicort for the kids for camp.” Louis says “thanks, bye” and hangs up. Cassandra agrees not to give the kids any medicine in the morning. Louis thanks her and they both go back to bed. 

Louis goes into his room, plugs his phone into the charger and then notices that Melanie is still awake. Melanie looks up and smirks wide. Melanie whispers “how long have you known Harry?” Louis smiles and whispers “met Harry at a battle of the bands competition in 2009, kissed him on the cheek. First time I kissed a boy like that.” Melanie’s jaw drops. Louis whispers “defiantly not the last time I kissed a boy either.” Melanie looks shocked. 

Louis whispers “we were a very affectionate group, kissed each other on the cheek all of the time, even during shows. We’d cover our lips to do it or just do it openly. Except for extremely sloppy or goofy, that way people wouldn’t speculate that we were dating.”

Melanie says “but everyone in school has so many different types of parents.” Louis says “well this was the year 2010, same sex marriage wasn’t even legal in most countries until 2013. Was still illegal in the United States, wasn’t legal there until 2015. Zayn and Liam got married in 2016 privately, and then came out as a married gay couple. And expecting children. Niall came out as bi.” 

Melanie whispers “you didn’t have to come out because you were in love with mom, right?” Louis whispers “darling, my sexuality took me longer to come to terms with. And at that point, Harry still wasn’t ready to come out for real. Harry and I pretty much agreed to come out together ages ago, the plan has always been that I’d come out after him to take any pressure off of him.” Melanie whispers “wow dad, you really love Harry.” 

Louis smiles and whispers “yeah, speaking of Harry, can I call him again?” Melanie smirks and whispers “only on face time so I can admire him from afar.” Louis giggles. The two of them go into stuffy land again. Louis calls Harry. Harry answers with a huge smile on his face and says “hi sweet cheeks.” Louis smiles wide and says “hi babycakes.” Melanie giggles and snickers. Louis blushes. Harry squawks and says “oi!” Melanie appears and smirks wide. 

Melanie says “hi daddy’s boyfriend Harry. Apparently daddy has loved you since 2009.” Louis blushes harder. Harry smiles wide and giggles. Harry bites back a huge grin and giggles even harder because Louis is just so embarrassed. Niall appears and cracks up. Niall says “high five Melly!!” Niall high fives her virtually. Melanie smiles wide and says “thanks uncle Ni, daddy thought I was asleep the whole time he was talking to a friend named Nicole.” Louis groans. Niall cracks up laughing. Louis says “I’m hanging up, it’s past 10 here. Bye babycakes.” Harry giggles and says “bye sweetchecks.” Louis hangs up to take Melanie to bed. 

Melanie says “nope, you’re showing me pictures of you and Harry.” Louis says “what if movies exist?” Melanie giggles. 

Louis tells her the story of how one direction was formed on the x factor and how he was reunited with Harry. Louis shows Melanie the music video for their song what makes you beautiful. Melanie smirks and points to Louis and Harry with their arms around each other. Louis points to them being romantic at the edge of the water. Melanie watches her dad watching the video more than watching it herself. Melanie sees how much he loves Harry. Melanie decides to make it her goal to get her dad and Harry together. Unless they give her a reason to break them apart. Louis squawks and says “are you even watching it?” Melanie says “no, watching you. You’re in love dad.” Louis blushes hard and turns it off. Louis says “no more videos for you.” Melanie pouts. 

Louis kisses her and whispers “come on, let’s get you to bed.” Melanie shakes her head no. Louis whispers “what’s going on baby girl?” Melanie whispers “I want you to stop leaving me.” Louis whispers “I don’t want to keep leaving you either, but I can’t just fly you guys either without everything being okay.” Melanie whispers “what do you mean?” Louis whispers “we’ll talk about it in the morning, okay sweetheart?” Melanie sighs and whispers “is it because I won’t take my medicine?” Louis whispers “no, you not taking your medicine could lead to not being able to go to camp at all.” Melanie’s eyes go wide and she promises to take flovent first thing in the morning. Louis kisses her forehead and whispers “not necessary love bug, it’s alright.” They both go back to Louis room. Louis has all 12 kids squished into his bed, and has absolutely no room to sleep himself.


	6. London to LA part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Melanie desperately wants her medication so that she can go to summer camp. Louis talks to the kids about flying and starts to plan their move to the states for the summer. And what happens during the flight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is longer than the others, I thought of uploading both parts, but that would've been almost 7,000 words & I thought that was too many for one chapter. Kudos?? (pretty pretty please?). I would update more often, but twice a week is doable for now and I'm currently at like 13 or 14!

The next morning, Melanie is up before anyone and goes downstairs. Cassandra says “morning Melanie, what are you doing up so early?” Melanie says “can you give me flovent please?” Cassandra says “um, you’ll have to wait until your dad is up sweetheart, I’m sorry love.” Melanie says “please?! Daddy said I can’t go to summer camp unless I start taking it again and I really want to go to summer camp. Please, please, Cassandra? I promise I won’t dodge the mask at all.” Cassandra looks surprised and says “okay, okay, we can try it, but wait until the others are up, yeah? I’ve got to finish breakfast.” Melanie sighs in relief, smiles wide, hugs Cassandra and says “thank you, thank you!” Melanie lets go, and then skips to her room to get ready. 

Cassandra finishes making breakfast for the kids. Louis gets up and helps the triplets get ready for the day. Louis gets himself dressed too before going into the kitchen. Louis says “good morning.” Cassandra says “morning, Melanie asked me to do flovent with her this morning.” Louis looks shocked and says “please tell me you didn’t.” Cassandra says “I didn’t give it to her, I’m too afraid to give it to any of the kids.” Louis says “me too, Samantha said that H had a rocky relationship with flovent too, so that makes me too scared to keep giving it to Amy, Heather, Paul, Jordie, Ethan and Marcus.” Cassandra says “what do we do? They all expect medicine time in the morning and at night.” Louis says “I’ll call Lauren and ask her, plus then I’ll call Samantha to double check the age for the symbicort she gave me.” Cassandra says “but Samantha’s in LA, wouldn’t that be in the morning there?” Louis says “oh dear, you’re right.” Louis sighs. Louis talks to Lauren over the phone and goes to his office to see the fax from Johnson. Louis brings the fax out of his office and reads it out loud to Lauren, as well as the doctor’s name that signed off on it. Lauren agrees not to chance flovent anymore, but thinks that the little ones should be okay on it still. Louis says “but Harriet never did well on Flovent either, that’s the problem.” Lauren understands and says “what will you do for them then?” Louis says “I was planning on asking Samantha as soon as it’s a decent time in LA.” Lauren thinks that’s a good idea and suggests hospitalizing the six kids again. Louis says “no, that’s impossible Lauren.” Lauren asks why not. Louis says “Olivia, Salvatore, Nathan and Hope no longer trust you at all, Joey barely trusts you.” Lauren sighs and understands. Louis hangs up.

Louis says “Olivia, Salvatore, Nathan, Hope, Joey and Melanie, come in here please.” The six of them go into the kitchen. Louis says “we need to talk about your asthma medications.” They look surprised. Louis says “Samantha suggested changing the six of you to a new controller medication for the summer, that way you’ll be able to do camp.” They look surprised. Louis says “I just want to know when you guys want to try it.” Melanie says “now.” Louis looks surprised. Joey huffs and says “but I like flovent.” Salvatore agrees and asks who Samantha is. Louis pulls out the boxes of albuterol and points to the name Samantha on all of them. They look surprised. Louis says “she is out in LA and is kind enough to give me albuterol for you kiddos without seeing you.” Melanie grins and says “I like her, a lot.” Louis giggles. Louis pulls out the symbicort boxes. Louis says “what about the rest of you? Do you want to try it here or in LA?” They all vote for LA.

Jordana, Ethan, Marcus, Joseph, Salvatore, Nathan, Olivia and Hope get ready for school. Melanie says “I don’t feel good.” Louis kisses her head and says “okay baby, you can stay home with me, yeah?” Melanie sighs in relief.

Louis says “I’m supposed to go to LA again in about four weeks; that was when I was thinking of taking you kids, unless you would like to go sooner. Keep in mind, in LA is eight hours behind us.” They look shocked. Louis says “flights to LA range from 12 to 24 hours. Nonstop is 12 hours. Stopping adds two to three hours per stop.” They look shocked. Louis says “the more you stop, the longer it takes, and the shorter we book, the longer it will take.” They understand. 

Louis kisses all of them and says “if you’re scared, you will sit in my lap or you will sit in Cassandra’s lap.” The kids understand. Louis sighs and ends up dragging out all of the suit cases from storage in the house. The stuff that Louis’ ordered online arrives. The kids are surprised. Melanie points to the monkey adult masks. Louis giggles, takes one out and puts it on his own face while singing “ou, eh, oh, ha-ha, look at me, I’m a monkey now.” They all laugh their heads off. Melanie lights up and smiles wide. Louis takes it off and kisses her head. Louis says “you remember it, I can tell.” Melanie says “no, but I loved it.” Louis says “oi, I sang that song to you from the time you turned 3 to the age of 4. Every single day.” Melanie says “it’s cute.” Louis says “goodie.” Louis kisses her head. The kids get excited about flying; they haven’t gone on a vacation in over a year to the states. Daddy keeps promising to take them again, but he always had stuff to do in LA, meaning no vacations. 

Louis talks to the airport and isn’t surprised that they could fly the private jet whenever they want. They would have to charter some flights, unless Louis is packing his whole house up. Louis laughs and says “well if you count twelve kids, all of their toys and clothes as enough stuff, then yeah, my whole house is flying to LA.” They understand. Louis asks about strollers. They’re surprised. Louis explains that one of his babies, will need his attention and he’ll need all of the spots that they have set up for nebulizers. They talk to Louis’ about the kids' needs. Louis promises that they’ll handle food on their ends; they’ve got nothing to worry about when it comes to feeding their kids. They’ll just need water bottles and orange juice. 

They make lists and lists of things that they’ll need. Dan, Daisy, Phoebe, Fizzy, Charlotte, Doris and Ernest help them with the kids and packing stuff into suit cases. Louis ends up packing up all of stuffy land into six big duffle bags. Louis spends time with his kids and ends up showing them pictures from when they were babies. 

Melanie falls in love with their mother even more and can finally see her face a bit more. Melanie smiles and giggles with Louis about the stories he tells her. Louis absolutely refuses to show her the section labeled coming home and explains that he hasn’t looked through it in years and he doesn’t know if they could handle it. Melanie understands.

Louis looks online and finds strollers in LA. Louis is relieved to learn that the airport will let them use luggage carts for the carryon bags as well as a huge six seating stroller. All of the kids pack activity bags and put their toys in back packs. Fizzy, Charlotte, Daisy and Phoebe agree to help them fly. Louis hugs all of them and thanks them. The kids do too. Doris and Ernest would rather stay home with Dan. 

Alex and Arron are a bit disappointed, but meet up with Louis and Melanie. Melanie hugs them goodbye. They both cry a bit. Melanie giggles and promises that she’ll have daddy bring her back for the school year. Louis knows that’s impossible, once she gets to LA and meets her mother, he knows she’ll never want to leave again. Louis speaks to Lauren with Melanie. Melanie says “bye, we’re heading to the states.” Lauren is surprised. 

Louis smiles and says “don’t worry; I can handle her asthma on a flight. I hate to brag, but I’m a bit of a flying expert.” The kids all giggle and snicker because he’s not. Lauren giggles and tells them that she thinks Louis is extremely responsible and organized. Lauren says “do you need anything?” Louis says “advice, if you’ve got any.” Lauren talks to him in private. Lauren says “just be careful with Melanie, she’s more nonverbal than people can handle.” Louis smiles and says “I know.” Lauren says “you’re pretty much automatic with her on stuff, so a lot of it you don’t even notice. You putting your arm over her in a protective way makes her calm down.” Louis smiles and says “I know; I just wish you were helping at the camp.” Lauren says “oh that music camp.” Louis says “yeah, she’s pretty much been talking about it nonstop since she asked me.” Lauren says “have you started them on symbicort?” Louis says “no, why?” Lauren offers to help. 

Louis smiles and says “I’ve got them, but thanks.” Lauren says “good luck Louie, I’m pretty sure they won’t want to come back.” Louis says “I don’t know yet, maybe for a few months. LA doesn’t have a winter.” 

Lauren whispers “good luck. You’re taking most of my patients with you, so call me if you run into issues out in LA.” Louis whispers “no I’m not; you took on all of the patients.” Lauren snorts and whispers “now that Lindsey is back full time, I’m down to 20 total, your twelve make up most of that. Alex and Arron are really going to miss her.” Louis smiles and whispers “she’s going to miss the three of you, but I need Harriet to start anything with Melanie.” Lauren smiles and hugs him. Louis hugs her and thanks her for everything. Lauren thanks him for trusting her to take care of his kids for so long now.

Louis leaves with the kids. Louis talks to Nicole, Nicole doesn’t remember why the trials with Melanie failed, but she knows they gave up the second Melanie screamed for mommy when they mentioned her possibly needing tubes to try it again. Nicole promises to look into it with Jennifer’s help. Louis thanks her and hopes that one of them will come up with the same answer as them.

Jennifer calls him on his work cell phone. Louis says “hello?” Jennifer says “hi, don’t start Melanie on symbicort or flovent, high chance she’s allergic to steroids. Under weight could also be an issue.” Louis says “she weighs eighty pounds.” Jennifer says “oh god, okay. I will let Nicole know, don’t give her symbicort.” Louis asks about albuterol. Nicole lets him know that albuterol is the only thing Melanie responds well to, so he has to do that with her for at least ten minutes. Louis thanks her.

A few days later, they do breakfast and lunch prep in the morning for the flight. Cassandra puts gluten and lactose free on all of the lunch bags that have lactose and gluten free stuff. Cassandra packs more snacks that are gluten free, but have lactose in them.

They leave for the airport after the kids are dressed and the bus as well as the van are packed up with everything. Louis and Cassandra have all of the stuff that can’t be checked into luggage claim on the bus with the kids. 

All of the stuffed animals are in duffle bags on the bus. All of the asthma stuff are in back packs. All of the food is in bags that have icepacks built in. They eat breakfast before they go to the airport. 

Louis and Cassandra do a check of the bags and the rooms in the house. Louis makes sure his electronics are in a big messenger bag. Louis lets the kids know that the airports have special rules for luggage since they’re going over to America. 

At the airport, Louis is carrying Melanie and Jordana. Cassandra has Joey. Lottie, Fizzy, Daisy and Phoebe help with the baggage check in for the private flight. Louis isn’t surprised that they’ll have to take the boxes on the plane because they don’t really like to be responsible for actual boxes. The kids giggle because the boxes have books as well as other heavy things that they like. Dan ends up having to help them. The kids have fits about going through the metal detectors. Louis sighs and gets all of them calm within seconds. Cassandra leaves Joey with Louis and Fizzy. Melanie watches and sees them helping all of the kids a head of time with the bags and what to put in a separate bin. 

All Louis can think about is Melanie getting sick from this trip. Louis is pretty much automatic with the bags that he has. Louis has to prove that the nebulizers are portable and he turns all of them on. Louis turns them off again so that they won’t waste the charge that they have. They understand. 

Melanie giggles at her siblings that are messing with the metal detectors. Louis says “oi! Salvatore, Olivia, Hope, Nathan.” They all giggle and snicker. Jordana says “they are hopeless daddy.” Louis squawks and says “does that mean I’m hopeless because they take after me?” They all giggle and say “no!” Louis giggles. Louis takes of Melanie’s shoes and tickles her feet. Melanie giggles and sticks her tongue out. Louis grin and giggles. Louis goes through it and doesn’t get beeped. The kids giggle because he gets her shoes back on and then cheats two more times with Joey and Jordana. They giggle with the triplets running through with their shoes on. Louis says “sorry, they’re a bit silly.” 

They’ve got the airport people laughing at them. They have to get the food through next. The airport people are surprised by the foods and they blush because they don’t carry any of that on the flights. Louis smiles and says “I know, told the crew not to worry about it.” The kids giggle and snicker because if anyone can get away with taking food into a place where you can’t take food past, it’s their dad. The girls help get the rest of the stuff that is being checked through. Dan, Doris and Ernest leave after saying goodbye to all of them. 

Charlotte ends up going onto the flight with them and the kids, Louis is so glad that all of them packed clothes for themselves for a few weeks. Dan, Doris and Ernest are able to take the bus and the van back to Louis’ place. A security team is going with them too because it’s public knowledge that Louis is flying with their kids. 

On the plane, the staff is very helpful with answering their questions about flying. The kids ask silly questions, like can they watch movies. The staff helps get the boxes onto seats. Cassandra and the girls help with buckling the kids into seats. Louis says “can I hold this one?” Louis points to Melanie. They say “sure.” Louis smiles and kisses her head. Melanie huffs and glares at him. 

Jordana smirks and says “then I call hogging Daddy’s lap.” Melanie’s eyes go wide. Louis giggles and puts up the middle arm rests that are dividing the seats. They both calm down with him sitting near the window. Louis shuts all of the blinds near him. The girls go around shutting the rest of the blinds. Louis is glad that they had no issues with the vests or icepacks. Louis kisses Melanie’s head. Melanie is the calmest out of everyone during takeoff, which surprises Louis a lot. Melanie smiles once they’re in the air because she did it. Louis kisses her six times as well as the rest of the kids as soon as he’s able to move. Louis buckles himself back in next to Jordana and Melanie.

Louis tells them silly stories about Niall and his eating habits over in America. Louis puts on three different movies in each row. All of the kids move to watch whatever movie they want. Melanie stays with Louis and Jordana. They watch the movie the princess diaries two because Louis fills them in pretty quickly on the first one without all of the sad parts. The rest of the kids listen to movies or color. 

They eat snacks three hours later and after that more movies. They all watch the parent trap. They can’t tell the two apart. Louis explains that the two girls are twins, identical twins, but that will be discovered by the girls later on in the movie. They all giggle. Louis promises that these two are not as innocent as they look. The kids giggle and snicker.

Louis sits with his sisters and Cassandra for a while. Melanie gets anxious. Louis brings her with him to tour the plane. Melanie giggles at all of the bathrooms. Louis gives the kids juice and then they all take turns in the three bathrooms that they can use. Melanie has to go too. Louis takes her to the bigger one to be able to help her. Melanie blushes and hides her face because she doesn’t want anyone else to help her. Lottie offers. Louis sighs and Melanie says “no.” Lottie is surprised. Louis kisses her head and takes her to the bathroom. Melanie loves the bed and wants to nap on one of the couches with him. Louis giggles and lets her fall asleep in his arms on a couch. 

All of the kids nap for four hours after Louis tells them that they’ll be getting to LA pretty early because LA is asleep right now. Melanie naps for a good six hours before she needs albuterol. Louis gives it to her knowing that she’s probably panicked herself into her asthma acting up. The rest of the kids are pretty much good to go, but they all nap a while to pass more time. Louis ends up napping for a little bit too. The kids giggle and take photos. Louis smirks in most of the photos because he’s awake. Melanie snickers. Louis kisses her and tickles some of the kids. They all giggle and go back to their seats.

Harry sees the news in the morning when he wakes up that Louis is flying into LAX from London with the kids. The footage from other people at the airport have the kids’ faces blurred out. They ended up having to blur out Louis’ head halfway for most of the kids that he carried through the metal detectors. The hosts explain that legally, the Tomlinson kids can’t have their pictures posted online, so anyone posting videos needs to be aware that the lawyers for Louie and his family will ask them to take the videos down if they find that one of the kids’ faces is online. 

Harry and the boys look through the hashtag Tomlinson kids at Heathrow. Melanie’s face is online because she’s the cutest of all of the kids. The accounts that have her face are written down and reported to twitter. Harry sends polite tweets to the accounts, asking them to please remove the photos of their children from their accounts. The people agree, but want him to post photos of that cutie on his own accounts. 

Harry posts on the official twitter accounts for himself and the band to please respect their choice not to have the kids’ faces and anything about the kids plastered all over the internet. As well as hashtag respect the styles Tomlinson children. The new hashtag trends with their fans defending them.


	7. London to LA part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arriving at LAX, going to the LA house, and starting to unpack their stuff. Louis returns to working in the office every day. The sextuplets ask Louis questions about them being born; prying questions that Louis never thought they'd ask. Niall finds out that Jennifer won't be at camp until the third or fourth week.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Going to go start editing chapter eight now, see you Tuesday!

Louis and Cassandra rent two big buses as well as a van for the girls to use. They have to get the baggage from baggage claim and are surprised that quite a few paparazzi showed up. They take photos of the girls and Louie. Melanie ends up in Louis’ arms at that point because all of these people are too loud, and scary. Louis asks them politely to tone it down a lot and reminds them that they can’t take pictures of his children. They stop instantly and delete the photos that they did get of the child in his arms. She sasses back “I have a name.” Louis giggles and says “they don’t know your name, because they’re strangers.” Melanie agrees that they’re strangers. Louis kids photo bomb the photos with their Aunts because they want attention. Louis giggles and snickers. Louis says “alright, I think you’ve got enough, we’ve got places to get to.” 

The kids smirk and giggle. The strangers with the cameras take the most photos from the back because that’s how they out do the rules. Melanie hides her face in Louis’ chest while he comforts her. The kids all giggle. The girls get the suit cases on to the luggage carts. The kids all have their back packs. The girls have the nebulizers as well as stuffed animal duffle bags. Louis puts Melanie down and gets out one of her stuffed animals. Melanie says “cuddly bear!!” Melanie snuggles with it right away. Louis puts the bags on himself again and then picks up Melanie again. Melanie smiles and cuddles into him with the stuffed teddy bear. 

They get the stuff onto the two buses and in the van. Cassandra and Louis take all of the kids on the one bus. Louis buckles in all of the kids with Cassandra’s help.

Louis gets out and they go insane taking photos of the buses and him packing the second bus with help from the girls. Charlotte is driving the second bus and the other girls go in the van. Louis waves to the paparazzi and all of the fans who have gathered. They all want photos with Louis. Security helps to keep them calm because they never know. Louis has to go because the kids are getting a bit impatient. They say “finally!!” Louis giggles and tells them that they’re very impatient. The kids take goofy photos on their own phones and then text them to their cousins to say that they’re in LA now. Louis sits down in the same row as Jordana. Cassandra closes the door to the bus and then drives to the house. 

They get the stuff into the house in about seven trips. Zayn and Liam are there by themselves to help. Louis asks if they took a day off or what. They giggle and explain that they’ve been busy on the internet keeping the kids photos off. Louis says “well that job just got worse at LAX.” They leave pretty quickly. Louis gives the kids a tour of the big house. They love their real bedrooms. Melanie cries with hers because it’s pink and she shares with Hope and Olivia. Louis takes her to his room and the new stuffy land room. Melanie loves the huge floor teddy bears. Louis lets the kids unpack the stuffed animal land bags. 

Louis and the girls make shopping lists for the stores. Louis separates the boxes into toys, books, movies and then clothing suit cases as well as toys. The kids make messes in the new house in no time.

Melanie’s airport incident at LAX is all over the internet with her sassing the paparazzi and then getting all anxious. Harry gets worried and then the lawyers gang up on every single account that posts a video of Louis with Melanie. A few post photos of the incident from different angles and then photos with Louis outside. Someone comments that his kids are very impatient and she knows kids their ages that have way more patience than his. Louis responds politely please take the photos of my daughter off of your account, very nice to meet you, sorry for my children being impatient. They’re not use to paparazzi or fans. Thanks!

Louis keeps responding to fans who call his kids rude. Louis sends out a general tweet: Our children are used to being children, they’re not used to fans or paparazzi. Someone asks him how old his kids are. Louis responds 9, 8, 7 and 5. They start guessing the girl with the sass age. She’s literally trending as the StylinsonSassChild. Louis looks through the hashtag and giggles at their guesses. No one in the hashtag believes that she’s nine. Melanie squawks and says “daddy, tell them I’m nine!!” Louis giggles and posts on his account hashtag StylinsonSassChild she’s almost nine, and she wants to make sure you know that she’s almost nine. Louis wants to add that she’s a preemie, but he doesn’t. The six of them squeal because they are nine. Louis smirks and kisses all of them. Yes, they did turn nine, but that’s the day they were born and officially theirs. Louis kisses all of the kids and then asks who wants to go see his work places this week. They all cheer. 

Melanie just grins; she’s got some tips up her sleeves from the movies they watched. Melanie and the kids plan in the basement. They come up with pros and cons to Harry and Louie. The biggest con in their opinion is them possibly loving each other so much that they’d get married, then adopt children together, then they’d never get their mom back. 

Melanie says “but what if mom left dad because he’s gay?” They all think that she’s got a really good point. Melanie says “daddy?” Louis says “yes darling?” Melanie says “what was it like when you found out you were having the six of us?” Louis says “what do you mean?” Melanie says “mommy had to have gotten pregnant with us, right?” Louis takes a deep breath. Louis talks to Harry in private. Harry says “tell them that with my asthma, I couldn’t carry them.” Louis sighs and says “yeah, that works for the triplets as well as the other three, but not the six.” Harry says “oh, cause they’re adopted.” Louis says “exactly.” Harry doesn’t know how to respond, neither does Louis. 

Louis ends up getting advice from Johnson on the situation. Louis then talks to Erin as well as Jennifer. Louis sighs; he doesn’t like their answers for how to explain things. Jennifer suggests asking Nicole for advice. Louis smiles, Nicole would probably be the best one for that actually. Nicole says “hi Louie, heard that you were in town.” Louis says “hi Nicole, Melanie is asking questions that I don’t know how to answer.” Nicole says “what does she want to know?” Louis says “how we reacted when we found out we were having six babies.” Nicole says “you can tell her you thought it was four, until that day, then boom six.” Louis says “that’s true, but what if they all ask questions?” Nicole says “be honest, tell them it’s not easy for you to talk about.” Louis says “true.” 

Louis goes through the photo boxes of the kids in the hospital. Louis has tears in his eyes as he looks through the photos. Melanie, Salvatore, Nathan, Joey. Olivia and Hope sneak in. Salvatore says “what are you looking at?” Louis is looking at a picture of him and says “baby photos.” They all want to see. Louis is quick to put the hospital ones away. Louis wipes away his own tears and says “sorry, I never expected you guys to ask questions so young.” Melanie says “dad, we’re nine. We’re old enough to handle whatever it is.” Louis says “okay, I will show you the least scary photos from the day we brought you home.” They all light up. Louis grabs the section in Hope’s box and checks the photos. Louis says “Hope, we brought you home first.” Hope looks shocked. 

Louis shows all of them the photos of him and Hope in the small van that they had at the time before they bought the twelve passenger van. Harry has the van still. Hope smiles wide and says “ha!! So I’m the oldest.” Louis says “not necessarily.” Salvatore says “who came home next?!” Nathan says “that’s not fair, Hope came home first.” They all agree. Louis giggles and kisses her. Louis kisses Olivia and then shows them her photos. Melanie is absolutely jealous because that makes her the youngest. 

Louis sees that Harry is in all of Nathan’s home coming photos, except for the few in the van with both of them and Harry with the girls in the next row. Louis sees the painted nail that belongs to Zayn. Louis says “Nathan and Salvatore, you two came home together.” 

They both high five. Louis shows them the photos in the van. They both look surprised. Louis smiles and says “uncle Zayn and Uncle Liam own this van now, obviously we upgraded to a bus.” They giggle. Louis shows them more of the boys. Salvatore says “so Melanie and Joey are the youngest.” Louis says “I’m not going to say the exact order.” Louis shows them more. 

Salvatore points to the tubes in his nose and says “what is that?” Louis says “nosey tubbies buddy, obviously both of you needed them in.” Nathan and Salvatore glare. Louis lets Melanie look farther. The boys don’t like their home coming photos. Olivia and Hope are glad that they’re the only ones who didn’t come home with tubes in their noses. 

Louis shows them Joey’s photos first. Joey groans because his dad is embarrassing him now. Melanie giggles because she can see a pink foot in most of the photos. Louis gets out hers. Melanie giggles. Salvatore says “why only photos of Joey and Melanie in the house?” Louis figures out why pretty quickly, Melanie is in the first row and Harry is in the second row. Louis has monitors and oxygen tanks surrounding him and Melanie. Louis hides them quickly and says “because that’s too many questions that you guys would want answers to.” They pout. Louis shows Melanie the photos only. 

Melanie starts crying and points to their mother. Louis says “yeah, you and mommy were inseparable.” Melanie looks shocked. Louis says “you absolutely hated car rides.” Melanie giggles. Louis says “I’m serious, hated them with a passion. We had to drag Joey out with us every single time even if he didn’t need to go out because that’s the only way you’d stop screaming.” 

Melanie giggles. Joey smiles. Salvatore gets jealous. Louis kisses all of them. Salvatore says “I’m jealous, those two are so close.” Louis says “yeah, well all six of you are extremely close to each other.” They all disagree. 

That evening, they set up five nebulizers at the table and one at the counter. Louis gives the six oldest ones symbicort first. Melanie ends up running into stuffed animal land. Louis says “Jordie, come here bug.” Jordana walks in and says “yes Daddy?” Louis scoops her up and says “how do you feel about trying a new medicine?” Jordana says “okay, what is it?” Louis says “it’s called symbicort.” Jordana says “sure!” Louis says “okay.” Louis gives her the symbicort that he took out for Melanie. Jordana feels amazing and wants to go crazy. Louis says “oi!!! Take it easy, all six of you!!” They all rush to stuffy land. Salvatore is able to convince Melanie to try it. Melanie wanders back to Louis with her teddy bear in her arms. Louis hugs her and whispers “hi love bug, want to go to my room to try it?” Melanie nods her head and whispers super quietly “monkey?” Louis whispers “sure pumpkin.” Louis gets out every mask option for her and takes her into his room. Louis gets another symbicort, new parts and grabs the nebulizer. Louis takes everything to his room. Melanie is on his bed hugging the bear very tightly. Louis tries monkey with her and is able to get the mask on without her dodging or moving. Melanie snuggles into Louis while the medicine is going. Melanie ends up falling asleep during the fifteen minutes. Louis turns off the nebulizer and leaves her on his bed. Louis takes everything out to the kitchen and then gives the rest of the kids albuterol.

The next day, Louis gets ready to go into the label. Melanie is surprised. The oldest ones take symbicort again. Jordana does too. Melanie absolutely refuses to take it unless dad tells her where he’s going. Louis smirks and says “on a date with Harry.” Melanie’s eyes go wide and her jaw drops. Louis laughs and says “got you.” Melanie huffs and pouts. Louis kisses her head and says “I’m off to work darling! Now that we’re in LA, I can go to the office every single day.” Louis smiles wide. Melanie pouts even more and says “no! Stay home day.” Louis says “no, I’m going to work.” Melanie says “but I feel sick!” Louis says “oi, then you need albuterol before I go, plus symbicort.” Melanie’s eyes go wide and she takes off running to her room. Louis sighs and calls Liam. Louis says “hey Li, I’m going to be late.” Liam says “that’s alright, didn’t realize you’d recover so fast with the time change.” Louis says “oi, I do wonderful with the time. Mel’s just putting up a bit of a fight over me leaving her.” Liam says “ah. Too used to you working from home.” Louis says “yeah, and them getting out of school routine really isn’t helping.” Liam suggest the school their kids go to. Louis agrees to talk to them. Louis hangs up and then gets Melanie to take symbicort. Melanie confesses to lying about feeling sick because she wanted him to stay home. Louis says “oi, I knew it.” Melanie looks shocked. Louis kisses her forehead and thanks her for being honest with him.

At the office, Louis arrives with his stuff and goes to see the boys. They all hug him. Harry says “can you give me symbicort?” Louis says “yes babe, I’ll give it to you in a few minutes.” Harry says “thanks.” Louis and Harry go to Harry’s office. Harry puts everything together and then Louis puts the medicine in the cup. Harry puts the mask on himself and Louis turns on the nebulizer. Liam, Zayn and Niall walk in. Liam says “wow.” Louis says “he didn’t fight me, Melanie didn’t either.” Harry giggles and says “so I’m better than the kids?” Louis says “definitely, you put the medicine parts together.” Harry smirks and giggles. 

Demi’s pov:

Jennifer calls Demi on her cell phone. Demi says “hi Jennifer, what’s up?” Jennifer sighs and says “I’ve got six patients now, sorry Demi.” Demi says “it’s okay; you’ll be coming the third or fourth week, right?” Jennifer says “that’s the plan, but I have to talk to the parents first.” Demi says “thanks.” Jennifer says “you should start calling the families we know with kids that can go under.”  
Demi says “I will.” Demi hangs up and calls Niall Horan first.

Niall answers “hello Mrs. Lovato-Jonas, what’s up?” Demi says “hi Niall, I just wanted to give you the heads up that Jennifer will not be at camp the whole summer.” Niall freezes and says “what?” Demi says “she’s hoping to come in the third week of camp, but she has six patients whose parents aren’t okay with Nicole taking care of their kids for the summer.” Niall says “oi, that sucks.” Demi says “I know, I agree.” Niall sighs and says “so she’ll be there, just late?” Demi says “yes. We’ve also decide to extend camp from 8 to ten weeks to 8 to twelve, that way everyone still gets eight weeks with Jennifer.” Niall says “brilliant.” Demi says “thanks, we just wanted to let you know since your kids are so young plus they’ve got anxiety.” Niall says “I know, thanks Demi. I’ll tell Melissa and the kids when I get home, then get back to you on if they’re still coming or not.” Niall hangs up.

Demi finishes calling the 25 regular campers parents and only 5 will for sure come still as long as they’ll have Samantha there. 10 will not come until Jennifer is there and 10 maybes. 

Niall returns her call and says “will Samantha be there still?” Demi says “yes, Samantha will be here.” Niall says “excellent, I’ll tell the kids they’ll have Samantha only for a few weeks, but then Jennifer should be there.” Demi says “exactly.” Niall says “so where will Nicole be?” Demi says “we’re going to have a first aid cabin and a medicine cabin, we won’t know where everyone will be all day long, but the first weekend, Nicole and Samantha will probably be in the medicine cabin or talking to parents about campers.” Niall says “as long as you’re aware that my children will only be able to handle Samantha during panic attacks.” Demi says “yes, I’m aware and I’ll make sure the other counselors are aware too.” Demi makes a note that says Horan kids (Alexis, Savannah, Ally, Matthew, Ryan and Niall Junior): can only handle Samantha for panic attacks. Demi says “okay, I’ve got it written down.” Niall says “thank you Mrs. Lovato” and hangs up. 

Demi works on ordering stuff online for the first aid cabin. Joe works on emailing the camp forms to parents that have asked for them already. Joe sends one to Niall, then one to Liam and Zayn, then one to Louis. Joe sees that Harry sent a request for forms too and he sends it to him.

Louis sends an email to let them know that he and Harry are actually separated, but it’s not public knowledge. Harry’s got three of their kids and Louis has 12. Joe says “Demi?” Demi says “yeah?” Joe says “Styles and Tomlinson are separated.” Demi looks surprised and says “what?” Joe says “Harry and Louis are separated, it’s not general public knowledge, only the two of us can know.” Demi says “wow, why’s that important?” Joe says “they separated their children, Harry’s got three of them and Louis has twelve.” Samantha walks in and says “I just spent about ten minutes on face time with Jennifer and then thirty minutes with Nicole explaining to her about being on duty during the day only.” Demi says “thanks Samantha.” Samantha says “she’s going to start informing her patients that she’ll be at the camp this year too, so we might be getting even more.” Joe groans and says “okay, we’ve got plenty of staff, as long as we don’t go over 130.” Demi says “how many staff do we have this year?” Joe says “40; 20 for at night, 20 for during the day, excluding us, Samantha, Jennifer, Megan, Julie and the cooking staff.” 

Demi says “so as long as we don’t accept more than 150 kids we’re still in legal ratio.” Joe says “exactly because it’s 1 to 10 day and 2 to 16 at night.” Demi says “do we have enough room in the two staff cabins?” Joe says “no idea, what do you mean?” Demi says “we’re using the extra staff sleeping cabin as the first aid cabin this year, well at least half of it, so I just want to make sure we have ten beds on each side.” Joe agrees. Demi says “also we’ll have to check the cabins that the kitchen staff sleeps in to make sure they’ve got enough spots.” Joe says “good thinking.” Demi says “I’ll check those cabins, that way you’re not getting too winded.” Demi goes towards the mess hall; Joe and Samantha check the two staff cabins. Joe sighs. Samantha takes photos of the two cabins, to show Demi. Joe pouts because they don’t have enough beds. Samantha says “technically the night staff won’t be in these rooms at night, we’ll need them in the kids’ cabins.” Joe says “that’s actually a good point.” Samantha says “we should check the kids’ cabins with Demi, just to make sure we’ve got 8 beds for the kids and at least one for the adult.” Joe says “good point, so like nine beds.” Samantha says “yeah, last year we did only 12 in each cabin, that way we could have two counselors on each side.” Joe says “but this year we’ve got 15 as the biggest family.” Samantha says “technically 30 new campers between the Horan’s, Malik-Payne’s and the Styles-Tomlinson.” Joe says “oh yeah, they’ve got triplets that can attend this year.” Samantha says “exactly.” 

Joe says “but we only got like 80 campers last year, this year we’ve got 120, 15 or more of them will be late.” Samantha says “when are the forms due?” Joe says “I think we planned on May 15th through the 25th as the ten days to get them in to us.” Samantha says “oh, alright.” Joe says “Demi added a belongings list to the forms, technology specifically, that way the kids that bring tablets or cell phones, we know to make sure they’ve got them before they leave camp.” Samantha says “good idea.”


	8. chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis fills out the forms for summer camp as well as gets more medication. Demi and Joe move with their six children down to camp; then start to get ready for the camp to start. Louis and Melanie have another heart to heart conversation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!! Happy Tuesday, enjoy and you might be getting chapter nine before the end of the day :)

Louis’ pov:

Louis gets the form emailed from Joe and prints it as soon as he gets home. He prints twelve copies of the form. 

Louis fills out the forms for the kids to attend music camp. Louis groans and fills out the medication section with the exact doses that are on the nebulizer boxes for each child. Louis adds possibly allergic to flovent for all of the kids and definitely allergic to flovent for Melanie.

Louis gets more symbicort for each of the kids from the pharmacy; they’re each getting their own prescriptions of symbicort instead of joint as well as their own prescriptions for albuterol. Louis sighs because they give him 12 huge brown bags of medication with each child’s information on the bag. Louis smiles and thanks the pharmacy workers. Louis leaves with plastic bags full of medication. Louis is papped leaving the pharmacy and he instantly knows the pharmacy called them. Louis flips them off and gets into his SUV. 

Liam calls and says “dude, you made twitter blow up, pictures as well as a video of you flipping off paparazzi while getting into your SUV at the pharmacy.” Louis says “someone called the god damn paps, I wasn’t fucking happy.” Liam says “oh, what was in the bags?” Louis says “albuterol and symbicort for all of the kids. Samantha gave me enough to get through a few weeks, called in more and then the pharmacy suggested doing separate prescriptions now that we know they’re responding well to it.”

Liam says “oh, okay, so nothing too crazy like the internet is speculating.” Louis says “what they hell are they saying?” Liam snickers and says “that you hid adult items in the brown paper bags.” Louis moans, groans and says “fuck them all.” Liam laughs out loud and giggles before saying “don’t tweet anything, you’ll cause them to go bananas.” Louis says “watch me!!” Liam begs him not to get into twitter spats with their fan base. 

Louis gets home and goes on a twitter rant, telling them to mind their own damn business, to stop insinuating that everything he buys is related to adult activities as well as to please not call the paparazzi or post his picture online without telling him!!!

Harry tweets out sorry my husband needed to go to the pharmacy just like everyone else. 

Louis responds just so everyone knows, I’ll be back at the same pharmacy tomorrow after work!!! Meet and greet at 5pm!!!

Samantha calls him and asks if she should call the private pharmacy for Harry’s medicine. Louis says “no, the same one is good.” Samantha agrees and promises to call it in during the day so that hopefully it’s ready by the time he’s done with work. Louis says “thanks Samantha.” Louis hangs up. 

Harry surprised them all by taking home his nebulizer and taking it in private at night as well as proving to Louis that he’s taking it in the morning as well as at night. 

Louis’ jaw drops when Harry face times him the next morning. Harry grins and giggles with the mask on his face in his room. Louis says “holy shit, I’m so proud of you Hazza.” Harry smiles wide and says “thanks sweetcheeks.”

Louis gets the rude awaking from Melanie that he’s been waiting for with medicine, she cries and dodges the mask. Louis puts it down in the cup holder, wipes away her tears and just holds her in his arms. Melanie cries for a few minutes and lets Louis just comfort her. Louis ends up facetiming Samantha for help. Louis carries Melanie with him into stuffy land while it rings. Joe Jonas’ face pops up and he squints his eyes at the tablet. Joe puts his glasses on and says “who’s this?” Louis says “oi, what the fuck? I didn’t call you, JONAS.” Melanie’s eyes go wide, the famous Lovato-Jonas music camp director?! Joe looks at the tablet and says “who’s tablet is this?!” Demi looks and says “no idea, was in the office yesterday, assumed it was ours, why?” Louis’ eyes go wide as he realizes Samantha doesn’t have her tablet with her and he quickly hangs up. 

Demi’s pov:

As soon as the person hangs up, Joe says “ah, it’s Samantha’s.” Demi says “oh, snap. We just talked to a parent.” Joe giggles and says “of one of Samantha’s patients, shit.” Demi giggles and says “he called you Jonas.” Joe smirks and says “it’s Lovato-Jonas, but I guess it doesn’t really matter.” Demi laughs and kisses him on the cheek before getting their kids up. Samantha calls and says “hi, have either of you seen my tablet?” Joe says “right here, in my hands. Dem thought it was ours.” Samantha says “that’s okay; I’ll probably be there later this afternoon.” Joe, curious, asks why she’d be so late when she’s thinking of retiring. Samantha says “oi! I’ll never be retired thanks to you.” Joe laughs out loud and smiles before saying “got that right!!” Samantha says “it’s none of your business.” Samantha’s other phone rings. Samantha says “hello?” Samantha says “hi, give me two seconds to hang up my other phone.” Samantha hangs up the phone she called Joe on. Joe huffs and says “Dems, do we have Samantha’s personal number or work?” Demi says “both, why?” Joe asks why she’s calling him on work, but receiving calls on her personal still. Demi says “Joseph, stop trying to pry your way into Samantha’s personal life.” Joe huffs, pouts and says “but I thought we were close enough to know everything about her personal life!” Demi blushes and says “Joe! We don’t tell her everything about our own personal life, why should she tell us about hers?” Joe pouts and says “because I need to know why she’s meeting us down at camp later than what we agreed yesterday.” Demi says “something probably came up, she still has patients that call her; it could’ve even been that parent that called her tablet earlier.” Joe calms down and says “true.” Demi says “what are you worried about Joey?” Joe says “her getting poached by Kevin or Nick or someone else.” Demi smiles and says “Nick already has someone working at his camp exclusively, Kevin’s the only one that’s tried to poach her, but she turned him down because she can’t be away from cell service all year round.” Joe says “oh yeah.” Demi says “she’s got other parents that she helps when they’re struggling with what to do.” Their doorbell rings. Demi is surprised. Demi opens the door and smiles. Demi says “hi Samantha, come on in.” Samantha says “thanks.” Joe says “hi.” Samantha says “hi Joe.” Demi gives Samantha her tablet. Samantha says “thanks.” Samantha checks the recent calls and her eyes go wide. Samantha calls them back right away and a person says “finally!!” Samantha says “oi, you’ve got to be calm otherwise you’ll cause her to panic more.” The person says “I’m trying, I’m trying, but she won’t stop crying.” Samantha says “have you tried everything I told you to try?” The person says “yes!! I’ve tried monkey, I’ve tried doggy, hell I even tried elephant and it got chucked across the room.” The tablet turns to show a mask all of the way across the room. 

Samantha giggles. The person squawks and says “it’s not funny!” A kid snickers and giggles. The person says “oi, you think this is funny too?” The kid obviously responds and the person says “your still giggling, what’s so funny?” The person squawks in offense and says “me?! I’m so funny!?” Samantha says “show me what you’re doing.” Joe peaks over. Samantha glares and turns the tablet away. Joe’s eyes go wide and he pouts. Samantha raises an eyebrow at Joe and then turns her attention back to her tablet. 

Joe tries to peak again and Demi smacks his arm gently. Joe says “ow!!” Demi says “stop trying to ease drop!!” Joe says “fine, I’ll stop!” Demi pulls him into their kitchen so that he stops ease dropping on Samantha’s conversation. 

Louis’ pov:

Louis tries the monkey mask again and Melanie just instantly reacts by moving her face the other way completely. Samantha says “Melanie?” Melanie looks at Samantha. Samantha says “what’s got you so upset this morning sweetheart?” Melanie says “daddy said he has to go to work again and I thought LA meant he’d stop leaving us!! Yet he leaves more now than ever!!” Melanie starts crying again. Louis coos and says “sweetheart, I was working from home before because we don’t have an office in London. Now that we’re in la, the office is like thirty minutes from the house. I start work at eight thirty; I’m done by four thirty. Last night I was home later because I had to stop at the pharmacy to get your medication.” Melanie calms down and says “so you’ll be home again?” Louis says “yes, of course sweetheart, what makes you think I’m not coming back home?” Melanie shrugs and says “I don’t know.” Louis kisses her cheek and says “I’ll talk to the boys about working from home one or two days a week, okay?” Melanie smiles wide, hugs him tightly and says “okay, thanks daddy.” Melanie lets Louis put the mask on her face this time and Louis is relieved. Samantha smiles. Louis says “thanks Samantha.” Samantha says “no problem.” Louis hangs up. 

Melanie snuggles with Louis and falls asleep from exhaustion. Louis kisses her forehead. Melanie smiles and sighs. Louis says “how are you feeling on symbicort love bug?” Melanie says “really good, why?” Louis says “just making sure you’re feeling good on it.” Melanie says “much better than flovent.” Louis says “that’s all I needed to know.” Melanie says “I miss Lauren.” Louis smiles and says “oh sweetheart.” Melanie says “you’ll never find someone with pink stetheys, only Lauren has them.” Louis giggles and says “well I’ll let you know if I meet someone with pink stetheys.” Melanie says “and I’ll tell you if I meet someone at camp with pink stetheys.” Louis giggles and says “okay.”

Demi’s pov:

Demi and Joe start packing their stuff up as well as the kids’ stuff. They have their own cabin at the camp that they live in for the summer. They put the bags into their ten passenger van as well as boxes of books, toys and movies. 

Samantha is also packing her stuff up for the summer. She’ll be moving down to the camp the same week as them. Nicole won’t be arriving until the week before camp starts. Jennifer, Megan, Julie and Samantha plan on setting up the two cabins.

The kitchen staff will arrive on the 20th, the counselors will arrive on the 17th, Julie and Megan will be there on the 23rd full time. Julie and Megan will bring lots of the stuff for the medical cabins every weekend, just until they’ve got everything. Jennifer will also be bringing stuff down to the camp for the anxiety cabin that way the kids that have been there before can find their usual comfort items. 

On the fifteenth, they speak to the members of one direction on facetime using Samantha’s tablet. Demi says “so what questions do you guys have?” Louis says “mainly questions about the camp and our children.” The rest agree. Liam says “what’s the best way to reach our children?” Demi says “well facetime is always pretty good; we’ll help them connect any phones or tablets to the camp’s Wi-Fi. They’ll be so busy with daily activities, but they do have a few free times.” Liam says “how will you reach us in case of emergency?” Samantha says “emergency contact. Whatever number you leave, that’s the one we’ll call you on.” Louis says “I’ll be at the studio for the television show a lot this summer, so sometimes I have to mute my phone.” Samantha says “okay, as long as three times in a row isn’t off, we should be able to get a hold of you.” Louis says “I actually put it on favorites only; my nanny for the kids is always on that list.” Samantha says “okay. Maybe you could add our numbers to that list or give us a number to leave messages. Specifically a land line or two.” Louis says “okay.” Liam says “what’s cell phone reception like?” Joe says “well we’re in the office and it’s a good cell phone service day. Then again it’s just the three of us, not hundreds of phones all searching for service.” Louis says “are you in the middle of nowhere?” Samantha says “pretty much.” Demi says “I mean we’ve got a shopping center not too far from the camp, and there’s a hotel pretty close by.” Louis looks surprised. Joe says “we’ve got plenty of staff during the night as well as during the day Mr. Tomlinson, that if we had an issue with cell phone service, we can send one of the staff off of the property towards the shopping area for better cell phone reception.” Niall says “what day’s camp start?” Demi says “June 2nd is the 12 weeks start date. Jennifer should be here by June 16th, she’s still working on getting some patients okay to come to camp for the summer.” Niall understands. The boys ask all of their questions and then thank them for taking the time to call them. Demi hangs up.

The first of the staff arrives on the 17th. They’re all put into the two staff cabins. On the 20th, they start their basic staff training and figure out which ones will be in the campers cabins. It’s also the day that their cook arrives with her daughter, as well as the rest of the kitchen staff. Megan and Julie arrive on the 23rd. They participate in the staff meetings, but then go to the medical cabins with Samantha to set everything up. 

Louis Tomlinson drops off the forms for his twelve children in person on the 24th. The counselors freak out because he’s in one direction and he’s at their camp. Louis just ignores them to speak to Demi as well as Joe. Louis says “there’s no section for lactose sensitivity, but I added it to the other section for Melanie.” Demi says “okay, thank you.” Louis gives them the forms. Louis sees Julie. Julie hugs him and they talk about all of the children. Megan waves and rushes over to them too. Louis is invited to check out the cabins. Louis is glad to see that the beds are normal. Samantha says “hi.” Louis says “hi, the beds are normal, thank god.” Samantha says “for now, yes. I’m just hoping that Demi or Joe don’t move them.” Louis says “can you three please protect my children? You know just how bad their anxiety with equipment is, so does Nicole, Jennifer doesn’t know, but I’m sure she’ll figure it out pretty quickly.” They promise his kids will be fine.

Louis really wants to believe them. Samantha gives him the land line numbers for the main office. Louis thanks her and asks if those are the main ones they call on. Samantha says “yes, unless I’m trying to call you, then it’ll be one of these land lines.” Samantha points to the one on the table. Louis says “okay.” Louis triple checks the section that has emergency contact, all three of his numbers are on the list, the house phone is on there and Cassandra’s cell phone is listed. Louis adds to all of the kids forms that they can call Niall, Zayn or Liam if neither Louis nor Cassandra answers. Do not call Harry!!!

Samantha says “because he’ll panic too much.” Louis says “exactly, plus he’ll think it’s one of the girls.” Samantha says “oh, good point.” 

Louis keeps the packing papers as well as the ones on belongings. Louis leaves the camp ground. Louis checks the cell service and it’s shit. Louis prays to god that if something were to happen, that Samantha would call him. 

Nicole arrives on the 24th after Louis is gone from the property. Nicole is introduced to everyone and then she goes off with Joe, Demi, Samantha, Megan as well as Julie to see the two cabins. Demi says “this one is the cabin for kids with anxiety, including kids that have anxiety with medical equipment.” Nicole says “will you allow any equipment in here?” Joe says “no, only the ones the children approve of. Jennifer will be bringing the rest of the stuff for this cabin this weekend.” Nicole says “okay, so this one is already taken care of.” Joe says “exactly.” They show her the second one. Nicole says “alright, more twin beds.” Joe says “yes. There’s 8 of them, I hope that’s enough.” Nicole says “more than enough.” Demi says “do you think we need anything else?” Nicole says “yes, I would highly suggest a transport bed or too.” Joe says “I’ll speak with Jennifer about it, I’m sorry, but I trust her to know what the anxiety kids would be okay with.” 

Joe leaves the cabin with Samantha. Samantha calls Jennifer on her tablet. Joe says “are your kids okay with transport beds?” Jennifer says “yes and no.” Jennifer goes into the striped room and says “your kids are only okay with this one.” Jennifer shows him the two triple beds. Jennifer says “most are only okay with this one.” Jennifer shows him the double. Joe says “oh.” Jennifer says “why are you asking about transport beds? The twin beds work very well.” Joe says “I know, but Nicole asked about them for the first aid cabin.” Jennifer says “ah, okay. I personally don’t agree with it, but I’m sure she has valid reasons for thinking of transport beds.” Joe says “what would you consider as an invalid reason?” Jennifer says “transport beds being more comfortable for resting.” Joe giggles. Jennifer says “if she mentions the bed rails, or anything that you think implies she wants it specifically for the anxiety cabin, than shut down the idea immediately.” Joe says “okay, thanks.”

They go back to the other cabin. Nicole says “do you think you’ve got enough beds in the medicine cabin?” Joe says “yeah?” Nicole says “if we’re getting a transport bed, I think we should get two.” Joe says “could I ask why?” Nicole says “two for this cabin, and you could take two of these out of here to put into that cabin.” Joe says "no, why aren't the twin beds okay enough?" Nicole says "I'm concerned that if a camper with anxiety leans back too far, they could tumble off of the bed backwards." Joe's eyes go wide and he says "I never thought of that, fuck." Nicole says "some of my patients have never had anyone but a parent doing their medications, and a few of them tend to dodge or lean away from the mask." Joe says "that makes sense, but it's still an issue." Nicole says "I think we've got too many beds in here." Demi says “three of them are already going to be moved into the other cabin and one of them is going into the main office. You’ll only have four beds.” Nicole looks surprised. Joe says “there are only four of you and one of you will need to be in the anxiety cabin constantly. Therefore four beds should be plenty.” Demi says “yes, I agree with Joe.” Nicole says “I still think we need transport beds.” Joe says “we would’ve needed to order them months ago Nicole! I really wish you would’ve come out here with Samantha as soon as you found out you might be here for a bit instead of Jennifer.” Nicole says “I’m sorry, I didn’t even think of you having to order them.” Joe calms down and says “it’s okay.” Nicole says “actually, you wouldn’t even need to order them. I’ll contact the hospital and ask about them delivering two or three transport beds.” Joe says “no hospital beds.” Nicole says “Joseph you’re not purchasing them.” Joe glares. Nicole explains her reasoning and it makes sense to Joe, it doesn't sound like she's trying to be evil, she's just thinking about the kids that are used to her. Joe calms down and agrees.

Demi says “you will be on duty during the day only. We can’t have you on duty at night due to the training stuff that we’ve been through. We can get three transport beds, but absolutely no hospital beds.” Nicole says “that’s fine.” Joe sighs in relief. Nicole calls the hospital on the landline and asks about borrowing three beds from them. They agree after she tells them that she’s at a summer camp. Nicole hangs up and says “they’ll bring four down here.” Joe says “wow.” Nicole says “if they bring hospital beds, we’ll call Jennifer to ask her to bring the fabric covers from my office.” Joe looks surprised. Joe leaves with Samantha.

On Friday the beds are delivered. Joe is so mad that she got two of each one. Samantha just tries to defuse the situation with Demi. Joe calms down because Samantha promises to be in the anxiety cabin all of the time. They move the eight beds into different cabins. Four of them are moved into the anxiety cabin. One of them gets moved into the office cabin. One is moved back into the first aid cabin simply because of the extra space. The last two are moved into the staff cabins. Nicole promises Joe that they'll make the beds look better as soon as Jennifer brings the stuff down. Joe asks how he's going to explain to their regular campers parents that their kids will be okay, how will he assure them that they're still going to know if the child has anxiety right away if the cabin looks this threatening to him? What about his own children that have severe anxiety issues? Nicole explains why again and Joe asks if they can do only a few. Nicole suggests that they ask Samantha. Joe agrees and gets Samantha. Samantha says "can I try something?" Nicole says "sure." Samantha puts down all of the bed rails on each bed. Joe calms down once all of the bed rails are down. Samantha says "better?" Joe says "much better." Samantha smiles and says "good." 

Jennifer brings the stuff for the anxiety cabin on the weekend. Samantha helps her get the whole thing set up. Jennifer puts the colored fitted sheets onto the bed with Samantha as well as a normal sheet and a blanket on each one. Joe walks in and says “oh my god, it’s perfect.” Samantha smiles and says “I know.” Jennifer says “I’m so glad you brought in more beds. Having the medicines all throughout the room is perfect.” They set up the room for panic attacks with stuffed animals, blankets, coloring books and sheets on the bed. Demi walks in and says “oh my god, I love it.” Joe says “we’re probably going to be doing laundry in our cabin all summer.” Demi cracks up and agrees. Megan and Julie bring in the masks, medicine cups and other supplies for the nebulizers. Jennifer brings in the nebulizers with Samantha and Demi. Megan and Julie get four of the pulse ox monitors from Nicole. Jennifer says “oh, get two hot pinks too.” Julie giggles and gets two hot pinks. Jennifer grins and promises she’ll bring more when she comes down to camp in a few weeks. Julie says “are you going to bring down stethoscopes for the kids?” Jennifer smirks and says “yep.” Joe pouts. Julie picked a light purple to bring down to camp, Megan picked a teal, and Nicole picked blue as well as purple. Samantha picked nothing knowing that she’d prefer not to have stetheys around the children. 

The first aid cabin has two transport beds, two hospital beds, one twin and lots of chairs. They’ve got pulse ox monitors, heart monitors with pulse ox attachments, gloves, band aids, stethoscopes and everything else they might need. Samantha warns Joe outside of the cabin that it could trigger his ptsd if he steps foot in there. Joe trusts her with his anxiety more than anyone, so they stay outside while Demi looks inside with Julie and Megan. Demi walks outside and makes sure that their kids know not to step foot into the first aid cabin, to go into the anxiety cabin if they’re having a problem. She’d prefer if they went to the office or into their cabin and called her on the loud speaker instead. The girls promise to call her on the loud speaker instead and giggle. 

Jennifer's pov: 

Jennifer goes into the first aid cabin and sees why Nicole wanted them to bring down everything. Jennifer says "I brought the fabric covers and blankets." Nicole says "thanks." They put the covers on all of the beds and then Julie brings sheets in. Joe walks in and says "is there anyway you can have all of the equipment hidden by the first day?" Nicole says "we're going to try, why?" Joe says "just looking out for my children, that's all." Nicole smiles and says "yeah, we should have it all put away by the time the kids start to arrive." Joe says "okay, thanks." Joe leaves the cabin. Jennifer goes back to the other cabin and Samantha says "just so you know, I've got nineteen to twenty five coming this summer. Six of them are five and I'm not sure if they will stay or not." Jennifer looks surprised and says "wow, I didn't realize you had that many not coming here." Samantha says "yeah, I just want to make sure you're coming on the 16th and staying the whole summer." Jennifer says "that's the plan. Three of the six won't be coming here, but that's because of what I just saw in the other cabin. I know for sure that their parents concerns were correct. So I'll be calling them here." 

Jennifer takes the time to call the parents to inform them that their concerns about their kids were very very valid because it only took less than 48 hours for Nicole to put transport beds as well as hospital beds into one of the two cabins. She informs all of her patients parents, Niall ends up making his six children promise to go to the main office or the medicine cabin for issues. Jennifer hangs up and sighs. Jennifer speaks to Joe and Demi. They're surprised that they've lost 20 campers, who will not be attending until the 16th. Demi says "so we'll have like 120 out of 140 the first week." Samantha says "how many are you counting for the payne maliks?" Demi says "twelve." Samantha says "2 of the twelve are three right now, they' turn four this summer." Demi looks surprise and says "what about the others?" Samantha says "three of them just turned five in January. So that's 5 possibly not attending due to their age." Demi says "what about Tomlinson? What about Styles?" Samantha says "who?" Demi says "the other two members of one direction?" Samantha shrugs and says "I don't know." Joe says "three of Tomlinson's are five, so possibly eight kids not coming due to being so young." Demi says "so we'd be at 132, but only 112 will come the first weekend." Joe says "still a lot." Demi giggles and says "yes, but that would mean one more counselor is free at night to possibly leave the property to get cell service." Joe says "oh, okay." 


	9. Chapter 9: Campers arrive!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Niall, Melissa, Zayn, Liam, Louis and Harry all take their kids down to the summer camp! Louis forgot to pack things that the kids would need and because of that, causes two of his own children to get sick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will still be posting on Friday, just an added bonus :)

On May 17th, two weeks before they plan on taking the kids down to camp, Louis is helping all of the kids pack their stuff. Louis notices the photo Jordana shoves in her bag, it’s one of Harry and Louis together at Zayn and Liam’s wedding; it’s ripped right down the middle. Louis texts Harry that he thinks it’s going to happen this summer. Harry agrees and thinks they should work on stuff when the kids are away. Louis agrees even though he’ll be busy with the show.

Once the kids’ stuff is all packed, Louis makes plans with Cassandra for how he’s getting them to camp. He’s going to drive there in the big bus they rented for the summer and Cassandra is going to stay behind.

Three days before camp is set to start, Louis and the kids load up the stuff. Louis knows exactly how to get to the camp, which shocks the kids because he usually uses gps to get places that they’ve never been to before. Louis is shocked to arrive at the same time as Zayn and Liam. The kids freak out and attack their uncles as well as cousins with hugs. They all agree to stick together this summer.  
Louis gets them checked in and is overly paranoid about Jordana and Melanie. They both have the worst asthma out of all of the kids and Louis worries that they won’t be able to handle singing. Joe and Demi assure Louis that they can handle asthma. Joe reminds Louis that Nicole is already at the camp. Demi shows the girls where Nicole is at. Melanie freezes at the sight of the equipment and screams. Louis comforts her. Nicole hides it all in record timing. Nicole instructs Demi and Joe to help her cover stuff up. They cover up the monitors and stuff. Louis gets Melanie calmed down. Joe puts down the bed rails. Louis tells Melanie she can look again and she looks around without getting upset. 

Outside of the cabin, Salvatore promises Louis that he’ll protect Melanie from everything. Louis thanks him and reminds Joe and Demi privately that they can’t participate in final jam. Joe understands because Louis will be there judging for the label. Louis looks around for Samantha, but can’t find her. Louis sighs, he figured she wouldn’t be there yet. Megan walks out from the other cabin and waves. Louis smiles. Megan says “medications in this cabin please! Thank you, specifically for the children ages 5 to 7!” Louis rolls his eyes and grabs the bags with the medications, before going into the other cabin. 

Megan puts the kids’ names on stickers. Louis looks inside of the bags before labeling them with the right name tags. Louis says “we’ve only got six nebulizers.” Megan says “that’s alright, we’ve got more here that we brought from the office.” Louis looks around and shows Melanie. Melanie calms down instantly. Megan finds the files for his children and writes down the number of boxes of each one. 

Louis says “I’d prefer if you used just one box of each dose of albuterol at a time, just so that you’re not throwing away the entire box when most of the kids rarely need albuterol.” Megan says “okay, I’ll make a note of that.” Louis says “thanks.” Megan makes a note of that on a paper for Jennifer and Samantha. 

Louis says “where will you be all summer?” Megan says “well Julie and I are taking turns in here.” Julie brings in first aid stuff and says “swiped these from the other cabin.” Megan giggles. Julie says “what? We’re promising parents that their children are in good hands, specifically the parents with kids that have anxiety, and I’d rather keep my promises.” Megan says “oh I agree.” Julie says “so I brought band aids in here, that way no child goes under.” Megan says “oi, even in this one a child could go under.” Julie says “true.” Louis hugs Melanie and makes her pinky promise to take albuterol when she needs it. Melanie groans, promises she’ll be good, and then pinky promises her father. Melanie huffs, folds her arms and pouts. 

Louis whispers into her ear “only made you pinky promise to take albuterol princess, symbicort is another story.” Melanie giggles. Louis kisses her forehead and holds her in his arms. Melanie hugs him back. Louis sighs and says “I’m going to miss you baby girl.” Melanie giggles and says “daddy, don’t get all sappy on me!” Louis pouts and fake cries. Melanie groans and tells him to pull it together; it’s only for the summer. Louis ups the dramatics. Megan and Julie crack up. Melanie laughs and giggles too. Melanie hugs him tightly and whispers “I love you daddy.” Louis whispers into her ear “I love you too sweetheart.” Louis leaves the cabin with her. 

Melanie is escorted to her cabin by one of the counselors, her name is Jenna and she’ll be one of her cabin counselors. Melanie hugs Louis one last time. Louis wipes away real tears from her eyes this time. Louis kisses her and whispers into her ear “you’ll be okay sweetie, can you handle this?” Melanie stops crying and whispers “yes.” Melanie skips off with Jenna. Louis gets hugs and kisses from all of the kids. Louis walks back towards the main office.

Louis runs into Niall and Melissa. Louis spots Harry and the girls in the parking lot. Louis quickly gets into their big bus. Louis decides to wait, just in case Melanie changes her mind, or the triplets need him.

Harry’s pov:

Harry meets up with Demi and Joe in the main office. Niall’s kids take the girls under their wings right away. Harry gets worried about the girls because of the family history with asthma. Joe and Demi introduce the girls and Harry to Nicole. Harry is shocked to see their kids asthma doctor. Nicole smiles and says “hi stranger, long time no see.” Harry smiles and says “hi.” 

Nicole doesn’t have to assure Harry at all because Harry saw her for years for his own asthma. The girls run off to their cabin with Alexis, Ally and Savannah. Niall’s kids are around the same ages as Louis and Harry’s. Harry talks to Nicole just to catch up. Harry is surprised to hear five voices, three of which won’t stop crying. 

Nicole has Demi call Louis. Louis answers right away and agrees to pick up the triplets. Louis meets them in the main office. Louis gets their stuff from Joe and Demi. Megan brings in the nebulizer bag. Louis takes it and thanks her. Louis tells Salvatore and Nathan that he’ll take the younger ones home and to pass the word on to their siblings. They agree and leave the office. Harry bumps into Louis as he’s entering the office. 

Louis says “oops, I’m so sorry.” Harry just giggles and says “hi.” Louis goes in like he’s going to kiss Harry and whispers “oh my, the tables have turned.” Harry just laughs and says “yeah, yeah, see you Monday.” Louis smirks and says “so you’ll be at the label then?” Harry rolls his eyes and says playfully “do I have a choice?” 

Louis flirts with Harry and actually grosses out the triplets. Harry’s face flashes with recognition and almost runs out. Louis stops Harry from running and whispers “seriously, you always have a choice. Just don’t run again, please?” Louis stops himself from breaking down. Harry hugs Louis and whispers “I’m not going to run again, I promise. I just can’t have this conversation in front of them.” Louis whispers “I know, it’s okay.” Harry and Louis go out to the parking lot. 

Paige’s pov:

Paige sees her mother with a man and three kids. The man looks like he’s telling her mother that they’ll be fine. Paige can’t see his face because he’s got sun glasses on plus three kids grabbing his attention every minute. Paige, Faith and Taylor go into their cabin. They’re surprised to find quite a few other girls. 

The one smiles wide and says “hi!! I’m Melanie! You must be our cabin mates.” Paige smiles and says “hi I’m Paige, this is faith and this is Taylor.” Melanie smiles and says “this is Olivia and this is hope. Our sisters Amy and Heather should be back any minute.” There is a knock on the cabin door. Melanie says “hi Mrs. Lovato-Jonas.” Demi smiles and says “hi sweetie, I came to tell you that your dad took Amy, Heather and Paul home.” Melanie wants to know why. Demi explains that they were having a hard time separating from their dad, but not to worry because she’ll move Jordana. 

Melanie doesn’t want to room with Jordana because they don’t get along very well. Paige is very curious, she doesn’t know where she gets it from, but she can’t help the question. Paige says “why not?” Melanie rolls her eyes and says “she’s so sensitive, she cries over everything.” Demi says “Mel?” Melanie says “yes?” 

Demi sighs, kneels in front of her and says “you and your sister are so much alike. Besides, don’t you think she’d rather be with you guys? You all are going to be missing each other sooner or later.” Melanie says “no we won’t.” Olivia snorts and says “speak for yourself, I miss her so there.” Demi decides right then and there to move Jordana into their cabin as soon as she can, she’d prefer tonight.

Liam’s pov:

Liam and Zayn get Elizabeth, Stephanie and Maggie set up in their cabin that they’re sharing with Savannah, Ally, Alexis, Jordana and Amy. Demi says “just wanted to let Jordana know that Amy went home.” Jordana looks crushed and says “then I’m going to be all alone.” Liam says “well you’ve got our girls right here.” Savannah says “plus the three of us!” Alexis says “it doesn’t matter that she’s with us if she’s separated from Melanie, Hope and Olivia.” Liam pouts and says “that’s true.” Jenna, Jackie, Emily and Lisa are the four counselors assigned to their cabin. Liam says “if there’s an emergency or even a non-emergency, in here, how would you call us?” Jenna says “the land line.” Liam says “oh, okay, that one?” Jenna says “yes.” Liam says “could we call our cell phones right now just to have the number?” Jenna says “that’s fine.” 

Liam calls his phone and then Zayn’s phone. They save the number as the girls cabin. Liam says “thank you so much.” Jenna smiles and says “no problem, it should be one of us, unless one of them has a night terror, then it’ll be Demi, or whoever.” Liam says “okay, thank you so much.” They get all of the cabin numbers from Demi and Joe. 

Niall’s pov:

Niall and Melissa are in front of the boys’ cabin with Samantha when Liam and Zayn walk over. Liam and Zayn get Mason, Lucas, Kyle and Logan settled in their cabin. Niall gets emotional about separating from his triplets, his baby boys. Niall starts crying and the triplets find it so embarrassing. Liam and Zayn comfort Niall.

They all hug their kids’ goodbye and then leave the cabin. The triplets hug Melissa goodbye too before going back inside. Their four counselors are brought over by Joe. 

Joe introduces them to Salvatore, Nathan, Joey, Ethan and Marcus. The five boys are struggling to get fitted sheets on the mattress. They help them get the fitted sheets and everything else on their beds. They brag about their sleeping bags because their sisters refused to sleep in bags. They giggle.

Melanie’s pov:

Jenna helps Melanie make her bed. Jenna is surprised that she has real bedding instead of a sleeping bag. Melanie grins and says “daddy bought us all bedding just for summer camp.” Jenna sighs in relief. Melanie says “except for these blankets, these came from home.” 

Emily moves Jordana into the room and introduces her to all of the girls. Taylor and Jordana come face to face. Taylor’s breathing hitches. The counselors make a shocked noise. Melanie looks to see what’s wrong. Melanie looks both girls up and down, she can’t see it. Melanie shrugs and thinks they’re just being weird adults.

That evening, at dinner, they get to see that not many campers arrived that day. The six oldest ones of the Tomlinson’s are given gluten free dinner. Melanie makes a face at all of the cheese. Jenna asks what’s wrong. Melanie says “just more than daddy puts on the pizza.” Jenna says “oh, okay.” Melanie picks at her food for most of the dinner. Her four cabin counselors notice and they all share a glance. Melanie rolls her eyes and takes a bite of it to get them to stop doing that adult eye conversation thing. Melanie instantly spits it out and yells “this is the worst gluten free crust I’ve ever tasted!” The others crack up. Salvatore says “what are you talking about?! It’s delicious!!” Melanie says “I don’t feel so good.” Melanie ends up puking everywhere. Her siblings freak out. Jenna is also freaking out. 

Emily is quick to grab the walkie-talkie and ask for someone from the medical cabin to come down to the mess hall because a camper puked. Samantha’s response is which camper? Emily says “Melanie.” 

Megan arrives with Demi. Megan and Demi help get Melanie out of the mess hall. Emily goes with them to help out. Melanie gets changed in the cabin and is given a trash can. Melanie promises she’s okay now, just hot. Megan feels her forehead and asks Nicole to bring a thermometer to cabin 7, side b. Melanie whines that she’s fine, she pinky promises, gosh. Nicole arrives with the forehead thermometer and says “hi Melanie.” Melanie glares and says “I’m fine.” Nicole takes her temperature anyway. Melanie just huffs and says “are you going to call my dad now?” Nicole says “yep.” Melanie just smirks. Nicole calls the house number. 

Nicole’s pov:

Someone answers “hello, Tomlinson residence.” Nicole says “hi, this is Nicole from Lovato-Jonas music camp, is Mister Tomlinson there?” The person says “Louis, summer camp!!” 

Louis says “hello?” Nicole says “hi Louie, it’s Nicole from summer camp.” Louis says “hi Nicole, what’s going on?” Nicole says “Melanie puked; she’s not running a fever though.” Louis says “where was she when she puked?” Nicole says “mess hall, dinner.” Louis says “and what are my daughters food allergies, Nicole?” Nicole’s eyes go wide and she says “what?” Louis says “you heard me, you work in the first aid cabin; I expect you to know my child’s food allergies.” Nicole says into the walkie-talkie “Samantha?” Samantha says “what?” Nicole says “what are Melanie Tomlinson’s food allergies?” Samantha says “gluten, milk and extremely sensitive to acidic foods. Will puke upon exposure to any of the above allergies.” Louis says “does that answer your questions? Are you all positive you can handle my daughter? We’re still the first day in and you’ve all assured me that you’re more than capable of handling my children.” Nicole blushes and says “yes, that answers all of the questions. I’m pretty sure we can handle your daughter mister Tomlinson.” Louis says “can I please speak to my daughter?” Nicole says “sure.” Nicole gives Melanie the phone. Melanie smirks and says “hi daddy.” 

Melanie’s pov:

Louis says “hi sweetheart, how are you feeling?” Melanie says “alright.” Louis says “did you feel lightheaded at all before you got sick love?” Melanie says “yeah.” Louis says “aw, poor baby. You usually don’t eat anything when you feel that light headed.” Melanie says “it’s my counselors fault; they all had adult conversations with their eyes.” Louis says “oh, over you not eating.” Melanie huffs and says “exactly.” Melanie sticks her tongue out at them. 

Louis giggles and says “my young sass master, I miss you.” Melanie grins and says “we miss you too.” Louis whispers into her ear “if you get hungry, we snuck food into the duffle bags. Mainly your favorite cookies.” Melanie snickers and giggles. Louis whispers “sh…don’t tell them. I’ll speak to Demi and Joe tonight, probably will have to bring you food from home.” Melanie laughs out loud and giggles more. Melanie says “I agree daddy.” Louis says “call me on facetime before you go to bed, okay?” Melanie sighs and says “okay.” Melanie gives the phone back after saying “bye daddy.”

Melanie listens to Nicole say goodbye to her dad too and Melanie can tell she gets scolded. Nicole hangs up and says “I’m going to go; Mister Tomlinson said he’d speak to Demi as well as Joe about her allergies tonight.” 

Demi’s pov:

Joe and Demi find out that Louis is planning on calling them. They talk to Louis around eight on facetime. Louis says “hi, so Melanie was lightheaded tonight, she didn’t tell anyone, and because she felt pressure to eat she ended up puking.” Joe says “what?” Louis says “her counselors were watching her too closely for her comfort level, because of that, she felt pressured to eat the food. She’s got a lot of issues that she’s not aware of. She’s got autonomic issues, and her body has a hard time adjusting its own temperature. She’s used to being in a controlled setting. It’s my fault; I didn’t pack the vest or the ice packs or anything that she’d need.” Demi says “what temperature is she used to at home?” Louis says “58 to 60.” Demi says “okay.” 

Demi asks someone to check cabin number seven’s air conditioning number. Emily says “65.” Demi responds “can you turn it down to 60 please?” Emily says “yeah, of course.” Demi says “thanks, please update me on how those children feel.” Emily says “will do.” Emily changes it. The temperature goes down. Demi says “what’s it at now?” Emily says “62, it’s taking a while to go down.” Demi says “cabin seven, side a, temperature?” Jackie says “60.” Demi says “cabin seven, side b?” Emily says “60.” Demi says “how are the children?” 

Jackie says “extremely happy with the change.” Emily says “cheering because it’s colder.” Demi says “okay, Mister Joe or I will fix the cabin’s temperature setting on the main frame so that it won’t go past 60.” 

Jenna shivers and puts on a jacket. Melanie giggles. Emily also puts on a jacket. Paige says “you’d really suffer at our house.” Emily says “what?” Paige grins and says “oh yeah, papa keeps it at 55 or 58.” 

They hear over the walkie-talkie that a child puked in cabin 8, side b, everywhere and that they need someone from first aid fast. Samantha goes this time. Salvatore is the one that puked. Joe arrives with her and helps clean up the mess. Joe checks the temperature and says “demi, ask Tomlinson if his sons have the same issue.” Demi responds “mister Tomlinson said yes, their sextuplets.” Joe’s eyes go wide. Demi giggles. Joe says “six?” Demi responds “that’s correct Joe.” Joe turns the whole cabin down to sixty. Niall’s kids cheer for joy because it’s as cold as Uncle Louis’ house now.

Salvatore gets changed into pajamas instead of new clothes. Joe puts the puke clothes in a plastic bag. Samantha takes them and then gets Melanie’s puke clothes from Emily. Samantha brings them to Demi. Demi puts on gloves and throws them into the washing machine in their cabin.

Louis speaks to Joe and Demi a bit more, he promises to bring the vests for all of his kids down tomorrow, he honestly wasn’t even thinking of them being in the heat constantly. He’s used to London’s weather.

Joe and Demi thank him. Louis hangs up. Joe says “next time a parent questions me like he did I’m going to say no, we can’t handle your children.” Demi cracks up and agrees. 

Normal pov:

Olivia, Hope and Jordana go to take symbicort in the medicine cabin. Salvatore, Nathan and Joey join them. Jordana instantly likes Megan as well as Samantha. Jordana doesn’t put up a fight at all because she’s loving symbicort. Samantha writes the date on the package from Jordana’s box with a sharpie. Samantha gets Hope and Olivia their medicine first. 

Megan helps with Joey and Nathan while Samantha helps with Salvatore. Salvatore pretends that his dad does everything and is surprised that she believed him. Joey giggles. Nathan just cracks up at him too. Samantha turns on the nebulizer. Samantha marks all of the packages that they opened with the date and their names on the foil. Samantha decides to give Melanie a chance to come, besides it is only 7:30, she figures Melanie’s a late medication person.


	10. Chapter 10: First weekend away from home

Melanie’s pov:

Jenna says “do you have medicine to take sweetheart?” Melanie bats her eye lashes and says “no, only in the morning.” Jenna says “do you three take medicine?” Paige snorts. Faith cracks up. Taylor looks curious and says “what’s so funny?” Paige smirks and says “papi doesn’t take us to see doctors at all.” Melanie slips under hearing the word doctor and Jenna thinks she passes out. Emily freaks out and says into the walkie-talkie “a camper passed out.” Nicole says “what cabin?” Emily says “cabin seven, side b.” 

Nicole says “Samantha?” Samantha says “who is it?” Emily says “Melanie.” Samantha says “are you sure she actually passed out?” Emily says “I’m positive!” 

Nicole sighs and says “I’ve got her.” Samantha says “sorry, I’m with the rest of the Tomlinson six.” 

Nicole walks into the cabin. Nicole has her stethey and a pulse ox monitor. Nicole puts the pulse ox monitor on Melanie, both numbers look normal. 

Nicole tries to wake her up. Melanie just nods her head when she calls her name. Nicole says “are you okay?” Melanie nods her head again. Emily sighs in relief and so does Jenna. Samantha says “make sure she’s alert Nicole.” Nicole says “are you alert sweetheart?” Melanie nods her head. 

Samantha says “ask her if she can talk and then wait for her to speak.” Nicole says “why?” Samantha says “don’t ask me questions, just trust me on this.” Nicole sighs and says “can you talk?” Melanie nods her head. Nicole says “she’s still not speaking.” Emily and Jenna both get worried this time. Samantha says “did you put anything on her?” Nicole says “no.” Samantha says “okay, leave the cabin then.” Nicole takes the pulse ox monitor off of Melanie and leaves the cabin. 

Melanie starts sobbing uncontrollably. Jenna and Emily don’t know what to do. Paige jumps in and hugs her tightly. Paige says “it’s okay, it’s alright, why don’t you call your daddy, yeah?” Melanie nods her head frantically and says “good idea.” Melanie grabs her tablet and calls her dad on facetime. Melanie wipes away her tears with her arm. 

Louis answers “hi Melanie.” Melanie sniffs. Louis looks at her and says “oh baby, why are you crying pumpkin?” Melanie says “fuzzy head space.” Louis says “oh my princess, did someone say the bad word?” Melanie nods her head and says “yeah, the worst of the bad words!!” Louis frowns and asks which counselor did it and who he needs to yell at. Melanie giggles and says “it’s another camper.” Louis says “oh great.” Melanie giggles. Paige’s eyes go wide and she apologizes like crazy. Louis promises the girl she didn’t know and it’s alright. Paige wants to ask him questions, but Melanie hides her tablet so that only she can see her dad. 

Melanie’s eyes go wide when Louis asks her if she took symby or if she’s going on strike tonight. Melanie grins and says “strike.” Louis giggles and asks what about the morning. Melanie promises she’ll take it in the morning while crossing her fingers behind her back. Louis says “thank you sweetheart.” Melanie grins and says “welcome daddy.” Louis kisses her and says “goodnight sweetheart.” Melanie says “goodnight dad.” Melanie blows him a kiss back.

Olivia, Hope and Jordana all take turns with the two tablets talking to their dad. 

Salvatore’s pov:

Salvatore facetimes their dad before they get ready for bed. Salvatore says “guess what?” Louis says “what?” Salvatore says “I puked everywhere because the cabin was too warm.” Louis groans and says “oh boy.” Salvatore giggles and smirks. Louis says “did you take symbicort?” Salvatore says “yeah, all of us except for Melanie took it.” Ethan and Marcus protest that they didn’t take it either. Louis giggles. The two of them only need it once a day and Louis has been giving it to them in the morning. 

They all talk to him using the one tablet. Louis blows them kisses. They all blow kisses back and say “love you.” Louis says “I love you all more.” They giggle and hang up. Salvatore puts the tablet into Nathan’s duffle bag and they all get into bed. Eric and Zach are staying in the cabins at night, the other two are going to the staff cabins. Eric goes to side A, Zach stays in side B. Eric says “cabin eight, side A to office, all kids are asleep.” 

Samantha says “okay, thank you.” Eric turns off the light to their side and goes to sleep in the last bed.

Salvatore shuts his eyes. Nathan snores a big fake snore. Joey just giggles and says “shut up Nate!” Nathan laughs and snickers. Ethan giggles. Zach hushes them. Marcus hushes him back. It turns into a hushing contest between the boys and Zach. Joe says “cabin 8, side b, what’s taking lights out so long?” They all shut up. Zach says “giggle fits Mister Joe, sorry.” The boys fall asleep for real and Zach says “cabin 8, side b, lights out.” Joe says “thank you.” Zach turns off the light.

Joe, Samantha, and Demi wait for two hours. Joe crashes on the couch while they’re waiting. Demi wakes him up and sends him to their room. Demi and Samantha stay up. The two staff cabins turn their lights off. Once it’s been two hours since cabin 8 turned their lights off, Demi goes to bed with Joe, Samantha leaves and goes to her cabin. 

Melanie’s pov:

Melanie is still awake and checks her watch. It says ten pm. Melanie tries to shut her eyes to go to sleep, but she can’t. She’s used to both of her stuffies and being able to go to her dad’s room whenever she can’t sleep. Melanie texts her dad on her phone can’t sleep. Louis responds oh baby, cuddly doggie or cuddly beary is in your duffle bag. Melanie shoots up out of bed and grabs the duffle bag. Melanie finds the stuffy and lights up. Melanie snuggles it to her chest and crawls back into bed. Melanie sighs and finally falls asleep. 

Melanie wakes up in the morning and groans “it’s too early.” Jenna giggles and says “you’ve slept for like twelve hours.” Melanie moans “five more minutes, please.” Jenna giggles and whispers “okay, alright.” Melanie finally gets up at nine. Melanie gets dressed and Emily is still with her. Emily smiles and says “good morning!” Melanie says “morning.” Emily says “just you, me and Elizabeth. She also slept in.” Elizabeth giggles. Emily says “alright, let’s go get breakfast for you two.” Melanie says “finally!” 

The three of them go to the mess hall. Melanie sticks to eggs and gluten free toast. Melanie figures out the eggs make her tummy feel all weird, so she stops eating them instantly. Salvatore eats eggs, bacon and waffles. He instantly regrets it because he ends up puking in front of everyone. 

The other kids crack up because it’s the second kid that’s puked. Alexis calls out “Miss Connie!” The cook walks out and smiles before saying “Alexis!” Alexis says “Miss Connie, Salvatore left a review of your waffles, eggs and bacon on the floor.” Her eyes go wide. 

Zach pukes in the trash can and says “I’m okay, just the smell of puke made me puke.” The counselors snicker. Eric says into the walkie talkie “camper puked; Salvatore.” Nicole walks in with gloves and helps get Salvatore cleaned up. Nathan ends up puking on Nicole. Joey pukes on himself. Melanie vomits up dry heaves. Emily says “can we get some help here please?! Nicole got puked on, Melanie is dry heaving even though she ate nothing.” 

Louis’ pov:

Louis wakes up at 7 am the next day and gets everything for the ice pack jackets as well as vests together to take down to the camp. The triplets and Cassandra eat eggs for breakfast. Louis grabs coffee and a piece of toast before packing everything into the SUV to go down to the camp. Louis kisses the triplets and promises to be back soon. Louis drives to camp and gets there at nine fifteen. Samantha and Louis are talking when they ask for help in the mess hall because Nicole got puked on.

Samantha arrives with Louis right behind her. Louis helps get his children cleaned up. The counselors fan girl over Louis Tomlinson. Louis and Samantha take all of them to their cabins. The kids all change and put their puke clothes into a garbage bag. Louis promises to take their clothes home and clean them. Demi brings in the clean ones that they puked on yesterday. Melanie changes her clothes again. Salvatore, Nathan and Joey change with Louis’ help. 

Louis ends up talking to the cook to try to problem solve the situation. Louis explains that he’s trying to figure out if it’s one of their medical conditions or their allergies. She understands and shows him the eggs. Louis asks what was in it. She shows him the empty boxes of eggs and the half empty container of milk. 

Louis winces and calls someone on his cell phone. Louis says “hi, I know it’s god only knows what time there, but it’s me Louie.” Lauren says “hi Louis, what’s going on?” Louis says “kids are at summer camp, have only been gone one night. I’m at the camp right now. All of them have puked today.” Lauren says “oh god, what did they get?” Louis says “eggs and milk.” Lauren says “the egg beaters or actual eggs?” Louis says “actual eggs.” Lauren says “oh no, okay. You’ll for sure have to put eggs as an allergy.” Louis says “that’s what I was afraid of, thanks Lauren.” Lauren says “no problem and it’s not that late here.” Louis says “that’s good, I might have to call you back again soon.” Lauren says “that’s fine.” Louis hangs up. 

Louis says “thank you Connie, sorry about the kids getting sick on your food, it’s not you, it’s their allergies.” Connie smiles sympathetically and says “don’t worry, all is fine. I completely understand.” Louis says “well I have to talk to you, Joe, Demi and Samantha about their allergies then.”

Connie agrees. They go to the main office. Samantha joins them. Louis says “I didn’t go into specifics about what we’ve eliminated at home because I forgot how much we got rid of. We don’t use normal eggs, we use egg beaters. I just spoke to Lauren and she definitely thinks it’s an allergy to eggs. We use the lactaid milk because it’s the only one the six kids can stomach, and the bread we use is gluten free as well as milk free.” Samantha says “so all six of them are allergic to milk?” Louis says “yeah.” Samantha sighs and says “wow.” Louis sits down. Connie says “how many kids did you bring to camp?” Louis says “12, but three of them went home with me, so you’ve got nine here.” Connie asks if all of them will eat the food that she makes that’s gluten and milk free. Louis says “yes, they’re all used to eating no gluten and only lactaid for milk.” Connie looks surprised. Louis says “it was too hard for us to cook three different meals because the smell of gluten used to trigger Melanie straight into puking.” 

Joe says “is there anything we can do to help prevent them from smelling gluten?” Louis says “only thing would be having the kids eat in a different cabin. Any counselor that stays with them won’t be able to eat gluten in front of them.” 

Louis ends up writing down the brands of the ones that they have at home for Connie, Joe and Demi to be able to order them with the normal foods. Connie shows Louis the menu plans. Louis says “can I be honest with you?” Connie says “sure.” Louis says “my children would accept simple peanut butter and jelly sandwiches for lunch.” They all giggle. Connie says “we’ve got those.” Louis says “great.”

Louis gives the kids their ice pack jackets as well as vests. Melanie puts hers on right away. Louis puts the ice packs in hers and they go to the medicine cabin. Louis does symbicort with Melanie. Melanie lets him comfort her and hides her face in his chest when the door opens. Melanie covers her face with her arm so that no one can see her. Louis moves too so that the new camper can’t see her.

Samantha talks to the new camper and the camper’s parent. The parent is Taylor swift, Louis rolls his eyes at everything she says. Taylor’s daughter gives an attitude towards everyone. Demi says “hello Brittney.” The kid says “hi Miss Demi!!” Demi says “how are you?” Brittney says “good, are my friends here yet?” Demi smiles and says “yep. You’re in cabin number 11.” Brittney says “thanks Miss Demi!” The door opens and shuts behind the girl. Taylor sighs and says “thanks for taking her again.” Demi says “no problem.” Taylor says “I swear her attitude just gets worse and worse.” Demi says “she’s a teenager, it’s normal.” Taylor sighs and says “I hope so, but I can’t help but be worried that it’s something more.” Demi says “well don’t worry, we’ve got her.” Taylor says “thanks Demi, I’ll be in California for a few more weeks, then New York for a week, but then I’ll be back here.” Taylor leaves. 

As soon as symbicort is done, Louis turns off the nebulizer. Melanie’s asleep in his arms again. Louis kisses her head. Samantha smiles and whispers “is she okay?” Louis whispers “I think so, just seems exhausted.” Samantha says “hun. Weird. Her cabin was the first one to turn the lights out last night.” Louis looks surprised. Samantha says “we were in bed at ten.” Louis says “she texted me at ten.” 

Samantha’s eyes go wide. Louis says “what?” Samantha says “nothing.” Louis doesn’t believe her, but doesn’t push her to tell him what she’s thinking. Melanie wakes up and smiles. Louis says “hi baby.” Samantha says “hi Melanie, how did you sleep last night?” Melanie says “good.” Samantha says “good, I’m glad.” Melanie hugs Louis goodbye. Louis hugs her back. Melanie sniffles. Louis kisses her forehead and cheeks. Melanie smiles and giggles.

Melanie goes off to do stuff. Louis goes to the suv and picks up stuff from the store for them to use for his kids. Louis drops it off in the main office with Demi. Demi says “thanks!” Louis smiles and says “no problem.” 

Normal pov:

Demi takes it to the kitchen and marks a new note card with Tomlinson for the shelf of boxed stuff and puts Tomlinson on two more note cards for the fridge items. Connie sees and thanks Demi for bringing those to the kitchen. Demi leaves after that.

Melanie's pov: 

On Monday, the first official day of camp, Melanie puts her jacket with ice packs on and then heads to the mess hall for breakfast with Elizabeth and Jenna.

Jenna says “we’re going to go to the arts and crafts cabin for breakfast with all of your siblings so that none of you gets sick with the smell of gluten.” Melanie giggles and says “took you all long enough.” Jenna squawks and says “you're very sassy.” Melanie grins and says “I learned from the best, at least that's what daddy tells everyone.” Jenna laughs and high fives her. 

A camper sees them, grins and says “hi miss Jenna!!” Jenna says “hi Brittney!!” Brittney says “we miss you this year, we're stuck with Miss Camilla, who doesn't let us out of her sight.” Brittney huffs. The counselor appears with two others and scolds Brittney for running away from them. Elizabeth goes into the mess hall since Melanie isn't eating there. 

Connie walks out from the kitchen with two big tins of food. Another person is behind her with a stack of plates, followed by a third person with a thing of silverware.

Elizabeth shrieks. Jenna rescues her from the spoon. Elizabeth calms down. Brittney is left with Melanie. Melanie looks all three of them up and down to try to judge their characters. 

The one girl says “I like your jacket, it's really cute.” Melanie says “thanks!” The girl says “I'm Whitney and this is Vicky.” Melanie says “I'm Melanie.” Brittney says “you look really familiar to me, but I can't put my finger on it.” Melanie's eyes go wide, thinking that she saw her with the stuffed teddy bear and monkey mask. Melanie says “well this is the first time I'm meeting you, so obviously we've never met before. Besides, I'm way cooler than you three.” Brittney says “your the sass child from the airport!” Melanie says “oh great, I'd prefer to forget that moment all together!” Salvatore appears and stays close by. Brittney says “I would too if I was so happy to see a teddy bear.” Brittney smirks because she hit a nerve with Melanie. 

Melanie hugs herself. Salvatore says “for your information, that teddy bear was given to Melanie by our mother who left when we were younger.” Salvatore gets protective and says “you should know we out number you six to three, so watch your back and everywhere else.” 

Salvatore glares at them. Jenna returns and Melanie is completely frozen in her place. The three girls go into the mess hall with smirks at Melanie.

Melanie just follows Salvatore and lets fuzzy head space take over. In the cabin, Melanie hears them all talking and giggling about stuff. Connie says “good morning! So your father told us everything that they use at home and he got us egg beaters from a store in the area for breakfast.” Melanie smiles and nods her head. Connie says “would you like some toast too?” Melanie nods her head. Connie puts the food on a plate and gives it to Melanie. Connie doesn't let go of the plate because Melanie hasn't made a move to hold it herself. Connie says “can I put this on the table for you?” Melanie nods her head. Joey says “wanna sit next to me?” Melanie nods her head a bit more frantically since Joey's the only one aware of her fuzzy head space besides her dad. Joey moves closer to Melanie and guides her to the end of the table. 

Melanie comes out of her head space, giggles and whispers quietly into Joey's ear “thanks.” Joey giggles too and whispers into her ear “how many times have you gone into fuzzy head space?” Melanie whispers super quietly “twice.” Joey tells her that she's gonna get in trouble with dad for not telling him. That makes her close to the head space again. Salvatore snaps his fingers in her face and says “did you hear my idea of how to get those mean girls back?” Melanie says “no, sorry, Joey was talking my ear off.” Joey giggles and says “sorry, twinning.” Salvatore huffs and says “water guns, Eric said he'd get us access to them.” 

Melanie giggles and says “careful, miss Jenna could foil the planning.” Salvatore grins and says “she left a few minutes ago. It's only the nine of us.” Melanie looks around the cabin and blushes. Salvatore snickers and says “what's the worst that could happen?” Melanie says “I don't know! Maybe getting put in an isolation cabin, have you thought about that?!” Salvatore giggles and says “they'd have to question us to find out the plotters.” Melanie smirks and says “could throw mister Eric into the fire.” Salvatore's jaw drops and he says “hence the reason you're master of pranks, plotting and the fall.” Melanie smirks and says “the mean girls messed with the wrong family.” Salvatore says “oh yeah.” Salvatore smirks.


	11. Chapter 11: "What's Star Search?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Styles-Tomlinson girls bond over things that they have in common. Melanie gets herself connected to the cool kids group. Melanie learns about star search and teaches Joe how to dodge a mask. Melanie and Salvatore see a different side of their dad, but are disappointed when they don't see a whole clip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is where the public narrative is first talked about infront of the kids, but also secrets of their private real life get revealed, shocking a huge Larrie fan that just so happens to be their counselor, Jenna.

Melanie goes back to their cabin and takes off the jacket. Paige pulls out a photo of her and faith with their dad laughing on the floor. Melanie says “what's that?” Paige says “if you must know, our parents are separated. This is a photo of the two of us with our father.” Melanie says “oh, wow. I'm so sorry, I didn't know. On the bright side, that's the first thing we have in common.” Paige looks surprised and says “what do you mean?” Melanie says “our parents are also separated. Mom left dad a few years ago. I used to have nightmares about her leaving and my dad never knew because I never told him.” 

Paige frowns and says “that's sad, we tell our papa everything.” Melanie says “unfortunately when we asked daddy questions about him and mom, before we left for camp he started crying. We wanted to know all about when they found out they were having six kids, what that whole thing was like.” Paige says “oh, wow. So you're not any closer to knowing more about your mother?” 

Melanie says “yes and no. We have photos, but the only major clue with mom's full face in the picture is ripped in half.” Paige says “darn, so you can't even confirm that it's your mother.” Melanie sighs and says “exactly.” Paige says “when's your birthday?” Melanie says “March 19th.” Paige says “mine and Faith’s is the 28th of march, 2017.” Melanie giggles and says “we’re both born in march, but a year apart.” Paige giggles and says “favorite color?” Melanie says “pink!” Paige says “darn it!! Mine is sky blue.” Melanie says “um favorite food?” 

Paige says “my papa’s pasta.” Melanie says “our dad can't cook for crap as our nanny puts it.” Paige giggles and says “you have a nanny?” Melanie says “yeah, see dad’s work is out here in la, but we were living in London. So he would have to leave us for a week every month to come here. During the summer, he does a tv show, and this year we asked him to come here since he'd be gone anyway back at home.” Paige says “papa works every day, and coming to camp was a no brainer since we know another family here.” Melanie giggles and says “so do we.” Paige giggles.

Faith walks in and groans. Paige says “what's wrong?” Faith says “Tay is going to drive me crazy with questions.” Paige laughs and says “what kind of questions?” Faith says “mainly twin questions.” Paige sits up and says “she's never wanted to know what it's like to be a twin.” Faith says “i know! Which is why I don't want to tell her to stop, but at the same time I don't know the answers to her questions.” Melanie giggles and says “I'm one of six, maybe I could help.” Faith says “she wants to know about like twin connections.” Melanie says “Joey's my twin, we've got a really strong twin bond. Maybe I could help.” Faith says “thank you!”

Jordana walks in and says “Mel?” Melanie says “what Jordie?” Jordana says “they're pulling a prank without you.” Melanie's eyes go wide and she says “those little brats.” Jordana giggles and says “Joey isn't allowed to participate since he can't keep anything from you.” Melanie smirks and says “I can get him to confess with a simple look.” Jordana says “really?” Melanie says “uh hun.” Jordana says “can you read each other's minds?” Melanie nods her head and says “yeah, Joey can read mine really well.” Jordana says “do you and Joey share secrets that none of us know?” Melanie smiles and says “oh yeah, all of the time, why?” Jordana says “okay, just wondering. And if you or Joey ever did something to make daddy upset, would you take the blame for each other?” Melanie giggles and says “you know how terrible dad is at enforcing any groundings.” Jordana giggles and snickers before saying “true!!” 

Jordana runs off again. Melanie giggles and says “just when I think she's annoying, she acts adorable.” Paige giggles and says “Tay never annoys us, she usually throws the questions at papa left and right, he's so quick with her rapid fire questions.” Melanie giggles and says “when dad does rapid fire questions it's always to get us to confess to plots or schemes or whatever bad thing we got caught doing.” Faith says “you guys sound like you give your dad a hard time.” Melanie snorts and says “there's twelve of us, he’s got no control.” Paige laughs and sings “no control, no control.” Faith sings “powerless and I don't care it's obvious, just can't get enough of you.” Paige hums the next part. Faith sings “no control.”

Melanie says “Ive never heard that song before.” Paige’s eyes go wide and she says “you've never heard four?!!” Melanie gulps, winces and says “no.” Faith squawks and tells her they're going to introduce her to the biggest band on the planet, this summer!! 

Paige starts with what makes you beautiful. Melanie giggles and says “I’ve heard this one, once, but that was it!!” 

Paige says “papa loves one direction, that's how we know all of their songs.” Melanie says “dad refuses to let us listen to one direction, we only found out about their existence in February, right before we came to LA.” Faith's eyes go wide and she says “you've been deprived of the best song EVER!” Melanie says “the what?” Paige sings “it was the best song ever!” Melanie says “you mean the one with Veronica Malik?!” Paige says “wait, what?” Melanie giggles and says “the music video?” Paige says “papa won't let us watch the music videos, claims we're too young to watch them.” Melanie's jaw drops and says “wait, who is your papa?” Paige says “Harry Styles, why?” Melanie smirks, grins and giggles. Paige says “what?” Melanie says “my dad has a huge crush on your dad!”

Paige groans and says “everyone has a crush on our papa.” Melanie says “oh no, our dad is full blown in love. Said he fell in love the second they met in 2009.” Paige's eye brows perk up and she says “one direction was formed in 2010.” Melanie says “so? Your papa and our dad, met in 2009, before one direction, before the X factor.” Paige says “oh my god.” Faith says “wonder how papa feels about your dad.” Paige says “wait, he does have that secret boyfriend that I was teasing him about! He calls him sweetcheecks.” Melanie's eyes go wide. Jenna ends up almost chocking on water at that. Melanie giggles. Melanie says “does, his boyfriend, by chance call him, oh I don't know? Baby cakes?” Paige says “I don't know, why?” Melanie says “I think our parents are dating.” Paige says “no they're not, there is no way.”

Jenna says “I'm so confused.” Paige giggles. Melanie says “about?” Jenna says “I thought, never mind.” Melanie says “don't make me prank it out of you Miss Jenna, because trust me, I'm the ring leader and master mind. Daddy thinks I'm too sweet to be the ring leader, but there's 6 of us and only one of you.” Jenna’s eyes go wide. Melanie grins and smirks before saying “spill everything that you know.” Jenna says “okay, okay!” Jenna puts her hands up in surrender. Jenna sighs and says “one direction is made up of five members. Lewis, Harry, Zayn, Niall, and Liam.” Melanie nods her head. Jenna says “Zayn and Liam were a couple from the year 2012 to 2016 in private, they only came out as married with children that same year.” Melanie says “same year we were born.” Jenna says “Lewis and Harry, had a kid on September 20th of 2016.” 

Melanie says “wow.” Jenna says “they have four kids though, that's it.” Melanie shakes her head and rolls her eyes. Melanie thinks it's interesting that Jenna thinks she knows everything about her father as well as Harry. 

On Tuesday, Melanie is asked to sing in front of her class by mister Joe, so she sings part of what makes you beautiful. Joe thanks her for singing in front of everyone and tells her that she's good. Melanie thanks him and sits down. Britney, Whitney and Vicky insist that she should join their group because she's really good. Melanie blushes and thanks them before saying maybe.

They talk to her about performing with them once, at the upcoming opportunity to perform at bonfire night. Melanie agrees. Brittney says “and if it goes well, maybe you could perform with us in finale jam.” Melanie says “actually I can't perform in finale jam.” They ask why not. Melanie whines “my dad, he said that if he let us come to camp, the only condition was that I'm not allowed to perform in final jam.” Britney says “your dad is being so unfair!” Whitney says “I mean considering that, Louis Tomlinson, the judge from star search is going to be coming to camp, and that the prize could be a record deal.” Melanie looks shocked and says “what's star search?” Whittney says “um the biggest talent search in America.” Melanie says “oh, alright, kind of like London’s singing competition show to find the next big thing in the UK.” Whitney says “you’re from England?!” Melanie smiles and says “yeah, we live their with our dad and nanny.” Whitney says “wow, you're so lucky.” Melanie says “not really, I mean dad travels a lot for work, so that's never easy. Like him being gone for a week to two at a time. Once a year, it's almost three weeks, like in the summer time. Hence the reason we wanted to come here this year.” Vicky says “so what does your dad do?” Melanie shrugs and says “don't really know, he spends a lot of time on his lap top. He was working from home in London, but now he's going into the office every day. He also refuses to talk about work and so we don't know what he does.” Brittney says “have you seen star search?” Melanie says “no, why?”

Vicky says “oh my gosh, we have to show it to her.” They all agree. Brittney says “we’ve got a tv in our cabin, tonight, the first show airs at eight pm, wanna us join?” Melanie says “sure.”

They all clap. Brittney says “it airs every Tuesday and Wednesday.”

Melanie grins and agrees. Melanie skips off to her cabin and then goes to dinner with her siblings. Melanie ends up running into Nicole. Melanie's eyes go wide and she gulps. Nicole says “hi sweetie, how are you?” Melanie rushes out “fine.” Nicole says “you sure?” Melanie says “yeah.” Nicole says “I know you haven't been taking symbicort or albuterol.” Melanie huffs, glares and says “fine, I’ll take it now, but only because I'm going to be late.” Nicole looks surprised. Melanie goes with her. Joe asks what's wrong. Nicole says “Melanie has asthma, but she hates the masks.” Melanie glares at Joe and says “pinky promise you won't tell a soul.” Joe looks surprised, but pinky promises. 

In the cabin, Melanie sits down on the bed. Melanie huffs and folds her arms glaring. Nicole gets her medicine and then opens the package, marking the date. Nicole puts everything together. Melanie watches and knows Nicole is a complete rookie with her. Melanie just smirks and then looks at Mister Joe innocently. Joe giggles. Nicole brings it over. Joe tells her to look at him. Melanie snorts and thinks to herself, idiots, think they can out smart me. Melanie nods her head, looks at Joe and then dodges while kicking them. Joe's jaw drops and his eyes go wide. Nicole puts her hands up in surrender. 

Melanie grins and smirks before saying “next time, grab the right bag.” Joe says “how did you?” Melanie smirks again and says “daddy says I'm an expert in dodging.” Joe says “oh, wow.” Melanie grins and says “look in my bag, I dare you.” Nicole does and groans. Melanie grins, smirks and says “you tried the wrong kind of mask Nicole.” Nicole agrees and gets Samantha. Samantha walks in and looks shocked. 

Samantha hugs her and whispers into her ear “you okay sweetheart?” Melanie shakes her head no. Samantha asks Joe and Nicole to leave the cabin please. They both look surprised, but leave anyway. Samantha comforts Melanie and asks what happened. Melanie tells her how she ran into Nicole on her way back to her cabin. Samantha says “I'm going to tell you what times to come in here, this one specifically. If I'm not in here, it'll be Julie or Megan. I’ll let them know you can only handle your medicine a certain way, and it's too much on you to change the way things are done at home.” 

Melanie giggles and thanks her. Samantha smiles and takes off the mask to replace it with a doggy one. Melanie pouts and says “not good enough.” Samantha says “what about monkey?” Melanie sighs and says “dad only packed the one monkey.” Samantha says “I guess it's a good thing that we’ve got this.” Samantha grabs a brand new monkey mask. 

Melanie looks surprised. Samantha says “it's a disposable mask, just like we have disposable medicine cups.” Melanie grins. Samantha says “oi, she opened a brand new one.” Melanie giggles. Samantha sighs and says “oh well, it's alright. Your other siblings are coming in regularly enough that even if you don't come in here until next week, it’ll be used.” Melanie says “okay.”

Samantha says “do you want to take it tonight or wait until tomorrow morning or tomorrow night?” Melanie says “now.” Samantha says “you sure?” Melanie says “yeah.” Samantha pulls out her phone and says “I'm not sure how long you'll be able to handle it without a break. So we’ll do a stop watch for now.” Melanie says “okay.” Samantha says “if you can't handle anymore, just tell me anything. Stop, no, break, or anything.” Melanie says “what if I go into fuzzy head space?” Samantha says “are you able to talk in fuzzy head space?” Melanie says “no.” Samantha says “can you move at all?” Melanie says “yes.” Samantha says “what can you do?” Melanie says “I can only nod my head.” Samantha says “okay, we’ll plan on only five minutes for now.” Melanie grins and says “that sounds much better.” Samantha smiles and says “good.” 

Samantha gets the timer on her phone ready. Samantha brings out one of the teddy bears from the room. Melanie looks surprised. Samantha gives it to her. Melanie smiles and says “thanks.” Melanie hugs the bear tightly while Samantha gets the mask on her face. Melanie doesn't even flinch or dodge because Samantha takes the strap off part way and she doesn't go too slow or too fast. Samantha says “good job sweetie.” Melanie just smiles. Samantha reconnects the strap and turns on the nebulizer as well as the timer. Melanie waits patiently for it to be done.

Melanie is surprised by Britney walking in with Jenna. Brittney huffs and glares at Jenna. Jenna says “she was hyperventilating.” Samantha says “okay, thank you.” Jenna leaves the cabin.

Brittney sits down on the first bed and says “I wasn't hyperventilating.” Samantha says “I’ll talk to you in a few minutes, okay?” Brittney looks shocked and says “don't you know who my mother is?!” Samantha says “how about you tell me your name first?” Brittney says “Brittney.” Samantha says “hi Brittney, I'm busy right now with another camper, but as soon as I'm done with this other camper I’ll come to you.” Brittney says “but I'm going to miss star search.” Samantha says “what's that?” Brittney says “oh my god, I swear every single person at this camp, lives under a rock!”

Samantha says “would you prefer Nicole, Julie or Megan?” Brittney says “Jennifer.” Samantha says “Jennifer isn't here sweetheart.” Brittney looks heartbroken and says “but.” Samantha turns her attention back to Melanie and says “are you still with me sweetheart?” Melanie nods her head. Samantha says “can you talk?” Melanie giggles and nods her head. Samantha says “are you in fuzzy head space?” Melanie shakes her head no. Samantha sighs in relief. Melanie just grins and holds in a laugh. The timer goes off and Samantha turns off the nebulizer. Samantha is surprised by Melanie turning it back on and then talking. Melanie says “I can go longer.” Samantha says “okay, you sure?” Melanie nods her head and says “yeah.” Samantha leaves the stop watch going. 

Megan walks in and helps with Brittney. Megan wants to give Brittney albuterol. Brittney whines that she doesn't need it and she just got excited over the preview for the show tonight. Star search. Megan talks to her about the judges this year. Brittney says “I mean I'm kind of excited to see who it is since they haven't announced any celebrities to replace the old ones.”

Megan agrees, she's pretty excited too. Megan asks if Joe is going to put it on in the mess hall this year. Brittney shrugs and thinks it's a brilliant idea. 

Joe walks in and says “everyone from last year wants star search in the mess hall this year.” Samantha says “go for it.” Samantha turns her focus to Melanie again when Melanie says “no more.” Samantha turns off the nebulizer and stops the stop watch. Samantha takes the mask off of Melanie's face. Melanie puts the teddy bear down behind the nebulizer to hide it from her brand new friend.

Melanie stays put while Samantha calls her father. Joe snorts and says “good luck getting a hold of him, tried twice today.” Melanie looks surprised. Samantha says “oh wow.” Samantha tries their house phone. Samantha smirks at Joe.

Louis says “hello? Tomlinson residence, Louie speaking.” Samantha says “hello, it's Samantha calling from the Lovato Jonas music summer camp.” Louis says “hi Samantha, what's going on?” Samantha says “just wanted to let you know that your daughter took her medicine.” Louis sighs in relief and asks how the hell that happened. Samantha says “long story.” Joe says “she kicked me!! How is that a long story? In my opinion, it's not that long.”

Samantha says “Nicole tried a normal one.” Louis says “tell Joe they deserved to get kicked.” Samantha says “her father said you and Nicole deserved it.” Joe's jaw drops and he says “give me the phone, Ive been trying to get a hold of him all day!!” Samantha gives Joe the phone. Joe smirks and says “hello.”

Louis says “hi Jonas.” Joe says “hi Tommo.” Louis says “it's Tomlinson, unless there are campers and counselors around.” Joe says “good, how are you?” Louis says “I'm fine, what's up?” Joe says “your children are horrible!!” Louis squawks in offense. Joe says “they pulled not one, but two big pranks today!!” Louis snorts and giggles before asking what pranks. Joe says “two water gun pranks. First time was on other campers, second time, they attacked counselors.” Louis says “I'm sorry, what do you want me to do about it?” Joe says “nothing.” Louis says “okay, I’ll have a stern talking to them when they get home.” Joe says “thank you sir, now if you'll excuse me, kids want to stay up late and watch star search in the dinning hall! So I’ve got to get the whole thing set up.” Louis freezes and says “what?” Joe says “just a few kids, not everyone, why?” Louis sighs in relief and says “oh, okay, never mind.” Joe shrugs and says “oh, okay.”

Louis hangs up. Louis says “we’re in trouble.” Cassandra says “why?” Louis calls Harry and says “Melanie is going to watch star search, I think.” Harry says “oh god, that's bad, what are we going to do?” Louis says “I have to come clean, I have to tell her everything.” Harry says “that it's all an illusion? Babe, you need her to have some faith in the smoke and mirrors.” Louis says “but I'm so cruel in tonight's episode.” Harry says “the editing?” Louis says “yeah.”

Harry promises it's going to be fine, she'll only see Liam or Zayn on the days that he's not in the country.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is a few days late, I saved it instead of posting!


	12. Chapter 12: Go to bed Melanie and Salvatore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Salvatore and Melanie see star search for the first time. Kids pull more pranks, and plot even more. Joe gets in trouble with Louis again for calling him and interrupting filming for a non emergency. Melanie has a problem and goes to Demi for help.

Melanie's pov:

Melanie goes with her new friends to see the star search show in the mess hall. A few counselors join them. Some other campers join them too. Melanie looks around for her siblings. Salvatore skips in and plops down next to another boy. Melanie smirks at him. Salvatore's eyes go wide and he blushes so hard. Melanie just walks over and says “whose this Sal?” Salvatore says “a friend.” Melanie says “uh hun, sure, we’ll talk later.” Salvatore groans and tells her to stop embarrassing him, please. Melanie snorts and says “hey, I'm no were near as embarrassing as dad.” Salvatore says “you little shit.” Melanie giggles and smirks. Salvatore gets scolded by Eric for swearing. Melanie just walks away and keeps her eye on her brother. Salvatore glares at her. Melanie huffs and pouts.

Salvatore turns his attention to his friends. Melanie's tablet rings. Melanie gulps and says “hi dad.” Louis hears the star search theme song playing. Louis smiles and whispers “love you, good night sweetie.” Melanie smiles and whispers “night dad, love you too.” Louis blows her a kiss and she hangs up.

The host says “hello, my name is Brian and welcome to our show, Star Search!” They hear an audience cheering. Brian says “tonight is the first night of our show and in true star search fashion, we’ve brought out the red carpet. Now this year, our judges have been a tight lipped secret. Not a single name has leaked into the papers!!” The kids cheer. Brian says “our judges this year are astounding celebrities in their own right. We’ve got a Grammy super star, we’ve got a boy band member or two, and of course, the one you all know and love so dearly.” The kids cheer and so do the adults.

Salvatore and Melanie just roll their eyes. Brian says “let’s meet our judges!” The video starts. They grin and cheer. Melanie's eyes go wide. Salvatore's jaw drops open. Louis smiles and says “hello, my name is Louie Tomlinson, and we're in my house.” The camera shows the background of the kitchen more. Melanie snorts. Salvatore giggles and snickers because their kitchen is a mess now.

Melanie and Salvatore share a glance. Someone says “what are you looking forward to the most this year?” Louis says “the 15 year anniversary of one direction being formed.” A person giggles in the background. Louis smirks and winks before saying “and also, the star panel for the show this year.” 

They go to the next person. It's a lady named Taylor Swift. Taylor says “I'm looking forward to this show the most this year, I'm very excited to be apart of star search. And a shout out to my daughter, who will be away at summer camp when this airs. Hi Brit, surprise!!!” Taylor grins wider. Brittney squeals out “mom!!” 

They cut to another woman, who says “hello, my name is Veronica Malik.” They cut to Uncle Zayn. Zayn says “hello my name is Zayn Malik, I'm most known for being in one direction. And I'm also a drag queen.” Zayn grins and puts on the wig. Zayn takes it off before saying “I'm looking forward to the month of July the most. First it’ll be our four oldest children's birthday. Then the 15 year anniversary of one direction.” The person whose asking questions says “why's the anniversary mean so much to you ever year?” Zayn smiles and says “because of my husband, Liam Payne.” Liam appears and they kiss on the lips. Liam grins and hugs Zayn. Zayn says “I met Liam because of one direction, so it means so much to us because if we were never in the band, we probably wouldn't be married right now.” Liam giggles and says “we're forever grateful for Louis, Harry and Niall. Because I can love Zayn, more than this.” Zayn giggles and calls him a dork. Liam giggles and calls him a bigger dork. Zayn just kisses Liam and they both giggle.

The last person is Niall Horan. Melanie's eyes go wide. 

They show a clip of her dad again. Louis says “last year, we got a lot of complaints about me not always being at the show and having so many people fill in for me when I was absent. So this year, we’ve got a permanent guest judge. Also this year, I'm going to be filming stuff myself!!” Louis shows the hand held camera.  
Melanie snickers and snorts. Salvatore giggles. the producer says “are you ready?” Louis says “of course, let the star search begin!”

They play the opening number. Louis is back with the hand held camera. Louis says “hello there, hopefully this isn't too weird for everyone. So it's currently February, and I'm at Heathrow airport.” Salvatore and Melanie look hurt. Louis says “I'm flying out to the states for the weekend for stuff at the label and for the show. Then I’ll be right back on a plane, back home, to well.” Louis pauses and smiles before saying “they know who they are, but they'll probably never get to see this.” Louis frowns at that. Brittney says “worst face ever.” The kids agree. Jenna says “he looks so sad!” Louis plasters on a fake smile and says “anyway, here we go!” The flight is called. Louis picks up the camera to say “I'm in seat 1D, see? I can't escape one direction!!” The person next to him freaks out and says “oh my god, you're Louis Tomlinson!!” Louis says “yes, that's me.” Louis films them taking the picture and then says “where was I? Ah yes, so auditions have actually already been happening since January. I'm extremely late to the party, but let's get this journey started. Roll the vt!”

They jump cut to the studio. Liam says “hi, I'm Liam Payne and I'm going to be filling in for Louis, every single week, until he's here for two to three weeks.” They jump through auditions. Louis is rarely at the auditions and when he is the adults cheer. Melanie, is bored out of her mind. Louis makes a face at the camera and causes her to burst out giggling. Salvatore laughs out loud because it's his I'm dead serious right now, even though I'm totally baffled face. 

They jump to Louis. Louis is filming in a place. Louis says “this is the home studio, walls are sound proofed, thank god.” There's a loud bang on the door and someone yells “dad!!!” Louis groans and says “what?!” The person gets bleeped. Louis returns and says “I'm doing this for all of you at home, I so hope you're happy.” Louis winces at the nosies. Louis says “so much for sound proof walls.” Louis hits the board. The campers giggle. 

The door is busted open and Louis says “cut this now, got it?!” The video cuts. Brian laughs and says “so that's what life is like for real for Mister Tomlinson. Hiding in a sound proof room trying to make a bit for our show.” Melanie yawns. Salvatore squawks in offense and says “oi!! Come on, show what happened!!” Melanie smirks at him. Salvatore grins and giggles evilly. 

Brian says “so since Louis didn't get a chance to explain what he meant due to reality calling, I guess I'll get to deliver the news myself!” The audience cheers. Brian says “oh wow, Mister Tomlinson is watching the show tonight! We’ve got him on the phone.” 

The big screen cuts to Louis in his living room. Louis says “we made the move out to LA this summer for the show!” Brittney looks shocked. Louis smiles wide and says “we’re starting to film boot camp this week, we started earlier today actually. We have narrowed auditions down to four episodes, then two weeks of boot camp as well as judges houses. Also, my children, if you're watching, go to bed.” Louis pulls a don't you dare argue with me look. Melanie smirks and says “never.” Louis keeps his stare at the camera and says “hopefully they're not watching, but I never know.” Louis mouths go to bed Melanie and Salvatore!! Melanie squawks. Salvatore shrieks because how the fuck did he know?! Melanie and Salvatore rush out of the cabin. Melanie calls him on FaceTime. 

Joe's pov:

Joe tries to read Louis lips. Salvatore shrieks and asks how he knew. Melanie squawks before they both leave the cabin. Joe giggles and smirks. Louis’ call to them is cut by him ending the call. Jenna says “god, too bad he’s married.” The other counselors agree. Eric leaves because Salvatore left without him. Jenna can't find Melanie. Jackie says “Melanie is back in the cabin. She was tired.” Jenna sighs in relief. Emily leaves to go to bed. Joe asks Jenna to be in the cabin with the three girls that don't have a super visor for the night. Jenna looks surprised. Joe explains that they need someone in the cabin to be able to call them in the night if they have a nightmare. Jenna understands and goes with the girls after the show ends. Joe puts the whole set up away with help from Demi. Demi takes their laptop and Joe grabs the projector. They head back to their own cabin with Zoey and Jessica.

Normal pov:

Brittney calls her mother and they talk for a while. Taylor apologizes for not being able to tell her daughter about the show, but she's sworn to secrecy on everything that happens. Brittney says “mom, I forgive you, but what about tour?” Taylor says “I'm getting older sweetheart, and besides, I hated being on the road when you were at camp last year. Tomlinson and I have a complicated friendship, but when he called, I said yes for the show. There are more twists this year than ever, and also please don't hate me for saying no to the girls that are too young for the industry.” Brittney says “I won't.” Taylor sighs in relief and says “thank you, besides Tomlinson’s label has strict rules for children that are under the age of 18. I'm not sure what the rules are, but he told me it's extremely strict.” Britney thinks that sucks. Taylor agrees and thinks it's horrible considering that Tomlinson knows better than anyone just how bad contracts can be.

Melanie's pov:

Melanie says “why didn't you tell us about it?” Louis smiles and says “I didn't want you to ask questions that I wouldn't be able to answer.” Melanie giggles and says “how did you know I was watching it?” Louis says “sweetheart, I approve the shows. I saw Salvatore while I was talking to you. I'm sorry if I scared both of you, but I wanted you both to go to sleep at a decent time.” Melanie sighs and whispers “oh.” Louis says “what do you want to know?” Melanie says “nothing, it's your job. I get why you have to leave so much now.” Louis says “no, it's not my job sweetheart. My job is that I'm a label executive. I own 1/5th of a label. Ours is a major label sweetheart, so I have to leave often to attend contract negotiations, meetings with your uncles on the company, meetings with new clients.” 

Melanie says “wow.” Louis says “it's not that exciting, but it's better than being on the other side of the negotiations with a major label.” Melanie wants to know more, but doesn't push it. Melanie sighs and whispers “miss you.” Louis says “i miss you more sweetheart, but you're having fun at camp, right?” Melanie says “yeah, I met three more girls today.” Louis smiles and says “that's wonderful sweetie.” 

Melanie says “one of them is obsessed with you, like so obsessed it's weird.” Louis says “she's obsessed with an illusion of me sweetheart.” Melanie says “she hated every real moment.” Louis says “oh pumpkin, what else?” Melanie says “the funny faces.” Louis squawks and says “okay, so more real and more funny faces?” Melanie says “yeah, lots more real please.” Louis grins and says “why more real?” Melanie shrugs and says “just felt like you were pretending we didn't exist at first.” Louis says “ah, so you want to be involved more, yes?” Melanie giggles and says “no!!” Louis says “yes, yes you do. Don't worry, three more weeks of episodes until judges houses airs. Triplets are home, there's no hiding them.” Melanie giggles.

Louis blows her a kiss and whispers “don't be afraid to let them call me to take you home, okay pumpkin?” Melanie nods her head and whispers “okay.” Louis whispers “have you gone into fuzzy head space at all?” Melanie whispers “just once, that was it.” Louis whispers “oh, okay, the night you called me.” Melanie nods her head and whispers “that was it.”

Louis’ pov:

Louis knows Melanie is lying to him, Joey said it happened twice. Plus she went under when he was holing her. It's why he asked Samantha not to push Melanie and admitted to her being able to go under with him with medicine. 

The next day, Louis goes into the studio and has to mute his phone to favorites only. He added Joe and Demi's cell phones as well as the land lines to the main office to favorites. Harry and him are going on a date too after work.

Joe calls while they're in the middle of boot camp. Louis apologizes to the contestant, the whole judging panel as well as the producer, it's summer camp calling about one of his children. 

Louis answers “hello?” Joe says “hi Louie, this is Joe Jonas at summer camp.” Louis says “hi Joe, what's going on?” Joe says “your children pranked the counselors again.” Louis says “anything else?” Joe says “nope, but they're asking that the kids be punished. Demi and I agree with them, so we're not going to let them have free time.” Louis says “are you kidding me right now Jonas? I don't consider this an emergency, them pulling a prank on some counselors sounds like a non emergency situation. What do you think?” Joe says “I agree with you.” 

Louis says “okay good, I'm glad that you agree this isn't an emergency situation, so then why are you calling my personal cell phone number? This is the second time you've called my cell phone in two days over a non urgent situation. My kids calls aren't even coming through to me, I missed a FaceTime from Joey yesterday that I considered more urgent than the reason you called me around the same time. When I did talk to him, he told me something that went completely undetected by any of you adults. So let me be clear on something, if you call me a third time for a not urgent situation, I'm going to have to take the number that you're calling me on off of favorites when my phone is muted. Your call will still go through, just straight to voicemail.” 

Joe says “that's fine, cell service is good today, so I'll call you with that if it's an emergency.” Louis says “thank you.” Louis hangs up and says “very sorry.” Louis puts it on the desk and locks it. Louis puts it on vibrate only. 

Melanie's pov:

On Wednesday, the others pull a prank causing them all to be punished. They're so bored that they plan even more pranks to pull that week. Melanie smirks and grins. They're going to have a food fight at lunch, with each other, if they get released their going to skip classes to go straight to the office to prank Joe or Demi with needing them to call their dad because they can't get a hold of him. Even though they know he mutes contacts, but Joe's been bragging about how fast their dad has been answering their phone calls. 

Louis’ pov:

After the lunch break, Joe calls right as they're starting to film again. Louis apologizes and says “summer camp, sorry everyone!” Louis answers “hello?” Joe says “hi Mister Tomlinson, it's Joe.” Louis says “this better be urgent Jonas.” Joe says “they started a food fight with each other!!! It's not urgent, but Christ. How do we get them to stop planning pranks?!” Louis says “isolating them from the rest of the campers is the worst way to punish my children over a prank, all your going to get is them being bored out of their minds and planning more. Them starting a food fight is not urgent Joe. Please, call my nanny the next time you need to get a hold of me. Don't abuse her cell phone number either, otherwise you'll go straight to our house number. I trust her judgement over a situation being urgent more than you right now.” Joe says “but our cell phone service is shit some days.” Louis says “and I told you if you called me again on my personal cell phone, over a non urgent situation I'd be taking the number off of the favorites. Leave me a message and I'll get back to you when we're on a production break, that's how it'll have to be since you clearly are abusing the fact that you have this number and I've answered every single time.” Louis hangs up pissed off. Louis takes the numbers, the landlines for the camp off of favorites. Louis leaves their cell phone numbers, but the second they abuse that, they're both off completely. 

They go back to filming only to be interrupted by Demi calling an hour later. Louis says “I'm so sorry everyone, it's Demi Lovato from camp this time.” Louis says “hi Demi, what is it now?” Demi says “hi Louis, you're on speaker, it's Melanie, she wanted to speak to you.”

Louis is surprised and says “okay.” Louis says “it's one of the children actually.” They stop filming. Louis thanks them and takes his microphone off. 

Louis knows Melanie only goes to an adult to call him if somethings wrong. Louis says “hi Melanie, are you okay sweetheart?” Melanie nods her head. Louis says “Demi, is the phone on speaker?” Demi says “yes.” Louis says “can you take it off of speaker and give it to Melanie?” Demi says “sure.” Louis says “also if she is moving her head at all, can you tell me?” Demi says “of course.” Demi takes it off of speaker and then gives it to Melanie. Melanie takes the phone. Louis says “can you talk Mel?” Melanie nods her head. Louis says “are you in fuzzy head space baby girl?” Melanie nods her head a lot. Louis says “okay, alright. Give the phone to Demi please sweetie.” 

Demi says “hi.” Louis says “I need to know if she nodded her head.” Demi says “three times.” Louis says “did she nod her head a lot any of those times?” Demi says “last one, why?” Louis says “shit. can you take her to Samantha please?” Demi says “okay.” Louis says “tell Samantha she's in her fuzzy head space. Demi, I can't even stress enough how dangerous this head space is. She could get worse if you move her, so if you can get Samantha to her, that might be easier.” Demi says “what's fuzzy head space?” Louis says “it's what we use to describe being under.” Demi says “shit.” Louis says “don't panic, please Demi.” Demi says into the walkie talkie “Samantha, could you come into the main office please?” Samantha says “can you give me a few minutes?” Demi says “sure, but a child is under.” Louis curses because she just made things worse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might be adding more tags, I'm currently writing a chapter in Niall's point of view (chapter 17) and writing more camp stuff at the same time.
> 
> Need opinions on chapter 18 & 19 (camp chapters): I've got two different ideas; either two chapters full of drama all would happen on one day, or same amount of drama just split up over 2 days. Twitter poll to come :)


	13. Chapter 13: Melanie's fuzzy head space

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Melanie is still in fuzzy head space and Louis leaves filming early because of it. Louis tells Melanie he's going on a date that night and she gives him dating advice.

Melanie's pov:

Melanie panics at the word under. The cabin door opens. Louis voice says “don't approach her too quickly or too slowly, it's a tricky guess as to how far down she is in her fuzzy head space. If she panicked at all, she won't be able to respond to anything. She's only going to be able to nod her head yes, if she can't do that, she'll panic to the point of an asthma attack.” Demi says “okay.” Demi says “of all summers for Jennifer not to be here, it had to be this one.”

Samantha approaches Melanie and says “Melanie?” Melanie looks at her. Samantha says “hi sweetheart, you're in the main office with Miss Demi and I.” Melanie nods her head. Samantha says “is there anything we can do or give her?” Louis says “where’s her stuff?” Samantha says “her cabin.” Louis says “the only thing I can think of is her teddy bear from home. And moving her to her cabin could help, but if the girls are there then they could make things worse.” Samantha says “ask if the girls are in the cabin, if they are, have them moved to side A. I think she'll feel the safest in her cabin.” Demi says “no, I don't think we should move her at all, we risk her going father down if we move her.” Samantha says “yes, but has she looked through the main office enough that every part of her brain feels safe in here?” Demi says “no, she hasn't.” Samantha says “okay then, we have our answer.” Samantha asks Melanie “can we carry you sweetheart? We’re going to go to your cabin. Does that sound okay?” Melanie nods her head.

Louis’ pov: 

Louis goes back up to the desk and tells Zayn as well as Niall the problem. Zayn calls Liam to come there incase Louis needs to leave to go down to camp. Taylor asks if everything is okay or if it's an emergency this time. Louis writes down actual emergency situation this time, if they can't get her back up in a few minutes, I'm going to have to go down there.

Taylor writes who? Louis writes my daughter, Melanie, she's only nine, publicly she's not nine until August, which is when everyone thinks she was born. When really, she was born in March. Taylor writes early? Louis nods his head and writes she was born at 23 weeks. Taylor writes holy shit. Samantha says “we’re going to try to move her to her cabin Louis, we’ll bring the cell phone, but Demi could loose you.” Louis says “that's alright, call me on Melanie's tablet.” Samantha says “okay.”

Louis adds the three tablets that are at camp to the favorites temporarily. The call drops and Louis just hopes that it worked. Louis says into the microphone “that was the camp and it was an urgent situation this time, it still is an urgent situation. Liam is on his way here, I might have to leave, I'm so sorry everyone, but my daughter comes first.” They understand.

Louis grabs his phones and heads to his dressing room. Louis grabs his bag as well as jacket and heads outside of the studio. Louis goes to the SUV and waits a few minutes for the call.

Melanie's pov:

In the cabin, they put Melanie down on her bed. Melanie grabs her teddy bear and hugs it while hiding under the covers. Samantha talks to her about where she's at. Melanie slowly comes out of her fuzzy head space. Melanie comes back completely, takes off the covers and starts crying. Samantha comforts her and so does Demi. Melanie stops and hugs Demi tightly. Melanie says “thanks Miss Demi.” Demi says “no problem sweetheart, I'm so glad your dad knew what was wrong though.” Melanie sighs and says “he always knows when I'm in fuzzy head space.” Samantha says “we have to call him before he comes down here.” Melanie says “okay.” Melanie grabs the tablet and calls him. Louis answers and says “hi sweetheart.” Melanie says “hi dad.” Louis says “do you need me to come pick you up?” Melanie's eyes go wide and she says “no, I don't want to go home yet. It's barely been a week.” Louis says “okay, do you want to talk about what happened or not?” Melanie says “nope.” Louis says “you sure pumpkin?” Melanie says “I'm sure.” Liam arrives. Liam says “hey, I’ll switch places with you if you want.” Louis says “thanks Li, that would be great.”

Liam leaves. Melanie looks surprised. Louis says “I thought I would need to come down to camp, so uncle Zayn called uncle Liam and we’re switching places.” Niall walks out and says “hey, can I head back to the office with you? My car is there.” Louis says “sure.” Niall says “thanks. I just remembered you were my ride.” Louis giggles. 

Niall gets in and talks to Melanie while they're driving. Melanie promises that his kids are fine, as far as she knows. They're in the cabin right next to her though. Niall squeals. Melanie giggles. Demi sighs in relief and leaves the cabin. Samantha says “you sure you're okay?” Melanie says “yeah. How did you know that I didn't feel safe in the main office?” Louis says “it's my fault sweetheart, I suggested your teddy bear.” Melanie says “no, how did she know that I haven't had a chance to inspect the main office? To make sure it's safe?” Samantha says “it was just a guess sweetie.” Melanie says “oh.” Melanie looks disappointed that Samantha doesn't know her fears. Louis says “alright sweetheart, I'm actually going on a date tonight, so if something happens, make sure to call Cassandra first and then she'll call me if it's an emergency.” Melanie says “okay, don't tell her you've got twelve kids, that's like 3rd date topic. Otherwise you'll scare her away.” Niall cracks up laughing and starts cackling. Louis squawks in offense and says “okay, thanks for the dating advice sweetheart.” Niall says “I'm dead, your nine year old is giving you dating advice.” 

Melanie's pov 

Melanie hangs up with her dad and then goes to the main office with Samantha. Melanie says “hi.” Demi smiles and says “hi, what's up Melanie?” Melanie looks at Samantha for help. Samantha says “she's going to be with me for a little bit.” Melanie smiles. Demi says “okay, sounds good.” Melanie walks around the office and looks though all of the drawers. Demi says “what's she doing?” Samantha says “inspecting the office to make sure it's safe.” Demi smiles and says “oh, okay. What is she looking for?” Melanie says “I didn't tell her, and I'm not telling anyone.” Melanie glares at them before going back to her searching. 

Joey walks in and looks surprised. Joey says “hey Mel, what are you looking for?” Melanie says “stetheys” without even looking up at her twin. Demi says “what's up Joey?” Joey says “nothing!” Joey says it too quickly and defensively for Demi to believe him. Salvatore and Joe walk into the cabin. Joe says “alright, we’ll call him on miss Demi's phone. He took my land line off of the favorites, and I guess it's muted.” Demi says “oh no you don't, is it an emergency or not?” Salvatore says “emergency, I need to tell our dad how much I miss him.” Melanie spins around, mouth gapped open and says “you never want to call dad.” 

Salvatore says “and it's not fair that I called him on my cell phone and it dropped!” Joe says “I've gotten a hold of him with mine a few times.” Salvatore smirks and says “oh, we know.” Joe sits down at his desk. Melanie squawks and says “oi!! I'm not done looking through your desk, move it or lose it Mister Joe!” Joe looks at Samantha questioningly. Samantha smiles and says “just let her keep looking for what she's looking for.” Melanie says “so far I haven't seen it, unless.” Melanie says “unless you have one and you don't want me to find it!!” Salvatore says “you know Mel, you talk some serious shit sometimes.” Joey glares at him and whispers “she's looking for stetheys, shut up and let her look.” Salvatore's face falls into a terrified expression and he dashes out of the main office. Joe goes after him with his cell phone. Melanie finishes inspecting miss Demi's desk before she grins at Joey and says “the office is safe, you can pass the word on to the rest.” 

Joe's pov:

Joe follows Salvatore into the medicine cabin. Nicole says “hi Salvatore, hi Joe, what's going on?” Salvatore says “I'm about to sound insane, I know I sound crazy, Mister Joe already thinks that we're crazy, so I'm fine with you thinking the same thing. Are there any stetheys in here?” Nicole says “yes, there is one in here, but that's it. There are three in the first aid cabin.” Samantha and Melanie walk in. Melanie inspects the room with the stuffed animals and doesn't find anything that's equipment. Melanie returns looking relieved a bit. Melanie hugs Samantha, smiles and then leaves the cabin. 

Samantha checks the desk and finds one of the stetheys Nicole brought. Samantha shuts the drawer quickly. Salvatore rushes out of the cabin. Samantha looks at Nicole and points to the drawer. Nicole nods her head. Joe leaves the cabin.

Joe goes to the main office. Eric gives him the list from the arts and crafts cabin. Joe says “those clever little kids, I'm not going to believe any of them that comes in here.” Eric leaves. Demi says “you have to believe Melanie, and you must use my phone for her.” 

Joe says “okay, thanks.” Demi leaves the office and goes to their cabin. Demi's phone rings. Joe answers “hello, Lovato-Jonas music camp, Demi's away from her phone right now, can I take a message?” Louis says “hi Joe, it's me, Louis. I was calling to find out how Melanie is doing after the whole thing after lunch.” Joe says “oh, you mean operation get me or Demi to call you after lunch so one of them could tell you how much they miss you?” 

Louis says “excuse me?” Joe says “your children planning on pranking me or Demi.”

Melanie's pov: 

Salvatore tells them what he found out. Melanie runs to their cabin as fast as she can and snuggles with cuddly bear. Melanie tries to calm herself down and then figures out she's struggling to breathe. Melanie goes to the medicine cabin. No one is in there, so she checks the drawer Sal said the stethey was in. Melanie finds nothing and is relieved that Samantha didn't lie to her.

Melanie knows the main office is safe, so she goes in there with the bear clutched to her chest to try to get to miss Demi to help her. Mister Joe is in there on the phone. Melanie grins and plops down in the chair. Joe waves. Melanie sticks her tongue out and smirks. Joe says “well Mister Tomlinson, you can ask her how she is yourself, she's just sat down and stuck her tongue out at me.” Melanie grins and smirks wider. Joe gives her the phone. Melanie says “hi.” Louis says “hi sweetheart, are you okay?” Melanie says “yep.” Louis says “you sure?” Melanie takes a few minutes to figure out if she's really okay before saying “yes, I'm fine.” Melanie rolls her eyes, smiles wide and says “I pinky promise dad.” Joe giggles at her attitude. Louis says “can you give the phone back to mister Joe?” Melanie huffs and grins saying “nope.” Louis squawks and says “why not?” Melanie giggles and says “because.” Louis says “alright pumpkin, I seriously have to get back to working. Otherwise I’ll be late getting home to the triplets, and then late for my date.” Melanie says “don't tell her you have twelve kids because you'll scare her off, otherwise she'll love you.” Melanie giggles at Mister Joe's face. Louis says “I wont, bye princess, I love you.”

Melanie says “bye, love you too.” Melanie gives joe the phone back. 

Louis’ pov:

Joe says “hi again.” Louis says “hi, thanks for letting me talk to her.” Joe says “no problem.” Louis says “i told Demi this earlier, but I'll let you know too, I'm going on a date tonight and so if something happens or if you need to leave a message for me, call the house phone or the kids nanny, Cassandra.” Joe says “okay, thank you, we'll call Cassandra.” Louis says “won't be going out until 6, but I still wanted you to know.” Joe says “okay, thank you mister Tomlinson.” Louis hangs up. 

Louis finishes working at 5 and then goes home to the triplets as well as Cassandra. Louis tells them the news about him having a date to go on that evening. They grin and cheer. Louis gets ready after they eat dinner. Amy says “remember daddy, don't tell her you have 12 kids.” Louis says “okay, when can I tell her?” Amy shrugs and says “later, just not on the first date.” Louis says “thanks baby” and kisses her cheek. Heather says “would we ever get to meet her dad?” Heather’s British accent really comes out that time. Louis says “well sweetheart, I'm not sure, I think it’ll depend on how this date goes and how serious we get.” Heather says “oh, okay.” Paul pouts and says “are you going to make her our new mommy?” Louis says “no sweetie pie! This is only the first date, it may not even go well. Alright?” They all sigh in relief. Louis says “okay my babies, I’ll be back before you know it.”

Louis leaves and picks up Harry. They kiss on the lips and then go to a restaurant that's pretty secluded. It's one that they used to go to all of the time when they were still in one direction. They chose more public places after they came out as married with children. Now they want privacy since they're on a date.

They talk about the kids and are more honest with each other than they would be at the office. Louis admits to needing more help with the twelve kids, tells Harry he feels overwhelmed most of the time. Harry admits to feeling lonely, like the girls are enough, but he misses the chaos of kids that they used to have. Louis says “honestly, you're just missing some pranksters.” Harry giggles and they leave to go back to Harry's house to have real privacy with each other.

They go inside and Harry shows him the girls room. Louis and Harry go through pictures of the kids together. Harry's going back to using symbicort at night only to help him sleep good, so he uses it while they watch home videos of the kids.

Melanie's pov:

Melanie goes to take symbicort that night and Nicole isn't around. Samantha smiles and says “hi sweetie.” Melanie smiles and says “hi.” Melanie has an easy time with the mask again and Samantha sticks to her word of five minutes. Melanie takes a break from it and then goes back to it. The others get their medicine too. Megan and Julie help with the others.

Melanie goes to bed after that and actually falls asleep for a change. The next morning, Melanie goes to take symbicort again with her teddy bear from home. Nicole looks surprised and says “good morning sweetie.” Melanie smiles and says “morning miss Nicole.” Nicole says “how have you been doing symbicort with Samantha?” Melanie says “she's been setting a timer.” Nicole says “alright, how long can you handle it?” Melanie says “nine minutes.” Nicole smiles and says “wow!” Melanie smiles and says “monkey please.” Nicole says “monkey masks are so popular that we ran out.” Melanie says “doggy will do then.” Melanie is disappointed, she loved the monkey masks.

Nicole gives her symbicort and sets a nine minute timer. Melanie ends up crying silently and falling asleep from exhaustion of not sleeping very well every night. 

Normal pov: 

Nicole's timer for Melanie goes off, but she sees that Melanie is asleep, so she lets it finish. After it's done, Nicole takes the mask off of Melanie's face, throws away the medicine cup as well as mask that are disposable and then marks down on the checklist for medicine that Melanie had symbicort that morning. Nicole lets her sleep for a bit before waking her up to go to breakfast. Melanie leaves the cabin with her teddy bear half asleep still. Nicole calls Louis in the main office to let him know that Melanie got symbicort that morning. Demi walks in and smiles. Nicole apologizes, she didn't realize that they can't call his cell phone unless it's an emergency. Louis hangs up.

Louis’ pov:

At the studio, Nicole interrupts their filming and then Joe interrupts them for another non emergency. Louis hangs up and takes all of their numbers off of favorites because they're abusing the fact that they have his personal cell phone number.


	14. Chapter 14: Melanie wakes up the whole camp

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Melanie experiences another asthma attack and goes into fuzzy head space. Melanie has nightmare and wakes up the whole camp. Louis gets woken up by Niall and then finds out it was Melanie the next morning at work.

****semi traumatizing event for Melanie, enough to cause night terror & whole camp getting woke up because of said night terror. (** mark beginning and end of ptsd stuff, night terror isn't described in great detail.)**

Melanie's pov:

Brittney and Melanie run into each other. Brittney asks if she's okay and then notices the younger camper has been crying. Brittney just hugs her thinking that's what she'd want someone to do to her when she is upset. Melanie admits to being really tired and having a tough time sleeping at night. Brittney and Melanie go into Melanie's cabin. Melanie crawls into her bed and says “sometimes I have bad dreams and I haven't had any since I got here, so I'm scared to go to sleep.” Brittney says “guess what? My first summer here, I was so excited to be away from home for the first time and then I got really home sick the first week. I couldn't sleep at night because i missed my mom so much. I'm an only child too.” Melanie giggles and says “I'm one of twelve, so I don't know what it's like to not have a sibling.” Brittney says “wow.”

******

Melanie runs around with her siblings during her free time. Melanie gets extremely winded and goes to the medicine cabin. Nicole asks if she is okay? Melanie shakes her head no. Nicole asks if she's struggling to breathe. Melanie nods her head yes. Nicole says “can you talk?” Melanie shakes her head no. Nicole says “can I give you albuterol sweetheart?” Melanie nods her head. Nicole gets everything for the nebulizer as well as albuterol. Melanie goes under at some point while waiting and can only nod her head to questions. Melanie sees the mask and flinches because it comes at her way too fast. Nicole finds a doggy mask and tries again. Melanie doesn't flinch or dodge this time. After the medicine is done, Melanie feels a pulse oxy sensor and tries not to panic. Samantha walks in at some point and holds Melanie in her arms. Melanie feels protected and she lets herself go to sleep in Samantha's arms.

Normal pov:

After albuterol is done, Nicole takes the mask off of Melanie's face. Nicole leaves the cabin to call Tomlinson to let him know that she had a pretty bad attack. Nicole calls him on Demi's phone, it goes straight to voicemail. Nicole leaves a message for him and let's him know that she's okay now. Nicole hangs up, even though Melanie isn't up yet, so they don't even know if she's better yet.

Samantha's pov:

Samantha moves Melanie over to the hot pink bed and lets her sleep there with teddy bears from the other room as well as covered by a blanket that's hot pink. Samantha turns the air on more so that it's 58, that way Melanie's not getting too hot under the blanket.

Samantha writes down the time of albuterol for Melanie and adds the date. Samantha stays with Melanie and any child that needs her is brought into the cabin so that she doesn't have to leave Melanie.

Melanie's pov:

Melanie finally stirs and opens her eyes. Melanie remembers what happened and starts crying because she went into fuzzy head space so much that she fell asleep.

******

Samantha rushes over and wipes away Melanie's tears. Samantha says “hi Melanie, you're okay sweetheart, you fell asleep while albuterol was going and I moved you over here so you could get some sleep.” Melanie stops crying and finally looks around her. Melanie hugs the teddy bear and whispers “thanks.” Melanie calms down completely and promises Samantha she feels okay. Samantha says “just so you know, if someone isn't in here, and you're struggling to breathe again, go into the first aid cabin. Okay?” Melanie smiles and whispers “okay, thanks.”

Melanie goes to get food and miss Connie gladly makes her eggs with toast for lunch. Melanie goes to the boys cabin and knocks on the door. Joey opens it, sees her and grins. Joey goes with her to the girls cabin. Melanie doesn't speak, just sits down on the bed. Joey sighs, sits down with her and whispers “need snuggles?” Melanie nods her head. Joey snuggles with her under the covers and just lets her be in her own head. Melanie calms down and falls asleep instantly feeling extremely safe with Joey.

Joey calls their dad's tablet because Melanie's scaring him. Cassandra ends up answering. Joey says super quickly “hi, Melanie's scaring me.” Joey tells her what happened and shows her that Melanie's asleep. Cassandra coos, gets Joey to breathe, tells him to snuggle with Melanie again that way she doesn't panic in fear and to take the tablet with him. Joey listens and is relieved that she'll text Louis.

Louis pov:

At 3:30, a text from Cassandra comes though. Louis waits until the act is done to read it. Louis says “it's Cassandra, I need to call her back, so can we take a break?” They announce a five minute break. Louis listens to his voicemail and is surprised that Melanie had a severe asthma attack. Louis calls Cassandra, finds out that Joey’s with Melanie and absolutely terrified. Louis calls Melanie's tablet and tells Joey that she's is okay, she had a bad attack and it probably scared her to the point that she just needs snuggles now. Joey says “okay, thanks dad, I just got scared because she wasn't talking and I thought she went into fuzzy head space.” Joey hangs up before Louis has a chance to respond or ask Joey questions.

Louis calls Joey back. Joey says “hi dad, what's up?” Louis says “I have questions about what you said.” Joey says “okay.” Louis says “did Melanie nod her head at all?” Joey says “yes, once, but she didn’t speak to me at all. Why?” Louis says “I just needed to ask, that's all.” Joey says “okay.” Louis says “alright buddy, I've got to go, okay?” Joey says “okay, bye daddy.”

Melanie gets up and calls Louis back. Louis answers on the first ring and says “hi bud, what’s up Joey?” Melanie says “hi daddy.” Louis says “hi sweetpea, how are you feeling love?” Melanie says “good.” Louis says “are you okay?” Melanie says “yeah, I’m fine now. I was just upset and wanted snuggles from Joey.” Louis sighs in relief and says “I’m so glad you’re alright love, do you need me to come down there?” Melanie says “no! I want to stay.” Louis giggles and says “okay, alright. I just thought I’d ask love.” Joey leaves before he gets in trouble. Jenna walks in with the girls. Melanie is still on her tablet with Louis who moved away from the judges desk to speak to her longer. Louis says goodbye to her before having to go back to working. Melanie puts her tablet away and then goes to dinner with everyone at 6.

******

Normal pov:

That night, the lights are turned off at 9:00, they're the last cabin to turn the lights out because Melanie was the last one to close her eyes. Melanie faked some snores to make it more believable. As soon as her counselor is asleep, Melanie opens her eyes and snuggles with cuddly bear. Melanie wishes she had cuddly doggy too, and she falls asleep thinking of her time at camp.

Joey's pov:

The boys hear a horrible screaming coming from somewhere. Eric shoots up out of bed, turns on the light and grabs the walkie talkie. Eric listens to Joe calling each cabin by number. They start on the boys side of camp.

Normal pov:  
  
Samantha and Demi get ready to go to bed at eleven. Samantha barely falls asleep when a scream rips through the silence. Samantha gets up and grabs the flashlight. Samantha, Joe and Demi meet up in the center. Samantha and Demi run to seven. Samantha's heart breaks because it's Melanie. Melanie screams and cries and yells daddy. The girls are terrified. Samantha says “get them into the other side.” They go with the kids to the other side.

Samantha and Demi are able to get Melanie out of the nightmare. Melanie cries and cries while holding onto Samantha for dear life. Samantha wipes away her tears. Demi says “situation handled, just a nightmare.” Joe says “what cabin number?” Demi says “cabin seven, side b.”

Melanie's pov:

Samantha wipes away Melanie's tears and whispers “do you want me to call your dad sweetheart?” Melanie's eyes go wide, he’ll come to camp right now and pick her up. Melanie whispers “no!” Samantha whispers quietly “okay, alright. I won't ask him to pick you up, but you had a nightmare sweetheart, I think he needs to know that.” Melanie says “okay.” Samantha calls Louis on the landline in the cabin. Samantha tries three times in a row and it doesn't go through at all.

******

Louis pov:

Louis gets woken up by his phone ringing at what feels like 1 am. It's Niall calling him. Louis whispers “what?” Niall moans that he's going down to camp even though he's barely had any sleep because his sons are too scared to stay at camp any longer. Louis wishes him good luck. Louis goes back to sleep and then is woken up by Harry asking him if his kids have asked to go home yet after the scream that woke up the whole entire camp. Louis says “no, only calls have been from you and Niall.” Harry moans that he's too tired to drive. Louis giggles and says “carpool with Niall.” Harry huffs and says “was hoping for a secret rendezvous with you.” Louis laughs and snickers. Harry hangs up because Demi is calling him again.

Melanie's pov:

The commotion finally dies down and they call the parents that they asked to come to camp back. The girls return and go to sleep again right away. Demi brings a cot into the cabin with Jenna’s help. Emily stays in side a, and so does Jackie because Niall's girls are worried. Jenna tags out and goes to the staff cabin.

Samantha comforts Melanie. Demi stays up first while Samantha lies down on the cot right next to Melanie's bed. Melanie falls asleep hesitantly, and then sleeps through the night.

The next morning, Melanie wakes up and sees that miss Demi is still there with a baby in her arms. Demi smiles and whispers “good morning. Mister Joe is going to call your dad this morning, okay?” Melanie says “okay, but I don't want to go home.”

Louis pov:

Louis is up around six the next morning and eats breakfast with the kids before getting ready to go to the studio. At the studio, Louis says “did you have to pick your kids up Niall?” Niall says “no, thank god. Joe spoke to the Boys, and then called me back. I had Joe ask the girls and they all wanted to stay.” Zayn walks in late and says “Liam and I got woken up by Joe. We spoke to the girls and it was Melanie who woke up the entire camp.” Louis eyes go wide, his mouth drops open and he calls Joe angry that no one called him, but way more worried about his daughter. Nicole answers “hello, you've reached Lovato Jonas music summer camp, Nicole speaking.” Louis says “hi Nicole, this is Louis Tomlinson, can I please speak to Demi or Joe?” Nicole says “sure. Let me get him.”

A few minutes later, Joe says “hello?” Louis says “hi Joe, its Louis.” Joe says “hi Louis, I'm so glad you called actually, I was planning on calling you first thing today.” Louis says “oh really?” Joe says “yes, so Melanie had a nightmare last night, she woke up the entire camp screaming.” Louis says “is she okay?” Joe says “she's still asleep. Samantha and Demi are both with the girls right now, last night she didn't want to leave. Samantha and Demi plan on asking her again today, if she wants to go home at anytime today, I'll let you know.” Louis says “okay, thank you very much Joe. She gets pretty bad nightmares sometimes and when she does it will leave her pretty shaken up. If it wasn't an extremely terrifying nightmare, then she'll probably be fine with going to bed. With that said, if it was really scary, she will not go to sleep at all, she will have panic attacks about falling asleep, so just don't hesitate to call at all today. I will speak to everyone here at the studio, that way they're all aware I might need to drop everything to pick her up.” Joe says “okay, sounds good. Thank you very much mister Tomlinson.” Louis says “no problem, bye” and hangs up.

Taylor walks in and says “whoever’s child screamed a blood curdling scream last night at camp should be taken home!” Louis freezes and says “blood curdling?!” Zayn says “I spoke to Demi, the whole camp was silent. It was loud enough of a scream to wake up the whole camp.” Louis says “yes, but if it was a night terror, Melanie will not tell anyone. She's only had a night terror one other time, and it took a whole week for me to get it out of her.”

Taylor says “what's a night terror?” Louis says “it's when the brain won't stop thinking about an event, usually an event that's traumatic, and the person will have dreams that replay the event. Except for it's not a dream, or a night mare, it did happen in reality already, so it's like a flashback, but it can change.” Niall says “isn't that what harry used to get?” Louis says “yeah, Harry had them for a while, took forever of therapy to get them to stop.” Zayn says “would Melanie's have happened at home or camp?” Louis says “like the event? Possibly camp, or the events that caused the last night terror, which could be in multiple places.” Taylor says “so your child, caused my child to call me in the middle of the night whining about loosing sleep.” Louis smirks and says “what can I say, my children can't stay out of trouble.” Zayn and Niall giggle. They all get their microphones on. A person says “phones on mute please everyone!!” Louis says “mine can't be completely muted, my daughter had a night mare last night at summer camp, so I'm waiting for them to call me to let me know if I need to pick her up or if she's okay.” They understand. Louis puts Demi and Joe back onto favorites. Louis adds Nicole's cell phone just incase she calls him.

They all sit down to start their day of boot camp judging. They're deciding the final 40 contestants today, and then delivering the news to the groups. Louis phone rings. Louis says “hello?” Demi says “hi Louie, I just was with Melanie, she said she doesn't want to go home.” Louis says “okay, thank you Demi. Ive already told this to joe, but I'll tell you too. If she doesn't want to talk about it, that's pretty normal with her night mares. Being scared to sleep is also pretty normal, but panic attacks over having the nightmare again have only happened a few times.”

Demi says “okay, panic attacks over having the nightmare again isn't normal. Should we call you if she does?” Louis says “yes please, thanks Demi.” Demi says “no problem, bye.” Louis says “bye” and hangs up.

They start filming and weeding through the contestants. Liam and Harry arrive to help since they’re choosing ten for each category. Harry points to the six boys group. Liam says “they need to be in the final 10.” Louis says “I agree.”

Louis phone rings about three times, each time is camp and Louis thinks it's Melanie each time. The first time is Joe because he wants Louis to know that the counselors are asking questions about the twins. Louis tells him thanks, but they're not worried about it. And that he’ll explain more later, but right now he's at the studio and his microphone is on and he'd prefer to keep his children’s privacy out of the show. Louis hangs up. The second call is Demi because they pulled another prank. Third time is joe and Louis ignores it because he thinks it's another non emergency phone call.

Melanie's pov:

Melanie does symbicort with Samantha and Demi in the medicine cabin with her siblings. Demi surprises Melanie because she is good at comforting her. Melanie goes to her classes and then goes to her cabin to take a nap. Melanie wakes up and thinks she is in the medicine cabin because she hears Samantha talking to someone. Melanie sits up and opens her eyes to find that she's in her own cabin, exactly where she remembers falling asleep. Melanie sighs in relief and says “thank god.” Samantha says “Jennifer, I have to go, the camper that is my new buddy this weekend just woke up from a nap.” Samantha hangs up after saying goodbye.

Samantha smiles and says “hi sweetie, you okay?” Melanie says “no.” Samantha looks worried about her and asks what's wrong. Melanie hates that Samantha looks at her worried about her because she thought she could tell her anything and she wouldn't let any emotions show. Melanie caves to telling her anyway because she's the only person that's asked her that today. Melanie says “I heard you talking and I got scared that I was in the medicine cabin, that's all.” Samantha hugs her and says “oh sweetheart, it's okay that you got scared. I was worried that you had another night mare.” Melanie says “nope, it's weird, I was so worried about having a nightmare yesterday and I fell asleep after they turned out the lights in here, but I wasn't up until like nine or ten worried about having a nightmare. And then I had one.” Samantha says “I have a very important question to ask you sweetheart and I need you to be honest with me, okay?” Melanie says “okay.” Samantha says “would you be okay with me and miss Demi being your night time counselors?” Melanie says “yes” and she grins.

Melanie has a panic attack about having another nightmare and Samantha calls her dad on the landline in her cabin. It gets dropped as soon as it rings once. Samantha is able to get her to talk about her fears. Samantha and Demi promise to take turns at night time, that way they can wake her up the second she shows some kind of sign that she's having a nightmare. That puts Melanie at ease and calms her down. Demi hugs her and says “don't worry about anything, we’ll be here with you all for a few nights or longer if you need us.” Melanie smiles and says “okay, thanks.” Melanie hugs Demi and then takes another nap.

Samantha stays with Melanie and wakes her up to go get food. Melanie is shocked that Samantha brings nebby to her in the cabin before bed. Samantha says “I thought that you might have an easier time with medicine in here, where your tablet is.” Samantha winks. Melanie giggles and gets the hint to call her dad on FaceTime. Louis answers and instantly causes Melanie to groan because he says “hi princess! Ready to come home?” Melanie huffs and says “nope!!” Louis looks hurt and fakes crying causing Melanie to giggle. Louis says “are you sure that you're okay?” Melanie nods her head. Louis makes kissy faces causing her to groan, cover her face and call him the most embarrassing parent on earth. Louis smirks and says “sweet!” Louis grins and says “so what else is going on sweetheart?” Melanie huffs and says “symbicort time.” Louis coos and says “oh my poor baby, what can I do to help?” Melanie grins and says “help distract me.” Louis smiles and keeps her distracted.

It goes for only five minutes and then Melanie tells Samantha she's done with it. Samantha says “okay, I'm going to go take this neb back to the cabin.” Samantha leaves with everything. Melanie lies down on her bed and lets Louis talk to her about how she's feeling. Melanie admits that she's scared of having the nightmare again, but refuses to talk about it. That's the first red flag for Louis. Louis stays on the tablet with her until she calms down.

Demi and Samantha as well as the rest of the girls come into the cabin for bed time. Demi stays with Melanie, while Samantha leaves for a while to do their normal job at night with joe. Demi rubs Melanie's back in circles and it helps Melanie fall asleep very quickly. Demi turns the light out at nine thirty and lies down on the cot. Melanie shoots up instantly and whimpers. Demi turns on the light extremely worried and tells them Melanie is up. Samantha returns and suggests that Demi sits down on the bed next to Melanie, and stay there for two hours before they switch off. Demi sits down next to Melanie. Samantha leaves one half of the lights on to try to help ease Melanie's fear of having the nightmare again.

Normal pov:

Samantha calls Louis in the main office and he answers right away. Samantha says “hi, I’m wondering if it's normal for Melanie to want someone super close by at night after a nightmare?” Louis smiles and says “completely normal, I know that she really wants to stay, so if she's still upset, Joey would be the best choice to be with her. If he's already asleep then Jordana actually.” Samantha says “okay, thanks Louie.” Louis says “no problem, thanks for calling me Samantha.” Samantha hangs up and tells Demi over the phone. Demi agrees to ask her who she wants.

Demi waits for Melanie to get upset or anything. Melanie whispers “Jordana.” Jordana groans and says “what Mel?” Jordana sits up, opens her eyes and sees the look Melanie only gives their father, the one that says she's terrified. Jordana rushes over, grabs cuddly bear, demands miss Demi to move, demands Melanie to make room and snuggles with her sister. Jordana puts cuddly bear into Melanie's arms and the two of them snuggle together for the night.

Samantha walks in a few hours later, and Melanie is up again. Demi moves onto the bed near the door. Samantha runs a hand through Melanie's hair and rubs her arm. A few tears fall because Melanie realizes that she misses her dad constantly making sure that she feels safe, constantly comforting her and decides that she's done with camp after this weekend. It doesn't matter what she finds out about Paige, faith or Taylor, there's no way that their papa is her mother.

Melanie falls asleep from exhaustion. The next day, Jordana is successful in escaping Melanie's grip. Joey gets up extremely earlier and gets ready. Joey gets breakfast with his siblings and then goes to Melanie. Samantha smiles and lets him in. Joey climbs in and holds her tightly in his arms. 


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Salvatore has issues with his asthma. Melanie has another asthma attack. Salvatore witnesses Melanie's fuzzy head space for the first time and freaks out.

Louis pov: 

Over the weekend, Louis and Harry talk over the phone constantly. They go on another date Saturday afternoon. The two of them go back to Harry's house again and snuggle with each other on the couch to watch the show that they've got to approve to go on the air on Tuesday. 

Louis’ phone rings and he answers “hello?” Joe says “hi Louis, I wanted to check with you to make sure it's okay that Joey is sleeping next to Melanie.” Louis says “I'm the one that told Samantha it's alright; if you have a problem with it, you should know that Melanie and Joey are twins. They've had a very strong bond ever since they were born and since I'm not there, Joey is the only one that she'll turn to, as well as Jordana, but very rarely because Melanie prefers that Jordana be able to go to her for anything.” Joe says “okay, thanks. The rules are no boys in the girls cabin, no girls in the boys cabin.” Louis says “oi, that's extremely homophobic innit?” Joe says “no, it's just because we want the kids to feel comfortable and it's easier to just say girls only or boys only.” Louis says “I know, I was just teasing you.” Harry giggles. Louis grins and pokes Harry's leg with his foot. Harry giggles more and kisses his nose. Louis squawks at Harry. Joe asks “what's going on?” Louis says “nothing, is that all Joe? I've got to go.” Joe says “yes, bye.” Louis hangs up and kisses Harry's lips. 

Melanie's pov:

Over the weekend, Melanie and Paige are talking about Taylor and Jordana. The two girls walk in giggling and talking to each other quietly. Melanie says “what's going on?” They both freeze and say “nothing” at the exact same time before giggling. Hope, Olivia and Faith return to the cabin. Hope says “Nathan's in trouble this time.” Melanie says “not surprised.” Taylor and Jordana leave quickly. Melanie says “when's Taylor's birthday?” Faith says “September 10th.” Melanie frowns, they can't be twins, because Jordana was born on the 5th of August. Demi walks into the cabin. Faith says “when's Jordana's birthday?” Hope says “I don't know, our dad is so protective of us that he's not very open about the days we were born.” Demi says “it's on the camp forms.” They look shocked. Demi smiles and brings in the file for Jordana. Demi is surprised to learn that Jordana was born prematurely, on August 5th, and came home on September 10th, which is her public birthday. Demi says “September 10th.” Faith squeals and says “same day as Taylor, oh how cute.” Paige, Olivia and Hope think it's adorable because they're like best friends already.

Melanie has a sinking feeling, see her dad's called the oldest triplets the quads so many times; plus there are so many pictures of four kids as babies and their dad refuses to say who is who, to the point that she's been questioning everything. He said it's a nickname that they used for the oldest triplets when they turned four, but Melanie knows that their mother left after the youngest triplets were born, putting the others at one years old at least. She decides that she can't leave camp, no matter what happens because they've all seen the parent trap and Jordana could suggest it.

Salvatore has an asthma attack and goes to the medicine cabin. Samantha helps him and gives him albuterol. 

Melanie leaves the cabin to find Joey or Salvatore. Melanie runs too much and is extremely out of breath. Mister Joe sees her and asks if she's okay. 

Joe's pov:

Melanie shakes her head no and points to the first aid cabin. Joe says “okay.” Melanie goes into the first aid cabin with Joe. Joe says “hello ladies, I've brought you a camper that needs help.”

Megan says “hi Joe, who?” Joe says “Melanie.” Julie is already taking care of a camper and Megan is taking care of Elizabeth Malik Payne. Megan doesn't even look up before saying “okay, thanks Joe.” Joe leaves the cabin. 

 

Melanie's pov:

Melanie leaves the cabin quickly because she spots a stethey around the one ladies neck. Melanie runs straight into Nicole. Nicole tells her to slow down. Melanie goes around her and stops to catch her breath right outside the cabin that Samantha is in. Joe finds her again and asks where she's going now. Melanie says “Samantha” completely out of breath. 

Joe helps her into the cabin. Salvatore's eyes go wide and he says “Melanie!” Samantha turns around and says “shit.” Salvatore refuses to leave because that means his sister isn't good. Samantha approaches Melanie way too quickly and causes her to flinch as well as fall back into Joe. Joe catches her, but barely. Salvatore jumps down and runs to protect her. Melanie falls deeper into the fuzzy head space, even deeper than the time she passed out with Alex as well as Arron back in November and she knows it's not good.

Salvatore's pov:

Samantha says “Melanie?” Salvatore calls her name with a panic to his voice. Joe says “I'll go get Nicole, she was asking for the first aid cabin before, I took her in there and then somehow I found her outside of here and she said your name.” Joe leaves quickly. Salvatore's eyes go wide and he panics while trying to tell Samantha about his sisters severe asthma and anxiety. Samantha says calmly “hey, Salvatore, I know that she's got anxiety, alright? I promise I won't touch her with anything, but she needs her albuterol.”

Salvatore calms down and says “okay.” Samantha gets everything together and gets the monkey mask onto Melanie's face before turning on the nebulizer. Samantha moves Melanie onto the bed near the nebulizer. Salvatore sits with his sister and holds her hand. 

Melanie's pov:

Melanie wakes up in her fuzzy head space and sees monkey on her face. Melanie feels someone holding her hand and someone drawing letters on her other hand. Melanie tries to move, but nothing happens. Melanie tries to nod her head. It works. Salvatore says “Melanie?!” Melanie thinks to herself oh god, Salvatore? He's the worst person to have in this space. He panics and shit. Melanie groans to herself, rolls her eyes and says he's the worst person ever to help when I'm in fuzzy head space.

Samantha obviously can't hear her but says calmly “Melanie?” Melanie looks towards her. Samantha says “can you hear me?” Melanie nods her head. Samantha says “that's good, I'm giving you albuterol, okay? That's why the monkey mask is on your face.” Melanie nods her head, she assumed it was albuterol. 

Someone walks in. Salvatore freaks out and screams. Samantha says “she's fine, can you go, please? I've got her.” The person leaves. Salvatore calms down. Samantha turns off the nebulizer after what feels like forever to Melanie and takes monkey off of her face. Samantha says “are you feeling better?” Melanie thinks to herself, I don't know! Melanie nods her head. Salvatore sighs in relief. Samantha says “you should get some sleep, okay?” Melanie nods her head. 

Salvatore's pov:

Melanie falls asleep sitting up. Salvatore giggles. Salvatore helps her lie down and promises to stay with her. Samantha says “you can go back to doing whatever you want Salvatore, she's fine.” Salvatore says “why do you want me to leave so badly? You promised you wouldn't touch her with anything, so there for I should get to stay.” Salvatore glares at her.

Samantha sighs and says “you can stay, but there's a lot of stuff about your sister that only your father knows.” Salvatore looks hurt, that's so not true, Joey knows everything. Salvatore says “that's not true! She tells Joey everything.” Salvatore huffs and glares at her for suggesting that their father is so good at being a parent. It makes Salvatore angry because he's never there for them.

Samantha calls their fathers cell phone. It doesn't go through at all. Salvatore says “knew it wouldn't go through.” Salvatore rolls his eyes and says “I’ll go, but only if Joey's here.” Samantha sighs and asks where Joey Tomlinson is in the walkie talkie. Eric says “cabin eight, side b, why?” Samantha says “Salvatore refuses to leave the medicine cabin without Joey.” Eric agrees. 

Salvatore glares at her. Joey walks in and smiles. Joey says “hello Sal.” Joey sees Melanie's head and rushes over to her. Joey says “Melanie?!” Joey panics because she doesn't respond to him at all. Samantha walks over and tells both of them to calm down. THey refuse. Samantha says “i promise that she's okay, she's just unable to respond to you, and the more both of you try to get her to respond, the more you're terrifying your sister, causing her to not respond even more.” Joey says “oh.” Salvatore says “how do you know that?” Samantha says “your father has told me everything that we need to know about your sister, as well as both of you.” Joey says “okay.” Salvatore snorts and says “yeah right, dad doesn't even know my problems.” Samantha says “really? He told me you’re all absolutely terrified of medical equipment, and not to use it on any of you.” Salvatore groans and says “but I'm not afraid of medical equipment! I'm not afraid of anything and dad babies me!! He acts like I'm scared of it too because the rest of them are scared.” Salvatore just glares and says “so don't tell me he's told you everything about us, when he knows nothing!!” Salvatore leaves storming mad. 

Melanie's pov:

Joey kisses Melanie's forehead and says “i hate it when you're in fuzzy head space, you were right, Salvatore's in denial.” Melanie thinks to herself so is Nathan, so are you sometimes. Joey sighs and leaves the cabin. 

Samantha sighs and sits with her next. Melanie feels a teddy bear being put into her arms and shuts her eyes closed even tighter. Melanie feels blankets over her and hears Samantha tell her “it's okay sweetie, just go to sleep, I’ll wake you up the second you seem like your having a bad dream, okay? Just stop fighting your brain, it's telling you that you need to sleep and you're fighting it so much that it's keeping you in your fuzzy head space. I’m right here. Okay?” Melanie nods her head and falls asleep. 

Louis’ pov:

Louis gets home and gets a call from camp. Louis says “hello?” Joe says “hi Louis, Salvatore wanted me to call you, he is extremely upset.” Louis says “okay, thanks Joe.” Salvatore says “hi dad.” Louis says “hi buddy, what's going on?” Salvatore says “what have you been telling everyone at camp?!” Louis says “whoa, slow down love, what happened?” Salvatore huffs and says “I had an asthma attack, Samantha helped me and then Melanie came in. She didn't look good at all.” Louis says “okay.” Salvatore says “Samantha said that she knew stuff about Melanie that I don't. She also said she knows about my anxiety, but I don't have anxiety dad!!” Louis says “okay, alright. Can I talk to Joe please?” Salvatore huffs and says “you're not listening to me!!” Louis says “I am, I know you're upset, is it with me or over Mel?” Salvatore says “more Mel.” Louis says “can I please talk to mister Joe Salvatore? I'm going to ask to speak to Samantha, alright?” Salvatore says “okay.” Salvatore gives the phone back to Joe. Joe says “hi.”

Louis says “hi Joe, can I speak to Samantha?” Joe says “sure.” Joe asks Samantha if she can come to the main office. Samantha says “can't, busy with a camper.” Joe transfers the phone call. Louis is surprised to hear ringing of a phone. Samantha says “hello?” Louis says “hi, it's Louie.” Samantha says “hi Louis.” Louis says “hi Samantha, what's going on with Melanie?” Samantha says quietly “she's asleep right now, she had a bad attack.” 

 

Louis sighs and whispers “how did that happen?” Samantha whispers “I don't know, Demi and I have been with the girls at night since she had that bad nightmare, but she's with the other counselors during the day since Demi has stuff to do and so do I. Joe brought her into the cabin, she seemed really far down into her subconscious, to the point that joe thought she passed out. Said he originally took her into the first aid cabin.” Louis says “shit, where are you with her?” 

Samantha says “medicine cabin, I told her to rest.” Joe walks into the cabin and stands at the door. Joe says “I'm under attack, by Tomlinson’s children! Salvatore told all of them I took her to the first aid cabin, but she didn't even stay in there, somehow she appeared outside of this cabin within seconds of me taking her to the other one and was asking for you!” Samantha says “Joe, they're children, what's the worst they could do to you?” Joe says “answer, water guns.” Samantha giggles. Joe says “it's not funny, they've got a marshmallow gun too! How the fuck did they sneak that in?” 

Louis talks to Joe too. Joe tells him that she was responsive to his questions and even said Samantha's name. Louis asks if she could shake her head no at all. Joe says “yes, she could shake her head no, why?” Louis sighs in relief and so does Samantha. Louis asks to speak to Samantha again. Louis says “so she was completely alert with Joe, so when did she slip?” Samantha says “I don't know; she still could've started to slip after going in there.” Louis says “I agree.” Samantha sighs and says “I just wish we knew if she saw anything or not.” Louis agrees. 

Samantha says “sorry I upset both of your children, I told them that she couldn't respond to them and that they were scaring her more by trying so hard to get her to respond, causing her to not respond even more.” Louis says “it's alright, I usually try to remove Melanie from wherever they're all at when she goes into that space so that they don't panic her. I wouldn't have even thought to tell them anything.” Samantha says “they trust you, that's the difference.” Louis says “they don't trust you?” Samantha says “I don't know, they've been letting me give them medicine, so I might just have Nicole do it with them for a few days, then let them all choose.” Louis agrees, and says “except for Melanie.” Samantha says “yes, all of them except for Melanie.” 

Melanie's pov:

Melanie wakes up and looks around. Joe waves and tells her to shush. Melanie raises both eyebrows. Samantha smiles and says “hi.” Melanie remembers everything and then realizes she feels so much better, Samantha was right, a bit of sleep and she's fine. 

Samantha says “she's awake, do you want to talk to her?” Samantha smiles and says “Melanie?” Melanie looks surprised because Samantha's handing her the land line. Melanie gets up, walks over and says “hello?” Louis says “hi baby.” Melanie looks at Samantha absolutely shocked. Melanie says “hi.” Louis says “how are you sweetheart?” Melanie says “good.” Louis says “do you want to come home?” Melanie says “no, I'm fine here. I want to stay dad, just because I went into fuzzy head space doesn't mean I want to go home. Please let me stay?!” Louis says “of course you can stay baby, I was just extremely worried about you, that's all sweetheart. But I want you to know that the second you need me to pick you up, I'll be there for you. Okay?” Melanie smiles and whispers “okay, thanks dad.” Louis says “I love you sweetheart.” Melanie says “I love you too.” Louis says “can I talk to Samantha again sweetie?” Melanie says “sure.” Melanie hands the phone to Samantha who says “hi.” Melanie sits down on the bed and snuggles with the teddy bear from Samantha.

Joe is forced to go by a banging on the door. Melanie hides her face from the doorway. The person starts talking a mile a minute and Samantha says “I'm on the phone, give me a few seconds and I'll be done. Okay?” The person says “okay.” Samantha says into the phone “I'm sorry, I have to go, another camper needs me.” Samantha says “okay, I'll tell her, thanks, bye” and she hangs up. 

Samantha says “hi, what's going on Brittney?” Brittney says “where's Nicole?” Samantha says “first aid cabin.” Brittney leaves the cabin quickly. Samantha sits down with Melanie and says “you okay?’ Melanie says “yes.” Melanie leaves the cabin and then goes to dinner.

Joe's pov:

Demi walks into the office with the twins and says “I'm not sure how much longer I'll have to stay with cabin seven, but I can't keep leaving you with all six of our kids plus the duty of waiting for everyone to be asleep for two hours.” Joe says “why do we have to keep staying up?” Demi says “because we've got ptsd listed as one of our things, I'm not really sure the exact insanity behind it, but Jennifer, Samantha and maybe Nicole would know.” Joe huffs and says “I'm just tired, that's all.” Demi giggles and says “so am I, that Melanie, such a sweetheart, but god. I'm loosing more sleep than you because she is so worried about having another night mare.” Joe says “I just am afraid it's not normal, Samantha said Louie said it's normal, but none of us know her enough to be able to to tell if this level of anxiety is normal or not.” Demi agrees and says “well if she's still anxious Monday, we'll ask her father to pick her up for a few nights, possibly until Jennifer is here.” Joe says “great idea.” 

Samantha, Megan, Julie and Nicole meet up to talk in the office with Joe and Demi. Samantha says “first of all, who spoke to the child Joe brought into the cabin?” Megan says “none of us, why? She was gone by the time I was done helping Elizabeth Malik-Payne.” Samantha says “I was just wondering, that's all.” Nicole says “is she okay?” Samantha says “yeah.” Nicole says “why did the other kid scream when i walked in?” Samantha says “that was Salvatore Tomlinson, he’s got a bit of anxiety with equipment according to his father Louie Tomlinson, but according to him, he’s got no anxiety and his father babies him.” Joe says “oh boy.” Nicole looks surprised. Samantha says “I know why we separated everything this year, but also we need to make sure that the kids that do have anxiety aren't terrified to go into that cabin.” Nicole understands and agrees. Megan and Julie also agree. 

Joe, Demi, Nicole, Samantha, Julie and Megan work on organizing the first aid cabin better. Samantha moves all four stethoscopes to one spot in a drawer. Nicole covers the beds with blankets that are clean. Joe takes the used blankets from the cabin to theirs to be cleaned. Demi brings the twins back to their cabin and stays with them. Joe goes back to the first aid cabin and is surprised that Samantha brings stuffed animals into the cabin from the other one as well as white boards. Samantha makes sure nothing is out and says “okay, now I'm going to go get Melanie Tomlinson, she's the one that's been avoiding this cabin since the first day of camp.” Nicole says “because she saw everything.” Samantha says “what?” Nicole says “she was with her father and saw everything the first day.” Samantha says “shit.” 

Joe says “my question is why the fuck didn't you tell us you were bringing so much? I thought you knew that we had kids with anxiety.” Nicole says “I'm aware of that, but not every child is afraid of the same equipment.” Joe looks surprised. Samantha lowers the bed rails before getting Melanie. Joe sits down on one of the beds and waits. 

Samantha returns with a child hiding behind her. The girl says “is everything covered?” Joe looks around and says “yep.” 

Melanie's pov:

Melanie peaks around Samantha and sees mister Joe. Joe says “hi again.” Melanie glares and says “Samantha, tell him.” Samantha smiles and says “don't talk to her please, we’re trying to prevent her from going into fuzzy head space.” Joe looks surprised. Melanie says “thank you.” Melanie moves out from behind her and glares at Megan, Julie and especially Nicole. Nicole sits down in one of the chairs. Megan and Julie copy her. Melanie stops glaring so hard and goes over to Joe. 

Melanie glares at Samantha this time and says “what has daddy told you?!” Samantha looks surprised and says “everything?” Melanie's eyes go wide and she says “everything?!” Samantha looks to Nicole for help. 

Nicole walks over quickly and says “what do you mean sweetheart?” Melanie points to the blankets on the bed. Nicole says “what about the blanket?” Melanie says “who did it and why?” Nicole says “me.” Melanie waits. Nicole says “because it's a type of bed that some of the campers here are used to, but not without blankets.” Melanie sighs in relief because her dad hasn't told them everything, he hasn't told them that she's been hospitalized a lot, he hasn't told them that she's used to the beds with blanket rails.

Joe's pov:

Melanie sighs in relief and so does Nicole as well as Samantha. Joe just looks at them curiously. Samantha writes down on the white board her father hasn't told her everything that he's told us, but it seems there's more stuff that he left out that she knows. Joe nods his head.


	16. Chapter 16: Camp called twenty times.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drama with Joe and Joe is extremely jealous of Melanie. They abuse the fact that they have Louis number and it's the last straw for Louis. They abuse the number that he gives them in replacement too. Also Melanie insults Louis, and gets sick from getting overheated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really really shorter than usual, but trust me, you'll thank me on Friday when your falling out of your seat from the epic chapter 17.

Melanie's pov:

On Monday, Melanie goes with Samantha to get her nebulizer to use in the first aid cabin since Melanie wants to try something different. They go into the other cabin and Melanie chooses the hospital bed. Nicole ends up helping because Melanie almost falls off the bed in her panic over the mask. Nicole suggests that they move and Melanie agrees. Nicole surprises Melanie by scooping her up and carrying her with Samantha carrying the nebulizer.

Joe sees them and walks over asking what's up. Melanie smirks and says “I'm causing trouble.” Joe looks surprised and asks how. Melanie giggles and says “I almost fell off the bed.” Melanie just grins wider at that. Joe's eyes go wide and his jaw drops before asking how she did that. Melanie says “want me to show you?!” Joe says “no.” Melanie pouts. Joe sighs and says “fine.” Melanie smirks and grins. 

Joe goes with them into the medicine cabin. Melanie plops down on the pink bed and says “so mister Joe, daddy says I'm an expert in dodging. That's how I almost fell off of the bed.” Joe says “dodging what?” Melanie says “masks.” Joe says “ah, what medicine?” Melanie huffs and says “symbicort.” Joe groans and says “it's the worst, isn't it?” Melanie says “yes!!” Joe giggles and says “you should take it, otherwise you could end up in the hospital.” Melanie grins and says “goodie, call up daddy, tell him to call Alex and Arron, and let's go to Lauren!!!” Joe looks shocked and says “what?!” 

Melanie says “I don't mind being hospitalized mister Joe, doesn't scare me.” Joe's jaw drops and he says “really?” Melanie nods her head and smiles before saying “oh yeah, it's awesome. No one wears white coats, no one wears stetheys. You get to pick your own room, you get to pick your own stetheys, you pick your bed, you pick the nurses if any and your parent stays with you the whole time.” Joe says “wow, where is it?” Melanie says “in London.” Joe's jaw drops and he says “London?!” Melanie smiles and says “oh yeah, what about you?” 

Joe points to Nicole and says “ask her.” Melanie looks surprised. Joe says “she hospitalized me and guess what?” Melanie says “what?” Joe pouts and says “she made me wear a hospital gown every single time, white coats everywhere and my parents went home every single night.” Joe huffs and glares. Samantha says “and how old were you?” Joe glares and says “traitor.” Melanie says “how old was he Nicole?” Nicole says “twenty three.” Joe squawks “you traitors!!”

Melanie says “what were they like back then?” Joe says “extremely uncool.” Melanie says “how?” Joe says “this one put me in the hospital all of the time for skipping my medicine.” Joe points to Nicole. Melanie says “thank god I don't see you for my asthma.” Melanie looks Nicole up and down judge mentally. Joe says “and Samantha, would embarrass me.” Melanie giggles and says “how?” Joe says “nope!! I'm not telling you, you’ll tell everyone.” Melanie says “swear I won't.” Melanie crosses her fingers behind her back. 

Joe says “fine, I used to be afraid of the masks and she'd embarrass me in front of my brothers with decorated masks.” Joe pouts and folds his arms dramatically. Melanie snickers. 

Samantha gives her symbicort and Joe gets upset that she only has to get it for five minutes. Melanie just smirks and says “I start kicking after five, mister Joe.” Joe gulps and says “okay, shutting up.” Melanie smiles and says “good, now don't tell my siblings.” Melanie skips out of the cabin. 

Joe's pov:

Joe says “doctor Nicole, how could you?” Nicole says “what? I got her to go nine minutes, and I didn't get hurt at all.” Joe says “Samantha?!” Samantha says “it's on the forms.” Joe looks and he says “lucky duck, I wish I had Lauren back in the day, god.” Joe leaves upset with them and his parents for not living in London back in 2012 when he had his breathing issues. 

Louis’ pov:

Joe calls while they're filming and Louis answers “hello this is Louie.” Joe says “hi mister Tomlinson, so I was with your daughter for her medicine this morning and I was just wondering if it's okay that she's only getting five minutes worth of symbicort.” Louis says “Mister Jonas, I highly suggest keeping your nosiness to a minimum when it comes to my children. If you're suggesting that the child I'm assuming you're calling to complain about, be pushed or forced into taking her medication, then you should know my microphone is on and I’d have no problem reporting you to the state for child abuse.” 

Joe says “that's not what I'm suggesting Tomlinson, I'm just trying to figure out if five minutes is enough medication.” Louis says “and I'm telling you to mind your own business, and if Samantha had an issue with my child, she'd call me herself.” Joe says “whatever.” Louis says “you sound jealous.” Joe says “completely and totally jealous of a nine year old.” Louis takes off his microphone and says “what of?” Joe says “her parent, her asthma specialist.” Louis says “what did she tell you?” Joe says “all about that hospital in London.” Louis says “it took me four years to find that place Joe. My daughter, Melanie, she has severe anxiety. I don't know how much she remembers, but her first three years of life were spent constantly in and out of the hospital. We didn't even get to bring her home until she was eight months old.” Joe is surprised and shocked speechless. Joe says “I'm sorry, I had no idea.” Louis says “because it's private information and none of anyone's business.” 

Samantha's pov:

Nicole leaves. Demi walks in and says “what happened? Joe is in the office pissed off and confronting Tomlinson.” Samantha says “oh no. He's really upset Demi, Melanie was telling him all about her hospital experiences.” Demi says “how would that upset him?” Samantha says “finding out that a nine year old had more control in a hospital stay then he ever did at twenty three.” Demi says “oh god.” Samantha says “he was pretty upset.” 

They both go into the office. Joe is still on the phone and he’s on the verge of crying. Samantha surprises Joe by comforting him. Joe looks even more surprised and his jaw drops open. Joe says “I’m sorry, I had no idea.” Joe says “I understand, I will mind my own business mister Tomlinson.” Joe puts the phone down.

Demi comforts him and so does Samantha. Samantha suggests that he take the day off, just leave Demi in charge while he takes care of the twins and himself. Joe agrees.

Samantha talks to Jennifer that evening in private. Samantha lets her know that she's concerned about a child who's already had a nightmare, has gone under twice already, but they were able to get a hold of the parent both times. She's only worried now because of Demi and Joe calling the parent for non emergencies on the number that is listed to call for emergencies. Jennifer asks if they've been abusing the number. Samantha says “yep, parent has given them a lot of chances and told Nicole that she'll be the only one able to contact him.” Jennifer sighs and says “okay, thanks for letting me know. I will contact the few patients in the morning, just let me know the second you can't get a hold of the parents.” Samantha agrees.

Melanie's pov:

Melanie skips her medicine Monday night, as well as all day Tuesday. That night she watches star search with her friends in their cabin. Her father does something so cringeworthy next level embarrassment and Melanie says “I thought my dad was embarrassing! This man takes the cake!!” Brittney giggles and agrees. After it's over, Melanie gets a FaceTime request from her dad. Melanie groans, answers and says “hi dad.” Louis grins and says “hello my princess!! How are you?” Melanie says “good, guess what?” Louis says “what?” Melanie says “I saw star search tonight and I'm so sorry I ever called you embarrassing daddy. I mean, wait, what's his name again?” 

Brittney laughs and says “Louis Tomlinson.” Melanie says “I mean Lou-ehh Tomilinon is so much more embarrassing than you.” Melanie hears her uncle Niall burst into laughter and cackling. Niall starts howling in laughter while wheezing out “oh my god, Melanie Grace, you're the KING of sass my love!!” Melanie says “thank you, thank you! I'll be here all summer, delivering the sass.” Zayn cracks up. 

Louis says “I'm still not sure if that was supposed to be a compliment or an insult my child!!” Melanie says “compliment daddy, you're way less embarrassing than him. That was cringeworthy embarrassing!!” Louis jaw drops and he squawks in offense because he wasn't that embarrassing. Melanie just giggles and says “goodnight daddy, I love you.” 

Louis blows her a kiss and says “goodnight sweetie, I love you so much.” Melanie says “how much?” Louis smirks and says “infinity.” Melanie says “was that supposed to be sappy or embarrassing?” Louis says “infinity means forever, it's the number of nights it takes to count the stars.” Melanie says “I think that's embarrassingly sappy.” Louis giggles and blows another kiss before telling her that he's got to go. Melanie blows him a kiss and hangs up the tablet.

Melanie says “Siri, how many nights does it take to count the stars?” Siri says “I've found the song infinity by one direction, would you like me to play it?” Melanie looks surprised and says “no, thank you Siri.” 

Melanie says “siri?” Siri says “yes Melanie?” Melanie says “infinity.” Siri says “okay, I've found the song infinity in your music library, would you like me to play it?” Melanie says “yes please, thank you Siri.” 

The song plays. Brittney sings along because she knows all of their songs. Louis solo causes her to shiver even though she's feeling overheated. Melanie stays with them that night, even though her brain screams at her that she's too hot and needs to get help.

Melanie wakes up and starts puking everywhere. Brittney says “eww!! Ewe!!” Brittney freaks out and gets Connie because she's the closet adult. Connie rushes in and says into the walkie talkie “camper puked, cabin 11.” Melanie pukes even more and says “Samantha.” Connie says “she's asking for Samantha.” Demi and Samantha rush into the cabin. Melanie looks relieved to see that they didn't bring any equipment. Demi brought a bag for dirty laundry, but Melanie avoided the bed, she couldn't avoid the floor or Brittney. Melanie's eyes go wide. Demi helps Brittney and Samantha just feels Melanie's forehead with the back of her hand. Melanie shivers because her hand is cold. Samantha says “you’re burning up.” Melanie nods her head. 

Melanie leaves the cabin with Samantha and Connie carries her bag. Samantha takes it and thanks her. Demi walks out and assures Melanie that it's alright she got sick, she's not feeling well and she couldn't help it. That makes Melanie cry because she could've stopped it, she knew she was overheated, but she ignored her brain screaming at her so that she could be normal for once. 

Samantha wipes away her tears and says “can I carry you sweetheart?” Melanie nods her head a lot. Samantha carries her to the medicine cabin. Melanie looks surprised, but understands why when she realizes how much she can't breathe from her puking plus crying. Samantha gives her albuterol and Demi turns the air to 56. Melanie sighs in relief at the temperature. Melanie closes her eyes. 

Demi's pov:

Demi takes the clothes to their cabin, puts them in the washer, checks in with cabin 11, and then goes back to Samantha. Melanie is sound asleep on the bed and clutching onto Samantha's arm. Demi smiles. Demi helps move her after it's done and is shocked by how light the girl is. Samantha takes her and lies her down on the pink bed with a pink teddy bear. An hour later, Demi is exhausted and leaves to go to bed. 

Melanie's pov:

Melanie opens her eyes and sees that she's in the first aid cabin, because she's on a hospital bed. Melanie's eyes go wide and she panics thinking she's trapped or something horrible. Melanie looks around and sees that she's not trapped, so she sighs in relief. She's sitting up, covered with pink blankets and teddy bears everywhere on the bed. Melanie grabs all four of them and goes right back to sleep. 

Nicole's pov: 

Nicole wakes up and swears she heard Melanie. Nicole gets up and finds Samantha sound asleep in a chair next to Melanie. 

Nicole holds in a giggle, smiles and stays up for a while. Nicole ends up going back to bed, but wakes up Megan first. Megan sees and stays up with Melanie asleep for an hour before getting Julie. Julie ends up crashing on the bed because she was already up with Samantha earlier in the night, they both just crashed with exhaustion.

Nicole wakes up for the day at seven. Nicole finds Samantha and Julie sound asleep on beds next to Melanie. Nicole smiles and shakes her head. Nicole gets ready before heading to the medicine cabin to help campers with their morning medicines. 

Salvatore ends up freaking out on her because he's used to Samantha for medicine. Nicole gets him to calm down and explains that Samantha is still sleeping. Nicole lets him choose the mask and isn't surprised by him choosing the doggy mask. Salvatore thanks her and admits that he liked the way she did it more than Samantha. She's glad and tells him that she is always here, just usually in the first aid cabin. 

A few campers run in giggling and tell Nicole about Julie being sound asleep in the other cabin.

Joe's pov:

In the morning, Joe takes a shower, gets ready and then goes into the medicine cabin. Joe is surprised to see that it's completely packed with kids and only Megan as well as Nicole are there. Joe asks if he can help at all and Nicole asks him to wake up Samantha as well as Julie. 

Joe's surprised to find Samantha and Julie sound asleep on beds that are for the campers. Joe wakes Julie up. Julie tells him to let Melanie sleep in, poor girl got sick last night and was miserable looking. Samantha wakes up and hushes them. Joe smiles. 

Melanie wakes up and says “morning.” Samantha says “good morning.” Melanie goes back to her cabin and finds her stuff. Melanie finds cuddly bear and snuggles with it. Melanie eats breakfast before taking a nap. Melanie makes a choice to skip all of her activities that day. 

At nine, Demi rushes in and says “oh thank god.” Demi says “found Melanie, in cabin seven, side b.” Her counselor thanks her. Demi says “what are you doing?” Melanie says “skipping all activities to sleep!” Demi giggles. Melanie grins and says “I’d love company if you want to stay with me.” Demi giggles and agrees to stay with her. 

Louis’ pov:

On Wednesday, the camp counselors that are with Melanie all day abuse the fact that they’ve got his cell phone to call him to tell him that she skipped their classes. After the third one, he mutes the landlines.

Joe abuses both cell phones twice and Louis takes them off of favorites for good when he’s at the studio. Louis tells Joe to call Cassandra only from now on during the day.

Cassandra’s pov:

Cassandra’s cell phone rings off the hook with numbers calling her like crazy all day long. All of them are the music camp, just different numbers. Cassandra snaps and yells at a counselor for calling her for a non emergency!! She snaps “I’ve gotten at least twenty calls!! You’re not going to get through to mister Tomlinson, stop fucking trying.” Cassandra ends up putting her phone on favorites, which is all of Louis numbers. Cassandra texts him that camp way over abused her number, called her twenty times and they’re officially muted. Louis responds I’m so sorry, they’re insane with calling over nothing. Cassandra responds I got twenty calls, all different numbers, mainly to complain that Melanie skipped their classes. Louis responds oh my gosh!! I’m calling Joe and telling them to call the house phone only and that if they abuse it at all, we’re just going to stop answering all of their calls.

Joe’s pov:

Joe’s phone rings and Joe says “hello?” Louis says “JONAS!! You’ve abused the fact that you have my nanny’s cell phone number!! What the hell makes you all think it’s okay to call her twenty times in one day over my child skipping classes that I was under the impression were optional.” Joe says “yes, they are, but we’ve got strict rules for attendance with the counselors, they’re just doing their job.” Louis says “you’re on house phone only Jonas, that’s the only way you’re going to be able to contact us from now on, I highly suggest only you and Demi having it. If it gets abused, my nanny said she won’t answer our house phone at all.” Joe gulps and promises that they won’t abuse it.

Joe tells the entire camp that there’s a staff meeting in the mess hall at 2:15 as well as 3:15. All counselors must attend one of the two meetings. 

Samantha’s pov:

Samantha goes to the 2:15 meeting. It’s basically Joe telling everyone that they’re fucked. They’ve abused a single parents cell phone, as well as the cell phone for his nanny. They’re down to a house phone only, and he begs them to only call it in a true emergency. Samantha leaves and FaceTimes Jennifer. Jennifer is shocked that they’ve abused a single parent’s cell phone, plus his nanny.

Jennifer calls parents while on FaceTime with Samantha. Niall says “hi Jennifer, what’s up?” Jennifer says “hi Niall, I’m not sure how many of your kids came home over the weekend, but I probably am going to be headed down to camp earlier than the 16th.” Niall smiles and says “none of our kids came home actually, but thank you very much for telling me Jennifer.” Niall hangs up. Jennifer says “alright, just FaceTime me the second it happens or call me.” Samantha promises that she will.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still working on figuring out what will come first, the chapter in Niall's pov or 3 to 4 more camp chapters. Also if anyone wants to help me, message me on twitter and I'd really appreciate any feedback on if you think I took things too far in chapter 14 or if it's okay to go even farther in chapter 17 or 18.


	17. Chapter 17: Thursday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Melanie's putting pieces together regarding her parents and thinks that Nicole might have the answers she is looking for. The rest of the Tomlinson kids do their homework for their next prank. Nathan experiences fuzzy head space and brags about it later on. Melanie gets upset, speaks to their dad and then tells all of their siblings the truth. Louis tells Melanie she's coming home on Saturday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to go with the camp chapters first because I'm still editing the Niall's point of view chapter and making major changes to it.
> 
> And I still wanted to keep my promise of you falling out of your seat on Friday, but this one is calmer than the next few chapters.

Melanie's pov:

On Thursday, Melanie gets albuterol from Samantha in the morning. Samantha understands that she's unhappy with the masks, but she's more worried about her than any other camper. Melanie whines that she hates the masks and symbicort is too scary without her dad. Melanie's eyes go wide because she admitted that she's scared of the medicine. Samantha whispers “oh sweetheart, it's okay that you're scared of symbicort. Can I tell you something?” 

Melanie says “sure.” Samantha says “you’re on the lowest dose of symbicort, the age for it is six. We’ve only been doing five minutes because of you being able to go into fuzzy head space. The reason being that you can only nod your head yes.” Melanie says “oh yeah.” Samantha says “do you want to go home for a night?” Melanie looks surprised, panics and says “no!” Melanie is just putting the pieces into place, and she thinks she knows for sure that Harry Styles is her second parent. She just needs more information. And she thinks Nicole is the person to get the information from.

Melanie goes to see Nicole and says “miss Nicole?” Nicole looks surprised and says “yes Melanie?” Melanie says “how long have you known my dad?” Nicole smiles and says “since 2013.” Melanie says “how long have you known me?” Nicole says “I've known you, Olivia, Hope, Salvatore, Nathan and Joey since you were born.” 

Melanie looks surprised to learn this. Melanie says “really?” Nicole smiles and says “yes really, what else would you like to know?” Melanie says “do you know uncle Niall?” Nicole says “yes, I know who Niall Horan is, I met him in 2016.” Melanie says “what about uncle Zayn and uncle Liam?” Nicole smiles and says “also 2016, I met them the day their oldest kids were born. I met Niall about two weeks later.” Melanie says “and what about Harry Styles?” Nicole says “2013.” Melanie looks surprised and says “can I ask how?” Nicole says “sure. Harry had asthma and I used to help take care of him.” Melanie says “really? What do you do?” Nicole says “I'm a pulmonologist.” Melanie grins and says “what's that mean?” Nicole says “it means that I treat asthma.” Melanie says “okay, thanks for answering my questions miss Nicole!” Melanie leaves after that.

Melanie goes back to her regular camp activities. Melanie gets exhausted by lunch and crashes during her second free time.

Salvatore's pov:

During free time, they meet to discuss possible pranks. Nathan says “oh! I know, we ask the counselors their biggest fears. And if it's something good like spiders or snakes, we prank them with fake ones!” Salvatore laughs and says “I love it!!! All in favor, say I?” Olivia, Hope, Joey, Nathan, Marcus and Ethan say I. Jordana says “I don't know, maybe we should ask Melanie for ideas.” Salvatore says “it's okay. You don't have to be involved.” Jordana says “okay, goodie. I'm off to play with Taylor!!” Jordana leaves quickly.

Marcus pouts and says “we've been replaced by Taylor.” Ethan giggles and says “dude, this is the best thing to ever happen to us. Think of it this way, okay? Taylor is a girl, who is Jordana’s age and can play with dolls and all of the other girly things! We've had to sit through dress up and tea time for years before Amy and Heather took over. Now the two of us are completely Jordana free, and dad isn't here to make us play with her. So let's enjoy our free summer time with out Jordana.” Marcus lights up, grins and says “you're right!! Best gift ever!!” 

Hope and Olivia volunteer to ask the girl counselors. They break up and go to question the counselors. Nathan and Salvatore pair up. Joey goes with Ethan and Marcus. 

Nathan and Salvatore go to Eric. Eric grins and says “hello boys! What's up?” Salvatore smirks and says “mister Eric, come sit.” Eric says “okay.” They sit down on the steps. Salvatore says “so mister Eric, what's your biggest fear?” Eric says “if I tell you, you have to promise not to tell a soul.” Salvatore grins and says “deal.” Nathan says “if it's a good one, I'm telling everyone.” Eric says “what's your definition of good?” Nathan says “spiders or snakes.” Eric says “oh, well I'm definitely not scared of either of those. I'm scared of flying.” Nathan huffs and says “you're no fun!!” Salvatore says “that's it?! You couldn't even say stetheys?! Come on Eric!!” Eric looks confused and says “what am I missing?” Nathan says “nothing.” Salvatore says “a clue, that's what.” 

They both question mister Zach, who at least says needles, but still. They split up.

Hope’s pov:

Hope and Olivia ask miss Camilla. Miss Camilla says “I'm scared of medical equipment.” They look surprised, but confess they are too. Camilla asks what they're doing today. They shrug, they're just bored and twenty questions seems like a fun game. So they are asking counselors twenty questions. Camilla giggles. They throw four more questions before telling her they've gotta move on, because the goal is to beat the boys in asking as many counselors as they can twenty questions. Camilla laughs and tells them to have fun.

They run to their cabin. Jackie is in side A. Jenna and Emily are in side B. Jordana and Taylor are playing a game of go fish with Emily. They all are giggling. Melanie is asleep. Paige and Faith walk in and Jenna hushes the girls again. The three of them end up moving to side A. Faith and Paige go with them. Jenna smiles and whispers “what's up girls?” Hope whispers “what's your biggest fear?” Jenna looks surprised, but whispers “spiders.” Hope grins, their first sucker. Olivia whispers “I'm scared of stetheys.” Jenna whispers “what's that?” Olivia whispers into her ear “stethoscopes, it's what daddy calls them. Joey says Mel is scared of the big word.” Jenna feels bad for Melanie.

They leave because they're playing a game with the boys, and they're worried they're loosing. 

They go into side A. Alexis, Savannah, Ally, Stephanie, Maggie and Elizabeth go into the other side to be able to nap. Paige and Faith talk to Jackie about american girl dolls. Hope says “Miss Jackie? Miss Emily?” They ask what. Hope says “we’re playing twenty questions against the boys. Can we ask you some?” They both agree. Hope says “favorite color?” Jackie says “purple.” Emily says “blue.” Hope says “favorite food?” They both say “pizza.” Olivia says “favorite animal?” Emily says “frogs.” Jackie grins and says “dogs.” Olivia says “least favorite animal?” Jackie says “snakes.” Emily says “oh god, um spiders.” 

Hope says “favorite movie?” Emily says “parent trap.” Jackie says “what's that?” Emily says “really old, but I saw it all of the time as a kid. At day care and summer camps.” Jackie says “I would say this is us.” Olivia says “what's that?” Jackie grins and says “it's a three d movie about one direction, it follows them on tour, goes behind the scenes and shows them in concert.” Olivia says “we’re at eleven.” Hope giggles and says “we could ask miss Jenna more, same ones.” Olivia grins and says “good idea, boys never said it had to be different questions, just the most counselors.” They high five. Hope says “and dad thinks Melanie is the only one capable of outsmarting the boys.” Olivia giggles. They ask Jenna the same questions. Jenna says snakes are her least favorite animal. They ask Jackie and Emily their biggest fear. Jordana just glares at her sisters, they're horrible people. Emily says “a spider showing up in my bed.” Jackie says “a snake showing up outside of one of the cabins.” They both thank them and then run off.

Jordana’s pov:

Jordana huffs and says “I told you to say stetheys.” They ask why. JOrdana says “they want to prank counselors with fake spiders!! Or a fake snake!! If you would've said stetheys, they would've given up right away on you.”

Emily’s eyes go wide. Jackie whimpers and says “oh god.” Jordana huffs and says “next time, trust me when it comes to my evil siblings.” Jordana leaves and says “what did yo tell them was your biggest fear?” Jenna grins and whispers “spiders, which was a total lie.” Jordana whispers “good, they're probably going to prank you with a fake spider.” Jenna whispers “lovely.” Jordana falls asleep with Jenna rubbing her back.

Salvatore's pov:

They meet up in the mess hall. The boys had no luck getting fake spiders or snakes. Hope says “well we got one sucker for sure. Miss Camilla is afraid of stetheys.” Salvatore smirks and says “mister Conor, who is with Uncle Niall's kids, is scared of stetheys too.” Nathan smirks and says “you guys go play, leave the messy work to us.” They all pout, but go. 

They sneak to the first aid cabin. Nicole says “hello Nathan and Salvatore, what's up?” Nathan says “bored!” Nicole giggles and says “alright, you can stay here until classes start again at 1:50.” They grin and thank her. Nicole leaves to get more masks from the other cabin. Salvatore starts searching and finds a stethey. Salvatore smirks and throws it to Nathan. Nathan shrieks and drops it. Salvatore huffs and says “god!! I want a counselor to do that, not you, idiot.” Salvatore rolls his eyes, picks it up and then leaves Nathan standing there. 

Nathan's pov:

Nicole returns, finds him frozen and tries to get him to respond. Nathan nods his head when she calls his name. Nicole says “you alright?” Nathan shakes his head no. Nicole says “can you talk?” Nathan shakes his head no again. Nicole says “can I take you to Samantha sweetheart?” Nathan nods his head more. Nicole takes him to Samantha. Nicole leaves. Samantha says “can you hear me?” Nathan nods his head. Samantha says “does everything look blurry?” Nathan is surprsied that she knew, but nods his head a lot. Samantha says “oh sweetheart, that's not good. It's alright, you're safe, your brain is just protecting you. You're in the medicine cabin, there is no equipment in here. Alright?” Nathan nods his head. Samantha tells him to lie down. Nathan listens to her and lies down on one of the beds. Samantha gives him a few stuffed animals and then says “is it okay if I call your dad?” Nathan nods his head because he can't do anything else. Samantha calls the house phone and leaves a message for Cassandra or Louis. Cassandra calls back and Samantha explains what's going on with Nathan. Nathan hears samantha says “okay, thank you so much Cassandra.” Nathan hears the phone hang up. Samantha says “Cassandra said she'll call your dad.” Nathan nods his head.

Samantha's tablet rings. Samantha answers “hello.” Louis says “hi Samantha, what happened?” Samantha says “Nathan is under and he’s not coming back up.”

Samantha moves so that Louis can talk to Nathan. Nathan hears his dad explaining the head space perfectly. Louis says “it's okay, I know everything looks fuzzy, you can't move anything, you can't talk, I'm sure you're absolutely terrified.” Nathan nods his head. Louis says “but you were probably triggered into a fuzzy head space by your brain. Your brain needed to shut down to protect you and fuzzy head space was the only way to do that.” Everything clicks for Nathan and he comes back up instantly. Nathan starts crying and says “Salvatore.” Louis looks surprised and says “what happened with Salvatore love?” Nathan says “he threw a stethey at me.” Louis looks surprised. Samantha says “where were you?” Nathan says “first aid cabin, we were all alone.” Louis says “oh love, do you want me to come pick you up?” Nathan says “no, god no.” Louis smiles, laughs and says “okay, okay.” Nathan grins and finally notices the tablet. Nathan says “is that our tablet?” Louis grins and says “this is Samantha's tablet buddy. Alright, I’ve got to get back to working.” Nathan says “okay, bye dad.” Louis says “bye bud, Samantha, thanks for calling Cassandra and telling her it was urgent. Please do that again next time.” Samantha says “okay, I can keep doing that.” Samantha hangs up. 

Louis’ pov:

After the incident with Nathan, Louis puts Joe and Demi back onto favorites temporarily. They abuse it within thirty minutes because Salvatore pulled a prank. Louis says “oi, I just put you back on favorites. Because of what happened with Nathan.” Joe says “this is serious! He took a stethoscope from the first aid cabin and scared two of our counselors who have a bit of a fear with medical equipment. Miss Camilla’s fear is worse than Mister Connors, but still. This is a serious offense in our opinion, considering it easily could've been another camper. And if it was another camper, he'd be expelled from summer camp at this point.” Louis says “he already scared another camper, he scared his brother Nathan.” Joe says “should we separate him?” Louis says “yes, you may separate Salvatore from the rest of the boys and girls. Maybe that will teach him a lesson. Not being able to be around his sisters or brothers just might remind him that his actions were not okay at all.” 

Salvatore's pov:

Joe thanks him and implements the punishment right away. Salvatore is moved into side b of cabin 10, with Eric as his counselor. Eric isn't scared of Salvatore. Salvatore feels all alone and even worse when he finds out that he's eating in the mess hall now. Connie brings him the food from the other cabin. Connie makes Joe double check that he won't puke from the smell of gluten. Joe responds “move him to arts and crafts, tomlinson didn't answer. I’d rather be safe than sorry.” Salvatore just smirks and grins. Salvatore says “I’d hate to puke all over Nicole again.” Eric laughs. 

Melanie's pov:

Melanie wakes up from her long nap feeling wonderful. Melanie says “what time is it?” Jenna giggles and says “after five, it's time for dinner.” Melanie says “good, I'm starving.” Jenna laughs and says “did you sleep good?” Melanie says “yes, I was exhausted.” Jenna takes her to the arts and crafts cabin. It's extremely quite. Melanie says “where's Salvatore?” Nathan says “isolation.” Melanie says “what did he do?” Nathan says “ask dad.” Melanie shrugs and says “okay?” Melanie gets food from Connie and sits down. Jenna wants to stay with them, but finds out from Connie that one of the kids pukes with the smell of gluten. Connie has to feed Salvatore before she can try it. Jenna giggles.

Connie, Joe and Salvatore walk in. They all get excited. Nathan glares and says “don't sit near me!! I'll never forgive you.” Salvatore starts crying and says “I don't even know what I did Nate!! I know what I did to the counselor, but dad was so angry with me. I've never seen him that angry.” Nathan huffs and says “yeah well he saw what I was like after you threw the sethey at me.” Salvatore says “what were you like?” Nathan grins and says “I was in fuzzy head space, I'm the only one out of all of us to go into it and I'm the bravest because I didn't panic.” 

Melanie feels heart broken, breaks down sobbing and Joe goes over to her first. Joe hugs her and says “hey, what's wrong Melanie?” Melanie cries harder and sobs “Samantha.” Joe says “okay, alright.” Joe walkie talkies for Samantha, arts and crafts cabin. Samantha walks in a few minutes later, sees and rushes over to Melanie. Samantha wipes away her tears and then takes her out of the cabin with Joe. Samantha takes Melanie into her cabin with Joe. Melanie giggles because Joe looks super confused. Joe just smiles. Melanie giggles more. Melanie sits down on her bed. Samantha says “what happened sweetheart?” Melanie says “Nathan, he was bragging about fuzzy head space and saying that he was the bravest.” Samantha says “really? Well you should know he panicked pretty badly, but you're really the braver one because you've gone into fuzzy head space more than any of them.” Melanie says “thanks Samantha, I just wish dad would've told him that he wasn't the first.” Samantha says “let's call your dad, okay?” Melanie says “okay.”

Melanie calls Louis tablet. Louis answers “hello Melanie.” Melanie says “hi daddy.” Louis blows her a kiss and says “what's going on love?” Melanie says “what did you tell Nathan?!” Louis looks surprised, but then remembers and says “I just explained the fuzzy head space to him love, why?” Melanie glares and says “I need to know exactly what you told NATHAN!! EVERY last word!!!!” Louis looks shocked and says “Samantha? Nicole?” Samantha giggles and says “Nicole?” Nicole says “what?” Samantha says “Melanie is grilling her father, and he’s asked for help from you.” Nicole walks in, snickers and says “let me guess, your child is giving you the grilling.” Louis says “yes, she's grilling me like I’d grill them or one of you.” Samantha giggles. Nicole says “what do you want to know, Melanie?” Melanie says “everything that happened with Nathan!” Nicole says “I was with Nathan first, he was in the first aid cabin. I found him frozen, standing by the door, I asked him if he was okay, he shook his head no.” Nicole thinks about it for a few minutes and says “oh, I asked if he could talk, he shook his head no, I asked if he need Samantha, he shook his head yes. He was able to walk from first aid to the medicine cabin.” Samantha says “he was able to walk, so I think he might've just been starting to drop all of the way into it.” 

Louis says “but she wants to know what I told him, Melanie, what did Nate tell you?” Melanie glares and says “he said he was the bravest because he didn't panic, and the only one to go into fuzzy head space.” Melanie glares harder. Louis says “oh pumpkin, I told Nate all about fuzzy head space, and I remember saying that he must be absolutely terrified, to which he nodded his head.” Melanie grins wide, snicker and says “okay, thanks daddy!!” Melanie takes off running. Melanie bursts into the cabin, giggles and smirks. Melanie says “Natey, Natey, Natey. I spoke to daddy, just to verify your story.” 

Nathan’s pov:

Nathan's jaw drops and he gulps. He wasn't expecting his sister to verify his story, he was talking out of his ass and bragging. Melanie giggles and says “daddy said he said something about you being absolutely terrified and you agreed!!” Nathan's jaw drops. Nathan gulps, puts his hands up and says “okay, okay! I lied, dad didn't tell me anything that I said. I was just bragging.” Melanie glares and says “you wanna hear bragging about fuzzy head space?!” Joey says “Melanie, calm down!!” Melanie screams “i will not calm down!!” louis whistles. Melanie freezes. Louis says “breathe love, I know you're upset, but you can't be climbing on tables, that's dangerous.” Melanie looks down and sees that she jumped up on the bench. Samantha gets her down and sits down with her with the tablet. 

Samantha gets Melanie calmed down completely, Nathan sighs in relief, his sisters never been that angry with all of them. Louis says “sweetheart?” Melanie says “what?” Louis says “I think it's time for you to come home for a few nights this weekend.” Melanie's face turns heart broken and devastated. Nathan feels bad for her, it's him or Salvatore that should be going home. Salvatore says “dad! That's not fair to Mel, she's been the best behaved out of all of us.” Louis whistles. They stop talking. Louis says “Melanie knows what I mean.” Melanie nods her head and says “when?” Louis sighs and says “Saturday.” Melanie whispers “okay.” Louis smiles and says “I’ll bring you back first thing monday morning.” Melanie grins and says “okay.” Louis blows her a kiss and says “Samantha?” Samantha says “yes?” 

Louis says “if something happens before Saturday, let me know. Tomorrow will be a more chaotic filming day, but I’ll be at home. Cassandra and the kids won't be here, they're spending the day with Zayn and Liam's kids. Or they all will be here and I will be somewhere else.” Samantha says “okay, one of us will call you if something happens with Melanie before Saturday.” Louis tells all of them to stop pulling pranks. They're driving the counselors nuts. That makes them giggle and snicker. Melanie hangs up the tablet and hugs it to herself. Joey says “daddy's being so unfair.” Melanie says “no, he’s not.” Nathan says “what do you mean?” Melanie says “he’s been ready to take me home since last week and I've been getting him to cave every single time to let me stay.” Salvatore says “if anyone deserves to go home, it's me. I've caused the most trouble.” Salvatore grins. Joe says “yeah, but he's not worried about the rest of you like he is Melanie.” They look surprised. Joe says “it's mainly our fault, the adults. Your dad warned us not to abuse the numbers that he wrote down, but we did.” They look surprised. Joe says “he gave us more than enough chances with each number that we called him on. We abused the fact that he gave us his personal cell number and he was answering it the second it rang pretty much. It's not Melanie's fault, it's ours. We put calling him over pranks above actual emergency situations, not realizing just how bad your sisters asthma really is.” Melanie just grins. Samantha says “at least she'll be back on symbicort come Monday.” Joe says “oh hey, that's a good bonus.” Joey's jaw drops.

Louis’ pov:

Cassandra glares at Louis. Louis looks surprised and says “what?” Cassandra says “that's not fair to her and you know it.” Louis says “I know, I know it's not fair, but she's the only one to have had an actual emergency situation out of all of the kids.” Cassandra sighs and says "then take them off of mute tomorrow." Louis says "good idea, I'm also putting Nicole back on favorites." 

Joey's pov:

Melanie leaves with her tablet to go to bed early. Samantha, Joe and Jenna leave with her. Joey says “that's it, we’ve all got to get dad to want to take every single one of us home. Who's with me for an all out tomlinson medicine strike?” They all snicker and cheer. Joey grins wide and says “the yays have it, we’re skipping symbicort all week long!!” Ethan and Marcus cheer the loudest. 

Salvatore is moved back into their cabin because Nathan forgives him and begs Joe to let Salvatore off the hook. They swear they won't cause any more trouble. Joe caves instantly at their pout faces. 

At seven, Eric says “okay, which one of you needs to go take medicine?” All three of the boys leave for twenty minutes and meet up with Olivia as well as Hope in the mess hall. Jordana is going to skip night, but not the morning. 

In the morning, they skip again and hang out with eachother instead for twenty minutes. Jordana is the only one to take it that morning. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is even more drama, see you Friday!!


	18. Chapter 18: Love, the Tomlinson's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Melanie discovers that her siblings are skipping their mediciation in retaliation of their dad threatening to take her home. Melanie explains how stupid their plan is. They're able to pull off an epic prank. And Melanie has an issue with her asthma.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!! I was gonna leave you on a cliff hanger, but I thought Tuesday was too far away for that big of a cliff hanger.

**Traumatic event warning: Traumatic event for Melanie, putting ** in beginning and end.  Last one was semi traumatic, this one is worse, just feel like I have to warn you.  It's a medical one again.**

Jordana's pov:

Samantha says “morning sweetheart, were is Hope and Olivia?” Jordana shrugs and says “I don't know, why?” Samantha says “just curious.” Jordana says “boys were going to try Nicole this week.” Samantha smiles and says “oh, okay.” Jordana goes to breakfast and tells them what she told Samantha. They all grin, none of them will figure it out.

Joe's pov:

Nicole and Samantha walk in. Joe says “morning.” Samantha says “morning, we have a situation on our hands.” Joe groans and says “what the hell could they have done already?” Samantha says “Jordana is the only one that is taking symbicort. She came to me this morning and went to Nicole last night.” Joe says “what's the latest time they've come in the morning?” Samantha says “first class.” Joe says “okay, give them until 8 and then we'll call Tomlinson.”

At 8:15, Joe calls Louis. Louis answers “hi Joe. Is this urgent or not?” Joe says “very urgent!” Louis says “okay, what's going on?” Joe says “this is coming from Samantha and Nicole. All of your kids, except for Jordana, didn't take their medications today.” Louis snorts and says “Jonas, that doesn't surprise me at all and I'm not worried. Those kids run our household, what they want goes.” Joe hangs up and goes to the medicine cabin.

Joe says “he’s not worried, said he's not surprised and that they run their household.” Samantha giggles and says “okay, thanks Joe.” Joe says “god, I'm terrified.” Samantha says “that they're all going to have a problem today and you won't be able to get a hold of Tomlinson?” Joe says “yep!” Samantha says “I highly doubt that they're all going to have a problem.”

Melanie's pov:

Melanie notices that her siblings are exhausted just walking around the camp, she and Jordana have the most energy, Jordana's got way more than she does too. Jordana says “they're on medicine strikes, they don't want you to go home, so they think that by striking, they can get daddy to leave you here.” Melanie glares and says “idiots!! Samantha and Nicole talk, they've probably already figured everything out by now and have already called dad. That's the first non emergency phone call of the day, we’ve got two more before he mutes them.” Salvatore looks surprised. Melanie says “three chances, every day.” Jordana says “how do you know?” Melanie smirks and says “first chance is always medicine, they call everyone's parents pretty much. Daddy doesn't appreciate that call because he's at work. And it's not an emergency. Second call is always a prank or something even more stupid than medicine. Dad already said today is a chaotic filming day, if they've messed with star search, dad is going to be pissed.”

Louis pov:

They start filming judges houses at the studio at 8. They all get paired up with their acts and find out what group they have. Louis phone interrupts Niall's reveal, so they have to reshoot it.

Louis’ reveal is next and his phone rings at 8:45. They’ve already filmed it so he answers “hello Joe, what's going on?” Joe says “hi, good news, all of them came to take their medicines, except for Melanie.” Louis says “Joe, I swear, I will shut that camp down if you're trying to imply that she should be forced into taking her medications.”

Louis puts the phone on speaker. Joe says “god no, that's not what I meant.” Louis takes it off and says “good, just making sure.” Louis hangs up. They finish filming the bit for Zayn's reveal.

Louis says “Taylor's group was informed at the hotel and taken to New York last night. You guys are staying in LA.” They understand. They all split up and go out to the huge busses. Niall's group is taking to his house. Louis and Zayn's groups are taken to Zayn and Liam's house.

Louis’ got the groups this year, and they all are kept in the bus. Louis smiles and says “we’re filming at Zayn and Liam's place because Liam will be filling in for me if there is an emergency with my kids at any point. Zayn and Liam have two nannies for their kids. We only have one, plus the two of us.” They understand. Louis says “so only a few of you will probably get to go, or none of you, I'm not sure how this will work exactly.”

They say “okay.” They go into the house. The crew says “Tomlinson, is your cell phone muted?” Louis says “I can't mute Cassie, you guys know that. Camp has one more chance before I mute them, I've made it clear to only call my cell phone if it's an emergency.” The one guy says “yeah, but if they interrupt the contestants singing, then we'll have to start all over again.” Louis says “for the groups, we’ll leave it with Zayn or Liam.” They agree and suggest that Zayn's boys go first. Louis agrees.

Melanie's pov:

Melanie gets exhausted after her first few classes and decides to go to see Samantha or Nicole during her free time.

Salvatore's pov:

Salvatore talks to his new friend that's in cabin 3. They’ve got a fake snake and a fake spider. His friend gives him the snake before lunch. Salvatore grins and says “thanks mate!! Time to go find Nate, Joey, Olivia and Hope!!” Salvatore finds the boys and Olivia as well as Hope. Salvatore shows them the snake. Olivia says “Miss Jackie, Miss Jenna and Miss Emily.” Salvatore smirks and says “spread out, find them!!” Eathan, Marcus and Jordana get involved to help find the counselors.

They're all in the mess hall. The boys bring in the snake and put it in the middle of the cabin with the note love, the Tomlinsons.

They leave and go to their cabin for lunch. Eric and Lisa are waiting for them. Salvatore grins and says “hello mister Eric.” Eric says “where have you 11 been?!” They all just smile innocently and say “everywhere.” Eric rolls his eyes and leaves with Lisa.

They hear screaming and shrieks from the mess hall. They hear someone yell “all TOMLINSONS!! GO TO THE MAIN OFFICE!!!” They grin and giggle before leaving to go to the main office.

Joe says “hello, what's going on?!” They shrug and sit down. Salvatore says “god only knows! We were sitting in arts and crafts, minding our own business, when someone said all Tomlinsons to the main office.”

Eric arrives with the snake. Joe's jaw drops. Eric says “fake snake, no idea where they got it, but everyone is pretty shaken up.” Joe groans and calls Louis. Louis is so upset with Joe for calling him over a non emergency, another god damn prank. Joe apologizes and tries to explain it. Louis tells Joe something that makes Joe's eyes go wide, his face pale and him to start trying to get their dad to change his mind. Joe hangs up and says “fuck.” Eric says “what?” Joe says “nothing, nothing.” Joe says “that's it! All twelve of you are getting punished. Three of you will be moving to a different cabin for the boys. Girls, where the hell is Melanie?” Hope says “we don't know, couldn't find her to help us.”

Joe asks Samantha to come to the main office. Samantha arrives and says “yes?” Joe says “is Melanie with you?” Samantha says “nope, why?” Joe says “can you tell me if you see her at all?” Samantha smiles and says “sure.” Joe says “thanks.” Samantha says “by the way, Jill is delivering more of the masks. Jennifer is bringing even more stuff down on Monday when she gets here.” Joe smiles and says “great, can you stay here for a bit? I have to tell you something.” Samantha says “okay.”

Joe figures out where the 12 of them are going to be at night and splits up the girls. Jordana and Melanie will be left in their cabin with Paige, Faith and Taylor. They’re all dismissed after Joe gives them assigned tables in the mess hall or arts and crafts cabin for breakfast, lunch and dinner.

Joe says “we’re screwed.” Samantha says “why?” Joe says “Tomlinson said that he's muting us.” Samantha says “on his personal cell phone, yes. I'm not surprised, we’ve still got his house phone, work and the nanny.” Joe says “are you sure it'll be okay?” Samantha says “no, it won't be. I'm calling Jennifer and telling her to pack up anything left.” Joe looks surprised and says “why?” Samantha says “2 of the twelve kids have already gone under at least one time.” Joe says “so legally, we need to do it so that she can come here.” Samantha says “exactly.” Samantha leaves to call Jennifer in the medicine cabin.

******

Melanie's pov:

Melanie has a hard time breathing just walking to her classes, so she goes to see Samantha in the medicine cabin. Samantha isn't there, but Megan is. Megan says “hi sweetie, you alright?” Melanie says “no, where’s Nicole?” Megan says “first aid sweetheart.” Melanie smiles and says “thanks” before leaving.

Melanie goes into the first aid cabin and finds no one is in there except for Julie as well as Nicole. Melanie says “hi.” Nicole says “hi sweetheart, are you okay?” Melanie says “no…struggling…lots.” Nicole points to the first bed. Melanie shakes her head no and goes to the last bed because it's pink.

Nicole says “can I put a pulse ox monitor on your finger or listen to you with a stethey?” Melanie says “pink…only.” Nicole says “we don't have pink stetheys here, but we do have hot pink pulse ox monitors.” Melanie says “okay…pulse…oxey.” Nicole puts the hot pink pulse ox monitor on Melanie's finger. Nicole moves the bed rails on the one side up and tells Melanie that she is putting them up because she doesn't want Melanie to fall. Melanie giggles and nods her head. Melanie says “I'm …trouble.” Nicole smiles and says “yes you are sweetheart, can I give you albuterol?” Melanie says “yes!!” Nicole gets everything connected to a nebulizer, puts albuterol into the medicine cup and puts the mask on Melanie's face. Nicole turns on the nebulizer and Melanie moves the head rest up before laying back into the bed. Melanie grins and giggles because Nicole looks shocked.

Melanie slips into her fuzzy head space because she starts to feel trapped and panics from the rails. Melanie slips father down because she can't move, she's terrified and so she panics even more. Melanie feels a stethey on her and she starts to slip even father down which panics her even more.

Nicole's pov:

Nicole moves away from the bed for a while and works on writing up a report for Tomlinson. They've got to write incident reports for everything now, since he stopped responding to all phone calls.

Nicole hears the pulse ox monitor alarm and goes over to Melanie. Nicole says “Melanie?” Melanie doesn't respond. Nicole lets it keep alarming and keeps trying to get Melanie to respond. Julie rushes over with a stethoscope. Nicole says “thanks” and puts it in her ears. Nicole says “turn down the air conditioner more, I think she passed out, and get Samantha to get her medical stuff from her cabin.” Julie turns it down to 55 and then leaves the cabin.

Nicole leaves the nebulizer going and lies Melanie down all of the way before raising the bed, putting the bed rails up, then lifts up Melanie's shirt to check her breathing muscles. Nicole stops the alarm, but it goes off again. Samantha rushes in and says “what's going on?” Nicole says “Melanie, she passed out.”

Normal pov:

Samantha rushes over, sees that Melanie is trapped, scoops her up into her arms, takes everything off of her, and takes her out of the cabin while saying “it's alright sweetie, it's Samantha, I've got you now, we're going to go into the office.”

Samantha carries her out of the cabin. Joe says “what's going on?” Samantha says “here, hold her for a second.” Joe holds Melanie. Samantha grabs about five stuffed animals from the medicine cabin and says “Melanie, you’re outside now, okay?”

Melanie's pov:

Melanie hears Samantha and is relieved. Samantha scoops her up, but then gives her to someone else to hold. Melanie feels a teddy bear near her face and hears Samantha talking to her. Melanie hears that she's outside and feels the deep fuzzy state going away, she nods her head. Melanie feels someone rubbing her back and Samantha telling her she's okay. Joe says “should we take her into the main office?” Samantha says “yes, here, give her to me.” Joe says “okay.” Samantha says “go turn it up and call her father. Tell him she's in fuzzy head space and to hurry.” Joe says “got it, fuzzy head space, hurry.”

Joe's pov:

Joe runs into the main office, grabs his cell phone and calls Tomlinson. It drops before it can finish the first ring. Joe curses and tries the landline. It rings and goes straight to voicemail. Joe tries Cassandra's cell phone and then tries Louis’ work number. None of them answer. Joe leaves a message and says “hi mister Tomlinson, its Joe Jonas, call me back asap.” Joe hangs up.

Melanie's pov:

Melanie hears Demi's voice. Samantha says “she's in fuzzy head space, I can't leave her and she's only nodding her head.” Demi coos and says “Melanie?” Melanie looks towards where her voice came from. Demi sighs and says “oh thank goodness, you can hear me.” Melanie nods her head. Demi asks if she wants her cuddly beary. Melanie nods her head frantically. Demi yells into the walkie talkie “cabin seven counselors!!! Locations?!” They all respond with their locations. Jenna is in cabin seven, side a. Demi says “Jenna, can you go into side b, and grab Melanie Tomlinson’s stuffed teddy bear? Run it to me, out side between medicine and first aid.”

Melanie hears Jenna's voice. Samantha whispers into her ear “here sweetheart, here's cuddly beary, I’ll ask your dad to bring cuddly doggie here too.” Melanie comes back up all of the way and whispers “how’d?” Samantha sighs in relief and says “oh thank god.”

******

Melanie starts sobbing, crying and holds onto her for dear life. Melanie says “how’d you know about…cuddly doggy?” Samantha says “long story, but I promise I’ll tell you everything.” Melanie grins and giggles. Demi and Samantha take her to the main office.

Melanie sits down on the bed with Jenna. Joe says “can you tell us what happened?” Melanie slips down again at that. Samantha says “shit.” Joe says “what?” Samantha says “you just caused her to go down again, did you get a hold of Tomlinson?” Joe says “no.” Samantha says “call Jennifer, tell her to rush down here.” Joe says “what the hell happened?” Samantha says “she has post traumatic stress disorder Joesph, she's nine years old, she has severe anxiety with medical equipment, she can't handle anything under any circumstances.”

Demi says “what do we do?” Samantha calls Jennifer, tells her that a child is under and they can't get a hold of the emergency contacts. Jennifer says “okay, I'm coming now. Do you guys need anything?” Samantha says “monkey masks, they are all gone.” Jennifer says “got it! Okay, I’ll be there in about two hours. I can always send one of the girls this way later this week if we need stuff.” Samantha says “oh no, we’ll send Nicole.” Jennifer says “okay.” Samantha hangs up and says “can I please try Tomlisnon’s cell phone with mine?” Demi says “no, you know the rules. No one is allowed to call the parents on a personal cell phone.” Samantha says “Nicole called him, twice.” Demi looks shocked and says “oh my god! That's against the rules!!” Demi says “don't call him on your cell phone, Jenna, watch her.”

Jenna says “yes ma’am.” Demi leaves the cabin. Samantha says “Melanie?” Melanie moves her head a bit. Samantha says “I called a friend of mine to come down here just for you, alright?” Melanie nods her head. Melanie comes back up, cries and just holds onto Samantha tightly. Samantha holds her and gets her to breathe. Melanie sniffles and calms down completely.

Melanie's pov:

Samantha tells Joe that she heard the alarms coming from first aid, went in there, Nicole said Melanie was passed out, but Samantha knows that she's capable of going into fuzzy head space, knows what her triggers are because Mister Tomlinson listed them in great details to her multiple times and could instantly see that Melanie was triggered. Melanie says “felt trapped….panicked and then down.” Samantha says “oh sweetheart.” Melanie cries and says “she said no stethey, but I felt one!” Joe says “why does she keep saying that and what is it?” Samantha says “it's because the full real name is a major trigger. Tomlinson stopped using the full name for it when she was about two.” Joe says “how do you know that?” Samantha smirks and says “told me so.” Melanie's jaw drops, she didn't even know that!!

Demi returns and says “Nicole said she didn't know and she won't do it again.” Melanie looks heart broken and says “but daddy only takes calls from contacts.” Demi looks surprised and says “what?” Samantha says “there's a contacts only settings in the phones, it must be set up for his personal cell phone.” Demi says “oh, that makes sense.”

Melanie says “Nicole's a contact, I know that.” Demi looks surprised and says “how do you know that?” Melanie says “daddy talked to her a few times in February, called her from his contacts.” Melanie points to Samantha and says “she's got daddy's exclusive tablet number.” Demi's eyes go wide. Samantha looks surprised. Melanie giggles and says “I'm kidding, I'm kidding.” Demi sighs in relief.

Joe says “not funny, she's already trying to break our rules to call your father. Don't give her any more ideas.” Melanie says “and I want cuddly doggie right now!!!!” Melanie glares at them. Samantha looks at Joe and Demi. Jenna says “what's that?” Melanie huffs and says “it's at home.” Samantha says “can one of you get more stuffed animals?” Jenna leaves. Joe goes to grab more stuffed animals. Joe returns and says “I found a pink one and a purple one.” Melanie lights up, and takes the hot pink one. Joe giggles. Melanie picks up cuddly bear and says “much better.”

Cassandra's pov:

Cassandra is in the living room when her cell phone rings in the kitchen. The call stops halfway through. Paul says “who was that?” Cassandra says “not your dad, he’s got his own ring tone.” They giggle. Cassandra says “it wasn't a contact either, all contacts have different ring tones.” Amy giggles and says “so you know if it's urgent enough to leave us un supervised.” Cassandra snorts and says “no call is urgent enough to leave the older ones all alone.” That makes the triplets giggle and snicker. The house phone rings. The moan that it's camp again, and start to guess who did what. Cassandra says “my money is on Salvatore, water guns.” They giggle and agree.

Harry's pov:

Louis office phone rings off the hook three times in a row. Harry's surprised and goes into the office. Joe says “hi Tomlinson, it's Joe Jonas, call me back asap.” Harry rolls his eyes and says “probably just another prank, god. They really need to stop fucking calling unless it's an emergency.”

Melanie's pov:

Jennifer arrives to camp and has a huge box full of monkey masks. Melanie looks surprised. Jennifer says “hello, I'm here.” Joe says “hello Jennifer!!” Jennifer puts the box down. Joe takes it to the medicine cabin. Jennifer puts her tote bag down and says “sorry, I didn't bring much, came straight here.” Samantha says “you didn't even bring clothes?” Jennifer says “oh no, I did, there's more of the medicine parts in the SUV, plus more of the other decorated masks. Jill helped me get as much as we could in a few minutes, but she said she was already planning on coming down here today and again every week when more masks get delivered to the office.” Samantha says “oh, okay.”

Jennifer says “so which of the little cuties did I come here for?” Samantha says “this is Melanie Grace Tomlinson, it's her first summer with us.” Melanie snorts and says “and probably my last.” Samantha says “it’ll be Nicole's last sweetheart.” Jennifer raises an eyebrow. Jennifer says “are you alright?” Melanie nods her head. Jennifer says “are you alert?” Melanie nods her head. Jennifer holds out her hands and says “can you squeeze my fingers?” Melanie squeezes her fingers and rolls her eyes. Jennifer says “just making sure you're with me.” Melanie nods her head.

Jennifer says “does she have any medical conditions?” Samantha says “yes. Autonomic issues, asthma.” Melanie shakes her head no after autonomic issues, nods her head to asthma. Jennifer says “mild, moderate or severe asthma?” Samantha says “moderate to severe. She's also got severe anxiety.” Jennifer says “okay.”

Megan walks in and says “Jill called me and is working on packing the rest of the office pretty much.” Megan looks surprised to see Jennifer and says “hi Miss Jennifer, wasn't expecting you until the 16th.” Jennifer says “hi Megan, can you please get us some white boards from the medicine cabin?” Megan grins and says “sure.” Megan leaves and returns with white boards.

Jennifer gives them to Melanie. Melanie writes I have asma, not the other thing! Jennifer says “do you have anxiety?” Melanie nods her head a lot and writes anything and everything to do with medical people. Jennifer says “do you have autonomic issues?” Melanie writes no! Jennifer says “okay, alright. Do you know what autonomic issues means?” Melanie shakes her head no and writes do you know what it means? Jennifer smiles and says “yes, I do.” Melanie writes what is it? Jennifer says “I promise I'll tell you everything I know when you can talk again, that way you're not limited to the white board.” Melanie grins and nods her head.

Samantha says “is there any where we can take her?” Joe says “her siblings are in trouble, so can't go to her cabin.” Demi says “our cabin is safe.” Jennifer says “no, I think we’d be better off keeping her here, just for a while.” Melanie looks relieved because she knows it's safe. Jennifer says “has she been able to make sure this one is safe?” Samantha smiles and says “yes, it was last Wednesday, after she went into fuzzy head space.”

Jennifer says “okay, good, then I think we’d be better off keeping her here, since she already knows it's safe. If a camper gets in trouble, then we can move her.” Joe agrees.

Two hours later, they give Melanie more albuterol. Samantha does everything that Melanie likes and Melanie stays with them the whole time.

Melanie gets food from Miss Connie too since she missed lunch time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you Tuesday! Still editing/writing the chapter in the boys point of view, but it should be done by next Friday I hope!


	19. Chapter 19: word spreads like wildfire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joe and Demi question Nicole since Samantha refuses to tell them anything infront of Melanie. Melanie has two night mares, one is a weird bad dream that she's never had before and the other is a reoccurring night mare. Melanie ends up questioning Nicole and telling Jennifer about her night mares. All of the Tomlinson kids tell Jennifer how they feel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm posting the next chapter on Thursday (due to Easter weekend). I decided to post the rest of the camp stuff today. I'm also trying to figure out how to tag for the 3 Niall/1D chapters without spoiling it completely.

Joe's pov:

Joe leaves and questions Nicole on the incident in their cabin. Nicole says “she came in, said she was struggling to breathe. She was able to talk, she was able to move her head yes, she was able to shake her head no.” Joe says “what did you do?” Nicole says “I asked her if I could use a stethoscope or a pulse ox monitor, she chose pulse ox.” Joe says “okay, then what?” Nicole says “I put it on her, and then put up two of the bed rails because the last time she came, she almost fell off the bed dodging the mask, I told her that's why I was putting them up. She agreed and said that she was trouble.” Joe says “oh I know, all twelve of them are trouble. Go on.” 

Nicole says “I gave her albuterol and then left to write up an incident report for her father since he stopped answering.” Joe says “okay.” Nicole says “I heard the pulse ox alarm, went over to her, called her name and she wasn't responsive at all. I thought she passed out and Julie grabbed a stethoscope for me. I asked her to turn up the air in the cabin and to get Samantha to get her medical stuff from her cabin.” Joe says “okay.” Joe gets Julie. 

Julie says “i went to Melanie's cabin to get everything, thinking that it would be faster than trying to find Samantha first.” joe thanks her. Julie leaves. Joe says “what happened when Samantha did come in?” Nicole says “she asked what happened, I told her Melanie passed out, she rushed over and then ended up scooping her up before taking her out of the cabin while talking to her.” Joe leaves and tells Demi the story. Demi leaves to talk to Nicole too.

Demi's pov:

Demi says “walk me through what happened.” Nicole looks surprised and says “can I ask why?” Demi says “we couldn't get a hold of Tomlinson or the nanny; so right now, we’re just trying to figure out what the fuck happened. Samantha refuses to tell us infront of Melanie.”

Nicole says “what she found?” Demi says “exactly.” Nicole says “Melanie was laying down because she was passed out, she wasn't responding and I thought maybe she got overheated, so I took her temperature, it was fine, then lied her down, moved the last bed rail up, moved the bed up, checked her stomach for breathing muscles showing and listened to her breathing.” Demi says “so you were listening to her breathing and checking her breathing muscles when Samantha came in?” Nicole says “yes.” Demi sighs and says “okay.” 

Melanie's pov:

Jennifer and Melanie go into the medicine cabin so that Melanie can ask her questions about what an autonomic disorder is. Jennifer says “what do you want to know about autonomic disorders?” Melanie says “what does it mean?” Jennifer says “well the body is supposed to do things automatically, like your body temperature for example, it's supposed to regulate it without you having to think about it. People that have an autonomic disorder, their bodies have a hard time doing it automatically and most of them need a tightly controlled environment or an icepack vest.” Melanie's eyes go wide and she says “oh my god, that's what I have!” 

Jennifer looks surprised and says “really?” Melanie nods her head and says “daddy had to bring my jacket down to camp on Saturday, he forgot it at home.” Jennifer says “you probably have a pretty good control system at your house.” Melanie says “I guess, I don't really know.” Jennifer says “do you have any other questions on it?” Melanie says “no, but I want to show you the jacket and the vests!” Jennifer smiles and says “okay.” Melanie and Jennifer go to her cabin.

Melanie shows her the jacket and the vest. Jennifer asks about the icepacks. Melanie points to the cooler that's in the outlet. Jennifer looks and says “do any of your other siblings need them?” Melanie says “yeah, but only when it's really hot outside. I like to have the jacket on all the time.” Jennifer says “oh, okay.” Paige and Faith rush in with Lisa. Paige says “hi, I'm Paige, who are you?” Jennifer smiles and says “I'm miss Jennifer.” The door busts open from the other side and Alexis yells “miss Jennifer” at the top of her lungs. Jennifer says “hello Alexis, how are you?” Alexis grins and says “good! I'll be back!!” Alexis runs out of the cabin screaming “miss Jennifer's here!!!” 

Salvatore's pov:

Alexis screams “miss Jennifer's here!!” Eric says “who's that?” Alexis glares at him and says “how could you not know Jennifer??!! She's the best counselor EVER and the only reason ANYONE comes here!!!” Mister Conor says “yeah Mister Eric, how could you not know who Miss Jennifer is?!”

Uncle Niall's kids take off to the new counselor. They return to tell Corner that she said she isn't here, which is so confusing because she is here!!!

Joe's pov:

Word spreads like wildfire through screams across camp that Jennifer is there. Joe smiles and cracks up over the hysteria that Jennifer's arrival created.

Jill arrives after dinner with her car full of boxes and bags. Julie, Megan, Samantha, Nicole and Jennifer get everything from her to take into the two cabins.

Jennifer and Samantha work on reorganizing with Nicole. 

Salvatore's pov:

Salvatore goes to take his medicine and is shocked to see the huge amount of stetheys. Salvatore's eyes go wide and he says “holy cow!!” A lady giggles and says “hello there.” Samantha says “hi Salvatore, are you skipping or taking symbicort tonight?” Salvatore says “taking, but why are there so many stetheys?!” Samantha says “well many campers have been asking for colors that Nicole, Julie and Megan didn't have, so now they do.” Salvatore's jaw drops and he says “are you insane? My sister is going to freak!” Samantha says “I was planning on taking the medicine to your sister if needed.” Salvatore calms down and takes his medicine.

Hope’s pov:

Hope, Olivia, Jordana, Joey and Nathan go to take their medicine together. Hope is surprised to see so many campers in the medicine cabin. It's so crowded. They go to first aid instead. Salvatore grins and says “hi! This is the new cool cabin.” They agree. Nicole gives all of them symbicort. 

Normal pov:

In the other cabin, after the fuss over the regular kids with anxiety getting their medicine from Jennifer, the cabin is finally empty.

Nicole walks in and says “Salvatore said you gave him his medicine?” Samantha says “that's correct, just waiting for the rest of them.” Nicole says “Hope, Olivia, Jordana, Joey and Nathan came to the other cabin.” Samantha looks surprised and says “wow. Okay, that's fine.” Nicole says “do you both have to stay up?” Jennifer says “yes, night terrors tend to happen within the first two hours of a child with ptsd falling asleep. Some of mine get panic attacks over sleeping at home, so that's another reason for us to be up.” Nicole says “wow.”

Louis pov:

Louis talks to Melanie at nine. Melanie glares at him and whispers “how come you didn't answer today?!” Louis looks surprised and says “I did answer!! For the snake prank this morning.” Melanie looks shocked and bursts into giggles. Louis laughs too and says “what call did I miss baby?” Melanie says “it doesn't matter anyway, I'm fine now.” Louis says “it does too matter, it mattered enough to you to be mad at me as soon as you answered.” Melanie says “I don't want to go home!!!” Melanie hangs up quickly.

Louis calls Samantha's tablet. It goes to voicemail. Louis hangs up and calls the main office. Joe says “hi Louis!!” Louis says “hi Joe, I just wanted to let you know that I'm not going to be filming this weekend, I'll be home. I just need to figure out if I should pick up Melanie tomorrow or not.” Joe says “I was looking forward to her going back to her medicine, I know that Nicole is too.” Louis says “I hope that you haven't expressed that information infront of my daughter, if you have, then I'm in for a long weekend and her tactics for getting out of her medicine will increase tenfold to running away from the nebulizer.” 

Joe moans “I beg you not to pick her up because she's at least taking albuterol very well, as long as it's with Samantha; and I'm pretty sure none of us could handle her running on top of everything else that she already does to get out of it.”

Normal pov:

Joe walks in and says “Tomlinson is not taking her home this weekend, said that her tactics for avoiding her medicine will just get worse. I didn't think we could handle her running away from us ontop of what she already does.” Samantha says “very good judgment Joe, we could risk her running away in any direction.” Joe says “yeah.” 

Jennifer goes to check on her and says “by the way, who had the nightmare?” Samantha says “Melanie.” Jennifer looks surprised and says “okay, I'm going to go check on her.” Jennifer leaves the cabin. Cabin 2 is the first one with lights out.

Melanie is surprised by Jennifer walking into their cabin. Jennifer smiles and says “hi, just came to check on Melanie.” Emily says “that's fine.”

Jennifer says “are you alright sweetie?” Melanie nods her head and says “yes, I asked daddy not to pick me up.” Jennifer says “okay, that's fine. Your dad talked to mister Joe and mister Joe said that your dad agreed with you on letting you stay here.” Melanie sighs in relief and pinky promises Jennifer that she's fine.

Jennifer leaves the cabin. The girls are all asleep by nine thirty, including Melanie. Jennifer and Samantha stay up with Demi as well as Joe until 11:30. Joe goes to bed at 10, Demi goes to bed at 11:30. Jennifer whispers quietly “what time does Melanie usually fall asleep?” Samantha whispers quietly “first night, after 10 thirty.” Jennifer's eyes go wide and she whispers “what time did you think she was asleep?” Samantha whispers “like before 9.” Jennifer whispers “I wonder if she's like that at home.” Samantha whispers “according to her father, 9:30 or 10:00 is pretty typical.”

Jennifer whispers quietly “should we stay up longer or go to bed?” Samantha whispers “I don't know, I think that we should go to bed because she will probably need us this weekend.” 

Melanie's pov:

Melanie wakes up in the night because she had a bad dream. It's like her usual bad dreams at home, not the super scary, reliving real life, nightmares. Melanie stays up because it was different from any other dream that she has had. The dream was that she was in the hospital and both of her parents were with her, but she saw Nicole in the bad dream. Plus the dad in her dream was not very good at mind reading like he is in real life. She's not sure why she had a dream about being in the hospital with her mother and father there, but she can't go back to sleep yet.

Melanie eventually falls asleep again and wakes up Paige by saying mommy. Paige shoots up out of bed and says “miss Emily!” Melanie says “daddy!!”

Emily gets up and says into the walkie talkie “cabin seven, side b, camper is having a nightmare.” Melanie starts crying.

Jennifer, Demi and Samantha arrive. Joe arrives too. Samantha says “someone call Tomlinson.” Jennifer walks over to Melanie and says “Melanie? Wake up sweetheart, it's just a bad dream.” Melanie wakes up crying and hugs Jennifer tightly. Jennifer hugs her back and says “it's okay; we’re going to try to call your dad.” Melanie says “okay.” Melanie grabs her teddy bear and hugs it tightly. 

Demi says “no answer, fuck.” Joe and Demi leave the cabin to call him on more landlines to try to get one of them to go through because of the contact only setting on Louis’ phone. 

Joe tries with the landlines in the main office. It goes through and rings. Joe says into the walkie talkie “it's ringing.” 

Louis pov:

Louis wakes up to a phone ringing at a god awful time. Louis hits the night stand to try to find his phone and it's not there. It stops ringing and Louis turns on the light. 

Louis finds his phone and there is a missed call from a number that isn't saved, but Louis thinks it must've called him three times in a row.

Louis doesn't dare call the number back and goes back to bed.

Melanie's pov:

Joe returns and says “no answer.” Demi returns and says “tired every phone near here, no answer.” Melanie is relieved, she wasn't ready to go home. She has a million more questions for Nicole now.

The next day, Melanie goes into the first aid cabin. Melanie says “miss Nicole?” Nicole says “hi Melanie, what's up?” Melanie says “I have a question.” Nicole says “okay, what is it?” Melanie sits down in one of the chairs and says “you’ve known me since I was a baby, correct?” Nicole says “correct.” Melanie says “did you ever hospitalize me?” Nicole looks surprised and says “what do you mean?” 

Melanie says “did you ever hospitalize me and did both of my parents stay with me?” Nicole says “where is this question coming from?” Melanie says “just answer the question miss Nicole, please?!” Nicole sighs and says “it was many, many, many years ago.” Melanie looks surprised and says “so that dream last night, it wasn't a crazy dream, it was real?” Nicole says “what happened in it?” Melanie says “I don't know, I just know that I was with mom and dad, I just wanted to know if it was real life or if I was loosing my mind.”

Nicole says “it could've been real life.” Melanie says “when would it have been?” Nicole says “6 or 7 years ago.” Nicole gets Jennifer because she's concerned about what Melanie is telling her about her night mare. Jennifer walks in and says “what's up?” Nicole says “her night mare, the one that she said mommy and daddy with.” Jennifer says “oh, okay.” Melanie glares and says “no, this was the first bad dream last night.” Jennifer looks surprised and says “you had two bad dreams in one night?” Melanie nods her head and says “I don't want to talk about either of them in front of her.” Jennifer says “okay, do you want to talk about them?” Melanie says “yes.”

Jennifer says “where do you want to talk?” Melanie says “not my cabin or in here or anywhere near Samantha.” Jennifer says “okay, let's ask Joe and Demi if we can borrow the main office.” Melanie grins and says “okay.”

Melanie goes with Jennifer to the main office. Jennifer says “Joe?” Joe says “yes?” Jennifer says “Melanie and I want to borrow the main office for a bit. She wants to talk about her bad dreams.” Joe says “okay, great, that's good, right?” Jennifer says “I'm not sure.” Joe leaves and promises to guard the door. 

Melanie sits down on the bed in the room and says “my mom left us five years ago.” Jennifer looks surprised. Melanie says “I get this dream a lot of her leaving. It's never the same either, but it's always daddy holding me in his arms while I'm screaming mommy come back or daddy don't let mommy go.” Jennifer nods her head and says “do you remember the real life thing?” Melanie shakes her head no and says “not really, it's like my brain won't let me see it.” 

Jennifer says “sweetie, if something hurts your brain too much to remember, it won't let you. It’ll block the memory. When did they separate?” Melanie says “five years ago.” Jennifer says “how old are you now?” Melanie says “nine.” Jennifer says “so you were like four when they separated?” Melanie nods her head and says “three or four, not exactly sure. Dad doesn't like to talk about it and anytime we ask questions, the youngest kids break down crying. Especially Jordana. So I can't really bring it up to dad because he shuts the subject down as soon as I try to mention it.”

Jennifer says “what about the one last week?” Melanie says “it was about what had happened earlier that day. I went into my fuzzy head space and I couldn't talk or move. It gets really scary because everything is fuzzy and blurry. And it makes me want to scream or cry.” Jennifer says “oh sweetheart.” Melanie says “Nathan bragged that he went into fuzzy head space for the first time on Thursday and I was so angry because dad didn't tell him that I’ve been in fuzzy head space more times than anyone knows!”

Jennifer says “who is your dad?” Melanie snorts and says “Louie Tomlinson.” Jennifer says “really?” Melanie says “yeah, I got to see his Instagram account for the first time this summer. The thing that kills me is he takes hundreds of photos of us throughout the years and none of them get posted on his accounts! No one knows there's twelve of us, it's like we're a huge secret.” Jennifer says “does it bother you that he's done a lot to keep you out of the media?” Melanie says “what do you mean?” Jennifer says “one direction have a complete ban on any of their children’s photos getting out to the public. They did it in April of 2016.”

Melanie says “yes it bothers me! It bothers all of us because we feel like he hates us already, so that's even more proof that he hates us.”

Jennifer looks shocked and says “all of you feel that way?” Melanie nods her head and gets the rest of her siblings. Jordana disagrees one hundred percent, dad loves them all to the moon and back, and she leaves upset. 

Ethan and Marcus disagree with Jordana, he only shows her and Melanie the most love. Melanie scoffs and says “only to get me to take medicine.” Salvatore says “otherwise your just one of the terrible six.” Melanie says “I know.” 

Melanie goes back onto symbicort that night and Jennifer learns what she is okay with as well as why it's the same way for both of her medicines. 

The rest of her siblings walk into the cabin. Samantha helps with most of them. Jennifer helps with Salvatore and Jordana.

On Monday, Melanie is getting symbicort when the door opens and a few children run to hug Samantha as well as Jennifer. Jennifer speaks to the parents outside of the cabin. 

Samantha says “should be getting more campers today.” Melanie looks surprised and says “really? Why?” Samantha says “because today's the day that Jennifer was going to arrive, but she came earlier than planned.” Melanie says “how many?” Samantha says “ten is my guess.”

Melanie gets extremely jealous because Jennifer tells a parent that their kid could totally go home on the weekends, and to tell Joe or Demi before they leave. 

The week goes by pretty uneventful for the Tomlinson kids and everyone starts to trust them again. Their cousins are no longer afraid to be associated with them, which is a huge bonus. Taylor ends up trying their special food and loves it. Connie calls them twins because they look like each other. The girls giggle and deny it.

Melanie ends up spending a lot of time with Jennifer during the week and admits that she isn't sleeping well at night. Jennifer speaks to her cabin counselors, Demi, Joe and Samantha to come up with ideas. Melanie's idea is staying up all night long. They all disagree and Demi suggests trying them in her cabin for a night or two. Or moving Melanie into a different cabin completely, that way they know exactly what time she falls asleep.

Melanie grins says “I call Jennifer.” Demi giggles. Joe laughs and says “okay.” On Wednesday, Jennifer and Emily stay in the cabin for the night. Jennifer helps with getting Melanie to at least lie down with her stuffed animal from home. Melanie giggles, but listens and lies down. They call Louis instead of watching star search.

Louis says “hello princess!!” Melanie says “hi daddy.” Louis blows her kisses and says “didn't miss much, just boot camp and judges houses.” Melanie says “did the triplets make the cut?” Louis says “sadly not, groups were filmed at uncle Zayn's house.” Melanie frowns, she was hoping that he'd have put them in the show to make it known that there's more than four of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just so no one is confused, Louis and Harry have never confirmed or down played the number of kids that they have. Everyone just assumes that they only have four kids.


	20. Chapter 20: 1D's point of view

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lots of fighting between Niall and Melissa. The boys watching star search together. Judges houses happen. Niall tells Melissa about the planned intervention. Melissa discusses getting pregnant again with her doctor. Zayn doesn't feel well, causing Liam to assume he's pregnant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry, I didn't have this finished yesterday, I didn't think I'd have any time today with traveling.

Niall's pov:

Niall and Melissa are okay with each other as soon as the kids are out of the mixture. Niall whines “I miss them already.” Melissa giggles and says “aw, I know, but we're going to have alone time for the first time since last summer. And for 12 weeks, all six kids are gone.” Niall huffs and says “let me pout, soak and be moody the first 24 hours of them being gone.” Melissa says “okay, that sounds fine.” Melissa kisses his cheek and promises that they're in good hands. Niall says “Id feel better if Jennifer was there.” Melissa sighs and says “but Samantha can handle their anxiety Ni.” Niall says “true.”

On Wednesday, Niall gets home from the studio and Melissa has a romantic dinner ready for him. Niall looks shocked and says “wow.” Melissa grins, hugs him, kisses him on the lips and says “welcome home, romantic dinner for two.” Niall looks baffled and says “when did you do all of this?” Melissa says “well I had the whole day to myself, our kids and Harry's kids are away at camp, so I made us dinner.” Niall says “what happened to ordering nandos?!” Melissa giggles and says “I'm sorry, we can order Nandos tomorrow.” Niall sighs in relief and says “good, I don't want to get too used to you cooking real food.” Melissa smacks his arm and says “I'm sorry I have seven mouths to feed every single night, six mini yous!!” That hits Niall deep because he knows they're not all his.

Niall says “I'm sorry, I was just teasing you.” Melissa sighs in relief, calms down and says “sorry, I’m not used to not fighting with you.” Niall says “I am not used to you doing romantic stuff with me, so that's why I was cracking jokes.” Melissa sighs and says “I want another girl.” Niall looks surprised and says “what do you mean?” Melissa says “don't get me wrong, I love the boys, but god, the girls are so much easier.” Niall snickers and says “Hazza has three girls, it's not easy.” Melissa says “the triplets are a handful though.” Niall says “because they're triplets.”

They eat dinner and Melissa flirts with him more than she has in years. Niall goes to work the next day and tells Louis everything. Louis just looks shocked, baffled and pulls a how the fuck did that happen face. They go to the office after boot camp filming is done for the day, then go through talking about Niall's interesting night with the others. Harry says “just go home, have a fight and come over to my place.” Niall grins and says “thanks H, you're a genius.”

Niall goes home and gets into a fight with Melissa just like Harry suggested. Melissa ends up crying and sobbing over their fight because she thought he was so upset over her not having dinner ready as soon as he walked in the door. Niall feels guilty instantly, hugs her and says “no, I wanted Nandos. I got upset because you’ve flirted with me more in the past two nights than you have since before the triplets were born. I was just feeling confused because I think you hate me.” Melissa stops crying and says “I could never hate you, why would you think that?!” Niall says “I don't know! You're constantly mad at me.” Melissa says “I'm not constantly mad at you!!” Niall says “what about the weeks that we’re at each other's throats?!” Melissa glares and says “I'm hormonal those weeks!!! I’m sorry I can't help the period hormones!!” Niall says “well neither can I!” Melissa says “oh, so you want to fix my period hormones now?!! Are you fucking kidding me?!” Niall's eyes go wide and he says “no! God no, that's not what I meant.” Niall hugs her realizing that maybe she's acting so crazy because of the hormones shifting.

Niall says “let's call a truce this weekend, okay? No fighting, no getting upset with each other, no doing anything, just you and me sitting or laying in bed relaxing all weekend without the kids.” Melissa says “okay, truce.”

At 12:20 am, they're woken up by the kids wanting to come home. Niall tries to reason with them before calling the other boys. Louis doesn't have to go, but Harry does. Niall and Harry make plans to carpool, but their plans go down the toilet when Joe lets them know that their kids are okay now.

Niall goes to work that morning and then goes back home to Melissa. 

On Saturday, Melissa says “Ni?” Niall says “yes ‘Lissa?” Melissa smiles and says “let's go in the hot tub.” Niall says “oh yes, that sounds amazing.” Niall ends up on FaceTime with Shawn Mendes instead. Niall flirts with Shawn while they write song lyrics together. Melissa interrupts with a bathing suit on and says “Niall? Wanna join me in the hot tub?” Niall says “yeah, yeah, you go on in without me, I’ll join you in like five minutes.” Melissa smiles and goes into their bathroom. 

Niall goes back to talking to Shawn about music he's writing. Niall looses track of time and then gets the cold shoulder from his wife the rest of the weekend. On Monday morning, she screams at him for the incident. Niall gets her to calm down and says “I think we need some space, just a few nights. I'm going to stay with Louis, Harry, or Liam and Zayn at one of their houses tonight.” Melissa apologizes, she just wanted one relaxing weekend and she got jealous. Niall teases her for being jealous of his relationship with Shawn, reminds him of how jealous Louis or Harry used to get over him touching one of them on the shoulder. 

Niall goes home with Harry that night. Harry snuggles with Niall in his room. They FaceTime Louis who is jealous because he wants to snuggle Niall like that. That makes Niall smile wide and giggle. Harry giggles too. 

Tuesday, they watch star search at Louis house in his room. After it's over, Melanie face times them and tells her dad about how she's sorry she ever called him embarrassing, before proceeding to call him cringeworthy embarrassing by his full name. Niall and Zayn cackle while Louis just squawks in pure offense. Niall tells her she's the king of sass. Harry just smirks at Louis and signs “you just got burnt.”

The five of them go to bed. Niall spends two nights with Shawn, and Shawn pulls out all of the romantic stops for Niall. Niall just giggles, swoons and flirts so much. Shawn puts on Instagram Shiall night in with a winky face emoji. Melissa responds Niall come home please. Niall responds I'll be home tomorrow, I promise.

On Friday, Niall goes back home because they're filming judges houses that day. Melissa and Niall put up a fake front for the cameras, Niall kisses her a lot on the lips, and she grins wider each time. Niall thinks she's not pretending anymore about an hour in. They're done filming at 2. The crew and contestants leave. 

They film Niall telling the people that haven't made it on Saturday, then the rest on Sunday. Shawn takes him out on a date on Sunday night. Niall dresses up nicely and Melissa asks where he's going. Niall lies “out to the studio.” Melissa wishes him good luck. Niall leaves when Shawn picks him up. Niall giggles, swoons and is happier than he's even been in 8 years of being married to his wife. Only other time he's felt that happy were holding his 3 biological kids for the first time.

Niall confesses it to Shawn. Shawn says “let’s go somewhere more private for these conversations.” Niall smiles and whispers “no, it's okay. Triplets are mine, that's all.” Shawn whispers “what about your girls?” Niall whispers “Hazza and Louis.” Shawn whispers “really?!” Niall nods his head and whispers “just found out this year. I mean I kinda knew that the twins were Harry's, but I couldn't figure out Lexi until Louis told me.” Shawn whispers “are you mad at him?” Niall shakes his head and whispers “no.” 

They go back to Niall's house and Shawn kisses his cheek before he gets out. Niall thanks him for the best night out in years. Shawn says “the night doesn't have to end.” Niall says “I'm still married, and our night out is already going to look shady enough.” Shawn says “okay, good luck with Melissa.” Niall says “thanks!” 

Niall goes inside his house. Melissa grins and says “hey, did you have fun with the boys?” Niall says “yep, loads.” Melissa says “was Shawn there?” Niall says “um yeah, sorry.” Melissa says “no, it's fine, it's just I saw pictures of you two online and I just thought I'd ask. I know I've got nothing to be worried about though, because he's just a friend and I'm the one you're married to.” 

Niall says “speaking of our marriage, it's a funny story actually. Zayn and Liam planned an intervention for us. You know how we were supposed to fly to London for the Harry intervention?” Melissa looks surprised and says “Zayn and Liam wanted to do one for us?” Niall says “yep, but Louis found out about the intervention for Harry. Plus Nicole called it off too, because she gave Harry a prescription for symbicort that day.” Melissa says “so they were going to call off the harry part, but still take us?!” Niall says “no, Louis got the intervention for us shut down easily, said that he’d be here full time the entire summer, when the kids are all at camp and it’d be easier on them.” Melissa says “what?! Are they still going to have an intervention?” Niall shrugs and says “I don't know, ask them.” Melissa says “okay, I will.”

Melissa snuggles with him before falling asleep. Niall struggles to fall asleep because he can't stop thinking about Shawn. 

Niall has a dream about Shawn and somehow it turns into Melissa catching them, then outing Niall. Niall wakes up in a cold sweat from that night mare. Niall leaves their room and calls Louis. 

Louis answers “fuck Niall, what's wrong?” Niall just starts crying. Louis coos and says “okay, alright. What happened?” Niall just sobs harder. Louis sings to Niall until he stops crying. Louis says “what happened?” Niall whispers “nightmare that Lissa found out and outed me.” Louis whispers “do you want to skip Kristen tomorrow and see Erin instead?” Niall whispers “yes.” Louis tells him to text Erin. Niall does and then goes to sleep in their guest room with Louis talking to him.

Zayn's pov:

On Monday, they get up early to be able to get dressed, get the kids settled for the day and be on time to work. Zayn has a panic attack because he still hasn't gotten his period and he feels like it should've come by now. Liam gets Zayn to breathe and suggests going to see Kristen to find out what's going on. Zayn sighs and agrees. Liam makes an appointment with Kristen for Rachel Mayne at 9:00 am on Tuesday the 16th.

That makes Zayn calm down completely and they finish getting dressed. Zayn chooses to dress up as Veronica for the day since they’ll be at the studio doing interviews as well as at the label the rest of the day.

Liam kisses Zayn's cheek and says “I'm sure everything is fine, yes?” Zayn nods his head and says “yeah, you're right. I mean not like I can even get pregnant, right? Like they're so irregular already.” Liam says “exactly.”

Liam's pov:

Liam leaves the room and gets the twins ready for the day. They're both already up and playing with toys. Liam smiles and says “good morning.” They both grin and say “morning daddy.” Liam helps get them ready. Liam hears Rachel and Lilly with Tess in the hallway. Liam hears Chad moaning that it's too early.

Liam giggles and they go downstairs. Claire says “morning!” Liam says “good morning.” Claire says “where’s your husband?” Liam says “Zayn is Veronica today.” Claire says “oh.” Zayn pukes after breakfast, causing Liam to be worried about him. 

They go to the label and Zayn feels lightheaded. Liam says “maybe we should go see Kristen.” Zayn glares at Liam and says “why?” Liam says “pregnancy test.” Zayn says “fine, we’ll go to the pharmacy, go get one and then go see Kristen.” Liam says “okay, let's go.” Zayn says “I was kidding.” Liam says “oh, but I wasn't kidding babe.” Zayn gets upset and says “so you think I'm pregnant?!!” Liam's eyes go wide and he says “no, I don't know, I'm just worried about you.” Zayn says “fine, if I'm still sick at lunch time, I'll go to Kristen.” Liam says “thank you.”

Melissa's pov:

Melissa goes to the gynecologist office and sits down in the lobby. Melissa gets called back by a nurse and asks her doctor about doing IVF again because she and Niall want another kid. Her doctor says “Okay, well like the last time, we’ll need to track your periods and make sure you're not already pregnant or could possibly become pregnant in that time.” Melissa says “okay, I understand.” 

Melissa leaves the room and is surprised to see Louis and Niall with Kristen. Niall's eyes go wide and he looks shocked. Melissa looks just as shocked.

Niall's pov:

Louis talks to Niall quietly with Kristen. Melissa says “what are you two doing here?” Louis smiles and says “many things love, Ni needs to see Erin too, so many places to be, so little time.” Niall giggles and they follow the nurse.

They don't take that long with the blood tests and then head to see Erin. Niall tells her what he's worried about and she thinks that he's got nothing to worry about because in order for Melissa to get pregnant, she'd need to either have sperm inserted, have an IVF or do it the old fashioned way. Niall says “she was just at the gynecologist today, we saw her there, and I won’t be seeing mine until next week and I fear Melissa could do something crazy between now and then.”

Erin assures Niall that she doubts Melissa would do anything too crazy, she could contact one of the boys, but going out and cheating on Niall would raise red flags to the general public. Niall calms down and says “but if she gets pregnant again, I’ll never be able to leave her.” Erin says “then let's talk about you coming out to her.” Niall's eyes go wide and he yells “Lou.” Louis walks in and says “I'm here, I'm here.” Erin tells Louis her idea. Louis sighs and sits down before saying “maybe a lawyer is the answer. A divorce lawyer that specializes in custody. The best we could hope for is Melissa settling outside of court.”

Melissa's pov:

Melissa's doctor says “we’ll do a week from now, have Niall come with you that day.” Melissa says “okay.” Melissa's doctor says “I think we should get Niall's sperm tested this time.” Melissa says “really?” Melissa's doctor says “yes, I think that would be helpful.” 

Kristen says “can you put Rachel on my schedule for the day?” The nurse says “last name?” Kristen says “m-a-i-n-e.” The nurse says “got her down for today, what time?” Kristen says “whatever time they come in, Rachel hasn't been feeling well and I told her husband if she gets sick again after lunch, to come in.” Melissa makes her appointment for the 23rd and then goes home.

Liam's pov:

Zayn keeps down food the rest of the day and Liam calms down. Liam is relieved that Zayn stopped puking and he stops being so worried about Zayn possibly being pregnant. The office leaves a message for them at home, that Rachel has an appointment with Kristen on the 17th at 8:30 am. Their daughter, Rachel freaks out asking questions about who Kristen is and why she has to see someone new. She's perfectly fine with Samantha!! Liam says “hey, hey, it's alright sweetie, it's an appointment for papa.” Rachel sighs in relief and says “oh thank gosh!! Daddy, why do you call papa Rachel a lot? I get so confused!” Liam says “I'm sorry sweetheart, I didn't know that you felt that way.” Rachel says “I love sharing a name with papa, but I just get confused sometimes.” Liam says “okay, I'll talk to papa about it and he prefers Veronica in public, so I will ask him about using the name Veronica in private too.” Rachel says “thanks dad.” 

Niall's pov:

Niall and Melissa sit down to have a grown up conversation that evening. Melissa says “I spoke to the gynecologist, she thinks it'd be easier to get pregnant the old fashioned way.” Niall spits out his nandos and says “I'm no longer hungry.” Melissa looks surprised. Niall says “look, I care about you, which is why I'm going to be honest with you. I have been thinking about meeting with a divorce lawyer this week. I wanted to tell you because I would've felt guilty going behind your back to start the process.” Melissa says “should I cancel the gynecology appointment?” Niall says “what one?” Melissa says “the one for next week, the doctor wanted you to come too.” Niall asks “why?” Melissa says “she thought of testing your sperm to see if it's viable for pregnancy.” Niall spits out his coke and says “please cancel it.” Melissa promises to cancel it in the morning.

 

Liam's pov:

On Tuesday morning, Zayn gets angry at Liam for suggesting that he only go by Veronica. Liam says “Rachel is getting confused, that's the only reason I'm bringing it up!!” Zayn calms down and he agrees. Zayn and Liam talk to Rachel in her room.

Zayn says “I'm sorry sweetie, I didn't realize that you were getting so confused. We’ll talk to Kristen today and ask her office to stop leaving messages on the house phone. Would you still be okay with me preferring to be called mommy sometimes?” Rachel giggles and says “sure papa, just tell me when.” Zayn smiles, giggles and says “anytime you want, okay?” Rachel says “really?” Zayn says “yeah.” Rachel giggles and says “okay papa.” Rachel hugs Zayn and then says “thanks daddy.” Liam says “no problem sweetie.” Liam hugs both of them. Rachel giggles. Liam carries her downstairs with Zayn. Tess says “good morning.” Liam says “morning.”

Tess says “what's the plan for you two today?” Liam says “Zayn's got an appointment at 8:30 and then we’ve got a meeting at the label. If there's an issue, don't hesitate to call.” They agree. Zayn eats toast for breakfast and is able to keep it down.

They both say goodbye to the kids and then head to Kristen’s office. They check in at the desk and Kristen takes them back to a room right away. Kristen sits down and says “how are you feeling today?” Zayn says “better.” Kristen says “that's good, what happened yesterday morning?” Zayn says “I woke up and was fine.” Liam says “just been a bit more grumpy this week, but I think it's from half of the kids being gone at camp.”

Kristen says “or a period.” Zayn smiles and says “thank you.” Kristen says “anything else?” Zayn says “i felt light headed yesterday.” Kristen writes that down and says “what did you have for breakfast yesterday?” Zayn says “eggs, bacon and toast.” Kristen writes that down and says “what about today?” Zayn says “just toast.” Kristen says “is there any food that bothers you a lot? Like spices food or sea food?” Zayn says “no, not really.” Kristen says “any nausea?” Zayn says “yes.” Kristen says “are you experiencing increased urination at all?” Zayn says “no.” Kristen says “okay, when's the last time you got a period?” Zayn says “like last month or the one before that.” Kristen says “are you still using the period tracking app?” Zayn says “yeah.” Zayn gets out his phone and opens the app. 

Kristen says “may 16th through the 22nd.” Zayn says “sounds about right.” Liam says “yes.” Kristen says “let’s do a pregnancy test, just to be safe.” Zayn looks surprised, but says “okay.” Kristen gives Zayn a cup and he goes to the bathroom. Kristen leaves to get a test kit.

Zayn returns and puts it on the counter. Liam hugs Zayn and says “don't worry, whatever it is, everything will be fine.” Zayn whispers “okay.” Liam kisses Zayn's head and says “we’ll take things one step at a time if it's positive.” Zayn smiles and whispers “I know.”

Kristen returns and it's negative. Zayn sighs in relief. Kristen says “if Zayn experiences any more nausea, vomiting, or anything else unusual, let me know.” Liam says “anything specific?” Kristen says “tiredness, increased urination, pain anywhere.” Liam says “okay.” 

They make a follow up appointment for the 24th and the 1st of July. Kristen says “if you get your period, that's fine, but if not, we'll do the test again and just keep doing it.” Zayn says “okay.” Liam says “is that necessary?” Kristen says “if Zayn's still experiencing symptoms, we'll discuss things in more details.” Zayn says “okay, thanks.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you Tuesday! I'll try to work on this over the weekend, but if not, definitely on Monday.


	21. Chapter 21: Larry's married

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One home works on poaching an artist. Liam's worry about Zayn, causes Zayn to get upset. Melissa takes advantage of what Niall told her last night and goes to see a lawyer. Zayn's mother comes to LA. Louis and Harry figure out where they are relationship wise. They have major breakthroughs about the past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is so late, I'm so sorry, but I've been rewriting these chapters because I felt like Larry needed a bigger breakthrough sooner rather than later. Hopefully I'll have the next one done on Friday, if not I'll post it as soon as it's finished.

Louis’ pov:

They're meeting with Shawn to poach him from his label, but Liam and Zayn are late. They finally arrive and apologize for being late. Liam is surprised to see Shawn and says “hi Shawn, what are you doing here?” 

Shawn grins and says “you guys are poaching me, well it was Louis idea.” They all agree. Louis says “okay, we’ll meet again on Wednesday and Thursday with the lawyers.” Shawn says “sound great, thanks guys.” Shawn leaves. 

Louis says “you okay Zee? You look pale.” Zayn nods his head and says “sorry, I'm fine, I promise.” Louis says “okay.” Liam feels his forehead. Zayn whines “Leeyum, stop it.” Liam says “sorry, I can't help it, you're worrying me.” Zayn huffs, pouts, folds his arms and says “I'm just tired.” Liam says “what?” Zayn says “I didn't get to sleep in all weekend, so I'm tired.” Liam says “why didn't you tell Kirsten that?!” Zayn gets upset and says “are you kidding me?! How about you tell Kristen how many times we fucked this month?! Oh and how if I am pregnant, we’d never fucking know because my periods are so fucking irregular.” And the last one wasn't may, I swear it was april.” Liam looks and says “no, it was may love, before that was February.” Zayn says “whatever!!”

Zayn leaves upset. Harry says “let me handle this, you guys are boys, no offense.” Niall says “wow, worse than Lissa when she was pregnant, fuck Liam, you’re screwed.” Harry leaves the room. Louis sighs and tells them to go to their offices to give Harry and Zayn the conference room.

Zayn's pov:

Liam, Niall and Louis go to their offices. Harry and Zayn go back into the conference room. Harry shuts the blinds, door and says “nap.” Zayn says “what?” Harry rolls his eyes and says “lie down on the couch, take a nap.” Zayn smiles and says “thanks H.”

Harry smiles and says “no problem Z.” Harry sits down with Zayn and Zayn lies down with his head in Harry's lap. Harry runs a hand through Zayn's hair. Zayn sighs and says “I'm terrified.” Harry says “of what?” Zayn says “what if I am pregnant?” Harry says “you’ll be fine love, I swear.” Zayn says “but then I'd have to come out.” harry says “look at me.” Zayn does. Harry says “you don't have to come out, unless you want to. Don't forget about me and Niall, we’re here. If it’d make you feel better, I'd come out too.” Zayn giggles and says “no.” Harry says “okay then, stop pouting.” Zayn laughs.

Melissa's pov:

The next morning, Melissa cancels the gynecology appointment and tells them she's done trying to save her marriage with pregnancies.

Melissa meets with her lawyer and tells him that she wants a divorce because she's done being in a loveless marriage with someone who's cheating on her. The lawyer says “okay, what do you want in this?” Melissa says “my children. My husband isn't mentally sound enough to take care of them, he's completely oblivious.” The lawyer says “does he have anything on you that could destroy whatever case we can create?” Melissa says “yes, but I don't think he'd use it.” 

The lawyer says “I’d need to know everything Mrs. Horan, otherwise your husband Mr Horan could use it and if it's damaging enough, he could win.” Melissa says “he is unable to have children. None of the children are his biologically.” The lawyer says “do you know who the biological parent is for each one? The biological father?” 

Melissa says “yes, but a few of the triplets weren't my eggs. We decided to try IVF, it was suggested by our friend Louis Tomlinson. He and Harry already did IVF two times with surrogates for two pregnancies.” The lawyer says “oh, alright. So what exactly happened?” Melissa says “they only took three of mine. The first try was just two of the eggs, and it didn't latch. I got my period and we had to wait another month. Second try was one of mine and two donor eggs.” 

The lawyer says “I’d say that's huge. The children not being his, he could say that he chose to stay with you and raise the kids even though they weren't his.” Melissa says “do you think you can help me get full custody knowing this?” The lawyer says “yes, but you'd have to be honest. You can't pretend that they're Niall's kids, especially in court. If Niall goes into this saying that they are his kids, then we'll just not comment because he could still turn it around in his own favor.” 

Melissa says “the kids are away at summer camp right now, I’d prefer to get this done before they're home.” The lawyer frowns and says “could I ask why?” Melissa says “I think he's cheating on me with a man.” The lawyer winces and says “oh boy, is he out or in the closet?” Melissa says “he’s publicly bixesual.” THe lawyer says “privately?” Melissa says “bisexual.” The lawyer says “okay, so saying that he's cheating on you with a man wouldn't be outing him.” Melissa says “no.”

Niall's pov:

Niall finds a few lawyers with help from Louis. Niall goes on a date with Shawn that evening and photographers take photos of them leaving together. Shawn smiles and guides Niall out to the SUV. Niall just grins and giggles the whole time.

Liam's pov:

Liam calls Kristen on Wednesday and they talk about Zayn. 

Kristen says “how's Zayn?” Liam says “moody, tired, but he's keeping food down.” Kristen says “that's good, have we ever figured out Zayn's ovulation schedule?” Liam says “yeah, I believe that we did. I think it's the two weeks before the period.”

Kristen says “that would've been the 5th through the 19th.” Liam says “that's tomorrow.” Kristen says “yes, what about the last time you had vaginal intercourse?”

Liam says “last weekend.” Kristen says “what date?” Liam says “it was the 14th.” Kristen says “before that?” Liam says “the 7th and the eleventh too.” Kristen starts counting “1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, 13, 14, 15, 16. 23rd for the 7th. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8. 19th. 9, 10, 11, 12, 13, 14. 25th for the 11th. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, 13, 14. 23rd and 30th for the 14th.” Kristen says “the soonest we might know is the 23rd, latest is the 30th. We could keep doing pregnancy every couple of days tests, but that could stress your partner out even more.” Liam says “any other ideas?” Kristen says “waiting to see if a period comes by the 23rd.” Liam says “but Rachel’s are irregular.” Kristen says “I know, but ovulation is still happening every month. The problem is that we don't know when and also it's too soon to tell with the test kit because it takes up to 72 hours after conception for the hormone to show up. Conception can take a few days too.” Liam says “oh wow.” 

Kristen says “it's also common for them to have the same pregnancy cravings as their mother or be triggered by the same foods.”

Liam says “okay, thanks Kristen.” Liam hangs up. Zayn says “I'm not pregnant, there's no way, it's impossible.” Liam holds Zayn in his arms and says “Kristen said it's still too early to tell. I say that we wait it out. We’ll move the 24th to the 25th and leave the other on the first.” Zayn agrees.

They talk to Zayn's mom and she tells them that she will fly to la because she is worried about her baby. 

Zayn's mother, Trisha, arrives on Friday and the kids all hug her. Zayn says “hi mom.” Trisha says “hello my sunshine, how are you feeling?” Zayn says “good.” Trisha grins and says “wonderful, now you both go relax on the couch with the kids. Tess and Claire, is it okay if I take over the kitchen?” They both agree.

Rachel climbs onto Zayn and lies down on top of Zayn's stomach. Zayn giggles. Liam lies his head on Zayn's chest too. Zayn whines that he is hurting him. They both get up and Rachel gets worried. Liam says “are you okay?” Zayn says “now I am.”

Louis pov:

Louis goes into Harry's office and says “hey.” Harry says “hi.” Louis says “can we talk?” Harry gulps and says “yeah, what's up?” Louis sits down and says “what are we?” Harry says “what do you mean?” Louis says “are we friends or exes or what?” Harry says “I thought we were going to talk things through.” Louis says “yes, I agree, but as friends or more?” Harry says “exes.” Louis says “that's what I was afraid you'd say.” Harry says “exes that are still technically husbands.” Louis says “what?” Harry says “we’re still married Lou, I know we thought it was never valid, but look at what I found.” Louis looks surprised at the marriage certificate that Harry found online. Harry says “we’ve always stayed friends, in my opinion.” Louis says “mine too.” Harry says “as your husband I never told you what was truly bothering me.” Louis says “it was the number of kids, I know.” Harry says “it was more than that, it was so many things and me feeling like I was dealing with all of my mental stuff on my own.” Louis nods his head and says “well as your ex and possible boyfriend again, I’d really like to know what exactly bothered you.” Harry says “Cassandra, don't get me wrong, she's great with the kids, but she wasn't so great with me. Anytime I'd talk out loud about the fans wanting me to come out, she'd tell me it was simple. Just come out as gay and they'll be happy.”

Louis says “seriously?” Harry nods his head and says “just a small thing, but it still bugged me.” Louis say “that's pretty big in my opinion.” Harry says “you leaving all of the time bothered me a lot.” Louis says “when we were in London.” Harry says “exactly.” Louis says “but yet flying with you and the kids every single month was too hard, and we could barley keep up with every three to four months.” Harry says “I know.” Louis says “well now you're working here with me, so that's a bit better, isn't it?” Harry says “yeah.” Louis smiles and says “okay, what else about me leaving bothered you?” Harry says “just being alone and missing you.” Louis coos and says “oh love.” 

Harry says “now onto the kids.” Louis looks surprised. Harry takes a deep breath and says “now remember, this was like over five years ago, you can't get mad at them and ground them for something that happened six or seven years ago.” Louis says “okay, I promise I won't get upset.”

Harry says “it ties into the whole headspace stuff.” Louis says “okay, the whole going under when you didn't feel safe.” Harry says “exactly.” Louis says “what happened?” Harry says “you know how we had the stetheys inside the house back then?” Louis nods his head and says “yes, I remember.” Harry says “whenever you were gone, they'd still take them out and use them on me or each other.” Louis looks surprised. Harry says “I barely remember it all, but I remember it was Salvatore and he snuck up on me, caused me to go under and the next thing I remember is all of them freaking out.”

Louis says “I remember that day, I was in LA and Cassandra called, telling me that you weren't responsive, and it was back when Erin was still in the UK full time, so I called her and asked her to check on you. I remember leaving work early, all of the boys were upset and I went straight to Samantha. I remember feeling terrified, because it was so rare that you'd get that unresponsive, but also I wasn't with you and I didn't think I could talk you back up because I wasn't sure of the situation beforehand.” Harry says “I just know that was not the last time either, one time six of the kids just came at me with stetheys.” Louis says “I remember that, I was home too, we were in LA, it was a few days before an appointment for a few of the kids with Samantha. Was a few months before the triplets were born, and two weeks before you told me that you couldn't take it anymore.” Harry whispers “I remember we had planned on being in LA for at least a year and then you left, 8 months later.” 

Louis says “well yeah, you needed space, I needed to leave. Simple as that.” Harry says “but I didn't want you to leave, that's what upset me.”

Louis says “yes, but if I had chased after you, I wouldn't have figured out how bad they were with using the stetheys on each other. I wouldn't have been home with the kids to see that, you would've been with them and knowing what you just told me, they could've seriously fucked up your mental health even more.”

Louis says “and also, if we hadn't done what we did, you wouldn't be at the label every single day. And I love having you here.” Harry smiles and nods his head. Louis says “anything else love?” Harry looks like he has more to tell Louis, but hesitates and says “no, not right now.”

Louis says “okay.” Harry says “do you still have them at the house?” Louis says “yeah, I still have them.” Harry shivers. Louis says “they're in my office in the lock boxes.” Harry shivers and says “can we go to my house only from now on?” Louis looks surprised, but agrees. Harry sighs in relief. Louis realizes he has to get rid of the stetheys some how, that's the only way to show Harry that he's taking action now.

Louis goes home and finds the lock boxes in his office. Louis takes them all out to the living room and puts them on the counter. Amy gets curious and asks what's in the boxes. Louis says “stuff.” 

Cassandra says “what's in all of these?” Louis says “these are the lock boxes, they've got important documents in them.”

Heather looks surprised. Louis opens the one box and finds their birth certificates. Louis smiles and says “these are very important.” Cassandra says “oh wow, all of them are in the same box?” Louis says “no, two boxes.” Louis opens up the second box and says “stetheys.” Louis closes it and pushes it to a second pile. Third box is stetheys, and the fourth box is more papers. Louis says “oh my god.” Louis realizes that he has the adoption certificates for Paige an Faith still. Louis keeps going through the box and says “fucking christ.” Cassandra says “what?” Louis says “marriage certificate.” Cassandra looks surprised. Louis laughs and giggles before saying “September 28th, 2016. Three year anniversary remarriage.” Heather says “woah.” Louis says “and the piece of paper, from city hall, signifying our marriage being legal.” Louis freezes and says “holy fucking shit.” They ask what. Louis says “I'm still married.” 

Cassandra gasps and says “I thought you divorced.” Louis says “I thought so too, but I forgot we did it legally.” Louis calls Harry and says “I found the marriage certificate as well as the stinking paper from city hall.” Harry laughs and giggles before saying “so are we still married?” Louis says “yep, we're still married.” Harry says “oh my, the tables have turned Tomlinson. I guess you're going to have to come to Malibu. And we'll have alone time.” Louis giggles and says “haha, very funny.” Harry says “just get your ass to my house and we can talk over dinner.” Louis says “I have something to give you too.” Harry says “like a present?!” Harry gets excited. Louis giggles and says “chill, don't get too excited.”

Harry says “can't help it! My Lou is coming here tonight, everything has to be perfect.” Louis giggles and says “see you soon then.” Harry says “bye bye.” Louis hangs up and packs the papers in a bag before kissing the kids, telling Cassandra that he's off to Malibu, next to you!

They giggle and call him goofy. Louis leaves the house grinning with his cell phone and the bag.

Amy’s pov:

Amy, Heather and Paul rush to their room to talk. Amy says “oh my god, we have to call them at camp.” Paul says “why?” Amy says “mom and dad are still married!! This is huge. Dad is off to see mom right now, and he is taking the marriage stuff to mom.”

Paul says “that means that he's going to get divorced for real this time.” Amy says “that's a horrible idea, we have to stop him.” Paul says “he can't divorce mom, if we have any chance of getting them back together, this is it.”

Heather says “are you all stupid? This is our chance to meet our mother!! Forget getting them back together, we could meet mum!! I don't know about you guys, but I don't remember mum at all and we were babies when they separated the first time. If dad divorces her without us, we'll never meet mum and we'll go the rest of our lives just wondering how she is, just dreaming of meeting her.” They agree and call Louis.

Louis says “what loves?” Amy says “can we go too?! We want to meet mum, please daddy?!” Louis says “sweetheart, I can't, I can't bombarded your mother like that with the three of you. It just wouldn't feel right.” Amy says “but daddy, we’ve never met mum and we just want to meet mummy, before you divorce her forever.” Louis says “who said anything about divorce? We’re already separated loves, but we need to have an adults only conversation. Okay?” They say “okay” and are disappointed. Louis says “plus, I'm currently in the process of starting to date someone, and this is just a tiny bump in that process.” They ask how serious it is. Louis says “I don't know how serious this new relationship is, it's new and I don't want to scare this person away yet.” They ask why. Louis says “it's complicated loves, but I promise that I'd never make a major life changing decision without including all twelve of you.” They all agree.

Harry's pov:

Harry works on cooking food for Louis. Louis arrives and rings the doorbell. Harry turns off the stove and lets him in. Louis says “hi.” Harry says “hi.” Louis says “wow, it smells amazing.” Harry giggles and says “thanks.” Louis and Harry go into the kitchen. Louis says “I officially think you're trying to get me to eat veggies!” Harry says “what?! I always make the sauce this way.” Louis laughs and says “I'm teasing.” Harry sighs in relief. Louis kisses Harry's cheek and says “we need to talk, yeah?” Harry says “about?” Louis says “me and the kids.” Harry says “oh, okay.” They eat dinner. 

Louis says “before I can introduce you to my kids, I have to come out to them.” Harry's jaw drops. Louis says “let me explain, yes?” Harry sys “okay.” Louis says “they think I'm straight.” Harry's eyes bug out and he says “how the fuck do they think that?!” Louis says “it's complicated. It's mainly my fault, they call you mom still and I believe that they're assuming you're a girl. I didn't correct them when they called you mommy and asked me questions about what it was like when you had them. they've never asked those kinds of questions and I didn't know how to explain everything.” Harry says “explain how half of them are adopted, half are half ours and the triplets are both of ours even though I didn't carry them.” Louis says “exactly.” 

Harry says “okay, what's that got to do with us starting again?” Louis says “I told them that I was going on a date and they all assumed you were a girl. Melanie was at camp and I was on the spot with the triplets getting thrown a ton of questions. I should've said, I'm going on a dad with a boy actually, but I'm so far in the closet with my kids, that they don't even know how gay I am.” Harry giggles and says “that you like to share that.” Louis says “we kinda share that.” Harry says “I know.” Louis says “I thought of bringing the triplets to work to meet you, and telling them that I'm not dating a girl, it's a guy.” Harry says “would we ever tell them I'm their second parent?” Louis says “yes, I think we should, but I need to come out first.” Harry agrees and thinks Louis is brave for wanting to come out to their kids. 

Louis stays for a while and then has to go back home before they get impatient. Harry giggles and agrees. Louis leaves and goes back home.


	22. Chapter 22: Zayn's pregnant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Niall and Melissa start going through a divorce. Louis confronts Cassandra. Zayn and Liam drop their kids off so that they can go see Kristen. As soon as they are gone, their kids freak out and Niall doesn't help the situation, nor does Harry. Louis ends up finding out what their kids think of his divorce and has a bit of a break down. Louis' kids tell him it's okay if he likes a boy and Louis ends up coming out to the triplets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter in the boys point of view for now, going back to camp chapters on Tuesday. I might go back to their point of view in a week or two (story line wise). 
> 
> **Zayn does go under, but nothing bad happens, that's why I didn't put a trigger warning.

Niall's pov:

On Friday, Niall gets the divorce filing news from their lawyers for one home. All of the Horan’s joint accounts are frozen as well as credit cards. 

Niall goes home to his house. Melissa isn't there. Niall invites Shawn over to spend the night. Niall's lawyer follows with filing the counter divorce that's asking for full custody too. 

Niall and Shawn spend the night together every night, they stay up late talking. Shawn cooks food with Niall in the kitchen every morning and evening. They flirt and kiss all of the time. Shawn says “I know your divorce isn't done yet, but would you be my boyfriend?” Niall squeals, nods his head and says “yes please.” Shawn kisses his hand and says “yay, I'm so happy.” Niall says “me too.” Shawn giggles. Niall giggles too. 

Monday, the 23rd, Niall and Melissa do mediation with the lawyers to try to settle it out of court. Melissa wants the house, kids and for Niall to pay child support. Niall wants the kids and wants to purchase a new house because he wants a fresh start after the divorce. Neither of them are willing to budge on children.

They're notified that they need people to attest to their characters and they can proceed this in court. Niall says “are you sure you want to do this? What about the kids? They're going to have absolutely no say in this.” Melissa says “I know, but I don't care right now. I’ll deal with explaining to them later, when I win.” Niall says “we’ll see about that.”

Niall goes back home and the lawyers start to work on the financial part of the divorce. Niall packs his stuff up and moves into Louis’ guest house. Shawn arrives and Louis has a chat with him. Louis reminds Shawn that if he hurts Niall, Louis will hurt his balls. Shawn just gulps, nods his head and says “yes sir.” Louis just smirks and giggles. Shawn and Niall leave giggling. 

Louis’ pov:

On the 24th, Louis stays home and says “Cassie, we need to talk.” Cassandra looks surprised and says “what's up?” Louis says “did you ever tell someone that they should just come out and everyone would shut up?” Cassandra says “yes I did.” Louis says “just so you know, that person and I had an understanding. Neither of us would come out until they were ready.” Cassandra looks surprised and says “okay, I'm sorry if I upset that person, but I didn't know you two had an understanding.” Louis says “it’s okay, I also have to get rid of the stetheys that we left here.” Cassandra says “so that the kids won't use them on each other?” Louis says “no, um…I was planning on introducing the kids to my um..”. Cassandra giggles. Louis blushes and whispers “boyfriend, this week.” Cassandra squeals and promises she won't tell them anything. 

The doorbell rings. Louis opens it and is shocked to see Zayn as well as Liam with all of their kids. Louis says “come on in, what's going on?” Liam says “we’re off to Kristen.” Louis says “okay, I will totally watch your kids for you.” Liam says “thanks Lou, would've left them at home, but Claire and Tess have the week off.” Louis says “ah, no worries!! Come on in kiddos!!” Rachel, Lilly, Chad, Alyson and David rush into the house. Amy says “cousins are here!!” Heather and Paul rush downstairs and hug their cousins. Zayn and Liam leave quickly. Louis shuts the door and shakes his head fondly. Rachel says “Uncle Louie?” Louis says “yes sweetie?” Rachel says “is papa okay?” Louis says “oh love, he'll be okay.” Rachel says “but daddy has been threatening papa with Kristen all week.” Louis instantly thinks back to a time that he threatened Harry with taking Harry to see Nicole for a week straight when he thought Harry needed to be hospitalized. 

Louis says “your papa hasn't been feeling too well and your daddy is just worried. He's trying to tell your papa how worried he is without upsetting your papa.” Rachel says “but it's not nice; we’ve never met doctor Kristen. For all we know, she could be evil.” Louis smiles and says “but I’ve met Kristen, and she's not evil.” Niall snorts and says “speak for yourself!!” Louis says “she's not evil.”

Niall calls harry and puts him on speaker. Harry says “hey Niall, what's up?” Niall says “Kristen, is she evil or not?” Harry says “extremely evil, why?” Niall says “see? Two people that have actually seen Kristen think she's evil Louie. There for, you’re wrong.” 

Rachel shrieks and says “we have to go rescue papa uncle Lou!!! Please!!!” Lilly says “daddy promised papa everything would be fine!! He's a liar!!!” Niall says “ooops.” Harry says “shit, fuck.” Louis says “okay, we’re going on a road trip!!!” They all go out to the bus and Cassandra comes too. Louis moves three car seats to make more room. 

Zayn and Liam's kids squeeze into the two rows with lap belts. The triplets sit in the quads seats. Louis puts Alyson and David into their car seats. Niall and Cassandra sit in the row that Louis cleared behind the other kids. Louis drives to Kristen's office. They all rush into the building, Louis carries Alyson, Cassandra carries David. A nurse says “woah, woah, where are you going?” Rachel screams “PAPA!!!” Louis says calmly “this one decided it was okay to tell her that Kristen is evil and now she's on a mission.” Niall takes Alyson because Rachel gets the door open. Louis rushes after her.

Zayn's pov:

They go to Kristen's office and Kristen takes them to a room. Kristen asks what happened. Liam explains that Zayn's mother is in town and she made them lunch today, but Zayn puked upon the smell of it. Kristen gives Zayn a cup to pee in and gets a pregnancy test kit as well as an ultrasound machine. Zayn returns from the bathroom and freaks out at the site of the ultrasound machine. Liam gets Zayn to calm down and breathe.

Kristen does the pregnancy test and it's positive. Zayn goes under and panics internally.

Liam's pov:

Zayn stops responding to his name or questions and looks completely unconscious. Liam hears someone screaming papa. Liam hears Louis yell “sorry!!! She's looking for someone!” The door is busted open and Rachel says “step away from my papa!! YOU’RE EVIL!!!” Louis follows and says “hi, Niall and Harry told her that you're evil, and she didn't appreciate Liam here lying to Zayn, in her opinion.” Kristen puts her hands up in surrender and so does Liam. Kristen calls Zayn's name again. Louis says “oi, get out, both of you.” Liam says “what?!” Louis picks up Rachel, and says “take this out please” to Kristen while pointing at the ultrasound machine. Kristen says “okay?” Kristen shrugs, but listens to Louis.

Louis turns to Liam and says “go to the lobby, call Harry. Tell him to meet us at my house, yes?” Liam says “got it.” Liam leaves. Louis says “Zayn?”

Zayn's pov:

Zayn thinks he's going insane, he's hearing Rachel and Louis, which is fucking impossible. Louis touches Zayn's arm causing Zayn to flinch and whimper. Rachel freaks out. Louis says “Rachel, sweetheart, look at me.” Rachel says “what?” Louis says “breathe, your papa’s already freaking out and I'm completely out of practice with calming down a child while trying to get another adult out of a headspace at the exact same time. Uncle Harry and I have been separated for five years and that's pretty much the last time I did this.” Rachel calms down and says “what's a headspace?” Louis says “well it's a special spot that a person’s brain goes into when they're not feeling safe. Everyone is different, some people come out of the headspace if the trigger is removed. Others need to leave the building before coming back up. Uncle Harry won't come back up until he's out of the building. Melanie comes right back up the second the trigger is removed and she knows that she's safe.”

Zayn comes back up and says “hi.” Louis says “hey.” Rachel sighs in relief and says “papa!!” Zayn takes Rachel and says “baby.” Rachel hugs him and says “thanks Uncle Louie.” Louis says “no problem loves.” Zayn says “I'm pregnant.” Louis freezes. Rachel says “oh my god!! That's good, right papa?” Zayn says “what do you mean?” Rachel says “we’ve been wanting another sibling, but haven't pushed for one because we figured if you get pregnant, than it's meant to be.” Zayn says “why do you say that?” Rachel explains how Elizabeth and Kyle told them how they can't push for more than the 12 of them because that's what ruined Louis and Harry's marriage. But if papa got pregnant, then it was meant to be because he's a boy, so technically it's a super small chance of papa getting pregnant.

Louis says “sweetheart, our marriage didn't end because of the amount of kids. There were a lot of things going on, stuff that none of you knew about. Not even your parents knew about everything.” Zayn and Louis leave the room with Rachel. Rachel blurts out to the others that papa is pregnant as soon as they're in the lobby. Chad lights up and says “it's impossible!!” Lilly says “yes!! Thank you gods!! They listened!!” Liam whips his head around and says “what do you mean?” They explain to Liam about their wishes for another sibling, but not wanting to push them for fear of ruining their marriage like Uncle Louis. Louis interrupts “speaking of my marriage, you should know that it had nothing to do with the amount of kids. It ended because of things that happened before any of you kids were born and severe psychiatric damage from post traumatic stress disorder.”

That shuts everyone up. Louis sniffs, holds back tears and says “and it's harder than ever now, because I don't know what a night terror is like, I’ve never had one.” Harry arrives and says “oh good, you're all still here.” Harry sees Louis crying and says “what's wrong Lou bear?” Harry walks over to where Louis is kneeling and hugs him. Louis just starts sobbing hard. Amy feels her heart hurt for their dad, they had no idea how much he was keeping in. Harry kisses Louis forehead and pulls him up into a hug. Louis says “I'm sorry, I’m so sorry.” Harry says “what for?” Louis says “everything.”

Harry giggles and says “really?” Amy hugs him and says “Im sorry they ask about mommy, we didn't know it hurt you so much.” Louis says “it's alright sweetie, they’ve got a right to ask questions. You all especially have the right to ask questions right now.” Harry giggles and they kiss on the lips.

Amy, Heather and Paul gasp. Cassandra just smirks and says “finally!!” Louis sticks up his middle finger at her and says “shut up.” Cassandra sings “never.” Louis giggles again. They all leave the office.

They go their separate ways. Zayn and Liam leave with their kids in their van. Harry and Louis go in Harry's van. Cassandra drives the bus with Niall.

Niall's pov:

Amy says “daddy kissed a boy!!” Niall snorts, laughs and giggles. Niall says “not just any boy, his first real crush!! Eeek!!” Heather says “woah, woah, woah. He likes boys?” Niall says “yep!” Heather says “but he married mommy.” Niall says “hun?” Amy says “mommy!! Our mother!! You know? The one that gave birth to all 12 of us?!” Niall's head snaps up towards Cassandra and says “what the fuck is he telling them?” Cassandra glares back and says “nothing, this is all them.” Niall calms down and says “oh.”

Cassandra says “it's all so hard for him to talk about, I have to make them stop pestering him with questions before they make him break down crying.”

Niall says “does he ever talk to you?” Cassandra says “yes and no. Mainly happy memories.”

Louis pov:

Louis says “I'm sorry I broke down like that; it's just so hard. Melanie had her first night terror in January, and I'm struggling with how to help her because I've never experienced a night terror before.”

Harry says “oh Louie, what else?” Louis says “thinking and talking about us. Remembering that you went through so much during our whole relationship. You were out and proud when I first met you, out as gay and then they forced you back into the closet.”

Harry says “yes and being forced back in was actually the best thing ever for me. It took years to realize that and now I'm okay with being in the closet because I feel like I have one thing that they still don't know about me. And you can't beat yourself up again over the whole going under thing. I have finally gotten over that phase and I know now that I couldn't control it or stop it from happening. I think it's mainly because I've stayed away from Samantha and Nicole this whole time.”

Louis says “I'm glad that you're not going under anymore, but I can't just not take the kids to see someone. Especially Melanie because she spirals so fast, faster than you and I just can't get her to stop panicking.”

Harry says “I understand Lou, it's okay.” They go to Louis house. Harry says “when are we going on our first real date?” Louis says “I thought that you should ask me this time.” Harry frowns, pouts and says “oh.” Louis says “Harry Styles?” Harry says “what?” Louis says “would you like to go on another date with me?” Harry giggles and says “I’d love to.” Louis says “and if it goes well, would you like to be my boyfriend again?” Harry says “I’ll let you know soon.” Louis says “okay.”

Harry says “good luck with the questions.” Louis says “thanks.”

Louis goes into his house. Amy hugs him and says “daddy?” Louis says “yes sweetheart?” Amy says “if you like a boy, it's okay. I still love you and I just want you to be happy. Even if that means I never get to meet mum.” Louis says “thank you for saying that Amy.” Amy hugs him even tighter and says “does this make you gay now?” Louis laughs and says “sweetheart, I'm demisexual. It means that I have to have a really deep connection with someone. Harry Edward Styles was my first real crush, my first kiss and I've never stopped loving him. Ever.” Amy starts crying and says “that's beautiful.”

Louis says “oh honey, it gets sadder.” Amy giggles and says “don't tell me that!!” Louis says “I mean my reputation with you kiddos!! I'm so sappy.”

Heather giggles and says “no way daddy, that's impossible.” Louis sits down with the three of them and shows them a Larry video. Amy points to them doing the same motions over and over again at the same time. Louis pauses it and says “Harry and I are in sync. They say it happens when you spend a lot of time with someone, but I never was that in sync with Niall, Liam or Zayn. They also say it happens with soulmates.”

They agree at the end that Louis is extremely sappy. Amy says “what's mom's name?” Louis blurts out “Harriet” without even thinking it through. Amy says “how do you spell it?” Louis giggles and says “H-a-r-r-i-e-t.” Amy says “how do you spell Harry?” Louis says “H-a-r-r-y.” Amy types in Harriet. Louis adds Tomlinson to it and nothing comes up. Amy says “that stinks.” Louis giggles and changes it to Harry Tomlinson. 

They end up watching video of Harry and Louis again. Louis says that he’d marry Harry, that Harry's first real crush was Louie and that it's mutual. The video turns to when they were clearly being forced to stop touching and Louis shuts it down. 

Amy gets upset because he stopped it. Louis says “Amy Renee Styles Tomlinson, please don't argue with me.” Amy gulps and nods her head. Louis gets up and goes to the office. Amy cries to Cassandra. Cassandra walks in carrying her and says “what happened?” Louis is on the phone with Erin and says “Cassie please, I just…I need a few minutes.” Cassandra leaves the office with Amy.

Louis tells Erin what happened. Erin reminds him to not look that stuff up because he can't predict where the video will go and she's extremely worried that he's sending himself into a depression.

Louis ignores her advice because they're working on their relationship. Louis hangs up and calms himself down. Louis apologizes to the kids and explains that he's been through a lot. And there are things that he's been through that he can't explain because it's too complicated. They forgive him instantly.

Louis does end up calling Samantha. Samantha says “hi, how are you?” Louis says “hi” and he starts crying again. Samantha says “what's going on?” Louis says “I was talking to the kids about Harry and I.” Samantha says “oh god, do you need Erin?” Louis says “no, I need to talk to you.” Samantha says “that's fine.” Louis says “I showed them a Larry video, it started okay, but then it went dark. Showed me reacting naturally to Harry being upset and then realizing what I was doing before pulling away. And I know I felt angry, but seeing Harry's face just fall to even sadder, that really really hurt.” Samantha says “oh I believe it, you and Harry were so close; you still are. And that time frame was extremely hard on both of you, because you were in a wonderful stage in your relationship, but also being forced into a closet against your will. It doesn't matter how many years it's been since it happened, it's still going to hurt you a lot because it was a traumatic experience.”

Louis says “thanks Samantha, I always forget that about it all.” Samantha says “oi, you’ve got post traumatic stress disorder too. All five of you, but you tend to forget about your own because of your children and partner.” Louis says “speaking of the kids, how are they?” Samantha says “your kids are fine, they're laying low this week it seems like.” Louis says “finally, gosh, I'm tired of prank calls.” Samantha says “how's Harry?” Louis says “wonderful; we’re going on a date on Friday.” Samantha gasps and says “no way?” Louis giggles and says “yes way, we’re going to try again.” Samantha says “good, I'm glad. I think you're happier with that person in your life.” Louis says “yeah, I am a lot happier. I just hope the kids react well.” Samantha laughs and says “to you dating a boy? Oh I think that your kids will go insane; they don't stop talking about their mother here at camp.” Louis says “so if I don't introduce them to harry as their second parent, would they try to break us up?” Samantha says “I don't know, honestly.” Louis sighs and says “thanks a bunch, that's not very helpful.”

Samantha says “seriously, no more of those videos.” Louis says “I know that now, and thanks for reminding me about my own ptsd. At least the triplets finally think I'm sappy after watching me talk about chicken stuffed with mozzarella, wrapped in parmaham with a side of homemade mash for five minutes straight!” Samantha laughs and says “I’ve got a camper here now.” Louis says “oh, okay. Seriously, what should I do?” 

Samantha says “about what?” Louis says “Harry and me!” Samantha says “oi, I don't know. Why are you asking me for advice on getting back together with your ex husband?” Louis says “because you know both of us.” Samantha says “I haven't spoken to your ex in years, you speak to him more than I do. I don't think there's anything wrong with you two trying again, but I think you have to figure out the problems first and fix them.” Louis says “we’ve already started to talk about the problems and they're easily fixable.” Samantha says “okay, well good luck, bye.” Louis says “bye” and hangs up.

Harry's pov:

On Thursday, Harry's phone rings and it's a number he doesn't have saved. Harry answers “hello?” Nicole says “hi Harry, it's Nicole at Lovato-Jonas music camp. I was calling to let you know that Taylor had issues with her breathing and I gave her albuterol.” Harry says “is she okay?” Nicole says “yes, she is okay. Do you want to speak to her?” Harry says “yes please.” 

Taylor says “hi papa.” Harry says “hi sweet pea, how are you?” Taylor says “good.” Harry says “do you want me to come pick you up?” Taylor says “no! We're having fun.” Harry giggles and says “okay, good. Just making sure.” Taylor says “I miss you.” Harry says “oh pumpkin, I miss you girls even more.” Taylor giggles and says “sappy pants.” Harry says “oi, I'm not sappy.” Taylor says “love you.” Harry says “I love you too” and makes kissy noises. Taylor whines that he's still super sappy. Harry tells her to pass his kisses onto her sisters. She moans that he's trying to make her embarrassed from home. Harry giggles and says “bye love.” Taylor says “bye papa.” 

Nicole says “hi again.” Harry says “thanks for calling me Nicole, please don't hesitate to call me for the girls.” Nicole says “okay, I’ll pass the word to the other counselors. We’ve been trying to take it easy since Niall, Zayn and Louis have fits anytime we interrupt filming.” Harry says “yeah, well Louis has interviews this morning for the show, so he's completely muted his phone. He won't be back until this afternoon. So you can call me if there is an issue and I’ll tell Cassandra.” Nicole says “thank you for the offer mister Styles, but unfortunately Mister Tomlinson didn't list you as a contact for his children, so legally I can't do that it's against the rules.” Harry says “oh, okay.” Nicole says “have a wonderful day Mister Styles, bye.” Harry says “thanks” and hangs up. Harry feels hurt that he's not listed as a contact for Louis children, but he guesses that is fair since he also didn't list Louis. But he put all of his numbers, plus their house phone, marked which ones were landlines, which ones were cell phones and never puts his phone on silent.

Harry says “I can't feel hurt, I did the same thing.” Niall says “what do you feel hurt about?” Harry says “Louie didn't leave me as a contact for the kids.” Niall says “oi, trust me, it's a fucking good thing. They've left messages on my phone over his kids pulling pranks. I had to ask them to stop calling me over Tomlinson’s kids because I assumed they were calling over mine only.” Harry says “what about Liam?” Liam says “oh, I answer it for them every time and if it's over Tomlinson's kids, I hang up on whoever it is.” Harry says “wow.” Niall says “Harry's whining that Louis didn't leave his number as a contact.” Liam snorts and says “Louis told them to cross Zayn's number off of the Tomlinson's list, as well as Niall's, because they interrupted filming three times in a row over a damn prank.” Harry giggles and says “they're horrible.” Niall says “Demi and Joe are usually chill, but those kids, oh boy, it's like they make Demi as well as Joe go insane.”

Harry says “they're all sweethearts, honestly. They just have to be the center of attention, and obviously pranks are the way at camp of getting attention; so they're going to keep doing it.”


	23. Chapter 23: We're quadruplets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Melanie questions Samantha, but doesn't get any answers. Salvatore tries to convince Jordana to help him, but she refuses. Jordana and Taylor have a major breakthrough in figuring everything out. Taylor has her first asthma attack in 5 years. Melanie gives Nathan advice. Nathan discovers Nicole has pink stetheys, discovers that their dad is taking them to Nicole and passes the word onto his siblings. Melanie reacts very badly to the news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the kudos!! Happy Tuesday!

Melanie's pov:

Melanie goes to see Samantha on Thursday morning and gets symbicort. Melanie says “you said that you'd tell me how you knew about cuddly doggy, so spill Miss Samantha.” Samantha looks surprised, but smiles and says “okay, what do you want to know?” Melanie says “how did you know?” Samantha says “well, um…do you know who gave you that bear?” Melanie says “yes, but do you know?” Samantha says “yes I do know.” Melanie says “when did you meet my dad?” Samantha grins and says “that's private information and I'm pretty sure that he'd get upset with me for telling you anything.” Melanie says “like that he's been in love with Harry Styles since 2009?” That makes Samantha freeze. Melanie giggles and says “he told me about how much he loved Harry back home in London.” Samantha says “what do you want to know?” 

Melanie says “what's my mother's name?” Samantha says “sweetheart, I really think that this is a conversation that you should have with your dad.” Melanie gets upset and angry because he won't tell her anything, plus every time she asks the little kids break down crying. Jennifer walks in and gets Melanie to calm down. Jennifer says “what's wrong sweetheart?” Melanie says “miss Samantha won't tell me anything!! And I just want answers for a change. How would you feel if you went your whole life not remembering your mother and the only picture of her face that you had was ripped right down the middle?” Jennifer looks surprised. Melanie says “all of the other pictures only show half of her cheek or the entire back of her head.”

Paige's pov:

Melanie's friends arrive looking for her. Paige says “no idea where she's at, sorry.” Salvatore busts into the cabin and moans “Melanie! I need to pull another prank! I know that we promised to behave, but the snake prank made me a legend and EVERYONE is waiting for my next big move!!” Paige rolls her eyes and says “she's not here dummy.” Salvatore says “oi!! Don't sass me!” Paige says “I'll sass whoever I want!!” Salvatore says “great.” Faith says “now get out of here before Taylor gets back. We refuse to let you corrupt our baby sister.” Salvatore smirks and says “whatever you say love” before winking at her. Paige slaps his arm and says “don't call me that!! And you should know, I've got an over protective papa who would have no problem speaking to your parents about your inappropriate behavior at camp.”

Salvatore grins and says “good luck with that! Our dad is so busy with working and our nanny has a very hard time in forcing groundings for more than 48 hours.” Paige's jaw drops. Brittney says “seriously? You've never been grounded for a week or even longer?!” Salvatore smirks and says “I mean twelve children is a lot of kids. For a single parent and a nanny, especially when they try to ground six of us at a time.” Brittney says “wait, you’re a Tomlinson, right?” Salvatore says “yes I am, why?” Brittney says “is your last name Styles-Tomlinson?” Salvatore says “no, what the fuck is a Styles?” Paige smirks and says “we are the Styles family, our papa is Harry Styles.” 

Jordana and Taylor rush into the cabin. They freeze and stop talking instantly. Salvatore spins around and says “Jordana! Just the person I was looking for. I'm bored and I want to prank more counselors!!” Jordana moans and says “what do you need me for?” Salvatore grins and says “getting those counselors to confess their fears!! Now please put your pout face that gets dad to crumble to good use and get them to confess to fearing stetheys!” 

Jordana moans and says “you did that already! I thought you were better than that. You can't even come up with another original idea!! I'm disappointed in you all, we’re Tomlinson’s! Pranks are what we do and none of your pranks have gotten the attention of dad. In fact, they've done the opposite, it's made dad ignore their phone calls.” Salvatore leaves after thanking her for opening his eyes.

Taylor says “Jordana and I are doing something important, so can you two stand guard?” Paige looks suspicious and says “why?” Jordana says “lets go to the other side, it's empty.” They grab their duffle bags and leave the cabin.

Jordana's pov: 

Jordana and Taylor go into side a and pull out the photos. Taylor says “okay, on the count of three we’ll reveal them to each other.” Jordana says “okay.” Taylor says “one.” Jordana says “two.” Taylor says “three” and they reveal the photos. They both gasp, giggle, hug each other and start crying because they're twins. Jordana wipes away her tears and says “we’re more than just twins, we're identical twins in a set of quadruplets.” Taylor says “we’re quadruplets?” Jordana says “yes. Come on, I'll introduce you to Ethan and Marcus.” 

They put the photos away and they go to Marcus as well as Ethan. Marcus says “what's up?” Jordana says “the four of us need to talk.” Joey says “about?” Jordana says “alone Joey and Nathan, please.” Joey and Nathan leave the cabin. 

Ethan says “hi Taylor.” Taylor says “hi, so we've been talking for weeks and getting really close.” Marcus says “we know, and it's fine. Obviously we miss our triplet, but it's okay.” Jordana says “and that's why we're here. Taylor's our sister. We’re more than triplets; we’re quadruplets.” Ethan says “you’re right, oh my god. Dad’s always calling us the quads and it never made sense until right now.” Marcus starts crying and says “how could we have not even noticed?” Jordana says “we were only babies, and at first our connection freaked me out, but it's because we're identical twins.” They giggle and agree. Ethan and Marcus ask Taylor questions. The four of them end up sitting on the same bed giggling and chatting about themselves. They share the same love for weird foods that their other siblings don't understand.

Taylor goes to hang out with her sisters and Jordana goes to their cabin again.

Paige's pov:

Faith, Paige and Taylor go for a walk around camp. Paige says “I miss papa.” Faith says “me too, like I just want one of his hugs, you know?” Taylor says “yeah, I usually push him away and now he is all I want.” Paige says “he gets so clingy and embarrassing, but now I miss it.” Taylor says “I miss snuggles with him and movie night.” Faith says “he can't know how much we miss him or he’ll never let us come back to camp.” Paige says “he is probably miserable without us. I mean who's going to snuggle with him before bed?” They giggle and sigh. Taylor has trouble with her breathing and they all freak out. They take her to the first aid cabin and Paige says “something's wrong with Taylor.” A lady walks over and says “which one of you is Taylor?” They point to her. The lady says “hi Taylor, I'm Megan. What are your names and what's your last name?” Paige says “I'm Paige.” Faith says “I'm Faith and our last name is Styles.” Megan says “okay, what were you girls doing?” Paige says “walking around the camp and then Taylor started acting weird.”

Megan says “okay, Taylor can you sit down on the bed?” Taylor nods her head and sits down on the bed. Megan says “what's your favorite color?” Taylor grins and says “pink.” Megan smiles and says “okay.” Megan grabs something pink and goes over to the bed. Megan says “can I listen to your breathing really quickly?” Taylor looks at what she is holding and says “what's that?!” 

Taylor's pov:

Megan looks surprised and says “it's a stethoscope.” Taylor gets upset and says “no!!” Megan says “okay, okay.” Nicole walks into the cabin and says “what's going on?” Megan says “this is Taylor Styles, something is wrong, but she is freaking out over the stethoscope.”

Paige gets protective over Taylor and says “don't hurt her!!” Faith screams “miss DEMI” at the top of her lungs.

Demi rushes into the cabin and says “what's going on?” Faith says “they're wanting to hurt our baby sister!!!!”

Demi says “okay, alright. Let's take you girls to see Samantha and Miss Jennifer instead.” They all agree.

Demi takes the girls to the medicine cabin and says “hi, these are the Styles, something is wrong with Taylor and all three of them were screaming.” Samantha spins around surprised and says “what did they do in the other cabin?” Taylor says “miss Megan wanted to use an evil thing on me!!” Samantha says “oh sweetheart, you poor thing.” Jennifer says “what's going on?” Samantha says “she hasn't seen a medical professional in over five years, none of them have. Their parent goes under in that situation and it's not safe because he will seem like he's alert, but he's not.”

The three girls calm down because someone understands why they're so upset. Jennifer walks over with one and sits down on the second bed. Jennifer says “this is a stethey, okay?” Taylor says “okay.” Jennifer lets her hold it and look it over. Jennifer gets two more and gives them to the other girls.

Paige says “I remember this actually.” Faith says “I remember dad had a few at home, but I'm drawing a blank on why.” Paige smiles and says “I only remember dad letting me listen to him with one.” Faith looks surprised. Taylor starts sobbing her eyes out because it hurts so much. Jennifer comforts the girl and tries to get her to stop sobbing. Samantha helps and gets stuffed animals too. Taylor stops crying and Jennifer wipes away her tears. Faith leaves to get Taylor's teddy bear from home.

Jennifer lets Taylor listen to her and Taylor uses it on herself too. Taylor smiles and says “it doesn't hurt.” Jennifer says “nope.” Taylor calms down and says “okay, you can use it on me.” Jennifer is surprised, but says “okay.” Jenifer gets another one while Samantha cleans the other two that Paige and Faith used. 

Jennifer listens to Taylor's breathing. Taylor gets really upset because she's terrified. Samantha coos and whispers “Taylor, focus on me, okay?” Taylor nods her head and whispers “okay.” Samantha holds her hands and rubs them in circles. Taylor calms down instantly at the comfort. 

Paige gets a bit jealous. Paige stops being jealous when Samantha and Jennifer get kicked by Taylor. Paige gets scared that they're going to hurt her or something. Jennifer just takes off the stethey and says “it's okay, I know, I'm all done.” Taylor calms down. Faith brings in the teddy bear and is followed by Melanie and Jordana. 

Jordana runs over and hugs Taylor tightly. Jennifer gives Taylor albuterol. Taylor whimpers and cries. Paige tries to help, but ends up panicking more and causes Taylor to get upset. Jordana says “TayTay.” Taylor says “what?” Jordana looks at Samantha and says “give her a monkey mask for crying out loud!” Jennifer switches the masks. Taylor is still extremely upset. Nicole walks in and says “what's going on?” Jennifer says “albuterol, and she's upset.” Nicole turns off the nebulizer, finds an elephant mask and switches it out. Nicole says “Taylor?” Taylor says “yeah?” Nicole says “I know you're scared, it's okay to be scared. This medicine is called albuterol, and it's going to help your breathing, okay? You were walking around camp a lot and you probably just got too winded.”

Taylor calms down and whispers “okay.” Jennifer holds Taylor's hands and Jordana holds her too. 

Melanie's pov:

Melanie gets Faith and Paige to calm down with Nicole's help. Nicole promises to call their mother and tell her what happened. Melanie's eyes go wide and then she realizes Nicole meant the girls mother, not hers, which makes Melanie calm down.

As soon as albuterol is done, Taylor feels much better and Nicole calls their mother.

Melanie ease drops and giggles at Taylor's reactions. Jordana and Taylor leave with each other. Nicole leaves the cabin too. 

Melanie gets extremely jealous because of Jennifer talking to Faith and having two stetheys in Faith’s favorite color. Melanie stops feeling jealous because she realizes that both of them are scared of everything too, but the difference is that they both had no idea. Melanie leaves the cabin and goes back to hers. Taylor leaves to ask Jennifer questions.

Jordana says “why was Taylor so upset with monkey?” Melanie sits down on the bed and says “because she has anxiety over equipment and everything, but doesn't even realize it. Paige and Faith do too, Jennifer is talking to them about it.” Jordana says “that's another thing we have in common!” Melanie giggles and agrees. Jordana says “are you okay?” 

Melanie says “yeah, I'm fine.” Jordana says “it's okay if you want to go home, you know that right?” Melanie gets upset and says “I don't want to go home! That's the issue, and dad doesn't get that I'm fine!!” Melanie leaves storming mad.

Melanie finds her siblings and they all are plotting in the arts and crafts cabin. Salvatore grins and says “hello sister, come join us.” Melanie says “give them to me.” Salvatore says “pranking them into thinking one of us had a nightmare.” Melanie says “we need to do something huge, we need to pull a prank so epic that every single counselor fears us.” That makes them all perk up and agree. Melanie says “the only way to do that is Nathan.” Nathan gulps and says “how?” Melanie smirks and says “you need to have a night mare, not just any night mare.” Nathan says “melanie, you're scaring me.” Melanie says “I know, but you've gotta get the screaming down right, that's all. Otherwise no one will believe it was a really bad nightmare.” Nathan tries yelling a bit. Melanie says “louder.” Nathan tries to scream quietly. Melanie says “scream like you would if Miss Nicole walked in here with a sethey right this second.” Nathan shrieks. Melanie says “oi.” Salvatore says “like this?” Salvatore screams at the tops of his lungs. Melanie grins and says “just like that.”

About four counselors rush in to make sure they all are okay. They all swear that they're fine, they were just having a screaming contest because they're bored. Miss Nicole walks in with Mister Joe. They all gulp. Mister Joe says “what's going on? Is everything okay?” Miss Nicole asks if anyone is hurt. Melanie says “we’re all fine.” Nathan screams because he spots a sethey on Nicole. Salvatore says “okay, you win!! God Nathan!! Chill out now.” Nathan just stutters “stethey.” Nicole sees what he means and says “would it help you to hold it?” Nathan's eyes go wide and he thinks about it. Nathan says “no.” Nicole says “okay, I'm going to go then.” Nicole leaves the cabin.

The others leave quickly so that they're all not in trouble. Nathan and Melanie are the last two left. Melanie sighs and says “Nate?” Nathan says “yeah?” Melanie says “I think you should go talk to miss Jennifer.” Nathan gulps and says “the new lady?” Melanie says “yeah, I think she'd help you.” Nathan says “why?!” Melanie sighs and says “dad's not here; she is here. She might surprise you.” Nathan says “I’ll think about it.” Melanie smiles and says “good, just tell her I sent you to her.” Nathan says “okay, okay.” Nathan rolls his eyes at his sister. Melanie leaves and says “Nate?” Nathan says “yeah?” Melanie smiles and says “don't forget it's okay to talk about what you're scared of with an adult that isn't dad.” Nathan smiles and says “thanks Mel.” Melanie says “you’re welcome, now you owe me.” Nathan says “deal.” Melanie leaves the cabin.

Nathan sighs and says “there's no way I'm going to see miss Jennifer.” Ethan, Marcus, Taylor and Jordana walk in with stuff. They all look surprised and their eyes go wide. Nathan says “hey guys, what's up?” Ethan says “nothing!!” Taylor giggles. Jordana says “hi Nate, what are you doing?” Nathan says “thinking, that's all.” Jordana says “about?” Nathan says “what Melanie told me.” Taylor looks curious and says “what did she tell you?” Nathan says “nothing!!!”

Nathan leaves super quickly. Nathan goes to the medicine cabin like Melanie suggested. Miss Samantha says “hi Nathan, how are you?” Nathan says “hi Miss Samantha, I'm okay.” Samantha says “are you sure?” Nathan says “no.” Samantha says “what happened?” Nathan says “Miss Nicole scared me a bit, that's all.” Samantha says “do you want to talk about it?” Nathan says “not really.” Samantha says “okay, you can stay here if you want.” A girl and Miss Jennifer walk out of the other room. The girl hugs and thanks Miss Jennifer. The girl hugs Miss Samantha too and says “I don't know how you knew, but thank you so much.” Samantha says “no problem honey.” The girl leaves quickly. Samantha says “Nathan, this is Miss Jennifer, Jennifer this is Nathan Tomlinson.” Jennifer smiles and says “hi Nathan.” Nathan says “hi Miss Jennifer.” Samantha's phone rings and she looks surprised before leaving the cabin quickly.

Nathan ignores it and says “my sister told me to talk to you.” Jennifer says “Melanie?” Nathan says “yeah.” Jennifer says “okay, what do you want to talk about?” Nathan takes a deep breath and says “I think I'm scared of stetheys, but I don't know for sure and I’ve only felt scared of them here at camp.” Jennifer says “okay, how do you feel about them at home?” Nathan says “alright. I mean we used to have a few of them at home, but our dad took them all away, claimed we abused them.” 

Jennifer says “where else do you encounter stetheys?” Nathan says “Lauren's office.” Jennifer says “who's that?” Nathan says “an asthma doctor in London that dad takes us to.” Jennifer says “oh?” Nathan says “dad just kept telling us she was a nurse practioner and she did too, until we found out that she was a doctor. Melanie refuses to believe that she is, because that would mean dad either didn't know too or he did and lied.” Jennifer says “oh, okay, what one do you think it was?” Nathan says “I don't know actually, he seemed pretty surprised too and just as upset.” Jennifer says “anywhere else?” Nathan says “nope.” Jennifer says “what color stetheys have you seen?” Nathan smirks and says “a rainbow of stetheys, I doubt you can top that.” Jennifer says “really? An entire rainbow?” Nathan nods his head and says “red, orange, yellow, blue, green, purple and pink.”

Jennifer says “so if we had an entire rainbow, it wouldn't impress you?” Nathan says “no, Lauren had an entire rainbow.” Jennifer asks Nicole to set up an entire rainbow in one of the cabins. Nathan just rolls his eyes because she's trying way too hard to impress him.

Nicole brings them into the medicine cabin and sets them out. Nathan's jaw drops and he says “holy cow, okay, you’ve topped it.” Nicole giggles. Nicole stays there with them. Nathan gets up and looks at the entire collection of colors that they have. Nathan says “I’ll be back.” Nathan leaves and returns with his tablet. Nathan calls Louis’ cell phone. Louis says “hello Nate, how are you buddy?” Nathan says “hi dad, I'm great.” Louis says “good, what's going on?” Nathan says “I found someone.” Louis says “found who?” Nathan says “you know how Melanie and you agreed that you'd look for someone with pink stetheys?” 

Louis says “Nathaniel Harold Tomlinson, I told that to your sister only. I’ve already found someone for the rest of you.” Nathan says “oh.” Louis says “would you like to know who?” Nathan says “yes please.” Louis says “she's actually at camp, right now, her name is Nicole and here's the biggest twist of the century. She's known all six of you since you were born.” Nathan’s eyes go wide, his jaw drops and he grins before saying “okay.” Nathan hangs up and says “dad just told me he's taking us to see you out here.” Nicole looks surprised and says “me?” Nathan nods his head and says “that's what he just told me, all twelve of us.” Nicole says “wow, I didn't know that, I’ll have to talk to him later.” Nathan thanks her for showing him the collection and goes off to find his siblings.

Nathan finds the other two boys, tells them first and they're actually okay with it. Nathan tells Olivia and Hope next. They both love Nicole and are totally cool with it. Nathan tells Jordana who thinks Samantha is the best, but she'll give Nicole a chance. Ethan and Marcus think Nicole is super nice.

Nathan finds Melanie in her cabin. Melanie says “hi Nate, what's up?” Nathan says “i just wanted to thank you for sending me to Jennifer.” Melanie says “that's it?” Nathan says “nope! I talked to daddy too.” Melanie looks up and says “really? About?” Nathan grins and says “he said he found someone out here for all of us.” Melanie looks surprised and says “really?” Nathan says “yeah, guess who?” Melanie says “who?” Nathan grins wider and says “Miss Nicole!! Isn't that awesome?” Melanie's eyes pop open and she says “what?!” Nathan says “he said that you still have your deal, that if you find someone here, he’d take you to them instead.” Melanie says “oh, okay, thanks Nate.” Nathan leaves. 

Melanie's point of view:

Melanie can't believe her father would betray her like that. Doesn't he know about what happened?! Melanie starts sobbing and crying into her stuffed teddy bear. Paige, Faith, Taylor and Jordana return after classes. Emily says “Melanie, are you okay sweetheart?” Melanie just sobs more and says “i hate him…so much!!” Emily looks surprised and tries to comfort her. Melanie sobs out “miss Jennifer…or miss…Samantha.” Emily says “okay, alright sweetie.” Emily walkie talkies for Samantha. Samantha says “yes?” Emily says “cabin seven, side b, a camper is crying and she wants you or Jennifer.” Samantha says “okay, which one?” Emily says “Melanie.” Samantha says “coming.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So they know that their quadruplets! Let me know if the summary is giving too much of the chapter away. Currently working on chapter 25 and it's half at camp, half in Louis' point of view. See ya Friday!!


	24. Chapter 24: pretending to sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Melanie's crying turns into a panic attack mixed with an asthma attack. Melanie learns that her mother's name is Harriet. The Styles-Tomlinson girls learn that Nicole and Samantha are medical professionals. Word spreads quickly to the Tomlinson boys. Melanie talks to Miss Jennifer about her anxiety days at home. Demi suggests their cabin for Melanie for her night time medicine.

Melanie's pov:

Emily tires to get her to stop sobbing. Jenna walks in and says “oh gosh, Melanie.” They both try to calm the girl down and get her to stop crying, but she starts to hyperventilate instead. Samantha walks into the cabin with more stuffed animals and is followed by Jennifer who has a nebulizer as well as medicine. Melanie just keeps crying. Samantha gives her more stuffed animals. Jennifer says “oh sweetheart, you're shaking.” Melanie just nods her head. Samantha sits down near Melanie's feet. Jennifer sets up the nebulizer and says “I brought nebby, monkey, albuterol and a strap that's bigger.” Melanie nods her head because she can't breathe now. Jennifer says “can you talk sweetie?” Melanie shakes her head no. Jennifer gets everything else together and says “are you alert sweetheart?” Melanie nods her head and mouths yes. Jennifer smiles and says “just making sure you're with me; not in your fuzzy head space.” Melanie sniffs and mouths thanks. Melanie stops crying briefly to sit up because she really can't breathe. Jennifer's face looks extremely worried for a brief second, Melanie gets scared and holds her cuddly bear tighter. Jennifer rubs her arm and whispers “you're alright sweetie, I know you're asthma attacks have been pretty scary this summer.” Melanie nods her head a lot. Samantha gets the mask on her face and doesn't set a timer at all. Melanie gets worried again. Jennifer says “Melanie?” Melanie looks at her. Jennifer whispers “do you want me to hold you?” Melanie nods her head a lot. Jennifer smiles and whispers “okay sweetheart.” Melanie moves and Jennifer sits down with her. Jennifer holds Melanie in her lap. Melanie is surprised, but calms down quickly because Jennifer talks to her. Jennifer tells her she's okay, and to focus on her breathing. Melanie nods her head and focuses on her breathing.

Melanie lets Samantha hold her hands too. Melanie notices Samantha looking at her nails and gets worried. Jennifer coos into her ear and tells her to look straight ahead at Paige. Melanie looks at Paige. Paige just smiles a bit. Paige looks down and her face kinda shifts. Melanie gets worried. Jennifer whispers “you're okay, it's okay, breathe sweetie pie. I need you to trust me, okay?” Melanie nods her head. Jennifer whispers “let go of Samantha, it's okay, I’ve got you.” Melanie lets go and holds onto Jennifer instead. Jennifer whispers “good, okay, deep breaths sweetie.” Melanie shuts her eyes tightly and takes deep breaths. Melanie squeezes Jennifer's hands tightly too. Samantha says something to someone and then the cabin door opens before shutting. Jennifer whispers into her ear “you're doing great sweetheart, just keep taking deep breaths.”

Joe's pov:

Samantha rushes in and says “call Tomlinson, if he doesn't answer, call Styles.” Joe looks shocked. Samantha says “tell him it's Melanie and to get his ass here right now.” Joe picks up the phone and calls Louis’ cell phone.

Nicole's pov:

Samantha rushes in and says “where's all of the pink stetheys, pulse oxeys and heart monitors?” Nicole looks surprised and says “what's going on?” Samantha says “Melanie, Tomlinson. Severe asthma attack.” Nicole says “shit.” Samantha says “can you call Louie?” Nicole nods her head and helps Samantha get everything. Nicole grabs her cell phone too. Samantha says “she was sobbing her eyes out when we went in there.” Nicole says “who is in there?” Samantha says “Jordana, Taylor, Faith and Paige. I asked Jenna to move the girls with Emily because they were making Melanie more upset.” Nicole says “smart idea.”

The girls are gone by the time they get to the cabin. Samantha says “is she okay?” Jennifer says “still upset.” Nicole walks over without anything and says “hi sweetie.” Melanie whimpers. Nicole coos and says “oh sweetie pie, I'm not going to hurt you.” Melanie starts crying again. Samantha rushes over, rubs Melanie's arms and says “sweetie, it's okay, I got Nicole to call your dad, alright?” Melanie shakes her head no. Jennifer whispers into her ear “okay, alright, we won't call him, just take deep breaths again honey.”

Melanie nods her head and takes deep breaths again. Jennifer says “good sweetheart, keep breathing deeply.” Joe says “no luck with Tomlinson or Styles.” Samantha says “okay, thanks Joe. Don't keep trying, she's given up on him too.” Joe says “really?” Melanie nods her head and opens her eyes. Joe look sad. Melanie just shuts them again. Joe leaves the cabin to find Demi.

Nicole connects her phone to the heart monitor that way they can control the beeping so that it doesn't upset Melanie. Jennifer whispers “can Samantha put a pulse oxey on your finger?” Melanie shakes her head no. Nicole coos and says “it's a Bluetooth one this time, it's not going to beep at all.” Melanie calms down and nods her head. Melanie opens her eyes and lights up at the hot pink thing. Samantha turns it on and lets Nicole make sure it's set to not alarm. Samantha gets it on Melanie's finger and Melanie starts to cry a bit again. Jennifer moves Melanie so that she's sitting in her lap sideways. 

Melanie lies her head on Jennifer's shoulder and keeps her eyes open. Jennifer holds her in her arms and whispers “you tired?” Melanie nods her head a lot. Jennifer whispers “you can go to sleep sweetie pie, I've got you, okay?” Melanie whisper super super quietly “promise?” Jennifer whispers “pinky promise.” Melanie smiles and whispers “okay.” Melanie calms down more, shuts her eyes and falls asleep in exhaustion. Samantha says “what's the numbers like?” 

Melanie's pov:

Melanie is still awake, but pretending to be asleep. Melanie feels Jennifer rubbing her arm with her thumb in patterns. Melanie focuses on trying to stay as calm as possible. Nicole says “her heart rate is a bit high still.” Samantha says “not surprised, albuterol can do that, but she was panicking a lot.” Nicole says “ox level is 97.” Samantha says “what was it when you put it on her?” Nicole says “95.” Samantha says “I know that she gave up on him answering, but I haven't. If that child doesn't answer my call, I'm calling Harriet. Because I know, she'll be able to get a hold of Louie.” Nicole says “the form specifically says not to call that person.” Samantha smirks and says “it says not to call harry, not Harriet.”

Nicole says “you little.” Samantha says “Shit? I know.” Nicole giggles. Samantha calls Louis. Louis doesn't answer. Samantha calls Harry next.

Harry's pov:

Harry says “hello Samantha, what's going on?” Samantha says “hello Harriet, I can't get a hold of your ex husband Louie. And he brought one of your children to summer camp, Melanie.” Harry freaks out and says “oh my god, is she okay?” Samantha says “it's just her asthma, but again he's not answering.” Harry says “thank you so much for calling me Samantha.” Harry opens his door and says “Louie!!” Louis says “what?” Harry says “where the hell are your keys?!” Louis says “right here, why?” Harry says “here's Samantha.” Louis says “hi.” Samantha says “thanks Harriet, please tell Louis what I told you.” Samantha hangs up.

Normal pov:

Louis says “that little shit, she knew I put not to call you on the phone, but she got around it by calling you Harriet.” Harry says “Melanie had a severe asthma attack.” Louis says “fuck” and checks his phone. Louis calls Nicole. Nicole says “hi Louie, I'm guessing Harriet got a hold of you?” Louis says “you little shits, god you two are genius.” Nicole says “oh no, this was all Samantha.” Louis says “what's going on?” Nicole says “Melanie had a severe asthma attack, I’ll let you talk to Samantha too.”

Samantha says “hello child!” Louis says “oi, I'm not a child.” Samantha says “yes you are! I told you that I would call you on my cell phone if there was an emergency and you didn't answer. You left me no choice but to call Harriet.” Louis says “I know, thank you Samantha.” Nicole sighs in relief and says “her heart rate is going down.” Samantha says “what about oxygen level?” Nicole says “99.” Louis says “how bad was she?” Samantha says “95.” Louis says “oh fucking christ.” Samantha says “she was probably a lot lower than that, she was crying and sobbing before Jennifer and I got here.” Louis says “oh fuck.”

Samantha says “what did you do?!” Louis says “oi! Don't jump down my throat.” Samantha says “did you upset your child some how and how did you upset her?!” Louis says “it might've been me on accident! Nathan called me to tell me that he found someone with hot pink stetheys, which was Melanie's one condition about a person here in LA, and I told him that I already picked someone out for all twelve of them, but I already told Melanie that if she found someone at camp, I’d be more than willing to take her to that person.” Samantha says “oh, really?” Louis says “yeah, Nathan asked who I found and I told him Nicole.” Samantha says “okay, so do you think Nathan could have told Melanie this information?” Louis says “wouldn't put it past him, Hope let me know that she's more than okay with Nicole instead of Lauren.” Samantha says “well she's asleep right now, so we can't ask her if that's why she was crying.”

Melanie hears half of the conversation. Melanie just smirks into Jennifer's shoulder when Samantha scolds her dad for what he told Nathan because it's clear it got to Melanie. Samantha hangs up. Nicole leaves with stuff after the nebulizer is turned off. Samantha says “I’ll take the monitor back to the cabin, and the nebulizer.” Jennifer says “I’ll bring the nebulizer and her medicine back to the cabin later, but i think we should wait to make sure she feels okay first.” Samantha says “good idea.”

Jennifer says “I'll wake her up for dinner if she's still asleep then.” Samantha says “okay.” Melanie feels Samantha taking off the mask and the pulse oxey. Samantha says “okay, I’ll tell the girls they can bring the others back in here. Do you need help moving her?” Jennifer says “no, she's really light.” Samantha says “she's always been tiny.” Jennifer says “how do you know that?” Samantha says “I didn't mean to say that out loud, oops.” Samantha leaves before Jennifer can question her. Jennifer sighs and says “obviously Samantha knows everything.”

Melanie holds onto her teddy bear tightly thinking that Jennifer let go of her or is moving her right now. 

Jennifer's pov:

Jennifer notices Melanie tensing up quite a bit and hugging her bear even tighter. Jennifer rubs Melanie's arm and she relaxes again. The other girls rush in with Jenna and Emily. The one girl says “Melanie!! Oh my god, are you okay?!!” Jennifer says “sh, what's your name?” The girl calms down and says “Hope, who are you?” Jennifer says “hi Hope, I'm miss Jennifer, Melanie is very tired.” Hope says “oh, but she's okay, right?” Jennifer says “I don't know yet, she's not awake to tell me that she's feeling better.” Hope says “did you call dad?! I mean he'd freak out and come pick her up probably. He always tells her that if albuterol doesn't work, he has to take her to the hospital or the emergency room.” Jennifer holds Melanie's hand incase she's awake. Jennifer says “really? Your father tells that to her?” Another girl says “I'm Olivia, yes, that's what he tells her every time she has an asthma attack or a panic attack.” Jennifer thinks to herself, no wonder the poor child is so terrified of albuterol. Jennifer says “well here at camp, it's different.” Olivia says “how is it different? It's not like there are nurses or medical professionals here.” Jennifer says “Megan and Julie are nurses. Nicole is a medical professional who treats asthma only, Samantha is a medical professional. Nicole was in here, she left first actually.” Olivia's jaw drops. Hope says “oh thank god, so because they're both gone, she's okay, right?” Jennifer says “Samantha and Nicole think so.” Olivia says “what about you?” Jennifer says “I’d prefer to hear from Melanie that she feels better.” Olivia wrinkles her nose and says “daddy doesn't even bother to wait for her to tell him, he has pulse oxys at home that he uses on her all of the time.” Melanie feels Jennifer's patterns freeze. Jennifer says “really?” Olivia grins and says “yep! All of the time.” Jordana says “I'm just glad he trusts me again, he doesn't say he doesn't trust Melanie, but his actions speak much louder than anything.” Jennifer says “what actions does he do that tells you he doesn't trust her?” Jordana snorts and says “more like what does she do.” Olivia snickers and says “tells him she's fine, when she's not, plots pranks and then pretends she was innocent.”

Melanie's pov: 

Melanie realizes that her sisters are correct, her dad doesn't trust her at all. She can't believe she didn't realize it sooner. Melanie falls asleep finally; feeling absolutely heart broken. 

Louis’ pov:

Louis calls Samantha and says “hi, is she awake yet?” Samantha says “no, why?” Louis says “I'm trying to figure out if she needs to be picked up tonight. Tomorrow, I've got interviews all morning, I wouldn't be able to pick her up until after lunch.” Samantha says “Nicole thought of trying to get her to do symbicort for ten minutes.” Louis says “what if that backfires?” Samantha says “what do you mean?” Louis says what if she can't handle ten minutes and she skips coming to see you twice a day over it?” Samantha says “her breathing was so bad that Jennifer had her taking deep breaths the entire time albuterol was going to try to get it in her more.” Louis says “that was really smart, and probably helped Melanie's anxiety at the same time.” Samantha says “I’ll go check on her and have her call you back when she's awake.” Louis says “okay, thanks Samantha.”

Hope’s pov:

Miss Jennifer moves Melanie so that she is laying down on her bed and Miss Emily helps move the nebulizer off of the bed. Miss Jennifer still doesn't leave. Olivia blurts out “why aren't you leaving yet?” Jennifer smiles and says “because I've promised your sister many things already since I got here and one of those things is making sure she doesn't have a bad dream.” They ask how she can do that. 

Jennifer says “she wants me to wake her up if she starts talking or moving.” They all are glad about that because she scared the whole camp that one night with her first bad dream. Hope says “is that why you sometimes spend the night with us?” Jennifer says “yes, now your sister is exhausted; so please don't try to wake her up.” They all agree. 

Paige, Faith and Taylor sit down on their beds with books. Hope’s jaw drops, and shuts. Hope thinks to herself, wow, none of us could sit still long enough to read a whole book, nor would their ever be enough peace and quiet in their house for reading. At dinner time, they all leave the cabin to go eat.

Salvatore's pov:

The boys go to dinner and the girls aren't there yet. Hope, Olivia and Jordana walk in with Miss Jenna. Miss Connie says “where's Melanie?” Miss Jenna says “she's asleep in the cabin, Miss Jennifer is with her and is going to try to get her up for dinner.”

Melanie's pov:

Jennifer wakes Melanie up for dinner. Melanie says “no, I don't want to get up.” Jennifer sighs and says “come on sweetheart, it's after five fifteen.” Melanie glares and says “but I just finally fell asleep.” Jennifer looks shocked and says “when?” Melanie sits up and whispers quietly “when you were talking to my sisters. I know that Samantha is a medical professional and so is Nicole.” Jennifer says “is that when you fell asleep?” 

Melanie says “no, when you were talking to them about dad and realizing that they were right; he doesn't trust me at all.” Melanie feels so hurt. Jennifer says “sweetheart?” Melanie says “what?” Jennifer moves so that she's kneeling in front of Melanie and says “it sounded like they were mainly referring to asthma attacks at home; if you're going into fuzzy head space at home, then you're only able to nod your head and if he's asking you yes or no questions, then you're only going to be able to say yes. Does that make sense?” Melanie says “yes.” 

Jennifer says “so I think it's more like he can't tell if you're under or completely alert and he doesn't want to make you feel even worse by asking you to try to move, so he probably doesn't have many options besides a pulse oxey.” Melanie looks surprised and says “oh.” Jennifer says “do you ever not talk at home?” Melanie says “yeah, it's what daddy calls an anxiety day and they all get upset with me. I liked living in London better because I could be talking half of the day, but then have a panic attack and dad would always be at home.” 

Jennifer says “would it ever be the whole day?” Melanie says “yeah, most of the time and daddy just brings work to me. I don't go to school those days either.” Jennifer says “what about here?” Melanie says “he goes to into work every day, at an office, not at home. So I don't feel like I can have anxiety days anymore.” Jennifer says “oh sweetie, I'm sure he'd understand if you had those days again.” Melanie sighs and says “yeah, I guess.”

Jennifer takes her to the mess hall to eat dinner. Jennifer leaves the cabin. Salvatore says “are you okay?” Melanie says “I'm fine.” Melanie gets food from miss Connie before siting down. Miss Connie leaves the cabin too.

Nathan says “what happened?” Melanie says “just my stupid asthma, that's all.” Nathan says “that sucks.” Melanie sighs and says “I know, but Miss Jennifer and Miss Samantha took care of me.” Salvatore says “who's miss Jennifer?” Hope shrugs and says “she's a newer counselor, came late.” Melanie nods her head.

Olivia says “oh and Miss Samantha, Miss Nicole, Miss Megan as well as Miss Julie are medical professionals.” Nathan says “are any of them you know who's?” Olivia says “they didn't say, but Miss Megan and Miss Julie are nurses.” Melanie gets upset and says “why does it matter? Dad's known Miss Nicole since 2013, and he already said he's thinking of her for all of us. So why does it matter?” Salvatore says “you’re right, dad wouldn't take us all to someone that wasn't nice or that he didn't trust.” Melanie says “exactly.” Olivia says “but it does matter, because Lauren lied to us, you know?” They all agree. Melanie says “Lauren never lied to us, neither did daddy.” The rest disagree.

They all finish eating and go back to their cabins. Melanie grabs her cuddly bear and goes to find Miss Jennifer. Melanie finds Miss Samantha and Miss Nicole first in the medicine cabin. Miss Nicole says “hi Melanie.” Melanie just starts crying. Samantha says “oh sweetheart, come here.”

Samantha sits down on the first bed and Melanie sits down next to her. Nicole brings over tissues and wipes away Melanie's tears. Nicole rubs her knees and whispers “you're okay, just breathe sweetheart.” 

Jennifer walks in and is surprised to see Melanie. Melanie just looks at her and tries to tell her what's wrong. Jennifer walks over quickly and says “come here.” Melanie leans into Jennifer and lets Jennifer hold her in her arms again. Melanie calms down and shuts her eyes. 

Nicole sighs in relief and says “thank goodness she is asleep; her anxiety is so bad.” Jennifer rubs Melanie's arm in patterns with her thumb to try to comfort her. Melanie giggles because she's definitely awake. Nicole says “are you pretending to be asleep?” Melanie smiles, giggles and says “yes.” Jennifer says “are you alright honey?” Melanie says “I need an anxiety day tomorrow.” Jennifer says “okay, what does an anxiety day at home involve?” 

Melanie grins and says “daddy's bed, cuddly bear, cuddly doggie, medicine in bed, food in bed, movies and snuggles.” Samantha giggles and says “what about here?” Melanie says “I’d prefer my cabin, in the bed that I've been sleeping on all summer and snuggles from Joey.” Jennifer says “who is Joey?” Melanie grins and says “my twin.”

At 8, Jennifer and Samantha walk into the girls cabin to do symbicort. Jennifer holds Melanie in her arms and Samantha gets the mask on her face. Melanie cries and gets upset. Samantha tries to calm her down and it's not helping. Jennifer coos and whispers “breathe sweetie, we can move if you'd feel more comfortable somewhere else.”

Melanie nods her head frantically. Jennifer turns it off. Samantha says “what's she nodding her head to?” Jennifer whispers quietly “moving.” Melanie hides her face in her arms and blushes. She doesn't want her siblings to see her like this. They move her to the medicine cabin, but Salvatore, Nathan and Joey are in there. Melanie's eyes go wide and she says “nope!! Not here either!!” Melanie leaves quickly. 

They follow her. Melanie goes into the main office. Joe says “hi Melanie.” Samantha walks in and says “hi Joe, we’re trying to do her medicine, but she's not comfortable in front of other people, especially her siblings.” Joe understands. 

Demi takes the three of them to their cabin. Melanie looks surprised. They try having her sit at the counter because she tells them that's a typical spot at home. Melanie dodges and Jennifer is right behind her to catch her from falling. Melanie grabs onto her tightly. Jennifer says “is there a spot that is less dangerous?” Demi says “oh yeah.” Demi shows them to the guest room. Melanie is much more comfortable on the bigger bed and falls asleep completely in Jennifer's arms.

Demi's pov:

Melanie goes to sleep and they let her medicine finish completely for a change. Demi says “maybe we should get at least one bigger bed for the medicine cabin next year.” They both agree. Melanie wakes up to move off of Jennifer and says “miss Demi?” Demi says “yes sweetie?” Melanie says “can I sleep right here tonight please?” Demi looks surprised. Melanie says “I want to go home, but it's late and daddy isn't going to answer, please? Just one more night, then i can go home in the morning.” Demi says “okay, alright.” Melanie chooses Jennifer to spend the night with her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Working on the next chapter still, should be done by Tuesday. Thanks for reading!


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Melanie has trouble sleeping. Salvatore and Hope have bad dreams. At morning staff meeting, two counselors refuse to be on duty at night anymore. Meanwhile, back at home, the judges have interviews all day. Louis is grilled about the children and gets a phone call from Salvatore during an interview.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all of the kudos!!

Normal pov:

Demi, Samantha and Joe go into the first aid cabin for the lights out routine. Once the lights are out in every cabin, which is at 9, Joe waits for an hour before heading to bed. Demi and Samantha wait until it's been two hours since the last cabin turned their lights off. Demi leaves and goes back to her cabin. 

Demi checks on Melanie and is surprised to see that she’s still awake. Melanie grins and whispers “hi.” Demi smiles, shakes her head, walks over and whispers “hi.” Melanie whispers “I'm hot.” Demi turns down the air in their cabin and then makes sure her kids are covered.

Demi goes back to Melanie who is much better now. Melanie whispers “thanks Miss Demi, goodnight.” Demi smiles and whispers “no problem sweetheart, night.” Demi waits until she's asleep before turning off the light and leaving the room.

Melanie's pov:

Miss Demi leaves as soon as Melanie closes her eyes and she shakes her head before rolling her eyes. Melanie realizes she doesn't have her tablet or anything to reach her father for more comfort. Melanie hugs her teddy bear tightly and tries to sleep again.

Hope’s pov:

Hope has a bad dream, wakes up in a panic and then realizes Melanie is still gone. Hope hears screaming somewhere on the property and her counselor jumps out of bed. Emily turns on the light. Hope says “wasn't me.” Emily sighs in relief. The walkie talkie is Miss Samantha asking “what cabin number?” The response is cabin eight, side b.

Salvatore's pov:

Salvatore has the worst night mare in his entire life and screams without waking up.

Joey's pov:

Joey, Nathan, Ethan, Marcus and Eric wake up to a horrible scream. Eric responds to Samantha right away and she asks if they woke up or are still asleep. Eric says “it's Salvatore and he's still asleep.” Eric complains that it's not even twelve.

Samantha arrives and gets Salvatore up. Salvatore shrieks and is shaking. Joe walks in and calls Louis. His phone drops the call though. Samantha and Joe are able to get Salvatore calm again. Samantha says “do you want to talk about it?” Salvatore's eyes go wide and he says “no way!!!” Samantha says “okay, never mind.” 

Jennifer's pov:

Jennifer wakes up with the screaming and Melanie is up. Melanie promises that it wasn't her. Jennifer sighs in relief. Jennifer says “did you sleep at all?” Melanie whispers “a little bit, but I just got scared.” Jennifer promises to stay up for a few hours and will wake Melanie up the second she seems like she's having a bad dream. Melanie smiles and whispers quietly “that'd make me feel a lot better.” Jennifer whispers “do you still want to go home?” Melanie nods her head and whispers “I think so, but I don't want dad to know about the bad dreams or that I felt like having an anxiety day all weekend.” Jennifer whispers quietly “well he did say that if you stop taking your medicine again, then he is for sure taking you home.” 

Melanie's pov:

Melanie gets an idea and whispers “oh, well I stopped taking it after Nicole gave it to me for way over five minutes.” Melanie falls asleep again and this time for real because she is more than exhausted. 

Joe's pov:

The next morning, Eric refuses to be on call at night anymore for the Tomlinson boys. Joe calls a staff meeting and none of the extra staff are willing to move into the cabin with the kids that screamed. Emily raises her hand. Joe says “yes?” Emily says “I will still be a counselor for my girls, but no longer at night.” Joe looks surprised and says “what? Why?” Emily says “one girl already had three nightmares and another had one last night too, but she never screamed or woke anyone up. If Eric is able to be done after just one scream, I'd like to have been done last week.” Joe understands and dismisses everyone. Joe tells Demi the news and then they meet with Nicole, Samantha as well as Jennifer in their cabin. 

Joe says “so Eric and Emily refuse to be the night time people for the Tomlinson kids. Haven't had any new volunteers, but I’m hoping someone will volunteer. If not, it's going to have to be me and Demi.” Demi says “then what will we do about our children?” Joe says “oh, I didn't even think about that.” Demi says “unless Melanie starts sleeping in our cabin every night with Jennifer and Samantha here.” Jennifer thinks it's an okay idea, but they’ll have to ask Melanie when she's up because she doesn't get many choices at home.

Melanie's pov:

Melanie wakes up after 8 and takes symbicort in the cabin. Melanie is able to handle 8 minutes and then goes to breakfast with her stuffed teddy bear. Melanie returns to her cabin to get stuff. Hope says “hey, are you skipping?” Melanie nods her head and says “I'm missing home.” Hope says “oh.” Melanie says “I know no one else does, that's fine, but I do.” Hope says “we all miss him and the triplets, but at the same time, we’re getting a huge break from him, you know?” Melanie sighs and says “I know, that's why I don't want to go home. So as long as he keeps not answering, I’ll be able to stay. It's just a tiny part of me misses him so much.” Hope giggles and says “a tiny part of all of us misses dad, we're all just not as brave as you are to admit it out loud.” Melanie smiles and says “is that your way of admitting that you miss dad?” Hope smiles and says “yeah, and if he comes to pick you up, make sure that he hugs Jordana.” Melanie giggles and says “he’d probably hug Taylor thinking it's Jordie.” Hope laughs and says “that would be hilarious, especially if Jordie walked in, squawked and told him something sassy.” Melanie says “I’d die laughing.” Hope says “me too.” Melanie says “anything interesting happen last night?” Hope giggles and says “Salvatore was the one that screamed like a girl.” Melanie's eyes go wide, she snickers and says “aw, poor Sally.” Hope bursts into laughter and says “I triple dog dare you to call him that.” Melanie grins and says “done!!” Melanie leaves to eat breakfast, Hope runs off to call Salvatore Sally.

Louis’ pov:

On Friday, Louis has interviews all morning, starting at 9:30 am. Louis eats breakfast and then says “okay, so my phone will be on vibrate and I can't take calls, but you can text me if there's a problem.” Cassandra says “okay, don't worry, the three of them have been doing pretty good without flovent.” Louis smiles and says “I know.”

Amy finally appears and says “morning.” Louis says “morning sweetheart, how are you?” Amy says “good, just tired.” Louis kisses her head and says “alright, well I have to go to work, I’ve got interviews all morning, but then ill be back at the office around lunch time.” Amy says “okay, bye.” Louis giggles and says “bye bye.” Louis hugs and kisses all three of the kids, hugs Cassandra and then leaves the house.

Louis drives to the office to get the interview schedule as well as leaving a message for Joe to call his house phone only this morning for anything. Louis hugs Harry and says “morning.” Harry says “morning, what's up?” Louis sighs and says “I just miss the other kids, especially my cuddle bugs Melanie and Jordana.” Harry giggles and says “I'm missing my cuddle bugs too, but you'd never guess that in public because apparently I'm too embarrassing in public.” Louis laughs and says “I embarrass mine twenty four seven.” Harry says “Lou, you’re horrible.” Louis laugh and giggles.

Louis heads to the first radio station. Taylor gets there a few minutes after him. Louis says “hello.” Taylor says “hi, I can't believe the three of you have to do so many.” Louis laughs and says “this is the only time of the year that I do interviews, same with the other boys. Usually I blacklist questions about the children, but I miss them so much at camp that I'm allowing questions today.”

Taylor looks surprised and says “oh! I have to text Brittney the name of the radio station, she was planning on watching it online or listening in.” Louis says “thank god my kids think that my job is so boring that they don't give two fucks.” Taylor says “oi! You're horrible! You should be open about work to them, I mean they're only interested once in their life.” Louis says “I just don't want them to fall into the industry, that's all.” Taylor says “oh, okay.”

Louis and Taylor sit down with JoJo. JoJo says “oh my god, I'm so happy that you two are here! Taylor Swift and Louis Tomlinson from star search.” Everyone cheers.   
Louis says “hello mate.” Taylor grins and says “hi JoJo! Hi Brittney!!” Taylor waves at the camera and blows a kiss too. Taylor's phone pings and she says “sorry, have to shout out my daughter every chance I get.” JoJo says “that's alright, is she like your biggest fan?” Taylor smiles wider and says “yes, definitely. We watched the oscars and she told me that even though I was never nominated, I deserved an oscars.” JoJo laughs and says “oh how adorable! But you're not an actress!” Taylor says “I know, I know, but she just wants me to have one of every reward possible.” JoJo giggles and says “Louie!! My matching tattoo mate!” Louis giggles and says “it's just one tattoo mate, most of my tattoos correspond with my husband's tattoos, everyone knows that.” JoJo laughs and says “so do you want to shout out your children?” Louis says “no, everyone knows that I don't shout out my children; their identities are private.” JoJo says “it's been like over five years since the last time I talked to you or Harry, so I have to ask, what are holidays like at your house?”

Louis groans and says “insane.” Taylor giggles. Louis says “it's kind of no secret that I'm very disorganized. So for Christmas, the girls wanted American girl dolls. Gave me Molly, Samantha and some other name. I went to the American girl store out here in LA, two weeks before Christmas mind you and they were gone.” Taylor says “”gone from the shelves?” Louis says “yes!” Taylor says “did you go to the counter?” Louis says “what do you mean?” Taylor moans and says “at American girl, you go to the counter, you ask if they have the doll and then they check their stock. If they don't have it, they’ll have it delivered and save it for you.” Louis says “are you kidding me?!” Harry texts him nope, not kidding. Eye roll emoji. Louis responds I don't need your sass Styles!! Harry responds I’ll take you this weekend, we’ll get the dolls the girls want and I can get Paige, faith and Taylor more stuff. Louis responds thanks baby cakes, your saving Christmas this year. Harry responds you’ll have to get a doll bed, 200 bucks a piece.

Louis squawks and says “are you kidding me?! A doll bed is how much money!?” Taylor laughs and says “it's American girl.” Louis says “I'm scared to know how much the dolls cost.” Taylor giggles and says “150 ish.” 

Louis moans “fucking hell.” Taylor says “do you swear like this in front of your children?” Louis eyes bug out and he blushes. JoJo laughs and says “you heard it here folks! Tomlinson swears in front of his kids.” 

JoJo says “what about Easter?” Louis says “crap, I knew I forgot something.” Taylor says “you forgot Easter?!” JoJo says “how could you?!” Louis says “we were moving here from London, it was a very stressful time.” They understand and move onto the show. 

They go back to the studio to do more interviews. Louis is surprised that an interviewer decides to only focus on his kids. She says “this is the first time you've been open to discussing your children, so I invited a few of your friends to join us.” Louis is surprised by Zayn, Liam and Niall joining him. Louis says “hello.” She says “I asked for your husband too, but he's not here.” She's very disappointed by that. Zayn says “hello, okay, ask us anything.”

She says “everyone wants to know how close your children are.” Niall says “extremely close.” She says “so who's house do you all go to? I imagine Zayn and Liam's house since they've got the most kids.” Louis just smirks. Liam says “um well we kinda rotate between each other's houses.” Louis says “I'm feeling extremely bombarded, I understand everyone's curiosity about our children, but at the same time you've gotta respect our decision not to speak about our children so open and honestly.” She says “that's fine, you don't have to speak about them. Niall, Liam, Zayn, you must have a few good stories to tell about his children.” Niall grins and says “yes I do!!” Louis says “Niall, so help me god, I will never tell you anything about the children again.” Niall's eyes go wide and he says “shutting up!!” Louis says “thank you.” Liam says “you just don't want to admit she's sassier than you!!” Louis jaw drops and he says “oi, she's not sassier than me, take that back, I'm the sass master.” Zayn laughs and says “but she's so much sassier than you!!” Louis glares and says “shut it.” Niall says “aw, Lou bear! You're still hurt over her burn last week.” Louis sticks his tongue out and walks off the interview. Louis rips off the microphone and leaves it with the lady.

Louis goes to speak to the next person on his list. The guy says “oh my god, Louie! You're joining us early.”

Taylor says “hello again.” Louis says “so sorry to crash the interview like this, my children are blacklisted just so you know.” The interviewer says “no problem mister Tomlinson.”

The interviewer turns to Taylor and says “okay, what's the hilarious story your child told you from camp?” Taylor says “well actually it involves mister Tomlinson here a bit.” Louis says “oi, what did I do?” Taylor says “I'm getting to it, gosh.” They giggle. Taylor says “so my daughter is kind of obsessed with you, and she watches star search religiously.” Louis says “wow.” Taylor says “she never misses an episode, even away at camp.” The interviewer says “awe, that's sweet.” Taylor says “I know, she's so adorable. Anyway, she's got a new friend this year and her new friend had never even heard of Star Search.” The interviewer says “oh god, what does this kid call Louie?” Taylor grins and says “Lewis. Of course.” The interviewer giggles and says “okay, okay, continue.” Taylor says “my daughter, being so in love with Louie, got their new friend to watch it with them, she's got two other friends that she met her first year of camp. So last week, during Tuesday’s episode, her new friend said that Louie was embarrassing and the kid would hate to be one of his children.” 

Louis grins and says “well this week during the live shows, I plan to top what I did. So if anyone thinks I'm embarrassing now, just wait until Tuesday.” Taylor giggles and says “the kid called you cringeworthy embarrassing.” Louis glares and says “did Niall tell you? I'm going to kill him.” Taylor says “what does Niall have to do with this? This was the story my daughter told me.” Louis sighs in relief, but then his eyes go wide. Taylor says “what?” Louis says “are we on video, radio or what?” The guy giggles and says “this is pre recorded video.” Louis sighs in relief and says “not live?” Taylor says “nope.” Louis says “this story, its my child. She called me cringeworthy embarrassing.” They both crack up. Louis says “yeah, I know, hilarious. She's a sass queen.” Taylor says “more like sass King!! Tell us exactly what she said.” Louis groans and says “nope, that's a private conversation.” The interviewer says “don't worry, we’ll cut out stuff and have you approve it.” Louis smiles and says “thanks.”

The interviewer says “what do you plan on doing?” Louis says “I don't know yet, I just want to top whatever I did last week.” Taylor giggles and says “you're the talk of social media, and summer camp. Every kid there thinks your the most embarrassing parent ever. My daughter told me that Zayn and Liam's children are saying they've disowned you temporarily as an uncle until you're seen as cool again.”

Louis squawks and says “oi, that's not fair.” Taylor giggles and says “Horan's kids are too.” Louis says “not surprised.” Taylor giggles. The interviewer laughs and says “do you watch star search at home?” Louis smirks and says “nope.” Taylor says “darn it, so your own children didn't even see it.” Louis smirks and says “nope, anyway, any other stories from camp?” Taylor says “I talked to her after our interview this morning, and she said another kid at a nightmare last night.” 

Louis gets worried and calls Samantha right away.   
Samantha says “hi Louie, what's up?” Louis says “hi, was it one of my kids that had a night mare last night?” Samantha says “yes.” Louis says “fuck, which one?” Samantha says “Hope and Salvatore.” Louis says “you're kidding me?” Samantha says “no, Hope told me her bad dream.”

Louis stands up and walks away from the interviewers. Louis says “what about Salvatore?” Samantha says “I don't know, my guess is night mare, but it could've been a night terror.” Jennifer says “Samantha?” Samantha says “yeah?” Jennifer says “refusing to tell any of us, will only tell his father.” Louis says “thanks Samantha.” Louis hangs up.

Louis’ phone rings when he goes back to the interview and he says “hi buddy.” Salvatore says “hi dad, I had a horrible dream last night.” Louis says “I’ve heard, do you want to talk about it?” Salvatore says “I had a night mare about Miss Nicole and Miss Samantha, it was crazy. Miss Samantha was wearing a stethey around her neck and the room was so scary. Then somehow I was with Nicole, in an equally scary room and she was wearing a white coat with a stethey!!!” Louis instantly flashes back to the day that Salvatore is talking about, it was the first time he realized that Salvatore had severe anxiety. Salvatore had severe asthma attacks all week, albuterol wasn't doing enough, so Louis took him to Samantha first, she instantly sent them to Nicole's office which was about ten minutes away. And Nicole wasn't expecting them, so she didn't have a chance to take off the white coat, no one warned her that it was Salvatore in the room.

Louis says “fuck.” Salvatore says “what?!!” Salvatore hyperventilates and says “was that real life daddy?! Tell me, I can handle it.” Louis says “who was with you in the bad dream?” Salvatore says “you and mommy.” Louis sighs in relief. Salvatore says “what?” Louis says “any one else?” Salvatore says “a baby was in mommy’s arms, one of the triplets.” Louis says “what color were the walls?” Salvatore says “what does the wall color have to do with anything?!” Louis says “everything love.” Salvatore says “white.” Louis says “white walls?” Salvatore says “yes.” 

Louis looks up. The camera person says “it's off.” Louis smiles and mouths “thank you.” Louis takes the microphone off of his shirt and says “first of all, there was a day that you saw both of those people in one day, but your bad dream wasn't real.” Salvatore says “I don't believe you! I'm asking miss Samantha and Miss Nicole.” Louis says “Salvatore, breathe, I wasn't done explaining how it wasn't real.” Salvatore says “fine, keep going.” Salvatore huffs. Louis says “none of the triplets were there, actually I don't even think they were born yet at the time, because you were three at the time.” Salvatore calms down instantly. 

Louis says “and the other person that you saw, wasn't there. She would've been at home with your siblings.” Salvatore says “oh. So none of those details were real?” Salvatore hyperventilates and says “that means Nicole was wearing a white coat!!” Louis says “Sal, breathe.” Salvatore breathes. Louis says “yes, she was, but that was the day everything clicked for all of us.” Salvatore says “me having anxiety with you know who's?!” Louis says “yep!” Salvatore says shakily “I don't have anxiety with doctors.” Louis says “sure Jan.” Salvatore says “whose Jan?” Louis giggles and says “sorry, it's an old saying, it means yeah right.” Salvatore squawks and says “I don't.” Louis sings “yes you do.” Salvatore says “nope! It's going to take more than just a horrible bad dream for me to believe you.” 

Louis says “wow, you're stubborn.” Salvatore giggles and says “no I'm not, you are!” Louis squawks and says “I am not.” Salvatore says “are too!!” Louis sings “am not.” Salvatore giggles and sings “are too.” Louis sings “am not.” Salvatore bursts into laughter and says “seriously I don't daddy!!!”

Louis says “what scared you the most in the dream?” Salvatore says “white coat and stethey around their necks.” Louis says “uh hun, what else?” Salvatore huffs and says “the whole room.” Louis says smugly “uh hun, should I go on?” Swift giggles. Louis smirks. The interviewers jaw drops. Liam, Zayn and Niall remind Louis he's near a bunch of press. Louis writes I know, don't worry. Salvatore says “yes, please, go on daddy, I still don't believe you.” Louis says “I know you don't believe me, and I don't know what else I can tell you to get you to believe me.” Salvatore says “fine, good.” Louis says “fine, good.” Salvatore squawks “are you mocking me?!” Louis grins and says “oh why sweetheart, I’d never mock you, how dare thee accuse me of such non sense.” Salvatore giggles and says “your so weird.” Louis says “almost like I'm cringeworthy embarrassing, eh?” Salvatore says “are you in public?” Louis smirks and says “yes, I'm in public, surrounded by cameras.” Salvatore hangs up. Louis makes a pout face and says “my child just hung up on me in fear that I’d embarrass him.” They all burst into giggles and laughter. Niall says “I mean you can always embarrass him on national television Tuesday night.” Louis says “oh, I'm embarrassing all of them on Tuesday night.” Louis finishes the interview with Taylor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is ready to be posted on Friday, and I'm still writing chapter 27.


	26. Chapter 26: Pranks, laughs and more pranks.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope teases Salvatore, Salvatore agrees to a sing off at bonfire night and tells Hope about the song Olivia. Salvatore stalls from telling anyone at camp about his night mare for as long as possible. Salvatore lies about symbicort twice. Louis has one last interview. Melanie talks to Louis and is disappointed. Salvatore's behavior starts to raise some questions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally finished 27 and 28. Working on 30 I think.

Salvatore's pov:

Hope finds Salvatore and says “poor Sally, had a night mare last night and got so scared.” Salvatore glares and says “hey! That's not very nice!!” Hope grins and says “oh Sally, no need to be embarrassed; everyone knows now that you scream like a girl!!” A girl high fives her and says “nice, I like your style kid, you're in the group.” Hope takes her arm off of her shoulder and says “I'm not in anyone's group, thank you very much.” Hope looks the girl up and down, puts her hand on her chin and says “hm…turn.” The girl turns. Hope says “a little bit more.” She keeps turning. Hope says “all of the way around.” The girl spins back around. Hope say “pretty tall for a nine year old.” The girl says “I'm twelve!!” Hope says “oh, sorry, but hush, I'm not finished with you.” Hope says “hair is so blonde, I mean it's cute, but not my type of hair style.” Hope shrugs and says “other than that, you're just plain mean, rude, and don't care about anyone's feelings. I'm just teasing Salvatore and I can take it that far because I'm his sextuplet, it's like triplets but double. Incase you don't know numbers, that's three plus three, which is six.” Salvatore says “now don't let this diss hit you too hard, we’re just too cool for you.” The girls jaw drops and she says “we’ll see about that, we’ll see who's better tonight at the first weekend jam of the summer. Our group verses yours.” Salvatore says “excellent! Challenge accepted.” The girl says “we’re going to be so good, we’ll knock you off your feet.” Salvatore says “oh yeah? There's how many of you?” The girl grins and says “four, but we’ve got a secret weapon.” Salvatore says “so do we, we got two secret weapons.” Hope smiles and says “see you later, be ready to admit defeat princess and crown the new rulers of this camp.” Salvatore smirks and says “bye bye!” They both walk off giggling and high five. Hope says “that was awesome, sorry I said that in front of another kid.” Salvatore says “thanks Hope, don't worry, I forgive you, but call me Sally again and I’ll have no choice but to embarrass the entire family tonight.” Hope says “how?” Salvatore grins and says “I live for you, I long for you, Olivia.” Hope gasps and says “what's that?” Salvatore says “a song on the iPad, it's called Olivia. And it's so sappy, like Liv will literally want to kill daddy the second she hears it.”

Hope’s pov:

Nathan plays Olivia to them while Salvatore goes to speak to miss Jennifer or Miss Nicole about his bad dream. Olivia says “oh my god!!!” Olivia calls Louis and leaves a message freaking out over the song Olivia.

Salvatore's pov:

Salvatore grabs his tablet and cell phone first. Salvatore goes to the first aid cabin with Miss Demi and refuses to speak to anyone but his father. Miss Demi sighs and says “okay, I’ll let Jennifer try.”

Salvatore goes into the medicine cabin to try to delay talking about it. Salvatore finds Melanie sitting on a bed listening to music with head phones and coloring. Melanie is smiling wide. Samantha says “hi Salvatore, did you take your medicine?” Salvatore's eyes go wide and he say “yes, miss Nicole gave it to me.” Samantha says “okay, alright.” Melanie looks up, smiles, and waves before saying “wanna snuggle with me?” Salvatore grins and says “okay.” Salvatore sits with Melanie on the bed.

Samantha's phone rings and she answers it. Miss Jennifer walks in and tells Samantha that he's only telling his father. Salvatore smirks. Samantha hangs up the office phone.

Dad calls his cell phone and talks to him for quite some time. Salvatore hangs up and leaves to find Nicole.

Salvatore finds Nicole and says “do I have a fear of stetheys?!” Nicole looks surprised and says “I don't know, do you?” Salvatore huffs and says “no I don't! Daddy is lying to me!! He's a liar and horrible.” Nicole says “okay, okay. I believe you.” Salvatore sighs in relief and says “thank god.” Nicole says “did you take symbicort today?” Salvatore's eyes go wide and he says “yes, of course! I'm not like Melanie, who skips it like crazy.” Nicole says “okay, no need to get defensive.” Salvatore says “I'm not getting defensive!!” Megan giggles. Salvatore says “I am not!!! I swear!!!” Julie says “sure Jan.” Salvatore says “what?! I'm not Jan!!” Julie giggles and says “sorry, it was a meme when I was growing up, it means yeah right.” Salvatore calms down.

Louis’ pov:

Louis does one last interview, it's with Ryan Seacrest. Ryan says “hello Louie Tomlinson!! Welcome!” Louis says “thank you.” Ryan says “how are you?” Louis says “good, how are you?” Ryan says “wonderful. Just so you know, we are live on the radio, I know all of you one direction boys need that reminder.” Louis laughs and says “that's very true.” Ryan says “do your kids give you a hard time for forgetting holidays?” Louis says “you mean Easter? No, they were okay with me forgetting Easter.” 

Louis phone beeps, text message from Cassandra they can't even eat chocolate, can they? Louis replies nope, most are made with milk. Cassandra responds ah well, still got Christmas to get right. Ryan says “is this line of questions okay or not?” Louis says “i will tell you if it's not okay.” Ryan sighs in relief and says “oh great.” Louis says “so, what do you want to know?” Ryan says “is it true you've got twins?” Louis says “did you see Tuesday's episode? I believe you’ll find your answer there.” Ryan says “no I didn't see it!” Louis says “oh well, you missed what the kids are calling a cringeworthy moment of pure embarrassment of epic proportions.” 

Ryan laughs and says “so what's life like at the Tomlinson household?” Louis says “pranks, laughs and more pranks.” Ryan gasps and says “pranks?! What kind of pranks?!” Louis laughs and says “marshmallows.” Ryan says “oh god! Do they eat them afterwards?” Louis says “no, that's unsanitary.” Ryan giggles and says “seriously?” Louis says “seriously! They're all touching the marshmallows, even the kids think it's gross to eat them.” Ryan says “okay, so I’d like to give you a bit of holiday advice.” Louis says “okay, alright.” 

Ryan says “for Easter, you have to get them chocolate rabbits, Reese's eggs, peeps, m&ms, jelly beans, and the most important thing, the Easter egg hunt.” Louis says “what should I put in the eggs?” Ryan says “more chocolate is always good.” Louis says “no money, no presents?” Ryan says “well I mean you're a label executive, whatever you want to give them as far as presents goes.” Louis says “got it, what about Christmas?” Ryan says “this is stocking ideas.” Louis grins and says “oh goodie.” Ryan says “the tree shaped Reese's, tree shaped peeps, m and ms.” Louis says “can you put a present in a stocking?” Ryan says “of course.” 

Louis says “so like hypothetically I could give them medicine in the stocking all wrapped up like it's a present and say happy December fools?!” Ryan says “that's horrible!!” Louis says “oh come on Seacrest! I gotta prank my kids, they don't believe me when I tell them that I'm a prank king.” Ryan giggles and says “well I mean you'd tell them it was a prank, right?” Louis snorts and says “probably not, gotta fake a prank as far as you can.” Ryan says “you're horrible.” Louis says “they'd probably get a kick out of it, I always put a silly present in their stockings to make up for Santa’s lack of researching.” Ryan says “lack of researching?!” Louis says “for a man who claims to know he sees everything, man obviously can't see shit.” 

Ryan says “Louie!! Your crushing the illusion of Santa.” Louis says “no I'm not, I'm just telling you how it is. Also another thing, Santa needs better glasses. He can't read tiny print and it's pretty obvious.” Ryan says “what?” Louis giggles and says “oh yeah. Santa brings them the goodies, but I have to go in and save the day with real food, as well as a small present to make up for the lack of candy.” Ryan says “you know what, when Santa is here for Christmas in July, I’ll ask Santa to come in that day and ask him what candy he leaves your kids.” Louis says “okay great, can I come too?” Ryan says “nope, not unless you bring one of your kids.” Louis says “oh I’ll totally bring one of my children, second she's home from camp, I’ll bring my daughter here. I should warn you, she's a bit of a prankster and a sass master.” Ryan says “oh lovely, sounds so much like you.”

Louis says “I know. By the way, I still can't believe you missed Tuesday's episode, but I guess I could tell you because it's already out there.” Ryan squeals. Louis says “I've got twins.” Ryan gasps and says “no way?” Louis says “yeah way, I got twins.” Ryan says “holy shit, five kids?!” Louis winces and says “oh, you’re still cold, freezing cold.” Ryan says “six?” Louis says “warmer.” Ryan says “thirty?” Louis snorts and says “balls freezing.” Ryan says “twenty?” Louis says “warmer.” Ryan says “23?” Louis says “frozen again.” Ryan says “okay, okay, so you've got somewhere between six and 20 kids?” Louis laughs and says “I'm not telling Ryan, thanks for having me.” Ryan squawks and says “is that your way of ending the interview?” Louis says “yep! Promised the triplets I’d be home for lunch time, so gotta go!” Louis leaves and turns on the radio in the SUV.

Ryan squeals and says “Taylor swift everyone.” Taylor says “hi Ryan.” Ryan says “hi Taylor.” Taylor says “hi Brittney, hi girls at camp, love you sweetheart!!! Miss you so much!!” Taylor says “virtual hug!!” Ryan says “aw! My heart melts every time you’re here. But the difference between you and Tomlinson is insane. Like he refuses to talk about them and their pictures aren't even allowed on sites.” Taylor says “yeah well this summer, I've really gotten to understand why. Just from the few conversations we’ve had, I completely understand and respect their choice. I mean most parents get a bit crazy and over share everything. I'm one of them. I over share everything about my daughter, except for things that we consider more private.” Ryan says “by the way, he revealed that they've got triplets, so that's seven total.” Taylor says “Louis, if you're listening, tell me the number of kids in private please. You're killing me with curiosity!!” Louis laughs and goes into the house.

Melanie's pov:

Melanie talks to their dad around two. Louis says “hi Melanie.” Melanie says “hi dad.” Louis says “guess what?” Melanie sighs and says “what?” Louis says “whole world knows that the triplets exist.” Melanie sighs and says “who cares, what about us? I've moved on from them knowing about the triplets.” Louis says “what's going on sweetie? You seem pretty sad or tired.” Melanie sighs dramatically and says “just missing something or someone.” Louis lights up and says “me?!!” Melanie glares and says “I said something, duh daddy.” Melanie rolls her eyes. Louis pulls out her stuffed doggy and says “him?” Melanie lights up, smiles wide and says “cuddly doggie!!! Give me, give me.” Louis says “I thought we agreed only one at camp, that way the other one is a reason to come home during the summer.” Melanie glares and says “your reasoning, not mine. I want both.” Louis says “then we’d be in serious trouble if you lost one or both of them.” Melanie's eyes go wide and she says “oh, never mind!” Melanie calms down and promises she can deal with the stuffed animals at camp instead.

Melanie shows him where she's at in the medicine cabin and says “I don't let go of cuddly bear because of that bear.” Melanie points to an identical bear. Louis smiles and says “it's probably the same kind of teddy bear.” Melanie says “they've got a cuddly dog look alike too, but it's not cuddly doggie, I know that because cuddly doggie is at home.” Louis says “all the more reason to leave him at home, don't you agree?” Melanie nods her head and says “yes.” Melanie hangs up and then goes out of the separate room.

Melanie goes to miss Samantha and says “can you put my name on cuddly bear?!” Samantha says “oh sweetie, sure, what's going on?” Melanie says “I'm scared I’ll mix it up with the bear that you brought here.” Samantha grins, giggles and says “Jennifer?” Jennifer says “yeah?” Samantha says “Melanie is worried about mixing up her stuffed bear with yours.” Jennifer walks over, rubs Melanie's arm and says “we’ll look at the tags because I thought I saw markings on one of them already.” Melanie says “okay.” Jennifer brings out the other one and then looks at the tag. It's got nothing on it. Samantha looks at Melanie's and says “H.S-T.” Melanie says “what's that stand for?” Samantha grins and says “it's someone's initials.” Melanie says “who?” Samantha says “the person who gave you the bear.” Melanie looks surprised and realizes that her mother, Harriet, gave it to her. Melanie hugs it tightly and says “cuddles.” Jennifer smiles and says “see? Didn't mix them up yet. If you're really worried, I’ll send both home with you at the end of the summer and you can keep them.” Melanie looks surprised and says “really?” Jennifer says “really.” Melanie says “thanks Miss Jennifer.” Melanie leaves with her teddy bear.

Samantha's pov:

Samantha smiles and says “can you check the room?” Jennifer checks the room and says “oh that girl is going to loose her tablet and her phone before anything.” Samantha giggles and says “not surprised. Cuddly bear is her priority.” Jennifer says “I mean no duh.” Jennifer shows Samantha the photo on the lock screen. Samantha laughs and says “oh how cute.” Melanie rushes back in and says “I forgot my tablet.” Jennifer says “here sweetie, very cute picture.” Melanie grins and says “that's me and daddy.” Jennifer giggles and says “you look like twins in this photo.” Melanie giggles and says “i know, that's why it's my favorite.” Melanie leaves quickly with her tablet as well as phone with the bear still in her arms.

Nicole walks in and says “Samantha?” Samantha says “yes?” Nicole says “did Salvatore take symbicort today?” Samantha says “um he said you gave it to him, why?” Nicole says “oh, he told us that you gave it to him.” Samantha says “no big deal, just one missed dose right?” Nicole says “true.” Samantha says “very concerning that he said both of us gave it to him, like we don't speak to each other because we're in separate cabins.” Nicole giggles and says “our secret that he hasn't figured out yet.”

Jennifer says “by the way, I'm giving one of our asthma bears to Melanie at the end of the summer.” Nicole says “oh, because her bear looks exactly the same, no worries, got more of the build a bear ones at the office.” Jennifer says “I know, but she doesn't know that.” Nicole says “oh, good thinking.”

Louis’ pov:

That evening, after the triplets are settled, Louis and Harry go out on a date. Louis and Harry flirt with each other on twitter from across the table. Louis giggles and says “how are you?” Harry smiles and says “good, I heard you've been letting the cats out of the bag on the number of children.” Louis says “guilty.” Harry giggles and says “it's okay, they've only got the quads and the sextuplets to figure out.” Louis snickers and says “I don't ever plan on that getting out.” Harry says “oh.” Louis says “I mean like unless we want to tell the world.” Harry says “I don't know Lou, I think we should leave it on the down low.” Louis says “I agree babycakes.” 

Harry says “how's Melanie doing?” Louis says “alright, she's missing her other stuffed animal that isn't at camp, but she seemed okay when I talked to her. Disappointed that I haven't mentioned them. You know?” Harry says “maybe just let it slip up, like that they're such ring leaders or something.” Louis says “I just don't know what to say anymore, it's obvious that they haven't given up on it, you know?” Harry says “I know, maybe it's time to admit that we keep the two worlds separate from each other and in order to keep that up, we don't speak about the kids as openly as we would like to. They're smart, they've been away long enough, they can start piecing things together if they want.” Louis says “Melanie already has, she's already seen Star Search.” Harry says “maybe we do it first thing in the morning, just chooses someone that we trust to talk to.” Louis says “I’d prefer James Cordan.” Harry agrees and they call James. James happily agrees to help them out with getting the general public to calm down.

Normal pov:

That evening, Salvatore walks in and completely freaks out over the medicine when Samantha tries. Jennifer asks if she can try and he agrees. Jennifer grabs a doggy mask and switches out the normal mask for it. Salvatore gasps and looks surprised. Samantha walks away and lets Jennifer take care of Salvatore's medicine. Salvatore tells her that he likes the doggy mask, but never gets it at home because his sisters need it more. Jennifer feels bad and promises that she'll let his father know he needs the doggy mask. Salvatore's eyes go wide and he tries to back peddle. Jennifer turns on the nebulizer and Salvatore huffs before pouting.

Melanie walks in and says “hi.” Samantha says “hi Melanie.” Melanie says “no medicine.” Samantha says “okay, okay.” Melanie looks at Miss Jennifer. Jennifer smiles and says “hi sweetie.” Salvatore waves. Melanie walks over and says “hi.” Salvatore says “hi.” Melanie giggles and says “you look silly.” Salvatore points at Jennifer and says “her fault!!” Jennifer smiles and says “hey, you didn't flinch with the mask.” Salvatore glares and says “traitor!!” Melanie grins wider and says “you flinched?” Salvatore says “only cause Miss Samantha was holding it!! Same reason I panicked and dashed out as quickly as possible on Nicole this morning!!” Melanie looks surprised and says “but you're mister, I'm not scared of anything.” Salvatore says “that was before my nightmare last night, it was so scary.” Melanie says “what was so scary about it?” Salvatore says “I refuse to talk about it.” Melanie shrugs and says “okay.” Salvatore leaves once his medicine is done. 

Melanie says “now you can give me medicine.” Jennifer giggles and says “okay, we’ll just stop it if any of your other siblings walk in.” Melanie sighs in relief and says “thanks.” Melanie is able to go for 8 minutes before she's done with the medicine. Melanie leaves the cabin. 

They start lights out around 8:30 and Melanie is still up at 9:30. Jennifer goes to Melanie's cabin and spends the night there so that Melanie will try to sleep. Nicole says “how long do we stay up now?” Samantha says “probably until 12 or 1.” Nicole looks surprised and says “holy crap.” Samantha says “you can go in like an hour if you want, that's usually when Joe crashes.” Nicole says “okay, are you sure?” Samantha says “yeah, I'm sure.”


	27. Chapter 27: James Corden learns the truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James Corden meets up with Louis and Harry to chat. James finds out everything. The triplets also figure out that Harry is their second parent, causing Harry to get emotional. Amy has an asthma attack. Melanie is skipping her medication like crazy and because of that, she knows she can't participate in the bonfire night. Melanie meets other kids that she never met before. Niall starts to feel sick and gets sick at work too.

Louis’ pov:

Louis speaks to the kids all weekend and they're all doing okay. Melanie is even taking her medicine for longer than ever before at camp, which is a huge relief for Louis.

On Sunday, Louis goes over to Harry's house to meet up with him and James. James hugs both of them and says “hello Louis, hi Harry.” Harry says “hello James.” James says “so what did you two want to speak about tomorrow?” Harry says “we just want everyone to stop asking both of us questions about our children, you know?” Louis says “we understand the curiosity behind wanting to know everything, considering how world famous we are, but to the kids we're just their parents.” James says “oh wow.” Harry says “it's like two separate worlds, their is home life and then our public life.” James says “and you want to keep the two worlds separate, right?” Harry says “exactly.” James says “I totally get it, honestly I respect your decision and I think it's nice that your kids have a private life.” Louis says “we both think so too.

James says “very nice house.” Harry grins and says “thanks.” Harry gives James a tour. James says “Paige, Faith and Taylor, those are beautiful names.” Harry smiles and says “thanks.” James and Harry sit down with Louis. James says “so I feel like there's more to this than what you're telling everyone.” Louis says “we’re separated.” James says “now it all makes sense; you two living on opposite continents. Why not tell everyone?” Harry says “not worth it because we're trying again.” James says “dating and marriage or straight back into marriage?” Louis says “we’ve been apart for five years James, oldest kids were about four.” James looks surprised and says “oh wow, so do they remember each other?” Louis says “no, all the others were three and under, also the oldest ones were born extremely prematurely.” James says “like two months?” Harry says “about five months.” Louis says “between 23-25 weeks old.” James gasps and says “holy shit, that sounds tiny.” Louis says “they were.” Harry says “three pounds, four ounces.” Louis says “three of them live with Harry, and the rest live with me.” James says “so 4?” Louis says “no, twelve.” 

James gasps and says “fifteen kids?!” Harry giggles and says “yeah.” James says “holy shit, how the hell do you have that many and only four birthdays?” Louis laughs and says “easy. Sextuplets, twins, quads and triplets.” James says “woah, whoa, sextuplets?” Louis giggles and says “yeah, sextuplets.” James nods his head and says “wow, that sounds like a lot.” Harry says “do you know how many that is?” James says “no, no clue.” Louis says “six.” James says “wow, mind blown.” Louis giggles. Harry says “do you need to sit down?” James says “yeah, yes please.” Harry giggles more. Louis says “I didn't expect us to reveal this much, damn, should've had you bring a camera crew.” James laughs and says “I could reenact that later on, maybe in a few months whenever you're publicly together with your children.” Louis giggles and says “or I could just introduce you to the sextuplets on camera.” James giggles and says “that’d be hilarious!” 

Louis says “how do you think we should go about this?” James says “honestly?” Louis says “yes please.” James says “just stop talking about it, eventually everything will die down and they'll move onto the next story. It's the American media slash press, as long as you're feeding the beast, the more they're going to bug you.” Harry says “oh, okay.” Louis says “good point.” James says “by the way, if you need a Santa, I'm a fat man that owns a suit and a beard, for that thing with Seacrest.” Louis grins and says “oh mate, that’d be great. I mean I think we’d both trust you enough with our daughter's name, just so she believes you're Santa Clause.” 

James says “oh, so you already know what child it will be?” Louis says “yeah, Melanie, she's nine. She's struggling with her medications at camp, specifically the one that she has to have twice a day, and she's had quite a few night mares.” James says “oh, okay, wow.” Louis says “she'll probably ask a few questions, at Christmas, they left out cookies for Santa.” James says “oh, what did Santa do?” Louis says “spit them out.” James says “what kinda cookies?” Louis grins and says “Oreos.” James says “what kind of monster doesn't like Oreos?” Louis raises his hand and says “this guy.” James cracks up and says “well it's a good thing this Santa loves Oreos!” Louis grins and says “good to know.” James says “did your children prank Santa at all?” Louis smirks and says “you're Santa clause, you bring them wonderful presents, they’d never prank you.” James says “oh thank god, I was worried they'd give Santa play dough Oreos or some shit like that.” Louis laughs and says “oh trust me, you’ll have a whole new appreciation for this Santa clause.”

James leaves and Louis approves the video interview he did on Friday. The edit is perfect and nothing about his children is revealed. Louis thanks them so much and tells them that the editing is perfect. Louis and Harry talk more. Louis ends up introducing the triplets to Harry on Monday at work. They instantly figure it out and call Harry mommy or papa. Harry just starts crying, hugs Louis and says “they're so big, so sweet and didn't ask super prying questions.” Louis says “they go with the flow really, I'm just surprised they figured it out so quickly.” Harry agrees.

Niall's pov:

Melissa and Niall finish their divorce agreement outside of court because of Melissa cheating on him last year. She didn't want her lawyer to air it publicly. They also agree on joint custody of the kids, and everything is settled. Niall and Melissa go home. Niall hugs her and says “I hope we can still be friendly.” Melissa smiles and says “me too, and I'm sorry I was so jealous of you and Shawn. I think I knew that he meant more to you than me and so I was extremely jealous.” Niall giggles and says “Shawn is amazing.” Melissa says “you sound like a school girl with a major crush.” Niall sighs and says “I am, I'm totally gone for him.” Niall plops onto the couch and says “at least maybe we will stop fighting and be civilized.” Melissa says “I doubt it Niall; you've been kinda distant for a few years.” Niall says “so have you.” Melissa says “true I guess.” 

Louis’ pov:

On Tuesday, Zayn feels sick most of the day and Louis says “go home, get some rest mate, you're sick.” Zayn says “I can't, we’ve got the live show tonight.” Louis says “oi, no, you need sleep and rest. You're sick, go home, get some rest, and take today as well as tomorrow off.” Zayn gets sick again after smelling food and says “okay, okay, I'm going.” Louis calls Liam to pick up Zayn.

They go live at five pm. They are done at seven and Louis thanks everyone before they all start leaving to go home.

Louis gets home at seven thirty. The triplets greet him with hugs. Cassandra says “hi, we didn't eat yet, I thought you’d come home in between, forgot about the east coast time difference.” Louis says “no worries, I forgot to tell you.” They eat dinner and they all go to bed early. The triplets sleep with Louis and he FaceTimes Harry once they're asleep. Harry and Louis discuss Zayn. Louis thinks Zayn's going to eventually have to pull out of the show, he can't just keep pretending that Zayn doesn't feel well.

Wednesday is pretty much the same, except for they eliminate one contestant. It's one of Louis’ groups. Louis is pretty surprised, but he understands. They're not really like a boyband or something that would be extremely mainstream. They ask Louis questions and he wishes the group the best of luck.

Louis talks to Melanie afterwards who says “are you okay?” Louis smiles and says “hi sweetie, I'm good, how are you love?” Melanie smiles and says “okay, sad about star search.” Louis says “oh sweetheart, it's only going to get harder. Next week is a double elimination.” Melanie gasps and says “what's a double elimination?” Louis says “two acts get eliminated. It's not as bad as the triple elimination.” Melanie cries “a triple?!” Louis says “oh sweetheart, we’re only doing a few weeks. We’ve gotta get down to five acts the final week of the show.” Melanie says “that's cruel daddy.” Louis says “I know baby, but it's what works here. America loves the drama of a triple elimination night.”

Melanie says “I don't think that's fair, then decrease the number of acts at judges houses, so it's only one a week.” Louis giggles and says “okay, alright.

Louis finds out that Melanie isn't taking her symbicort on Thursday from Nicole. Louis speaks to Samantha and they agree to give her a break, let her come back on her own and if she's still not taking it come Friday morning, Louis will take her home that day. 

On Friday, Amy has trouble with her breathing in the morning and Louis stays home to take care of her. Louis gives her albuterol and she's still not good. Louis calls Nicole's office and speaks to Jill. Jill suggests waiting for four hours, trying again and taking her to an emergency room. Louis ends up trying albuterol again four hours later and Amy's still not good. Louis has no choice but to take her to an emergency room. Amy cries a lot and it takes a dose of albuterol with atrovan to get her to feel better. Louis and the doctor get into an argument in the hallway over his child not being on an asthma controller medication. Louis says “your not my child's doctor, or asthma doctor.” The doctor tells him that his child had a pretty severe asthma attack because she's not on medication and the next time she could need to be hospitalized. Louis says “do I look like an asthma rockie to you?” The doctor says “yes! You do.” Louis says “she's not my only child with asthma; and my partner also has asthma.” The doctor says “that doesn't make you an expert; has she ever been on an asthma controller medicine?” Louis says “yes, she has.” The doctor says “great, which one?” Louis says “flovent, she was on it until January.” The doctor says “well then why is she off of it?” Louis says “I really didn't want to get into too many details considering we're being filmed by about five people right this minute, but you've truly left me with no choice.” 

The doctor looks and is surprised. Louis just stares them all down. They all grin and smirk. Louis says “my oldest children are allergic to flovent.” The door opens and Louis says “I'm sorry, I have to go back to my child.” Louis goes back to Amy and picks her up. Amy says “I want to go home now, tell evil one I'm done.” Louis says “sweetheart, that's not how it works in America.” Amy looks shocked and says “then take me back to London!!!” Louis says “you want Lauren, don't you?” Amy nods her head; Louis wipes away her tears and whispers “we can call her if you want.” Amy nods her head and whispers “yes please.” Louis calls Lauren. 

Lauren answers “hi Louie, what's going on?” Louis says “hi, I'm at an emergency room with Amy.” Lauren says “oh god, what kind of crap are we talking about?” Louis switches to FaceTime and Lauren gasps. Lauren says “is she okay?” Louis shows her Amy. Amy lights up, smiles wide and says “hi!” Lauren says “hi sweetie, what's going on?” Amy huffs and says “albuterol didn't help, daddy brought me to this place.” Amy glares at the room. The doctor walks back in, shuts the door and says “has everyone in here calmed down yet?” Amy snickers. Lauren says “oi, who the heck is that?” Louis shows her and says “the emergency room doctor that I'm dealing with.” Lauren says “oi vey” and puts her hand on her forehead. Louis says “I know.” 

Lauren says “hi, I'm Lauren, Amy's asthma provider.” The guy says “oh lovely, so she's not even seeing an asthma doctor like you said.” Lauren says “excuse me?” The doctor says “I'm sure your an excellent person, but your clearly not a doctor.” Lauren says “and what's a doctor in your eyes?” The guy says “one who wears a white coat, why?” Lauren says “oi! Lindsey, come here.” Lindsey says “what?” Lauren says “just listen to this guy.” The guy repeats what he says louder. A man appears and says “you think your better than me mate?! I don't think so, you’ve been with this girl for how long?” Louis says “almost two hours.” The man snorts and says “what do you think of him?” Amy says “he’s evil!!” The guy agrees one hundred percent. The guy says “can her father take her home now or what?” The doctor says “no, she needs a controller medication.” Lauren groans and says “how many times has albuterol not helped one of the triplets since you got to LA?” Louis says “this is the first time.” Lauren says “then I vote keep waiting until they turn six, then you can have all of the kids on symbicort.” The doctor gives up pushing it. 

Louis and Amy leave with the instructions. Louis carries her out and people film them. Amy hides her face in Louis and falls asleep in his arms. Louis gives the valet the keys to the SUV and he brings it to the emergency room entrance. Louis thanks him and then puts Amy in her car seat. Louis gets in and drives back home. At the house, Louis calls Jill, tells her that he needs to speak to Nicole right now. Jill explains that she's still at summer camp, but if Amy's still bad, she can call them. Louis says “she's better, but only because I had to take her to the god damn emergency room like you suggested.” Jill says “what's your last name?” Louis says “Tomlinson.” Jill says “oh my god, I'm so sorry, I didn't realize your child actually saw Nicole.” Louis groans and says “why the hell is she still at camp?” Jill says “I don't know, I was expecting one of them to come back, but I think the kids that went because of Nicole like camp too much for her to leave.” Louis asks her to find out for him please. Jill agrees.

Melanie's pov: 

Jennifer and Samantha don't push Melanie into taking symbicort on Wednesday or Thursday morning. Melanie is relieved by that. Melanie spends most of Thursday napping in her cabin with Jennifer or Samantha with her. Friday, Melanie refuses symbicort again. Jennifer gets a phone call from Jill, about a parent of one of Nicole's patients having a fit and she's freaking out because she suggested he take his child to the emergency room. Jennifer promises to call her back as soon as she finds Nicole. Jennifer walkie talkies for Nicole. Nicole walks in and says “yes?” Jennifer says “Jill called, she told a parent to take one of your patients to an ER, I don't know why or how the heck she thought that was a good idea.” Nicole calls Jill and asks what happened. Nicole's eyes go wide, she gasps and says “oh god, he’s gonna be pissed for a few days.”

Dad calls her tablet and she's able to work her magic on him to get him to let her stay longer. Louis caves instantly and she hangs up. Melanie grins and says “guess your stuck with me skipping for a few more days, he caved.” Nicole looks shocked. Jennifer giggles and says “oh sweetheart.” Jennifer hugs her and says “why are you trying to stay here so badly?” Melanie says “because I'm scared that the second I go home, I’ll have an attack and he’ll call for an ambulance to take me to a hospital! And not the hospital Lauren is at, she's in London! It would be a normal hospital and those are petrifying!!” Jennifer says “oh sweetheart.” Nicole says “oh sweetie, we’ll plan on one of us going back home at the same time, that way if you have a problem, your dad can call one of us.” Melanie nods her head and whispers “okay.” Melanie calms down knowing that and goes back to her cabin.

Samantha's pov:

The five kids that exclusively come only for Jennifer hog her for quite a few hours. Melanie walks in, gets extremely jealous and Jenifer invites her over to their little group. The other five get jealous because of how much time Melanie's been spending with Jennifer. Melanie falls asleep in Jennifer's arms with a smirk on her face. Samantha instantly can tell she's faking it. Jennifer moves her to the bed next to the other kids and Melanie grabs her arm before she can leave. Samantha walks over and says “are you tired?” Melanie nods her head. Samantha says “did you get any sleep last night?” Melanie nods her head and says “tiny bit.” Samantha says “I'll sit with you for a bit, okay?” Melanie says “okay.” 

Jennifer sits down with the other five, and they all realize that Melanie has anxiety just like them. Cara says “hi, my name’s Cara.” Melanie nods her head, smiles and waves to her. Melanie looks at Samantha. Samantha says “you okay?” Melanie nods her head. Cara says “what's your name?” Melanie says “Melanie.” Cara says “how old are you?” Melanie says “nine.” Cara says “me too!! When's your birthday?” Melanie says “March.” Cara says “mine is in February, so I'm older than you.” Melanie giggles and nods her head. 

Adam says “I'm Adam, do you have any siblings?” Melanie smiles, nods her head and says “guess how many?” Adam lights up and says “three?” Melanie giggles and shakes her head no. Cara says “five.” Melanie giggles and shakes her head no. The other boy says “four?” Melanie shakes her head no and says “more than six.” They look surprised. Carlin says “how large is the biggest family here?” Melanie giggles. Samantha says “seven.” Carlin says “do you have more than seven?” Melanie says “lot more.” Carlin gasps. Melanie giggles and says “guess away.” Adam says “um 20?!” Melanie sits up, gasps and says “twenty?! No, way too high. Below fifteen.” Adam says “fourteen?” Melanie says “lower.” Cara says “oh 13.” Melanie shakes her head no and says “lower.” Carlin says “twelve?” Melanie grins, but says “so close.” Cara says “Eleven?!” Melanie nods her head and says “yeah.” Carlin says “wow, I can't imagine.” 

Melanie giggles and says “I don't know any other way.” Adam says “are your parents conservative?” Melanie says “it's just us and dad.” Adam says “oh, wow.” Melanie says “what's conservative?” Adam says “politics, you're either conservative, center or liberal.” Melanie looks at Samantha and says “what do they mean? Is that like the queen and king of England?” Samantha says “no, we’ve got what's called a president here in America.” Melanie says “Daddy always says that Prince Harry has a nice name, but he's not that cute.” Samantha bursts into laughter and says “sorry.” Melanie says “see? I don't get what's so funny, but daddy laughs like that after he tells it.” Samantha giggles and says “laughing at his own terrible jokes.” Melanie says “I know, it's so cringeworthy.” Jennifer giggles. Cara says “are you going to the bonfire tonight?” Melanie shakes her head no and says “nope.”

Salvatore busts in and says “Melanie!” Melanie moans and says “Miss Samantha?” Samantha says “what is going on Salvatore?” Salvatore says “we’re having a battle off with the cool girls of the camp tonight. We need our sixth member.” Melanie shakes her head no. Samantha says “are all of you going to sing?” Salvatore nods his head. Samantha says “your sister is exhausted Salvatore, maybe another night.” Salvatore leaves upset. Brittney walks in and Salvatore glares before saying “see you out there! We've a member down, but we're still going to bet you!!” Brittney grins and says “perfect! More of a chance that we have to win this.” Salvatore says “I will be cooler than you sweetheart, deal with it.” Brittney’s jaw drops. Salvatore smirks and says “it's called sass darling, get on my level.” Salvatore leaves after flicking his hair. Melanie just rolls her eyes at her over dramatic brother. 

Samantha's jaw drops and she says “wow.” Nicole giggles and says “reminds me of Louie.” Samantha says “like father like son.” Nicole's eyes go wide, she squeaks and says “Samantha!” Samantha says “oh god, I didn't mean it like that, I meant the over dramatic.” Nicole giggles and says “I'm teasing.” Samantha rolls her eyes. Brittney says “there you are!” Melanie moans and says “Miss Jennifer?” Miss Jennifer smiles and says “what's going on Brittney?” Brittney says “nothing, I'm here to talk to Melanie.” Jennifer says “about?” Brittney says “the bon fire jam tonight?” Jennifer smiles and says “sorry Brittney, Melanie isn't feeling well, maybe the next time, okay?” Brittney smiles and says “yeah, no, I totally understand, feel better Melanie.” Brittney leaves quickly. 

Melanie sighs in relief and whispers “thanks.” Jennifer whispers “no problem sweetie, now you can just rest.” Melanie nods her head and falls asleep for a bit.

Louis’ pov:

Melanie is fine all weekend and even takes Symbicort on Saturday, which makes Louis feel a bit relieved. Louis goes into the studio over the weekend for a few hours at a time to help the acts that he has left. 

On Monday, they are rehearsing and Niall feels like crap. Niall pukes a few times and vows off of pizza forever. Louis is surprised and feels his forehead. Niall whines I'm fine Lou, you can't send me home.” Louis says “either let me send you home or I cancel this week’s show.” Niall's eyes go wide, he gasps and says “you wouldn't?!” Louis says “try me.” Niall says “fine, I’ll call Harry and ask him to take me home, meanie.” Louis just folds his arms and says “your sick, you're going home.” Niall whines “but Lou!!” Louis calls Harry and says “hi babycakes! Can you take Niall home? He got sick twice.” Harry arrives, kisses Louis on the cheek and takes Niall home with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy, see you Friday!! Friday's chapter will be bigger, I wanted to try double the amount of words to see if that works or if I should stick to smaller chapters with quicker updates.


	28. Chapter 28: Consequences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Melanie calls Louis during the live show, wanting to come home, but quickly changes her mind. Louis discovers how his actions with Amy on Friday left severe consequences for himself now with Melanie. Everyone thinks Louis has a fear of doctors, not realizing it's his daughter that does. Melanie makes Louis promise that he won't take her to a you know who and that he'd give up star search to move back to London if he broke the promise to her. Melanie stays at camp, but then has more problems the next day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is about 7,200 words verses my usual of under 4,000 words. Let me know if you like this way, it'll take me longer to post because this was two chapters combined, if not I'm planning on sticking to under 4,000 words per chapter because I prefer to have at least one or two completely finished incase I forget to write that week.

Louis’ pov:

On Tuesday, Melanie calls him during the live show. Louis apologies to everyone and then leaves to call her back. Melanie says “hi.” Louis says “hi princess, how are you?” Melanie says “okay, but I think I'm ready to come home for a while.” Louis says “right now?” Melanie says “yeah, miss Demi suggested calling before the live show.” Louis says “it's going to take me about two hours to get there, is there any chance you'll change your mind in the next thirty minutes?” Melanie says “nope, I promise I won't.” Louis says “okay, let me go talk to your uncles and I’ll come there now.” Melanie says “thanks dad.” Melanie hangs up. Louis goes to production, tells them the problem. They suggest airing the phone call. Louis disagrees. They tell him to talk to the boys during the commercial break, they’ll air it if he leaves.

Louis goes back and apologizes to everyone again. Louis sits down and they go to commercial after the act is done. Louis says “Niall, Zayn and Taylor, I'm so sorry, but I have to go. One of my kids needs me to pick them up from camp.” Niall says “is Liam here?” Liam appears and says “right here.” Louis phone rings and he says “hi princess, I'm talking to your uncles and Taylor right now.” 

Melanie says “I changed my mind, I can't come home!!” Louis says “what? Why not? What happened?” Melanie says “nothing!! Why would you think something happened?! Nothing happened, I swear.” Louis says “sweetheart, what's wrong?” Melanie says “I know you took one of the triplets to an emergency room and Miss Nicole said she can't leave tonight. Miss Samantha can't leave either, she said she has to be here at night time.” Louis says “what does all of that have to do with you not wanting to come home anymore?” Melanie says “everything!!! You just don't understand.” Louis says “no I don't understand what's wrong sweetheart, can you try to tell me what's wrong?” Melanie just starts sobbing and crying. Samantha says “hi Louis.” Louis says “hi, can you explain to me what's wrong?” Samantha says “Melanie knows that you took Amy to a real emergency room and she saw the video of you with the doctor.” Louis says “fuck!! How did she even see the video??!! Better yet, which counselor do I need to get fucking fired for being so fucking stupid enough to show that video to my child?!!!” Samantha says “Joe's been on the job questioning the counselors, we’re guessing it was another child. We haven't asked Melanie about how she saw it.” 

Louis says “good! Once Joe's done questioning the counselors, he can question every single child there. And if it was one of my other kids, I'll ground them until the end of the century!!” Niall bursts into laughter and says “what prank did your epic children pull now?” Louis says “stop laughing Niall!! This isn't fucking funny!!” Niall giggles and says “yes it is!” Louis glares and says “no, it's not. Somehow, my daughter saw the video of me that was posted online over the weekend and it’s had severe consequences for me.” Niall says “oh the one with you fighting the emergency room doctor?” Louis says “yes.” 

Louis says “sorry for all of my f bombs production, one more word I need you to mute!” They ask what. Louis says “the d word.” The person says “the word doctor?” Louis says “yes, that word.” The person says “why are you acting so weird about it?” Louis says “because I am weird, okay? I'm the biggest weirdo there is!” Taylor says “just say doctor for crying out loud.” Louis says “no! It's called you know whose!” Taylor snickers and says “are you scared of doctors?!” Louis says “maybe, why?” Taylor just cracks up and says “this is so funny!! He's scared of doctors.” Everyone laughs. Louis says “hi princess, who showed you the video?”

Everyone shuts up. Melanie says “Brittney.” Louis says “what's her last name sweetie?” Melanie says “Swift.” Louis says “what do you want me to do?” Melanie says “pinky promise you won't take me to someone here whenever you bring me home.” Louis says “I pinky promise.” Melanie says “I don't know daddy, what would you do if I ran around the house and really really really had a bad attack? Do you still pinky promise then that you won't take me to a you know who?” Louis says “I pinky promises.” Melanie says “do you quadruple, double triple pinky promise?” Louis says “I quadruple, double, triple pinky promise.” Melanie says “what if you break this promise?” Louis says “what would you want?” Melanie says “move back to London, you quit the show.” Louis says “okay, deal. If I break this promise to you, then I will quit star search.” The entire audience gasps. Niall says “boo!!!!” Louis says “shut up Nialler.” Niall says “what? No promise is big enough to use star search as collateral for breaking that promise. If you agree with me, start booing this fool who thinks that he can just quit!!”

They boo him. Melanie says “where are you?” Louis says “at the studio, we’re live.” Melanie gasps and says “I'm sorry, they must hate me.” Louis says “no sweetie, they don't even know you. They're mad at me for agreeing.” Melanie says “that's your problem daddy, I can't help it that you fell for my promise since I know you'll never find an office like Lauren's out here or a hospital like the one she is at!! Hehe, I'm an evil genius.” Louis laughs and says “sure princess, you're a genius.” Melanie says “but I am! I’ve been so bad at camp with my medicine, and they're letting me get away with it here!!” Someone giggles and tells her to tell him what she did on Saturday. 

Melanie says “oh yeah, I only took symbicort for two minutes daddy!!” Louis gasps, his jaw drops, his eyes go wide and he says “two minutes?!” Melanie giggles, laughs and says “uh hun!!” Louis says “oh princess, you're going to have a rude awakening when you get home.” Melanie says “no I won't, you will daddy; I'm getting better at dodging and I haven't gone under with the mask on yet. So in my opinion, you're in for the rude awakening.” Louis says “so you think you can out whit and out smart me darling?” Melanie says “I can already out sass you, so yes.” Louis squawks and says “oi, no one out sasses me.” Melanie says “we’ll let Uncle Niall be the judge of that daddy.” Louis says “Niall, tell her she's not sassier than me!!” Niall cracks up and says “everyone!! I’ve got an announcement! Louis’ daughter is sassier than he is!!!” Louis says “see you in the morning princess, I'll talk to you later.” Melanie says “no you won't take me home, and I'll tell you why tomorrow when you get here.” Louis says “oi, no reason can be big enough for me not to take you home tomorrow.” Melanie says “not even me knowing everything?” Louis says “especially that, what else you got princess?” Melanie huffs and says “nothing else, fine, see you tomorrow.” Louis smiles and says “I love you.” Melanie says “I love you, but your super evil daddy.” Louis says “oi, I'm not that.” Melanie says “yes you are evil!!” Louis pouts and says “but.” Melanie says “bye, bye.” Louis says “bye sweetheart.” Louis hangs up. Niall says “are you leaving?” Louis sighs and says “no, she changed her mind.” Niall says “why did she change her mind?”

Louis says “because she's scared.” Niall says “of what?” Louis says “I’ll tell you later, in private.” Niall pouts and says “please, please? What's going on?” Louis says “fine, I'll text it to you guys during the commercial break.” Niall smiles and thanks him. They have another act perform. During the break, the four boys leave and take off their microphones. They go backstage and are followed by a crew. Louis asks them for some privacy please. They leave.

Louis says “she's scared I'm going to take her to an actual emergency room if she has an asthma attack at home. She's used to Lauren in London, the hospital she is at is for children with anxiety with medical professionals. Out here, I have Nicole and Jennifer, whose office is also for kids with anxiety. Both of them are at camp right now, neither can leave yet, and Melanie doesn't realize that their office is similar to Lauren's, but doesn't have any equipment in the rooms.” Niall says “oh poor thing.” Louis says “I know, I know, so I'm going to wait until she’s ready to come home.” Liam says “what did Melanie make you promise?” Louis says “that I wouldn't take her to an ER even if she's having a really really really bad attack. She’d only want Nicole or Samantha.”

Liam says “oh, okay.” They go back to the stage and resume the show. Louis apologizes and they return from commercial break. Their host says “and we’re back! So usually on the show, we have a double elimination or two, plus a triple elimination. This week is the triple elimination.” The audience gasps. The host says “the bottom three acts will go home after your votes are counted. You’ll be able to vote online, over the phone or in our app. We do the eliminations this way so that you, the audience gets to choose who makes it each week.”

They all cheer. The acts finish and they're done at 7. Louis goes home and then helps put the triplets to bed. Cassandra says “how was the show?” Louis says “Melanie called during the show.” Cassandra looks surprised and says “is she ready to come home?” Louis says “no, not yet. She absolutely refuses to come home until Nicole, Jennifer or Samantha are back this way.” Cassandra says “is she taking her medicine?” Louis says “nope, not at all.” Cassandra sighs and says “that's not good.” Louis says “I know, but I have to give her some time.”

Melanie's pov:

That evening, Melanie spends time in the medicine cabin with Samantha and Jennifer as well as Nicole. Nicole leaves as soon as they finish with lights out. Melanie is still wide awake. They move into Demi and Joe's cabin. Melanie lies down in the guest room and tires to sleep. Jennifer stays with her and rubs her back. Samantha tells her a story about her dad, and her uncles. Melanie giggles and tires to picture her dad running with her uncles, before jumping into a golf cart, then driving in circles before getting caught by their own security team. 

Melanie giggles and says “that sounds funny.” Jennifer smiles and says “do you have any embarrassing stories that he wouldn't want his child to know?” Samantha says “no, not really. He was a prankster though, and your uncle Liam once told everyone that it was never a good idea to involve your father in any pranks, or he would take over and make it even messier.” Melanie giggles and laughs. Jennifer giggles and says “you're so lucky to know one direction, Samantha.” Samantha says “what do you mean? I'm not close to one direction at all.” Melanie giggles. Jennifer says “sure Jan.” Samantha says “I'm close to her father, I'm close to her uncles, I'm close to her mother and her father’s best friend.” Jennifer says “oh.” Samantha says “the only perk is being able to know their kiddos, the number of kids they all have and their names. I’ll gladly keep it all secret for your father, uncles and your father’s best friend because I've known them for a few years.” Melanie says “Miss Nicole's known my dad and Harry since 2013, I wonder if she knows any juicy secrets.” Jennifer says “how do you know that?” Melanie says “told me so.” Melanie eventually falls asleep after talking to her dad again. 

Samantha's pov:

Jennifer falls asleep and Samantha waits until it's been two hours since Melanie fell asleep before crashing herself.

Jennifer's pov:

In the morning, they let Melanie stay in bed. Demi, Joe and Nicole walk in to talk with them. They discuss Melanie for a few minutes, before moving onto the rest of the Tomlinson’s.

Jennifer wakes up Melanie for breakfast and they go to the arts and crafts cabin together. Melanie plays with her eggs and only eats a little bit of toast. Jennifer says “sweetheart?” Melanie says “yeah?” Jennifer says “you okay honey?” Melanie shakes her head no and says “I'm not hungry, I don't feel good.” Jennifer says “okay, alright.” They go back to Joe and Demi's cabin to get Melanie's teddy bear, tablet as well as phone. They go into the medicine cabin. Melanie crashes on one of the beds and falls asleep really quickly.

Salvatore walks in and freaks out again. Jennifer is able to coax the night mare out of him and she gets Nicole as well as Samantha. They both talk to Salvatore about his night mare, and they both promise that it was just a really bad dream. Salvatore calms down and sighs in relief. Salvatore chooses Nicole to give him his medicine.

Samantha and Nicole thank her, Nicole couldn't figure out why he was avoiding them. Samantha had her suspicions, but she didn't want to push Salvatore. 

Carlin walks in after lunch, and asks Jennifer to call her mother. Jennifer smiles and calls Carlin’s mother. Carlin’s mother agrees to pick her up and while they wait, Jennifer ask the other four to come to the medicine cabin.

They all arrive and talk to Jennifer individually. They all would feel more comfortable closer to Jennifer if Carlin's going to need her too. Jennifer calls the rest of their parents and they all agree to pick their kids up for a few nights.

Jennifer asks Joe to leave a message for Mister Tomlinson, to call them back. Joe asks why. Jennifer says “just tell him it's urgent and I’ll tell him what's going on.” Joe says “okay.” 

Melanie's pov:

Melanie goes to lunch pretty late, and barely eats anything again. Melanie breaks down crying because Joe walks in to tell them that Mister Tomlinson answered, but got upset with Joe for not knowing what was wrong. Jennifer comforts her and takes her back to the medicine cabin. Samantha tries to help too, but Jennifer says “can you or Nicole work on her father instead?” Samantha says “yeah, sure.” Nicole tires him and he doesn't answer. Samantha calls his house phone and says “hi Cassandra or Louie, it's Samantha from camp, there are quite a few things going on with Melanie.” Samantha gives them two numbers to call back.

Jennifer is able to give Melanie albuterol. Samantha and Nicole leave the cabin. Jennifer wipes away Melanie's tears and comforts her the whole time. The five kids stuff is brought into the cabin by Joe and Demi. Their medication bags are sorted too. Carlin's mother arrives first and thanks them for calling. She waits for the other parents so that they can all ask Jennifer questions. The other parents arrive and they all hug their children. Cara’s mother says “so are you going to head back too?” Jennifer says “right now, I can't, because we can't get a hold of her father.” Samantha walks in and says “Jennifer?” Jennifer says “yeah?” Samantha says “Joe said she barley ate lunch.” Jennifer says “she barely ate breakfast either, but I don't know if that's typical or what.” Samantha says “okay, I’ll try him again.” 

Samantha's pov:

Samantha leaves the cabin and heads towards the opening area of the parking lot to call Louis. Louis says “hi Samantha, what's going on? Cassandra said you left a message on the house phone?” Samantha says “hi Louie, quite a few things. First of all, is it normal for Melanie to not eat a lot? I guess she didn't eat much at breakfast or lunch.” Louis says “her not eating could be any number of things.” Samantha says “second thing is that Jennifer might need to leave for a few days.” Louis says “how does that effect my child? I mean there's you and Nicole still.” Samantha says “Jennifer's been the only one able to calm Melanie down at night.” Louis says “what do you mean?” Samantha says “she's been hyperventilating, she's been refusing to even try to sleep, and every time we think she's asleep, she's awake but we don't even realize it. It's like she's pretending to be asleep to see who actually leaves.” Louis says “that is not normal Samantha, at all. Can I talk to her please?” Samantha says “sure. If my phone drops the call, call me back on the other number I left Cassandra.” Louis says “okay, great, thanks.” Samantha returns to the cabin and says “Melanie?” Melanie says “yeah?” Samantha says “here, your dad wants to talk to you.”

Melanie's pov:

Louis says “hi princess.” Melanie says “hi daddy.” Louis says “what's going on sweetheart?” Melanie says “what do you mean?” Louis says “I heard your not sleeping at night.” Melanie's eyes go wide and she says “you pinky promised not to tell him!!!” Louis says “Melanie Grace Tomlinson, what kind of pinky promises are you making the counselors keep?!” Melanie gulps and says “none.” Louis says “oi, don't even try to pretend you haven't made pinky promises.” Melanie says “here.” Melanie gives the phone to Jennifer. Jennifer says “hi.” 

Louis’ pov:

Louis says “hi, who is this?” Jennifer says “Miss Jennifer.” Louis says “ah, the infamous Miss Jennifer that I've heard so much about from Mister Horan.” Niall gasps and says “Miss Jennifer?! I haven't spoken to her yet all summer.” 

Jennifer says “is it normal for her to barely eat breakfast?” Louis says “depends, what did she have for breakfast?” Jennifer says “eggs and toast.” Louis says “what did she have for lunch?” Jennifer says “peanut butter and jelly, Connie thought it was an insult because you said that we could never go wrong with peanut butter and jelly, that your kids would always eat it.” Louis says “can you have Connie check the bread labels?” Jennifer says “sure.” Jennifer walkie talkies for Connie. Connie says “yes?” Jennifer says “I have Melanie's dad on the phone, he asked if you could check the bread that Melanie had today.” Connie says “oh sure, let me check.” Connie says “got the bread that's in the section for his children.” Louis says “there's usually a spot that says may contain or contains and then lists common food allergy foods.” Jenifer tells Connie what he said. Connie says “contains milk and eggs.” Louis says “there's the answer, she's allergic to eggs and milk. She's extremely smart, she knows when bread doesn't taste right, and she could've not touched the eggs thinking that it was regular eggs.”

Jennifer tells Connie. Connie apologizes, she didn't even realize it. Louis promises to pick up Melanie right away.

Niall's pov:

On Wednesday, Niall feels faint again and ends up close to passing out. Louis, Liam and Zayn take care of him. Louis calls Kristen. Kristen says “hello?” Louis says “hi, Niall pretty much just passed out, can we meet you at your office?” Kristen groans and says “I'm not at my office, my child had a problem, I needed to pick her up.” Louis says “you have a child?!” Kristen says “yes! Not everything is your business.” Louis says “I know, sorry.” Kristen says “take her to my office, ask one of the nurses to do a pregnancy test and there's your answer for now.” Louis says “okay, but I have to leave right after that to pick up my child.” Kristen says “that's fine, I have to take my child home and then I’ll be switching off with my husband to be able to work for a few hours.” Louis hangs up after thanking her.

The two of them leave and Harry joins them. Harry takes care of Niall so that Louis can go to camp.

Melanie's pov:

The lady sighs in relief and says “he hung up on me.” Melanie lights up because her tablet rings. Louis says “hi princess, I'm stopping at home to get something and then I’ll be right there. Sound good?” Melanie says “you’re coming here?” Louis says “yeah, I have to find your bread in the kitchen or show Joe which one to order. Or take you home for a few days.”

Melanie says “does the quadruple double triple pinky swear still stand?” Louis giggles and says “yes sweetheart, of course it does.” Melanie sighs in relief.

Louis’ pov:

Louis goes home, gets Melanie's cuddly doggie and says “I have to pick up Melanie, do any of you want to go with me?” Amy says “nope.” Heather says “no.” Paul says “no thanks!! I'm scared of her.” Louis giggles and says “okay.”

Louis arrives to camp around three. Melanie's stuff is in the main office already, except for her medicine bag and cuddly beary. Demi brings in the cooler bag and says “found it, gosh.” Joe says “where was it?” Demi says “our cabin.” Joe says “seriously?” Demi says “seriously, plugged into an outlet in the living area.” Joe laughs and says “just glad you found it.”

Louis goes to find Melanie in the medicine cabin. Louis smiles fondly at his daughter sound asleep on a pink bed. Samantha says “hello Mister Tomlinson.” Louis says “hi Samantha, how's she doing with medicine?” Samantha says “putting up a huge fight. You’ll need these.” Samantha pulls out monkey masks that are disposable. Louis says “I have two at home, I didn't pack them because I knew Melanie and Jordana would fight over them every day.” Samantha says “that makes sense, they both are really only using the monkey here.” Louis says “I'll order more, but not too much.” Samantha says “one more thing.” Samantha gets out the bigger straps and says “this is the young adult size; I don't know how she'll be for you, but for us, she's only okay with this size.” Louis says “seriously? She's been that bad?” Samantha says “yes.” Louis says “but I had her taking it so regularly at home ahead of time.” Samantha says “yes and there is a huge difference between you, her father giving it to her and one of us.” Louis says “true.” 

Nicole walks in and says “is Jennifer seriously leaving?” Samantha says “I don't know, why?” Nicole says “because the few that came here because of me left the weekend of the 16th. Because I was supposed to leave, and now Jennifer is leaving, so I can't because Joe will be understaffed for the two cabins.” Samantha says “no he won't, if both of you need to leave, it's fine. I’ve got Julie and Megan still. We’ll just tell the kids to only go to one of the two cabins.”

Nicole says “how many stethey sets did she bring down here?” Samantha says “no idea, I think all twenty eight.” Nicole gasps and says “seriously?!” Samantha says “yeah, they're all over the two cabins.” Louis eyes go wide and he whispers “how many are around Melanie?” Samantha gulps and whispers “no idea! Three whole drawers full?” Louis jaw drops. Nicole whispers “hey, you’ve seen the rainbow, no way could we have left behind even one of those colors. It’d be a crime.” Louis giggles and whispers “true, any of mine seen the whole rainbow?” Nicole grins and whispers “Nathan, but that's the only one.” 

Louis says “so what phones have you been calling me on?” Samantha says “oi, I'm only calling you on this one or the one in her cabin.” Louis looks surprised and says “really?” Samantha says “yes, here.” Samantha gives him the number for the medicine cabin. Louis plugs it into his phone. Nicole says “I started calling your house phone in the morning and at night for the medicine since you're at the studio so irregularly.” Louis says “sorry, I know it's extremely hard to keep track of.”

Jennifer walks in and says “hey.” Samantha says “how many stetheys did you bring?” Jennifer says “I think six sets.” Samantha says “oh wow.” Jennifer says “last year, I didn't think two was enough.” Samantha says “oh, okay, so you were thinking three for each cabin?” Jennifer says “exactly.” Samantha says “I’d say just to leave two sets here, especially if both of you are going.” Jennifer says “woah, you’re going too?” Nicole says “I thought of it, I mean his children are really the only ones I'm helping with, but they're also okay with Megan or Julie, or even Samantha.” Samantha says “I think both of you should talk to Joseph, and Demi.” They agree. They both leave.

Joe walks in and says “what's going on? Why's Jennifer trying to leave?” Samantha says “because five of the 20 kids left, and the others are okay with me too.” Joe says “oh, why's Nicole leaving?” Samantha says “because none of her patients are here anymore, they all left over the weekend once Jennifer was here.” Joe says “oh yeah.” Samantha says “lost like five, gained ten or something.” Joe says “true.” Samantha says “I think if Louis is taking Melanie home for a few nights, Emily or Jenna will go back to night duty for the girls. That frees up Demi for your kids.” Joe says “oh, well what will we do?” Samantha says “honestly?” Joe says “yes.” Samantha grins and says “we use the time that both of them are gone to completely get rid of whatever you don't like in the other cabin.”

Melanie's awake, and says “daddy!!” Louis says “Melanie!!” Louis kisses her forehead and says “ready to go home?” Melanie says “yes!” Louis says “good.” Melanie says “wait, I gotta say goodbye to miss Samantha first.” Louis giggles and says “Mister Joe's here too.” Melanie grins wider and says “perfect.” Joe says “hey Melanie?” Melanie says “what?” Joe says “Miss Jennifer and Miss Nicole are leaving. What do you want them to take from the first aid cabin?” Melanie says “Salvatore said they have so many stetheys, it's not even funny, so all of those.” Joe says “okay.” Louis says “I’d vote any equipment that isn't a pulse oxy or a stethey, those are the only things most of my children are okay with.” Joe says “oh I agree, can't believe Nicole brought some of the stuff she did.”

Samantha says “oh, keep the forehead thermometers.” Joe agrees and says “those are easier to clean anyways.” Samantha says “exactly my point.” 

Louis goes with Melanie to the other cabin. Melanie hugs Miss Jennifer goodbye and then hugs Miss Megan. Melanie whispers something into her ear. Megan promises that she will. Melanie thanks her and goes over to Louis. They leave after getting all of her stuff. Louis gives the tablet to the other girls. Hope has one and Olivia keeps the tablet in her bag. Louis kisses all of them and then takes Melanie to the SUV. Melanie says “yay!! Cuddles!!” Melanie snatches cuddly doggie from her car seat and snuggles both of her stuffed animals in her arms. Louis giggles, buckles her in and kisses her forehead. Melanie sighs in contempt. Louis smiles and puts all of her stuff into the back of the SUV. 

Louis gives Melanie her cookies. Melanie says “thanks daddy, I'm starving.” Louis giggles and kisses her head. Melanie moans and says “cookies, yumm.” Louis laughs out loud. Louis shuts the trunk area and then sees Nicole. Nicole says “bye Louie.” Louis says “bye Nicole.” Nicole says “by the way, we need to talk about her sometime before she goes back to camp.” Louis says “about?” Nicole says “her non verbal tendencies.” Louis groans and says “I told Joseph that she was non verbal before camp, back in February. He assured me that they could handle her non verbal.” Nicole says “what?” Louis says “oh, she's got a whole set of tendencies, I call it her distress signals.” Nicole's eyes go wide and she says “you’re kidding?” Louis says “no, I'll tell you everything over the phone, not here in the parking lot.” Nicole says “okay, sounds good.” Louis says “did she ever make eye contact with someone from across the room?” Nicole looks surprised and says “yes, she looked at me one time.” Louis says “who was she with?” Nicole says “me, Jennifer, Samantha, Joe, Demi and Emily.” Louis looks surprised and says “what was the situation?” Nicole says “albuterol.” Louis frowns and says “she can't handle an audience with her medications, six adults? That's a huge audience, she's used to only one adult.” Nicole says “really?” Louis says “really.” Nicole says “here, Jennifer and Samantha have been doing it, that way one of them could hold her.” Louis says “no, not a good idea. She's a lot like Harry with her anxiety; whoever is holding her, she'll see as good person or bad person, whoever is doing the medicine, good or bad.” Nicole says “really? Harry thought that?” Louis says “all of the time, constantly switched too, and it got to a point that he could only see both of you as bad. I don't want that for Melanie, I can't have her get to the point that she only views Lauren as a safe person.” Nicole looks surprised and says “oh wow.” Louis promises to call her later so that they can talk. Nicole thanks him.

Louis gets into the SUV. Melanie says “who were you talking to?” Louis smiles, looks at her and says “Miss Nicole, she wanted to make sure I knew about your non verbal tendency.” Melanie says “how does she know? I didn't tell her.” Louis says “well my sweetheart, you remind Nicole a lot of someone else.” Melanie says “who?” Louis smiles and says “Harry, so do you want to talk now or at home?” Melanie says “can we talk now?” Louis says “of course sweet pea.”

Melanie says “I found someone that I like, I really like her.” Louis says “who sweetie?” Melanie grins and says “Miss Samantha.” Louis smiles and says “I'm not surprised by that at all.” Melanie gasps and says “why not?!” Louis laughs and says “what has miss Samantha told you?” Melanie huffs and says “that she's known you for a few years, but that's it. Every time I asked, she said it's private confidential information.” Louis giggles and says “good, excellent.” Melanie squawks and says “dad!” Louis giggles and says “what?” Melanie huffs and says “not funny.” Melanie pouts.

Louis sees them packing up three SUVs worth of stuff. Melanie looks surprised and says “holy shit.” Louis says “got that right.” Melanie sees something and shrieks. Louis moves out of the front and takes her out of the SUV. Louis holds her and walks with her back to the main office. Melanie says “I want to go home.” Louis says “I know, but first we’re talking to Joseph.” Melanie grins and says “is mister Joe in trouble?” Louis smirks and says “yes baby.” Melanie snickers, giggles and says “I'm going to pretend to be asleep, so I can ease drop.” Louis giggles and says “that's my baby.” Melanie hides her head in his neck and shuts her eyes.

Louis knows she's doing it to not see equipment. Louis takes her into the main office and says “who's idea was it to bring that much fucking equipment here?” Joe's eyes go wide and he says “not mine Mister Tomlinson, why?” Louis says “my child freaked out in my car over the sight of all of their equipment that they're packing up.”

Joe says “Samantha's in charge of what they're taking away.” Louis says “oh, okay.” Louis goes to find Samantha. Samantha's surprised to see him and Melanie. Louis says “hi, she got upset at the sight of all of the equipment, freaked out.” Samantha rubs Melanie's back and says “poor thing. I'm so sorry she saw everything that they brought. I'm just trying to limit the amount of equipment we have. They brought so many heart monitors, which was extremely careless on their part. It's summer camp for crying out loud.” Louis says “can I pack blue tooth ones for my children? To bring back here?” Samantha says “what kind of blue tooth?” Louis smirks and says “all of them are completely wireless, some have a display right on the pulse oxey, others have no display and connect to a tablet.”

Samantha says “you'd be willing to send them down to camp?” Louis says “of course, best part is that all of the tablets are connected to my account, so the app is already on the three tablets that the kids brought here.” Samantha says “oi, I wish you would've told me about these sooner.” Louis giggles and says “sorry about that, what have you told my child?” Samantha says “nothing, why?” Louis says “just wondering.” Samantha says “she's been grilling us about her mother, but I told her that's a conversation to have with you, not us.” Louis says “thanks, I appreciate that.” Samantha asks Nicole, Jennifer, Megan and Julie to stop for twenty minutes so that Louis can leave with Melanie.

They all stop taking things to the parking lot. Louis takes Melanie back to the SUV and finally is able to leave. Melanie calms down completely. Louis says “fire away with what happened at camp love.” Melanie says “I got scared a lot at night time.” Louis says “little scared or terrified scared?” Melanie says “terrified scared.” Louis says “oh sweet princess.” Melanie giggles and says “speaking of that, I heard every interview.” Louis says “seriously?” Melanie snickers, giggles and says “Taylor Swift’s daughter, Brittney is obsessed with you. She's even more obsessed with us, because we’re completely anonymous.” Louis says “oh lovely, does she know your mine?” Melanie smirks and says “nope.” Louis giggles and says “I have some plans for the two of us this week.” Melanie says “what kind of plans?” Louis says “well you know how I did the radio interview and talked about Christmas?” Melanie says “yes, do you need my help with purchasing american girl dolls daddy?” Louis grins and says “no, I don't need help on that front. I've got a bit of an american girl expert that is taking me there this month. I was thinking you could go to one of the radio stations with me and prank one of my friends.” Melanie says “okay!!” Louis says “his name is Santa clause.” Melanie says “oh boy.” 

Louis says “and he said he loves Oreos.” Melanie giggles, snickers and says “normal oreos, oh classic switch out for a gluten free milk free Oreo instead.” Louis says “that's exactly why you're my child.” Melanie grins and giggles. Louis smiles at her and then they get to the house. Louis brings her stuff in while she is focused on her stuffed animals. Melanie hugs Cassandra tightly and starts crying. Cassandra says “oh sweetheart, I missed you too, don't cry sweetie.” Louis kisses Melanie and says “Amy, heather, Paul! We're home.” They rush over and hug both of them. Melanie lets Cassandra carry her into the kitchen. Louis brings her cuddly doggie. Melanie hugs the stuffed dog super tightly, cries more and says “I can't do camp anymore.” Louis coos and says “okay, alright Melanie. I won't take you back to camp again. Okay? Unless you change your mind and want to go back for a few weeks.” Melanie calms down and says “okay.”

Louis says “do you want to talk?” Melanie nods her head and says “yes please.” Louis says “where love?” Melanie says “your room or stuffy land.” Louis takes Melanie up to his room and gets more stuffed animals. The triplets join them for snuggles. Melanie says “what did miss Nicole tell you?” Louis says “I told her about you tending to look across the room when you're upset and make eye contact with someone.” Melanie gulps. Louis says “she said that you did that a few times, specifically one time in your cabin.” Melanie says “yeah, I wanted Miss Emily to leave and mister Joe, plus miss Demi, so I looked at her, hoping she'd understand. She didn't and Miss Samantha kicked all of them out.” Louis says “oh sweetie.” Melanie says “it was okay though, cause miss Nicole took equipment out of my cabin with her.” Louis says “what else happened at camp love?”

Melanie says “a lot.” Louis says “do you want to talk about it?” Melanie nods her head and says “Miss Jennifer used stetheys on other campers, and if she knew I was there, she'd have me move away so that I couldn't see her doing that.” Louis says “oh Mel.” Melanie says “Miss Nicole scared me with a normal mask, made me go 10 minutes with symbicort and she used a stethey on me when she promised she wouldn't!” Louis coos and says “oh my baby girl, I'm so so sorry, I had no idea the two of them would be like that.” Melanie says “the only one who wasn't like that was Samantha, but she'd make me feel anxious in other ways.” Louis says “how?” Melanie says “knowing what mask I needed, knowing exactly how to get it on me without scaring me, and worst of all, knowing when I needed someone to hold me.” Louis says “oh sweetie pie.” Melanie says “oh and one thing that really scared me was her holding my hands in my cabin and looking at my nails super closely.” Louis says “during an asthma attack?” Melanie nods her head. 

Louis says “well your nails being a different color is a sign of a bad asthma attack, so she wasn't trying to scare you, she was trying to figure out how bad you were without touching you with any equipment.” Melanie looks surprised and says “oh.” Melanie calms down and says “I didn't know that.” Louis smiles and says “do you want to know something?” Melanie nods her head. Louis says “I learned the most about asthma attacks from Samantha, I was already a pro by the time I met Nicole, so she wasn't very helpful.” Melanie looks surprised and giggles. Louis says “I've known miss Samantha since before you were born, and the reason why she scared you so much is because she's the one we talked to before summer camp started, about your anxiety with maskys, she's the one that helped give me ideas.” Melanie says “oh yeah.” Louis says “her knowing that you needed to be held is my fault baby, I talked to her the day I dropped off the camp forms. I talked to her on the phone too. I made sure she knew that you were used to being held constantly with medicines.”

Melanie grins and says “wow.” Louis says “I'm sorry sweet pea; second thing that I want to do with you before you go back to camp is.” Melanie says “what?” Louis says “how would you feel about touring an office with me?” Melanie says “what kind of office?” Louis says “an asthma office.” Melanie looks surprised and says “do I have to?” Louis says “nope, I was going to call them and ask, but only if you're interested.” Melanie says “okay. Can I think about it?” Louis says “of course sweetheart.” Melanie says “okay.” Cassandra says “dinner time!!” Melanie goes with Louis downstairs. 

Melanie says “what's for dinner?” Cassandra says “pasta!” Melanie says “yum!!” Cassandra serves the pasta. Melanie says “what kind of pasta is this?” Cassandra says “it's gluten free and dairy free spaghetti.” Melanie says “wow.” Cassandra says “no veggies in the sauce either, that way it doesn't upset your stomach.”

Melanie grins and says “thanks.” Casandra smiles and says “no problem sweetie.” They all eat together. Melanie plays with her food a bit before trying a bit. Melanie is surprised. Louis giggles and says “here, try this.” Louis spins her fork a bit in the spaghetti. Melanie gasps and says “wow, that's fun looking.” Melanie undoes what Louis did and tries it herself. Melanie giggles and puts it in her mouth. Melanie says “I can play with it and no one will stare.” Louis says “look at me sweetheart.” Melanie looks at him. Louis says “be honest, okay?” Melanie nods her head. Louis says “do you need an anxiety day or two?” Melanie nods her head a lot. Louis kisses her forehead and whispers “okay, done.”

Louis calls into the show and production assures him that everything is okay. Niall is there, Liam is filling in for him, Zayn is there and Taylor is there. Louis thanks them.

Melanie's pov:

That evening, Melanie gets changed into pajamas and crawls into her dad's bed. Amy joins them. Amy says “daddy?” Louis says “yes Amy?” Amy smirks and says “when's your new friend staying over again?” Louis eyes go wide, he squeaks and says “Ams!!” Amy giggles, laughs, snickers and says “what? Don't blame the messenger, we just want to know when they'll be spending the night here again.” Amy smirks. Louis says “um actually, I was going to spend the night at their place this weekend.” Melanie's eyes go wide, her jaw drops, she gasps and says “what?!” Louis blushes and says “we’re going on a date Friday night and I'm spending the night there. Then we’re going to American girl on Saturday morning.” Melanie frowns and says “what if I'm still here?” Louis grins and says “then you’ll have to stay an extra night for cuddles.” Melanie pouts and says “I was hoping you’d say I could come too.” Louis says “oh princess, tell you what, I could set up air mattresses in the living room and you can have a night with Cassandra, Amy, Heather and Paul.” Melanie smiles and says “okay, I’ll try it.” Louis smiles wide and says “yay, thank you baby girl. We’ll go pick out air mattresses because we left them all in London.” Louis pouts. They giggle.

The three of them fall asleep around nine thirty. Melanie bursts into laughter. Louis says “what's so funny?!” Melanie just snickers and says “you didn't even try to give me symbicort.” Louis eyes go wide, he groans and says “okay, okay, we’ll go do it now.” Melanie says “no!! Morning.” Louis kisses her head and says “thank you sweetpea for telling me that I forgot, I promise I won't forget again.” Melanie smirks and says “okay then, I promise I'm not making it easy on you.” Louis says “I’d expect nothing less.”


	29. Chapter 29: Santa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Melanie and Louis spend the day together, and prank Santa clause.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this is so late, but I started to second guess chapter 30 and then I got super blocked feeling with writing. It's better now, because I took a few days off from writing this story and I am starting to feel refocused. Also my chronic pain really drains my energy and I've been typing away like a mad woman for weeks now with this story. My hands need a break, and I'm starting to feel like this update schedule I decided on was insane. I was mass producing 3 to 4 chapters a week, just to have a few days breaks, but the more I'm doing, the worse I'm feeling. I'm very very sorry. I was thinking of having a second part to this story, but I think it'll just be an epilogue instead.

Melanie's pov:

The next morning, Melanie sleeps until 7:30. Louis says “good morning Melly!!” Melanie groans and says “ugh! Five more minutes.” Louis giggles and says “oh I wish baby, but we gotta go eat breakfast, get dressed, get symbicort in you, and head to the studio, you're going to work with me.” Melanie sits up fast and says “really?” Louis says “yep!”

Melanie gets up out of bed super fast and her dad bursts into giggles. They go downstairs. There is a nebulizer all set up already. Melanie whines and says “no medicine.” Louis says “oi, you promised me last night you'd take it this morning.” Melanie pouts and says “it wasn't a pinky promise so there for it doesn't count.”

Louis scoops her up, gives her a raspberry and says “you are my silly little one.” Melanie smirks and says “I know.”

Louis changes the filter on Melanie's nebulizer and packs some for the other nebulizers at camp. Melanie eats breakfast, then runs upstairs to get dressed. Melanie smirks because she got out of symbicort. Melanie's eyes go wide because her dad is waiting for her. Louis says “can we talk baby girl?” Melanie says “about?” Louis kisses her forehead and says “your medicines.” Melanie looks surprised, but says “okay.” They go to Louis’ room.

Louis’ pov:

In the hallway, Louis notices Melanie biting her lips, grabbing onto his hand super tightly and just screaming that her anxiety is super super high.

Louis stops, scoops her up into his arms and whispers into her ear “you’re alright Melanie, you’re okay, daddy's got you.” Melanie nods her head. Louis kisses her forehead and whispers quietly “do you need a completely non verbal day baby girl?” Melanie nods her head a lot. Louis kisses her forehead and whispers “okay, alright. Do you remember how we do symby at home?” 

Melanie nods her head. Louis kisses her forehand and says “are you sure pumpkin? You were bitting your lips and you look like you're about to burst into tears.” Melanie just starts sobbing. Louis takes her into his room and comforts her. Louis wipes away Melanie's tears, kisses her hands, holds her tightly in his arms and gets her ear against his heart. Louis says “let it out Mel, just let it all out.” Melanie finally stops crying a few minutes later and Louis wipes her tears away with a tissue. Louis kisses her head and runs his hand through her hair. Louis rocks her a bit too. 

Louis stops after she calms down more and says “you alright now?” Melanie says “yes.” Louis kisses her head and says “do you want to talk about what's upsetting you?” Melanie says “nope.” Louis says “do you want to do your medicine right here upstairs?” Melanie says “yes please.” Louis leaves and returns with the nebulizer, symbicort, the parts and a monkey mask. Louis sets everything up and puts the nebulizer on his bed. 

Melanie's pov:

Melanie feels exhausted already from crying and she's surprised by her father holding her in his lap before getting the medicine into the cup. Melanie realizes that she's forgotten how her dad does her medicine and she's going to have a huge adjustment again if she goes back to camp. Louis gets the mask on her face, slides the strap over her head and kisses her cheek. Melanie says “you were right; I forgot.” Louis pouts and says “oh sweetie, it's alright. How many people are doing this at camp?” Melanie says “two.” Louis says “who sweetie?” Melanie says “Miss Jennifer and Miss Samantha.” Louis says “oh, alright, so one of them is doing the mask and the other is holding you?” Melanie nods her head and says “yeah.” Louis says “I mean I don't do anything too special.” Melanie giggles and says “yes you do.” Louis says “what?” Melanie says “you can read my mind, they can't.” Louis giggles and says “that's true baby girl.” Louis turns on the nebulizer and holds her tightly. Melanie snuggles into his chest and shuts her eyes. Melanie smiles when he tells her a story about him sending twitter into a meltdown last weekend, who knew that tweeting from a restaurant would make the whole country go nuts. Melanie giggles and says “they love you.” Louis says “they don't love me!” Melanie says “yeah hun!! They better love you.” Louis giggles and says “you should tell that to Ryan Seacrest today.” Melanie says “oh!! What can I tell him?” Louis says “nothing.” Melanie pouts and says “why not?” Louis says “because I prefer to keep you all out of the public eye.” Melanie says “fine.”

They leave over a half hour later because of Louis having to pack her an activity bag, a nebulizer bag, all of his work stuff and her having to grab cuddly doggie. Louis also grabs the cooler, a vest, a jacket and a thermometer. Melanie giggles. Louis grins and they go to the SUV. Louis gets Melanie buckled, puts the bags in the front and then gets into his side. Melanie says “you forgot the cookies.” Louis says “I know, we're going to the store to get new packages.” Melanie says “oh, good idea!!”

They stop at the grocery store and Melanie sits in the cart with the seats. Melanie snickers and giggles with Louis. Louis says “alright, what fake oreos do you want to give Santa?” Melanie smirks and says “milk free!!” Louis laughs and says “he’s gonna totally spit them out.” Melanie giggles and says “that's what I want to happen.” Melanie grabs her cookies and says “these are mine afterwards.” Louis giggles and says “of course they are baby.” Louis checks the back of the package that Melanie grabbed to make sure it's gluten free, dairy free and egg free. Louis smiles and says “all good.” Melanie says “yay.” 

Louis grabs the gluten free ones too. Melanie says “yuck, sickening.” Louis says “I know, it's the milk and the eggs.” Melanie drops them in the cart and then gently places her cookies in the cart. Louis laughs and they go to the normal oreos. Melanie throws them in the cart and says “bad oreos!! YOU SUCK!!” Louis bursts out laughing. Melanie grins and giggles too. A person says “oreos do not suck!!” Melanie says “yes they do!!!” 

The person says “oh my god!! You're Louis Tomlinson!!!” Melanie snorts and says “him?! You think he's Louis Tomlinson?!” The person says “who are you?” Louis says “yes, I am Louis Tomlinson, but we’re in a hurry.” Melanie says “where's cuddly doggie?!” Louis says “oh fuck, I thought you left it in the car. Did you bring it with you?” Melanie sighs in relief and says “no, you're right.” Louis says “thank god, never would've gotten you to sleep tonight without it.” Melanie says “got that right.” They leave the store quickly and Melanie calms down as soon as she's reunited with her stuffed doggie. Melanie says “I hate people.” Louis kisses her forehead and whispers “I know, I promise this will be quick.” Melanie says “yeah right, why couldn't the triplets have done this with you?” Louis says “because they wouldn't have been good at hiding that they're not oreos.” Melanie says “true.” Louis leaves the cookies with her and then gets into the front.

Louis drives to the radio station and calls James to find out how warm the studio is. Jame says “hey Louie!! We're waiting for you, what's taking so long?” Louis says “hey James, we’re in the parking lot, how warm is the studio?” James says “excuse me? How warm is the studio?” The person says “um like 65.” Louis says “thanks James.” 

Louis hangs up and says “we’ll have to mess with the vest inside too.” Melanie says “okay.” Louis puts the vest on her and puts icepacks in it. Melanie brings cuddly doggie. 

Louis brings the nebulizer bag, the cooler bag, her jacket and the cookies. They go inside and up to the floor that Ryan is at.

Louis checks the temperature of the vest. Melanie snuggles with cuddly doggie. Melanie sees Santa, grins and says “SANTA!!!” The Santa smiles wide and says “hello there Melanie!!” Melanie gasps and says “you really are Santa!!” 

Louis’ pov:

James says “why of course I'm Santa! Who else would I be?” Melanie says “I don't know, that's a good question.” James says “what are you wearing?” Melanie says “it's an ice pack vest.” Melanie puts on the jacket too because it's snuggly. Melanie hugs her stuffed dog and says “are you sure you want to eat the cookies I brought you?” Santa says “yes!”

The three of them go inside. Ryan says “hi, we're on a commercial break.”

Melanie grins and says “hi!!” Melanie turns to Louis and says “can I tell them my name?” Louis says “I’d prefer if you didn't, these guys tend to be gossipers as soon as we leave.” Ryan gasps and says “I’ve never gossiped.” Melanie says “uh hun, what about last week?” Ryan says “what do you mean?” Melanie smirks and says “I was watching Miss Swift with her daughter Britney, you spilled the triplets so fast it wasn't even funny.” Ryan's jaw drops. Melanie smirks. James bursts into laughter. Melanie smiles wide and giggles with him. James says “oh my goodness, I never thought I’d get to witness your sass in person.” Melanie high fives James. Ryan says “okay so we have the camera off for now, but it's right there.” Louis says “oh, okay.” Melanie hides her face in Louis arms. Ryan says “should we keep it off?” Louis says “yes please; I’d still like to keep her face private.” Ryan says “oh, okay.” 

Ryan says “can we get the oreos out here?” Melanie says “no mister Ryan, we brought oreos.” Ryan says “oh, okay.” Melanie looks at Louis. Louis holds up the bag of cookies and says “right here.” James says “oh wow!”

They bring in a paper plate. They put head phones on Melanie. Melanie freaks out and whimpers. Louis takes the headphones off of her and says “oi, what the hell were you thinking?” The lady says “it's just headphones, I thought she’d want to hear everything.” Louis scoops her up into his arms and says “no, you snuck up from behind and put something on my child without her permission.” The lady leaves quickly fearing Louis’ protectiveness. 

Louis rubs her back and whispers things into her ear. Louis quietly whispers “are you alert love?” Melanie nods her head. Louis whispers “are you in fuzzy head space?” Melanie nods her head again. 

Ryan says “hello everyone, we are back.” James says “hi, I'm back!!” Ryan says “yes, Santa is back. Also we have a special guest, who's brought another super special guest with him.” Louis leaves the room with Melanie. Ryan says “well that was extremely weird. Can someone check on them?” James says “I will!”

In the hallway, Louis calls Samantha and tells her that Mel is in fuzzy head space. Samantha asks where they are. Louis says “radio station, someone put head phones on her, snuck up from behind.” Samantha says “oh dear lord.”

Melanie's pov:

Melanie hears Louis talking to Samantha, and then hears Samantha's voice through the phone. Samantha says “have you tried to get her back up yet?” Louis says “no, I don't know what to tell her, because it wasn't caused by her usual triggers.” Samantha says “okay, can I try?” Louis says “yes please.” Louis takes it off of speaker and puts the phone against Melanie's ear. Samantha cooos and says “hi sweetheart, you’re okay, you’re safe honey. Your dad will protect you, I know you're scared. I’ll call Jennifer and give your dad her number. Just breathe Melanie, you're okay, there's no equipment around you.” Melanie comes back up, cries a bit and says “promise?” Samantha says “I can't promise you that pumpkin; because I don't know for sure.” Melanie whimpers, hyperventilates and panics. Louis looks up, sees James and says “oh good, can you grab the back pack?” James says “me?!” Louis says “yes Santa, can you please help me by grabbing the backpack in there?” James says “yes sir!” James leaves quickly.

Louis takes the phone from Melanie and Samantha tells him she's calling Jennifer. James returns and says “okay, I'm here with the backpack.” Louis says “thanks Santa.” Louis keeps Melanie close to him with one arm and works on opening the back pack. James says “can I help at all? Maybe call an ambulance or something?” Louis says “no, it's just a bit of a panic attack James, chill out mate. You're going to make the situation worse and then this panic attack will escalate.” Louis gets cuddly bear out of the bag. Melanie gasps and snatches the bear. Melanie snuggles both of them to herself and lets Louis comfort her. James sighs in relief and takes off the hat, wig and beard. Louis says “you alright James?” James says “yeah, sorry, just got a bit freaked out, I’ve never witnessed a panic attack before, pretty scary.” Melanie glares and says “try having a panic attack, then come complain to me, fake Santa.” Louis giggles and says “Melanie, this is James Corden, he is my friend and filling in for Santa today.” Melanie says “oh.” James says “sorry if I'm disappointing you.” Melanie smiles and says “no, not at all.” Louis says “sorry I packed both.” Melanie says “are you serious daddy? You're apologizing for bringing back up stuffies?” Louis giggles and says “yes?” Melanie giggles, laughs, sighs and says “thanks.” Louis kisses her forehead and says “better now?” Melanie says “much better.” Louis says “we’re going to go straight home after this.” Melanie says “no work?” Louis says “sorry, not this time, way too many people and label isn't a good idea either. You're uncles will want to hold you constantly all day.” Melanie whines and says “uh, they're all so clingy!! Okay, that's fine.” 

James gasps and looks shocked. Melanie grins wide, smirks at James and says “what?” James says “you have him wrapped around your finger.” Melanie grins so wide and says “no I don't, he makes the decisions Santa.” James says “sure Jan, he makes the decisions. I don't believe you at all, as a matter of fact, I'm watching you.” Melanie says “actually I'm watching you.” James says “me?!” Melanie says “uh huh, I see the way you look at daddy. You're jealous that he's all mine!” James cracks up and says “no I'm not.” Melanie glares harder, hugs Louis tighter and says “he’s my daddy, not yours.” James puts his hands up and says “okay, alright, I surrender.” Melanie sighs in relief and calms down. Louis instantly realizes that Melanie is scared of loosing him because everyone wants him so badly. Louis kisses her head and decides that they have to start coming first again all of the time, even while away at camp. He's been letting work be first, but he needs to make them all a priority.

Louis says “James?” James says “yeah?” Louis says “thanks for grabbing the back pack, saved the day mate.” James says “no problem, it was really heavy though for just a teddy bear.” Louis says “it's got a nebby in it too, that's why it's so heavy.” James says “okay? No idea what that is.” Louis says “it's very expensive, so don't break it.” James says “yes sir.” James puts the beard, wing and hat back on before going back into the room with the bag. 

Louis carries Melanie back into the room and says “so sorry about that.” Ryan says “no problem, we’re playing songs.” Louis puts Melanie down near the desk again. Melanie stays gripping onto his arm. 

Louis moves the chair and sits down with her in his lap. Melanie giggles and snuggles into him with her back to the camera. James says “oh my god, it is hot in here. Are you sure it's at 65?! It feels like it's at 68.” Ryan bursts into laughter. Louis says “what is the temperature though, seriously?” Someone says “um 63, we could turn it down again if needed Santa.” James says “yes, yes please, I'm burning hot.” 

Louis feels Melanie's forehead and gets the vest off of Melanie quickly. Louis says “can you turn it down to 58?” Ryan says “um sure.” James says “yes, that sounds perfect.” They turn it down to 58. Louis gets up and gets the cookies. Someone gives him a paper plate. Louis says “thanks.”

Louis and Melanie stay near the spot at the desk closer to the camera. Louis makes sure they can't see Melanie's face completely. Melanie says “don't give Santa too many cookies!!” Louis giggles and says “I was just going to do three.” Melanie says “good.” James says “oh well in my opinion, you can never go wrong with more than three oreos!” Ryan says “I could totally eat one too.” Melanie looks shocked and says “okay.” Melanie smirks at him and hands him one of her cookies. Ryan says “thank you!!” 

Louis snickers. Melanie says “well? What are you waiting for?” Ryan says “I didn't want to be rude to Santa.” Melanie says “oh, good thinking.” Melanie gives the plate to James and hides her face in Louis trying to muffle her giggles. Louis whispers into the microphone “Santa has the oreos in his hand, let’s see if will spit them out.” 

Louis stands with her near the desk. James picks up the regular Oreo and says “yum, delicious.” James looks at them closely and says “I feel like that was a double stuffed oreo, I mean these two are kinda small.” Melanie giggles and nods her head. James says “well thank you, I love double stuffed oreos.” 

Ryan says “are you going to try one of the others?” James says “which cookie did I spit out last Christmas?” Melanie says “all of them.” James says “oh my god, I'm so sorry, I was a truly horrible Santa.” Melanie just hides in Louis and bursts into giggles. Louis kneels down to her level and whispers into the microphone area “stop giggling, you’re going to blow it.” Melanie giggles again. 

James spits out the cookie and says “what the fuck was that?!!” Melanie bursts into laughter, cracks up and giggles before smirking at the camera while hiding her face. Ryan says “maybe it was a bad Oreo.” James says “yeah, yeah, I mean one bad Oreo out of three.” James eats the last one, spits it out and says “what kind of garbage do you feed your children?!” Melanie says “are you going to try it mister Ryan?” Ryan says “oh well with that pout face, how can I say no?” Ryan tries it and says “ew, this is so dry, it's nasty.”

Louis bursts into laughter and says “it's not garbage, it's organic.” James makes a disgusted face and says “ew, this is nasty.” Melanie laughs even harder. Louis just laughs too. James says “what kind of monster gives Santa gone bad oreos?” Louis says “they're not gone bad.” Melanie says “check the dates daddy.” Louis shows them the package and says “see? Totally normal.” James says “uh hun, give me that.” Louis gives him the box. James says “there's only one missing!” Melanie laughs harder, grins wider and says “can I tell him?” Louis says “yes.” Melanie says “got ya Santa!!! You just got pranked, Tomlinson Style.” James jaw drops and he says “you pranked me?!” Melanie giggles and says “yep.” James gasps and says “you pranked me, dear old Santa clause?!” 

Ryan says “oh!! She pranked me too!!” James laughs harder and says “oh I'm so glad I got pranked, it's an honor. Can I have a hug?” Melanie says “no, I don't huge strangers!” James says “but I'm Santa clause!” Melanie says “stranger danger!!” Louis scoops her up into his arms and says “hey, she told you no Santa, it doesn't matter that your Santa clause.” James says “okay, okay.” Louis is able to keep Melanie calm and says “you can keep the regular oreos, don't worry about the fake ones.” Louis grabs the others and puts them in the backpack. Louis says goodbye to Ryan and Santa, then grabs all of their stuff. Melanie walks with both of her stuffed animals in her arms outside with Louis. Louis puts the stuff into the SUV before getting Melanie into her car seat. Melanie calms down and lets him buckle her up. Louis shuts the door, gets into the car and turns on the radio. Ryan calls and says “hi Louie, Santa wants to know what kind of cookies you gave him.” Louis says “gluten free.” Ryan says “gluten free?!” James says “weirdos, and you kept them?” Louis giggles and says “yeah.” Melanie says “you're just lucky I shared my cookies! With both of you, that was two perfectly delicious cookies that went to waste.” Melanie huffs. Louis giggles and says “you’ve got the rest of the package at home, plus that one.” Melanie says “I know, I'm just trying to make them feel bad.” Louis giggles. Melanie says “I like the cookies you both hated, and it's an insult. Tell my cookies your sorry!!” They apologize to her cookies and hang up. James says “gluten free cookies, so weird.” Ryan says “at least it was just gluten free, imagine how horrible the cookies must be for Kourtney Kardashian’s children, they eat milk free and gluten free cookies.” James says “honestly, that sounds even worse.” Louis calls them back. Ryan says “yes?” Louis says “stop insulting my child’s cookies! And it's egg free too, don't forget that.” Louis hangs up and turns off the radio.

Melanie bursts out laughing. Louis smirks and giggles too. At the house, they go inside with all of the stuff. Louis calls the studio, Liam and then Harry. Harry reassures Louis that it's fine if he needs to spend every day at home with Melanie until she's okay to go back to camp. Harry would prefer if Louis focused on their child that needs him instead of work. Louis thanks him for understanding, unlike the others.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to learn how to do talk to text and finish this story. That's my plan for now, to give my wrists/fingers/arms and nerves a break.


	30. Chapter 30: Louis meets Jennifer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis and Melanie speak to Jennifer over the phone. Louis asks Jennifer to come to their house and she helps give Melanie albuterol. After Jennifer leaves, Louis and Melanie go shopping for air mattresses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long to finish, I'll hopefully be able to return to Tuesday and Friday updates now.

Louis takes Melanie to his room and they cuddle for an hour. Cassandra brings Melanie lunch. Melanie eats the sand which while Louis calls Nicole's office.

Louis asks if he can speak to Nicole. Nicole says “hi Louis, what's up?” Louis says “hi Nicole, it's Melanie.” Nicole says “what's going on?” Louis says “she's had a pretty rough day already and Samantha told me she’d call Jennifer.” Nicole says “okay, I’ll have her call you.” Louis says “thank you very much.” Louis hangs up. 

Louis’ phone rings. Louis says “hello?” Jennifer says “hi, is this mister Tomlinson?” Louis says “yes, it is, hi Miss Jennifer.” Jennifer says “what's going on with Melanie?” Louis says “um she went into fuzzy head space, and had a panic attack. I'm just not sure what to do now because she's being so quite.” Jennifer says “okay, is she awake or asleep?” Louis says “she's awake.” Jennifer says “can I talk to her?” Louis says “sure.” Louis gives Melanie the phone.

Melanie's pov:

Melanie hears Miss Jennifer say “hi Melanie, are you okay sweetheart?” Melanie whispers “hi.” Miss Jennifer says “hi sweetie, are you okay honey?” Melanie shakes her head no. Louis sighs and says “shaking her head no.” Jennifer says “can you talk?” Melanie shakes her head no again. Louis says “no.” Jennifer says “are you struggling to breathe?” Melanie's eyes pop open wide and she whimpers. Louis is surprised and tries to help calm Melanie down over whatever Jennifer upset her over. Melanie just gives him the phone. Louis says “hi, what did you say or ask her?”

Louis’ pov:

Jennifer says “the last thing I asked Melanie?” Louis says “yes.” Jennifer says “I asked if she's struggling to breathe.” Louis sighs and says “if she is, she wouldn't tell either one of us right now. It's my fault, I took one of the triplets to an actual emergency room, she saw the viral video and now she's absolutely terrified that I’ll go back on my promise to her if albuterol doesn't help.” Jennifer says “what's your promise to her?” Louis says “that I’ll take her to an office like the one in London; that's for kids with anxiety with equipment and everything else.” Jennifer says “have you seen Nicole's office?” Louis says “yes.” Jennifer says “oh, okay so you know it's for kids with anxiety?” Louis says “yeah, I'm aware of that.” Jennifer says “okay, have you told Melanie about it?” Louis says “I tired, I offered to take her on a tour of Nicole's office and she doesn't want to.” Jennifer says “have you told her anything?” Louis says “no, forgive me for wanting to completely surprise my child. Besides, I don't even think she’d believe me.” Jennifer says “true, she may not.” Louis says “is there anything else that I should do?” Jennifer says “no, I don't believe so.” 

Louis says “really? Because I think I should be snuggling with my little snuggle bug before I drop her off at camp again.” Melanie moans and says “I hate… snuggles with …clingy snuggle… monster.” Louis squawks and says “oi, I'm not a clingy snuggle monster, you are!” Melanie says “no I'm not, you are!!” Jennifer says “I didn't tell you this, but she's been missing you a lot, so I think anything you do with her, she will be happy.” Louis says “ah ha, I know! I'll tickle it out of her.” Jennifer says “she's already struggling, so just be careful.” Louis says “bye Miss Jennifer, thanks for helping me.” Melanie sits up, snatches the phone and says “mine.” Louis says “no, my phone.”

Melanie glares and says “no, miss Jennifer is mine, not yours.” Louis says “okay, okay, fine, she's all yours.” Melanie says super fast “what did you tell him!?!” Louis tires to help calm her down.

Melanie's pov:

Jennifer coos and says “it's alright honey, I just told him that you missed him and anything he did would make you happy.” Melanie calms down with her dad comforting her. Melanie says “promise?” Jennifer says “I pinky promise.” Louis rubs her arm in patterns like Jennifer did at camp. Melanie panics and says “what did you tell him?” Jennifer says “hey, hey, just breathe honey, take deep breaths, okay?” Melanie shakes her head no, whimpers and panics more.

Louis’ pov:

Louis runs his hand through Melanie's hair. Louis can't believe Jennifer is making his child panic more, he thought she could actually help calm her down. Louis kisses her forehead and whispers quietly “is Miss Jennifer still on the phone?” Melanie nods her head. Louis whispers “can I talk to her?” Melanie shakes her head no a lot. Louis says “why not princess?” Melanie just glares. Louis whispers into her other ear “can I put the phone on speaker?” Melanie nods her head. Louis asks Jennifer if she's okay with him putting his phone on speaker. Jennifer says “that’s fine.” Louis puts the phone on speaker. 

Melanie's pov:

Louis says “hi, sorry, she won't let go of the phone, and I wanted to know what you told her because it caused her to shake her head no, whimper and panic more.” Jennifer says “I told her to just breathe and to take deep breaths.” Louis says “oh, hun.” Jennifer says “what did you tell her or do?” Louis says “when?” Jennifer says “right after she asked me if I promise, I said that I pinky promised and then something upset her enough to cause her to ask me again what I told you. Even though I had just told her.” Louis says “all I did was rub her arm in patterns, she wasn't calming down with the pattern that usually works, so I switched things up a bit.” Jennifer says “what does she usually respond to?” Louis says “circles, but she didn't so I tried circles mixed with up and down.” Jennifer says “with your thumb?” Louis says “yeah, why?” Jennifer sighs and says “Melanie?”

Melanie looks and whispers “what?” Jennifer says “is that what upset you honey?” Melanie nods her head. Louis looks heartbroken and says “seriously sweet pea? I upset you?” Melanie shakes her head no. Louis says “did miss Jennifer upset you?” Melanie shakes her head no. Louis says “then why did you get upset love bug?” Melanie refuses to talk anymore.

Louis gets the hint and says “she's not going to talk or respond to us anymore.” Jennifer says “how do you know that?” Louis says “she's got this look that she does when she's just done with everyone.” 

Jennifer says “oh, okay.” Louis says “I have an idea though.” Jennifer says “really? What's your idea?” Louis says “maybe you can come to our house and help in person.” Jennifer says “okay, I can try.”

Louis says “thanks miss Jennifer.” Louis gives her their address. Louis hangs up and says “can I carry you downstairs in a bit bug? We’ll meet Miss Jennifer at the door, okay?” Melanie nods her head. Melanie thinks to herself, oh god, I'm for sure getting albuterol now. Miss Jennifer knows she can handle at least five minutes twice, if not three times. And her dad knows her ways of getting breaks, but he can usually make her forget about the time, which sucks.

Melanie truly feels torn with letting them meet and comparing what they both do, then finding a way to do both. Louis kisses her head and says “I don't know what's going on princess, but you seem to be super deep in your own thoughts. Can you talk baby girl?” Melanie shakes her head no. Louis says “are you still struggling?” Melanie nods her head yes.

Louis gets some white boards from their stuffy land. Melanie wants Jennifer to see it when she can move and breathe. 

Louis carries her downstairs and to the door. Louis lets her just be, doesn't even try to get her to move her face out of his chest. The doorbell rings and Louis says “we got it.” Cassandra says “okay.”

Louis opens the door and says “hi.” Miss Jennifer says “hi, you must be Mister Tomlinson.” Louis grins and says “you must be miss Jennifer, I’d shake your hand, but as you can see my arms are kind of full.” Miss Jennifer laughs and says “I can see that.” Louis says “come on in please.” Louis moves. 

Louis introduces Jennifer to Amy, Heather and Paul. Melanie gets extremely jealous because Miss Jennifer talks to them willingly. Louis shuts the door. Cassandra walks over and says “hi, I'm Cassandra.” Jennifer says “hi, I'm Miss Jennifer, I’ve heard a lot about you from Melanie.” Cassandra says “really!?” Jennifer says “well all nine of them really.” Cassandra says “oh dear, good I hope?” Jennifer says “mainly good.” Louis says “oi, what have they told you that's not good?” Jennifer says “bragging about how they run the house hold.” Louis laughs and says “it's true, they do.” 

Melanie just snickers. Louis says “what? Have you told her more?” Melanie nods her head and grins. Cassandra says “what? I have to know what bad things you kiddos have told everyone about me.” Melanie just giggles harder. Jennifer says “mainly about how whenever they all get grounded, they know exactly how to push your buttons to get their technology back.” 

Cassandra gasps and says “you didn't tell them all that did you?” Melanie lifts her head up, grins, nods her head and giggles. Cassandra's jaw drops and she says “you silly little ones.” Melanie grins wider and then hides in Louis again.

Louis giggles. Melanie writes on his arm safe? Louis whispers into her ear super super quietly “yes, you can look, she's not wearing anything.” Melanie looks and waves. Jennifer smiles and says “hi sweetie, you okay?” Melanie shakes her head no. Jennifer says “what's going on?” Melanie looks at her dad to help her answer. Louis says “well I made a bit of progress, I got her to tell me she's struggling and can't talk, but that's it.” Jennifer says “okay, that's enough information for now.” Louis agrees and says “I grabbed white boards just incase she has more to tell us.” Jennifer says “okay, I’ll let you two lead the way then.”

Jennifer pulls a phone out of her purse, puts it in her pocket and then leaves her purse on the floor. Melanie is surprised because she thought for sure Jennifer would've brought stetheys. Louis asks Cassandra to grab the nebulizer back pack since his hands are full. Cassandra grabs the back pack and Jennifer offers to carry it. Cassandra gives it to her and thanks her. Melanie just smirks into her dad's arms, she just thought of an idea. She can talk her way out of it using white boards or kick because Miss Jennifer will give up and so will her dad. 

Melanie writes down, down, down. Louis says “oi, I'm not putting you down, you’ll just run.” Melanie huffs and pouts. Louis says “oh no no no, I know that pout face, I’m not falling for it princess.”

Jennifer says “is there a specific room that we’re near that she could be trying to go to?” Louis opens the door to stuffy land and says “this one, and then this one.” Lois opens the door to his room.

Louis says “which one this time?” Melanie huffs because she didn't get a chance to escape, but remembers the big floor teddy bears. Maybe she could hide behind one. Melanie points to stuffy land. Louis says “okay.” Louis puts her down. Melanie grins super big, giggles and smirks. Louis says “Melanie.” Melanie knows that voice, its the don't even think about it voice. Melanie glares, sticks her tongue out, huffs, folds her arms and huffs even more. Melanie grabs a random stuffed animal instead. Melanie is surprised to be holding a monkey. Louis smirks and says “I thought it was a very fitting stuffed animal for you kids when I saw it a few weeks ago.” Melanie looks surprised and tries to see what other stuffed animals are new. There are no other new ones. Melanie stomps her way to his bed to show him she's angry still.

Louis says “sorry, this is her way of telling me that she's angry with me since she can't talk.” Melanie glares more and whines. Louis says “what? It's true and you know it.”

Jennifer's pov:

Jennifer is kind of surprised by the tone of voice that Melanie's father uses with her, and given her reaction, she’s heard it before. Jennifer puts the nebulizer bag down on the bed and says “have you told him how we’ve been doing albuterol at camp?” Melanie shakes her head no, grins and smirks. Louis says “oh I heard, but that isn't going to fly here at home.” Melanie's face falls instantly. Jennifer says “excuse me?” Louis says “I'm not letting her get away with whatever you're all letting her get away with at camp here at home.” Jennifer says “she's taking her medications mister Tomlinson, but there's only so much she can handle and we can only get her to do five minutes at a time. You asked Miss Samantha not to push her too much and five minutes was their compromise.” 

Melanie's pov: 

They're both paying more attention to talking to eachother than paying attention to her. Melanie writes hello!! I'm supposed to be the center of both of your attentions!! Melanie waves the board in front of both of them. They both read what she wrote. Louis says “sorry Melanie.” Jennifer says “how do you want to do albuterol?” Melanie writes 5, 5 and 5. Louis says “what about 6, 6 and three?” Melanie taps her chin and writes 6, 6 and 3? Melanie thinks about it, two times would be a minute longer, but the last time would be only three minutes. Melanie writes what else? Louis writes 7, 7 1. Melanie glares because he's just going up. 

Melanie writes 5 and 5, final offer. Jennifer says “deal.” Louis says “no deal.” Melanie smirks and writes no medicine then thanks daddy. Louis says “was that a trick?” Melanie shakes her head no and writes you went too high, I said final offer. Louis says “I thought it was still up for debate.” Melanie shakes her head no and writes I’ll give you one more chance. Final offer 5, 5 and 5. Louis says “Deal.” Melanie's eyes go wide because she wrote too many fives. Jennifer coos. Melanie looks at her. 

Jennifer says “it's alright, you already can't talk, so 5,5, and 5 minutes is going to be more helpful than only 5 and 5. Okay?” Melanie nods her head and Jennifer helps with getting the medicine parts connected to the nebulizer. Louis puts the medicine into the cup and Melanie doesn't even put up much of a fight because she is so tired now.

Melanie closes her eyes and pretends to be asleep. Her dad keeps comforting her and promises that he's got her, she can go to sleep. Melanie fights to stay awake, but her dad is making it harder by making her feel completely safe and comforted. Melanie calms down completely and falls asleep all of the way.

Louis’ pov:

Jennifer reaches to turn off the nebulizer after 6 minutes, but Louis shakes his head no, before saying “she's completely asleep now. We can just let it go.” Jennifer whispers “listen, we can barely get her to trust us with albuterol at camp, I can't even get her to take deep breaths during a panic attack or whenever she hyperventilates.” Louis looks surprised and whispers “when has she had panic attacks?” Jennifer whispers “with albuterol, she's been telling counselors or coming straight to us whenever she is struggling to breathe, which is good, but whenever someone else is with us, she just panics or hyperventilates.” 

Louis says “well that's actually quite typical for her, she can barely handle the rest of the kids in the same room. Let alone more than two adults with any of her medicines.” Jennifer says “oh, okay, that explains everything. It explains why she's always the last one out of all of them to take symbicort and why she can only handle five minutes.” They talk about it and Jennifer says “I'll be going back to camp on Friday, I'll let Samantha, Megan and Julie know that she can't handle any other kids or more than two adults for her medicines. So just give us until the afternoon to bring her back to camp.” 

Louis says “actually I was thinking about Monday or even next Thursday. I thought she might have an easier time if she's here with me for a whole week, I can give her the medicines regularly and then she'd have six weeks left of camp. If she's not okay, I can bring her home for longer than a week and send her back the last two weeks.” Jennifer says “that's also the two weeks that they can do whatever they want; complete free time.” 

Louis says “well we've got nothing to worry about because she is not allowed to participate in the final jam because of the fact that the label is 1/5th mine.” Jennifer looks surprised and says “does she know why she can't participate?” Louis says “yes, she was the first one to piece everything together and figure out that I own part of a label that will be judging at final jam.” Louis turns off the nebulizer and takes the mask off of Melanie's face. Louis thanks her for coming to their house and tries to get her to leave right away. Jennifer says “it's not a problem at all Mister Tomlinson, but I think it's better to wake her up before I leave, that way she's not upset later.” 

Louis wakes up Melanie and she is surprised by how fast albuterol was. Melanie sits up and thanks him for calling Jennifer to come over.

They all go downstairs and Louis is shocked that Melanie isn't happy with Jennifer leaving her so soon. Jennifer talks to Melanie and explains that she's got a job outside of summer camp; she's got to go back to her office. Melanie accepts her answer and says goodbye to Jennifer. 

Melanie hugs Jennifer tightly and Louis is pretty surprised to see that she's not wanting to let go of Jennifer yet. Jennifer finally leaves their house and Melanie watches her through the window. Louis smiles while watching her wave goodbye and giggles at how cute she is. Melanie glares at him and says “she's my friend daddy, not yours to just steal away from me like everyone stole Lauren.” Louis says “okay, alright, she's your new friend and I pinky promise to let you hear all of our conversations from now on,”. Melanie grins and says “excellent daddy, when can we go get air mattresses?” 

Louis says “after dinner, okay?” Melanie grins and says “oh good!!” Louis looks up air mattress prices online ahead of time. After dinner, Louis and Melanie go to the store to get air mattresses. Louis picks out seven of them. Melanie snickers and giggles because they get stared at. They pick out three air mattresses that inflate themselves and three sets of bed sheets for the queen sized air beds.

Back at the house, Louis is able to give Melanie symbicort and she falls asleep in his arms while it's going. Louis kisses her forehead and tucks her into his bed.

Louis takes the nebulizer downstairs and works on getting the triplets tucked into their beds. 

Louis returns to his room and talks to Harry before falling asleep with Melanie. Melanie smiles and snuggles into his chest. Louis smiles and whispers quietly “goodnight princess, I love you so much sweetheart.” Melanie whispers “love you too daddy, night.” They both go to sleep after that.


	31. Chapter 31: Larry overnight date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Melanie has a bad dream and in the morning, Louis decides to take her to see Erin instead of trying to get her to talk. Turns into a nightmare for Louis and Melanie, but luckily a fan is periscoping and Ziam help save the day. Louis still goes on his overnight date with Harry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is so late, bit of writes block happened and I ended up returning to a story that I'd given up on.

Chapter 31:

Melanie's pov:

Melanie wakes up in the middle of the night from a bad dream that she is taken to an emergency room and because Louis went back on his promise, they moved back to London and the uproar is so bad that she ends up in the hospital with Lauren. And her father ends up telling everyone that she's scared of hospitals, so that's why he had to leave star search to bring her back to London. Melanie discovers that they were originally upset with Louis and the upset turns to her. Melanie tries to wake him up through all of her crying over the nightmare. Louis wakes up quickly and tries to get her to stop her crying as well as panicking over a bad dream. Louis coos and coos until he gets her to stop crying for two seconds so he can get her nebulizer.

Melanie continues her crying as soon as he leaves the room. Louis gives her albuterol and she falls asleep from all of the crying. 

In the morning, her dad wakes her up pretty early. Louis tells her that he wants to take her to meet a friend today to talk about her night mares. Melanie reluctantly agrees and they go downstairs to eat breakfast. Louis gives her symbicort and she gets dressed. Melanie grabs both of her teddy bears, and they go out to the SUV. Melanie says “do we have to go?” Louis says “I think that it might be helpful for you to talk to someone who isn't me about your bad dreams. I thought of taking you to see Erin, she has an office out here.” Melanie calms down quickly and says “okay, does she wear coats?” Louis says “no.”

Melanie says “promise I won't see any coats?” Louis says “I can't exactly promise that sweetheart; she's in a building with other offices and I have seen some in white coats before.” At the office, he carries Melanie inside with the two teddy bears and a backpack. Melanie hides her face in his chest. Melanie is surprised to hear her Uncle’s voices. Louis says “hey, what are you two doing here?” Liam says “hey mate!!” Zayn and Liam hug both of them. Zayn kisses her cheek and says “what are you two doing here?” Louis says “we’re visiting Erin.” Liam says “oh, we were just leaving after visiting Kristen.” Louis says “how did it go?” Zayn says “good.” Melanie looks up and sees a person on their phone. Melanie smirks and waves. The girl's eyes go wide. Melanie just grins wider, giggles and looks towards her uncles. Melanie says “Uncle Zayn and Uncle Liam!!” That gets the attention of more people around them in the lobby area. 

Melanie giggles as more people walk into the building and then freak out. Melanie sees someone in white and hides her face in Louis quicker than anything. That grabs his attention and makes him turn around. The girl says “oh my god!! You’re Louie Tomlinson!!” Louis laughs and says “yes I am, nice white sweater.” Melanie sighs in relief, looks up and her eyes go wide before she just starts screaming so loudly. Louis heart sinks and he tries to get her to stop looking. Melanie keeps screaming and starts to kick him. Louis tries to get her to stop but it's no use.

Melanie screams for help at the top of her little lungs. Louis says “oh jesus fucking chirst.” 

They get surrounded by people in white coats within minutes. Zayn and Liam try to help get them to back off and Louis tries to explain that she's completely fine. 

Melanie hears someone say “oi!!! All of you back away!!! Every single one of you in a god damn white coat back away from that child!!” They all refuse to leave, she screamed for help. Louis says “hi Erin.” Erin sighs and says “hi, what don't you fools understand about backing away?” They all refuse because she called for help.

Melanie prays for Jennifer, or even Nicole. Melanie hears Jennifer's voice and Nicole's voice too. Melanie keeps her eyes shut and hugs the bears as tightly as she can. Some guy yells “EVERYONE SHUT UP AND LISTEN!!!” The whole area goes silent. Jennifer says “thank you!! I understand that all of you heard her screaming for help, all of the internet heard her blood curdling screaming as well as her scream for help. I'm sure everyone appreciates you all for coming so quickly, thinking that it's really an emergency.”

Nicole and Louis comfort Melanie. Nicole asks if she's okay. She shakes her head no. Nicole asks if it's all of these people upsetting her. Melanie nods her head yes.

A few argue with Jennifer and she says “listen!! I think Mister Tomlinson is more than capable of handling a real medical emergency with his child and assessing if she needs more than he can do, as well as who to call for that help. Bottom line is that every single one of you aren't listening. Every single one of you are failing to comprehend what is the matter with this child, and that in itself is just awful.” They all ask questions, every single one of them directed at her. Nicole says “Jennifer!!” Jennifer walks over quickly and says “what?” 

Melanie hears Jennifer trying to get her to prove that she's alert or respond. Melanie doesn't respond at all. Jennifer yells “SECURITY!!” A few security guards rush over. Jennifer says “this child has post traumatic stress disorder and a huge fear of white coats, medical professionals and any medical equipment.” Louis says “can you please get that entrance to the building open? My child is in a headspace, I know she’ll come back up as soon as we’re outside of this building.”

Louis’ pov:

Seconds later police sirens can be heard and officers rush into the building. The one says into a mega phone “everyone back away from Mister Tomlinson’s child, if you do not back away from this entrance we will have no choice but to arrest you!!!” They all back away and the police officers form their own barrier between the doctors and his child. Louis says “thank you very much officers!” Zayn and Liam thank them for responding to their call so quickly. Jennifer and Nicole leave with the boys and Melanie. Erin goes with them too. 

Louis tells Melanie that they're out of the building now, but the coast isn't clear yet. Louis comforts his daughter and he says “are you video taping us?” The girl says “I'm live on periscope, twitter just wants to know she's okay, I did get her face, but it was very blurry and briefly.”

Liam says “maybe she can just follow us to your SUV or something.”

Louis says “good idea.” They go to his SUV. Liam and Zayn laugh because they're three spots over. Louis laughs and says “that's funny.” Liam opens the door and Louis goes into the SUV with Melanie. Louis asks Jennifer to help. Jennifer agrees and goes on the other side.

They both comfort Melanie, she comes back up and cries while thanking Jennifer for rescuing her. Jennifer tells her that she wouldn't have even known that she needed to be rescued had it not been for the person live streaming on twitter. Melanie looks surprised. Melanie thanks the girl and then asks everyone if they’d hate her for wanting her dad to quit star search now. The girl says “star search ends in late August, it's in like 6 weeks.” Jennifer says “it’ll be done before camp is over.” Melanie looks surprised and says “oh.” Jennifer says “are you trying to get him to quit on a technicality of the quadruple double triple pinky promise?” Melanie smirks and says “yep!! Is that okay or super wrong?” Louis says “it's fine pumpkin, okay? We’ll talk at home.” Melanie says “that means a long talk.” Melanie pouts.

At home, Jennifer meets them there and helps with albuterol. After it's done like 25 minutes later with the breaks in between, Melanie and Jennifer talk about her bad dream without Louis in stuffy land. 

Melanie's pov:

Melanie tells Jennifer about her nightmare and Jennifer asks if anything else is bugging her. Melanie whispers quietly “daddy's spending the night with a friend this weekend and I'm scared of Cassandra trying to do my medicine or worse.” Jennifer comforts her and then says “can I tell him that?” Melanie nods her head and whispers “you can tell him about both.” Jennifer smiles and whispers quietly “okay, thanks sweetie.” Jennifer asks her dad to come into stuffed animal land. Louis walks into the room, sits down on the bed and says “what's up?” Jennifer tells him what Melanie's bad dream was about. Louis hugs Melanie tightly and apologizes for not even trying to get her to tell him first; he wasn't thinking and he promises to not take her back to that office again.

Jennifer tells him that she is also worried about being with Cassandra only for a night. Louis says “oh honey.” Louis explains that he’s only going to be about an hour away from her, it's only one night and he’ll be back home soon enough. Louis gets Cassandra to help assure Melanie farther.

Cassandra hugs her tightly, kisses her forehead and says “oh sweetie, medicine is always your choice when he's gone. I think it’ll be better this time because it's only one night.” Louis says “or I can postpone my date until you're back at camp.” Melanie says “I don't want you to do that, I'll be okay.” 

Jennifer leaves their house and Melanie takes a nap. Louis wakes her up to eat lunch before she goes back to sleep. 

Louis’ pov:

Louis does his job from home in his room with Melanie asleep on his bed. Louis speaks to his groups over FaceTime and gives them advice on their songs. They all wish that he could've gone into the studio today. Louis says “I know and I'm sorry that I couldn't come in today.” Melanie wakes up and he smiles at her. Melanie smiles back and yawns. Melanie sits up and listens to the conversation. The group of six is super scared of singing a one direction song. Louis assures them that they've got nothing to worry about, and asks what song they plan on singing. They're planning on signing Olivia. Louis and Melanie just smirk at each other before giggling. Louis says “very brave choice boys!! I personally don't choose Olivia to sing anymore simply because I wouldn't be able to finish the song without getting into more trouble than it's worth.” Melanie says “oh I heard the whole thing, three of us have a bet on how long it'll be until she hears the entire song and how she'll react.”

Louis’ personal phone rings and Melanie bursts into laughter before answering “hey sis!!” Louis says “which one are you talking to?” Melanie says “I'll give you a hint, starts with an L.” Louis says “oh phew.” 

Louis leaves the room and talks to the group in the hallway. He hangs up the work cell phone and goes back into his room. 

Melanie's pov:

Olivia heard the entire song, and she isn't mad at all. In fact she loves the song. Louis returns to his room and talks to Olivia. He's relieved that she doesn't completely hate him. Olivia says “you’re a bit of a sappy person daddy!!” Louis laughs and says “I know that, I've been trying to hide it for years!! You all think I'm a cool dad, and the truth is I'm so sappy that I will be crying at all of your weddings, and just wait until you see my dancing skills!!” Melanie says “what move was that?!!” Louis laughs and says “row the boat, under water and bit of a head dancing.” Melanie says “you don't know how to dance?” Louis laughs and says “what are you talking about?! One direction were the best dancers of all times back in the day!!” They all disagree, that's not possible.

Louis leaves for his date around 6. They eat dinner with Cassandra and then set up the air mattresses in the living room. They watch movies with Cassandra and snuggle with each other. Melanie smiles and giggles. Cassandra holds her tightly and whispers “see? We’re doing it, one night without him and we're just fine.” Melanie frowns because she wants Miss Jennifer instead of Cassandra, which isn't right because Cassandra is supposed to be her nanny. Melanie pretends to be asleep until it's the middle of the night. Melanie texts her dad that she's still awake and her teddy bears are upstairs. Melanie wakes up Cassandra who is surprised. Cassandra turns on a light and Melanie sighs in relief because she just left her stuffed animals too far away. Cassandra tucks her into the blankets with her stuffed animals and kisses her head. Cassandra comforts her until she falls asleep. Cassandra dims the lights and leaves on a few night lights for the kids, mainly Melanie. 

Louis’ pov:

Louis and Harry's date goes smoothly without any interruptions. They both are shocked and go to Harry's house for the night. They snuggle with each other in the living room and Louis falls asleep during the movie. Harry wakes him up and whispers quietly “wanna go to bed now?” They move into Harry's room and snuggle. Louis smiles and sleeps so well.

The next morning, Harry wakes him up with cooking breakfast. Louis plugs in his phone and discovers Melanie's texts. Louis says “oh great, Melanie had a bad night I think.” Harry says “aw, poor baby. Maybe call Cassandra and find out if she is okay enough for us to go to American girl.” Louis calls Cassandra and she answers “oh thank god, finally. I know you need adult time, but Melanie barely slept a wink last night. And we're both exhausted.” Louis says “okay, don't worry, I'll be there soon.” Harry says “what's going on?” Louis says “I'm so sorry, I have to go, Melanie barely slept at all last night and neither did Cassandra.” Harry says “it's fine, go rescue Melanie.” They hug and kiss before Louis leaves with his lighter coat, keys, wallet and phone. Harry gives him a piece of toast for the road. Louis smiles and says “thanks baby cakes, I'm so sorry. I was actually looking forward to actual eggs.” Harry turns off the stove and offers to come over later. Louis smirks and says “I'd love that, maybe I'll see you later.” Louis leaves and drives home.

An hour later, Louis gets into the house and finds absolute chaos. Louis whistle and they all freeze. Louis says “hi, I'm here now.” Melanie breaks down into uncontrollable sobbing. Louis scoops her up and rocks her in his arms. As soon as her breathing evens out like it does when she's asleep, Louis gets the nebulizer set up and gives her symbicort as well as albuterol.

The triplets fall asleep in the living room. Cassandra falls asleep in her room. Louis moves with Melanie in his arms and kisses her head. The doorbell rings. Louis answers it and is shocked to see Harry. Harry smiles and whispers “hi, so I hope it's okay that I came over now.” Louis smiles, nods his head and hugs Harry tightly. Harry makes breakfast for Louis and the triplets. Louis takes Melanie upstairs and into his room.

Louis lies her down on his bed. She stirs a bit, but sighs in contempt as soon as she smells the pillows. Louis is surprised by Harry bringing him breakfast in bed. Harry grins and says “hope it tastes good.” Louis giggles and says “I love anything that you cook baby cakes.” 

Louis moans and says “delicious, my god.” Harry laughs and says “triplets liked it too.” Louis thanks him for coming so quickly. They take turns being with Melanie and the triplets for a few hours. 

Melanie's pov:

Melanie wakes up well rested a few hours later and is surprised to see her dad on his laptop watching videos on YouTube with the triplets as well as Harry. Melanie sits up, smirks and says “hello Harry.” Harry smirks and says “hello Melanie.” Melanie says “so, you’re daddy's American girl expert?” Harry says “why yes, I am. I have three daughters who are obsessed with American girl dolls. Zayn and Liam's girls, somewhat like the dolls, but they're not as into the dolls as my children.” Melanie says “sorry about your plans daddy.”

Louis says “it's alright love bug, I didn't mind coming home to you.” Melanie says “what are you watching?” Amy grins and says “gluten free homemade cookies.”

Harry shows Louis his favorite lunch ideas you tuber who has a new video up titled dairy free and gluten free. The lady grins and says “hello there!! Today's video is a special request, from certain viewers. Thank you to nanny of twelve who commented hi, I'm a nanny of twelve children, and super picky eaters. Quite a few are allergic to gluten and dairy, and almost everything you're putting in your lunches has those.” The lady says “12 kids?! First of all, your bosses have a ton of kids. Second of all, thank you very much for watching my videos and this newest one is for you. Also a huge thank you to single mommy of three, I just recently found out that my boyfriend's children are allergic to gluten, milk and eggs. I have no idea what foods are supplements. Help please.” She grins and says “well single momma of three, this is for you!!” 

She says “so I went to a few grocery stores, I went on Thursday morning. I had a bit of a fan girl moment and thank god I wasn't filming because I saw Louie Tomlinson, from one direction at the store!! Anyway, it took me forever to find these, but they're gluten free Oreos!!” She shows the box with a wide grin on her face. She says “and these were in the same section, they're milk free, egg free and gluten free.” She says “I couldn't find any bread that was egg free, so I'm guessing that your boyfriend is some kind of saint that makes their own bread or has some secret brand that he or she buys. I only found gluten free bread. It took me forever to find these cookies and I looked high and low for milk free bread.” She says “I was too afraid to make an entire lunch with these new foods incase my kids don't like it, so we’re just going to let them try the fake Oreos and a fourth of a peanut butter and jelly.” She makes the one sandwich before dividing it into four squares. She puts them on a plate with one of each fake Oreo. She says “kids, time for the special taste test snack!!” The camera moves and they appear at the table. They don't like the milk free Oreos, but they all actually like the gluten free ones which shocks their mother. She's even more shocked when her youngest one says “these taste better than regular Oreos!!” Melanie, Paul, Amy and Heather burst into laughter.

They also shock her again because they like the gluten free peanut butter and jelly, but they wouldn't eat an entire sandwich. She tells them that the Oreos they didn't like don't have milk or eggs. They think that's a crime. She tells them that it's not, they make those Oreos for children that can't eat milk or eggs, so that they can enjoy the yummy cookies without tummy problems. Her older daughter says “it's horrible, don't pack them for lunch this year, please don't mom.” She rolls her eyes to add to the dramatic effect. The lady says “alright, well thank you nanny of twelve and single mother of three for this video idea.” That captures the oldest attention and she says “twelve kids!?” The mother says “I guess so, it's not that big of a deal. Two of the members of one direction have 12 kids.” The older one says “what if it's their nanny?!” She gasps and starts to freak out that it's Zayn and Liam's children. 

Harry turns it off. Louis laughs and says “I'm asking Cassie.” Harry smirks and says “oh please, ask her.” Cassandra walks in and says “thank you for letting me sleep in.” Louis says “no problem.”

Harry shows her the video and says “are you, nanny of twelve?” Cassandra's eyes go wide and she says “I'm sorry, yes, that's me.” Louis says “it's quite alright, just try not to share too much about the kids.” Cassandra says “I promise I don't.” Louis thanks her.

Cassandra responds to the woman and tells her that she doesn't work for Zayn or Liam, sorry to burst her bubble. And the kids that watched the video with her got a kick out of their reactions to the fake cookies.

Zayn and Liam's nannies respond when Louis informs them. 2 nannies for 2 dads of 12 is their YouTube page and it's got a picture of Zayn and Liam.

Harry leaves after spending most of the afternoon with them. Cassandra and Louis talk about her watching the videos. Cassandra shows him the hauls that people do. Louis thinks it’d be okay if she showed them how she does it with 12 because she's gotten a lot of replies asking her to do videos on just basic stuff. Cassandra thanks him and buys a camera to record videos on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm working on 33, 32 still needs to be edited, but I should have it up on Friday.


	32. Chapter 32: Nanny vlogger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cassandra films around the house for her YouTube channel. Melanie and Louis call Samantha at camp. Melanie discovers the changes they made at camp and also gets Lauren to show them the kind of beds they should've had for the summer. She discovers the rainbow of stetheys and now wants to tour Nicole's office. Louis watches a few queen halo videos and drags her on twitter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this is so late, I went back and re read parts of the story and then realized the original 32 I was typing just was mainly about Olivia being named after the song. Which I completely forgot I had already put in one of the first chapters. 
> 
> Working on 33, hopefully it's done in a few days.

Louis’ pov:

Louis keeps the kids distracted and quite while Cassandra films in the laundry room. They watch the video and Louis approves it because she explained why she hasn't uploaded anything. She also calls him her boss and tells them that he gave her permission to film, as long as none of the children are in the video. She tells them that her first one that she's going to film is breakfast and how they cook with food allergies. Cassandra puts the cap on the camera to finish it. They all approve it. Louis says “I think you should say that only a few are home.” Cassandra says “oh good idea, don't give anywhere near a number.” Louis says “if you must, say that all of them are away at camp.” They agree. Louis says “and we can't quite downsize to just two.” Cassandra laughs and thinks that's a good idea.

Melanie's pov: 

The video blows up within a half hour with thank you nanny of twelve’s boss and other saying finally!! Mommy of three subscribes to their channel. Melanie giggles because only they know that it's really Harry Styles. 

Throughout the day, Cassandra shows them videos and films just random stuff. Louis says “oh, I saw bedroom tours, maybe could prove that there are really 12 kids that live here since the background is way too quite.” Cassandra thinks it's brilliant. Melanie helps with the tour of the house with what room not to show, which is stuffy land.

Louis films her in the younger boys room first. Cassandra says “hi there!! So my boss is actually with me, he's filming for me. And this was his idea, he didn't appreciate the comments saying there's no way we’ve got twelve.” Louis smirks and mouths “thanks!!!” Cassandra says “so we’ve got the kids first letter of their name above the beds as well as on each door. This room is E, M and P’s room.” Louis spins around the room slowly.

Louis turns off the camera and says “I’ll tell you why the rooms have their own themes before we start in the next one.”

Louis says “it actually started when they were babies, we put all of their names above their cribs in the nursery. But that was too many to keep ordering through phases of what's it now.” Cassandra giggles and says “well yeah.”

Louis says “plus I'm glad I switched to letters, cause now you can film and I don't have to worry about their names.”

Cassandra says “I don't actually know how to do these.” Louis laughs and says “and you think I know?!” Cassandra giggles and says “yes, I did think that.” They film the rest of their rooms. Cassandra talks the most about the girls room and how they're divided between older or younger based on their ages.

Melanie watches them filming and then asks later why he's letting everyone see their rooms. Louis says “you want to be seen more and this is a way to do it kind of more anonymously. The general public doesn't know that there are twelve of you yet, and I can kind of monitor responses to just simple things about all of you.” Melanie says “like our rooms and favorite colors?” Louis says “exactly.” Melanie says “will you ever tell them?” Louis says “only when you're okay with your photo being posted and after I speak to your mother. Keep in mind, it's what we agreed on many many years ago and as of last month, we’re still on the same page of not wanting to share your photos.”

Melanie frowns and says “that sucks.” Louis kisses her head and says “I thought you’d react differently knowing that I went all of the way to your mothers house.” Melanie's eyes go wide, she gasps and she says “you saw mum?” Louis smiles and says “first time in 5 years, well technically 4 and a half, but whose counting.” Melanie says “wow.” Louis kisses her checks and says “so princess, I thought of taking you back to camp on Wednesday or Thursday. If that's okay.” Melanie thinks of Tuesday morning. Louis disagrees. Melanie argues that people are going to be upset with him missing the show more because of her. Louis tells her that it's too bad, he's already released a public statement on his twitter saying that he’d not be at star search this whole week, and if they’ve got anything bad to say, say it to him because it's his choice. Melanie says “oh.” Louis says “I'm going to see how much I can get away with, for the show.”

Cassandra films herself doing all of Melanie's laundry so that she can repack her bag to go back to camp on Tuesday, Wednesday, Thursday or even Friday.

Melanie and Louis FaceTime Samantha on Monday evening. Samantha says “hi sweetie pie.” Melanie says “hi, can I come back tomorrow?” Samantha says “oh, well I guess, but we’re not exactly ready for you.” Melanie says “what do you mean?” Samantha smiles and says “can I show you what we have set up that we’d need to somehow get rid of or hide before you come back?” Melanie says “sure.” Samantha says “I’m just going to warn you, it's stetheys.” Melanie hides her face in Louis arms and says “okay.”

Louis pov:

Samantha turns the tablet so that the whole rainbow is visible. Louis says “Melanie stay hidden, yes?” Melanie stays hidden, giggles and says “okay, bigger than Lauren's rainbow?” Louis says “try quadruple her rainbow.” Jennifer walks in and Samantha asks her for help separating the rainbow. Jennifer says “I'm going to ask whoever brings the masks here to take the other three sets back to the office, I tried to say we only needed one or two, honestly I’d prefer none since their parents aren't with us.”

Samantha says “Melanie's on the tablet.” Jennifer takes the tablet and says “hi Melanie!” Melanie says “can I look?” Jennifer moves so that she's sitting somewhere far away from the stetheys and says “yep, coast all around me is completely clear sweetheart.” 

Melanie looks, grins and says “hi.” Jennifer smiles and says “hi! Guess who misses you?” Melanie says “who?” Jennifer says “Mister Joe.” Melanie gasps and is shocked. Jennifer grins and says “he figured out that you reign in their pranks, tell them when one’s crossing a line and that he thinks you’re the voice of reason out of the six of you.” Melanie grins, giggles and says “finally!!! Someone noticed.” Melanie huffs and pouts. Jennifer giggles and says “I'm sorry none of us noticed until you were gone sweetie.” Melanie says “I'm curious about the quadruple rainbow.” Jennifer says “how about we show you just one color?” Melanie grins and says “pink please.” Jennifer agrees and Samantha brings over all of the pinks. Samantha asks if she should just hide parts of the stetheys from Melanie's view so that she's not so upset seeing four of them through the tablet. Melanie gets upset and demands to see all four of them on a bed or something. Samantha puts them all on a bed and then shows her them. Melanie gasps and says “you have hot pink?!” they both nod their heads and grin. Melanie smiles and says “Lauren only has a light pink, but you have so many pinks!! I love them.” Louis looks, giggles and says “you might wanna watch those closely.” Jennifer giggles and says “it's alright, if a few of the teddy bears, the stuffed doggies that are probably exactly like hers or the pink stetheys disappear, neither of us are that worried about it.” Louis giggles and thanks them for saying that. Melanie grins wider and smirks. 

Samantha, Megan and Julie work on putting all of the colors away in the cabin. Jennifer says “guess what cabin we’re in?” Melanie says “um..medicine cabin?” Samantha says “nope, take another guess.” Melanie says “well your not in the first aid cabin, cause the beds are normal.” Jennifer shows her the newly redone medicine cabin. Jennifer says “Mister Joe also came up with quite a few falling solutions, since some of you are so dangerous with dodging masks.” Melanie grins, snickers and says “what?” Jennifer says “I think we’ve got you covered with one of us just holding you, but two of Mister Joe's and Miss’ Demi's children are too big for toddler beds, but still too small for big kid beds, so Mister Joe let us try this that was on his kids’ bed for a day.” Jennifer shows them. Melanie says “what is that?” Jennifer grins and says “it's called a toddler bed rail. It's falling proof!!”

Louis laughs and tells her she knows they’ve got a weight limit, right? Jennifer says “I know, but it's just more of a piece of mind for the younger ones parents and Joe.”

Louis laughs and says “I tired to tell you to keep both cabins exactly like that at the beginning of the summer.”

Samantha apologizes, she pushed back as much as she could, but Nicole talked to Joe and Joe agreed with her. So that's how they got the more scary beds, but then Mister Joe saw them and completely freaked out. Completely forgot how scary they were to him, an adult, and said that he felt much better with them covered, so the kids should too.

Melanie snorts, giggles and says “you just need wider beds Miss Samantha. Like the have in London.” Samantha looks surprised and says “wider beds?! What do you mean?” Louis laughs and calls Lauren on face time on his other tablet. Lauren says “hello Mister Tomlinson, what's going on?” Louis says “hi Lauren, Melanie had a bit of a bad week at camp.” Lauren says “aw, poor thing!” Melanie whines “I'm fine now, I'm home with him.” Lauren giggles and says “that's good to hear.” Melanie looks around her, lights up and says “is Arron there?” Lauren frowns, pouts and says “no, they're off today.” Melanie pouts and says “why are they off?” Lauren grins and says “they finally got married.” Melanie gasps and says “I already thought they were married!!” Lauren laughs and says “everyone thought the same thing! That's why we were all shocked when they said they were getting married and going on a honeymoon!!”

Melanie bursts out laughing and so does Louis. Jenifer giggles and so does Samantha. Lauren says “oi, who else is there you two trouble makers?” Melanie turns the tablets to face each other on facetime and says “this is Miss Jennifer and Miss Samantha from summer camp. Miss Samantha, Miss Jennifer, this is Lauren.” 

Melanie's pov:

Lauren says “hi!!” Samantha says “hello there, Melanie was just telling us what was wrong with one of the cabins this summer thanks to Miss Nicole and Mister Joe.”

Melanie giggles and says “can you show them the bigger beds?” Lauren grins and says “of course!!” Lauren shows them their huge transport beds. Jennifer gasps and asks how they got transport beds that big. Lauren says “they're like an extra wide base, it's the size that most hospitals use for adults that are heavier and don't fit on the regular ones.”

Melanie asks her to show them the hospital beds. Lauren grins and says “okay, okay. Which bed?” Melanie looks curious and says “the hospital one.” Lauren grins wider and says “the old one or the new one?” Melanie says “old.” Lauren pouts and says “ah man, I was hoping to show you the new one too.” Melanie says “well they were already pretty amazing Lauren.” Melanie huffs and pouts. Lauren giggles and shows them the old bed.

Miss Jennifer sees something and says “what's that?” Lauren spins a bit slower. Jennifer says “is that a fridge in the room?” Lauren laughs and says “yeah, it is. It's a mini double fridge.” Lauren shows them the inside and says “we restock it or let the parents bring their own food from home. We also have bed side tables.” Lauren shows it to her. 

Miss Jennifer doesn't seem that impressed or surprised, Miss Samantha is very impressed, thinks that the bed side table idea is a very good idea as well as the mini fridge. Jennifer agrees with Miss Samantha. Melanie squawks, pouts and says “does this not impress you?!” They apologize for not reacting the way she wanted to and try to act more impressed, but Jennifer says “I'm sorry sweetie, I can't pretend with you.” Melanie says “so you're not impressed? At all?!” Jennifer says “not really sweetie, I'm sorry.” Melanie huffs and pouts. Melanie really wanted to impress them so that they could see just how perfect her London hospital is. Melanie notices her dad trying to think.

Louis says “I think now’s a good time for me to cut in.” Melanie grins. Louis says “thank you very much for showing them the kind of transport beds you have that are wider than the ones they had at camp for half of the summer.” Lauren smiles and says “no problem, bye.”

Louis says “bye” and hangs up with Lauren first. Louis says “oi, you couldn't have at least told Melanie you’d steal one of those ideas?” Samantha grins and says “oh I already texted Nicole to get mini fridges for the rooms, but she's worried about food allergies, and explained that they've got three fridges at there place. But she’s willing to get one more for gluten and lactose sensitivity because she's now aware just how bad that cross contamination is from spending more than half of the summer with your children.”

Melanie says “wait, hun? I'm so confused?!” Louis apologizes to her for confusing her so badly. Louis asks if he can take her to tour Nicole's office in the morning. Melanie whines that she doesn't want to see Nicole's office. There's no point. Jennifer says “what color had you never seen until this summer?” That captures Melanie's entire attention and she says “the teal miss Julie or Miss Megan had, plus the light purple.”

Jennifer smiles and says “what if I told you, there are four shades of every color you can think of?” Melanie says “four shades of black? That's weird.” Jennifer giggles and says “okay, um we’re actually completely missing any black. That's one color Nicole's office doesn't have.” That makes melanie sigh in relief, she hates the sight of the black one at Lauren's office. Melanie says “yellow?” Jennifer shows her a very light yellow. 

Melanie says “oh wow!! Um super light orange?” Jennifer grins and shows it to her. Melanie giggles and thinks of a dark red. Melanie says “dark red.” Jennifer shows her the darkest red that they have. That makes Melanie gasp and she says “darkest blue?!” Jennifer giggles and shows her the two darkest blue shades. Melanie says “wow, okay, I'm impressed. Miss Nicole's office these are from, right?” They all tell her yep, including her dad. Melanie and Louis hang up. Melanie asks him if they can tour Nicole's office. Louis tells her that he’ll call Nicole in the morning and ask. Melanie thanks him.

Louis’ pov:

That evening, Louis sees that queen halo has a new video up. Louis watches it once Melanie is asleep with his headphones in. Sarah talks about Melanie's incident and refuses to show the photos or the video. Sarah talks about how she was at work and one of her colleagues was watching the video in their office. Their bosses both saw the video and then they both went on their lunch break. They did turn it off because so much was happening. Luckily the girl that filmed everything was answering anyone's questions. 

Sarah says “so basically, the doctors at this practice building were all talking at once, which is when we turned it off. We were feeling overwhelmed as adults at all of the questions. Incase you turned it off at that point too, these three ladies came into the situation at different times, first one was yelling at everyone to back up and swearing. And she had a very British accent. Next two ladies arrived at the same time and were able to get securities help as well as get Louis, Liam as well as Zayn away from the group that was surrounding them.”

Sarah explains how according to the girl who supposedly filmed the video, Louis was completely focused on his child and barely even realized that she was filming. Louis only noticed her when she followed them out to the parking lot and explained periscope. Louis shockingly agreed to let her follow them. Sarah explains how the one lady just casually went into Louis’ SUV and didn't fan girl at all. 

Sarah says “and my favorite part of this whole thing was the child talking to everyone about Louis leaving star search. One of the ladies asked if she was trying to get her father to quit on a technicality of the quadruple double triple pinky promise. Incase you’re not subscribed after all of these years, or you’re living under a rock, last week Louis promised to quit star search and move back to London. That's right, you heard me, Louis promised his child that if he broke the pinky promise, he’d give up star search as collateral.” 

Sarah takes a deep breath and says “if you want to see my thoughts on that, go watch that video. If you're looking for the videos, you’re never going to find them because every account is getting suspended by Mister Harry Styles-Tomlinson, or their lawyers. The girl that posted it revealed that more than what she tweeted happened, but she respects Louis and Harry's decision to not share anything about their children’s private lives, so she will not be tweeting it.” Louis watches her other video and she mainly calls him insane. Louis calls her out on twitter for what she said, slams her so hard before going to sleep.

The next morning, Louis gives Melanie symbicort and they all eat breakfast together. Louis calls Nicole around 8. Nicole is fine with them visiting the office and tells him that her co worker that he met with Harry isn't there. Louis thinks it's fine, he highly doubts that Melanie would be okay meeting someone that's a stranger anyway. Louis asks what he should tell Melanie. Nicole says “just let her know that no one wears equipment or coats, no one wears scrubs either.”

Louis thanks her and hangs up. Louis says “Melanie?” Melanie says “yeah dad?” Louis says “Nicole's absolutely okay with us coming to visit her office.” Melanie says “okay.” Louis sits down with her in the living room and says “I asked her if there's anything I could tell you.” Melanie nods her head. Louis says “first thing is that none of the people that work there wear stetheys on them.” Melanie looks surprised. Louis says “no one wears coats, or even scrubs.” Melanie looks shocked. Louis says “so bit different than the hospital that Lauren's at because some of their staff wear scrubs.” Melanie nods her head and says “okay.” Melanie grabs her stuffed animals. Louis grabs a back pack with a portable nebulizer just incase they need it.

Cassandra is going to stay at the house while Louis takes Melanie as well as the triplets. Louis has a feeling that Cassandra is going to film so he texts her film anywhere but kitchen/living room/my room/and stuffy land.

Cassandra responds I wasn't planing on filming, I thought of catching up on cleaning and possibly going shopping. Louis smiles and responds okay, see you later.

Louis takes the kids to Nicole's office and they are half excited. Melanie is just anxious. Louis feels bad, but he wanted it all to be a surprise for her.

Nicole's pov:

Nicole walks around the office before her first patient arrives to make sure that everything is like she promised for Melanie. Nicole sees that one of the nurses, Sarah is in scrubs. Nicole says “Sarah?” Sarah says “yes?” Nicole says “I’ve got a new patient coming sometime this morning, and she's got pretty severe anxiety.” Sarah says “okay, that's fine.” Nicole says “so could you take off the scrubs? I'm so sorry, but I told her father that no one wears scrubs, and he's going to be telling her.” Sarah says “oh yeah, of course.” Nicole smiles and thanks her. Nina freaks out and tells Sarah that Louis Tomlinson dragged her on twitter. 

Sarah gasps, retweets it and then goes to change out of the scrubs. Nicole rolls her eyes and shakes her head, she's so used to them freaking out, but she never thought she’d actually have to worry about them interacting with Louis as professionals. She just hopes they can maintain their professionalism and not fan girl. Sarah fan girls so hard over the tweets. Nicole decides to send her to the summer camp to drop off the masks to Jennifer. Sarah agrees since they haven't had many patients since Nicole came back from camp.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Queen halo works at Nicole's office...lots of fan girling in the next chapter. Obviously.


	33. Chapter 33: Mum?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis takes Melanie and the triplets to visit Nicole's office. Triplets love it and Melanie has major panic attacks. Melanie also discovers something that she likes at Nicole's office. Queen halo meets Louis and Melanie. Melanie comes face to face with a person she never thought she'd see again.

Melanie's pov:

Melanie looks at him and says “an office like Lauren's right?” Louis says “well I think it's better than Lauren's office, but that's just my opinion.” Melanie says “I highly doubt it.” Louis smiles and says “well come on then, let's see who's right.”

Melanie says “fine.” Louis carries Melanie who is carrying cuddly bear, but leaving cuddly doggie in the SUV. They go inside the building. In the lobby, Melanie is absolutely shocked to see couches. Amy, Heather and Paul gasp at the site. The three of them rush over to the toys. Louis goes to the desk with Melanie and says “hi, Nicole is expecting us.” The lady looks up and looks absolutely shocked. She stutters Mister Tomlinson. Louis says “yes, I'm Louis Tomlinson, what's your name love?” The girl turns into more of a stuttering mess and says “Nina.” Louis smiles and says “it's lovely to meet you, is it alright if we sneak into the back?” The nurse says “yes, yes of course Mister Tomlinson, but um I think it would be wise of me to tell you that there's another nurse who is a bigger fan girl than me.” Louis says “oh really? I’d love to meet her.” Nina just tries to act professional again and leaves the desk area. Melanie shakes her head, giggles, snickers and says “do people that are fans of you always act like that?” Louis says “yes, pretty much.” Melanie says “she was stuttering like you scare her.” Louis says “that's an excited stuttering; she's so shocked that she's having a hard time remaining professional.” 

The two of them sit down again. Another lady walks out and says “hello, I’m so sorry about Nina, lovely to see you again.” Louis says “hello again Jill, it's quite alright. I didn't realize that there were so many nurses.” Jill says “yes, there's Sarah, Amanda, Nina, Megan and Julie. Amanda isn't a fan, Megan and Julie used to be but are no longer phased by the five of you apparently. Sarah however, she used to run a larrie YouTube update account.” Louis says “oh wonderful, I’ve probably seen her videos before.” Jill leaves the area.

Melanie rolls her eyes at these girls trying to get her father to pay attention to them. Melanie hides her face in Louis’ chest and arms while they wait for Nicole.

Louis’ pov:

Louis hears Nicole returning to the lobby with a family. Louis keeps his focus on Melanie, hoping that they won't bother him. Melanie seems to calm down with him focusing on her, so he has to try to forget about the fact that he's surrounded by fan girls to focus on his daughter.

The family leaves and Louis whispers into Melanie's ear “Nicole is coming over, it's alright, I've got you.” Melanie nods her head. Nicole says “hi sweetie.” Melanie looks up, sniffles and whispers “hi.” 

Melanie's pov:

Melanie's surprised by Nicole wiping her tears away and reminding her that they're only doing a tour. That makes Melanie feel even worse because Lauren always takes her on tours of the hospital and her office every single time. She's just hoping that her dad will remember that about Lauren. They go into the hallway with Nicole and the triplets. Melanie hides her face in Louis and her teddy bear as much as she can. Louis whispers quietly into her ear “triplets are exploring a room with Nicole right now. Okay?” Melanie nods her head. Amy says “daddy, daddy, it's perfect here! I love it even more than Lauren's office in London!!”

Louis smiles and says “that's wonderful to hear love.” Melanie peaks into the room and sees an awful hospital transport bed that they've tried to pretend doesn't have rails with blankets similar to the ones at the hospital in London.

Melanie quickly hides her face back into Louis’ chest. Louis asks Nicole something that Melanie doesn't exactly understand, but Nicole does and says “yeah, sure.” Melanie's starting to regret her choice to come visit over the rainbow of stetheys because it could be too much in person. Melanie lets her dad carry her through the hallway. Melanie peaks out and sees the front of the stethey desk. Amy, Heather and Paul rush around the desk. Louis says “slow down loves!!” The triplets snicker, giggle and say “yes dad!!” Louis tells them that they can't take the stetheys from the display because then other kids won't be able to find their favorite colors when they come. The triplets understand that and don't take any off of the counter.

Amy finds directions and the three of them take off running again. Louis yells “oi!!! Freeze my little monkeys!!!” They freeze and argue with him. 

A lady laughs and talks to the triplets. They tell her that they’ll be 6 this year!! She introduces herself as Amanda. Louis introduces her to Melanie too. Amanda smiles and says “hi Melanie, do you like our office?” Melanie shrugs and says “it's alright.” Amanda says “do you want to see these rooms too?” Melanie is curious, picks her head up and says “what rooms?” Amanda smiles and says “these ones, right in this area.” Melanie tilts her head and says “what's in them?” Amanda says “what's your favorite color?” Melanie says “hot pink.” Amanda says “perfect!!” Amanda opens the door to the first room, turns on the light and says “these beds are different from the ones up front. They're normal beds.” Melanie gasps and says “like an actual mattress?” Amanda says “yep!!”

Melanie says “no equipment?” Amanda says “well there's nebulizers in the cabinet as well as special heart monitors that are blue tooth and don't make noises.” Melanie sighs in relief and says “good, I hate the noisy ones.” Amanda says “there's also two things on the wall, but both of them are covered. One is a screen for the heart monitor, and the second thing is tubes that are connected to filtered air and oxygen.” Melanie looks surprised. Louis takes her into the room. Melanie surprises him by sitting down on the bed. 

Nicole pokes her head in and says “hi sweetie.” Melanie smiles and says “hi.” Melanie starts crying a bit. Nicole and Louis comfort her. Amanda offers to help with the little ones that are in the hallway. Louis thanks her, but calls the triplets into the room instead. Amanda leaves the room.

Melanie stops crying and tells Nicole “I like this room the most.” Nicole smiles and whispers “good, I'm really glad. Is it the bed size?” Melanie nods her head. Nicole says “can I show you the other hot pink rooms?” Melanie looks surprised and says “you have more hot pink rooms?” Nicole smiles and nods her head. Nicole shows Melanie the hot pink room that has a king instead of two queens. Melanie grins and says “that's the size of his bed, so it's even better.” 

Nicole shows her how the head rest moves up. Melanie gasps in surprised and says “even better!!” Nicole giggles and says “want to see the last three hot pink rooms?” Melanie nods her head and Nicole shows her the rooms in the day time section near a stethey desk. Melanie says “why didn't that other desk have a stethey rainbow?” Nicole says “well that little area we’ve decided to make strictly for kids that need to spend the night with us for a bit.” Melanie looks surprised. Nicole smiles and says “I know it's probably nothing like the place in London, but this was the best we could do.” Melanie says “no, it's better than London, I think.” Melanie checks the draws and cabinets. 

Melanie smirks and says “so miss Nicole, I have to ask how you'd check me.

Louis’ pov:

Louis thinks to himself, oh god, oh no, don't fuck this up Nicole. Nicole smiles and says “whatever way you're the most comfortable with and only doing whatever you're okay with.” Melanie says “so if I'm only okay with you listening to me with a stethey, that’s all you would do?” Nicole sits down and says “what if you're breathing isn't good?” Melanie says “then you give me albuterol.” Nicole smiles and says “obviously, but I meant what if you're breathing muscles are showing?” Melanie glares, covers her tummy with both of her arms, huffs and looks at him expectantly. Louis puts his arm over her to make her feel more protected and says “she's not okay with it Nicole, at all, under any circumstances.” 

Nicole looks surprised and says “not even both like?” Louis interrupts and says “she might allow you to listen to her with her shirt up if she can trust you not to touch or look at her tummy.”

Nicole looks like she's going to protest. Louis says “if you can't handle checking Melanie the way that she prefers, than this isn't going to be able to work out.” Nicole says “I'm fine with all of that, is there anything else she is okay with?” Louis says “wanna tell her?” Melanie smirks and says “atrovan, being hospitalized, heart monitors and foamy pulse oxys.” Nicole smiles and says “wow!! That's very impressive.” Melanie smiles wider and says “I know, none of the others could handle it.” Nicole says “just so you know, our heart monitors only alarm outside of the door, and the numbers are displayed on the big tvs by the desk.” Melanie smiles and says “wow.” Nicole smiles and says “but the pulse ox on it is foamy.” Melanie asks to see it. Nicole pulls all three colors out. Melanie gasps and says “it's the exact kind that I'm used to, except for its not going to make horrible nosies right next to me and scare me!!” Nicole says “oh okay, good to know that.” Melanie grins and says “do you do anything super special?

Nicole smiles and says “why yes, do you wanna know why we have so many sets of the rainbow?” Melanie says “yes.” Nicole grins and says “that's because we do things a bit differently. You have to at least grab two stetheys so that you can listen to him with one at the same time I'm listening to you.” Melanie smirks and says “do you do that with everyone?” Nicole says “yep.” Melanie looks surprised and says “so I wouldn't be any different?” Nicole says “well everyone that comes here is okay with different things and everyone is usually able to handle the stethey on them, but for the ones that can't usually tolerate it that long, listening to someone else really helps them calm down.” Melanie nods her head and says “anything else?” Nicole says “anything I do to you, I could do to him too.” Melanie smirks wider and says “so if you give me albuterol, you'd give him albuterol?!” Nicole giggles and says “no, but I could put a mask on him if it’d help you.” Melanie says “no, it wouldn't, at all.” Nicole is surprised, but says “okay, that's fine.”

Joe’s pov:

A new person arrives and says “hi, my name is Sarah, I work with Jennifer and Nicole. Nicole asked me to drop off more masks and medicine parts?” Joe smiles and says “what's your name?” Sarah says “Sarah.” Joe grins and says “how about you go start to grab the boxes and I’ll grab Jennifer, Samantha, Megan or Julie to help you.” Sarah says “okay, thank you!” Sarah leaves the cabin.

Joe gets Megan and Julie. They both recognize Sarah while she's walking towards them with a box and gives it to Joe. They all go grab more boxes. Joe takes the box over to the medicine cabin. Samantha says “oh thanks Joe, who brought them today?” Joe says “some girl named Sarah, Julie and Megan recognized her though.” Jennifer says “okay good.” Joe stays in the cabin with them for a while and asks how the rest of the Tomlinson’s are doing with medicine. They're all taking it like they're supposed to. Joe dares to ask when Melanie will be back. Jennifer says “as early as tonight. She’s visiting the office with her father this morning.” Joe is surprised and says “why's she visiting the office?” Jennifer says “because of the quadruple double triple pinky promise, duh, keep up mister Jonas.” Joe cracks up and says “oh, I forgot about that epic moment on star search.” Jennifer grins and says “she did have him on the technicality aspect the other day though.” Joe bites his lips and says “god, that video terrified me, she's so fucking brave.”

Jennifer smiles and agrees, too bad no one realizes that about her. Sarah, Megan and Julie walk in with all of the boxes. Julie and Megan take the empty boxes from the cabin out to the SUV to switch out. 

Jennifer asks why Sarah was sent today instead of Amanda or Jill. Sarah shrugs and says “no idea, but she asked me to change out of the scrubs and said it was because she had a new patient coming in, but then remembered that the masks needed to be delivered, so she asked me to do it. I figured why not since most of the patients are down here. Plus I think I did a bit too much fawning over a certain one direction member who dragged me on twitter late last night.” 

Normal pov:

Sarah goes into the main office with Megan who tells her to wait for Jonas to return, she has to sign in and out as a visitor before she can leave. Sarah says “oh, alright.” 

Megan gives her the board and Sarah writes down her full name as well as the in time. Megan thanks her and then leaves the cabin.

Joe walks in and says “thanks for bringing everything down.” Sarah smiles and says “no problem.” Sarah makes down the time out too.

Sarah gets a text message and freaks out. Sarah says “I'm so sorry, I have to run back to work, that's my boss wondering where I’m at.” Joe tells her no worries and to hurry back to Nicole before she's in trouble.

Louis’ pov:

Melanie's still asking Nicole questions over an hour later, just trying to get answers out of her on stuff. Louis hates to rush his daughter along, but he asks her to ask one last question, then they're going to have to go. Melanie gets upset and freaks out thinking that Nicole's actually checking her that day. They both are surprised and try to calm her down. 

Amanda asks if everything is okay. Nicole asks them to leave please and tries to assure all of the girls that she's fine. Melanie freaks out more, and demands Miss Jennifer very loudly.

Nicole and the girls back away quickly, then leave the room. Louis glares at Nicole for even thinking of shutting the door, she gulps and walks away. 

Nicole’s pov:

Sarah returns with two of the empty boxes. Nina, Jill, Nicole and Amanda are all on edge because of Melanie's screaming at them. Sarah says “is everything alright?” Nicole says “don't step anywhere near the quote on quote hospital section, the new patient that was just supposed to be doing a tour is freaking out in there. She's demanding Miss Jennifer.” Sarah frowns and offers to try to help get the girl out of the room. They tell her it's a very bad idea, she should be terrified to cross the girls father.

Louis’ pov:

Melanie hyperventilates and Louis ends up calling Samantha on FaceTime on his phone. Samantha answers and says “hi Louie, what's going on?” Louis says “we’re at Nicole's office, Melanie's hyperventilating and panicking. Nicole asked her so many questions that Melanie thought that Nicole was going to check her.” Samantha says “so she started to stall for as long as possible until she finally told you what she thought and now she's freaking out?” Louis says “yep and Nicole disappeared.” Jennifer takes the phone and says “lovely, of course.” Jennifer talks to Melanie and is able to calm her down very well.

Someone gently knocks on the door area. Jennifer asks who it is. Sarah says “Sarah.” Jennifer says “Melanie?”

Melanie looks right at Jennifer. Jennifer says “Sarah works with Nicole, she's just a nurse. Okay?” Melanie whispers “okay.” Jennifer dares to ask Louis if he has a nebulizer with them or not. Louis tells her he does, but it's in the lobby with the triplets. Cassandra didn't come with him because she had to run errands. Jennifer says “Sarah?” Sarah says “yeah?” Jennifer says “her father can not leave her under any circumstances at all; she has severe anxiety with equipment and all medical professionals. Even nurses are not an exception, so you can't touch her at all.” Sarah says “got it, or risk her slipping into some sort of head space.” Jennifer smiles and says “exactly.” Sarah leaves to get the backpack. Sarah returns and asks if there's anything else she can do to help. 

Louis thanks her and tells her to just stay near by. Sarah can do that. Melanie asks if he brought monkey and he says no. Sarah leaves to find a monkey mask. Jennifer tells her to grab a hot pink strap too. Sarah agrees and leaves very quickly.

Louis figures out that he packed only the triplets medicine, he forgot Melanie's albuterol. Louis tells Jennifer his mistake. She giggles and tells Sarah when she returns. Sarah grins and grabs albuterol as well as medicine parts. Sarah asks if she should get a nebulizer out of the cabinet while she's at it. Louis says “yeah, totally good idea, I hope.” Jennifer suggests the portable one that he has with him, that way incase she gets even more upset, he can just take her out to the car or even the lobby for it to finish.

Louis thanks Sarah for grabbing everything, only takes out the two parts that they need which is the cup and the hose before giving the rest to her to toss. Sarah throws it away and stays back. Melanie freaks out on Louis more and dodges like the true expert she is. Jennifer quickly says “stop, just freeze, both of you.” They both freeze. Jennifer says “Sarah, carefully pick up the nebulizer and carry it for Mister Tomlinson out to the lobby please. Also find his triplets for him.” Sarah says “okay, I can do that.” Jennifer says “thank you very much Sarah.” Sarah leaves quickly. Louis notices Melanie's half with him and half in a headspace. Louis coos and says “it's alright sweetie pie, we're going to leave right now. Okay?” Melanie nods her head. Louis closes the bag, grabs both stuffed animals, the phone and Melanie. Melanie holds onto both of her teddy bears. Louis asks her if she can hold his phone too or if she can drop it into the backpack. Melanie holds the phone and Louis carries her out to the lobby. Louis hangs up because he needs to call someone else. Samantha understands who and takes the phone before promising to call them right back. Louis calls Zayn. Zayn says “hey mate.” Louis says “hey, I'm at Nicole's office with Mel and the triplets. Can you and Harry come help me?” Zayn says “of course mate. One slight tiny problem.” Louis says “what's that?” Zayn says “full on girls day for Harriet, so don't you dare call her harry or you’ll get an ass whooping.” Louis agrees instantly, he doesn't really care how insane they're dressed today, he just needs their help.

Louis hangs up and calls Cassandra. Cassandra can't get there for another 10 minutes because she's stuck in traffic with groceries and bags full of kitchen stuff. Louis tells her that they’ll just meet her at the house with the boys. She agrees and hangs up. Louis sighs and calls Jennifer as well as Samantha back. Samantha picks up right away and gives the phone straight to Jennifer. 

The door opens and Louis’ feels his jaw drop at the sight of Harriet. She's drop dead gorgeous. Louis says that out loud. Harriet laughs, grins and says “thanks sweetheart” before doing a little twirl and winking at him. 

Melanie’s pov:

Melanie hides in Louis neck even more because it's more strangers at the door. Niall bursts into laughter at Sarah Melanie is guessing. Niall grins and says “hello love, I take it your a huge fan of one direction?” Sarah starts to fan girl that four fifths of one direction are in their lobby. Amanda and Nina turn into a fan girl mess too. The three of them chat with the fans while the other person picks up cuddly doggie from the ground before saying “here honey.”

Melanie snatches it and then looks up finally. Melanie feels her entire face turn into absolute shock. Melanie pinches herself quite a few times and whispers super super quietly “mum?” Harriet nods her head and smiles wide. Melanie bursts into sobs. Harriet coos and takes her from Louis. Her mother wipes away her tears and comforts her with her father. Melanie finally calms down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Harry's alter ego, Harriet!! More to come soon.


	34. Chapter 34: Walking in the wind and infinity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harriet, Liam, Niall and Zayn help Louis out with the kids. They banter while taking care of Melanie in the SUV. They end up agreeing to go to Louis' house. Melanie ends up falling asleep, and Louis as well as Harry talk in private. They all end up helping Louis with a present for Melanie. Melanie finally goes back to camp, with both of her presents. OT5 shuts down American Girl.

Louis’ pov:

The triplets look in awe at Harry as Harriet, squeal and then attack her with hugs. Harriet laughs a booming laugh and kisses all of their faces, including Melanie's before kissing Louis check. Louis smiles. 

The boys laugh their heads off at them all. Harriet carries the nebulizer and a triplet in the other arm. Louis carries Melanie, the cell phone and backpack. Liam holds the other triplets hands and they all leave as a big group.

In the SUV, Harriet gets the air on right away so that it’ll cool off enough for Melanie while Louis works on getting the triplets into their car seats. Louis holds Melanie in his arms on the normal seat. Zayn puts her booster in the trunk for a few minuets while it's going. Liam offers to maybe drive them home after. Harriet pouts and says “but I can totally drive in heals!!” Niall bursts out laughing and says “oi, I drove us to work you fucker, cause your heals were too high.” Harriet pouts. Louis giggles and tells them to lay off of Harriet. Harriet lights up and swoons. The others snicker. 

Niall, the little shit, suggests that they go home together like old time sakes and he can take Harriett's van home. Harriet asks how the hell she’ll get home then. Melanie just giggles at them. As soon as the medicine is done, Louis says “how about this? We’ll all go to my house, yes?” Zayn and Liam agree. 

Niall drives Harriet’s van and Louis drives the SUV with Harriet holding Melanie in the back seat for most of the car ride. Zayn and Liam follow in their SUV.

Melanie goes to sleep instantly with her mother around her too. Louis notices Harry looking at the girl heart broken for her. They silently agree to talk at the house, a lot.

At the house, the triplets run in to tell Cassandra that Harry's Harriet today. Zayn, Liam and Niall help with getting the stuff. Louis carries Melanie and her stuffed animals without any help. Harriet follows him into the house. Cassandra gasps and hugs Harriet. Louis hushes their loud voices so that he can put Melanie to bed in his room. 

Melanie stays asleep. Louis and Harriet speak in the room together. Louis whispers “thanks for helping me with her, I guess I should tell you about how much worse her anxiety has gotten. She gets panic attacks a lot, but even more since we moved out here. She's gotten a lot better with albuterol, even though it doesn't seem like it. She's on symbicort every day now too.”

Harry whispers “you don't have to explain anything to me, yeah? She can't help it, we both know that.” Louis sighs and whispers “I know, but I just couldn't help but try to explain things.” Harry thanks him and kisses Melanie's forehead. Harry and Louis go downstairs. They all leave before Melanie has a chance to wake up. Louis tries to get Harriet to at least wait until Melanie's up to leave. Harry can't bear to break her heart by saying goodbye to her like this. Louis just understands, hugs his partner and whispers “can you just FaceTime her later, please?” Harry agrees with that.

Melanie's pov:

Melanie wakes up around 1. Melanie eats lunch and then realizes mum’s gone and bursts into tears. Louis just holds her tightly and tells her to use his tablet to talk to Miss Jennifer. Melanie leaves quickly sobbing and calls Miss Samantha.

Samantha answers cooing and asks what's going on. Jennifer rushes over and helps get Melanie to take deep breaths. Melanie finally stops sobbing, and tells them what happened. Jennifer wants to hug and hold her so badly, Samantha does too. Louis walks in and says “sorry, I was ease dropping on you.” Louis holds her and says “I forgot to tell you something.” Melanie stops crying and says “yeah?” Louis smiles and says “I have a bit of a gift for you, alright?” Melanie nods her head. Louis pulls out a necklace box and says “this matches a necklace that belongs to your mother, it's a paper airplane and it's very special because it's exactly like the paper airplane tattoo I have on my arm.” Louis puts it on her and says “it's on a smaller chain, that way you don't have to ever worry about it falling off. It's waterproof too, just so that you're not worried that you’ll ruin it.” Melanie stops sobbing, holds the little paper plane and whispers “I love it, thanks daddy.”

Louis hugs her, kisses her forehead and says “mum did want to say goodbye to you, in person, when you woke up, but she was afraid it’d hurt you both too much to have to say goodbye like that so soon. It's more like a see you later, because I'm going to make sure you both see each other again soon. And I’ve got something else special for you, okay?” Melanie smiles and thanks him. 

Melanie hangs up after thanking Jennifer and Samantha for their help. They both tell her it's no problem and are glad she's willing to talk to them about anything she feels. Louis tells her that he's more than fine with it too, he trusts both of them. They thank him for trusting them.

Louis’ pov:

Zayn and Liam come over for dinner. Niall and Harry join them. Louis is surprised to see Harry. They hug tightly and kiss on the lips. Melanie just smirks. Harry hugs all of them and they go into the recording studio in the other house. Louis tells them that he's wanting to record a few songs from made in the am just for Melanie. They think that's precious. Zayn's a bit down because he's not on that album. Louis says “no, I want it to be extremely special. I want you on the songs.” Zayn smiles and they all sing walking in the wind. Harry understands why he choose it for Melanie. 

Harry and Zayn sing “just close your eyes and see, I’ll be by your side anytime, you're needing me.”

They all have to take breaks to edit it together and add more layers. They are all a bit exhausted and Harry needs his albuterol. Louis helps him and then they leave the studio after it's done.

They play the recording for Melanie. Melanie cries and understands the meaning. Melanie hugs all of them tightly and especially Louis before thanking them. Louis puts it on her tablet as well as cell phone. The others burn it into their accounts too.

They save it somewhere special too. They all hug each other and laugh at how much they missed singing like that. 

Melanie’s pov:

On Thursday, Melanie goes back to camp finally. She's feeling excellent and so much less anxious. Louis takes cuddly doggie back home for her.

Melanie returns to her cabin and they're all so happy. They all hug her and are so glad she's back finally. Melanie sees the boys and they're all just as happy to have her back.

Brittney squeals, hugs her and says “I never thought I’d tell anyone this, but christ, camp is really no fun without you.” Melanie is absolutely shocked and smiles wide. She eats too and surprises everyone by doing alright.

That evening, at eight, Melanie goes into the medicine cabin with her tablet, and cuddly bear. Samantha hugs her again. Melanie listens to the newest version of infinity. They ask why she's smiling so wide. Melanie plays it out loud. Samantha gasps. Jennifer whispers “oh honey, did they give you this present?” Melanie nods her head and whispers “yeah. Two whole songs. Infinity and walking in the wind.” They giggle and are happy for her. Melanie hums to the song with the headphones. She can handle about seven minutes of symbicort thanks to the special songs from the boys.

The entire weekend, Melanie is pretty much lazy and relaxes a lot. She hasn't told anyone about meeting mum. Monday, she's still doing very well, but the songs aren't helping as much as they did on Thursday or Friday. They end up just going back to holding her to comfort her. She appreciates it and listens to the normal if I could fly, since it's mostly her dad singing to her.

Normal pov:

Nicole asks Sarah to deliver the masks to camp again on Tuesday. Sarah is absolutely shocked and asks why her. Nicole says “nothing bad happened the last time, just can't wear anything down to the camp.” Sarah agrees instantly and takes off her scrubs before getting everything to go down to camp. Jill helps and apologizes for not being able to do it today. Sarah tells her it's no problem, she didn't mind the last time.

Nicole assures her that they’ve got no one coming either.

Melanie’s pov:

Tuesday, Melanie takes her symbicort at eight after breakfast and decides to go back to camp activities. Jennifer is very very reluctant, but Melanie is able to get her to cave in agreement. Jennifer and Samantha promise to be right there all morning. She smiles and thanks them. 

Normal pov:

At 9:50, Melanie has issues and goes straight to the medicine cabin. Both of them are right there like they promised. Julie grabs her teddy bear, tablet and headphones. Samantha and Jennifer are able to give her albuterol with the music playing in the cabin for five minutes before she needs a break.

At ten, Mister Joe walks in and tells them Sarah is there. Jennifer says “we’re busy, ask Megan and Julie please.” Joe recognizes the song and says “wow, I’ve never heard that part before.” They giggle. 

Melanie remembers the girl, Sarah, is a fan of her father and hides her face completely into Jennifer's chest. Jennifer lets her and comforts her. Paige and Faith rush in with Taylor. Samantha helps comfort Taylor while giving her albuterol. They're surprised to hear a new version of infinity. 

Julie, Megan and Sarah walk in with the parts. They leave them. Sarah gasps and listens to the song. Sarah sings along. Jennifer hushes her. Sarah gulps and stops singing. Sarah tries to get a closer look at the girl Jennifer's holding tightly, but Jennifer is being protective, glares at Sarah and says “oi, why are you staring at this poor girl? She's got anxiety.” Sarah gulps and apologizes before looking away. Samantha ends up moving Taylor closer to Melanie since Melanie needs her so badly. 

Samantha asks Sarah to leave now please, she's severely upset the girl. Salvatore walks in, sees that it's Melanie, and yells “get the hell away from my sister!!! MISTER JOE!!! STRANGER DANGER!!!”

Sarah is surprised and asks who he is. Salvatore says “you worst night mare!! I'm her older brother, and my daddy, my daddy has lawyers, lots and lots of lawyer friends. So you might wanna step away before my daddy gets a restraining order.” Sarah gulps and says “okay.”

Salvatore smirks and says “name’s Salvatore, sleep with one eye open tonight.” Salvatore shows her the fake snake. Sarah shrieks and rushes out of the cabin. Joe laughs, thanks him and calls their father. Joe lets him know about a problem.

Louis’ pov:

The boys are shopping at American girl together. They just got to the store, since the store shut down for a few hours, when Joe calls. Louis asks what the problem is. Joe tells him that he fears the Sarah lady from Nicole's office is stalking his children. Louis gasps and says “oh my fucking god, you're kidding me?!” Joe says “no, not kidding.” Jennifer speaks to Louis too and he finds out Melanie was having an attack when she arrived. Louis talks to Melanie on FaceTime instantly. Louis is able to get her to focus on him and dolls for the entire rest of albuterol. She chooses the historical doll that looks just like her with long curly brown hair. Louis picks out matching summer pajamas for her and the doll too. Melanie gasp and thanks him. Louis blows her kisses once the mask is off of her face and says “I love you my princess.” Melanie grins and says “I love you too daddy.” 

Louis hangs up and then speaks to Harry. Harry says “what's going on?” Louis says “we all might have to pick up our children from camp.” They gasp and ask why. Louis explains how Jill, Amanda and Sarah are all working at Nicole’s office and big fans of one direction. Sarah has made Melanie feel stalked. They all call their lawyers to have meetings about this problem. 

Louis and Harry's lawyers freak out over the fact that his daughter, who isn't even know publicly, has a stalker. Louis says “exactly what I'm afraid of too.” Their entertainment industry lawyers work on drawing stuff up for the other nurses to gag them from talking to or stalking the kids. Their personal lawyer works on finding out if it's possible to get a restraining order against the girl. Louis thanks them and asks what he can do in the mean time. They suggest telling the girls boss about her stalking his child. 

Louis agrees, hangs up and calls Nicole. Nicole says “hi mister Tomlinson.” Louis says “hello Nicole, are you somewhere private?” Nicole says “no, I'm not, give me a few minutes.” Louis hears Nina squealing in the background and Nicole telling her to act like a professional.

As soon as Nicole is in her office, she says “sorry about that, what's up?” Louis says “what's up? You tell me why you sent Sarah back to fucking camp this week?!!” Nicole says “I sent her back because she didn't interact with any campers last week, and I thought she could do it again.” Louis says “Melanie had an asthma attack today, she was in the medicine cabin getting albuterol when Sarah came in.” Nicole says “fuck.” Louis says “Samantha and Jennifer tried to get her to leave, but she wasn't listening. Salvatore got her to leave by putting a fake snake in front of her and threatening her.” Nicole says “let me guess, you want her fired?” Louis says “no, I want every girl at your office to sign an NDA agreement.” Nicole says “but there are hippa laws already in place to protect their privacy.” Louis says “no, this is to protect the fact that I’ve been at your office. Sarah, thinks she can babble to the entire world that I was fucking there last Tuesday. I get that you don't understand, but Jonas is aware of everything. Jonas is the one that notified me of the problem.” Nicole gasps and tries to apologize. Louis says “you’ll be hearing from Joseph what steps the camp wants to take to protect my children.”

Louis hangs up before she can protest that she's busy and it has to be one of the girls.

Louis puts his phone away and apologizes profusely to the boys. They roll their eyes, giggle and tell him that they needed to handle that to protect the children.

Zayn, Liam and Niall are going to shop separately to get the stuff on their lists. Harry is going to stick with Louis to help him.

The one girl smiles and says “hi, welcome to American girl, how can I help you today?” Louis says “hi, we're looking for specific dolls.” The girl says “which ones?” Louis says “um Molly, Kit and uh the one with long brown curly hair.” The girl smiles and says “we have the historical doll Samantha with long curly hair, we have Rebecca with long curly hair and we have the just like me customized dolls.” Louis looks surprised and says “customized?”

The girl grins and says “yep, you can get it to look just like one of your children.” Louis says “I’d have to ask one of them first.” Louis calls Melanie. Melanie says “hi daddy!!” Louis says “hi princess!!” Melanie grins and says “hi! I knew you’d need my help!!” Louis squawks and says “I don't need your help, I have a question for you.” Melanie huffs and says “what?” Louis says “they make what's called a just like me doll.” Melanie says “how is that so special? Unless you can get freckles, that's the only reason Liv wants Molly.”

Louis says “can you get freckles on the just like me dolls?” The girl says “yes. You choose their eye color, hair length, hair color, wavy, curly or straight.” 

Louis says “can you ask your sisters if they want a doll that looks like them or a historical doll still?”

Melanie says “Hope, Olivia, Jordana, dad wants to know if we want a doll that looks like us or a historical doll still?” Jordana says “can you show us the look a likes?” Louis says “I will face time all of you after finding dolls that look like you all.” Melanie says “okay.”

The lady takes the two of them up to the truly me dolls. Louis picks out number 55, 23, 68 and 69 for the girls. The lady grabs the four dolls. Louis face times the girls. Jordana says “no, no, no, and no.” Jordana pouts. Louis giggles and says “okay, alright, we’ll go to the historical dolls next, yeah?” Jordana says “okay!”

Olivia gasps and says “it's perfect!!” Louis giggles and says “this one?” Olivia says “yes!!” Hope takes the tablet and says “my turn.” Louis shows her number 23 and 55. Hope says “I want Molly still.” The lady says “I'm sorry sweetheart, but Molly is retired right now, we have Rebecca or Samantha, but no Molly.” Hope says “what?! Molly is gone?!” Louis says “sorry honey, how does retirement work?” The girl says “well there are quite a few that get rotated out, Rebecca and Molly just switched last year.” Louis says “oh, okay.” Hope pouts and says “I don't know.”

Melanie takes the tablet and says “hi.” Louis says “hi.” Louis shows her the one he picked out for her. Melanie says “it's perfect!!” Hope takes it back and says “why don't they make one like that with freckles?” Louis says “they do, it's right here.” Hope whines “but I don't want the same doll as Olivia, I want my own.” Louis giggles and says “that's why I thought of this one silly.” Hope squawks and says “tell me how that doll looks like me!!” Louis says “it's got blue eyes?” Hope says “I want an opinion of someone else!!” Louis says “what about her opinion?” Hope grins and says “hi.” The lady smiles and says “hi again.” Hope says “hi, now what one do you think looks like me?” The lady says “hm. I’d say this one.” Hope says “but that's the exact doll Olivia wants!! I don't want to confuse our dolls.” The lady says “we have an accessories package for these dolls, it comes with a shirt and pants, you could put one on yours and the other on your sisters. Or you can try to talk him into matching outfits with your dolls.” Hope giggles and says “oh, thanks for the idea.” Olivia snickers and says “he’s too scared to take us to American girl when we're home, that's why he's there now.” Louis says “I'm sorry, I'm trying to prevent you girls from breaking the bank in one trip.”

Harry giggles and says “oh love, once they get the dolls, it doesn't stop.” Louis says “what do you mean?” Harry just smirks and says “why don't you show Louis the doll beds?” Louis says “doll beds?!” Harry just bursts into giggles and says “yes.” 

The lady grins and shows Louis the doll bed closet to them and says “there's one for each historical doll too, and our doll of the year as well as any special dolls we have.”

Louis whines and says “oh god.” The lady giggles and says “sorry.” Harry says “oh! Do you know if they're ever going to bring back the best friends collection for the historical dolls?” The lady says “I don't know, why?” Harry giggles and says “sorry, just trying to give this one a harder time.” Louis groans and says “stop it Harold, they don't need any more ideas.”

Louis puts the two that they're getting for sure into the basket. Harry puts the other two in the other basket. The lady takes them to the historical dolls.

Louis face times Cassandra. Cassandra says “hi, how is it going?” Louis says “it's turned into an adventure to say the least.” Cassandra laughs. Louis says “Molly isn't available this year, Rebecca is.” Cassandra says “Rebecca?” Louis shows the doll. Cassandra says “oh my gosh.” Cassandra finds the kids and says “look at that doll.” Amy gasps and says “she's perfect!!” Heather says “who is that?” Louis says “her name is Rebecca.” Heather says “woah, wait who is getting what?” Louis says “I don't know, honestly. This store is so big, so huge, like massive.” Heather says “daddy we can't all have the same three dolls, that's going to get confusing.” Louis says “well two of them have chosen their own dolls, it's called truly me or something like that.” Heather says “what's the closest I can get to my hair style?” Louis says “Rebecca.” Heather pouts and says “but I want Kit.” Louis says “okay, okay. You still want Kit.” They hang up because Louis has to call the others back. Hope answers the tablet with Jordana. Louis shows Jordana Samantha. Jordana says “I love it!!” Jordana leaves to go play. Hope says “so what ones am I left with?” Louis giggles and says “well there's the two with straight hair.” Hope squawks and says “does my hair look straight to you daddy?!” Louis laughs and says “no sweetheart.” Hope pouts and says “this isn't funny.” Louis shows her Rebecca, Samantha and the two dolls with freckles. Hope gasps and says “what's that doll right there?” Louis says “which one?” Hope says “that one with curly hair.” Louis says “they all have curly hair, be specific.”

The lady says “maybe she saw one of the others in the room.” 

Louis says “what doll did you see that caught your eye?” Louis moves the tablet around the room slowly. Hope says “stop, go back.” Louis goes back. Hope says “right there.” Louis stops. Louis goes over to the spot, turns around with Hope and says “give me more of a hint please.” Hope giggles and says “right behind you.” Louis spins around. Hope bursts into giggles again. Louis says “Hope Harriet Tomlinson, you’re going to drive me insane here, you know that, right?” Hope snickers and says “I know, spin just the tablet.” Louis spins the tablet to what's in front of him. 

The lady appears, smiles and says “this is Felicity.” Hope says “oh, that's orange hair.” Louis says “wow.” 

Hope says “none of these dolls are hitting me.” Hope smirks at Louis and says “daddy?” Louis says “what?” Hope sys “can you take me to American girl at the end of the summer? Maybe a doll will hit me there in person.” Louis says “or you could let me surprise you.” Hope says “oh?” Louis smirks and says “you trust me right?” Hope giggles and says “yes.” Louis says “okay good, then I'm going to pick out a doll for you and it's going to be a total surprise.” Hope says “okay, I trust you.” Louis grins and hangs up. 

Harry says “what are you planning?” Louis says “I’ve been hit by an idea, that's all.” Harry says “oh god.”

The three of them go back upstairs after adding Kit, Rebecca and Samantha to the one basket. Louis takes out number 68. The lady from the store puts it back. Louis takes number 23 and says “can we get another 55?” The lady smiles and says “sure.” She gives him another 55 and brings over one of the accessories boxes. Louis says “thanks.” She says “no problem.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this took so long to post, I was really stuck for 35, but now I'm not.


	35. Chapter 35: American girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rest of the American girl shopping trip, and drama for Louis with Star search! Nathan is going to watch star search for the first time too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry this took so long, I was experiencing some writers block and now I'm good!! I'll be back to posting more often hopefully, and I just need to just stop second guessing myself because that's how I'm getting stuck.

Louis’ pov:

Louis says “do you have storage options?” She says “yes, we have a few. There is a doll stand, like we have these dolls displayed on.” She shows him the stands. Louis says “they come in these boxes, is that enough?” She says “for now, yes, but if your children are going to want to have them on display in their rooms or even travel with them, we have other options.” Louis says “travel? With these dolls?” The lady says “yes, we have tote bags, back packs.” Louis groans and she shows him the tote bags. Louis says “do you think I can get away with the double?” She says “I’m not sure, you might be able to for now.” Louis says “do we have to name the dolls here?” She says “no, your children can name the truly me dolls whatever they want.” Louis says “oh, okay.”

Harry says “we’ll be back for the doll beds after Christmas.” Louis squawks and says “oi, I'm not getting doll beds.” Louis chooses the doll with curly hair and freckles for Hope. The lady at the check out counter says “did you find everything?” Louis says “I think so.” She says “do you want the accessories for every doll?” Louis looks surprised and says “which ones have accessories?” The lady says “all of the truly me dolls have the same accessories. Historical dolls have their own individual accessories that match the outfits.” Louis says “okay, yeah, throw in the accessories for all six of them.” Harry gasps. Louis says “what?” Harry says “nothing.” Louis says “tell me.” Harry says “their prices.” Louis says “oi, if I don't get them, they'll be disappointed.” Harry says “you might as well add in three more tote bags.” Louis says “why? So they can each carry their own dolls?!” Harry says “yes.” Louis says “I’d rather only get three for now and show the girls the other cases online.” Harry says “oh good point.” The girl says “right now your total is at 1,032, is there anything else you want to add?” Louis says “nope.” Louis can sense Harry's distress at the total and says “calm down, they're all away at camp yeah? Haven't had to buy as many groceries every week.” Harry says “that's true.” Louis giggles and they get three bags of dolls, plus three bags worth of accessories. Louis and Harry leave with two of the workers who help them carry the stuff to the van. Louis says “thank you so much.” They both go back inside to wait for the boys. 

Harry says “you officially spent way more than me at American girl and you’ve just gotten started.” Louis says “oh god, what kind of thing have you roped me into?” Harry grins and says “nothing too crazy, I mean every year they come out with new stuff for the truly me dolls. And you're going to start getting a monthly catalog from them or six.” Louis says “oh god, Harold!”

Liam, Zayn and Niall finish their shopping too. Harry ends up purchasing Kit’s bed and Rebecca's bed for his girls while they're all there to help him carry them. The staff help all of them carry the rest of the bags out to their cars that they drove. 

Harry puts his bags in Louis’ SUV. Niall puts his stuff in Louis’ SUV too, since both of their cars are at the label. Zayn and Liam hug them goodbye, before getting into their SUV to go home with the stuff. 

Louis drives them to the label. Niall's finally moved into his own place now, with all of his stuff from their old house. He got a smaller house with six bedrooms, 2 for the kids, one for himself, two guest rooms and one office/studio room.

Niall's going to continue with star search, but he isn't going to do another season since he and Melissa agreed to joint custody. Louis knows that this is probably his last season too, because of everything that's been going on with the children and the fact that they don't understand that his children are his priority.

Niall takes his bags and puts them into his SUV. Harry and Louis put the two doll beds into Harry's van. Harry pouts and asks Louis to go home with him. Louis giggles and tells Harry to come home with him instead. Harry grins and promises to come over another day. They all go their separate ways.

At the house, Louis brings in two of the bags. Amy and Heather freak out, they want their dolls right now. Louis says “woah, whoa, slow down. I thought they were your Christmas presents.” Amy squawks and says “oi!! We thought you meant last Christmas!!” Louis says “no no, I meant this up coming Christmas.” Amy says “I have to wait until December?!!” Louis says “yep!!” Heather smirks and says “but you forgot our birthday presents.” Louis eyes go wide and he says “did I really?!” 

Amy laughs and says “Heather!” Heather says “what?! I thought I’d try guilt tripping him, go along with it Ams!! I want the doll now.” Amy laughs so hard and says “okay!” They both try to sell that he forgot their birthday, Paul defends him and shows the girls their birthday presents. They both huff, glare and pout. Louis giggles and says “I’ll think about it, but I have to go get the rest of the bags.” 

Louis brings in the last four bags and they all gasp. Amy says “what did you do?!” Cassandra walks in, gasps and says “holy mother of cow, how much did you buy?” Louis winces and says “over a thousand dollars worth.” Cassandra squeaks and says “how?” Louis says “just the basics. Literally.” Louis shows her what he means. Cassandra says “the doll, a stand, one outfit and carry cases?” Louis says “only three carrying cases because they each fit two dolls. And that's only accessories, the one type of doll has a full second outfit for the accessory, but the historical dolls each have their own. It's mainly hats or hair accessories.” Cassandra says “oh god.” Louis says “and all of the truly me dolls have the exact same outfits on.” Cassandra says “oh dear lord, they're going to have fits.” Louis says “I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking of the fact that they're already sextuplets and hate matching. I can't go back to the store, we had it shut down completely for 3 hours.” 

Louis shows her the different dolls online and looks at the outfits. Cassandra realizes that the girls can dress them differently and thinks they should be okay. Louis is relieved to hear that, but decides to purchase more online anyway. 

Louis ends up going into the label at 4 for an emergency meeting. A camera crew is there. Louis says “what's going on?” Niall says “they're threatening to shut the show down.” Louis looks surprised and says “wait, what?” Liam says “the network is threatening to shut down star search, for good.” Louis says “why!?” Zayn says “because of the contract we have, for this year. They heard your promise last week.” Louis says “fuck.” Liam says “there's a way to fix it, though.” Louis sits down and says “lay it on me.” Liam shakes his head. 

Harry whispers “they want you to tell everyone on national television that the promise to her meant nothing.” Louis freaks the fuck out and says “that's a horrible fucking idea!!!” Harry says “I know, I tried to tell them that trying to twist your arm wouldn't work.” Louis remembers that he's more than covered with Melanie's family medical leave. Louis says “family medical leave.” Harry looks surprised. Louis says “I have family medical leave for all of the kids, but her specifically, for the show and the label.” 

Harry says “yeah, but Louis, you promised her that you’d quit the show and move back to London.” Liam says “it's just a statement, and you don't have to ever worry unless you break the promise.” Louis says “what if she watches the show tonight? Huh? What the hell am I supposed to do then?! It's Melanie for crying out loud!!!” They all frown and try to figure out what to do. Harry says “unless we just tell them no, you won't make the statement they want you to make.” Louis says “I don't ever plan on breaking that promise, not on purpose. You know?” They understand. 

Harry says “what was the promise anyway?” Louis says “she saw that I took Amy to an actual emergency room, and she wanted to come home for a few days, but seeing that video made her terrified to come home for a few days.” Harry says “why did you take Amy to an actual emergency room?” Louis says “it's what Jill, from Nicole's office recommend since none of them were around.” Harry says “oh that's lovely.” Louis says “we should be okay though, she saw the office last week, before I took her back to camp.” They all are surprised. Louis says “she only liked half of it, but it's the half that has more room options.” They're glad to hear that.

Louis contacts the television people. They're serious about him making some kind of statement. Louis says “I understand that everyone needs to be reassured, that I won't be leaving back to London, because I don't plan on breaking the promise to my child. With that said, I do have family medical leave for that child, specifically for the show.” The person says “yeah, but not to just completely drop off the face of the earth without any contact to us, letting us all know that Liam's filling in for you.” Louis says “I’m sorry, you want me to just ignore the calls from summer camp asking me to pick up my child?” They disagree with that, they're just asking him to reassure the general public.

Louis says “then maybe we’re done working with each other after this season.” They all gasp, freak out and ask why. Liam says “Zayn and I can't do the show next year.” Niall admits he can't either, but he doesn't want to say why. Louis admits that he can't commit again, their kids are getting older, and he really wants to be able to have the weekends off again to be with them. They understand, but ask to still use the label next season, they’ll just not renew their judges contracts. All five boys agree quickly.

They hang up and Louis speaks to the camera. Louis says “my daughter, she turns nine in a few months, she's only eight right now. She asked me to promise her something a while ago, she wanted a guarantee that I wouldn't go back on the promise, a collateral so to speak. So I told her that I’d give up star search, and move back to London, if I broke that promise. Lucky for all of us, I don't plan on ever breaking that promise. Also, this probably might need to be my last season of star search. I’ve been spending a lot of time away from my kids for quite a few years now, and my oldest child, needs me more now than ever.” Louis sighs and says “this is an easy decision for me regarding my family, but a very tough one because of our fans.” The camera person says “do you regret saying that now?” 

Louis says “no, not at all, see I’ve been told for so many years now, by medical professionals, that certain things in our private life would get better, easier in fact. Reality is, no one told me it could get worse. No one told me that the older our daughter got, the worse things would be, because she's more capable of thinking for herself and having more complex thought processes. You know?” The camera man says “at eight?!” Louis laughs, nods his head and says “yeah.” Louis frowns, he really wants to brag about her. Most parents he knows with premies are constantly bragging about their children. Louis would, if he could, but they’d both already agreed not to tell anyone they had premies.

Harry grins and joins them. Harry says “hi.” Louis says “hi.” Harry says “who are we talking about?” Louis says “princess.” Harry grins, and says “she's the best.” Louis giggles and agrees. The camera man says “what's it like at home with her?” Harry snorts and snickers. Louis says “pranks, laughs, more pranks!!!” The camera man gasps in shock. Niall bursts into laughter and says “don't forget sass master!! She's sassier than this man right here!!” Liam and Zayn giggle and snicker. Harry grins fondly and Louis squawks in protest, she's not that sassy. 

Niall snorts and says “she called you cringeworthy embarrassing, I mean it was an insult and a compliment, all in one.” Niall wipes away the tears in his eyes and laughs. Niall double over laughing and says “she said dad, I'm sorry I ever said you were embarrassing, because mister Louis Tomlisnon, is cringeworthy embarrassing. She couldn't imagine what it was like to be one of his kids, she felt so bad for them.” Zayn and Liam hold back giggles. The camera man bursts into laughter and so does Niall. Niall slaps his leg, cracks up more and says “golden!!! Absolutely golden, I fucking wish I had gotten that phone call facetime on tape!!!” Harry wipes the real tears from his eyes at that and says “she's got such a big personality.” Louis laughs and says “oh Harold, just wait until all of the kids are sassing us.” Harry whines that Taylor's already started. Louis bursts out laughing, adding that she's only 6 and a half. The camera man moans and says “that sounds awful. And you guys have seven kids, right?” They both stay absolutely silent. Louis just says “that's private information.” Louis smirks. The camera man gasps and says “how many?” They all beg him to tell them. Louis absolutely refuses, so does Harry. 

Niall gasps in shock and says “Louis?!!” Louis says “what?” Niall looks at the camera crew and says “cut the cameras, right now.” Niall glares at them. Louis makes the keep rolling motion. Louis says “what?” Niall shows him the video. Louis says “oh, I’ve seen that one already mate.”

Niall drags all of them into the conference room, gets the video up and says “no, our FBI fandom is going nuts trying to figure out if this is Zayn and Liam's house!!!” Louis gasps. Liam says “we already denied it, that's not our house!!” Niall rolls his eyes, goes back to the beginning. It's photos of inside as well as outside their big house in LA, that was owned by all five members of one direction. It hasn't been put up for sale since they bought it. They go onto say that these are just theories, they're not trying to get sued by one direction, they're just coming up with theories. 

Louis turns up the volume and put the video on the speaker system. The girl says “so someone pointed out this seemingly random item, in one of the bedrooms, but trust me, it relates back to one direction.” The girl stops the video and says “that stuffed dog right there, now let me show you the photo, of Louis Tomlinson holding one of his children at the airport. Her face is blurred out for privacy. But you can clearly see the exact same stuffed dog.”

The photo appears. Louis rolls his eyes, turns off the video and says “Niall, it's just our fandom being FBI investigators, honestly we’re better off ignoring them. Adding this to the show will add fuel to their fire too. And just so everyone's aware, that stuffed dog my daughter was holding, is special, but there's literally thousands of stuffed animals just like it.” Louis rolls his eyes and says “build a bear made two different stuffed animals that were asthma and allergy friendly.” Harry says “we originally bought them for me, I gave them to her.” They all swoon and awe at that. 

Niall lets the girl continue. The girl says “now I know what everyone is going to say, it's just a stuffed dog. It's a limited edition, build a bear, asthma and allergy friendly stuffed animal; they no longer make it. So next thing that stands out about this video is not the fact that they keep covering the lens, she does truly believe that the nanny’s boss wants privacy. Maybe the children are in the hallway. Anyway, it's the audio. In the first room, the nanny really only told us the basics, but the second room, where we found the bear is longer. So we have more footage to work with. I know I sound like I'm reaching so far, but bare with me.” The video from his house continues and it's the boys room next. The girl says “nothing in this room, I'm not counting the green and blue color scheme. They said that this room is for young boys, we don't know how young, they haven't shared that information.” She pauses the video and says “this room, there's a quote, I'm just going to read it. Home is where the heart is, it's in a picture frame. Next to it, is another quote home can be a place or a person, no distance or space between you can keep you apart.” She says “now for a lot of people, that doesn't sound too weird, but for us, this house screams LARRY. That quote alone, screams the sap that is Louis Tomlinson and his sappy ass husband, Harry Styles.” 

Louis dares them to put that in the show, if they need more fillers. Harry says “so you’re not even going to try to prove them wrong?” Louis snorts and says “that requires releasing photos from inside both houses, of our children’s bedrooms.” Harry disagrees very quickly to that. Louis says “that's what I thought.” 

They all go to the studio in one car and barely make it there on time. They all have to quickly change and get into makeup. Louis speaks to production and they agree to cut out most of what was said about his children at the label, they definitely won't put in the whole thing Niall brought up. They go live at five, Louis makes no statement like they wanted and they're done at six. The crew yells cut. They all get changed back into their normal clothes before going back to the label. Louis grabs his stuff and then goes to his SUV, before heading home. Louis eats dinner with the triplets as well as Cassandra. 

Melanie's pov:

Melanie's friends beg her to watch star search. She sighs and agrees. Brittney squeals and promises she won't regret it. Melanie goes to the medicine cabin first, at 7:30 and contacts Louis on FaceTime. Louis answers “hi princess!!” The triplets and Cassandra all say hi. Melanie's absolutely shocked to see them. Louis keeps her distracted for symbicort and asks if she's watching or not. She doesn't really feel like watching tonight. 

But the good news is that Nathan and Joey are watching for the first time tonight. Melanie smirks at him. Louis groans. Melanie giggles and snickers. 

Salvatore's pov:

Nathan and Joey are going to watch star search with him and his cool older friend, Johnathan. Johnathan walks in grinning and says “star search time in 20 minutes.” Nathan says “oi, Sally gotta take his medicine first!! So do we, otherwise there's a slight chance daddy will come down here.” Salvatore squeals and threatens to kill him for that nickname. Johnathan giggles and says “how old are you two?” Nathan says “we three halfs of sextuplets!!! All six of us are nine, no duh!!!” Johnathan laughs and says “sorry, I didn't know you were sextuplets.” Salvatore giggles and says “I never told him, didn't wanna scare him.” Joey snorts and says “if anyone is gonna scare him, it's going to be dad.” Salvatore says “oh I beg to differ, dad doesn't scare anyone.” Johnathan says “no, the real scary father is my father, calling him daddy was cute when I was little, now it's father or dad, no daddy.” Salvatore snickers and says “oh just wait until you meet Melanie, she's a bundle of all sorts of crazy.” Joey says “oi!! Don't insult my other half like that boy!! I’ll slap you silly!!!” Salvatore says “sorry!!!” Joey smirks and says “we’re both insane, and we run this family.” Nathan says “it's true, dad thinks Salvatore and I are the ring leaders, it's really Joey and Melanie.”

They go to the medicine cabin. They're surprised to see Melanie already in the cabin. Melanie's on her tablet though, talking to someone. Samantha smiles at the boys and asks Megan as well as Julie to help her with them. 

Megan and Julie help give the three of them their symbicort. Salvatore glares at Samantha and says “you better not put the elephant on me again like you did this morning!!” Samantha says “I’m sorry, we ran out of the regular ones, but we got more after you had already left.” Salvatore gasps and says “I hate you!” His dad says “Salvatore, what's going on over there?” Salvatore gaps in surprise, goes over to Melanie and says “dad?!” Louis giggles and says “that's me.” Salvatore says “she keeps putting an elephant mask on me when they're out of regular masks!!!” Louis laughs. Samantha says “what? Elephant is the least popular, okay? I can't just give you the dog or the monkey instead, we need them for other kids.” Salvatore protests that it's not fair. 

Louis says “I'm sorry love, it's only a few more weeks with the disposable masks, and then you’ll be back to all regular all of the time, now you better stop delaying or you’re going to miss the start of star search.” Salvatore's eyes go wide and he says “meanies!!!” Samantha giggles and puts the mask on his face. Salvatore glares at everyone. Johnathan just snickers. Salvatore glares at him. Johnathan laughs more. Salvatore sticks his tongue out at Johnathan. Johnathan just giggles and laughs. Louis smirks at him. Salvatore blushes and glares at him. 

Louis wiggles his eyebrows and mouths you like him, don't you? Salvatore's eyes bug out and he squeals. Louis gasp, grins wider and makes some weird hand motions. Louis says “okay loves, I better let you all go, show starts in about ten minutes and you all need your medicine first.”

Melanie says “I think you should do the show looking like that.” Louis says “do I look like Simon Cowell to you?!” Melanie says “who's Simon Cowell?” Louis just bursts into laughter. 

Melanie says “what's so funny?” Louis says “nothing.” Melanie pouts. Louis says “I have to go sweetheart, I love you.” Melanie says “I love you too.” Her dad blows her kisses, waves goodbye and hangs up. Melanie pouts badly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should Larry adopt more children? Curious because I have an idea that I was thinking of using for either this story, or a different one.


	36. Chapter 36: Harry's instagram post

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis feels a lot of regret over ever bringing the kids to the states, and decides to tell Harry that he regrets ever bringing the kids over to the states from London. So he drives to Harry’s house, but on the way, Liam calls freaking out over an Instagram post from Harry. Louis can’t read it while he’s driving and at Harry’s house, Louis discovers that Harry had erased part of the post before posting. Louis also discovers why Liam’s under so much stress.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love queen halo, don't come for me, but I needed someone that Louis would recognize to get out the fandom theories to him. Also, I need one direction stans involved in their lives, because they're so close to one direction, through work, yet have never even realized it, until now.

Louis’ pov:

Louis ventures into the room for their older twins; that he was thinking of turning it into a room for home schooling, but now, it's going to have to go back to a room for his daughters if he and Harry get married again. Same with the other empty room, but Jordana is totally going to move back into the same room as Taylor. 

Louis finds a video from queen halo, it’s brand new and her description is that these are all theories; she's just going through all of them and to watch the entire video before doing anything. 

Louis puts on headphones and watches her video. Sarah starts off by apologizing to Louis and Harry for the video she's currently about to start, and highly recommends that anyone who might get offended not watch this video. Sarah says “today's video is all about the latest Larry fandom finds, and a lot of these were picked up by people who believed in Ziam from the start of their romance. So without further ado, here's the latest that's been happening in the past couple of days!” The intro plays and she says “so an account here on YouTube, has uploaded a video that includes a house tour. It's a very newer account, she's never posted any videos at all until last week. You might be asking what that has to do with Larry, well our fandom is literally everywhere and most of us are parents. It all started a few weeks ago, a parenting vlog thought that this account could be Zayn and Liam's nanny given the details.” Sarah shows the receipts and Louis completely starts to understand instantly how this snow balled. Sarah says “Liam and Zayn's nannies responded with this.” Sarah shows their response and account. Sarah says “and then the nanny of twelve responded with this comment.” Sarah shows the comment from Cassandra. Sarah says “everyone settled down pretty much, until this video was posted. I'm just going to quickly go through the evidence, feel free to pause the video to read everything.” 

Louis lets it go and pauses it a few times to read what they are thinking. Louis rolls his eyes and finishes watching the video. Sarah says “personally, I don't really know what is going on. Like I've watched it at least 6 times and honestly I think they just decided to film on the fly, they weren't prepared for what to do or say at all. As for all of the evidence, it could just be a coincidence, but I don't believe in coincidences as a Larry. I do believe that the colors of the bedspread, I think that's definitely a coincidence that they're either blue or green. And it is a room for boys, but actually I disagree that it's for older boys. I think it's for younger boys. The quotes, were found in the one girl's room and I do feel like that could be something that Larry would have had as a saying when they were closeted. I don't think that's something they’d put in their children's room, unless it's to represent the grandparents they've lost.” Sarah says “if it's not Louis and Harry, maybe this couple is so private because they've lost a child. I honestly don't know.” Sarah says “I love all of you, but I just want to remind everyone that these people are people and don't go too crazy with questions for her. Try not to imply that you're only asking because you think it's one direction's house. Just be kind to them and please be kind towards the children, I have seen quite a few people analyzing the toys that we can see. If it really is Louis and Harry, this could be like a test. So don't go too insane, but who am I kidding? Like people are already going insane, and I'm not going to link the channel because I don't want to provide easy access to those who haven't heard this. Now that you've made it this far, this is the channel for the nanny, and you can go check out all of her videos, then decide for yourselves.” 

Louis closes out of her video and searches One direction house conspiracy theories. There's about three videos and Louis clicks on part one. 

It's the same video that they watched at the label and he clicks out of it. Louis watches the house tour video on Cassandra's channel and reads the comments. A lot of them are being extremely obsessed with Melanie's stuffed doggy and commenting that an older girl shouldn't need so many stuffed animals. That if she's anywhere between 9 and ten years old, then they need to get her to de attach from the stuffed animals. Louis falls asleep reading the comments.

The next morning, Louis gets up and dressed. Cassandra and Louis get the triplets up, then downstairs for breakfast. Louis goes back upstairs automatically to get the rest of the kids up. Louis frowns, he forgot they're at camp. How did he even fall asleep last night?? Louis plugs in his tablet as well as phones. 

Louis goes back downstairs, and says “I went back upstairs to wake up the rest of them.” Amy bursts into giggles and says “we miss them too.” Cassandra smiles and says “trust me, I've gone up and down quite a few times, just automatically and then remembered that they were not here.” Louis says “can we talk about the YouTube account?” Cassandra says “yes, I've been meaning to ask you.” Louis says “can we try to make it private or get them to just stop?” Cassandra says “I think it's time to just stop, like I don't know what to do or say anymore. Even the video of me explaining how many loads of laundry we do, is covered with comments about their sizes.” Louis says “I think I've made a mistake, bringing them here to America. I think it's time to go back to London, I'm going to pull the kids out of camp early and I should go meet up with Harry to tell him.” 

Harry's pov: 

Harry notices that there's a shift in obsession again in the fandom, towards Louis and Harry's children specifically. And it's only over the stupid room. Harry takes a photo of the picture of him and Louis that's on the wall. Harry posts it to Instagram with the caption “wish that you, could build a time machine” as the next photo.

Harry writes Loubear, thank you. Thank you for always loving me no matter how much they said it'd never work. You've always been there for me and laughed at my ‘horrible’ jokes. 

And I regret ever confirming that we were together, because it was easier than. We could go live like normal parents and not be judged by the world. 

Harry erases that and writes you've always loved me for me, the real me and I've never said thank you for that. I loved you and I’ll always love you. Forever. Harry hits post and people freak out.

Harry turns off his phone after that and gets dressed up for himself, in what he wants to wear. 

Louis’ pov:

Liam calls him freaking out over Harry's latest post. Louis says “I'm heading to his house now, I need you guys to call everyone. I don't know what's going though Harry's mind, but if it's the ptsd, I'm pulling out of star search today.”

Liam says “okay, um Niall's going to be out today already.” 

Louis says “okay, that's fine. I'll make sure Niall's alright as soon as I know Harry's okay.” Louis finishes driving to Harry's house.

Harry's pov:

Harry grins and works on making breakfast. Harry decides to make ham, green peppers, onions, eggs and cheese, over hash browns for breakfast. Harry works on preparing breakfast and gasps at the door bell ringing. Harry sighs, puts the vegetables in the pan with the hash browns and washes his hands before going to the door.

The door bell rings again. Harry gets it open and gasps at Louis standing there at his door. Louis sighs, hugs Harry and whispers “hi.” Harry whispers “hi, what are you doing here?” Harry drags Louis into the house before shutting the door. Louis says “well I was going to originally come here to tell you one thing and then Liam called me freaking out about your post. I was driving so I couldn't read it. And I just wanted to get to you before they did anything insane.” Harry hugs Louis tightly and thanks him. Harry lets Louis chill Liam out first. Harry goes back into the kitchen and finishes preparing breakfast, before putting it into the oven. Harry grins and sets a timer before saying “did you eat breakfast?” 

Louis’ pov:

Louis says “no, I was distracted babycakes.” Louis turns his focus on Liam and says “listen, none of us are going into the label or the studio today. Let's just let the war begin, this time it's the five of us, against the entire world because our fans won't be backing us up this time. They don't care about anything, but the next secret that we're hiding, and the story.” Liam says “what do you mean? Are you crazy?” Louis says “I'm saying don't bother to show up because they're going to be beyond pissed that I'm not coming in today, at all.” Liam says “Louis William Tomlinson, I don't have time to clean up your messes!! I have enough to deal with already!! Do you know how stressful twelve kids are?! And on top of that, my husband is pregnant!! With possibly any number!!! This is like a fan fic, and I already have enough to worry about! I can't clean up your messes with the studio executives, deal with my crazy hormonal pregnant husband, and deal with Niall acting even more insane!! I just can't deal with all of that, plus the lawyers breathing down my neck over everything in the fandom, and the stress is just too much!! I can't do this anymore Louis!! I feel like I'm having a panic attack, the walls are closing in and I'm losing my mind!!” Louis says “okay, alright!! Sit down right now and breathe. Sit down on the floor, lie down, spread your arms out, spread your legs out and breathe, in, then out. Just breathe, I'm sorry, I didn't realize how much pressure you were facing Li.”

Harry's pov:

Harry's surprised by Louis calming down Liam over the phone and apologizing for leaving Liam to deal with their lawyers. After the breakfast is done, Harry takes it out of the oven while Louis is talking to Zayn as well as Niall. Louis hangs up, kisses Harry's lips and says “thank you baby cakes.”

Louis’ pov:

Louis and Harry eat some of the egg dish. Louis reads Harry's post and says “babycakes?” Harry whispers “yeah?” Louis hugs Harry, holds him tightly and whispers “I love you H, I've always loved you and nothing could change that. I feel in love with you as a person, not for your gender or sexuality. They're all pretty big parts of who you are. Is there more you deleted?” Harry says “I had typed out ‘And I regret ever confirming that we were together, because it was easier than. We could go live like normal parents and not be judged by the world’ but I erased it before posting not wanting to upset them.” Louis hugs Harry tightly and says “I thought the way to fix everything was having Cassandra delete the channel, but that's just even more suspicious. I think it's better to let her answer their questions.” 

Harry says “what do you mean?” Louis says “they want to know how we do grocery shopping, how many times we go a week, how much we spend, just stuff like that. And they want a better room tour.”

Louis lets them all know that he's not coming in today at all, nor is Harry and that Harry's mental health is higher priority than Star Search. Louis says “Niall is feeling ill again and I'm going to take him to someone after taking care of Harry. Liam and Zayn are having a huge argument, if they come in today, do not under any circumstances take a side in this fight. You take a side and you're basically throwing salt in the wound of the other. Liam's also already had a panic attack over the stress he's feeling from work and the stress being put on him by our lawyers to try to handle a situation that occurred, as well as the fandom drama this week. Zayn also needs a mental health day, Zayn's feeling extremely stressed and anxious about situations that we can't control. Stress isn't good for Zayn at all at this point and if the person we're going to see thinks that Zayn is too stressed out, and needs to be pulled out of star search, then that's exactly what will happen.” They all shockingly understand and are okay with it. Taylor says “good luck Louis, poor Harry.” Louis hangs up quickly and says “alright love, let's call Erin and see if she can squeeze us in. Do you want the boys to be with us, or just you and me?” Harry says “just you and me.” Louis smiles and whispers “alright. Did you take symbicort?” Harry whispers “yes.” 

Louis gets a call from a producer. Louis says “yes?” Their producer says “look, we need to have a camera crew there at the doctors office. We can shut it off when we're approaching the office.” Louis says “for who?” The producer says “you and Harry, plus you and Niall, plus Liam and Zayn.” Louis puts the phone on speaker and says “can it be a camera that we can record with? In my opinion, I do not think it's a good idea for Harry's mental health to have someone filming us at this point.” They ask why. Louis says “read the post on Instagram and then tell me it's a good idea.” 

Harry calls Erin for him. Louis thanks Harry and speaks to Erin. 

Erin says “hi, what's up?” Erin shuts her door. Louis says “hi, it's H, is there anyway we can see you today?” She says “yes, I can squeeze you into the schedule, are you on your way?” Louis says “getting ready, we might have a camera, shows insisting.” Erin says “I have a patient right now, just so you're aware. I don't think they would appreciate being filmed, even though it is you both.” Louis says “yes, of course, I understand.” Erin says “and given your already extremely complicated private verses public lives, I don't think it's a good idea for Harry's sake to have anyone but you here with him.” Louis says “okay, I’ll let the boys know that and Harry too.” Erin says “no cameras Tomlinson, especially if it's a they them day.” Louis says “I didn't even think of that. Thank you so so much for squeezing Harry in between other patients.” Erin says “no problem, see you both soon” and hangs up. 

Louis says “Harry's therapist is squeezing Harry in between patients, said no to cameras. Harry's therapist doesn't think it's a good idea to have anyone but me be there with Harry.” Harry's surprised. Louis lets the boys know on his phone that he is taking Harry to see his therapist first and that none of them are allowed to come. The boys have fits, because they all are so close. Louis says “Harry's therapist is worried that if you all come, as well as a camera crew, that Hazza’s not going to be completely honest. We need him to be completely honest with us about how he's feeling.”

Harry glares, points to the skirt and writes they/them, she/her!! Louis writes down and Erin said that if you're either of those today then, definitely no boys/cameras. Zayn says “Harry's always honest!! At least to us, this isn't fair to me, you're leaving me with him!” Liam says “oh please, side with crazy here!!” Zayn says “I am not crazy!!” Louis says “and that's exactly why they are not allowed to come.” Louis hangs up with the boys and the producers.

Louis smiles and says “all you need are these.” Louis puts hot pink ray bans on Harry, and then grabs a scarf. Louis puts it on Harry, pulls his ponytail out and fluffs Harry's hair. Louis grins and whispers “perfect.” Harry thanks Louis and they put on their shoes. Louis carries their stuff to the SUV, gets Harry into the passenger seat and kisses his cheek.

Louis gets their stuff into the trunk, gets into his seat and drives to the office. Louis holds Harry's hand and squeezes, before letting go. Louis focuses on driving and they stay silent. Louis says “nervous?” Harry whispers “not really actually, I think I'd be more nervous with the boys and cameras around.” Louis smiles and says “I'm glad that she said no, for your sake.” At the office, Louis parks the SUV. Louis puts all of his important stuff into the back pack that has Harry's nebulizer. Harry and Louis put all of their phones into the front pocket of the back pack. Louis and Harry make sure they've got everything they need, shut the trunk, Louis locks the SUV, before they go inside.

Harry decides to lead the way with Louis carrying the backpack. They wait for an elevator. Harry and Louis head down the main hallway, and then turn down the hallway leading to Erin's office. 

In her office, Louis sees that the lobby is empty right now, and most seats are on one side of the lobby. Harry chooses the seats in the middle on the side with more chairs. 

The door opens and a person walks out, looks stunned and shuts the door quickly before sitting down near the door. Harry looks down at his lap before playing with his fingers in an anxious way. Louis puts his hand over Harry's hands. Harry moves so that he's holding onto Louis’ hand. Louis looks up, smiles at the guy and whispers “hi.” The man smiles and whispers “hi, how are you?” Louis whispers “alright, you?” The man whispers “good. My husband and I are big fans of you both as well as the rest of one direction.” Louis says “ah, alright.”

The phone in Erin's office rings. Erin's assistant walks out, knocks on the door to the room with couches. Erin opens it and whispers “yes?” The assistant whispers “Doctor Samantha is on the phone, when you have a minute.” Erin smiles, thanks her, before shutting the door halfway and excusing herself to the patient in the room. 

Erin goes into her office, shuts the door and her assistant sits at the desk in the lobby.

Erin opens the door a few minutes later, and says “Louis.” Louis smiles and says “yes?” Erin says “what the hell?!! How come you didn't tell me?!” Louis’ eyes go wide. Harry says “there's more that I erased, and didn't post.” Erin says “yeah well somehow Nicole saw it, she called Samantha and now Samantha is demanding to speak to you.” Louis gulps and goes into her office. Erin goes into her other office and shuts the door. 

Louis picks up the phone and says “hi.” Samantha says “is Harry okay?” Louis says “no, and there's more to the post.” Samantha asks what. Louis whispers super quietly into the phone “closeting, wishing we never confirmed our relationship.” Samantha says “Christ, how are you holding up?” Louis sniffs and whispers “I can't, I'm holding it together, I love H and I just can't right now.” Samantha apologizes and whispers “I’ll make sure all of your kids stay away from social media though Joe.” Louis says “yes, please, thank you, all five of our kids.” Samantha promises to do that. Louis hangs up, wipes away any tears and goes back into the lobby.

Louis whispers “she's going to tell Joe no more star search nights at camp, and make sure all of the counselors, plus the older campers stay off of social media.” Harry whispers “how?” Louis whispers “Nicole, don't know how she found out, I thought you blocked her.” 

Harry smirks and whispers “I did, and she's still blocked. She called me a liar.” Louis snorts and sings “it was off, she was right.” Harry's squawks and says “whatever, I stand by what I said.” Louis hums and says “yeah well, only after I turned it on did it become true.” Harry glares and whispers “whatever, I'm not a liar. And she's still blocked.” 

The guy giggles at their banter. Louis says “so then how did she even see it?” Harry gasps and calls her. Nicole clearly tells Harry. Harry hangs up and whispers “queen fucking halo.” Louis says “I'm sorry.” Harry shows queen halos Instagram to Louis and he gets Harry's hint. Louis films Harry blocking queen halo’s official account, plus her personal account. Harry smirks and continues his blocking spree by blocking Liam, Zayn and Niall. Harry unblocks Nicole and smirks before putting his phone away. Louis stops recording before giggling. Harry says “evidence that I was the one to block her.”

Niall demands to be unblocked over the phone. Harry says “nope” and pops the p. Niall says “please?” Louis films this too. Harry says “no, I'm not unblocking you.” Niall says “fuck Liam, I'm blocking him everywhere. That tattletale, the nerve of him!!” Harry hangs up giggling. Louis stops recording, puts his phone away and puts Harry's phone in the bag as well. Harry folds his arms, pouts and says “I don't get what I said that's so wrong.” Louis says “babycakes, come here.” Louis hugs Harry tightly and whispers quietly into his ear “you didn't do anything wrong, you were expressing how you felt. Liam genuinely doesn't understand how you felt and he just reacted.” Harry's relieved and whispers “then why did you insist on us coming now?” Louis whispers quietly “because I thought that you needed to talk to someone who isn't me.” Harry bites his lips and thinks about what he just said. Harry takes off the jacket and puts it on his legs. Louis notices how Harry fixes his skirt to look more like pants and then snuggles into Louis’ arm with the jacket, hiding how Harry's holding Louis’ hands tightly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this has taken so long to post, I had issues with my tablet, but I rescued ALL of my chapters and I'm going to be uploading a lot to the site, to post this week.


	37. Chapter 37: Harry’s visit with Erin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis and Harry go to visit Harry’s therapist, Erin, so that Harry can speak to someone about how he’s feeling. Louis discovers just how much Harry’s been hiding from the boys as well as everyone that’s still around them. Large insight into how Harry feels and thoughts, that could affect the future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Going to do a big update this week, lots of chapters written and edited for me to post. Thanks for being so patient!!

Louis' pov:

Erin opens the door and walks out with her current patient. The guy thanks her and then sees Louis as well as Harry. The guy fan girls over them and says “did you tell them how much of a fan I am?” His husband laughs and says “no, I down played it.” The man squawks and says “excuse him, anyways, I'm a huge fan.” Erin clearly gets his attention by saying “more like obsessed.” The man squeals at her and says “how dare you doctor Erin.” The husband snickers and says “she's right though.” The man huffs and says “you’re not helping me right now.” Harry giggles. Erin says “well I'm sorry, but it's true. Now can you focus?” His husband snickers. He squeals and says “fine!” He gets up, sticks his tongue out at her and says “what now?” His husband gets up too and they speak to the assistant. Erin takes her cellphone out of her pocket, and goes into her office again. The man gasps and says “I've never been in there before, wonder what she's doing.”

Harry laughs at the guy. Erin brings the file that's in the other office out and takes it back into the office. The guy says “I love your pants by the way! They're so cute.” Harry smiles and says “thank you, your jeans are nice.” The guy squeals and says “this is like the worst outfit I own and I'm meeting you unexpectedly in it.” Erin walks out of her office. Louis laughs. The couple asks for a photo with them. Harry's head snaps to Louis. Louis smiles politely and says “not today, I'm sorry, we’d just feel better meeting you both another time. Maybe I could get you passes to star search instead?” The one is disappointed, and looks at Harry, waiting for an answer. Erin interrupts their little meet up and says “hi, I only have about a half hour before another patient arrives.” Louis says “that's alright, thanks for squeezing us in so fast.” Erin says “it's no problem.” The guys are busy with the assistant, so Erin, Louis and Harry go into her office quietly. 

Harry's pov:

Harry's glad that Erin didn't draw anyone's attention to them leaving the lobby, and sits down on the couch with Louis. Harry fixes his skirt so that it's flowing. Erin says “what happened?” Louis quietly tells her. Erin listens to both of their sides of the story, but mainly Harry's side. Harry tells her what he wrote and erased. Erin asks Louis to leave for a bit. Harry disagrees and keeps his grip on Louis. Erin says “do you feel like hurting yourself?” Harry whispers “no.” Erin says “do you feel suicidal?” Harry says “what do you mean?” Erin says “do you feel like dying?” Harry's eyes go wide and he says “no!!” Erin and Louis sighs in relief. Erin says “do you have any plans to hurt yourself or anyone else?” Harry's shocked that she'd ask him such a rude question and he says “no, I'm offended you even asked that!!” Louis says “look at me.” Harry looks at Louis. Louis says “your post, sounded suicidal, that's why everyone was freaking out, Hazza. So she's just making sure you're not actually having suicidal thoughts.”

Harry calms down and whispers “there's even more I wanted to write, you know.” Erin and Louis wait patiently. The couple is out there again, because Louis mentioned star search passes and then completely disappeared. Louis rubs Harry's hands with his thumbs. Louis asks if he can go handle them. Harry nods his head, before Louis leaves the room to handle the couple, shutting the door behind him. 

Louis’ pov:

Louis leaves the office, and sits down to gather his thoughts. Louis pulls out his phone from the backpack and calls Samantha. Samantha says “hi, are you alright?” Louis says “I'm fine.” Samantha says “how is H?” Louis says “H is alright.” Samantha says “is h suicidal?” Louis sighs and just starts laughing. Samantha says “this isn't funny, I'm serious.” Louis stops and says “sorry, just thinking of how Hazza reacted to that line of questions.” Samantha says “how did h react?” Louis says “completely and totally offended that the therapist would even ask that kind of question.” Samantha giggles and says “that's good to here, I'll inform Nicole for you.” Louis says “that'd be wonderful, thanks Samantha.” Samantha says “no problem, bye.” Louis says “bye” and hangs up. Louis apologizes and says “I could take a photo with you, but my partner is having a rough day and I could tell that Hazza wasn't comfortable with a photo, so that's why I said no earlier.” They are fine with no picture with Harry, just with Louis. Louis takes the photo with the guys phone and says “just one small favor, can you not post where you met us until after we’ve left?” They both are more than respectful of their privacy, they’ll wait for permission. Louis smiles and says “thank you, I really appreciate it. I'm so sorry, but for Hazza’s mental health, I can't force him or allow you to force your way into a photo with him.” The one says “it's alright, thank you for being so honest with us.” They want to hug Harry and Louis though. Louis says “no, absolutely not, again, for my husband's mental sake, I just can't force him. I also have to get back to my husband.” They understand, but don't leave yet. Louis contacts their security team and tells them the situation with the fans via text, requesting Paul specifically as well as Preston. 

Louis grabs their stuff and opens the door, to hear Harry telling her about how the media talks about him and what the media says they do in bed, quickly shutting it to give Harry more time alone.

 

Harry's pov:

Erin waits patiently and Harry whispers “I wanted to write that I hate how much they obsess over me, I hate how judgmental they are and I hate how much they demand out of me.” Erin says “who is demanding things out of you?” Harry whispers “the fans, the media, the boys. The girls.” Erin looks surprised at that and says “what do they all demand out of you?” Harry whispers “the fans, they act like we owe them everything, especially the larries, because they believed when no one else did. They saw our love when no one else saw it, and some act like that we owe them pictures of the kids or details about our private lives. Details about our sex life, details about the house, details about how we travel, details about the kids.” Erin says “what about the boys?” Harry whispers “I feel like they expect me to handle everything, always be on and be the one to be the front of the group.” Erin says “and the media?” Harry sighs and whispers “only care about a story, breaking the news first and constantly love to remind me of their image of me as Harry Edward Styles. Not me, you know?” Erin says “what do you feel like is their image of you?” 

Harry says “the man whore who likes to flirt with the ladies, but isn't straight because Harry Styles is married to Louis Tomlinson, there for he’s gay. And don't forget that Harry's a bottom and they like to try to get me to say something about our sex lives. Always suggest that I'm uncomfortable because of bottoming the night before, and just not appropriate articles about me and what I like in bed through unnamed sources close to the label or me.” 

Louis opens the door while he's talking, but quickly shuts it and stays out. 

Erin says “what about the kids?” Harry sighs and whispers “I feel like the girls love me, but I'm really scared to wear extremely feminine clothes around them.” Erin whispers “those three girls love you so much, and they're all so sweet. You've been doing amazing with them on your own and they will always love you. Just like they've always loved Louis, and I'm sure that they just would want you to be happy. And I don't think you're happy, at all.” Harry sighs and whispers “no, I'm not.” 

Erin says “do you have anything else that you'd like to talk about without Louis?” Harry looks surprised and feels like she's trying to rush him out. Erin rubs his hand and whispers “no rush, alright?” Harry whispers “okay.” Erin says “is it something in your private life that's making you unhappy or is it the spot light?” Harry whispers “not private life, that's getting really good again, we're trying again you know.” Harry grins at that. She gasps and whispers “is that what you want?” Harry whispers “yeah, definitely.” Erin smiles and whispers “what else do you want?” Harry whispers super quietly “I want to not be afraid of flying or medical equipment.” Erin whispers “sweetheart, where you're at with that stuff is as good as it's going to get. None of us can wave a magic wand and make all of your fears go away.” 

Louis’ pov:

Louis sits down quickly. The husbands snicker next to him. The assistant goes into the office. Louis informs Liam first that Harry's alright. Liam's relieved. Niall is relieved too when Louis tells him. Preston arrives and says “excuse me?” The couple looks up. Preston says “I'm security for the Tomlinson's, Mister Tomlinson is uncomfortable with you both out here and has asked for me to escort you out of the office.” They both gulp and leave willingly with Preston. Paul walks in and sits down with Louis. Paul hugs Louis and says “you alright?” Louis says “yeah, thanks.” Paul lets go and says “Preston is escorting them to their next appointment.”

The door to the office opens and a woman walks into the office with a girl who's sobbing uncontrollably. The assistant walks out of the office, gasps and says “you’re over an hour early.” The mother apologizes, couldn't get her daughter to stop crying. The assistant says “she's got another patient whose going to be here any minute, um just have a seat.” The mother thanks her and chooses the two seats that are in the corner. The door opens again and a couple walks in with their teenager whose talking a mile a minute already. She's squealing over her surprise tonight, and her parents refuse to say what, but promise she'll love it.

The girl's phone pings a lot. Her mother says “turn off your phone, social media can wait until after you're done with doctor Erin.” The girl says “but it's my group chat with my twitter friends again.” The assistant gets their insurance stuff and then tells them to sit down anywhere that's left. And that she’ll call them. The dad thanks her and he finally looks around the lobby. Paul smiles politely. The girl sit down near the door, extremely preoccupied by her phone. Preston returns and smiles before sitting down next to Paul. 

Erin opens the door and signs come. Louis stands up and she makes stop motion before tapping her shirt in a specific spot. Louis looks down, gasps and grabs the backpack. She smiles and they go back into her office where Harry's waiting.

Harry's pov:

Harry whispers quietly “I want to be free, I don't feel like I'm free, I feel like I'm trapped by fame.” Erin whispers “so you'd like to stop being in the spotlight, completely.”’ Harry whispers “yeah, but I don't want to give up my position at the label, I just can't do interviews or shows anymore.” Erin says quietly “okay, is there anything else that would make you feel better?” Harry whispers “telling everyone to leave me alone.” Erin whispers “what about the boys, your kids and Louis?” Harry whispers “they don't have to ever leave me alone, ever.” Erin smiles and whispers “so just the general public, your fans, the media and the industry?” Harry whispers “yeah.” Erin and Harry hear more people enter the lobby. Harry looks nervous. Erin whispers “what's wrong?” Harry whispers “nervous it's a fan.” Erin whispers quietly “she's a huge fan of your husband on tv, but that's it. I'm sorry, I'm not trying to rush you out of here, but I thought I could grab Louis again and see that he's not upset with you.” Harry grins and agrees quietly.

Erin goes to the door and is so quite as she's getting Louis. Louis gasps a bit and then they both walk in. Erin shuts the door behind them. Louis sits down and whispers “thanks for noticing the backpack.” Erin sits down and says “no problem. Do you have any questions?” Louis says “not really.” Erin says “do you have anything you’d like to ask Harry? While you're here?” Louis says “yes. Do you regret marrying me?” Harry gasps and whispers “no!! Are you insane?! Do you, regret marrying me?!” Louis whispers “no, not at all, but I just thought that you did.” Erin says “there was even more that Harry wanted to type, but didn't, instead typing and then deleting those two things.” Louis looks shocked and says “what else did you want to write?” Harry whispers “that I hate how much they obsess over me, how judgmental they are and how much they demand out of me.” Harry whispers even quieter “and I hate how much they miss gender me, Thursday was clearly a she/her day and every interviewer referred to me as he/him.”

Erin whispers “Harry's feeling suffocated again by the spotlight. I don't think coming out completely is the answer either, I am extremely worried about you and star search. Harry's already regretting the amount of coming out that he did do, that's what he erased.” Louis sniffs and whispers “I know, I just don't know what else to do, Erin. I let H go when he was pushing me away, and I feel like I'm the pressure here because everyone keeps telling me that Harry was doing just fine, excellent even, until I walked back into his life.” Harry hugs Louis and whispers “that's not true!!” Harry just breaks down sobbing. 

Erin moves, comforts Harry as well as Louis and whispers “you want me to tell him or do you want to when you're ready?” Harry whispers “about? Stuff today or different?” Erin whispers “different.” Harry sniffles and whispers quietly “you, I can't.” Erin whispers “the reason I answered when you called so quickly is that I gave Harry and the girls my exclusive personal number. They've been thought a lot together, and they have their moments of pushing Harry away, and usually it's too far for Harry to handle. Or the girls will feel like Harry's sad and usually it's been from them calling Harry papa only 24/7 for a certain number of days in a row.” Louis gasps and whispers “wait, what?!” She smiles and whispers “I always have my personal cell phone on me. I have none on me right now because you were more urgent.” Harry's surprised to hear that. 

Louis whispers quietly “what do you want, Harry?” Harry whispers “I still want to work at the label, that's for sure.” Louis whispers “okay, what about star search?” Harry whispers “no.” Louis whispers “interviews or tv shows?” Harry whispers “no.” Louis whispers “anything to do with the press or media?” Harry whispers “I don't want to be in the spotlight anymore, I just want to be free Louis. I'm sorry, but I feel trapped! You got to escape, I didn't. I just want to be me and I feel trapped. I feel like I'm right back where we were, I feel like that caged trapped feeling. And I need you to be okay with that, I'm sorry, I know you're just re adjusting to everything, but I just can't anymore.” 

Louis says “that's alright love, I understand completely.” Erin whispers “I could do the family medical leave for you to take care of Harry's mental health tonight instead of the show.” Louis whispers “yeah, but Niall has been sick for quite some time, almost 17 hours now of not keeping anything down. And Zayn's really having issues with Liam.” 

Erin whispers “so they all come before Harry?! What about Melanie? If it was Melanie, would their situations even matter to you?” Louis whispers quietly “no, I wouldn't give two fucks.” Erin whispers “then why's it different for Harry? And I'd say farther, if that post made everyone so freaked out, plus worried, about Harry, then I think they should be having the same reaction to Harry's post traumatic stress disorder. They should be more than okay with you not being able to be there for one night, to be able to take care of Harry.” 

Louis whispers “I don't know, I just don't see that happening at all.” Erin whispers “can you check? To see if you’d be covered?” Louis whispers “yeah, what else?” Erin whispers “reassure them that Harry's not suicidal, nor thinking of harming himself or others.” Louis whispers “okay.” Louis leaves the room.

Louis’ pov:

Louis returns to the lobby and sighs. Louis informs the boys that they need to have a meeting later with everyone at the show as well as the people at the label. They understand that.

Harry's pov:

Erin whispers “I think you should tweet something, just to thank everyone for their concern and let them know that you're alright.” Harry whispers “why's that?” Erin whispers “so that camp isn't calling Louis instead of you, thinking that you're not stable mentally and would be a risk to call to come pick up your children.” 

Harry thinks that's a great point. Erin whispers “anything else bugging you, sweetie?” Harry whispers “the thought that there's a child out there being called a freak because they are intersexual. Or that they got put up for adoption because of it.” Erin whispers “I don't know, that'd break my heart if it was true. I'm sure that you could find out though, if there is one that got put up for adoption.” 

Harry agrees with her and thanks her. Erin and Harry hug first, she tells him that if he finds that there is one out there, she'd be willing to make sure that they know Harry's mentally fit. Harry whispers “thanks Erin.” 

Harry whispers “I want to not come out any father.” Erin whispers “okay. How would you feel about no more social media posts, for a couple of days?” Harry agrees, he’s willing to take a break, after posting something with Louis to thank everyone. Erin whispers “I’ll go get him.” Harry whispers “oh.” Erin hums and whispers “how do you want to handle your fans? Pull the plug on all communications to you, or green light to Louis telling fans off, taking over the account for a while and blocking people?” Harry whispers “green light to Louis taking over my social media accounts, and letting him tell people off or block them.” Erin whispers “okay, I think your joint tweet should be first, then letting him do that. How do you want to handle interviews?” Harry whispers “completely cut off press and media, for both of us.” Erin says “temporarily for Louis?” Harry says “yeah, just until everything's okay.”

Louis’ pov:

The girl that walked in sobbing is now silent and watching the door like a hawk. The other girl, keeps her eye on the clock, then says “it's 10:05, what's taking her so long?!!” She rolls her eyes and says “I'm going onto twitter, I don't care.” She reacts to the messages, saying “oh my god, oh my god!!” Her mother says “what?” She says “I’m going onto Instagram, I don't believe it.” 

Her face just drops and she says “mum.” Her mom reads what she found, and gasps. Louis gets his personal phone logged into Harry's Instagram account, and then Harry's twitter account, incase Harry wants to post anything. Louis sighs and covers his face. 

The girl breaks down sobbing. Her parents don't even know what to say. 

Harry's pov:

Harry and Erin hear all of the commotion, but try to ignore it. Until the girl starts crying out there. Erin says “I should get Louie, tell him what's going on and then I have two more patients already out there.”

Harry whispers “oh.” Erin whispers “you don't want him to know what you want?” Harry whispers “I do, it's just that I'm worried about the fans.” Erin whispers “text him.” Harry texts Louis, Erin is coming back out there, can you calm them down? I'm scared they're going to get obsessed.

Louis responds on it love.

Louis’ pov:

Louis goes over to the girl, tapping her shoulder. The girl looks up, and gasps at him. Louis smiles. She squeals, clearly freaking out over him. Louis says “stop crying love, Harry's just fine, I’m so sorry we're running into your time.” She calms down quickly, stops crying and tells him it's alright. The door opens and Erin walks out. Erin says “Louis, can you come in?” Louis smiles and says “of course.” Louis follows Erin into the room again with the backpack.

Harry's pov:

Erin tells Louis what harry wants, and Louis is more than okay with it. Louis lets her know about the problems with Zayn as well as Liam. Erin's willing to squeeze them into the schedule later. Louis and Harry thank her, then leave the little office, to go into the lobby with Erin. 

She is free at 3:00 to speak to Liam and Zayn. They thank her and Louis writes it down in his phone. 

Erin apologizes to both of the families in the lobby. The one mother lets her know that they were extremely early because she couldn't get her daughter to stop crying. Erin asks the girl if she's alright. She smiles and says “yeah, I'm alright now.” 

Erin grabs one of her phones to put back on her person. Harry thanks her. Erin smiles and says “you’re welcome.” They both sit in the lobby longer, getting their stuff together. Harry covers himself up with the jacket again. The one girl and her mother are talking to Erin in her office quickly. They walk out and Erin says “you can always call and leave a message the next time this happens, we can reschedule for another day.” The mother thanks Erin, she never even thought of doing what she suggested. Erin writes down a number for them and highly recommends the emergency room or one of her doctors, albuterol not helping isn't good at all. They leave with the card that has the number on it and leave right away.

Erin tells the three of them to come on back and they go. They all are able to leave since Harry wasn't comfortable revealing his skirt with the girl right there. Preston and Paul escort them down to the lobby; then out to the SUV. Louis thanks them both, while putting the backpack into the trunk. Preston and Paul leave once they are safely in the SUV. Louis drives back to Harry's house. They take their stuff inside, separate it and then spend a couple of minutes snuggled together. Louis sighs, bursts the bubble and says “I should be going to get Niall, to take him to Kristen. You can do whatever you'd like today, whatever makes you happy.” Harry grins and thanks Louis.


	38. Chapter 38: Niall's appointment with Kristen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Niall has an appointment with Kristen over his non stop vomiting. Harry starts to act on his thoughts from earlier at the label, by making phone calls. When Louis returns from helping with Niall, Louis and Harry discuss taking Harry off of social media for a while.

Chapter 38: Niall’s appointment with Kristen

Louis’ pov:

Louis leaves with his laptop bag to pick up Niall. Louis calls Niall back. Niall agrees to be ready. Louis calls Zayn. Zayn and Liam are going to go into the label, plus their nannies are able to watch the kids. Zayn will go to Kristen if she wants to see him. Louis lets them know that Erin's agreed to see them just to talk at three. Zayn thanks Louis for asking her and hangs up.

Louis drives to Niall's house. Niall walks out with Melissa. Louis is surprised, gets out of the SUV and goes around to Niall. Shawn walks out behind them, shuts the door and locks it. Shawn gives Louis Niall's keys. Louis hugs Niall and slips them into his pocket. Louis kisses Niall's cheek and whispers “gonna get you checked out by Kristen. I swear you're not right.” Niall cries and whispers “I puked up nandos!!” Louis says “I'm sorry love, maybe one of you could take Niall's SUV to the label?” Shawn volunteers because his driver dropped him off. Louis gives Shawn Niall's keys and says “take them inside and leave them in Niall's office or with Liam.” Shawn smiles and says “okay, feel better Ni!” Niall smiles and thanks him. Louis puts Niall's stuff in the back seat and they both get into his SUV.

Louis says “how much have you been able to keep down?” Niall says “only water for the past like 13 hours.” Louis says “she might have us go to the emergency room if she can't see you, alright?” Niall sighs and agrees. Louis calls Kristen and she's able to see them whenever they can get to the office. Louis thanks her, hangs up and then drives to the office again. 

At the building, they go straight to Kristen's office. Louis lets the nurses know that Kristen's squeezing Niall in today. They both sit down quickly and wait patiently. Louis hums and whispers “hopefully she's able to change out of the coat first.” Niall agrees with him and whispers “what do you think will happen?” Louis pulls Niall into his arms and whispers quietly into his ear “I think that she'll probably check for a fever, she'll probably want to get your height and weight. I don't know what else yet.” 

Niall sighs and snuggles into Louis’ lap. Niall sighs and whispers “I'm so hungry.” Louis giggles and says “good.”

Kristen walks out without anything on her person and says “hi, so what's going on?” Louis says “Niall's not keeping anything down at all, been at least 18 hours now.” Kristen looks shocked and says “why didn't you take him to the emergency room?” Niall says “I wouldn't let him, I promised I was fine and keeping things down last night.” Kristen says “oh, so you lied to get Louis and Harry to not go all mother hen on you.” Niall sighs and says “yes, exactly, and then Ziam would’ve gone all daddy on me. And having all four of them, constantly ontop of me, when I'm not feeling well, is just like having four crazy parents.” Kristen smiles and giggles.

Niall's pov:

Kristen takes Niall and Louis into the back. Niall holds onto Louis’ hands. Louis walks with Niall, holding him in his arms and reassuring him. Kristen gently gets Niall's weight and height. Niall shuts his eyes closed tightly. Louis encourages Niall to relax. Kristen says “you’re okay, doing great so far.” Niall whispers “okay.” Kristen says “so I’m just going to check your blood pressure, breathing, heart beat, throat and possibly stomach.” Niall calms down and whispers “okay.”

Kristen wants him to pee in a cup too. Niall says “oh good, well I have to pee anyway.” Kristen says “have you been able to keep down water?” Niall says “yes, but I’m still puking.” Kristen hums and says “we might have to admit you pumpkin if you’re really dehydrated.” Niall's eyes bug out and he freaks out, he doesn't want to be hospitalized. Louis kisses Niall's neck and whispers into his ear “breathe for me, in and out.” Niall listens to Louis. Louis whispers “she's preparing you for the worst case. Best case, it's a simple fix of medicine to help you stop feeling sick.” Niall calms down and whispers “okay, yeah.”

Kristen takes them into a room that has a bathroom in it already. Kristen gives Niall a cup to pee in and a hat, as well as the wipes. Kristen says “front to back with the wipe. Niall blushes and goes into the bathroom with everything. Kristen offers to help and Niall just feel so crappy, that he agrees. Kristen puts on gloves. Louis shuts the door to the room the rest of the way.

Louis also helps by putting the hat on the seat for Niall. Kristen puts the cup on the counter. Niall blushes and lets Louis pull his pants down, while Kristen uses both of the wipes. Kristen throws everything away while Niall pees with the door open. Niall uses the rails in the bathroom to help him get off of the toilet. Kristen gets the pee into the cup from the hat and then throws away the hat as well as puts the cap on the cup. Kristen puts it down on a bag on the counter and takes off the gloves again. Kristen washes her hands and then grabs her stethoscope to check Niall's heart beat. 

Louis helps Niall get his pants back up, helps Niall walk to the sink and then they both wash their hands together. Niall yawns and shuts his eyes.

Niall walks with Louis keeping him up over to the bed. Niall sits down and Kirsten gets his blood pressure first. Niall squeezes Louis hand with his other hand and Kristen keeps Niall's hand tightly between her arm as well as side. Niall holds his breath in. Kristen coos and says “breathe kiddo, big deep breaths.” Niall takes deep breaths, trying to calm his anxiety down. Louis moves so that he's sitting in front of Niall, holding his hand still and says “look straight at me.” Niall's surprised, but looks directly at Louis. Louis says “don't look anywhere else, keep your eyes on me.” Niall whispers “okay.” Kristen's able to get his blood pressure with ease and Niall doesn't hold his breath at all, due to Louis breathing with him. Louis rubs Niall's ankles too with his free hand. Kristen takes off the blood pressure cuff and whispers “blood pressure is absolutely amazing today, lowest it's ever been.” Niall's shocked. 

Kristen smiles softly and says “I think we found out the best way to do this today.” Niall agrees. Kristen finishes checking Niall and checks him for dehydration. Niall's somewhat dehydrated from the color of the pee, but no skin pulling, which is good. Niall relaxes at that. Kristen puts on gloves and gets a nurse to get supplies to test Niall's urine. Kristen gets out a pregnancy test kit. Niall's stunned and says “but I'm not pregnant, that's not possible.” Kristen hums and says “have you had sexual intercourse since the last time I saw you?” Niall blushes and whispers “yes.” 

Kristen whispers “then there's a slight chance sweetie, all it takes is one time, even protected sex can result in pregnancies.” Niall whispers “shit.” Kristen says “that's last resort test.” Niall sighs in relief at that. They test his pee for an infection and other stuff. It's negative for an infection, and negative for anything else that could be causing him to vomit. The nurse leaves the room. Kristen opens up the package for pregnancy, and dips the stick into the urine. It turns bright pink. Kristen smiles and says “congratulations sweetie, you’re pregnant.” Niall falls back against the bed in shock. 

Kristen says “when was your last period sweetie pie?” Niall's face falls, it never came in June, he just blamed it on the stress of everything at work. Niall spits that out instantly. Kristen hums and says “a missed period, first sign of pregnancy usually.” Kristen throws everything away, takes off the gloves and then washes her hands. 

Kristen walks over to Niall and checks his breasts. Niall hisses. Kristen says “tender?” Niall whispers “yes, oh my god.” Kristen says “pregnant.” Niall gasps. Kristen says “you’re breasts will grow bigger, they're getting themselves ready to breast feed.” Niall is so emotional and starts crying. Kristen gives Niall prenatal vitamins and gives Niall saltine crackers to try as well as sprite. Niall is able to keep both down. Kristen says “you’re going to have insane food cravings, but it's not always good to give into them. Seafood must be avoided, always makes pregnant people sick. No alcohol, no caffeine, no smoking.” Niall says “no caffeine?” Kristen says “no caffeine.” Niall whispers “fuck.” Niall says “can I have hot chocolate?” Kristen says “chocolate contains caffeine, so no.” Niall gasps. Niall says “can I have tea?” Kristen says “no, also contains caffeine.” Niall says “but Zayn had a sip of something in a coffee cup.” Kristen will have a chat with Zayn, but right now it's Niall's turn. Niall huffs and says “I hate this.” Kristen hums and says “so when did you have sex sweetie?” Niall's eyes bug out and he asks how that's relevant? Kristen giggles and says “trying to estimate date of conception to figure out how big the baby is in development.” Niall says “sometime in mid June.” Kristen hums and says “been over a week and a half since the last pregnancy test was done, by a nurse here.” Niall says “it wasn't pink, that's for sure.” Kristen says “there probably wasn't enough pregnancy hormones in your pee at the time then.” Niall gasps. 

Kristen smiles and says “do you want to see if we can see it?” Niall whispers “wait, what? We’ll be able to see it?” Kristen whispers “should be able to, by week number 5 or six, and hear it's heart beat by then.” Niall cries and whispers “shit.” Kristen rubs Niall's arms and whispers “you’re going to be emotional, hormonal and grumpy, then happy. You’re going to feel constantly tired, constantly hungry, but also nauseous or vomiting.” Niall smiles finally. Kristen hums and whispers “you’re going to have to come see me all of the time, just like Melissa had to see someone constantly when she was pregnant.” Niall says “for what?” Kristen smiles and says “baby ultrasounds, make sure you’re body is handling everything alright. Check you and the baby for problems.” Niall asks check what. Kristen rubs his arm and says “blood pressure, every time. Finger pricks because of the possibility of developing gestational diabetes, probably starting around the 24 weeks mark since you’re very healthy.” Niall grins at that. Kristen says “can you find out for me if type two diabetes runs in your family? Or if your mum had gestational diabetes when she was pregnant with you?” Louis writes that all down for Niall. Niall says “yeah, why?” Kristen says “all of that puts you at a higher risk, luckily you’re Caucasian, so we don't have ethnicity putting you at an even higher risk already.” 

Niall is surprised and says “so Zayn's at a higher risk?” Kristen says “yeah, I asked them to call his mum to find out that information too, hopefully your mum will remember.” Niall calls her right then and there. Maura remembers that type two does run in both of their sides, but she didn't have gestational diabetes with either pregnancy. She was higher risk though, so they tested earlier. Kristen thanks her very much and Niall tells his mum the good news. She squeals in delight and is so happy to be having her own biological grandbaby carried by her baby!!! Niall grins, giggles in delight and they exchange lovely goodbyes. Niall wipes away the tear and says “yeah, you’re right, I'm beyond emotional.” Kristen gives Niall a tissue. Kristen says “I’d prefer to be safer rather than sorry, so I’d say this week or next week.” Niall's face falls instantly. Kristen promises it's not going to be bad, but it’ll need to be checked two days in a row, if it's not normal. Niall whimpers and cries. Kristen rubs his arms and says “we can wait until you’re feeling better and keeping food down. It's better to do it with you eating regularly and not holding back on your favorite foods.” Niall giggles. Kristen says “I want you to try more plain foods, nothing too spicy. Like eggs and toast, or peanut butter and jelly. Let's try having you avoid fast food for a bit, or get something more plain like regular chicken nuggets instead of spicy.” Niall says “oh, alright, that sounds alright. I thought you were going to tell me to eat something without gluten!!” They all crack up. 

Kristen checks Niall more and says “everything seems good sweetie, alright?” Niall whispers “okay.” Kristen gives Niall more crackers to eat in the car with the sprite. Kristen gives them a puke bucket too, just incase Niall doesn't keep it down. Kristen says “if Niall gets sick again, we might have to do medicine or he might need to be admitted into the hospital.” Louis smiles and thanks her. Niall thanks her too and she takes them back out to the lobby. Kristen tells Niall that she hopes he starts feeling better soon and tells Louis to call her in an hour or two to let her know how Niall's feeling. 

Harry's pov:

After Louis leaves, Harry packs everything for work up and packs a lunch for himself. Harry changes out of the skirt and into pants. Harry grins, grabs his bags and heads to the label.

Harry arrives to the label and checks emails first. Harry thinks more about his discussion with Erin. Harry then decides to contact the adoption agency that they've adopted through already and says “hi Sarah Johnson, this is Harriet Styles-Tomlinson.” Sarah gasps and says “Harriet, hello darling, how are you?” Harry says “good, how are you?” Sarah says “excellent. What can I do for you, miss Tomlinson?” Harry smiles and says “I'm wondering if we could meet in person. I don't know how this works really.” Sarah laughs and says “well the last time, Louis had the prep work all done, then surprised you. The prep work could be done over the phone or in person.” Harry chooses over the phone. Sarah says “alright, what age are you looking for?” Harry says “any age this time.” Sarah says “alright, wow. Any specific details?” Harry says “what do you mean?” Sarah says “like what kind of child are you looking for?” Harry says “a child that would be hard for typical people to afford.” Sarah says “so special needs?” Harry says “I guess so, I'm not sure. Can I add more?” Sarah says “of course.” Harry says “autonomic and or autoimmune issues, asthma and or allergies, one level house, state of the art filtering system, anxiety and or ptsd.” Sarah says “is cptsd okay?” Harry says “yes.” Sarah says “any specific kind of anxiety?” Harry says “anxiety or fear of hospitals and doctors.” Sarah says “this could take some time Miss Tomlinson, I’d have to check our files first and then contact other agencies because usually those things are very hard to find parents willing to adopt, so they're usually put into the foster system. Anything else?” Harry says “intersexual.” Sarah says “both?” Harry says “yes please, and I would love to take any number, just so they don't get fixed.” Sarah says “that's actually illegal now, and because of that, more than ever get thrown into adoption.” Harry gasps and says “oh thank goodness it's illegal, but yeah, definitely any number.” 

Sarah says “intersexual is so easy to look up, give me a couple of minutes.” Sarah opens a file system and Harry hears shuffling of files. A few minutes later, Sarah says “Miss Styles-Tomlinson?” Harry says “yeah?” Sarah says “Carter, is the name. Six months old, born prematurely by 4 months, still getting off of oxygen. Currently with a foster couple.” Harry says “sounds perfect to me.” Sarah grins and says “excellent!! And I will keep looking for a child that fits all or most of the other specifics. Is cerebral palsy okay? I mean it's less taboo than it used to be.” Harry says “I don't think Louis and I could handle that. Also with Carter, I'm not sure if we can handle anything more than what we know.” Sarah hums and looks in the file. Sarah says “oh, I'm sorry, I said four months premature, he was born at 28 weeks actually, um, NICU papers say that all organs seem to be in working order. And they would've caught anything because it was easier to keep Carter in the NICU while we found a temporary home. This is his fifth couple in 2 months. There is a chance of asthma due to running in biological family and his doctor outside of the NICU is doctor Nicole, she's a pulmonologist.” Harry grins and says “we love her and all of our kids used to see her. Still would take any of them to Nicole, as long as we're out here with any of the kids.” Sarah says “that's wonderful. Let's set up a meeting for Thursday, give me a couple of days to find some special needs case that matches some of your requests.” Harry grins and thanks her, they set up a time, then Harry hangs up. Harry grins and goes back to working. 

Louis’ pov:

Louis and Niall return to the label. Harry is grinning wide and skipping around the office. Niall bursts out laughing at him and says “Harry?!” Harry's surprised, stops, grins and says “yeah?” Niall smirks and says “what's got you in such a good mood?” Harry's face falls into panic and he says “nothing!! It's nothing, leave me alone.” Harry goes into his office and slams the door shut. Louis makes sure Niall's good, then goes to make sure Harry's okay. 

Harry's pov:

Louis gently knocks on his door. Harry signs what? Louis opens the door, shuts it behind him and then closes the curtain to Harry's window into the hallway.

Louis says “thank you for being honest with Erin and especially with me today. I appreciated it a lot.” Harry smiles softly and whispers “you're welcome Lou.” Louis hugs Harry and kisses his head. Louis says “I was wondering how you would like to tell everyone and if there's anything that you'd like to be able to still do as Harry Styles-Tomlinson.” Harry grins at that and says “um like what?” Louis says “like make a wish, believe in magic, children's hospice?” Harry gasps at all of that and says “yes, I would love to do all of that still, even though there hasn't been anyone to ask for me in years.” Louis says “because we're not touring anymore, so make a wish can’t just do meet and greets with a concert.” Harry says “oh yeah!” Louis says “okay, I'll contact make a wish, believe in magic and children's hospice in the U.K., to let them know that our announcement doesn't apply to them.” Harry says “okay.”

Louis says “how would you like to do this announcement?” Harry whispers “I’d like to do a tweet first, just apologizing for upsetting anyone. And telling them thank you so much for your kind words. And that I'm okay.” Louis types up the tweet on the computer using his own account. Harry's doing okay now. Thank you all so much for your kind words of support and prayers. We appreciate all of your messages and we're sorry if the post offended or triggered you. Love, Louis and Harry. Harry whispers “perfect.” Louis tweets it and says “I think we should remove social media from your phone, if that's alright?” Harry's surprised and says “wait, what? Even twitter?” Louis kneels in front of Harry and says “hear me out, alright?” Harry says “alright, tell me what you're thinking.” 

Louis says “the fans are upsetting you, and I think the only way to handle this is trying a complete and total social media break. I will keep an eye on your mentions, and your twitter. This is only temporary, to see if you not going on these sites helps your mental health. Also, no YouTube, no tumblr and definitely no Instagram.” Harry's shocked that Louis is taking such extreme measures, over the one post!! And Harry was just telling them how he feels!! It's not everyone, it's those that have issues with using other pronouns. Louis says “I have not been actively looking through twitter in years, I only touch the verified section of my twitter. I don't want anyone offending you and we will go through tweets together right now. Alright?” Harry says “okay. When can I have them back?” Louis says “you can use YouTube to watch your mommy vloggers, just no Larry, or one direction. If one of them mentions what happened, get off of the site completely.” Harry sighs and whispers “okay.” Louis says “I know that twitter isn't the spotlight, but it's part of the overall issues. It's probably the number one place to interact with the fans, as well as YouTube. I'm also going to give up YouTube. I think we should sit down and tell the boys what you've decided.” Harry whispers “they're going to be so mad, won't they?” Louis kisses Harry's hands and whispers “no, they're not going to be mad at all.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!! I have one more chapter ready to post, I have to get more up this weekend. By the way, I'm up to 53 I think? I'm into the last 4 weeks of camp. I should've stuck to 10 weeks, but oh well!! I'm not changing it now. It's too late. 
> 
> Hopefully you're having a good day, I might post the next one while I'm on here. Still thinking about it!!
> 
> Also, if I've already posted something similar, oops, I checked a few times and I couldn't find anything.


	39. Chapter 39:  Back at summer camp

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meanwhile, back at summer camp, Brittney has a freak out over finding out that Star search will end while she’s at summer camp. Demi implements the newest rules and cracks down on letting the kids go to bed whenever they want. Joe handles fall out and complaints from campers that aren’t happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is over 4,000 words, please read end note. Thanks!!

Melanie's pov:

The day is calm, until lunch time, when Brittney starts screaming and sobbing in the mess hall. They all gulp and stay quiet. Joe instantly thinks they did it, and Jenna does too. Jennifer walks in, glares at Joe and holds Melanie protectively. Melanie calms down because she feels protected and Jennifer will keep an eye on her. A whistle blows through the silence. Demi has all of the campers, come into the mess hall. They're all super confused, but they go over to the mess hall. Miss Demi goes up to the front with Miss Samantha. 

Miss Demi says “alright!! New camp rule, no social media or websites at all. You may only use your technology to call your parents, use FaceTime and listen to music. There will be no more TV show nights in the mess hall during the week either. Instead, we’re going to have movie nights on Saturdays. They will start before dinner and they’ll be over by then.” 

Demi says “also, the new bed time is at 8, lights out at nine. Friday, Saturday, bed time is 8:30, lights out by 9:45. Any questions?” No one raises their hands. Demi says “next new rule, breakfast is starting at 7:30 still, but you are not allowed to leave your cabin until 6:45 am. Does anyone have any questions at all?” A lot of the older campers do not like the new rules. Demi says “if you have a problem with any of our rules, please stand up and go over to mister Joe.” Brittney, Vicky, Johnathan and Whitney go over to Joe quickly. The ones who have problems are all older kids. Melanie realizes that there's like 20 or more kids that have problems with the rules. None of her cousins or siblings have a problem with the rules, since none of them have social media. Melanie is a bit sad, because she wanted to see who won the show.

Joe's pov: 

Joe does a head count of 35 and has three other counselors go with them. Joe isn't surprised at all, considering most of them are a lot older and they don't have to worry about them having problems with night terrors.

And some of them are new to camp, so it explains why they're not okay with the rules. Joe takes all of them towards the main office. Joe says “raise your hand if you've been to our camp before this year?” 15 of them raise their hands. Joe says “alright then, usually towards the beginning or the halfway point we have a crack down on bedtime rules, we’re heading into the last 6 weeks of camp. We're trying to help the parents of the younger children the most with the crackdown. You can put your hands down.” They do. Joe says “who has a problem with the bed time crack down or any questions?” The one kid, of a music industry executive raises his hand. Joe says “yes, what is your question?” The boy says “Johnathan, my name is Johnathan” and rolls his eyes. Joe says “well I'm sorry, if I remember who you are, it's because I've had to deal with you a lot this summer. So be glad.” The others crack up and giggle. Joe grins and says “so Johnathan, do you like our rules or not?

Johnathan does not. Joe isn't surprised and says “if you have a problem with all of our rules, step inside the main office.” 20 of them, including the girls and Johnathan go into the cabin. The rest, go with one of the counselor back towards the mess hall. 

Joe goes into the cabin and says “we can call your parents and ask them to come pick you up if you no longer want to be here.” Brittney says “yes, call my mother, tell her what horrible rules you've put on me specifically because I was upset that star search is going to end before I'm even home!! I mean it's not fair!!” Joe says “well there were lots of parents complaining about the judges being bad influences, and quite a few, including your mother, was worried that they were encouraging behaviors that are like those of an eating disorder. And for me, it hits too close to my heart because of my wife. I've watched her struggle with it and they both are showing signs of an eating disorder. They're showing it on the show too and we all have decided that the messaging is wrong.” That makes the girls shut up. Joe says “your mum said that you can call her on FaceTime anytime, except for on Tuesday up to 4:00 pm until 7:45 pm since that's when they're getting ready to go live at 5:00 for the show.” 

They are shocked to learn that about star search. Joe says “any questions?” They don't have any. Joe says “if you don't want to go home any more, raise your hand.” Vicky and Whitney raise their hands. Brittney glares at them and they put their hands down quickly. Brittney says “we still want to leave mister joe, the social media rule isn't fair!!” Joe says “yes, but there's very few of you that know how to use social media or are even allowed to. And this is summer camp, it's time to socialize, not be consumed by technology.” 

Eric walks in with Salvatore. Salvatore protests “but I swear to god, I didn't do that!! String, syrup and whip cream are children pranks!! I hate whoever thought of syrup!! And the whip cream, what even is that??! I don't even know where string is here at camp, we don't own string at home because we’d use it to make someone trip!!” Eric says “this has your name all over it!!! I am one hundred percent positive one of you 6 did this!!” 

Joe says “what did they do?”

The door opens again and Jenna brings in six children. Joe says “what's going on Jenna?” Lisa walks in covered in syrup and whip cream. Salvatore bursts into laughter, doubling over at the sight of her. 

Salvatore gasps at who is by the door. Joe says “oh my, miss Lisa! What happened to you?” Lisa points to the group and says “these ones!!” Lisa leaves the cabin to go change. 

Joe takes the girls and the two boys over to Demi in their cabin. Joe goes back to the main office, dismisses Eric and has Salvatore sit down at miss Demi's desk. 

Salvatore smirks at the group. Joe grabs a clipboard and a blank piece of paper. Joe gives it to Salvatore and says “what would you have done differently?” Salvatore smirks and says “finally, someone who gets that I would have taken that weak prank and made it epic!!!” Salvatore writes away.

Joe grins, grabs another clip board and finds the master list of campers on his computer before printing it. Joe finds a marker and grabs the master list. Joe has all of the kids give him their first and last names. Joe puts marks near their names and says “I will call you over the loudspeaker when I'm done with the first group. Brittney Swift, Johnathan.” Joe lists off four more names. The rest leave the cabin. Joe starts with the non famous parents, and all four agree to pick up their children early. Joe calls Taylor swift next. Taylor says “hi Joe! How are you?” Joe says “hello miss Swift, I'm good, how are you?” Taylor says “good, what's up?” Joe says “Brittney would like to go home early.” Taylor gasps and says “okay, I will come get her. What's the matter?” Joe says “refuses to follow our social media rule, doesn't like the requirements for bed time and just flat out refusing to participate in even trying to have fun here at camp.” Taylor says “ugh, she always has a hissy fit halfway through with the rule crack down, but now I don't have tour as an excuse AND she knows I'm only two hours away. Oh well, I'm sure she'd gladly come with me back to the studio.” Taylor lets everyone know that her daughter is getting kicked out of camp, so she has to leave to pick up her daughter. Joe thanks her, hangs up and says “your mother is coming to get you, go pack your bags and be ready to leave in two hours.” Brittney grins and says “I knew she'd side with me, told you mister Joe.” Brittney leaves grinning. 

Johnathan sits down in the chair and stays silent. Joe calls his dad. Simon barks what?! Make it quick. Joe says “hello mister Cowell, your child would like to come home from camp early.” Salvatore gasps in shock.

Salvatore's pov: 

Salvatore is stunned, his best friend is going home early?!! But Salvatore hasn't even found out if he really is crushing on his friend or not. He thought he was, but his friend said nasty things about his dad and has made Salvatore feel like he needs to put up walls. 

Joe's pov:

Simon sighs and says “seriously? I guess I'm not surprised, he didn't even want to go there to begin with. I thought being surrounded by kids his age would be good for him, but the music part of the camp I guess is making him feel like I’m forcing him or putting pressure on him.” Someone gasps and Simon says “am I on speaker?!!”

Joe says “no, sorry, there's another boy in here who's possibly going home too.” Simon says “oh.” Joe says “how long will it take you or someone else to get here?” Simon says “an hour max, tell him to be packed and ready to go home. His butler and driver will be picking him up in a limo.” Joe says “alright, thanks.” Joe hangs up and says “your butler and driver will be here in an hour your father said.” Johnathan thanks Joe and leaves to pack his stuff.

Joe calls the rest of the campers up to the cabin in groups. The first group is is six campers. All of them are from out of the state too, so they are stuck until the end of the summer. Joe gently breaks the news to the six campers, that a few of their parents can't afford to come pick them up right now due to the cost of flying and even if they could, it'd be this weekend the soonest. The six shockingly are okay with trying the new rules for a couple of days, then deciding, Joe informs all six parents that they're children are willing to try the new rules for a couple of days. Their parents all talk to them and a few cry because their parents can't afford the cost of cellphones. 

Salvatore's pov:

Salvatore finally understands how lucky he is, and feels guilty for scaring the one girl out of going to bed from his screaming. She understood that the first girl was missing home. Salvatore gets up and apologizes to her as well as her parent for screaming a couple weeks ago, he didn't even know that he was screaming, because he was still asleep and he was screaming in his dream, he didn't know he was screaming out loud until his siblings all told him.

The girl looks surprised at that and says “why were you screaming?” Salvatore shivers and says “something so scary, I can't even tell you.” The girl smirks and says “maybe it was karma, for your fake snake prank?” Salvatore gasps and says “what's karma?” The girl gasps and says “karma happens when you do something bad, and karma punishes you for that bad behavior. Mum says it's a natural punishment from the universe.” Salvatore says “I say to that, karma I hate you and you're not real.” The girl gasps and tells him that he's made karma mad, he better sleep with one eye open tonight. Salvatore says “no, I'm sleeping with mister Eric then, and then never fall asleep at night! That will confuse karma!!” The girl snickers and says “karma works in mysterious ways, you can't avoid it!!” Salvatore says “I'm finding miss Jennifer and asking her if it was karma!!” Salvatore drags Miss Samantha into the cabin. Joe says “hi Miss Samantha, sorry, I don't even know how to respond to this one.” Samantha says “what's going on Sal?” Salvatore says “she said my horrible awful scary night mare was karma for my snake prank!!” Samantha says “okay, I thought your father already explained to you why it happened.” Salvatore says “he didn't.” Samantha finds Jennifer to explain it. Jennifer says “what's up sweetheart?”

Salvatore says “this girl, is claiming that I had my bad dream as karma!!” The girl says “for his fake prank snake, I mean it's only a fair punishment from the universe.” Jennifer calmly explains to the girl and Salvatore that night mares aren't caused by karma. The girl says “oh.” Jennifer turns to Salvatore and says “what you had, wasn't a night mare. It was called a night terror, and they always happen within two hours after you've fallen asleep.” Salvatore says “dad said it wasn't completely and totally real though.” Jennifer says “what wasn't totally real about it?” Salvatore says “the people that were in it.” Jennifer says “what people sweetie?” Salvatore says “my mum was in the dream and a baby was in the dream too, but daddy said they weren't with us in real life that specific day.” Jennifer says “sweetheart, night terrors are very complicated, and actually being away from home might have triggered them to start happening. It wasn't you pulling pranks on people.” Salvatore sighs in relief and says “oh thank goodness, I thought it was seriously karma.” Salvatore says “wait, what, me being at camp might have triggered them?” Jennifer says “have you ever been away from your dad?” Salvatore says “yes.” Jennifer says “what about your mum?” Salvatore cries a bit and says “yes, five years, they're separated.” Jennifer hugs him tightly and whispers “oh sweetheart, is there anyone else?” 

Salvatore sniffles and says “my nanny, but she drives me crazy.” Jennifer says “have you ever been away from her?” Salvatore whispers “no.” Jennifer says “maybe you’re just missing her a lot more than you even want to admit.” Salvatore snorts and says “I'm a big kid, I don't miss either of them.” Jennifer says “really?” Salvatore says “he doesn't miss me, that's for sure miss Jennifer.” Jennifer frowns and says “I doubt it.” Salvatore snorts and says “then why didn't he answer this morning when I called him? I left a message and I sent a text message too.” Jennifer frowns more and says “I don't know sweetie, do you want me to try?” Salvatore says “no, it's not an emergency, so don't even bother.” Salvatore sighs, rolls his eyes and glares at the girl. Salvatore says “what's your name?” The girl smirks “Karma.” Salvatore's eyes bug out and he says “I’m pranking you sweetheart, mark my words!!” The girl laughs, giggles and says “that means you like me!!!” Salvatore's jaw drops and he says “excuse me?!” The girl smiles and says “mommy always said to me that if a boy likes you, he’ll prank or tease you.” Salvatore's jaw drops more and he says “I'm a sextuplet, we just like to pull pranks on people and Melanie is the ring leader. She'll be hearing about you being mean to me and she'll plan an epic prank as revenge!!!” The girl snickers and says “and then karma will give you another night terror.” Salvatore says “bring it on karma, bring it on sweetheart.” Salvatore snaps his fingers, bobs his head and flicks his hair out of his face. Salvatore walks away and yells “Karma, I'm walking out of the office, come and get me!!”

Joe’s pov:

Joe lets the dad talk to his daughter again and then Joe hangs up to finish calling parents. The six kids leave the cabin quickly. The girl returns screaming because she got soaked by a puddle and that karma is angry with her for making Joe call her dad. Jennifer helps calm the girl down and explains that she didn't do anything wrong, she didn't upset the universe or karma at all through that. The girl gasps and says “so then it must’ve been calling that kids night mare karma!” Jennifer says “no, you stepped in a puddle, that's all that happened. His night mare wasn't caused by karma either, alright?” She calms down and says “okay.” Jennifer says “what cabin are you in?” The girl says that she's in cabin number 3, side a.

Jennifer leaves with the girl. Joe sighs and calls the rest of the kids into the cabin. Joe says “what rule do you have a problem with?” Five of them have a problem with the bed time rule, specifically. Joe says “look, we need everyone to be in bed and asleep by nine. That means if you need to take medicine or anything, that needs to be done by 7:30, to be in your cabin at 8. The reason we need everyone to try to be asleep by nine is that some times children have night terrors within two hours of falling asleep. Our counselors need sleep, and I need sleep. I have been pushing myself to stay awake as long as possible and I'm crashing before it's been two hours. So if everyone is in bed by nine, I can crash at eleven during the week.” They all understand now. Joe says “it's not a fool proof plan, obviously there's the risk of you pretending to be asleep.” Jennifer returns. They all don't think the bed time rule is fair, nor the staying in the cabin until 6:45. Jennifer gets Demi and they both help call parents. Jennifer uses Demi’s land line while Demi uses her cell phone. Jennifer speaks to a parent, introduces herself as miss Jennifer and asks for the child’s parent. Jennifer introduces herself to the parent, and explains what's going on. Jennifer asks the girl if she can try the night time rule for one night. She clearly doesn't want to and makes it known to the parent just how unfair they're being. 

Jennifer says “we’ve been letting them go to bed on their own time.” Jennifer says “well um, usually everyone is already asleep by 9:45.” Jennifer looks surprised, grabs a highlighter and writes down what he says, showing it to Joe. She goes to sleep after ten. Jennifer says “that's fine, at home, but here we have different rules.” The parent clearly snaps at Jennifer over it. Jennifer says “look, if neither of you like the rule, you can come pick your child up and take her home.” That makes the parent get even more upset. Jennifer says “I understand sir, but we have our own rules and night time procedure in place. All of the children have 4 counselors total, who switch off on sleeping in their cabin with them.” Jennifer says “the counselors that are in the cabin at night, inform us when all of the kids in that cabin are asleep.” Jennifer says “it's just part of our night time routine here.” Jennifer says “because Mister Joe, Miss Demi, Miss Samantha and I have to stay up for at least two hours after the last child falls asleep.” Jennifer says “so if you’re child isn't getting to bed until 10:30 and we think everyone is asleep at 9:30, then that's a whole hour past all of the other children. An hour where she could have a night terror, wake up the entire camp and possibly any other near by camps.” Jennifer says “we’ve already had it happen a few times this summer, actually. We’ve been sound asleep and a very loud scream has woken up the entire camp.” The girl says “that boy screamed like a girl, we laughed so hard at him.” Jennifer says “it just happened a couple of weeks ago, and the counselors for the two cabins that have had the issue, all refused to be in those cabins at night. Luckily Mister Joe and Miss Demi were willing to stay with them at night for a couple of weeks.” Jennifer says “alright, then don't bother sending your daughter back here next summer. Because we’re not going to change what we do.” 

Joe takes over and says “maybe she could switch to a different cabin, with older girls her age.” The girl says “but I do have kids my age in the cabin already.” She rolls her eyes. The dad says “I just don't understand what the problem is, Mister Jonas.” Joe sighs and says “look, I’ve got two infants of my own, waking me up at night already. I’m not able to stay awake until 1:00 in the morning, every single morning and then get up again 3 hours later for my own children. My wife, she's been staying up as late as Samantha, she's crashing by twelve, and the only reason quite a few parents choose us for overnight camp is the fact that the four of us are awake for so long after the kids go to sleep.” The dad says “so then her going to bed at 10:30 shouldn't matter.” Joe says “what time has you know who been falling asleep by?” Jennifer says “before 10:00 last night, why?” Joe says “so then what time did you go to sleep?” Jennifer says “exactly two hours after she was truly asleep, why?” Joe says “can she sleep in the same cabin as that person?” Jennifer says “no, absolutely not, that child has severe complex post traumatic stress disorder Joseph, putting this girl in the same cabin as that child wouldn't be fair to that child you’re thinking of.” The dad says “what's complex post traumatic stress disorder?” Joe says “of course you heard that.” Jennifer rolls her eyes. Joe says “complex post traumatic stress disorder is the full name for cptsd. You might’ve seen it on the camp forms?” The dad says “yes, I did see that, checked off no.” Joe says “good, I'm glad. Anyway, because we’ve put on the camp forms that we can handle cptsd, ptsd and anxiety, the four of us have been trained on how to handle night terrors. The rest of the counselors, have been given training from us on what to do when a child has a night mare. They're allowed to call your child's name, but they're not allowed to touch your child, just incase it is a night terror. Because kids experiencing a night terror, can interpret the touch as part of the night terror and react through kicking or hitting. So for everyone's safety, we have to have rules and guidelines in place. We have to follow those guidelines every night, and we try very hard to, but those nights, there were kids who some how were still awake after lights out.”

Joe lets the girl talk to her dad and she agrees to trying it for one night. Joe lets him know that if she’d like to go home in the middle of the night, they will call him. He's absolutely shocked and doesn't want Joe to call that late. Joe says “there's also a hotel pretty close to camp.” The dad says “so I could drive there after dinner and be near by incase she wants to come home?” Joe says “exactly.” The dad sighs and disagrees, they’ll plan on picking her up on Saturday morning. He can't just leave work right this minute and neither can his wife.

Joe understands and thanks him before hanging up. Jennifer leaves the cabin, letting them handle the parents. Joe says “alright, your parents can't leave work, so they're going to pick you up first thing Saturday morning. If you don't have a problem with the rules, we can call back tomorrow morning.” The girl grins and thanks Mister Joe before leaving the cabin. Joe calls the next children’s parents. 

Out of the 35 kids who had problems with the rules, about 15 of them changed their minds. Out of the 20, 6 are leaving, and six are going to continue to try camp. The 2 girls who are friends with Brittney, don't mind the rule crack down and actually willingly told Joe that they don't have a night time counselor. Joe was stunned. They’ve had miss Connie and miss Jennifer during the day really, but only when Melanie is around. 

Joe put them into cabin number 9, side B, with one of the counselors. 6 of the children are stuck at camp due to parents being unable to come get them, they can also change their minds too.

 

Melanie's pov:

That evening, Melanie and Jennifer sleep in Joe's cabin again. They both fall asleep together and they're woken up by a cellphone ringing. Jennifer apologizes and answers her personal cell phone. Jennifer says “hello?” Jennifer sits up quickly and says “is she alright?” Jennifer speaks to the person and then says “hi Rosie.” The person clearly responds. Jennifer coos and talks to this Rosie girl. Melanie gets instantly jealous. Jennifer says “what happened in your nightmare?” Melanie stops feeling jealous and feels sympathy for the person. Jennifer says “okay, alright, you're okay, it was just a nightmare sweetie.” Jennifer frowns deeply and asks her weird questions. Jennifer says “Rosie, breathe sweetheart, in through your nose, out through your mouth.” Jennifer tells them that they're doing great, and then tells them to breathe in and out normally again. Jennifer says “that's it, good job sweetie, you're alright. Where are you?” Jennifer frowns even more. Jennifer says “oh sweetie I'm so sorry. I’ll talk to Samantha and then I'll call Nicole.” Jennifer says “I know honey, but I'm still at summer camp.” Jennifer says “I can't just leave summer camp right now sweetheart, it's past bedtime here.” Jennifer says “Rosie breathe, it's alright. I called a specific person for you, and I found out that both of our complaints from May were listened to. I don't know if she's part of the trip or not, but she promised your specific team is in for a rude awakening.” 

Jennifer says “really. I’ll talk to Nicole, and then people here at camp.” Jennifer says “where’s your foster parents?” Jennifer says “who do you want to sleep next to you?” Jennifer giggles and says “Rosie honey, I can't though because I have to stay here.” Joe says “she's not leaving me, she's my miss Jennifer, not yours.” Melanie glares and snaps “she's mine Mister Joe!!” Joe giggles and says “we can share her, as long as she doesn't leave us.” Melanie grins and says “good idea!!” Samantha frowns deeply. Demi walks into the room and whispers “what's going on?” Samantha does something with her fingers. Demi looks confused completely. Joe giggles and says “Samantha, I'm the one that knows sign language, not Dems.” Samantha smiles and says “I know.” Joe giggles. 

Jennifer says “sweetheart, breathe. Hit the blue button and ask for your child life person.” Jennifer says “now ask her for music or a movie, and tell her what specific movie or music you want. Or whatever else you need.”

Jennifer's face falls and she tries not to cry. Melanie looks worried and Miss Samantha moves onto the bed quickly. Miss Samantha comforts Melanie and Miss Jennifer. Jennifer says “can I speak to her?” Jennifer says “hi, you're the child life specialist, right?” Jennifer says “okay, can you get someone to call Rosie's entire emergency contact list?” Jennifer says “tell them what she said, that will get them there as soon as possible.” Jennifer is able to hang up, and then speaks to Joe as well as Demi in a different room.

Samantha lies with Melanie, tucks her hair behind her ear and says quietly “we can call your dad tomorrow or wait until we know for sure that Jennifer's leaving.” Melanie whispers “okay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure when I'll have the next chapter up, computer crashed. I'm so sorry, going to try to have the hard drive rescued at some point, until then, this is the last one I uploaded. I would try to re write everything, on my tablet, but that's still got issues. Again, I'm so sorry. I've had nothing but disasters with technology the past few months.


	40. Chapter 40: Thursday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't even know how to summarize, it's like four characters. Louis and Harry inform everyone of the change. The boys spy on the fandom by watching periscopes. Harry finds out more about Carter. Sarah Johnson discovers Rosie. Louis does more on Twitter. Harry gets an update from camp. Louis expresses his worries and fears about the kids trying to break them up. Harry has meeting with Sarah & then tells Louis everything. Louis and Harry meet with Sarah and find out that Rosie has a sister. Chapter ends with Louis and Harry finding another child who they feel desperately needs them. What they don't know is that she's Rosie's other sister.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's too hard to separate into chapters in pages, going to just upload it. I went crazy, I'm sorry! I have no other explanation, I'm sorry. I promise I'll get back to the children and camp, very soon. But I decided to upload this one just like this. It over 13,000 words, but I figured that I haven't posted in forever, so it'd be okay.

Normal pov: (13,986 words)

Louis informs everyone on Harry's account with Harry that until farther notice, Harry and Louis will not be doing interviews, press conferences or any other public appearances. Thanks for your understanding, Harry and Louis. 

Louis tags make a wish and writes you’re excluded from the appearances ban because it's sick children. Love, Louis and Harry. Harry grins and thanks him.

Niall walks in watching a periscope. It's queen halo reacting live. Liam and Zayn watch her too. Sarah says “oh my god, everyone this is my co-worker, Nina and this is Amanda. Amanda has Harry's twitter up, Nina has Louis up.” They both introduce themselves. Sarah laughs and says “it's a really slow day today, absolutely no patients. And we could get in trouble.” Nina grins and says “can I just say something?” Sarah says “what?” Nina says “they both will not be doing interviews, at all or speaking to the press and I just love how willing Louis is to give all of that up too, temporarily with Harry.” Sarah says “I'm not surprised, like at all, see Louis and Harry are so supportive of each other that if Louis didn't give it up too, I'd be more worried.” Amanda hums and says “so Harry's basically taking a complete social media break?” Sarah says “and a break from the actual media too.” 

A phone rings. Nina gasps and says “ooh a patient maybe!!” Sarah giggles and says “if it is, I'll end this.” Jill rushes into the frame and says “fucking hell.” Sarah quickly gets the phone and moves away a bit. Sarah says “hello, this is Sarah, how can I help you?” Sarah says “hi Sarah, what can I do for you?” Sarah says “um, I'm sorry, what's your last name?” Sarah says “okay.” Sarah says “can you find Nicole?” Jill says “she's in her office on the phone.” Sarah says “Nicole is busy on another call right now, can I take a message?” Sarah says “ma’am, she's on another phone call, can you just tell me what's going on?” Sarah says “can you give me a patient name and age?” Sarah says “well Sarah Johnson, I can't help you unless you tell me what's going on.” Sarah says calmly “I understand that”

Louis texts Nicole's cell phone, JOHNSON, on phone, Sarah grilling her.

Louis smirks as Nicole appears super quickly, snatches the phone from Sarah and says “hello?” Nicole says “hi Sarah, what's up?” Nicole gasps and says “wait, what?!” Nicole says “slow down, rewind, I'm lost!” Nicole's face falls instantly and she says “fucking hell!!” Nicole's shocked and says “okay, what can I do to help?” Nicole says “okay, yeah, I can do that. I'll be there when I can.” 

Nicole hangs up and says “girls, I have to run, there's an emergency with one of my infant patients.” They gasp. 

Sarah says “what should we do?” Nicole checks her phone and says “I don't know, just stay here for now, I'll let you know if I'll be back at all.” Jill says “what is it?” Nicole says “private confidential patient information, that's all I can say!” 

Nicole leaves clearly. Sarah gasps and says “oh my god, we should shut this down.” Louis posts into it, no keep going, popcorn anyone?!

Sarah freaks out over Louis’ comment and Jill reads it out loud for everyone. Niall cracks up and says “this is epic.” Harry's work phone rings. Harry says “hello?” Harry's face grins and he says “can you all leave my office please?” Louis says “who is it?” Harry signs “Johnson.” Louis comments in Sarah's chat, shut it down!! That's an order!! Sarah listens to him instantly and the periscope stops. Louis, Niall, Liam and Zayn leave the office. Louis signs I'll drive you to wherever. 

Harry's pov:

Harry signs thanks! After the door shuts, Harry says “yes?” Sarah says “first of all, I can't control parents giving up a child lying to us. Carter is an identical twin, in a set of triplets. CPS is involved now, to give the parents a chance to give up all five of their children willingly, because they both will be investigated for child abuse by cps. They've already been reported by a doctor here at the hospital for trying to get the identical twin fixed. The identical twin is already in our custody with Carter. We will be getting the other two soon, hopefully. Jessica is with me and she's holding the twin in her arms right now. They'd willingly given us the girl already and she's with a different set of foster parents. She's being brought to our office and Jessica is going to pick her up. We're just waiting for the other two infant twins, who they didn't give up. The twins had already been separated from two of the triplets, we just try to keep multiples together. I just thought I'd let you know. I also have to contact Carter’s foster parents.” Harry thanks her and hangs up. 

Normal pov:

Nicole goes to the office that Sarah works at to get four car seats for infants and two twin strollers, before going to meet them at the hospital. Sarah and Jessica thank her for rescuing them with infant strollers. Nicole says “no problem.” Jessica says “you should call Carter’s foster parents.” Sarah does and the mother says “hi Sarah!” Sarah says “hi, so um there's been a new development in Carter's case, Carter has an identical twin and is a triplet. The third one is with a different foster family, and Carter's identical twin is with me. Do you think that you can handle all three? We really hate to separate multiples, and the identical twin is also intersexual like Carter.” The mother agrees very quickly and calls her husband too. He's also more than okay with it and asks how they found this out now and not a month ago. Sarah says “the biological parents wanted to have the twin fixed, which is illegal.” They ask where Sarah is. Sarah says “hospital, we’re with CPS. The girl is being brought to our office and we can bring all three to your house.” Sarah says “oh, I didn't realize that, is she alright?!” Sarah sighs in relief and says “thank goodness, scared me there.”

Sarah hangs up after thanking her and getting a room number. Sarah puts her phone away and says “she's actually here with Carter and their other foster child. But they're not anywhere prepared for them.” Jessica says “well we have oxygen tanks at the office and the whole room of cribs, so I’ll ask Amanda to meet me there. And have her watch the girl.” Jessica calls Amanda who's a nurse at Nicole's office and she agrees quickly to meet Jessica. Jessica leaves the baby with Sarah to go get the girl from her current foster parents. 

The foster mother wants to talk to Sarah over the phone. The foster mother says “I'm giving Jessica the current oxygen schedule, we've got four portable tanks total. The last three are full.” Sarah thanks her so much and says “I'm so sorry, but we prefer to keep multiples together.” The foster mother agrees and says “we're not interested in adopting her anymore, we couldn't handle triplets in any way.” Sarah says “I know, we understand completely, thank you for letting me know though.” Jessica says “we have oxygen tanks here too, if you'd like to take these back with you.” The foster mother disagrees, they’d rather contact the company to take the tanks away. Jessica says “was Renee too much for you as a premie?” The foster mother says “honestly yes, she was a handful.” Sarah thanks her for her honesty and promises to call them for any other new cases. Jessica hangs up quickly.

The biological mother brings out equipment with one of the social workers. She says “this is the equipment that we have, for the baby.” Nicole checks the baby quickly and says “how long can this baby be off of oxygen?” The mother says “we only have two tanks that are portable, and both are empty.” Nicole says “ma’am, just give me a time frame please, the last thing we need is to have to rush the baby to the NICU. The sooner you tell me, the sooner I can ask you more questions.” She says “about 2 and a half hours, why?” Nicole says “are they full or empty?” She says “completely empty.” Nicole says “how long since the baby has been off of oxygen?” She says “about an hour.” Nicole says “what's the babies name?” The mother says “we've been calling it baby, because we wanted a boy, not this baby.” Nicole moves the baby onto a flat surface and is able to get it to cry as well as responsive. 

Nicole listens to the baby more. Nicole checks the monitor, hums and says “do you have any others? Like one for sleeping?” She looks confused and says “no, that's the only one we have.” Nicole calls over to the NICU and speaks to someone that she knows. The person agrees to meet Nicole at her office. Nicole thanks her, hangs up and then puts the stethoscope back into her pocket. Nicole scoops up the baby and holds it differently to help it breathe better. Nicole talks to it quietly too. The mother takes everything back into the room. The social worker says “who is this?” Sarah says “doctor Nicole, she's a pulmomologist.” The social worker says “oh good, they're not commenting on how old the twins are. Nor this one.” 

Sarah suggests asking for their birthday and adjusted age if born prematurely. The social worker thanks her. Nicole says “if you need help, let us know.” 

The social worker opens the door and says “Sarah, they're willing to tell you.” Sarah is relieved to hear that and says “hi, I'm Sarah Johnson, we’ve met before.” They both remember her. Sarah says “it's helpful for us to know their exact dates of birth, and especially helpful to know if they were born earlier than 40 weeks. We need the number of weeks early or the number that you were along.” They admit the birthdate of the triplets and that it was 28 weeks along. The twins were born at 25 weeks, and are about 14 months old. 

Sarah says “so like May or June of last year? Like a specific date, it's for the records.” The mother says “I honestly don't remember, I’m sorry.”

The dad says “I believe that they came or were supposed to come around May 29th, 2024.” 

Sarah writes down on a piece of paper born at 25 weeks gestation, 15 weeks premature, currently about 14 months old according to parents. Believe might’ve been born or were due on the 29th of May, 2024.

Sarah smiles and says “thank you, that's all very helpful for us. Especially that they were born early. Some foster parents or temporary placement parents can't handle babies born prematurely.” The guy says “can we just willingly give up all three?” The social workers and cps let them know that it's too late for willingly, they've already got a case against them. Sarah says “thank you very much, now is there any medical conditions that any of them can have? Keep in mind that you've already told me for the other two.” They admit asthma and autonomic disorders. Sarah thanks them and says “what are their names?” The mother says “this is Eleanor.” Sarah hums and says “weight?” They don't know, she doesn't have a doctor anymore. Sarah says “height?” No clue either. Sarah says “and whose this?” The mother says “Sophia, we finally got them to sleep.” Sarah says “weight? Height? Medicines?” They don't know. Sarah says “what are they on? Formula, breast milk or transitioning to solids?” The mother says “mostly bottles or baby food.” Sarah says “what can they do? Crawl, stand, sit up, walk?” The mother says “crawling, why?” Sarah says “that's important to know because some of the foster homes aren't completely baby proofed for crawlers. It's also important for developmental purposes, and same with any other information that you give us.” Sarah wakes up both of the girls, who are surprised and look curious. The social workers take the girls out of the room with Sarah after letting Sarah introduce herself to them. Jessica is waiting for them and gasps at their sizes. Jessica says “thank god I grabbed the convertible car seats.” 

Sarah agrees quickly. The social workers leave the girls with them. Sarah and Jessica put the girls into the car seats. Sarah says “they were so confused over the questions.” Nicole isn't surprised, they've probably gone through a lot of tough questions already. They go over to the NICU with all three. Sarah is able to get their exact ages and adjusted ages too. 

They were born on February 13th of 2024, just shy of the 25 weeks, due to come on May 29th. They're 17 months old and the corrected age is 14 months. 

Sarah says “thank you so much, we just got Sophia and Eleanor, as well as the baby.” They willingly print out the girls history for Sarah and promise to share it with whoever else. Sarah says “cps.” They understand instantly. Sarah writes down their information as clarification. Sarah puts the papers into the bag and thanks them. Sarah, Nicole and Jessica take them to their office first. Nicole helps get both babies onto the heart monitors as well as oxygen. Sarah and Jessica put the girls into a crib together. They both giggle and hold each other tightly. Eleanor says “oh-ee.” Sophia says “eh?” Eleanor says “ah-be?” Sophia says “no-no.” Eleanor says “ma-ma?” Sophia says “ah-no.” Eleanor says “da-da?” Sophia looks at them and whispers quietly to Eleanor “ah-no. Ou-eh?” Eleanor whispers “ah-da.” Sarah says “yes, Sarah.” Sophia looks confused. Eleanor cries and screams while sobbing. Nicole scoops her up into her arms, snuggles her and talks to her in a baby voice. Sophia clams down with the baby talk too. The two girls hold hands tightly once they're in the crib again. Nicole tickles them and they burst into giggles. Nicole grins and says “yay, you can giggle.” They both giggle more. Nicole plays peak a boo, causing them to crack up. Nicole plays peak a boo with the baby. It grins at her and giggles. Nicole tickles the babies toes and it giggles more. Nicole says “I think that you should contact the possible foster family and they're settled here already. Maybe we could get their weights in an hour or in the morning.” Sarah agrees with waiting until after she contacts the foster family. 

Nicole leaves. Amanda and Jessica stay with the four infants. Amanda introduces herself to the girls. Sophia says “ah-ma-da.” Amanda says “close, ah-man-da.” Eleanor says “ah-ma-na-da!!” Amanda giggles and says “yes.” Sophia says “ma-da.” Eleanor says “ma-na.” Sophia grins and says “eh-da-ha?” Eleanor says “eh-no.” Amanda says “who is that?” Sophia nods her head. Amanda says “her name is Jessica.” Jessica walks over and says “hi.” Sophia grins and says “eh-ha-ca?” Jessica says “yes!” Eleanor says “eh-ca?” Jessica says “yes, Jessica.” Eleanor says “ah?” Jessica says “yeah?” Eleanor smiles and whispers “eh-ha-ca, eh-ah-da?” Jessica says “where are we?” Eleanor nods her head a lot. Jessica says “we are in a building, and this room is an infant room.” Sophia says “eh-ah-da-eh?” Jessica says “why are we here?” Sophia shakes her head no. Jessica says “why are you both here?” Sophia grins. Jessica says “your parents asked for something illegal to be done to your baby sister. And the hospital reported them to child protective services. Now you're temporarily in our care until we can find a foster home for you.” They grab onto each other tightly and Sophia says “no-ah-pa-ta.” Jessica says “don't worry, all four of you are going to be reunited with your other sibling.” They look confused. Jessica says “baby is a triplet, meaning three. You are twins, meaning two.” Eleanor smiles and says “ta-pa-la-eh-ta!!” Sophia giggles and says “te ba-be.” Eleanor grins and says “ah-da-ca-na?” Amanda says “well baby doesn't have a name yet. But this is Renee right here.” Amanda and Jessica bring over Renee. Sophia says “pe-fa-ic-ta.” Eleanor says “pe-ah-ah-ca-ta!!” Sophia says “no, fa-ic.” Eleanor says “ah-ca?” Sophia says “hia.”’ Eleanor says “he-ah.” Sophia says “so.” Eleanor says “eh-oh-no?” Sophia says “sh!!” Eleanor says “no!!” Eleanor says “la-la-la!!!” Sophia covers her mouth. Eleanor smirks and licks her. Sophia squeals and hits her. Eleanor cries and screams. Jessica and Amanda quickly put Renee down, then separate the twins. Jessica says “Sophia, that wasn't nice, you don't hit your sister and you don't cover her mouth like that either.” Sophia says “eh-ah-no-eh-be-ba-be.” Jessica says “Eleanor was just trying to talk to us, okay?” Sophia says “oh-ta. Ah-eh-eh-an-no.” Eleanor sighs and says “ah-eh-ta, oh-he-ah-ha.” They both burst out crying again. 

Sophia pulls herself into a standing position and cries more, trying to climb out of the crib. Jessica scoops Sophia up into her arms and says “okay, alright, let's go explore the room.” Jessica takes Sophia over to the baby play corner in the room, and puts her down on the floor of the area. Sophia screams even more. Eleanor starts wailing.

Harry's pov: 

Harry's on the phone with Sarah, who is trying to explain the situation with Carter, when this baby starts shrieking. Sarah says “what's going on over there Jess?” Jessica says “Sophia hit Eleanor, so I separated them and then Sophia started trying to climb out of the crib out of no where. I'm in the play area corner with her and now both of them are screaming. They've woken up the other two babies.” 

Normal pov:

Sarah has to go and Harry understands. Sarah returns, scoops up Eleanor and takes her over to Sophia. They both stop screaming and crying as soon as they are together again. Sarah says “I want to get both of their heights and weights, to figure out what car seat is right for them. I think we should take the big van to Nicole's office, bring an extra tank for these two with us and I will go meet with the foster couple about adding the four of them to their foster family.” Sophia grins and says “eh-ah-no-ah-eh-ta?!” Sarah hums and says “would you girls like to meet them first?” They both grin and say “ah-ha!!” Sarah says “yes?! Okay, great!!” 

They giggle at Sarah. Jessica and Amanda work on getting the other babies into their own strollers. Amanda puts a sticker on Renee’s chest with Renee. Jessica puts baby on the baby's chest. Sarah puts Sophia and Eleanor on the girls chests. Sarah and Jessica put on their own name tags. 

Amanda says “we’re going to go see Ne-na and Nicole.” Eleanor grins and says “eh ne-na?” Amanda says “she's my friend!!” Sophia says “eh-na?” Amanda says “yes, Ne-na.” Sophia grins. Sarah gets a different stroller for the girls and switches the seats so that they're facing each other. Sarah puts both girls into the stroller. They grin. Sarah grabs two car seats and takes them out to the van first with the keys. Jessica is able to pull the girls while pushing Renee. They laugh and giggle. Sarah returns, gets the bases and then Jessica grabs the extra tanks after putting the breaks on the strollers. Sarah says “van is all set, girls are forward facing.” Jessica says “why not rear facing?” Sarah says “they seem big enough to me to be forward facing.” They put the kids into the van and take them to Nicole's office. Nicole gets their weights and heights for their adoption case files. Nicole suggests bottles for now with the two older girls, and see how much they are interested in baby food.

Sarah speaks to the foster parents of Carter. They need a couple of hours to prepare their other foster daughter Rosie for the change, and get some kind of cribs for the girls. Sarah says “the two older ones are about the size of 8 months, but were born prematurely and are 12 months old.” Sarah understands and they agree to meet at the hospital in Rosie's room. 

They travel with the babies to the hospital and go to the room Rosie is staying in. Her foster mother keeps her as well as Carter protected. Sarah and Jessica bring in the four babies. They're all here to deliver her a bit of a surprise. Rosie says “what?” Sarah says “this is Carter's siblings. Carter is a triplet and has older twin siblings!” Rosie gasps and says “really?!” Sarah says “this is Sophia, this is Eleanor, they're both 17 months old.” The mother gasps and says “they're so tiny though!” Sarah says “they were born prematurely, so they're about the size of 14 month old babies.” 

Rosie says “who are you again?” Sarah grins and says “Sarah, I work at an adoption center.” Rosie says “Rosie, foster child.” Sarah says “how old are you? I'm sure they've probably told me already, but I can't remember.” Rosie grins and says “well I'm officially six now!!” Sarah gasps and says “really?” Rosie says “yep!” Sarah says “why is Rosie in the hospital?”’ Rosie points to the nose tubes, and the monitor that's got a bag attached to it. Her foster mother says “she had a picc line put in, so that she can stop being poked by needles.” 

Sarah says “why does she need a picc line?” Rosie grins, pulls up the gown and says “tummy tube too. Both go to different places.” Her mother says “picc line is in her left arm and healed, but she's still here because of her autonomic issues flaring up.” Rosie grins. Sarah says “interesting, what else?” Her mother says “autoimmune issues, asthma and weight problems.” Rosie grins. Her mother says “she's also on oxygen a lot because she's too small for regular asthma medicine to control it.” Sarah says “what agency takes care of her?” Her mother says “like her case?” Sarah says “yes, or status.” Her mother says “we’ll she's half in an agency, and financially covered through the state.” 

Sarah hums and says “what's the biggest medical expenses?” Her mother says “surgeries, wheelchair, medical equipment, medicine, home health aids, nurses and the feeding through the tube.” Sarah says “wow.” Her foster mother says “add ontop of that, she needs a state of the art filtering and control system to try to keep her out of the hospital. It's cheeper to go through Jennifer's office with hospitalizing and they have the system. Anywhere else, she's on a vest system.”

Sarah says “is there any one interested in her?” Her foster mother says “we are, but we can't afford her care, nor do we have what she needs.” Sarah hums. Rosie says “I don't want to be separated from Carter either!” 

Sarah looks surprised, but says “okay, alright. That's very helpful for me to know. I have a client who called me earlier to start the process of finding a match. The clients criteria is long, and you meet quite a few of their criteria, they just gave a long list, with a limit of what they could handle. You’d be the first one to meet that criteria. Carter also meets it because Carter was born prematurely, but I haven't had a chance to inform them of either of you. I will definitely make sure to mention that you’re already quite attached as foster siblings.” 

Rosie grins and says “and we come with four others!” Sarah laughs and says “I know.” Her mother says “she's got a severe fear of medical professionals and medical equipment.” Sarah gasps and says “that's another thing this client can relate to on another level then I can and could handle.” Rosie gasps and whispers “wow.” Sarah says “I'm going to contact the client later! Let them know that I've found 6 so far. I have a meeting with them on Thursday too.” Rosie grins and says “wow.”

The foster mother puts Carter into their portable crib with a bassinet and puts the tank as well as heart monitor next to the baby. 

Jessica brings over Sophia and Eleanor in the stroller. They both giggle and wave.

Sarah introduces them to Sophia and Eleanor. Sophia hides. Eleanor cries. Rosie holds onto her hand and whispers “I know it's scary, being given foster parents. But you’ll be fine. I'm here.” They both grin. Eleanor cries and says “ba-ta-oh.” Sarah says “bottle?” Eleanor cries and says “ah-ha.” Sarah finds their emergency diaper bag on the stroller and gives them both bottles. Rosie says “can they stay with us? Tonight?” Her foster mother says “sweetheart, they literally just met Sarah. We don't have enough portable cribs for them, yet. Keep in mind that they are very young. We’re all strangers to them.” Rosie says “oh.” 

Sarah says “besides, we’ve got plenty of cribs at our office and we’ve got oxygen tanks. We’ll have Nicole order more for your house, and then as soon as your home is baby proofed, or you're at home. We can bring them there.” Her foster mother says “it's already completely baby and child proofed. My husband is going to get more cribs too, both portable and real ones.” Sarah says “okay, great.” Sarah makes sure that she has everything correctly written down about Rosie for the client. The girls wave goodbye to Rosie, and Carter. Sarah asks if they've got any baby name ideas. Rosie says “Mia.” Rosie grins. Sarah says “that's beautiful.” Sophia looks at Eleanor while they're leaving. Eleanor peaks back at Rosie. Rosie smiles, blows a kiss and says “see you bright and early. Ellie and Soph!” They smile and giggle. 

They all go back to the office and Jessica gets more food as well as diapers, plus clothes for all of them.

Rosie's pov:

Her foster mother says “sweetheart, I don't want you to get your hopes up too high, I'm sure this couple really wants someone with something simple. G tube and picc line are complicated.” Rosie sighs and whispers “I know, I don't have too much hope, six of us is a lot.” 

Her foster father arrives an hour later. Her foster mother thanks him for coming right away. He says “no worries. What happened?” Rosie sighs and says “she got my hopes up so high.” Her foster mother explains what Sarah told her. He sighs, sits down with Rosie and says “you want to be with Carter though, right?” Rosie says “yeah, I do.” Her foster dad says “one infant with oxygen and you might be too much for a couple. We all are in this together though, alright? We’ll figure out a way with the babies.” Rosie smiles and whispers “okay.” Rosie falls asleep again. Her foster dad whispers “any word on the make a wish?” Her foster mother sighs and whispers “no, she's a foster child and they tend to not do wishes for them. Plus she's not considering needing a wish to come true enough.” Her foster dad whispers “god, I wish that we could get Louis to meet her on our own.” Her foster mother says “I'll try tweeting the label the campaign again, to send the letter to the label for Louis.” Her foster dad whispers “what are the ages?” Her foster mother whispers “14 month old twins, technically 17 months old.” He gasps and whispers “fuck.” Her foster mother whispers “the other two, both are on oxygen. I fear she'll get extremely attached to all of them and then be heartbroken. Because even though Carter has both sex organs, I'd say there's still a higher chance of the babies getting adopted by someone over Rosie.” Her husband agrees with that assessment.

Louis’ pov:

Louis gets a message from make a wish, most children want to meet you or other younger celebrities. There's also limits on how many children we help, but thank you for letting us know that we're not in included in whatever is going on.

Louis responds I don't usually make our trips to LA public knowledge, so while we're out here, is there anyone who I could meet? Like that's in the hospital? The person responds quickly with a number of their LA branch. Louis calls them quickly. 

There is no one in the hospital right now that would like to meet him as their wish. And that the wishes are usually for children who are very sick. Louis says “alright, thank you very much, just thought I'd call and find out.” 

Louis goes onto the label account, just because he's bored. A tweet comes in from a lady, asking if they could check out her tweets. Louis gasps at all the times she's tweeted out asking if Louis could meet their foster daughter. Liam says “oh god, that's the attention seeking lady, I've messaged her and she said that make a wish denied their child a wish, but make a wish said that they'd never deny a sick child’s wish. And she refuses to share pictures of the girl anyway, making me question her true motives.”

Harry's pov:

Harry is shocked to hear that his daughters pulled a prank on a counselor and wants them separated from their cabin mates!! Joe assures that the girls have been separated already from their current cabin mates. 

Harry hangs up and goes to see Louis. Harry says “your children are terrible influences!!” Louis says “what?” Harry says “your daughter's corrupted my innocent angels into pulling a prank on their counselor!! Now my girls are getting punished.” Louis says “so are my kids; the younger ones and the older ones are all being separated.” Harry says “good.” Louis says “and Melanie already sometimes spends the night with Jennifer as well as Samantha.” Harry says “oh.” 

Louis says “can I be completely honest with you, Harry?” Harry says “sure Lou.” Louis says “my children will probably try to break us up. Just so you're aware, they've already tried to get me to fire Cassandra quite a few times, and tried to get her to quit. As soon as I tell them that I'm dating someone, they're not going to accept it, they're going to try to break us up Harold.” Harry says “and why is that Louis?” Louis says “because your a man and not their mother.” Harry's eyes bug out and he says “excuse me?!” 

Louis says “they've always called you mum and I never corrected them because you weren't around. I also have let the word mother or mum out on accident before.” Harry says “so they are expecting a girl?” Louis says “I have chosen only certain photos of them that they have access to. The rest are in boxes that I've kept private from them for years.” Harry's surprised and says “oh.” Louis says “I also haven't told the kids my sexuality, they just have assumed that I am in fact straight.” 

Louis says “the photos that everyone is obsessed with say you're mother loves you, and she'll always love you. Just because someone isn't here, doesn't make their love smaller, because home is where the heart is and no distance can change that.” Harry whispers “beautiful.” Louis says “oh it gets more sappy, trust me.” Harry says “how?” Louis says “home is where the heart is and it can be a person or a place.”

Harry whispers “you’re a sap.” Louis bursts out laughing and says “I know, but you still love me.” Harry says “hmm, do I though?” Louis gasps and says “how dare thee, I would hope you still love me, because I never stopped loving you.” Harry grins and says “good, because I never stopped loving you either. Now mister Tomlinson, I'm a very busy person who needs to get back to work.” Louis says “ah and I have to get my ass to the studio at three.”

Harry goes back to his office, shuts the door and works on a project. A while later, Harry gets a call from Sarah again. 

Sarah says “hi Miss Styles-Tomlinson, just wanted to let you know that I've found 10 cases total for our meeting tomorrow so far. Would you like me to keep looking?” Harry hums and says “no, I think that's plenty, can you sort them maybe?” Sarah says “I will sort them before our meeting tomorrow. I only have files for 6 of the ten.”

Harry says “wow, I um will tell Louis about the meeting and see you tomorrow.” Sarah says “if he can't make it, we can at least narrow down your search criteria or figure out what is too much for you to handle.” Harry agrees with that. Harry texts Louis, are you available to go somewhere with me at 10:30 tomorrow morning? Louis responds no, I have a meeting at the studio with the executives.

Harry responds yuck, good luck!! Louis responds why? Harry responds nothing big, I can handle it on my own.

That evening, Niall spends the night with Shawn, so Harry invites over Melissa. They chat and catch up. Melissa leaves before the show starts.

Harry takes symbicort, talks to his daughters and then gets ready for bed. Harry and Louis face time before they both hang up to get sleep.

Harry thinks about the girls and how they'd feel about more siblings. Harry decides that he’ll ask them permission before the meeting.

Thursday morning, Harry gets up, takes symbicort and then gets dressed before making breakfast. Harry calls Faith. Faith grins and says “morning Papa.” Paige and Taylor rush over. Harry says “good morning my baby girls!” They giggle. Paige says “what's up, papa?” Harry says “I've been thinking a lot lately and I'm wondering how you three would feel about more siblings?” They all would love more siblings!! Harry grins and says “that's excellent to hear.” They talk about how they’d want someone no older than nine and or a younger child. Taylor wants someone around her age really badly. Harry smiles and says “alright. You girls alright?” They promise they are great now. Harry has to go, so he can go to work. They all say goodbye and hang up.

Louis’ pov:

Thursday morning, Louis wakes up and tells them that he's working from home today. The triplets are so happy about that, and he FaceTimes Melanie while giving them symbicort. Melanie is super jealous that he is working from home. Jennifer giggles and gives her symbicort for five minutes. Jennifer turns off the nebulizer as soon as the timer is done and then she gets the mask off of Melanie's face. Jennifer takes everything away and throws away the disposable parts.

Jennifer's phone rings and she talks to the person. Jennifer says “wait, what?! When did that happen?” Samantha sits with Melanie and signs what?

Melanie's pov: 

Samantha smiles and talks to Louis with Melanie. Jennifer says “I really wish you would have called me.” Jennifer sighs and says “because her foster parents can't handle it, she doesn't even let them clean the current tubes, let alone flushing a picc line.” Jennifer says “no, it was fine to do now, before the school year, and perfect timing with the weather.” Jennifer says “why?” Jennifer says “that's absolutely not true, she's covered under the state through the foster system.” Jennifer says “it's not just anxiety that she has, though. She's been through traumas and has complex post traumatic stress disorder.” Jennifer rolls her eyes and says “we’ll argue about this later, of course we will. Second you know I'm right, that's your excuse.” Jennifer says “well I'm sorry, Joe's the one that shut down any possibility of her coming to camp. Was worried that something would happen to the gtube.” Jennifer sighs, hangs up and then leaves the cabin to take care of some phone calls.

Louis talks to Melanie about after camp and she wants to be home schooled so that she could see Samantha or Jennifer, plus still be able to live in London near Lauren. Louis laughs and says “okay, I'll speak to the school.”

Harry's pov:

At nine fifty, Harry leaves to meet with Sarah at her office.

At the office, Jessica is busy with taking care of making bottles and doing laundry. Jessica grins and says “hi!” Harry says quietly “hi Jessica, where's Sarah?” Jessica says “with our newest case, we’re waiting to hear from the foster family on what time they’ll be ready.” Jessica takes the four bottles into the room. Jessica and a few of the girls take care of the babies.

Sarah walks out and says “hi, how are you?” Harry says “good, how are you?” Sarah says “exhausted, but it's always worth it.” Harry follows her into her office. Sarah says “so Harriet, I have been looking for cases to match your criteria. And I found 10.”

Harry says “that's wonderful, thank you Sarah.” Sarah says “alright, so the first case is a ten year old with a milder cerebral palsy.” Harry says “okay.” Sarah says “second case is a child with a feeding tube through their nose, wheelchair bound and needs to be fed through that tube.” Harry says “how old?” Sarah says “eleven.” Harry sighs and says “kids were hoping for someone who is younger or close to their ages.” Sarah smiles and says “alright. Can you handle fetal alcohol syndrome?” Harry says “no, nor cerebral palsy.” 

Sarah says “alright. I'm going to move onto the last six cases.” Harry's surprised. Sarah says “this is a case of infant triplets, they have older twin sisters too. We don't like to separate families and we hate to separate multiples.” Harry smiles and says “good, I'm glad that you don't separate them.” Sarah says “the twins and the baby that we just got will take longer to adopt, due to child protective services being involved. They got taken from their parents.” Harry's surprised and asks why. Sarah smiles and says “well the baby is intersexual and they wanted it to be fixed, which is illegal.” Harry says “oh.” Sarah shows Harry their files, all five are separate. Sarah says “and this is Carter, the one I told you about over the phone. The three babies are all six months old, born prematurely and corrected age is two months old.” Harry smiles and says “anything else that I should know?” Sarah says “all three are on oxygen, but working to come off of it.” Harry says “I think that we could handle that again.” 

Sarah says “the last case is a young girl, she just turned six. Her name is Rosie and she's currently living with Carter.” Harry smiles. Sarah says “she has a lot and I got her whole past because they've never been able to find someone who could afford her as well as handle her.” Harry says “alright.” Sarah says “she has what's called a picc line, in her arm. She has what's called a gtube, because she suffers from anxiety and doesn't eat well on her own. She needs it right now to help keep her weight up. Rosie also has an autonomic and autoimmune disorder, she has a very hard time with her body temperature, she's got ice pack vests. Her entire team of doctors have informed me that she's got an extreme fear of hospitals, doctors and nurses, but she can't avoid hospitals at all. She needs oxygen due to having severe asthma, but not being big enough for symbicort, which is what she needs due to an allergy to Flovent. She's big enough for the lowest dose of albuterol, and if she can keep her current weight up, she could possibly need the oxygen less.” Harry says “and all of our houses have a state of the art filtering system, plus no one smokes and I have severe asthma as well as most of the kids.” Sarah says “she's a kicker, a hitter and a screamer, when it comes to care for the gtube, and because she has a phobia of needles, but most of the care for gtubes is done through syringes, her foster parents take her to see an asthma specialist who has the kindness to handle Rosie.” Harry says “what does that mean?” Sarah says “apparently on days that she is really putting up a fight for her home care nurse, her foster parents take her to an office and she's able to spend the whole day there while her parents work, plus they've got a special needs care provider who takes care of Carter when they're out of the house.”

Harry says “wow, that sounds like it costs a lot. She does meet almost everything I said, and she fits into their ages.” Sarah says “now here's the bad part. Um Rosie has gotten attached to Carter, like highly attached. She has basically made it impossible for anyone to want to take them by refusing to be separated from Carter.” Harry says “well, I'm not just anyone, and I'd have to discuss it with Louis first, but I'm very interested in all six of them.” Sarah smiles and says “okay, I just wanted to let you know.” Harry thanks her.

Harry and Sarah schedule another meeting, this time making sure that Louis is free. They open the door and are greeted by Jessica with a young child in her arms. Who looks like she's a 10 to 12 month old. Jessica says “say hi.” The girl hides her face instead. Harry giggles and says “hi, I'm Harry.” The girl looks at him, and says “ha-ah-eh?” Harry says “yeah, Harry.” The girl smiles and says “down.” Jessica gasps and says “down? Okay!” Jessica puts her down on the floor. Jessica goes onto the floor with the girl. The girl crawls away from them, giggling. She stops a foot away and looks expectantly at Jessica with a gleam in her eyes. Harry says “she's playing a game, wants you to follow her quickly, only for her to take off.” The other door opens and a worker is holding another girl in her arms. The lady puts her down on the floor. 

Harry's shocked by the one girl pushing herself up off of the floor. She grabs onto Jessica’s hand to help her balance. The baby grins, giggles and says “Eh-ah-no-ah!! Oh-ka-me!” The girl giggles and says “la.” The second girl smirks at Harry and makes a crawling dash away. Harry laughs at the cutest little baby, and says “stop.” She stops. Harry says “are you trying to run away love?” The girl nods her head. Jessica picks up the other girl instantly and says “Eleanor, get back here right now.” The baby says “no! Ah-na-ma-ma!!” Sarah gets a baby gate up before she can get to the door. The baby starts screaming and crying for mommy. Harry scoops up the baby, feeling bad for her and sits down with her in a chair.

Harry says “where is your mommy?” The girl clearly doesn't know and says “me-no-no. Eh-ta-me-fa-ah-ma-ma-et-da-da.” Harry gasps and says “what's she saying?” Sarah says “we’re still learning their language, r, L and s, seem to be their problem areas.” Eleanor says “La-la-la!” Harry laughs at her. Eleanor says “oh-eh-ah!” Harry grins and sings “ou.” Eleanor looks curious.” Harry signs “ooou.” Eleanor giggles and says “ou?” Harry gasps and says “yes! Good job, now what's her name?” Eleanor says “oh-eh-ah!” Harry looks at Sarah confused. Sarah says “Sophia.” Harry says to Eleanor whose this? Eleanor grins and says “ah-ah”. Harry smiles and whispers “Sa-ra-ah” Eleanor nods her head and says “ah….ah.” Harry says “how old are they?” Sarah says “they're 17 months old, but the size of 14 months old.” Harry realizes they're the twins. Harry admits she feels way too small to be 14 months old, let alone 17. Sarah says “she was born prematurely around the 24-25 weeks mark.” Harry understands instantly and hands Sarah the baby back. Harry says “thank you for meeting with me.” Harry blows them kisses and says “bye bye babies.” They both wave goodbye. Harry smiles and leaves the office. 

Normal pov:

Sarah and Jessica put the twins down in their cribs. They both take a nap. Sarah puts up the gate in the doorway, that way they can all hear the babies. Jessica sits down at the desk and says “so what do the Styles-Tomlinson’s want this time?” Sarah says “well, it's been quite a few years since they've had their triplets. And Harry was the one wanting to surprise Louis, by starting the process this time.” Jessica says “oh wow, they have how many?” Sarah says “I think 12 or more, I don't remember exactly how many.”’ Jessica says “are they interested in any number specifically?” Sarah says “I'm not sure, Harry gave me a pretty specific list of what they could handle and I showed him 3 cases that weren't what he said they could handle. I had ten cases all ready, but I had one more.” Jessica says “was it enough or too much?” Sarah says “I think that they would have found it to be too much.”

Louis’ pov:

Harry invites Louis to his house for lunch. Louis agrees with that and Harry chooses 1.

Louis asks if the triplets can come too. Harry admits that he was hoping to have a chat, without the kids around. Louis says “okay, an adult chat?” Harry says “yes, a very adult chat.” Louis smirks, thinking that it's a talk about sex or sex toys at work. 

Louis goes downstairs with his personal cell phone, keys, wallet and puts them into his computer bag. Louis goes downstairs and says “alright, um Harry's invited me over to his house for a bit. Will you all be alright with that?” Cassandra smiles and says “of course.” The triplets are fine with him leaving them for a while. Louis hugs all them and kisses the kids cheeks on the way out. Cassandra says “have fun!” Louis says “thanks” and goes into the SUV. Louis drives to Harry's house and is surprised that Harry's just gotten home it seems. Harry laughs and says “hi.” Louis smiles and says “hi.” Harry pulls out the bag of groceries and Louis helps him.

Harry says “I hope that sandwiches are okay, haven't been home to make anything.” Louis kisses Harry's cheek and then lips, before saying “sandwiches are just fine.” They go into the house, make lunch together and then eat. Harry puts the dishes into the dishwasher, while Louis says “where would you like to talk, love?” Harry says “living room.” Louis sits down and makes himself comfortable. Harry takes his time, walks over and sits down on the love seat. Louis moves closer to Harry. 

Harry's pov:

Harry takes a deep breath and says “so the other day, when we were with Erin, a thought hit me. So while you were busy with Niall, I um called someone.” Louis just smiles and whispers “alright.” Harry sighs and says “I met with her today.” Louis says “can you tell me who, love?” Harry whispers “Johnson.” Louis says “Johnson? Sarah Johnson?” Harry whispers “yeah.” Louis says “alright, please continue love.” Harry takes a deep breath and says “I know that we haven't had all of the kids together under one roof in years. But I feel like something is missing and maybe I'm loosing it, but I've talked to Sarah about adopting.” Louis looks surprised and says “love, you’re not loosing it. I've felt that way too for quite a few years, but I always thought it was me missing you as well as the girls. I never thought of more kids. Honestly, I didn't think that you'd ever want more kids.” Harry says “I do though, and I want to tell you what I've asked her to find.” 

Louis just waits. Harry smiles and says “I told her any age, but that we were looking for specific needs. I told her someone who is more expensive to take care of, autoimmune or autonomic issues, asthma, needing a one floor home or like equipment, or even on oxygen temporarily. I um also said that we have a state of the art filtering system in every house.” Louis smiles. Harry says “oh and or intersexual. I told her that they don't have to meet everything, that I was just going through what we already knew how to handle. I also said anxiety or fear of hospitals, medical professionals and equipment.”

Louis says “wow, that might take some months love.” Harry says “well um, I asked about intersexual infants and she had one. Carter.” Louis says “really?” Harry says “yeah, so she said that she would call around to special needs ones. We agreed to meet in person and discuss anything she'd found to see what's too much.” Louis says “smart idea.” Harry says “she found 10. I thought cerebral palsy and fetal alcohol syndrome would be way too much.” Louis says “yeah, I agree with that.” 

Harry says “there was also one that had a feeding tube through the nose, I didn't think we could handle that.” Louis says “no, not at all.”

Harry says “yesterday, she’d informed me of a change in Carter’s case. Carter is a triplet, and two of them are intersexual.” Louis gasps in shock at that, but smiles. Harry says “and then the triplets have older sisters, who are twins.”

Louis giggles and says “so, five?” Harry says “she showed me one more.” Louis says “alright.” Harry says “honestly I'm the most nervous to tell you about this one, because she's already stolen my heart just on paper.” Louis says “alright, what's the catch?” Harry says “fine, she's gotten attached to Carter, she doesn't want to be separated from him.” Louis says “aw, that's absolutely precious. How old is she?” Harry says “six.” Louis smiles and says “what else?” Harry says “she's been diagnosed with complex post traumatic stress disorder. She's got a major fear of medical professionals, hospitals and medical equipment. She's got severe asthma, needs a filtering system and has autonomic issues, might have autoimmune issues too.”

Louis’ pov:

The girl sounds like she would fit into their little family perfectly. Louis says “oh my god, Harry, she sounds like she would fit in perfectly.” Harry says “but she is currently extremely underweight and can't be on asthma medicines. She's allergic to Flovent too, and she's too underweight for symbicort. She can have albuterol, but not much. Due to her weight being so low, she has a gtube in and that helps get nutrients in her, so that even if she's not eating a lot that day, she's not loosing weight.” Louis nods his head. Harry says “she needs a wheelchair.” Louis nods his head again. Harry says “and that's really it.” Louis says “doesn't sound too bad honestly, so this afternoon, is it just so that I can see the case file?” Harry says “yes and we can ask questions. She'll go over the process too.” Louis says “do you have the girls approval?” Harry smiles and says “yep!”

They are meeting Sarah at 2:00. So they leave in separate cars. They discuss what they’d need to get for both houses in the lobby. Louis says “we’d need at least four gates for the large house.” Harry says “I think we’d need at least two or three gates for the smaller house.” Louis agrees with that and says “we’d have to get cribs, for both houses.” Harry agrees with that and says “or plan on bassinets in our room.” Louis says “I thought of the old nursery room that connects with our room.” Harry gasps and says “yes.” Louis says “unless that's the London house I'm thinking of.” Harry laughs and says “or could be both.” Louis says “true!!” 

The door opens and Jessica walks out with a couple. Harry sighs. Louis giggles and says “Harold, I know that look. Don't get your hopes up, it might only be one, two or three.” Harry folds his arms, pouts and says “but I want five.” Louis laughs and says “you want quintuplets? Really?” Harry sits up, giggles and says “yes.” Harry says “I just want one of everything, is that too much to ask? That's all I'm asking, is it too much to ask?” 

The couple sits down near them. Louis says “no Harold, it's not too much to ask. But I'm trying to be realistic with you.” Harry says “I know, thanks Louis.” Louis smiles and says “no problem my love.” 

They kiss on the lips and are interrupted by a woman gasping and squealing. Jessica hushes her. She stops. They thank Sarah. Jessica pulls Sarah aside, points to the other couple and Sarah says “hi, I'm absolutely shocked to see both of you.” The other couple goes with her and Jessica into Jessica’s office.

The woman fan girls, tells them how much she loves them as a couple and how she's been a fan quite a for years of one direction! Louis and Harry speak to her politely. They both sit down, grinning. Louis says “what are you two doing here?” The man smiles and says “we’re interested in becoming foster parents, and we're almost done with the process. House is ready for any and all ages. Just going through the list of what we can handle.” 

Louis smiles and says “that's wonderful.” Sarah and Jessica walk out with the couple. Sarah says “thank you both so much for coming here to discuss this with us, I’ll come to you guys at the hospital to discuss this farther. I'm so sorry about all of this, but unfortunately this situation happens more often than we’d like to admit.” Jessica sits down at the desk. Sarah says “unfortunately Jessica and I can't make parents giving up their babies for adoption after birth, not lie to us. It only ever comes out when something happens, which is usually child protective services getting involved due to them being reported. This time it was a hospital worker reporting the parents for trying to get multiple surgeons to fix their child. Luckily, the punishment is so high for medical professionals and parents, that parents usually back off.” The woman next to them says “wait, what? Like fix a medical problem?” Sarah says “no.” The foster mother gasps says “oh my god, is it like the current foster baby we have?” Sarah says “maybe.” The dad says “there's still too many of them. And our other foster child, has only been with this baby for a month, she's already extremely attached to it.” Sarah says “I get that, we’ll discuss this more later. I have to meet with more people.” The mother says “yeah, but we've got foster children.” Sarah says “and I've got a couple right there who have passed everything to become foster parents, who I'm still going through the entire list of what they can handle.” The lady says “well sure, but this other couple just got here.” Sarah says “the Tomlinson’s have a meeting scheduled with me at two.” The lady turns around, looks at them and gasps. Louis says “don't worry, take your time. I can always just check me twitta.” Sarah says “we will talk later, at the hospital. I will talk to her and find out what she's wanting.” They agree, but they can't handle more. Sarah understands. They finally leave. Jessica sighs and they go talk in a different room. Sarah leaves the room first, apologizes to the newer couple and gives them the list on a clipboard. Sarah says “just list the ages you're comfortable with fostering. Any age means anywhere from a premature infant straight out of the NICU to an eighteen year old. Infant to toddler also means straight out of the NICU, you’ll have to specify if you're not okay with a baby straight from the NICU. Newborn, especially with fetal alcohol syndrome or cerebral palsy, means we call you as soon as that baby is born and if they're premature, then you get to experience the NICU with the baby.” They're both shocked at that, and thank her for informing them.

Sarah sighs and says “give me a few minutes, I'm sorry.” They're fine with that. Sarah goes into the room near the lobby that's shut. Louis hears someone say “ah-ah!!!” Harry grins. Louis giggles and says “oh dear lord.” 

Harry's pov:

Harry hears Sophia or Eleanor say ah-ah and it's so adorable!!

Sarah apologizes to Louis and Harry for her running behind. Sarah says to the couple “do you have any questions?” The woman says “no, I think we’re good.” The man says “did I hear a baby?” Sarah says “yes, we have a few here currently, but it's private confidential case right now due to the circumstances.” The man says “oh, alright, are all cases like that?” Sarah says “yes, all cases with children are typically confidential. Now if a couple adopting, would like to see the case file, they're allowed to, but they're always good at keeping the cases secret.” Louis smirks. Harry giggles. The mother says “would we be able to see the cases?” Sarah says “you’d get the information on your foster child. You don't actually get to go through cases and pick your foster child. We match you to the child based on what you check off that you can handle. Also, put down that yours is two floors, that helps us know that you couldn't take in a child in a wheelchair, or with heavy equipment.” 

The mother says “oh, do you get foster children like that often?” Sarah says “most of those children are through the state, but sometimes cases can change in an instant, due to a diagnosis or problem that arises. And sometimes they can’t continue to live with current foster family, due to them not being able to handle it. Most chronic illnesses are now less taboo, so we don't get a lot of them through private agencies anymore. They usually are through the state, due to a tragedy, or child protective services.” The mother says “tragedy?” Sarah says “loosing both of their parents and the parents not having a will or not having family members.” Louis and Harry frown deeply at that. The woman starts crying and says “that sounds just awful.” Harry says “did you get more information on that one case you showed me?” 

Sarah says “I'm still working on it, the state is being very very unwilling to give me the full story of how they got her. I have a feeling there's a sibling involved, and they got separated in the state foster system. We’re a completely private agency, we don't like to split up families ever, the state knows how much I don't like it when they do that. So I'm letting Jessica try.” Jessica walks out of the room and says “what am I trying?” Sarah says “to get information on this specific child, that the Tomlinsons are considering.” Louis says “Harry told me everything about her, she sounds absolutely brilliant and perfect. Honestly, I think she’d fit into the family perfectly.” Harry giggles and says “I don't think I left anything out.” Sarah says “wow, the state acted like a picc line and g tube were the most impossible things to get adopted.” Louis says “picc line? Is it in the arm or the chest?” Sarah says “her foster mother told me her arm.” Louis says “ah, alright.” Sarah says “why?” Louis says “I read about them yesterday, because I came across a tweet or a message and I was curious what that even meant.”

Sarah gasps in shock. Louis says “and Jessica, if you need to get the state talking, one tweet from me will send the entire world into a melt down.” Jessica gasps and says “you wouldn't?!” Louis goes onto twitter and says “oh I’ll get them talking, trust me.” Sarah says “I’ll try again, don't tweet anything. We have infants here, I don't want to have to deal with your crazy fans today.” Louis laughs hysterically and says “get trapped in one office and everyone's scared of the fan base?” Sarah says “yes, that building was bigger than ours and you three were stuck in the lobby.” Louis laughs. Sarah and Jessica are able to get the last name for the girl finally. Sarah goes into her office and shuts the door. Louis smirks and puts his phone away. 

Louis’ pov:

Louis mentally knows they may not be able to handle seven more, but Harry's very into Carter, and this little girl. Sarah walks out and finishes with the foster couple first. They leave quickly. Sarah apologizes to them again and then they go into her office.

Sarah shuts the door and says “how are you?” Louis smiles and says “good, how are you?” Sarah says “good, I'm a bit worried that Harry's reasons for calling were mental health related.” Louis says “you saw the Instagram post?” Sarah says “yes.” Harry sighs and says “there was more that I had written out and then deleted. I was just feeling regret about confirming that we were married, I don't regret marrying Louis or having all of the children, those are the best things in my life. I just regret the way we came out as a married couple, because instead of helping the situation, it made everything worse.” Sarah says “I'm so sorry, I had no idea, so you’re okay?” Harry smiles and says “I'm good.” Louis says “if you’re really worried, Harry could call his therapist and let you talk to her.” Harry smiles, and giggles. Louis says “Harry's not having any thoughts of harm or suicide, just dealing with mental health associated with closeting.” Sarah says “and sexuality.” Louis smiles and says “exactly. There's public Harold and then real life.” Harry giggles. Sarah says “well Harriet and I discussed the cases earlier.” Louis looks at Harry, up and down, hair is up, which usually means he, shirt is normal, pants are normal, shoes are normal, and none of Harry's nails are painted. All signs point to a he him day for Louis. Sarah says “Mister Tomlinson?” Louis snaps out of checking Harry out, blushes and says “sorry, please, continue.” Harry blushes so hard. Sarah just giggles, snickers and says “I know, your partner is stunning.” Harry smiles softly at Louis. Louis smiles softly back.

Sarah says “so um Rosie has been in the foster system since she was three, she has a younger sister, who got separated from Rosie because she was completely non verbal, she only signs. Rosie's first set of foster parents, couldn't handle either of the girls, due to night mares. The youngest one, she got placed with people who know sign language next, who have dealt with deaf children before. She went mute in that house hold, and the social workers got her hearing checked after removing her. She's not deaf, but she's still mute. She only nods her head, shakes her head, points up, points down, points to snacks or sucks on her thumb.” Harry says “what's the girls name?” Sarah looks at the notes she took and says “Joy-Hannah?” Louis freezes in his tracks. Harry holds his hand tightly. Louis squeezes back. Sarah says “yes, Joy Hannah.” Louis says “okay” and lets Harry hold onto him. Louis kisses his hand and squeezes back.

Sarah says “she only signs her age, hi, bye or blows kisses. She loves music, it's the only thing that calms her down, especially slower songs.” Louis frowns deeply.

Sarah says “Rosie knows a bit of sign language though, and she's completely verbal, usually.” Louis is surprised to learn that. Harry says “how old is the sister?” Sarah says “Joy Hannah turns four in December, she's a very very picky eater too.” Harry says “oh dear.” Louis smiles and says “good to know.”

Sarah says “she's actually currently with a special needs foster care family, specifically for non verbal. The foster parents talk a bit slower to the children and they sign too, and they're used to taking in children who are mute.” Louis says “would they have taken in Roise?” Sarah says “no, probably not, they've got a very quiet house hold right now, and Joy Hannah has come out of her shell since then. She has a blanket that she has to take everywhere, she doesn't let it out of her hands, at all, ever. She's got a teddy bear too, that usually stays in her arms with the blanket. She never puts the blanket down, she will scream like your murdering her if you even try to take the blanket away.” Louis says “wow, that's um, a lot.”

Sarah says “I know, she had just turned 2 a couple months before they got her.” Louis says “can I asked what happened?” Sarah says “car accident, both of the parents died. Joy-Anna shouldn't be able to remember any of it through, because she was only two.” Harry says “how does adoption work through the foster system? How is it different from how things have worked in the past?” Sarah says “well they're a lot older. So what typically will happen is the first meeting, if it goes well, then we continue, if it goes badly, then we stop. We typically do a third party location, and Rosie is currently in the hospital still. That one couple that was with Jessica, those are actually her current foster parents. The pairing is Rosie and Joy-Hannah, they should be together, in my opinion.

And then the triplets, plus their older twin siblings. Rosie and Carter are currently together. Roise has expressed interest in staying with Carter to me, her parents have said that she's expressed disinterest in staying with Carter to them. Rosie is also forming an attachment to a medical provider, and dis-attaching from them. I’ve told them to speak to Rosie's social worker about the attachment and de attachment problems. And I'm planning on letting all of the social workers, for all seven of them, know that you’re interested in them.”

Louis says “what happens if the first meeting goes well?” Sarah says “them spending time with you, like a question and answer session or just doing some kind of activity for a while that will allow them to have fun with you and ask questions about your family. Meet your children and then if all of that goes well, we’ll finish the adoption process.” 

Louis says “okay, thank you very much Sarah. That all sounds good. Should we start with baby proofing both houses?” Sarah says “yes, that would be great. And then I could check the house out here to make sure it's ready.” Louis smiles and says “okay, sounds good.”

Louis and Harry shake hands with Sarah and then leave her office. They go straight to the baby store near by to get child proofing stuff for Harry's house, as well as the big house. 

They pick out 17 gates total. Louis chooses four with easy open doors for the stair cases. Harry chooses six with easy open doors to block off the kitchen, his bedroom, the bathroom and the girls room, as well as one extra. Louis chooses two with doors to block off their island entrance into the kitchen. And a long one to block off the island stools. Plus extras with doors for his room and whatever room they're going to sleep in if they need to be watched by Cassandra during the day. 

Harry picks out bassinets and Louis writes down the information in his phone to get more possibly. Harry and Louis look at the cribs and they decide on a crib that will turn into a toddler bed. Louis says “how olds is the one girl again?” Harry says “the one just turned six and the other girl will turn 4 in December.” Louis says “three birthdays close to Christmas.” Harry grins and says “yes!” Louis laughs. Harry grins and they look at strollers. A worker asks them if they need help at all. Louis smiles and says “yes, but we're mainly just looking right now.” Harry grins and says “working on baby proofing the one house, Liam and Zayn's infants were over the other week, then we realized that we have no baby proofs stuff up.” The woman laughs and says “oh that's alright, what do you have so far?” Louis says “gates, that was the most important because we have two sets of stairs.” Harry smiles. She shows them more baby proofing stuff and asks how old their children are. Louis says “five, six, seven and eight.” She says “wow!” Harry smiles. 

They all run into the other couple. They're surprised to see them. Louis smiles and says “hello again, fancy running into you both again.” The woman laughs and says “I'd say that you're stalking us, but I'm sure that's not true.” Louis smiles and says “just getting stuff for the house.” Harry smiles politely and says “need to baby proof the house for our best friends children.” The woman says “oh, I thought maybe you'd found a case.” Louis smiles and says “no, just discussing what we’re looking for. Now it's all about waiting.” Harry smiles. The store worker brings over door handle covers, toliet bowl locks and locks for cabinets. Louis thanks her and says “a cabinet lock?” She says “yeah, incase you have a glass cabinet at all or a wine cabinet.” Louis smiles and says “oh so like a cabinet for gluten?!” Harry hits him playfully and says “Louis.” Louis laughs and says “I'm kidding around.” Harry says “we don't have wine cabinets and none of our cabinets are made of glass.” 

The lady grins and says “oh good, what about medicine?” Louis smiles and says “we keep all medicine up high and we're blocking off the kitchen as well as the island stools with gates when they're over.” She says “oh, alright wow.” Harry smiles. Louis does take the door knob lock to see the purpose. Louis says “oh! We need to block the hallway extension that leads to the smaller house.” Harry says “hun?” Louis smirks and says “I already have a gate blocking the hallway doors, so the kids can't sneak into the other houses.” Harry says “oh!! That hallway!” Louis cracks up and says “yeah, that hallway. Sorry, I expanded part of our house and didn't tell him, nor show him.” Harry giggles and says “it's alright.” The couple asks how he didn't realize that his husband added an extension. 

Harry admits that it looks exactly the same, and that the one house is a recording studio with a small kitchen and a bedroom upstairs. And the second house well, it's a bit of a secret. Louis says “it's alright, we have a state of the art filtering system.” The lady says “oh wow, how much do those cost?” Louis says “ours was a couple million, and we did three properties total.” Her eyes bug out. The guy says “wow.” Louis says “speaking of the system, I should ask Fiz, Lots or dad to change the London house.” Harry hums and says “your dad has a key, right?” Louis hums and says “yeah, but I know Lottie's changed it before.” 

Louis calls his sister. Lottie says “hi Lou!” Louis says “hi lots, I know it's late, but could you change the filters at the house in the morning?” Lottie says “Lou, I've been on top of them with Fiz since you all left.” Louis says “thanks Lots, we’ve just been busy.” Lottie says “night Lou, love you.” Louis says “love you too, bye.” Lottie hangs up quickly. Louis says “should we get portable cribs for when they visit?” Harry says “oh good idea.” They excuse themselves to finish shopping. They quickly pick out portable cribs. Louis chooses the big set of a bassist with a changing station, grabbing two of them. Harry picks out two bright pink cribs that are normal portable cribs. Louis puts all of them in the cart. Harry grabs a third of the three in one because he's going to need three portable cribs for the triplets.

Louis sighs and whispers “what if the child doesn't like us?” Harry hums and whispers “the older one or the younger one?” Louis says “both of them.” Harry says “I don't know, and we're not going to be able to meet them for the first time for a couple of days, maybe a week.” Louis says “what if we plan the meeting and then one of the kids needs to come home?” Harry says “then we’d tell Johnson, I'm sure she'd understand that one of us would have to go get whichever child needed one of us.” Louis says “what if it’s more than one kid?” Harry says “then whoever they want will just have to go to camp Lou, that simple.” Louis says “what if it's Tay and Jor?” Harry says “fuck, well then, we’ll both go down to camp.” 

They check out and then pay for everything on separate cards. Harry puts all five portable cribs and eight of the gates on his card. Louis puts the rest of the gates on his credit card. It goes through and Louis thanks them.

The other couple brings over stuff for a baby. The woman asks to take a picture with them. Louis agrees and Louis takes the photo of the three of them. She grins and thanks him.

Louis says “you’re welcome.” They leave with the four carts full of stuff. Harry and Louis get the biggest gate into the SUV. Louis says “maybe once it's assembled, we can always take it back and forth.” Harry giggles and whispers into his ear “you're forgetting we don't live together.” Louis kisses Harry on the cheek before they get everything into the vehicles. 

They both go the same way since Harry's going home and Louis is heading to the label. 

Harry's pov:

At the house, Harry takes everything inside in a few trips. Harry sets up the portable cribs and then locks the front door. Harry goes to sleep for an hour and then makes leftovers for dinner. Niall joins him and eats the leftovers too. It doesn't bother Niall at all. Harry tries to go onto Instagram to post a picture of them. Niall takes one and posts lounarry night in, yes I crashed the couples night!! Hehe. Louis calls them to check in on Harry and Niall. They both giggle and promise Louis that they're okay. Louis tells Niall that he's taking over Niall's account too, after seeing inappropriate tweets. Niall agrees instantly and warns Instagram that Louis is taking over his accounts until farther notice. 

Harry goes online and into his YouTube account called single mommy of three. A newer account called single daddy of twelve is following him. Harry recognizes their night stand with the blue and green fading together lamp. Niall's jaw drops. Harry follows the account back.

Niall gasps and says “fuck, are you two even aware that lamp is blue and green?!” Harry smiles and whispers “yeah, it's the color scheme of our lives.” Niall groans and says “saps.” Harry laughs. They watch one of the vlogs. His absolute favorite has a new video. She's got four kids total, two are hers, one they adopted after fostering for a couple of years, and then they have a foster daughter. Sick kiddo, crazy day is the title of the video. Debra sighs and says “hello everyone. Sorry I'm not as cheerful this morning. Two of our kids have come down with something, including our foster child. She came down with it during the night, screaming, crying, just couldn't get her to calm down. She didn't have a fever, which is great, but she just didn't look good at all. I'm hoping she's looking better today, otherwise I might have to take her to the doctors tomorrow or the emergency room.” She doesn't even show the kids in the morning, just her cooking and all of them talking. 

She's always very calm with her kids and even teaches them sign language at home because they all are home schooled. She gasps and whispers “good morning sweet heart.” Harry sees her holding her foster daughter in her arms. She gasps again and says “oh sweetie, you really don't feel well, alrighty.” She keeps the girl in her arms and whispers “morning.” Her husband whispers “morning.” He kisses her cheek and whispers quietly “morning sweetheart.” The girl reaches for him. He's genuinely surprised and instantly worried, but takes the girl into his arms. Their other kids are loud. The dad clearly hears something and hushes them all. Harry hears wheezing and instantly knows it's the girl. The dad suggests taking her to the doctors, and the mother agrees. 

The mother makes a bottle using a weird mix of this ugly powder with chocolate milk and some formula looking stuff. She shakes it in the bottle before putting on a baby bottle top. She gives it to the girl, who turns her head away while whining. The dad puts the girl down. Her mother tries the pink lid for toddlers. She whines more. Her mother sighs and gets her binky. The girl sucks on it and finally stops fussing. Harry's heart breaks at the sight of her eyes. Her mother says “lots of you were worried about her eyes, they've been checked out quite a few times. She has vision, she's just mute.” Her dad is able to get her to pick the lid and the cup she wants. She picks the brightest pinkest princess cup with handles and the pink sippy lid. The dad switches the cups and gives it to her. She takes a sip and then starts crying hysterically. Her foster parents sigh. The dad tries a different bottle and holds her in his arms. She ends up tossing it and screaming before she stops making a sound. The wheezing gets worse. The mother is on the phone already, tells the doctor what the child did and everything else gets cut. The mother hums and says “she's wheezing it sounds like.” The mother says “okay, thank you.” 

The camera shuts off. Text appears and it says “update to come later, we are taking her to the doctors before lunch, hopefully it goes well. The video comes back and they look exhausted. The mother says “she's asleep right now. We got to the doctors office before lunch, and they said she lost more weight again. And they'd only try cough medicine. Well, she fought until the little monitor they put on her went insane more, then the doctor gave up completely. And he told us to just take her to the hospital to have her admitted. We called her social worker, who suggested that we try a humidifier and that's been working well. She stopped wheezing around 2, and one of her many care takers, she's got three total, brought over these patches that help soothe the throat and lungs. She's been doing a lot better since then and the social worker is coming tomorrow for a check in, with her care takers. We won't be able to film that at all.” 

Her husband says “a care taker for a foster child with non verbal tendencies is typically one person. She has a lot, and she's mute with them too.” The mother sighs and says “hopefully the meeting goes well tomorrow, they've never insisted on meeting after we called.” Her husband says “yeah, but she's lost weight.” The mother whispers “true, I'd just hate to loose her to another foster couple.” Her husband whispers “me too, but it is what it is, we’re the seventh foster couple she's been with. And she's still just as mute as the day they got her. The care takers and her social worker already have plans for her if she's unable to handle us anymore.” The mother says “she hugged us back though today.” He says “I know, but she's loosing progress with eating. She's loosing progress with sleeping. The last sleep test results came back that she spent more hours awake then asleep.” Her mother sighs and says “I know, I just hope they don't suggest even more testing, she gets so distant from everything after testing.” 

Harry feels like he's under. Niall turns it off and contacts Lou. Louis arrives a half hour later, gets Harry back up and makes sure that Harry knows that he's completely safe. Harry comes up, hugs Louis tightly and whispers “there's a child that needs us.” Louis says “Harry, what are you talking about?” Harry plays the video for Louis, specifically the second half of the video. 

Louis goes onto the computer, and is able to email the link to Sarah, I know it's late, but Harry's extremely upset after watching this video and we both want to know who this child is/how we can add her to the group of seven. Distant is a reaction after medical appointments, not sleeping well is a sign of night terrors. We can handle night terrors, Harry's had a lot of them, Melanie's had one and the child sounds like she goes into head spaces. Which are scary to anyone, let alone a child who can't talk/express themselves/communicate that their in a head space. Headspace can lead to children being distant and mute, deeper they go, morse senses that they loose, causing panic/anxiety/fear/trigger deeper. 

Sarah calls him like 10 minutes later and says “you got all of that just from those few minutes and the parents talking?” Louis says “yeah.” Sarah says “I will contact more agencies, to try to find this girl. She could be through the state.” 

Louis comments using Harry's account, sorry to sound nosy, but have you tried saying that she has anxiety? Usually medical professionals are more patient/gentle with a child when you simply say that they've got anxiety. 

The account responds hi!! We’ve tried to say that she's non verbal/mute and that's usually enough to make them take it easy on her. Thanks for the suggestion though, but she doesn't have anxiety, they've already ruled that out. She's completely mute, some kids are selectively mute, she's just full mute. 

Louis responds alright, just a suggestion because some hospitals have designated specialists who are capable of handling all varieties of anxiety. 

The account responds with thank you, mommy of three. She doesn't have anxiety though, and we could loose our foster license for lying like that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for sticking with me! I'm getting back into this one, I lost a lot, but I wrote down what I remembered & I think I have some of it typed up somewhere.


	41. Chapter 41: Friday morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rosie's day starts early at the hospital. She learns that her entire team has to attend a meeting. That meeting is being hosted by Louis' step dad, Lauren, Alex and Arron. Back at summer camp, Melanie decides to go home, so they contact Louis. Louis drops everything to go home, so that he can get her cuddly doggie stuffed animal, car seat and the triplets. Louis heads down to camp with the triplets and ends up threatening to cut his step dad off. Meanwhile, Sarah and the girls at Nicole and Jennifer's office are on periscope with the boys watching and they mess with the state of the art temperature control system, thinking that it's just a simple air conditioner and heater combination. Nicole learns just how complicated it is and asks them to wait until they hear back from Jennifer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost ten thousand words, I tired to edit the paragraph sizes now that I'm on a computer instead of my tablet. Still probably too big, but it looks okay from the computer.

Rosie's pov:

On Friday morning, Rosie is woken up by her nurse to help her go potty. Her nurse has a hospital wheelchair with an oxygen tank. Her nurse works on getting it all connected to new nose tubes before turning it on, then gets her connected to the oxygen tank on the wheelchair before turning off the hospital room oxygen nozzle. Her nurse gets the heart monitor first. Another nurse helps with the IV pole that's connected to her picc line. They both move her gently into the chair before taking her potty. Her nurse helps her out of the chair and says “okay, do you want to do your underwear or me?” Rosie yawns, but is able to get her underwear down and sit down on the toilet.

Her nurse helps get toilet paper since she can't really reach it and helps Rosie get up. Rosie wipes herself and throws it into the toilet. The nurses help her with her underwear and the gown, before helping her to the sink. Rosie gets back into the wheelchair and they get her back into bed. Rosie looks around and doesn't see Carter or her foster parents. Rosie says “where did they go?” Her nurse says “they went home around 5 this morning to get ready for the day. You've got a very long day today, your team, the social workers and foster parents are all going to be here today. We've got to do gtube and picc cleaning, then if you're feeling hungry we can order breakfast, if not we’ll do a feeding through the gtube.” Rosie says “I'm hungry.” Her nurse grins and says “good, I'm glad to hear that.” 

They switch her back to the hospital oxygen and then the other nurse takes out the wheelchair while hers reconnects the heart monitor, plus makes sure the pole that wheels is locked. Her nurse says “okay, so breakfast options are eggs and toast, waffle or pancakes, or french toast.” Rosie makes faces with all of that. Her tummy doctor walks into her room and says “good morning Rosie!” Rosie grins and says “good morning.” Her nurse says “she's feeling hungry and we’re discussing breakfast.” Rosie nods her head, and says “none of them sound good.” He says “well what options did you give her?” Her nurse repeats the options. Rosie sighs and says “just do nasty green stuff into tube.” Her doctor frowns deeply, kneels to her level and says “what about French toast sticks? You can dip them in syrup?” Rosie says “interesting, tell me more.” He hums and says “they're extremely yummy.” Rosie says “that's what you say about everything.” The nurse says “what about donuts? Every child loves donuts.” Rosie sighs softly and says “just surprise me.” He grins and says “okay!” They both leave the room.

Rosie's special doctor who takes care of her only in the hospital comes into the room and says “good morning Rosalinda darling, how are you feeling?” Rosie giggles and says “tired and hungry.” He gasps and says “I heard you had might've had a bad dream from your night time nurse?” Rosie says “how did she know?” He says “she said that your heart rate spiked up quite a bit during the night, but she couldn't get you to wake up.” Rosie says “oh.” He hums and says “do you want to talk about it?” Rosie says “no.” He sighs and says “alrighty, well thanks to our wonderful friend Jennifer, the team will be attending a class today, including me.” Rosie giggles. He smiles and says “I don't think we will learn anything from these people, but I tried to argue that we all needed to be here for you and the nurses argued that they can handle taking care of you for a couple of hours.”

Rosie says “I mean she is right, they do most of everything.” He pouts and says “you're supposed to tell me I can't leave.” Rosie giggles and says “yes you can, I'm getting better with the picc line.” He says “is it alright if I check you while it's quiet?” Rosie nods her head and lets him check her. Her tummy doctor cleans the gtube and flushes it with the cold cleaning stuff. Her hospital doctor flushes the picc line and the meanest nurse of all draws blood from it. Her nurse walks into the room while they're being super mean and holds her hands. Her nurse moves to the opposite side of the picc line and has Rosie look at her. Rosie looks directly at her and doesn't break eye contact. Her hospital doctor flushes it again and then does more fluids. Rosie's nurse holds her hand discreetly under the covers. Her hospital doctor finishes with taking her blood pressure and then they leave her alone. Her child life lady arrives and says “I brought you a one direction movie!” Rosie gasps. She grins and says “with the one and only Louis Tomlinson of course.” Rosie says “I never get the one direction movies.” She says “I know!!” She puts the movie into the television in the room and gets it set up to play. She gives Rosie the remote for the volume. The movie is called this is us. 

She leaves it going and leaves the room. Her breakfast arrives and she's thinking it's going to be either eggs with toast or something else that's just weird. She's surprised to see rectangular shaped things that are yellow and brown. She thanks the nice woman and says “what is it?” She grins and says “French toast sticks.” Rosie says “oh.” Rosie makes a face. Her nurse walks into the room, wipes Rosie's hands and says “you can pick them up and eat them.” Rosie giggles and says “he’s letting me play with my food?!” She giggles and says “yep, as long as you try it.” Rosie looks disgusted with that thought. They both leave the room once it's on the table and at the height of the bed. Rosie watches Louis singing instead. Rosie sighs and picks at the sticks. Rosie sighs and sees him watching her from the doorway. Rosie smirks and says “what?” He hums and says “seeing if this movie is appropriate for a six year old.” 

Rosie restarts the movie since they bothered her and made her miss it. Rosie turns up the volume and listens to the boys. She ignores the food too. Her nurse walks into the room and cuts a bite off for her to try. She pauses the movie on someone eating. She giggles at Louis’ face.

Her nurse smiles softly and gets her to try the tiny bite. Rosie looks surprised because she shockingly kind of likes it. Rosie tries another bite with syrup and she doesn't like it now. Rosie spits it out into the napkin and covers her mouth with her arms. Her nurse sighs and says “okay, you can play with it.” Rosie grins. Her nurse leaves the room. Rosie sighs and completely ignores everyone. Rosie just listens to the songs, but tunes everything out when the adults start to pour in. 

Her foster parents arrive with Carter at 8:15. Rosie's social worker arrives with her whole foster care team there. They pause her movie. Her hospital doctor says “did you like the French toast sticks?” Rosie says “no, they're horrible.” Rosie breaks one apart with her fingers and plays with it. 

Her tummy doctor says “alright, everyone is here, including her foster parents, so let's get this meeting started.” Her social worker says “not yet, we’re waiting for Nicole.” Nicole arrives and apologizes for being so late. They all understand. Rosie focuses on the food in front of her to avoid the conversation about her future.

Nicole asks for the medical professionals to meet separately for a while, to catch her up on what they'd like to do and when they'd like to discharge Rosie. The hospital doctor admits that they haven't discussed it as a team. The social worker asks for them to meet with her foster parents first as well. They would like to have an adults only meeting with the medical professionals as well as her foster parents too.

Nicole stays close to the bed, and smiles at Rosie. Rosie can tell she's happy to see her. Probably the most happy that Rosie's not screaming or latching onto her tightly. Nicole asks if she ate breakfast yet. Rosie nods her head. 

Her nurse walks into the room and says “are you done sweetheart?” Rosie nods her head. Her nurse frowns deeply and says “but you only took one bite and spit the second one out.” Her hospital doctor kicks everyone, except for her nurse out of the room. Rosie notices Nicole staying and moving on to the bed near her toes. 

Her doctor says “Rosie?” Rosie nods her head. Her hospital doctor says “did you like the French toast sticks?” Her nurse says “she liked them without the syrup, with syrup she spit that bite out.” He looks at the food and says “she pulled two of them completely apart.” Her nurse says “I can order more, she was only given about half of a serving, possibly less.” He hospital doctor agrees with that and says “come get me if she doesn't eat or just do a feed through the gtube.” The nurse agrees with that assessment and leaves the room. Her hospital doctor says “I'm not completely comfortable discharging her with her not eating anything at all, even though it'd just be to your office.” Nicole says “I understand, but maybe you can give me a chance with her, to show you that being at my office is what's best for Rosie.” He says “okay, if you can get her to eat breakfast, I just might believe you.” Nicole thanks him. He leaves the room.

Nicole turns the movie back on and moves something closer to Rosie. Rosie's shocked that she can hear it better now. Rosie stops feeling weird, sits up more and quietly tells Nicole that her head feels weird. Nicole hums and says “okay, I'll tell your hospital doctor.” Rosie pouts and says “he’ll call a head doctor and they'll be mean.” Nicole looks confused. Her nurse smiles and whispers “she means neurologist, and by mean she's saying that they’ll do a neurological examination, and she hates those exams. Hence the reason she's telling you and not me.”

Nicole smiles and says “ah, alright.” Her nurse says “besides, they both agreed that if she complains again in this hospital stay, then they'll have her sent for a Ct head scan or an MRI under some kind of sedation.”

Nicole says “she's acting really weird to me, though.” Her nurse smiles softly and says “this is normal for her, she's much more quite than most six year olds.” Nicole says “oh, alright.” More French toast sticks are brought to Rosie's room. There's two whole trays full of food brought into her room. The nurse smiles and says “I ordered you more options this time, that way you can try a bite of everything and then choose something to eat.” 

Rosie grins and whispers “thanks.” Her nurse smiles and wipes her hands again before helping Rosie to sit up better. Her nurse says “would you like me to feed you today?” Rosie whines “but he said I could play with my food.” The worker giggles and reads Rosie the food options. The cafeteria worker says “half a serving of eggs, two halves of a piece of toast, an entire serving of French toast sticks, a quarter of a banana cut into bite sized pieces, two strawberries cut into pieces, a quarter serving of waffles, quarter serving of pancakes, chocolate milk, orange juice and strawberry milk. And lastly, chocolate chip cookie for dessert, and some special chocolate chip pancakes. It's also a quarter of a serving and your doctor complained earlier that we didn't bring you a half a donut, plus she ordered another half, so one is cut into bite sized pieces, the other half is wrapped up like the cookie.” Rosie smiles and says “thank you, chocolate chip cookie sounds yummy.” She grins and says “no problem.” The cafeteria worker leaves her room, promising to come back for the three trays later.

Rosie watches her take the big cart full of trays to the next patients.

Nicole says “can I make a suggestion?” Her nurse says “of course.” Nicole says “can we move the regular table over here? And have her sit on the bed still? That way she can see all of the food.” Her nurse says “of course, we could even move Rosie over to the table.” Nicole says “I think we should ask Rosie.” Rosie giggles and says “I don't want to move, I'm comfy right here.” Her nurse grabs her second bed side table and sets it up right across from the other one. She spreads out the two trays and opens them. Rosie gasps at the amount of food.

Her nurse grabs one of her special plates from their stuff and special silver wear that matches. Rosie grins at the princess plate she grabbed. Her nurse smiles, sits down on the stool, puts the plate onto the table with the silverware and says “what do you want to try?” Rosie hums and says “orange juice.” Her nurse grins and moves the orange juice closer to her. Rosie is surprised that they gave her a couple of syrup packages for everything.

Her nurse smiles and says “do you want to just smell everything or take a bite of everything?” Rosie wants a chocolate chip pancake, it sounds yummy. Nicole giggles. Her nurse pulls out one of the chocolate chip pancakes and lets Rosie cut herself a bite. Rosie notices them watching her closely and feels anxious about eating the pancakes. Rosie takes a sip of orange juice and grabs what she knows she likes. Rosie takes the cup of strawberries, dumps some of it into the small section, grabs a few of the French toast sticks and grabs a bite of the donut. Rosie grins and says “that's all, oh and my cookie.” Rosie grabs her cookie reward. Her nurse smiles and puts the lids onto the rest of the food that's in cups.

Rosie says “can I have a syrup cup?” Her nurse gives her one that is rectangle again. Rosie grins and puts it down on her plate before moving herself. Her nurse moves everything onto one table so that she can eat. Rosie picks up the donut and licks it first. Rosie drops it instantly and hides under her blankets completely.

Her nurse sighs and goes to get her tummy doctor. He and her hospital doctor walk into the room by themselves with her nurse. Nicole says “wait, how many chances do you usually give her?” They all ask what Nicole means. Nicole says “how often is she actually interested with eating actual food?” They admit it's extremely rare. Nicole says “okay. I think you can't jump into the feeding tube unless she's okay with it.” Rosie pokes her head out, she realizes that Nicole's a lot like Jennifer, and likes to get Rosie's permission.

Nicole says “she's very interested in the food, I think she's just feeling a bit of pressure to like certain ones or something more is going on.” Her hospital doctor says “how do you feel, Rosie?” Rosie says “done, tired, not hungry.” Rosie covers her head up again. Her tummy doctor and hospital doctor get her feeding stuff ready, before her tummy doctor gets on gloves. He connects it to the gtube and gets the machine to pump it in. The two of them have Rosie sit up against the bed. Her tummy doctor takes off gloves, throws them away and then they make sure it's completely connected. Her tummy doctor puts away the food with her nurse. Her hospital doctor and Nicole sit with her. Nicole turns on one direction again. Her hospital doctor stays with her while it's going and one direction singing keeps her distracted a bit. 

Her nurse smiles and leaves the room. Her tummy doctor moves everything out of the way and gets all of the empty trays onto the counter. He leaves the room too.

Her hospital doctor says “sweetheart, can you handle talking with your social workers?” Rosie whines and says “fine, they can talk to me.” He says “okay, I'll go tell them.” Nicole runs a hand through Rosie's hair while the movie is playing. Nicole doesn't talk, just lets one direction's voices and songs play. 

The social workers ask her questions and she doesn't even bother listening or answering their questions. Rosie closes her eyes tightly and sucks on her thumb. Rosie falls asleep from feeling exhausted already.

Normal pov:

The social workers meet with everyone. Her main social worker says “she's not talking at all. I understand that you both feel she's pulling away, but you have to keep in mind that this is a temporary pull away.” Her foster mother says “no, she's gotten herself attached to the doctors, her nurses and she's pulling away from us.” Her social worker says “she's not talking about what's bothering her to us, alright? And I'm genuinely concerned about her mental health.” The hospital doctor says “I'm concerned about her mental health as well, I think that Rosie is depressed.” Her foster parents disagree instantly, there's no way that their Rosie is depressed. 

Meanwhile, Alex, Arron, Lauren and Dan are arriving at the hospital in LA to teach groups of doctors, nurses, emts and students about anxiety. They going to start teaching around 10:00 and they're put into a huge room with a lot of seats. Arron says “wow, this hospital is huge.” Lauren says “I agree, and they're not all probably going to come here.” Alex says “no, so what do they want us to do really?” Lauren says “well they've gotten lots of complaints about specific teams of doctors, and the entire emergency room has had lots of bedside manor complaints.”

The lady from the hospital who organized this introduces herself and says “so the complaint that got our hospital to contact your hospital was made by a six year old foster child. Her entire team is mandatory for this meeting, except for the doctor that helped her with her complaint and the only doctors she can see regularly because they both can handle her level of anxiety. They both don't work in the hospital at all, but one of them will come visit her everyday, whenever she's in the hospital. Also the emts who do transportation of patients, none of ours know how to handle anxiety so basically when one of their patients gets hospitalized here by another provider, the parents have to basically sign consent forms that they understand that it's unadvised by the team for them to take their child home. Or transportation agreement, basically making sure the parents are aware that it's not advised for their child to leave to the specific place because it's not a hospital so if something happened, they can't sue us for letting them leave.” 

Dan says “I feel there's a catch for this girl.” The woman says “yes, there's many catches. She's more than a foster child, she's an orphan child. The state is her parents, her social workers are her parents, and it's illegal to ask them to sign away their rights as they work for the government. It's also a lot harder to get approval from the social workers, because they tend to prefer that the children only leave when discharged. This girl's team refuses to let her leave until they all feel like she's stable enough to leave their care.” 

Dan says “all of that makes complete sense.” They all don't know what to say. She sighs and says “it's a sucky situation to be in, and part of the problem is that she's been separated from her biological sisters, the other two are completely non verbal, and they refuse to admit to her doctors that they separated the three girls. They refuse to answer questions about how they got the girls because it brings to light the way that matches are done. And they refuse to tell the agency that has contacted them for Rosie. There's a couple interested in her and Johnson has been doing this for so long that she just knows when they've separated siblings.” 

Rosie's pov:

Rosie's foster parents return with Carter first. Her foster mother smiles and says “Rosie, your social worker would like to speak to you with doctor.” Rosie nods her head, she doesn't know what their actual names are, she just has her own names for them. So she's not sure who's going to come talk to her with the social worker. Her tummy doctor walks in, puts on gloves and checks on how the feed is going. He stops it because it's done, and gets the tube out of the gtube port. He makes sure none leaks on her, throws away the bag and cleans the port before doing another flush and closing the port. He throws everything away with the gloves and sits down with her. He says “how do you feel?” Rosie says “good.” He says “good to hear” and he leaves the room.

Her foster dad says “we’ll leave cater with you for a bit, if that's alright?” Rosie grins and says “yeah.” They leave Carter in the portable crib with the portable oxygen and the heart monitor. 

Her foster parents stay for a bit. Her social worker says “hello Rosie.” Rosie says “hi.” She sits down with her hospital doctor. She says “at this point right now, every single one of us, including your foster parents, think that keeping you in the hospital is the best choice.” Nicole says “I don't agree with this, and I'm sure Jennifer doesn't either.” They don't care what Jennifer thinks, she's clearly not here, there for doesn't get a say. Her foster mother says “can you tell her what she needs to do?” Her hospital doctor says “we’d like for you to eat one normal meal, here at the hospital. Then we will discharge you, to Jennifer's office.” Rosie nods her head.

They all leave the room. The other social worker speaks to Rosie, asking her questions that Rosie doesn't feel like even listening to. Rosie just starts crying and sobbing. 

Normal pov: 

Nicole demands that she leaves, she's clearly upset Rosie with the questions. Nicole demands her foster parents to sit down with Carter.

The social workers leave quickly. Nicole moves closer to Rosie and comforts her. Rosie sits up and cries harder. Nicole pulls Rosie into a hug and whispers calming words into her ear. Nicole pauses the movie. 

Rosie's doctor walks into the room quickly and asks what happened. Nicole rolls her eyes and says “social workers asked her questions that might've been upsetting for Rosie because she started sobbing.” He listens to Rosie's breathing and wants to turn up the oxygen. Nicole says “wait, how about you let me handle it? Yes? Asthma is my specialty.” Rosie is surprised that her hospital doctor agrees. Nicole listens to Rosie with one of the colorful stetheys from her and Jennifer's office. Nicole looks at Rosie's tummy for her breathing muscles. Nicole says “is it alright if I give you albuterol sweetheart?” Rosie nods her head. Her hospital doctor has a fit. Nicole gives Rosie the lowest dose of albuterol and holds her hands through it. Her hospital doctor calms down once Nicole says “she's sounding much better. Now I believe you're going to be late for the class.” He gasps and has to leave quickly. Rosie giggles at him. Nicole gently gets the oxygen tubes back into Rosie's nose and gets it back on. Nicole says “you alright sweetie?” Rosie says “I want Jennifer, please?” Nicole smiles softly and whispers “okay sweetie, let's call her.” They call Jennifer and Nicole lets her know that Rosie needs her. Jennifer agrees to speak with Samantha and asks if she can speak to Rosie.

Rosie's pov:

Jennifer says “hi my sweetheart, what's going on?” Rosie whimpers in response. Jennifer coos and comforts Rosie, telling her to breathe, that she can leave camp right now for her. Rosie whispers super quietly “yes.” Jennifer whispers quietly “okay, let me tell Samantha and mister Joe. I also need to tell a couple of campers that I'm leaving for a bit.” Rosie agrees with that and thanks her. Jennifer tells Samantha over the photo that Rosie needs her immediately. Samantha understands instantly and goes to see Joe.

Jennifer talks to Rosie, telling her that she just has to get some of her stuff and then she'll be there in about 2 hours. Rosie cries and whispers “they're forcing me to eat eat, they won't let me leave.” Jennifer says “oh sweetheart, it's alright, breathe honey. You're not trapped, you're going to be okay, I'll be there soon to have a chat with them.”

Melanie's pov:

Melanie finds out from Miss Samantha that Jennifer's got an emergency to attend to, so miss Jennifer wants to talk to her before she goes. Jennifer tells Melanie that she's got a kiddo, who mister Joe said no to coming to camp, whose got severe anxiety with medical professionals as well as equipment.” Melanie gasps and says “just like me.” Jennifer says “my kiddo, that I need to go rescue, I'm the only person that can rescue her. She's younger than you, she's six.” Melanie says “I understand, just like daddy will drop everything to rescue me.” Jennifer calls her dad and tells him that she's ready to come home for a while. Louis agrees with coming to get her.

Joe's upset with her. Jennifer says “Joe, I have to go to this child. She needs me.” Joe says “but Melanie needs you too.” Jennifer says “Melanie is going to go home with her dad, the child that needs me has a complicated past.” Joe says “well can't his or her parents rescue them?” Jennifer says “both of Rosie's parents are dead, and she had two sisters who might also be dead, she can't remember for sure because her brain has blocked it out. She falls into headspaces completely undetected, and I'm the only one that knows when she's in a head space.” Melanie shivers, cries for the girl and tells Jennifer that she needs to rescue the poor girl who doesn't have a mommy or daddy to protect her. Joe agree with Melanie and they'll get her packed up, plus call Louis. Jennifer tells them not to be afraid to call Nicole to get a hold of him since she's not there.

Louis’ pov:

Louis tells everyone at work that he has to go rescue Melanie, from camp, probably an asthma attack or a bad dream. They all understand instantly. Louis calls the studio to let them know that he has to go get one of the kids from camp, and depending on the issues, he might not be able to be at either show on Tuesday or Wednesday night.

They will have Liam or Niall fill in for Louis. Louis thanks them, gets home and tells Cassandra that he needs to go pick up Melanie from camp. Cassandra is shocked. Louis says “also while we're gone, you can record and answer questions. I'm fine with you telling them that we're divorced, and that the photos are to remind them that their mother loves them even though she's not around.”

Cassandra says “you're taking the triplets too?” Louis says “yes, I am.” Louis gets Melanie's stuffed cuddly doggie, and gets the triplets all ready to go. Louis says “I'm going to take the bus, just in case any of the other kids need to come home.”

Cassandra says “good idea.” Louis says “like I hope not, but we never know.” Cassandra says “true, that's a very good point and you'd want all of their car seats available.” Louis says “exactly.”

Jordana's pov:

Taylor and Jordana are together in Taylor's new cabin. They have huge papers to draw on for fun. Taylor decides to draw their house plan, to show Jordana.

Jordana frowns, she only really knows the London house floor plan.

She's kind of aware of the LA floor plan, but hasn't truly had enough time to explore the new house, plus some areas are blocked by gates that she can't get passed.

Taylor says “okay, so our house is big and only one floor. The living room, dining room and kitchen are all in this huge area. This is the hallway, that's our room, that's mum's room, there's the guest room behind the kitchen, and then a bathroom, then a mini hallway that leads to the office, papa’s studio and the laundry room. We have one big bathroom here, and then a mini one right off the living room. Oh and then the guest room has a bathroom as well as a walk in closet.”

Jordana says “wow.” Taylor says “I know, it's a lot, and the house is awkward looking on the outside.”

Jordana says “so our house here in LA, I don't know very well. Since we literally have only been out here since April. We have a huge house here, three whole floors. Then the house in London is two huge floors.”

Taylor gasps in shock.

Jordana says “this house in LA, we have a room with the younger girls. Amy and Heather. The doors are clearly marked as to what's behind them. Our room is marked J, A & H. Next to us is P, E and M. Across is M, O, H and S, J, N. Stuffy land is marked Stuffy land. If you ever just want silence and to get away or just snuggle with stuffed animals, then stuffy land is the first place to go. Bathroom is marked with a B and then there's one on the first floor that's not marked. There's one in the basement too, but it's got the word toilet hanging on the door. The bathroom door is usually always kept open on the first floor because there's so many of us. Then daddy’s room is right near the bathroom. It's absolutely huge. There's a walk in closet, and then a huge walk in bathroom with a really big tub, plus a shower. The hallway bathroom has a tub too. Cassandra and Daddy have a bath time schedule for all of us. There's too many of us to do baths every single night, but they've got us down to every other night here in LA because of the bigger tub.” Taylor says “okay, what about the London house?”

Jordana grins and says “it's huge!!” Jordana draws the living room, the kitchen and the dining area. Jordana draws the hallway. Jordana takes her time to draw the whole house because she knows every single detail.

Jordana grins and says “this is our living room, kitchen and dining room. All in one area. Then there's this hallway. This first door is dad’s office, then stuffy land, then the only off limits rooms. Cassandra's room is right there at the end. The basement stair case door is marked basement. When we get grounded, the big gate goes up, everyone gets locked out of the basement. Then there's this hallway right here off of the living area. Bathroom, laundry room, linen closet, and another bathroom. Then the most exciting thing, the hugest hallway ever. To the left is rooms, to the right is rooms!! Daddy’s room is here. Daddy's room has a closet and a bathroom, then a door that leads to the room that the triplets used to be in. Now it's a storage room. Across from him is the triplets current bedroom, plus Ethan and Marcus’ bedroom.

Next door to daddy's room is our room. We have a very big bed. I think it was designed to be a guest room, but I got it instead. Across from us is Melanie. Next door is Olivia and Hope. Right next to Melanie is Joey's room. Next to Joey is the two guest bedrooms, our Aunts will spend the night with us a lot. Next to the girls is Salvatore and Nathan. Then there's an empty room that he's trying to make a home school room. Daddy's currently trying to get Ethan and Marcus to share a room with Paul so that Amy and Heather can have their own room back in London. Luckily, they've been getting along really well out here, so they will probably be in opposite rooms back home in London.” Taylor says “does every single one of you have a big bed?” Jordana says “yes and no. Melanie's got a big bed, because she's a roller according to daddy. Joey's got a bunk bed and a normal bed because they like to have sleepovers in each other's rooms. Which daddy thinks is ridiculous because they could easily share the larger room, freeing up the other room for schooling. Oh and then there’s like weird panels all along the one wall in the house, daddy says it's for the air conditioning as well as heating. They're color coded filters too, and daddy replaces all of them. Down in the basement, we have a bathroom and a ton of activities. There's also a ton of complicated technology in the house. If you see a temperature controller in either house, do not touch it or it will send off a horrible alarm and then daddy will have a chat with everyone about touching the air conditioning controller that's password protected.” Taylor giggles and says “we have one that's even better, it's called a state of the art control and filtration system. There's a few utilities rooms and they're marked with gates too. Papa keeps our house really cold, it's always between 58 and 60. 58 when it's really hot outside. The house is extremely smart, but small.” 

Jordana doesn't like her twin’s bragging attitude, they all don't like listening to people brag in school. Because daddy's not completely rich. Once he pays for everything, that they need to get through the month, just the basic budget, plus he has to pay Cassandra twice a month for her job as their nanny, plus the cell phone bills which he considers extra, they can't afford to have cable and he's also paying for the huge house in LA, that she didn't even realize that they owned!! Because it's so expensive to travel. Her daddy's work pays for him to travel to LA, every month and every week in the summer.

The summer job pays well and it's on top of his normal job, which probably entirely pays for holidays, birthdays and this house, plus groceries at the last minute.

Taylor says “Jordana?” Jordana says “yeah?” Taylor says “I really want to meet dad, and I'm sure you'd really like to meet our papa.” Jordana says “well yeah, but there's nothing we can do.” Taylor says “yes there is, tonight or tomorrow, mister Joe is having a movie night. I've already requested that we watch parent trap.” Jordana says “but Tay, that's not going to work. I don't think it's a good idea. I've seen parent trap before and daddy's really smart.” Taylor says “please Jordana?! Let's just try switching places tomorrow with our siblings to see if we can pull it off.” Jordana says “we have to switch back at lunch time, there's a huge dietary difference between our parents anyway.” Taylor says “dietary? What do you mean?” Jordana sighs and says “we’re completely gluten free, and somewhat lactose free.” Taylor says “I've had it once, I think I'd be okay.” Jordana says “I haven't had milk or gluten since the first weekend here. And I'm scared that I will get sick just like Joey, Melanie and Salvatore.” Taylor says “fine, how about we switch back for lunch?” Jordana realizes that she's not getting a choice, slips into her non verbal state and nods her head in agreement. Taylor squeals, hugs Jordana and says “and if it goes well, we can totally pull off switching places in 4 and a half weeks. If we get caught, then so be it.” Jordana nods her head. Taylor tells her to go get her bag, right now. They're going to plan out their outfits so that they're somewhat matching every single day, then switch outfits constantly throughout the day, and they will be whoever’s outfit that they are wearing. Jordana can't move though, she's completely down. Taylor shakes her head and says “look, I can tell you're completely freaked out, but everything will be fine. We could even do extremely different outfits.” Taylor gets Jordana up, giggles and says “come on, move your butt Jordie!” Jordana's Lisa walks in and says “what's going on?” Taylor gasps and says “nothing!!” Lisa kneels down to Jordana's level and says “are you okay, Jordana?” Jordana can't move at all. Lisa says “let’s take you to miss Jennifer or Miss Samantha, alright?” Jordana still doesn't move. Lisa says into the walkie talkie “Samantha?” Samantha says “yeah?” Lisa says “cabin number 9, side a, Jordana's acting really strange.” Samantha says “is she unresponsive?!” Lisa says “yes.” Samantha says “okay, Lisa, I need you to remove yourself and any campers from the cabin. Do not touch Jordana, I am right next door.” Lisa sighs in relief and thanks her.

Lisa gets Taylor to leave with her. Taylor freaks out, refusing to leave her friend. Taylor moves to huge Jordana who flinches back. Lisa screams for help and catches Jordana before she can hit her head. Samantha runs into the cabin with Joe and Demi right behind her. Demi walkie talkies for Jennifer. Samantha tells Jennifer she's got Jordana. 

Samantha says “what happened?! I told you not to touch her.” Lisa says “I didn't, Taylor almost did.” Samantha scoops up Jordana into her arms and says “it's Samantha, I've got you Jordana. You're safe.” Jordana doesn't even move. Joe scoops up Taylor, who freaks out like crazy and Demi escorts Lisa out of the cabin.

Samantha talks to Jordana and then takes her to back to her cabin. Melanie is crying, and says “Jordie.” Jordana starts to come back up, and cries with her. Melanie wipes away Jordana’s tears and says “I know, fuzzy head spaces are the worst.” Jordana sobs harder than ever. Jordana says “daddy.” Melanie says “okay.”

Samantha calls Louis, who agrees instantly to add Jordana to his pick up plans. 

Normal pov:

At the hospital, they're ready for the meeting 15 minutes early. A small group of medical staff walk into the large room ten minutes early. A few girls that walk in gasp at the site of Dan. Dan ignores them because he's talking with Alex and Arron. A man walks in complaining. Another complains that someone is pretty much getting out of this meeting. 

Daniel hears most of them wondering who they all are. Alex looks around and whispers “jesus, are they even going to respect us?” Lauren whispers “probably not, dressed like this.” 

Arron says “they're all watching us.” The woman from the hospital blows a whistle. They all stop talking. She does a head count of the ones required to be there. Everyone is there, except for one doctor. The one who was complaining says “he’s coming, just going to be late, bit of a problem with our patient that he had to stay back.” She understands and then says “so this little gathering is to help you all understand anxiety problems a bit better. And we have very special guests all of the way from London to speak to us all.” They all clap. 

The woman says “please leave on pagers and cell phones, that way if there's an emergency, they can page you. Especially emergency room and ambulance crews! If you're required to be here, please try to stay as long as possible. If you leave early, I will mark you down to take the three month mandatory class. And if you fail that class, your list of medical conditions that you can handle, will be completely tested. No pressure at all, though.” They all gulp. She sits down near the back of the auditorium.

Arron, Alex, Lauren and Daniel all exchange glances. Alex turns around first, grins and says “hello everyone! My name is Alex and I'm an emt.” 

Arron says “my name is Arron, I'm also an emt.” Daniel says “my name is Daniel Deakin, I am a doctor and I specialize in autoimmune as well as autonomic disorders.” Quite a few of them cheer quite loudly. A girl yells “tell Louis I want to marry him!!” Another yells “he’s already married to Harry!!” The woman from the hospital glares at the girls and says “girls, you're acting very unprofessional, please stop it this instant.” They shut up. Lauren says “and I'm Lauren, I specialize in asthma.” 

Alex says “something that all of us have in common is that we have experience with anxiety.” Arron says “specifically we mostly deal with anxiety with hospitals, medical professionals and medical equipment. So that's why none of us are wearing stetheys like all of you lot.” 

Alex giggles. Arron says “what?” Alex says “nothing.” Lauren decides to take over and says “at the hospital I work at, with these three, mainly those two married goons, we have very strict guidelines. Everyone single one of you here would be in so much trouble showing up at our hospital dressed like you are.” They all look worried. Lauren says “white coats are banned from our hospital, you enter the property with a white coat on, and you can be terminated on the spot for breaking the number one dress code.” They all gasp in shock. Lauren says “every single one of you wearing a stethoscope around your neck, you'd be putting children at our hospital at risk of panic attacks or even worse than that, headspaces.” 

They all look confused. Lauren says “raise your hand if you've heard of conscious.” Everyone raises their hands. Lauren says “put your hands down, thank you, all of you passed that round.” Lauren says “raise your hand if you've heard of unconscious.” They all laugh. Alex says “she's not joking, this is an extremely serious matter.” They all stop talking and raise their hands.

Lauren explains headspaces briefly to them all. The woman in the back interrupts and says “if I wanted Doctor Nicole's level of understanding of headspaces, I would've had doctor Nicole teach this group. I'm looking for Doctor Jennifer level, explanation, the person who always admits that she's still learning because it's so complicated.” 

Dan says “can I ask what kind of explanation you would like? Like how to identify that it's a headspace?” She says “have any of you actually been trained in just headspaces?” They have not, but they've been trained in anxiety and how to determine if the child is under or not.

Dan says “I haven't been that trained in anxiety, but I do work at the same hospital quite often.” 

She says “then why are you here?” Daniel says “excuse me?” 

Alex raises his hand, and says “I think that my husband should take this.” She says “wonderful, thank you.”

Arron moves closer to the front and says “it's easier said than done to identify a child being under into their subconscious, because every single one is different. Non verbal children are usually the absolute hardest to recognize, unless they know sign language, then it's a little bit easier. The next biggest issue is children with a slower processing speed, or quick processing speed. I know British sign language, and Alex knows a little bit of British sign language. What does the processing speed have to do with anxiety though?”

None of them raise their hands. Arron says “it has everything to do with their processing speed, anxiety can cause their thought process to speed up or slow down, and especially with anxiety with medical professionals or medical equipment, having to be taken to the hospital is already terrifying enough. Add to it, being taken by ambulance or to the emergency room, escalates their anxiety quickly. That level of anxiety can trigger a child into a headspace.” The woman groans. Alex says “let him finish, yes?” 

Arron smiles and says “honestly the best way to explain this is through an example.” The woman shuts up quickly. Arron says “let’s say for example, that it's a non verbal child that you're taking care of. And that child is only able to communicate through very specific movements like moving their head. The only way for you to be able to truly tell if they're in a headspace is through their reactions or seeming alert.”

Alex says “and usually the ones that can talk, they're just as hard because you can't tell if they're quiet because of anxiety or in a headspace.”

The woman stands up, and says “look, you're wasting my time and their time.” The door opens and a man walks into the room. Someone says “is she okay?!” The guy says “absolutely fine now, Nicole suggested a low amount of albuterol and that worked.” He apologizes for being late and interrupting. The lady from the hospital says “don't worry, I'm genuinely questioning the whole point of having supposed anxiety experts from a top rated anxiety hospital in the U.K speak to all of you.” The man says “oh” and sits down quickly.

She asks to speak to all four of them privately. 

They go into the hallway with her. They all explain what they know and how they handle anxiety. She's clearly not impressed at all. She says “this wasn't a mistake to ask you all out here, but clearly in my opinion, I think that we would be better off having all of you stick to speaking about anxiety with equipment and white coats.”

They agree. The four of them feel like they're not good enough at explaining anxiety with equipment. 

Dan asks Louis for permission to speak about his children. Louis calls him and says “hi, I can't talk or text right now. I have to pick up Melanie and Jordana from camp. At this point, I'm probably going to end up taking Joey, Nathan, Ethan and Marcus with me too.” 

Dan tells him that he's in a pretty public area and that he can only text. Louis says “what is it, just say it.” Dan says “do I have permission to speak in public about my grandchildren?” Louis says “no and I will cut you out of the inner circle if you say anything about them.” Dan says “that's not fair, you can't just cut me off.” Louis says “watch me, Amy how do you feel about me cutting off granddad until he passes a class?” Amy giggles and says “granddad’s the doctor, right?” Louis says “yes he is.” Amy says “sure!! That's fine, you quadruple double triple pinky promised anyways!!!” Louis sings “I know I did, hence the reason I'm cutting him off temporarily!” Dan says “I'm not going to take a class to be able to see my grandchildren, that's absolutely ridiculous!!” Louis hangs up on him too. Dan says “he hung up on me, can you believe that?!” Alex says “who?” Dan says “my step-son.” A girl squeals and says “his step son is Louis Tomlinson, from one direction.” Another says “if you know his children, he can literally sue you for speaking about them, apparently.” Dan says “that's not true, he'd never do that. He’d cut them off first.”

Louis’ pov:

Louis asks the boys to keep an eye on twitter for live periscopes with his step father, Daniel. They agree instantly. Louis drives down to camp and gets there around 11:30.

Louis parks the bus, turns it off and then gets the triplets out of their seats, before opening the doors. They all climb out and Louis shuts the doors behind them, before getting out himself.

Louis puts his keys in his pocket and walks around. The triplets grin and follow him to the camp’s main office. They all hold hands tightly and look before crossing the parking lot. Louis applauds them for being so patient and stopping to look. They giggle and snicker. 

Rosie's pov:

Her nurse helps her potty with Nicole and her foster mother when she has to go again. They all wash their hands and her nurse helps her wash her hands too. They get her back into the bed. Rosie wants Jenny, she’ll snuggle with Rosie and will put a few icepacks into her vest to snuggle with blankets. Rosie just wants her Jennifer to get upset with her medical team for being meanies again!!

Normal pov:

Sarah, Nina, Amanda and Jill are waiting for Nicole to return from checking on a patient in he hospital. Sarah is live on periscope because they are so bored. Sarah says “yes, I've been blocked by Harry on all of my Instagram accounts.” Sarah says “he blocked Liam, Niall and Zayn too?!” Sarah cracks up and says “I'm honored then.” Sarah says “hi Niall!! We're all bored, so I decided to just go live.” Sarah says “really? A periscope with Daniel Deakin?!” Nina gets it up. Sarah winces at the crap they are saying. Nina says “seriously? Going under isn't a joke, and we've seen plenty of adults go under too.” Amanda says “neither is anxiety, cptsd and ptsd. These people are supposed to be from an anxiety hospital?” Nina says “I call bullshit, I want to see them in action handling a true emergency with a child that has anxiety.” Sarah says “without escalating the situation either, I mean I know that I am still learning because I just got hired this year.” Jill hums and says “speaking of that, when are you going to take that test?” Sarah says “no, we’re not talking about that.” Jill says “why not?” Sarah says “because I'm afraid that if I fail it, that they’ll fire me.” Amanda startles and then apologizes for falling asleep. Nina says “they aren't going to fire you, oh my gosh.” Sarah says “I mean it's possible, I've already gotten into trouble with Nicole for being on twitter.” Jill snickers and says “she's just jealous, because she's blocked from Harry's twitter, plus Instagram.” Sarah gasps and says “how?!” Jill laughs and says “you know how he posted a picture a couple of years ago, captioned taking my medicine?” Sarah says “yes, he was using a nebulizer.” Jill says “did you notice that the nebulizer wasn't even on though?” Sarah gasps and says “wait, what?” Jill says “she called Harry out in the comments, said liar, liar pants on fire, it's not even turned on, I can see the power switch is off. And he blocked her. Harry responded how dare you accuse me of such a horrible thing. Daniel responded with she's right and you know it, causing him to get unfollowed, blocked and suspended for 6 months.”

Sarah says “yeah, but Jennifer got upset with me down at camp last week.” Jill says “what happened?” Sarah says “I took the disposable masks, more medicine cups and other parts down there for the nebulizers from the office. I had to help Julie and Megan take them into the cabin. I thought the camper was a patient and she got upset with me for looking closer, to try to figure out if it was or not. Samantha asked me to leave, and I started to, but another camper walked in, started screaming at me, plus saying that the girl was his sister. I didn't recognize him at all, and then when I got back, Nicole was upset about the whole thing.” 

Amanda starts snoring. Nina says “Amanda, wake up, you fell asleep again.” Amanda gasps, sits up and says “sorry, I haven't slept well for quite a few nights.” Sarah says “you have to get sleep tonight.” Amanda snaps “I'm trying to fucking sleep, but it's fucking complicated and I can't fucking tell you anything about it because it's confidential.” 

Jill says “did you speak to Nicole or Jennifer?” Amanda says “no, I can't speak to either of them about it. Jennifer would want to help me out and Nicole would just get upset over the whole thing.”

Sarah frowns. Jill says “Niall wants to know if you could tell him, he promises to keep it a secret.” Amanda says “thanks Niall, but I can't talk to anyone about it.” Sarah says “spell the last name? I don't know, it's a weird comment from Niall.” Amanda says “S.” Niall responds Harry's offered to contact N. Sarah says “Harry's offering to contact Niall? Wait, I'm confused as fuck!!” They burst out laughing. Amanda says “no, but thanks Harry, it's only a temporary thing and I've already said too much.” 

Sarah hugs Amanda and says “ask Nicole if you can go home.” Amanda snorts and says “just let me take a power nap, before lunch.” Amanda falls asleep in the chair at the desk again.

Jill whispers quietly “maybe you two can move the chat into a different spot.” They move to the break room. 

Sarah says “why are we both always wearing jackets at work?” Nina giggles, shuts the door and says “it's freezing here.” Sarah says “like it's always sixty degrees, 24/7. And I've tried to adjust it by a few degrees, then it acts like someone has committed a crime, sending off a horrible alarm sound. Nicole gets the biggest kick out of me trying to adjust it and says that I need to stop trying to outsmart it.”

Nina says “I've gotten a password prompt and it's not Larry or Ziam. I've already tried both of those.” Sarah asks how!! Nina laughs and says “trying to get it to go colder!!” Sarah says “I keep trying to do five degrees higher, maybe just two is the trick.” 

They move to the one in the room. Sarah hits the up button twice. Sarah says “please enter your password. Show password hint.” Nina says “name for ship.” 

Jill says “what's going on?” Sarah says “do you know the password for the air conditioner?” Jill says “hit cancel, I don't know it!” Sarah hits cancel. A box appears, head to main frame to change temperature of specific rooms. Sarah reads it out loud and says “well where's the bloody main frame?!” Nina cracks up and says “I love it when you go all British on us!!” Sarah says “I can't help it, I blame one direction.” 

Someone says “control panel, I'm located in hallway- quote-h-o-s-p-I-t-a-l dot section-quote. Prompts read out loud on. Speak to command optional.” 

They all freak out and follow the voice. Amanda says “it's right here!!” They arrive at the panel. The system says “hello, you are being recorded by the company that your system came from, just so you're aware.” Sarah says “okay and you're live on periscope, just so you're aware.”

The system says “I'm going to ask you some questions, is that alright?” Sarah says “yes, that's fine.” The system says “please press yes or no on the screen.” Sarah presses the yes button. The system says “alright.” There's a long pause. The system says “is every adult present? Please press yes or no.” Sarah says “no” and presses the no button. The system says “please confirm that you live or work in this house or building.” Sarah says “yes” and hits the yes button. The system says “do you own this building?” Sarah says “no” and his the no button. The system says “please contact the owner or owners of this building or home. And ask them for the password.” Jill calls Nicole and says “hi Nicole, you're on speaker and also Sarah is live on periscope. Um the air conditioning system is acting crazy. Like it's talking to us and requesting that we call you.” Nicole says “alright, what does it want?” Sarah says “do you know the password?” Nicole says “password?! What password?” Sarah says “apparently it's password protected and the password hint is name for ship.” Nicole says “a boat? Larry Stylinson? I don't know honestly. Oh! Jemi, that's Joe Jonas and Demi Lovato’s ship name.” Sarah cracks up and says “system?” The system says “have you contacted the owner or owners? Please press yes or no.” Sarah says “no” and presses the no button. The system says “please contact any and all owners of this building or house.” Nina contacts Jennifer, lets her in what's going on via a voice mail message. Nina says “voicemail.” 

The system says “have you contacted the owner or owners?” Sarah says “yes” and hits the yes button. The system says “you are being listened to by a human now too, I'm sorry, I'm having a hard time.” Sarah says “okay, that's alright.” The system says “please say the number of owners of this building or house.” Sarah says “two.” The system says “can. someone. else. speak. Question mark?” Nina says “there are two owners.” The computer system says “I'm sorry, I didn't comprehend that.” The system says “is. the. current. person. speaking. an. owner. Question mark.” Nina says “no.” And presses the no button too. The system says “can. an. Owner. Please. Speak. To. Me. Question mark.” Nicole says “yes, I am partially an owner/manager.” The system says “please press yes or no.” Sarah presses yes. The system says “please. Type. In. Responses. To. The. Next. Questions. Press yes or no if you comprehend.” Sarah says “yes” and presses yes. The system says “you’re directly connected to a human as well as me, the human is recording everything.” Sarah says “okay” and types out her answer too. The system says “hello. I. Am. M-a-r-I-e. I will. Be. Assisting. You. Today.” Nicole says “okay.” Sarah types in okay. The system says “are. All. Owners. Of. This. Building. Or. House. Present. Question mark. If not. Please explain. How. You've. tried. to. contact. them.” Sarah says “no” and says “we left a message for the other owner on her voicemail.” Nina types it in too. The system says “alright. Please. try. The. other. owner. again. Would you like to change the temperature still?” Sarah chooses the no button and says “no, I'm warming up.” The system says “okay.”

It seems to shut down too. Nicole tells them not to touch anything until Jennifer calls them back.


	42. Chapter 42: Louis kids

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Melanie and Jordana get their stuff packed up to go home. Taylor tries again to get Jordana to agree to switch places, this time because she fears that they won't have another chance to do so. Jordana discovers just how unsafe her own twin makes her mind feel, which causes her to drop farther. Taylor tries to trick Louis, but Louis is onto her the second she's running to him and jumping into his arms because she's way too energetic than normal. Demi figures out it's Taylor and confirms Louis' thoughts. Louis ends up taking all twelve home. At the hospital, Rosie is surprised by a visit from Sarah Johnson again. Johnson asks Rosie's social workers if they know the girl in the video and they do. Jennifer arrives at the hospital finally. The transport team and Jennifer take Rosie downstairs. Rosie meets Joy-Anna and Makayla.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story took an unexpected turn, but I liked it, so I ran with it, but I lost a lot of what I ran crazy with, so I'm doing my best to start replacing it with this chapter. I will do my best to fill in the blanks for all of you, before Louis and Harry find anything out. Because that's epic drama for Louis and Harry!! So I've uploaded this, plus now I'm writing even more here on AO3's site and I absolutely love it! I'm having fun with writing this story again, when I thought all hope had been lost because of loosing my computer, I found these two chapters on my tablet.

Melanie's pov:

Samantha helps Melanie and Jordana get all of their stuff packed up. Including the bedding from home. Miss Demi and mister Joe get the cooler for Melanie ready to go as well as everything that goes with it. Melanie holds onto cuddly bear tightly. Jordana finds her teddy bear called snuggles and snuggles him tightly. Olivia, Hope, Joey, Salvatore, Ethan, Marcus and Nathan are brought to the cabin by mister Joe. Samantha gently breaks it to them that Melanie and Jordana would like to go home for a bit. And that their dad is on his way, she doesn't know how many of them he's prepared to take home, but if they'd like to go home too, they can. 

They all will think about it. Samantha says “your dad will be here in about an hour and a half, maybe a bit more.” They all grin and understand.

Mister Joe leaves the cabin to wait in the front office. Ethan and Marcus want to stay at camp for sure. Salvatore says “we’ll go pack, incase we don't get a choice.” Olivia agrees. The boys leave quickly to pack their stuff up.

Olivia and Hope start packing up too. Miss Demi leaves the cabin. Taylor, Faith and Paige walk into the cabin. Taylor asks Jordana if they can talk, alone? Jordana nods her head. Miss Samantha says “Jordana's not feeling well and her dad is coming to get her as well as Melanie. And these girls are packing their stuff, just in case their father decides to take all of them home for a couple of days.”

Taylor is devastated. Melanie says “I’m going to come back, I promise, I just need a few days at home. And Jordana needs our dad, we've all never truly been away from him for this long. Plus it's been extremely hard for Jordana to talk to him on FaceTime.”

Taylor says “oh.” Paige says “give her a hug, tell her that you hope she feels better and we can exchange numbers now if they're all leaving.” Hope agrees with that and says “just so that you’re not worried that you won't be able to speak to each other again.” Taylor hugs Jordana and tells her that she hopes she feels better quickly so that she can come back to camp! Hope and Paige exchange phone numbers. 

Jordana's pov:

Jordana's feeling so weird, and she's so glad that Samantha interfered with Taylor. Taylor whispers quietly “let’s switch places if you're all going.” Jordana slips into the weird place even farther.

Taylor giggles and says “come on Jordana, please, please, please?!” 

Jordana tries to fight everything and Samantha makes her feel safer. Samantha whispers quietly into her ear “breathe sweetheart, I've got you.” Jordana's able to relax a bit, but stays in this weird feeling. Jordana finally comes back to reality completely and Taylor makes her follow her into the bathroom. Taylor says “I want to meet dad, please Jordie, if all of you are leaving camp for the rest of the summer, we have to switch now.” Jordana sighs and says “but I’m the only one going home with Melanie and Dad. Trust me, he’s not going to take all of us home.”

Taylor says “I'm going to get my backpack packed anyway, that way I'm fully prepared to go home in your place.” Jordana just nods her head.

Samantha is helping Olivia and Hope pack their stuff up with the counselors. Paige and Faith leave the cabin with Taylor. 

Taylor returns a few minutes later with her stuffed teddy bear, beary. 

Taylor grins at Jordana. Olivia and Hope go with Miss Demi to check on the boys’ packing.

Samantha gets up and coaxes Jordana out of the bathroom. Jordana doesn't move an inch. Samantha gently gets snuggles and puts him into Jordana's arms. Jordana lets Samantha help her move. Melanie gets extremely worried about Jordana and holds her hand secretly. Samantha has to get their medicine back packs together, but she doesn't feel comfortable leaving Jordana. Melanie says “I'm alert, I've got Jordana.” Samantha thanks her and leaves the cabin for a bit. 

Taylor begs her for a minute alone with Jordana. Melanie disagrees and yells for Samantha. Samantha returns instantly. Samantha says “Megan and Julie are working on all of the bags for you all.” Samantha sits down on the bed with Taylor, Jordana and Melanie. 

Louis’ pov:

Louis and the triplets go into the office. Joe stands up quickly and says “hi Louis, so Melanie asked for us to call you to take her home. Um Jordana almost fainted or passed out, and her cabin counselor freaked out. They're both with Samantha in there cabin.” Louis says “okay, lead the way please.”

Joe agrees. They head towards the cabin and Louis is surprised to see all of the kids waiting for him. The triplets gasp and hug their other siblings. Salvatore yells “Jordana, Melanie, daddy's here!!”

This girl runs out of the cabin, runs up to him grinning wide and saying “daddy!!!” She talks to him a mile a minute and he realizes just how different his identical twins are. Louis hugs her and says “Jordana?” The girl giggles and says “that's me!! Oh, let me introduce you to my new best friend!! We look like twins, isn't that crazy?!” Louis says “do you want to come home still?” This girl says “nope! I'm having so much fun here at camp daddy, I don't need to come home.” 

Demi, Megan and Julie appear with another counselor. Demi gasps and says “Taylor Styles!! Get over here now!! That isn't your parent.” Taylor glares at her and says “but miss Demi!! I fooled Jordana's dad!” Louis says “ah, see miss Taylor Styles, you didn't actually fool me, because I'm extremely excellent in the art of telling people apart. I've got sextuplets, triplets and triplets. I better be good at telling them apart.” Taylor's jaw drops, she didn't even think of that. Louis calls after her “I will be having words with your papa, Harold's daughter!!” The girl gasps and says “his name is Harry!! Not Harold!!” Louis says “Harold loves my nicknames for him.” Taylor disagrees instantly. Paige and Faith get Taylor to go eat lunch with them. 

Louis goes into the cabin without Joe. Louis says “hi loves.” Melanie grins and says “hi daddy.” Louis sees Jordana. Louis scoops up his daughter and says “hi my sweet pumpkin, I've got you darling. You're safe, I'm right here.”

Olivia’s pov:

They all follow dad into their cabin. Jordana nods her head. Louis whispers things into her ear quietly while holding her on the bed. Jordana starts sobbing out of no where and latching onto their father so tightly. Louis whispers more stuff into her ear. Louis grabs Jordana's teddy bear and puts it between them. Louis wipes away Jordana's tears and kisses her forehead a few times. He whispers more things into her ear and Jordana says “hi.”

Louis says “hi love bug.” Jordana cries even more and stays latched onto him tightly. Louis says “Jordana sweetie, I've got you, I'm not letting you go. I'm taking you home.” Jordana calms down and says “okay.” Megan and Julie bring in all of their backpacks. 

Louis says “how are the rest of you doing? Do any of you want to come back to the huge house out here with us?” They all have mixed feelings. Joey says “I want to come home too.” Ethan and Marcus want to stay. Nathan just nods his head. Louis says “Nate” and gets up quickly. 

Louis’ pov:

Louis approaches Nathan slowly and he flinches. Louis moves even slower, bringing Nathan into his arms. Louis tells Nathan that he's safe and that it's just dad. Louis gets Nathan to come back up all of the way, promising that he's safe. Nathan breaks down sobbing hysterically and says “daddy.” Nathan latches onto Louis tightly, wraps his arms around Louis shoulders and says “I've been in that weird spot since after breakfast.” Louis coos and says “oh my gosh, you're coming home with me. And you're not coming back to summer camp.” Nathan protests epically. Samantha says “Nathan, summer camp is too dangerous for you. You've seemed completely with it to me and walking in that type of state!!” Louis asks the others if he's been talking at all. Salvatore says “yes! He's been fine, quiet, but still moving and responding to questions.” Joey says “now that you mention it, he was only saying okay, dad, home, nodding his head or shaking his head.” 

Louis decides that he's taking Nathan home for sure with Jordana and Melanie. Salvatore says “yeah, but he's still okay, right?” Louis says “he’s alright now, but if Nathan comes back to camp again, I'll have to make sure that they're prepared to handle him.” Samantha says “I think that for Nathan's safety, he should go home with you for a couple of days.” Louis says “I agree, who wants to come back with me and Cassandra for a couple of days?” Olivia, Hope, Salvatore, Joey, Ethan and Marcus all decide to stay at camp. 

Louis says “okay. Melanie, what's making you want to come home so badly?” Melanie says “I don't want to come home, ask miss Samantha.” Samantha says “she's struggling with her medicine at night, would not even let it go for a minute.” Melanie says “one, two, three, four, five” and completely covers her face. Samantha says “she was a lot quicker last night, this morning she was good, but Jennifer and I think she needs to go home for a while. We're concerned that we're making things worse.” Louis says “I completely understand, that's fine. I will definitely take her home for a bit.” 

Normal pov:

Sarah, Nina, Amanda and Jill find out that Daniel Deakin is live on periscope, well he's speaking a bit. Nicole calls them back freaking out because they never had to sry up the system or passwords, it was all magically running for them, and Jennifer's been able to touch specific buttons to adjust the temperature for the hospital section without a password. 

Nina gets up the periscope that involves Daniel Deakin. He points out the people on their phones.

Dan’s pov

Lauren, Alex and Arron are talking to each other through papers. Dan notices that quite a few of them have their phones out and up near their face. Dan moves to the front of the section with two phones out and notices the one in the far corner follow him. Dan points them all out and says “all of you that are on your cellphones right now, please, put them away. Most of you are required to be here, and I'd appreciate if you could give us your full attention, instead of your phone.” A lady gasps, squeals and says “oh my god, oh my god, I'm dead.” Dan says “are you okay?” She says “I'm sorry, I'm putting my phone away.” They all put their phones down or away. Dan thanks them for putting their phones down. 

Lauren says “is there anyone who would like to share what they already know about anxiety?” The one doctor that came in late raises his hand. She smiles and says “thank you.” He says “I have a patient who has complex post traumatic stress disorder, it's a child and many people in this room have meet her.” Lauren says “I think I'm the only one aware of post traumatic stress disorder, but I'm not aware of complex post traumatic stress disorder.”

Dan looks at the woman from the hospital and says “is it that one you spoke to us about ahead of time?” She says “yes, a bit of the story.”

Dan says “I'm aware of complex post traumatic stress disorder.” Lauren is surprised to learn this. Dan says “some of you might be aware of what happened, others may not. I was and still am, married to Johannah Tomlinson-Deakin. She had six children, four of them are my step children, and the youngest twins are my children. The youngest ones, were three, almost four, when she passed away. Our children were so young and they didn't really understand what was happening. She passed away from cancer, and because they were so young, they didn't really understand what was happening. They also were born prematurely, so they both were behind a bit developmentally.” 

The doctor that arrived late listens to him the most. Dan says “it was actually my step son that told me about it after the twins had spent a week with him and his husband, along with his sisters. Doris had a night terror, and that's when I found out that she had complex post traumatic stress disorder.”

Alex smiles. Dan moves back. Alex says “we’ve had some experience with post traumatic stress disorder, but not too many kids have cptsd.” Arron says “is there anything else that anyone wants to share?” They have nothing else really. Arron says “okay, so I'd like to share some things that the hospital we’re from does that's extremely different from any other hospital or medical practice.” That makes quite a few perk up and definitely causes the one that arrived late to pull out a pad of paper to take notes.

Arron says “none of the staff wears coats or stethoscopes on their person. The ambulances are very different in terms of equipment, ranging from just the basics, to fully equipped for emergencies.” They look surprised. Arron says “we put blankets on the stretcher bed rails, which not only helps to keep their hands inside safely, it helps most of them feel less anxious.” Alex smiles.

Arron says “and the emergency room as well as every other bed in the hospital is covered by fabric covers of some kind.” The one doctor raises his hand. Arron says “yes?” The doctor says “if no one is able to carry stethoscopes on their person, then where are they stored for easy access?” Lauren says “we are allowed to carry them on our person, as long as it's hidden from the patient. Also we have a large number of colors of stethoscopes, ranging from black to pink. And on the hospital floors, an entire selection is in each patient room, along with all other medical equipment.” The one says “so basically, your cabinets and drawers are like ours?” Lauren smiles and says “yes.” He smiles and writes stuff down. Another one says “do you do hospital bracelets?” Lauren says “yes, we have the patient's name on a bracelet, the medical professional whose taking care of them on a separate bracelet, and then the extras which varies from patient to patient. We have color coded bracelets that say anxiety, post traumatic stress disorder, cptsd, premature, anxiety with hospitals, anxiety with medical professionals, anxiety with medical equipment.” 

Alex says “and something that we’ve recently added, thanks to a parent that we totally took the idea from, is that we use reusable stickers to put on the blankets with what the child has. Anxiety, ptsd, cptsd, anxiety with equipment, premature, and capable of going under. All of the things that we have match the hospital's color system, and it lets anyone know who meets up with a patient coming by ambulance, what they're going to be dealing with right away.” 

Lauren says “we also have stickers that go across the bed rails that say patient is under into subconscious, because that usually will make them back off.” 

The one doctor writes stuff down. Another person raises their hand. Alex says “yes, what's your question?” The guy says “do any of you do anything else that's not typical of other places to help with equipment anxiety?” Lauren says “no, I mean there's some that can't handle specific things, and I'll skip whatever they can't handle.”

Normal pov:

Jennifer arrives at the office around 11:15 and Amanda is asleep at the desk. Jennifer gently wakes her up. Amanda gasps, apologizes and doesn't even open her eyes. Jennifer whispers “you look exhausted.” Amanda whispers “I am, I'm taking care of four infants due to being an emergency placement person for Johnson.” Jennifer whispers “go to one of the nice day time rooms and get some rest, alright?” Amanda finally looks up and her eyes go wide, she lets Jennifer know quietly that Sarah's on a live stream. Jennifer smirks and rings the bell at the desk. Jill quickly rushes into the office, gasps and says “Sarah?” Sarah says “yeah?” Jill says “can you wrap up the chat?” Sarah wraps up the chat with Nina and they both come out into the lobby. Jennifer gets Amanda to go nap in one of the rooms with an actual bed. 

Jennifer says “so we have a situation with a patient that's currently in the hospital, her name is Rosie and that's why Nicole isn't here. I need you girls to get one of the hospital rooms ready for her to possibly be brought over by ambulance.” 

Sarah says “before you go, can you adjust the air?” Jennifer says “no, I'm not going to adjust the air. This is a state of the art filtering and temperature control system, that was very kindly donated to us for free, anonymously.” Sarah winces and shows her what happened. Jennifer contacts the company right away and gives them the location of the office, her name and explains that their state of the art filtering system was donated anonymously, plus completely paid for by the donor. The lady says “oh, alright, do you know the password?” Jennifer says “no, but I'm aware of how to send a request to temporarily change the temperature for a specific section if needed.” The lady looks it up and says “oh, alright, I see now.” Jennifer says “I'm so sorry, I will make sure that the girls stop messing with the temperature and let them know how much money it is worth.” The woman offers to tell them just how much money it is for the filters every single month. Jennifer agrees quickly and puts the lady on speaker before letting her know. The lady says “you have four filters coming every single month, which costs 400-500 dollars each time.” Sarah gasps at that. The woman says “please don't touch the system ever again, please don't talk to the system either. I will call the account owners, because they will be getting alerts about failed password attempts. And maybe they can set up a better system for you.” Jennifer thanks her very much and hangs up. 

Louis’ pov:

Louis says “just so all of you know, the soonest I can get back here again is after dinner.” They look shocked. Louis says “it takes at least two hours to get home and then at least two more hours to get back here. That doesn't even include getting them into the house or stops.” They seem to understand that.

Louis gets their stuff separated by who is staying at camp and who's coming home. Joe and Demi help him with carrying the kids that he is taking home stuff out to the bus. Joey hugs Louis tightly and reluctantly lets go. Louis whispers into his ear “you can come home now, bug, you don't have to stay here.” Joey whispers “I know, I just can't decide and you're not able to wait.” Louis says “bug, I'd rather wait is what I'm saying, because it'd be easier to wait for you to decide.” Joey whispers “oh.

Louis hugs all of them that want to stay and says “are you 6 sure? Joey, Sal, Liv, Hope, Ethan, Marcus, I'm seriously not going to be able to get here again for at least 5 hours. Four of those is just driving home and back here, and I have to get their stuff into the house first.”

They understand that and they all will be fine. Ethan and Marcus pinky promise they'll be okay. Louis says “I'm taking Jordie home for at least four days or more. Okay?” They both understand. Louis leaves with Melanie, Jordana, Nathan, Paul, Amy and Heather with all of their stuff. Joey runs after them with his bag. Samantha yells “Joey's behind you!” Louis stops, puts Jordana down, catches Joey in his arms and says “I'm taking you home, alright? I know you're a big kid, but I think you need to come home.” Joey agrees instantly. The others follow instantly. The girls four counselors and Samantha end up carrying the rest of the kids stuff up to the parking lot. 

They all grin and giggle once they're near him. Louis smiles and says “alrighty!!” Louis does a head count for giggles sake and makes sure he's got his Jordana. She snuggles into his chest instantly. Louis kisses her head and gets the bus unlocked. Louis goes in on the drivers side to get the front doors open.

Louis turns on the air first, then climbs out. Louis gets the back opened and counts the bags for the kids. They all help him load the back packs, the duffle bags, the sleeping bags and all of the kids bedding stuff. Louis works on getting the kids buckled inside the bus. The counselors run to double check the cabins, while Louis checks for technology, plus stuffed animals. Megan rushes over all of the cooler bags and icepack vests. Louis thanks her and gets those into one of the empty spots. They confirm that no bags for his kids were left behind. Louis thanks them all so much, shuts the back of the bus and promises to call them with an update later. Joe says “not a problem at all mister Tomlinson, plenty of campers needed to go home for a couple of days. And five others are going home for two weeks, then coming back for the last two weeks.” Kristen arrives and says “hi Joe, Jennifer called me.” Louis and Kristen greet each other quickly. Louis waits until they all back up a couple of feet before he gets into the bus, shuts the doors and gets it all of the way started. 

Louis turns on the beeping system, as he buckles himself. Louis says “everyone buckled?!” They all respond yes!! Louis drives out of the parking lot carefully and starts to head home.

Melanie's pov:

Melanie can't believe he's taking all of them home for a couple of days. Louis’ phone rings and he answers it through the bus. The lady says “hi, is this Mister Tomlinson?” Louis says “yes, that's me, who's this? She tells him her name and the company she's from. Lets him know that he's going to have an alert about four failed password attempts, because of their newest system.” Louis explains how his partner anonymously donated the system to the building, and put it on their account because that was the easiest thing to do. The lady understands and thanks him for clearing things up. Louis thanks her for calling him, hangs it up and then smiles. Melanie says “why didn't you call mum your ex?” Louis says “because we have a joint account for the filter systems still. See your mother lives out here all the time and my work trips every month don't always line up with when the filters need to be changed. So sometimes mum will change them for me.” They all gasp in shock. 

Louis calls Harry. Harry says “hi boobear!” Louis says “hello Harold, I've got all of my children with me.” Harry giggles and says “oh really?! Am I on speaker?!” Amy bursts into laughter and yells “yep!!” Melanie says “please embarrass daddy?!!” Harry laughs and says “I'd never do that, so when do I get my twitter back?” Louis says “you act like I changed your password, besides your the one that wanted a twitter break.” Harry says “yes but Sarah Johnson called me, apparently Sophia and Eleanor are trending on twitter. I have to figure out if it's our ex girlfriends or the babies that I told you about.” Louis says “woah, the twin infants are named Sophia and Eleanor?” Harry says “yes, keep up Louie!!” They all snicker and giggle. 

Louis says “by the way, your clever child Taylor, tried to convince me that she was Jordana.” Harry gasps and says “really?” Louis says “yes, but my Jordana was with Miss Samantha and Melanie waiting for me to pick them up.” 

Harry says “do you think” Louis interrupts “don't even finish that sentence Harold, all twelve kids are with me.” Harry snickers and says “I dare you to play that song.” Louis says “what song?” Harry giggles. Louis says “Harold, what are you talking about?” Harry says “if this was a movie.” Louis says “okay, okay.” Harry hangs up. Louis rolls his eyes and says “Siri?” Siri says “yes?” Louis says “play if this was a movie.” Siri says “playing if this was a movie, Taylor Swift speak now disc 2, from Harriett's library.” 

Louis’ pov:

Louis looks up, and Melanie is grinning at him. Louis winks at her. Melanie giggles. The song starts up. Louis gets chills from the lyrics. Salvatore whispers “what's going on?” Nathan hushes him and whispers “I don't know, but be quiet.” Olivia whispers “this song is weird.” Louis pulls over into a parking lot, parks the bus and turns off the song. Louis takes his phone off of the bus system and calls Harry back. It goes straight to voicemail. Louis says “fuck.” Louis hangs up and calls Anne. 

Anne says “hi Louis, how are you darling?” Louis smiles and says “hey momma, I'm alright, how are you?” Anne says “I'm fine, what's going on?” Louis says “um H is acting weird and I had to pull over. I tried to call h and got voicemail.” Anne says “how weird?” Louis says “dared me to play a song, thought it was going to be an inappropriate one, turned out to be a Taylor Swift song. If this was a movie?” Anne says “is that the one where she sings about memories flooding back?” Louis says “yeah, it is, why?” Anne says “I will try to get a hold of my child, I was ready to come out there on Wednesday after everything, but I didn't.” Louis says “I could fly you out here, that way H wouldn't even know that you were coming.” Anne says “no, I can't sneak up on my baby like that, besides that will make this situation worse. If Harry's night terrors are back, he's not going to say anything, he’ll just keep pushing everyone away.” Louis says “that's what I'm afraid it is.” Anne says “Harry's just posted haunted on tumblr.” Louis says “woah, Hazza’s got a tumblr account?!” Anne says “yes, it's the regular version that's on speak now. Or the acoustic version on the second disc, you know H loved Taylor growing up. Then she became his beard and crashed the entire illusion.”

Louis says “what else?” Anne says “the story of us, screams your current relationship.” Louis thanks Anne and hangs up. 

Louis calls Niall and finds out that he as well as Harry are going home. Louis demands to speak to Harry. Niall cracks up and says “Ready to run is your next hint Louis.” 

Louis says “tell H that I will come there and get the whole truth out, now please let me get back to driving.” Niall agrees and tells Harry that it's not working. Harry hangs up the phone quickly. Louis calls Cassandra on speaker. Cassandra says “hi!” Louis says “hello, we’re currently stopped in a parking lot.”

Cassandra says “so who's coming home?” Louis smiles and says “take a wild guess.” Cassandra says “Melanie, Jordana and the triplets.” Louis says “there's a couple more.” Cassandra says “um Joey?” Joey laughs and says “yep!!” Melanie says “who's the last out of all of us that you'd ever expect to come home?” Cassandra says “Salvatore, Nathan, Olivia and Hope.” Louis says “well all twelve of them are coming home for a few days, mainly because I told the ones that weren't wanting to come home that it was going to take me at least five hours to get them.” 

Cassandra says “okay, see you all soon and I'm super excited to see them!” Louis giggles and says “that's good.” Louis hangs up and puts his phone down. Louis says “so Melanie, what happened this time?” Melanie smirks, she's been prepared for this talk. Melanie says “take a guess.” Louis says “you missed me?” Melanie says “little bit, but keep guessing.” Louis says “did you stop taking your medicines?” Melanie smirks wider and says “yep!! I was done at the the count of five, one two three four five, that's it!!” Louis laughs, giggles and says “really?” 

Melanie doesn't tell him that it's because she hasn't been able to sleep, and she's scared of having nightmares, plus she might've had one last night, due to her moving in her sleep, but Jennifer saw her moving and woke Melanie up right away. They've had long talks this week about Melanie's anxiety and thoughts. Jennifer thinks that she's missing her dad so much that her brains screaming at her that it wants to go home through the headspaces, as well as her fear of sleeping. Melanie falls asleep instantly in her car seat with cuddly dog and cuddly beary. 

Jordana falls asleep with her snuggles.

Louis’ pov:

Louis starts driving again. The kids are all talking or sleeping. Melanie wakes up and has a panic attack, so Louis has to quickly get off the road safely and into a parking lot. 

Louis gets the bus parked safely, and moves to take care of Melanie. Melanie calms down quickly and lets him comfort her too. Louis makes sure that she's okay, and then makes sure all of the kids are buckled. Louis kisses all of them on the cheek on his way back to the front. Melanie giggles. Jordana giggles the most. Louis gets back into his seat, buckles himself and then gets out of the parking lot safely with the back up sounds on too. Louis drives home and has to stop two more times for Jordana as well as Melanie having panic attacks. 

They finally get to the house. The kids all get out of the bus with some of their stuff. Louis carries in a couple of the duffle bags. Cassandra and Louis get all of the kids stuff into the house. 

Rosie's pov:

Sarah arrives and speaks to Rosie's nurse. She gasps in shock. Sarah finds her social workers and foster parents. Sarah walks in with her hospital nurses and says “hi again Rosie!” Rosie smiles and says “hi Sarah.”

The others walk into the room too. Sarah says “can we talk for a bit?” Rosie says “yes.” Sarah says “wonderful!” Sarah turns to Rosie's social workers and says “a client emailed me late last night, after watching a video on YouTube?” They look surprised. Sarah pulls up her email, gets the video up and plays the part that caught her clients attention. Sarah says “do you recognize this girl at all or know who her social worker is?” Rosie's social worker gasps and says “they're using YouTube? I don't even think that's legal, but also that's one of mine, she's completely non verbal.” Sarah goes to another point and says “this is the absolute worst part of the video.” Rosie's social worker gasps and Nicole says “that sounds like an asthma attack. I'm a pulmonologist and asthma reacts to strong emotions like crying or screaming, even laughing or stress can trigger asthma attacks.” The social worker is surprised and says “she's mute though.” Nicole says “that's fine, Jennifer will be here any minute, I'll just have her come with a few of the girls from our office so that they can drive our cars back to our office if the girl needs to be taken to our office.” The social worker agrees. Nicole says “how old is she?” The social worker says “three, why?” Nicole says “okay, we’ll need her family history too, if you have that.” The social worker and Nicole leave the room to talk more.

Sarah puts her technology away. The social workers and Nicole return to the room. Sarah says “Rosie?” Rosie says “yes?” Sarah says “so Carter and you are currently together as foster siblings. Correct?” Rosie grins and says “yes and I love my Carter.” Sarah smiles and says “good to know. So I don't know if they've talked to you about Carter’s siblings or not.” Her foster mother says “we haven't told her yet.” Sarah says “so two infants who are about 14 months old and three babies that are about two months old, are too much for your current foster parents.” Rosie says “no!! You can't take Carter away from me!!!” Sarah says “why sweetie?” Rosie looks right at her nurses, then says “i’ll stop talking, again, I won't drink anything, I will fight you over everything.” Her face falls instantly. Her social worker says “okay, that would mean new foster parents because these two can't handle non verbal.” Rosie signs excellent!! See how easy this is?” Rosie smirks. Her nurse kicks all of the adults out, making sure Nicole and Carter are the only ones with Rosie. Her nurse calls her hospital doctor. 

Rosie hides under the blankets and tucks herself in so that no one can do anything mean to her again. Nicole calls Jennifer and says “can you hurry? They're threatening to separate her from Carter as well as her foster parents, she's threatening to stop taking completely and isn't going to let anyone do anything to her. And she's only signing.” Jennifer says something. Nicole says “okay, I will tell them that you know what sign language that Rosie uses and how to sign back as well as talk to her.”

Normal pov:

A cell phone rings loudly from the guy that arrived late, he says “hello?” Alex politely tells him to put his phone away. He says “does anyone know sign language?” Alex says “yes.” Arron says “I know British sign language, why?” He says “perfect, one of my patients is now only signing.” 

Alex says “woah, but we're not done yet.” The door opens and a woman starts demanding very specific people. And the one doctor says “we also have to go, there's a major problem with a young child patient.” The woman from the hospital agrees with them and says “all emts, you've been called back to work. Emergency room department as well and clearly most of the rest of you.” The specific people that need to leave, go quickly.

The doctor puts his phone away and says “never mind, apparently she has her own sign language and the only one that knows it is Jennifer of course!” They all have to leave still anyway. The one doctor says “I'm going to stay back, if that's alright?” They are fine with it. After they're all gone, only about 15 people are left. 

The one doctor says “can I ask a question?” Dan says “sure.” The doctor says “I have a patient, who doesn't eat very well, to the point of having a g-tube, and her hospital doctor is refusing to let her be discharged, to another provider’s office. The patient highly prefers these other providers, and will eat food at their office, unlike when she's in the hospital.” Lauren says “what else are you concerned about?” The doctor says “we’re concerned that letting her go too early, could lead to more problems. She has an extremely hard time with the cleaning of the tubes, and she's even worse with her foster parents.” Dan hums and says “maybe you could find out if the other provider is willing to let one or two of you check on your patient that's at this other office during the day.” Lauren says “or you could find out what these providers do specifically, then do it yourselves here.”

He says “we’ve already kind of tried that, and she freaks out too badly.” Dan frowns and says “I hate to sound rude, but maybe she needs her real parents.” The doctor says “we know that, and unless you can bring dead people back to life, then it'll never happen.” Alex says “what about different foster parents?” The doctor says “that won't work though, because she doesn't want to be separated from her current foster sibling.”

Rosie's pov:

Jennifer finally arrives and Nicole fills her in on exactly what happened. Jennifer sits down with Rosie and says “hi sweetie pie, how are you feeling?” Rosie cries and whispers “sad, they can't handle Carter's siblings.” Jennifer holds Rosie in her arms gently and lets her cry into her chest. Jennifer comforts Rosie and talks to her quietly, telling her to let it all out, plus reminding her to breathe through the tears. Rosie sniffles. Jennifer smiles softly and whispers “are they going to let you come with me?” Rosie whispers “I want to, but they want me to eat first.” Jennifer frowns and whispers “have they tried cutting it into shapes? Or something soft, like jello, chocolate pudding or yogurt?” Rosie giggles and whispers “nope, only you.” Jennifer grins, giggles and whispers “let’s get you some jello or ice cream.” Rosie, gasps, squeals and says “yes!” Nicole giggles.

Jennifer asks her nurse for jello or ice cream and some spoons. Her nurse agrees. Her nurse brings her red jello, orange jello, chocolate ice cream and vanilla ice cream, plus chocolate pudding. Her nurse also has Oreos and vanilla pudding. Her nurse giggles and whispers “Oreos you can smash to add into any of them.” Rosie giggles and grins. Jennifer smiles and thanks her nurse, before finding a couple of her spoons. Jennifer chooses her all pink spoon, that she likes. 

Rosie grins and whispers “can we try something weird?” Jennifer smiles and whispers “what do you want to try?” Rosie whispers “chocolate pudding with, crushed Oreo, then ice cream.” Jennifer giggles and whispers “both ice cream flavors or just one?” Rosie grins and whispers “chocolate.” Jennifer giggles and whispers “okay, you sure?” Rosie grins and whispers “yeah.” 

Her nurse gives them an empty plastic cup. Jennifer crushes up an oreo using a different spoon in the cup. Jennifer makes sure it's completely crushed up, then puts some of the chocolate pudding into the cup. Followed by some vanilla ice cream. 

Jennifer feeds her a bite first. Rosie lights up, grins and whispers “perfect.” Her nurse gasps and whispers “yay!” Jennifer smiles and keeps feeding it to Rosie. Rosie giggles, takes it and mixes it up completely. Rosie laughs, giggles and puts a bite into her mouth. It's messy with the ice cream, but Jennifer is super quick to clean her up as well as preventing major spills. Rosie takes a small sip of it, and puts the cup down. Rosie swallows it, and then bursts into giggles. 

Her nurse and Nicole move everything out of the way because Rosie wants snuggles. 

Jennifer holds Rosie in her lap and says “is that the one direction three d movie?” Rosie says “yeah, but it's weird.” Jennifer smiles and says “just wait until your Louis starts causing trouble.” Rosie gasps and giggles. Jennifer smiles and says “with Zayn actually.” Rosie giggles and they watch for a bit. 

Rosie says “I want just Louis.” Jennifer stops the movie completely and finds a song on YouTube for Rosie. Jennifer says “this is called if I could fly, and I've learned that Louis sings on most of this song.” Rosie grins and says “good.” Jennifer plays it. 

Rosie loves the song and wonders who wrote it. Rosie asks Jennifer. Her nurse smiles and says “Harry Styles wrote it.” 

Her nurse leaves the room. Jennifer plays they don't know about us. Rosie gasps because it's super slow. 

Her hospital doctor returns with everyone, except her tummy doctor. Rosie frowns, she was wanting to tell him the most. Rosie drinks more of the yummy creation. Her hospital doctor walks in while she's giving it to Nicole to hold. Rosie swallows it, smirks and giggles. Rosie sighs and says “Jennifer let me have pudding with ice cream.” He gasps and says “what?” She grins, snickers and says “you heard me.” He gasps, folds his arms and says “but those are reward foods, for eating the other food.” Jennifer smiles and says “she let you give her a feed through the g-tube, right?” He says “yeah?” Jennifer smirks and says “shouldn't she be rewarded for that too?” He is surprised, thinks about it and says “huh, that's a very good point. I never thought of that.” Rosie grins, and snuggles into Jennifer again. Rosie huffs, whines and says “I wanna go to their office. These hospital beds are too small, and not comfy.”

He's surprised and says “what do you mean?” Rosie says “and your walls are too white.” Jennifer says “sorry, most of our rooms are different colors.” 

Sarah walks in with the whole team, her foster parents and all of the social workers. Her tummy doctor returns too. She grins and tells him that she ate something. He gasps, grins and asks what. Rosie smirks and says “crushed up Oreo with chocolate pudding and vanilla ice cream.” He gasps and says “really?” She grins and says “really.” He says “who got you to eat that?” Rosie giggles and says “she helped me make it, and gave it to me.” He gasps again and says “really?” Her foster mother says “I've tried to do somethings similar at home, but I can never get Rosie to eat more than a bite. She loves eating, just only with Jennifer or Nicole.” 

Sarah says “now that everyone is here, I do have some news for Rosie, as well as the rest of you.” They all look surprised at her sudden interruption. Sarah says “so I have two clients, that have given me an entire list of things that they can handle. The list was very long and Rosie meets more than half of the whole list. I really appreciated everything that you all sent, and the good news is that they’re very interested in Rosie.” Rosie looks absolutely shocked. Sarah smiles and says “to the point that they would like to meet you, as soon as possible.” Rosie frowns and says “no, not unless they will take my Carter too.”

Sarah smiles and says “well then, I guess that leads me to the second good news. This couple also can handle babies that were born prematurely and need oxygen.” Rosie is absolutely shocked by that. Her foster mother says “but she's expensive.” Jennifer says “she's got severe anxiety and it's going to take someone pretty special as well as patient too.” Sarah says “this client has said that they can handle anxiety, especially anxiety with medical professionals.” Jennifer says “oh.” Jennifer frowns. Nicole's phone rings and she says “hello?” Nicole talks to the person and says “oh my goodness, okay, yeah. I will go to them now, thanks for telling them about us and letting me know.” Nicole hangs up and says “I have to go, there's a child in the ER that needs to be admitted, but has severe anxiety, and asthma.” Jennifer says “good luck, tell Nina or Jill.” Nicole agrees with her and leaves the room. 

Her tummy doctor says “so that meeting was very helpful, actually.” Her hospital doctor says “how?” Her tummy doctor grins and says “after you all left, I asked questions. They suggested that we could try to do whatever they do here or just let her go to their office, then have one of us check on her once or twice a day.” 

Her hospital doctor says “I did say that she had to eat something first, and she has. She's had a snack and she's never had one of those before, at least here in the hospital, so I think she can go to their office.” Rosie grins, giggles and squeals in delight. Rosie sighs and says “bye bye uncomfortably tiny bed, hello queen sized mattresses!!” Jennifer giggles and says “what else?” Rosie smirks and says “cabinets that I have free roam of, with stuffed animals.” Her hospital doctor gasps and says “woah, that's not fair, I didn't know you needed bribery like that.” Rosie giggles and says “I need even more though, what's my favorite color?” He hums and says “some days it's purple, other days it's pink.” Rosie looks dead serious and says “at her office, I get any color stethoscope I want.” He gasps in shock. Rosie smirks and says “four different shades of purple.” Her tummy doctor gasps and says “wait, what?!” Rosie snickers more, giggles and laughs. Jennifer smiles and says “he's not even going to believe you right now.” Rosie says “good!!” Her hospital doctor says “I have nurses with pink though.” Rosie says “you don't have four completely different shades of pink, and everything else is completely top top secret!!” Her foster mother giggles and says “plus there's also an entire collection of stethoscopes, so even if you got those eight colors, there's still more at her office.” Her hospital doctor gasps and says “wait, woah, a whole rainbow?” Jennifer and Rosie giggle.

Jennifer says “I would have to ask you to follow our office policies if you'd like to visit Rosie, especially if there's other patients there whenever you come.” 

Her tummy doctor agrees instantly and asks what their policy is. Jennifer smiles and says “no white coats, preferably no scrubs, no equipment anywhere on your person. I highly recommend bringing a light weight jacket because our office is freezing, and please, do not touch any buttons on the temperature controls. It's a new office rule, thanks to a few of the nurses deciding that it was a good idea to try to out smart the temperature regulation system.” Rosie gasps and giggles. Her foster mother gasps. Her hospital doctor says “what do you mean?” Jennifer grins and says “we have a state of the art filtering and temperature control system at our office, which was kindly donated by an anonymous person.” Her hospital doctor gasps and says “woah, woah, woah? Anonymous?” Jennifer says “yes, I don't know who gave it to us.” Rosie giggles and says “are you going to visit me then?” Her hospital doctor hums and says “well, the rules sound weird, but I'll try following them.” Rosie giggles and snickers. Her tummy doctor says “I will definitely follow all of the rules and bring a jacket with me.” Rosie gets off of Jennifer's lap and says “so can I go?!” They all giggle and agree. 

All of her doctors leave the room with her social workers. Her hospital doctor returns to her room like 5 minutes later to start disconnecting stuff. He disconnects the fluids from the picc line first, and then throws that away. Her tummy doctor makes sure that the gtube is good. Her hospital special doctor walks into her room and makes sure that neither is infected at all. Her super evil doctor walks into the room, Rosie absolutely hates her so much, because she is super nice, but also so so mean, she puts evil masks with tubes on Rosie's face and holds it down on her face tightly. Plus she's constantly around the first couple of days before and after Rosie's admitted, then disappears, but comes back every three days. She also loves to appear on discharge days, or transfer to Jennifer's office days. She says "leaving already?" Rosie says "yes, I am." She grins evilly and says "okay, see you next time." She leaves the room. 

The transport team brings in a transport bed and they plan on moving Rosie onto it with the stuffed animals. Jennifer says "are these Rosie's?" Her hospital doctor says "I'm not sure, but she can take them with her." Jennifer smiles and thanks him. Jennifer helps Rosie change into her pajama bottoms and Rosie freaks out about the top going over the picc line. Her hospital doctor says "okay, alright, we'll leave the hospital gown on, but can we put on your jacket at least?" Rosie freaks out again. Her special doctor says "what's wrong?" Her hospital doctor says "she's worried about the pajama top." Her hospital special doctor looks through the clothes that they have and says "she's going to freak out with all of them then." He explains to her foster parents that the sleeves of Rosie's outfits are going to have to be bigger or looser, to fit over the PICC line. Her hospital doctor says "we'll just put a ton of blankets on her." Rosie agrees with that. Jennifer and her tummy doctor help pack up all of Rosie's stuff. Her foster parents work on Carter and the rest of their stuff as well as the wheelchair. They move Rosie onto the bed, cover her and the teddy bears up, then work on buckling her in. Rosie's special doctor helps to make sure that they are careful of the picc line by keeping her arms up, and puts the stuffed animals next to her stomach so that the buckle isn't pushing into the g-tube. Rosie calms down very quickly. Rosie says goodbye to her doctors and nurses, glad to be leaving them. 

Rosie's parents and Carter are going to meet them at Jennifer's office since they have to get her wheelchair transported their. Downstairs, they take Rosie and Jennifer to the ambulance section of the emergency room. Nicole is waiting for them with another patient. Nicole says "hi, there's a non verbal child at the emergency room, she only signs." Jennifer says "okay." Nicole says "she's having issues breathing and I told them about you, so they're going to come with us." Jennifer says "okay, that's fine, where is she?" Nicole goes to get them. A mother walks over carrying her daughter. Jennifer says "hi, I'm Jennifer, who's this?" The mother says "this is my foster daughter, Joy-Anna, she's completely non verbal and she only signs. She's too much for the doctors here, so they recommended Nicole." Jennifer says "how old is Joy-Anna?" Joy-Anna's foster mother says "she is 4, almost five." Jennifer says "okay then." Rosie watches Jennifer sign to talk to the child and the child shockingly signs back. Rosie is very impressed by the child's foster mother helping to speak what Jennifer is saying too. 

They are interrupted by another child being brought in by ambulance and the child's mother completely freaking out. Rosie snickers. Jennifer stands next to her. Rosie whispers "do parents always freak out that badly?" Jennifer smiles and whispers "I've met parents that can be extremely calm in emergency situations, but the rest freak out just like that." Rosie is a bit jealous, actually, she wants real parents who would care that much about her. The emts try to find out more information from the mother. The mother freaks out and yells "she is non verbal, she's been sick all week!! That's why we called!! I don't know what's wrong! I'm not a doctor!!" This group of four, appears with the hospital's chief of patient services, aka the top person to complain to about her doctors because she gets it. The one says "I'm an EMT, I work with non verbal children." They agree to let him help. The guys partner goes with him. They both talk to the child and cause her to scream like they're hurting her. Jennifer interferes, gets all of them to stop touching the girl and says to her mother "what's your foster child's name?" The foster mother says "her name is Makayla." Jennifer says "how old is she?" The foster mother says "I believe she turns 3 this year." Jennifer says "alright, can you pick your child up please from the bed? Tell her that she's safe, that you've got her and that everything is going to be alright." The foster mother says "what? And why should I trust you?" 

Jennifer says "because I have experience with this and I need you to just trust me." Rosie pleads with the girls foster mother with her eyes. The foster mother makes eye contact with Rosie, she must understand Rosie's plead, because she says "okay, I'll try." Makayla's foster mother picks her up and says "I've got you." Jennifer says "you're okay Makayla, you're safe, everything's going to be okay." As soon as they're closer to Jennifer, Jennifer continues to reassure Makayla that she's safe. Makayla finally comes up and sobs hysterically. The foster mother is taken a back by Makayla's sudden sobbing. Jennifer takes Makayla and says "oh you poor baby, that's super scary for a child who can speak, let alone a non verbal one like you." Rosie sighs in relief and says "I hate that." Nicole giggles and says "I know you do." Jennifer gives Makayla back to her foster mother and then whispers something to Nicole privately. Nicole grins and says "hi pumpkin, I'm Nicole. What's your name?" Nicole takes Joy-Anna from her mother. Her foster mother translates, Nicole whispers something into the girls ear. She gasps, grins at Jennifer and then latches onto Nicole. Rosie smirks at the four people who are watching in shock. Rosie says "get on her level." The one guy says "I like your sass, kid." Jennifer instantly gets protective of Rosie, since he has as stethoscope around his neck. Jennifer scolds him epically, for approaching a child with a severe fear of medical equipment, with a piece of medical equipment around his neck!! His eyes go wide, he takes it off quickly, puts it away and apologizes like there's no tomorrow to Rosie. Rosie grins and says "you're forgiven, you apologized, and put it away." He sighs in relief and apologizes again. The chief of patient services takes them away from the area, also scolding the two men for trying to help when they don't have hospital privileges, considering they're from the UK. 

Jennifer's pov: 

Jennifer makes sure Johannah is trusting Nicole, reassures her that she's Johannah using the girls own sign language, which is a mix of british and american, so Jennifer is extremely curious to see Johannah sign the entire alphabet. The woman that is Makayla's foster mother says "I'm Debra, by the way." Jennifer smiles and says "hi Debra, this is Nicole, we work together at a private practice." Debra says "oh, wow, where's that? See my husband is coming with our four children, and I was going to meet him in the lobby." Jennifer gives Debra the adress. Jennifer says "we can wait for you or meet you at the office." Debra says "okay." Debra tells Makayla that she'll be back. Makayla nods her head, but clearly doesn't mind Jennifer holding her again. Jennifer says to Makayla quietly "you're okay sweetheart, I'm not going to hurt you." Makayla nods her head and makes an okay symbol with her hand. Jennifer pinky promises too. That seems to reassure Makayla enough to relax even more into Jennifer's arms. Johannah's foster mother says "actually, can I meet you at the office? My husband is here with our other three non verbal foster children." Jennifer smiles and says "sure, that's fine." The transport team gives her their address and reassures her that they will transport Joy-Anna with the other three girls. The foster mother thanks all of them and leaves quickly. Nicole goes over to her pateint with Johannah and Jennifer hears Nicole reassure Johannah that she knows she's Johannah. Johannah calms down again. They wait for like five minutes for Debra to return. Rosie giggles and says "Jennifer?" Jennifer says "yes sweetheart?" Rosie says "I think you gave her too many choices." The emts snicker and giggle. Jennifer laughs and says "I think you're right sweetie, I gave her too many choices." The one emt offers to check at the front lobby. Jennifer says "her name is Debra." The emt rushes to go find her in the lobby. The emt returns like five minutes later and says "checked every part of the lobby, no person named Debra." Jennifer says "okay, let's go then." They go out to the two ambulances. Nicole helps keep Rosie calm, because Jennifer is busy with reassuring Makayla and completely forgot about Rosie's fear of falling. Nicole says "I'm right here, just shut your eyes Rosie, you're okay." Jennifer says "I'm right here too sweetheart, just breathe." The emt closet to Rosie's hand holds her hand and helps reassure her too. Rosie's heart beat calms down a lot. Jennifer thinks to herself, Rosie needs better foster parents, actually, she needs real parents. Nicole goes with the other two EMTs and Johannah to the second ambulance once they've got Rosie in. Jennifer comforts Rosie and Makayla the whole time. Makayla holds onto her blanket and teddy bear tightly. 

Nicole's pov: 

Nicole notices Johannah holding onto her blanket, a small teddy bear, and sucking her thumb all at once, with a death grip on the stuffed anmail as well as blanket. Nicole feels so bad for the child, who is clearly not safe feeling, because she's been possibly mixed up for another foster child. Nicole reassures Johannah outloud. The emt says "oh my god, her name is Johannah, not Joy-Anna?" Nicole says "yes." The emt says "how could they mix up their own foster children?" Nicole says "I hope she just made a mistake with her name, and it's not like the state made a mistake." The emt says "oh lord jesus, you best have a very valid reason for this, otherwise you're just being cruel to this poor child." Nicole says "I'm sure there's a reason." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Makayla is the little girl that Louis and Harry saw in the video, at the end of chapter 40. Both girls are Rosie's sisters, who she got separated from. Working on finishing this little section, so that I can go back to Louis and the children's point of view. Louis and Harry probably won't find out until Jennifer informs Sarah Johnson.
> 
> **That reason is LOUIS!! OBVIOUSLY!! Because he already freaked out over the thought of the child having his mothers name. Won't freak out later on, but that hasn't been written yet, so I can't say for sure.
> 
> Didn't leave you on any cliffhangers, I don't think. Actually, I totally did. You're welcome!! See you for the next chapter!!
> 
> Thank you so much for sticking with me, I'm sorry this took so long for me to post, I promise I'm getting back into this story now, and I'm so glad that AO3 is so easy to type in.


	43. Her name is Johannah

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back at Jennifer and Nicole's office, Sarah goes back on periscope to apologize for ending the live so quickly and ends it because they have to get ready for Rosie to arrive. Sarah quickly figures out after families start to arrive, that they're having four children arrive by ambulance. And that three of the four children are in the foster system. Jennifer has the families call their social workers, while she gets Rosie settled into a room. Rosie gets a surprise visit from her hospital doctor, who brings her a present from an L and H. It's obviously from Louis and Harriet, but no one knows that. Jennifer has a discussion with all of the social workers, then finds out things about the two girls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter from this side of things, for now, I might post one more depending on how big this one is compared to the other two that are pretty large. It's around the same amount of characters as the 3,000 word chapters. I was comparing it to 38, the Instagram chapter. I think that was the number. Anyway, going to save this. First chapter I've completely written on AO3 & I'm loving this way!!

Chapter 43: Her name is Johannah

Sarah's pov:

Sarah quickly goes back onto Periscope after Jennifer leaves and says "sorry everyone, I had to end it abruptly because my one boss showed up.  I just came on to apologize, tell everyone that everything is good here, reassure Niall that we haven't been taken over by AI technology.  Anyway, I have to go now because we've got a patient coming in today."  Sarah reads Niall's comment and laughs before saying "okay, goodbye Everyone, good bye Niall. See you in the next live I do!"  Sarah ends the periscope and they finish getting all of the hospital rooms ready.  Amanda is asleep in one of the day time rooms, which is fine, because it's not in the quote on quote hospital section.

Sarah goes back up to the front desk area because Jill is busy cleaning stetheys.   Sarah grins, her bosses are genuinely the best, they have their own little goofy words for all of the medical equipment and the children absolutely love it.  Sarah sits down at the desk and is surprised by a frantic parent walking in.  Sarah says "hi, can I help you?"  The woman says "this is Nicole's office, right?"  Sarah smiles and says "yes, it is, come on in, how can I help you?"  The woman says "my daughter, she's about ten, is being brought in by an ambulance.  We met Nicole at the emergency room, she promised to stay with my daughter to come over here."   Sarah says "okay, have you ever been to our office before?"  The woman says "no, we have not, why?"  Sarah says "well, I just wanted to give you the expectation that our office is very different, because we take care of people that have anxiety with medical equipment and medical professionals.  So I just wanted you to be aware of that."  The woman smiles and says "that's wonderful, my daughter has asthma and pretty severe anxiety with those two things.  We told the pulmonology department, who recommended Nicole and they had us bring her to the ER, because Nicole was already at the hospital and could meet us there."   Sarah says "oh, alright, well have a seat, I'm Sarah one of the nurses." 

The mother grins and says "oh wow, so all of you just wear normal clothes?"  Sarah says "yep, no one is allowed to wear equipment anywhere on their person."   The mother says "well thank you so much Sarah."  The dad walks in with three other children and says "do we have the right place?"  She says "yes, we are at Nicole's office."   They all seem relieved, and she quietly tells him by the desk what to expect.  He sighs in relief and says "okay, good, so we don't have to worry that she's going to freak out."   She turns to Sarah and says "white coats really freak our daughter out, none of those, right?"  Sarah says "no one that enters that front door is allowed to wear a white coat, under any circumstances."   She sighs in even more relief and says "can I check your rooms?"  Sarah smiles and says "of course."   Sarah calls for Nina and Jill.   Nina appears and says "yes?"  Sarah says "Nina, their daughter is being brought in by ambulance, Nicole is with her, they'd like to see all of the rooms, to make sure they're safe for their child."   Nina smiles and says "of course."   Nina leads the way and says "so we actually have a display of all of our stetheys, there are two different displays."   The mother says "stetheys?"   Nina handles their questions like a pro, since she's been here longer than Sarah and expects the questions.

The door opens again, and this time it's Rosie's parents with their other foster child.  Sarah gasps and says "hi Carter!"  The baby grins and waves.  Their foster mother grins and says "Jennifer is with Rosie, no idea when they'll get here."   Sarah says "probably not for a while, there's going to be two ambulances."   Their foster parents ask why.  Sarah says "Nicole has an emergency coming here too."   They understand.   They get the wheelchair and everything that they need into the building.   Sarah says "how was the hospital?"  Their foster mother says "exhausting, as usual, Rosie putting up constant fights, screaming over the sedatives, they drugged her up good this time though."   Sarah says "what for this time?"  Their foster father says "a PICC line, to help with IVS, medications, because she has to keep having her blood drawn and she absolutely freaks out so badly with the needles, that they just decided that a PICC would be easier, plus incase anything happens with the G tube, they could sedate her for emergency surgeries easier."   The three kids in the lobby, run into the back to find their parents.   

Jill walks up to the front looking pissed, tells Sarah to apologize to the children for having an adult conversation in front of them and tells Rosie's parents to have a seat while they wait for Roise.   They sit down quickly, not wanting to piss of Jill.   Sarah gulps and leave quickly.  Sarah's learned quickly that Jill, Julie and Megan have a no tolerance for certain behaviors, plus everyone just fears them since they've been there for so long.   

Normal pov:

Jill sits down, pissed that Sarah fucking scared three children with clear anxiety issues too, just because of Rosie's fucking foster parents arriving.  Jill's heard a shit ton of crap come out of their mouths about Rosie, the child that they should be honored to have in their lives as a foster child.  A brand new person walks in looking frantic and says "hi, my foster daughter is being brought here in one of the ambulances."   Jill says "alright, they're not here yet."   She says "this is Nicole and Jennifer's office, right?"  Jill smiles and says "yes it is."   She says "excellent, let me tell my husband and help him get our other three foster children."   She spins around and says "everyone knows sign language, or just Jennifer?"   Jill says "just Jennifer, Megan and Julie, who are two of our nurses, they both know some sign language, but they're down at Jonas-Lovato music camp for the summer.  Helping Joe Jonas and Demi Lovato."   She looks surprised and says "oh, alright, the Jonas' inspired me to learn sign language, so that's how we have our four foster children."  Jill smiles and says "well why don't you go get them and then we can talk more about your child that's being brought in."  She smiles and says "okay, thank you."  She leaves the building and returns with her children.  She and her husband talk and sign to their three children.  

The one child is quick to process everything, and grins before giving a thumbs up.   The other two process more slowly, but it's not that slowly that Jill's worried their in head spaces.   The two girls stick to the foster father, while the boy is bouncing around the room.  He gasps at the toys and squeals before going straight to them.   His foster mother giggles and then says "alright, I'm ready for questions."   Jill grabs a brand new patient paper and says "alright, name?"   The mother says "her name is Joy-Anna."   Jill smiles and says "alright, how old is Joy-Anna?"   The foster mother says "she's about four, I think, I'm not positive, she's a more recent addition to our family."   Jill says "alright, anything else?"  The foster mother says "she seems to get really nervous with medical settings, and our foster son gets pretty protective of her because she's the slowest to process things."   Jill smiles and says "oh, okay, I will let Jennifer know that."   She smiles and says "thanks."   Jill says "no problem, have a seat, hopefully they will be here soon."    The woman sits down and calls her foster son's name.  He seems to be able to hear, because his head snaps to her and he signs something, Jill thinks it's yes.   She smiles and signs while saying "what are you doing?"  He grins and brings her the toys he's playing with.

Jill shuts the window closed while writing down the girls information on the sheet of paper.  The front door opens and Jill looks up.  This time it's two frantic parents, with four children.   Jill smiles, opens the window and says "can I help you?"  The woman says "hi, I'm Debra, is this Jennifer and Nicole's office?"   Jill smiles at Debra and says "yes it is."  Debra says "wonderful, thank you.  Our foster daughter is being brought in by ambulance, with Nicole or Jennifer.  Second time in an ambulance for her today."  Jill says "oh my, what happened?"  Debra says "she hasn't been feeling well for about the past four, almost five days.  So I finally called our older children's pediatric doctor, who our foster child sometimes sees, and he suggested calling an ambulance, because he wasn't sure what was wrong when we took her in a few days ago and he was worried that she was dehydrated."   Jill says "okay, how did you get connected to Jennifer and Nicole?"   Debra says "well they were in the ambulance bay area, just seeming to be hanging out there.  The EMts were asking me the same damn questions over and over again.  So I just started screaming and two EMTs that were farther way from them came over to help, saying that they were good with non verbal children, only to cause Makayla to start screaming because they touched her blanket.  Jennifer, somehow got the second set of EMTs to back off, started telling me to say all of these crazy things.   Told me to pick up Makayla from the transport bed.   So I picked her up and told her that I had her, which was one of the things, then took her over to Jennifer.   Jennifer told her things, but then made her sob hysterically, which I knew would happen, because she doesn't like strangers touching her or her blanket."  

Jill says "okay, so Makayla is how old?"  Debra says "I'm guessing between two and four, that's my best guess, we got her like a couple of months ago."   Jill says "okay, anything else?"  Debra waits until Jill has written everything down on a blank new patient form, before saying "she's non verbal, she has a team of social workers and care givers."   Jill writes that down.  Debra says "she's never been hospitalized, but she's had hearing tests, sleep tests, she's been through speech testing, she's been through lots of hearing and vision tests, all of that is just fine."   Jill instantly writes down all of the testing that the poor child has been through.  Rosie's mother says "you know, our foster daughter, she didn't talk much at all when we first got her, now she talks non stop."  Debra smiles fakely and says "that's nice, but ours has been through seven families and she's just as mute as when they got her, if not worse."   Jill writes all of that down and wonders if it's complex post traumatic stress disorder causing the child to be mute.  

They're still discussing Makayla's history when there's a honking noise outside.   Sarah and Nina rush out with the other family.  Sarah gets the doors propped open.   The EMTS bring in Rosie first.  Jennifer is with her holding a child in her arms.   Debra keeps talking about Makayla;s history to Jill.   Jennifer catches the tail end of it and seems furious. Jennifer waits for Nicole.  Nicole is laughing and giggling with a child grinning in her arms.  She has a blanket and a small teddy bear in each hand.   Nicole gasps and says "oh look, there's your foster parents."   The girl grins even wider.  Her foster mother giggles and says "did Nicole get you giggling?"   The girl stays silent and doesn't respond at all.  Nicole says something to her.  She points to Jennifer.   Jennifer gasps and says "me?  Okay, okay."   Jennifer moves Makayla to the one side and takes Joy-Anna too.  Nicole shuts the door and they take her patient into the back with her family.  

Debra finally notices that Makayla is there and says "I think that's her entire history, as far as I'm aware, we've had her for about 6 months."   Jilly smiles fakely and says "okay, thank you very much for all of this extremely helpful information."  Jennifer raises an eyebrow in questioning.  Jilly just scrunches up her nose while keeping her fake smile pressed on and shutting the window.   Jill turns around, moves towards the end of the desk and forces herself to calm down.

Jennifer's pov:

Jennifer notices Jill's extremely fake politeness towards Makayla's foster mother, Debra.  Jennifer turns her attention to Rosie and says "I'm sorry pumpkin, give me a minute to get these two settled with their foster families again."  Rosie pouts and says "but they're so cute, can I keep her?"  Jennifer laughs, giggles and says "no, you can't keep her."  Rosie pouts deeply and begs her foster parents to keep the cute child.  They both laugh and tell Rosie that they can't do that.  Johannah's foster mother walks over and says "there's my cutie, come here."   Johannah snuggles into Jennifer farther and fakes a snore.  Her foster mother says "did you sleep bad?"  Johannah nods her head.   Jennifer reassures the girl quietly in her ears that she's completely safe.   Johannah nods her head a lot.   Jennifer puts her down slowly.   Johannah goes to her foster mother, who scoops her up and says "you can sleep, I'll carry you everywhere."    Debra takes Makayla almost forcefully, causing Makayla to start screaming and crying.  Rosie covers her ears tightly.  Debra calms Makayla down and puts her on one of the couches with her.  Jennifer says "alright, how about you all call your foster children's social workers?  I'm going to take my patient to a room, while you guys do that."   Rosie grins.  Jennifer, the EMTS and Rosie's foster parents take Rosie to one of the hot pink rooms.  Jennifer chooses the one with only one bed, knowing that Rosie's foster parents aren't going to spend the night at all.  Jennifer gets their gown and pants in Rosie's size.  Rosie grins and quickly changes into the hot pink robe gown as well as hospital pants.  Rosie sighs and says "much better."  Jennifer giggles and they leave the two stuffed animals with her, before leaving with the transport bed.  The one emt says "bye sweetheart, hope you feel better soon."  Rosie thanks them and says goodbye too.  

Jennifer makes sure Rosie is completely settled, before asking her foster parents to call whoever they need to call for Rosie.   They're going to call Sarah Johnson and all of Rosie's social care givers as well as social worker.   Jennifer gives her blankets and more pillows, before leaving the room.

In the lobby, both of the families inform her that their foster children's social workers are coming, along with care givers.  About ten minutes later, Sarah Johnson arrives with Jessica, with four babies.  Jennifer looks surprised and says "what are you doing here?"   Jessica grins and says "we came to see Amanda!  Didn't we girls?"  The two older ones grin, wave hello and then talk to eh-ha-ca.  Jennifer giggles and says "they're so precious."   Jessica says "fourteen months old!"   Jennifer smiles and says "she fell asleep somewhere."   Amanda walks out, gasps and says "my girls!"   The two girls grin and call her ah-ma-na-da.  Amanda says "god, you're so cute when you say my name like that!"  The two girls smirk and giggle.  Amanda says "yeah, rub it in that you're already wrapped around my fingers."   The look confused.  Amanda carries the two girls while Jessica pushes the stroller.  

They wait about five more minutes and Rosie's hospital doctor arrives carrying a box.   Jennifer says "hi, what's that?"  He grins and says "it's cookies for Rosie, I already peaked, I didn't open the card that's addressed to Rosie, but they smell delicious."    Sarah Johnson notices the box, smells the cookies and gasps.   Jennifer says "what?"  Sarah Johnson grins wide and says "I have to be there to see the look on her face, when you read the card."  They both say "you know who it's from?"   Sarah says "yes!!  I can't say, because we're in a public space, but I believe I know cookies when I smell them."    Sarah looks and says "oh my god, L and H, that stands for Louis and Harry, doesn't it?"  He looks confused at Jennifer.  Jennifer says "ignore the Sarah's I think they've both lost it a bit."  He laughs and she gets Nicole to take him to Rosie.   

The door opens and about twelve people walk in.  Three of them, Jennifer recognizes, the others she does not.   The social worker says "hi!!"   Jennifer says "hi."   They all sit down somewhere in the lobby.   The social worker says "I'm the social worker for all three girls."   Jennifer says "oh, wow, okay, I wasn't expecting that."   The social worker says "so what exactly is going on?"   Jennifer brings out white boards with markers and says "who is involved in Makayla's care?"   About 5 people raise their hands, as well as the social worker.   Jill grabs enough white boards for all twelve of them, plus the two sets of parents.   Jennifer says "write down anything about Makayla that you think I should know."   Jill helps pass out makers and white boards to the six people.  Jennifer says "who's involved in Rosie's care?"   Two of them raise their hands.   Jennifer smiles and says "please give me your thoughts on solutions to help with Rosie's care right now."  They're surprised and the one says "you want our input?"  Jennifer says "yes, please."   Jennifer gives boards to everyone else, including the parents, "please write down the foster child's name."   Jennifer gets one last board, gives it to Johannah and says "do you know how to write your name sweetheart?"   Johannah nods her head enthusiastically and writes down Johannah.   Jennifer smiles and says "good job!  Thank you sweetheart."  She grins.

Jennifer keeps the board close to her.  Jennifer says "okay, all of you reveal the name that you have written down."   They all reveal about 4 different names.  Her foster parents have Joy-Anna, the social worker has Joy-Hannah, two of the care givers have Jo-Anna, two of them have Jay, one has Johannah.    Jennifer says "you, stand up."  She stands up blushing.   Jennifer says "you are the only person out of everyone whose answer matches the child."   Jennifer shows them all the correct answer.  They all gasp.   

Debra's pov:

Debra is stunned, that only one out of 7 adults that care for this foster child knows her name.  Jennifer says "how are you the only person in this room that's correct?"  The woman says "look, I have post traumatic stress disorder from that whole day.  It was during my first week, I'd finished training, I was so excited to start this job.  I got assigned to go to the local hospital near our office, because they said they had some children who needed a care giver.  All of my training, everything that I had been taught, could've never prepared me for that day.  I went into the conference room, that had the children waiting.  There was an infant in a car seat, and two toddlers.  3, 2 and about a year old.  I kept them company, they didn't ask many questions, just wanted to listen to music and draw." Jennifer says "I'm going to stop you right there, okay? Let's just stop." Jennifer looks over at Johannah who is covering her ears with her fingers and hiding in the blanket, with her foster mother trying to communicate to her. Jennifer says "stop, just stop, all of you." They all freeze. Jennifer scoops up the child into her arms and talks to her very quietly. 

The girl uncovers her head and glares at the woman, like she caused all of her problems. Jennifer says "Nicole, can you please come out here?" Nicole says "yeah, what's up?" Jennifer smiles and says "can you take Makayla, Debra's children and Johannah's sisters somewhere safe please? This adult has decided to tell us a very grown ups only story about Johannah?" Nicole says "okay." They leave the lobby with all of the children and the foster father who says "I can't, I'm sorry, I need to back out of hearing this story, I can't know what happened to Johannah, nor which one of those children she was." The foster mother says "I'm curious, beyond curious, so I'm staying." 

Jennifer returns about five minutes later and says "all of your children are sitting with Nicole somewhere safe. And very far away from the lobby. You, next time you decide to tell this story, I know it's bad to interrupt a person with ptsd when they're on a roll with their past trauma, but when there are children present, children who shouldn't ever have to hear the pain that another child went through, you need to keep in mind that they're children. This is an adults only kind of story, I stopped you there because I could tell you were already back in that day, and about to be into the traumatic part. Also, if you are that traumatized by this experience, imagine what imagery Johannah was seeing when you started to tell this story. Because she probably witnessed whatever happened before you came, so right now, in my eyes, you've just trigged a little girl, who I haven't even gotten the age of yet, to relive a moment that most definetly left behind permanent phycological damage." She apologizes profusely for not even thinking about Johannah. 

This woman says "you've also spoken this story infront of me, without even realizing who I am or why I am still out here." They all realize that they're not alone. The woman says "please, continue your questioning of these families, Jennifer. And when you're done, I have questions for this one right here." The woman smiles and points to the young woman with ptsd. Jennifer sits down and says "let's start with Makayla, how old is she? Like when is her birthday?" The social worker pulls out Makayla's file. Jill says "Jennifer?" Jennifer says "yes?" Jill says "you need to read this after you're done getting her age, before they tell you anything." The social worker says "Makayla's is December 1st, 2021." Jennifer smiles and says "okay, thank you." 

Jennifer's pov: 

Jennifer grabs the paper from Jill, and reads the history. Jennifer says "Debra?" Debra says "yes?" Jennifer says "this history, for Makayla, how far back is it?" Debra smiles and says "six months." Jennifer says "how long has she been with you?" Debra says "about four months, why?" Jennifer says "just checking, so Makayla will be 4 in December." The social worker says "yes, and we got her in 2023, I think." Jennifer says "okay, give me a few minutes." Jennifer writes down Makayla's current age and birthday at the top in their correct spots. Jennifer says "okay, so she's still only three." The social worker says "yes." Jennifer says "what about Johannah?" 

The social worker says "Johannah's birthday is August 13th, 2020." Jennifer grabs a blank sheet for Johannah, writes down her correct name and birthdate as well as that she is 4 years old right now, will be five on her birthday in August of this year. Jennifer transfers the information from her foster mother to the right sheet. Jennifer wonders if the girls foster brother has anxiety too, which is why he's so protective. Jennifer says "okay, thank you." 

Jennifer says "I'm going to go get your children again. Now I highly suggest that for her mental health as well as the well being of Johannah, that she be removed from Johannah's care as a caregiver. Because if she is having this reaction to seeing Johannah, then god only knows what Johannah is feeling and seeing, plus thinking. She could be reliving it just like you are. And that's the last thing we want for a child who is mute, because that could prevent her even more from talking." They all understand. Everyone apologizes to Johannah for screwing up her name so badly for so long. Johannah shrugs and gives a thumbs up. Her foster mother says "I think she forgives us." Johannah nods her head. Johannah's foster father walks out with the other three. They all sit down together again. Nicole brings out Makayla with foster parents children. Nicole says "I have to go see Rosie and make sure she's okay." Jennifer says "okay, I'll come with you, because I know I'll be busy with these two soon." They leave the lobby. Jennifer sighs and says "I have a bad feeling, Johnson has been making notes about what they've been saying." Nicole says "interesting, okay." Jennifer and Nicole go to Rosie. Rosie grins and says "hi, I was waiting for you to open the card." Jennifer smiles and says "really?" Rosie nods her head and says "I'm scared to read it, and I don't want him to read it." Jennifer giggles and says "okay, I'll read it." Rosie says "it says Rosie." Jennifer says "how about you open the envelope and take out the card then?" Rosie takes a deep breath and says "okay." 

Rosie opens the envelope and takes out the card. Jennifer says "it's pink." Rosie giggles. Jennifer grins and says "whoever it is, already is good at your favorite color." Rosie says "okay, okay, just read it." Jennifer opens the card. Jennifer reads "Dear Rosie, I know we've never met before. I just wanted to say that I hope you feel better soon. I'm sorry that you're in the hospital, because that's delaying me from meeting you. I've baked you these home made cookies, to say that we are very excited to meet you. PS: Harriet baked these cookies, not me!! I can't cook!! There's a little winky face." Rosie gasps and says "what?" Jennifer says "PSS: Incase you haven't already heard, we are interested in meeting you to possibly adopt you." Rosie squeals and says "oh my god." Jennifer says "from, L and H, which are the intials on the box." Rosie says "I've met people before, on paper I sound perfect, in person I'm too much." Jennifer hums and says "maybe we could find out from Sarah Johnson if this is one of her clients, yeah?" Her hospital doctor says "okay, can I please have a cookie? I delivered these to you and I've done nothing but smell them the whole time." Rosie growls and says "no, my cookies!!" He gasps and says "woah, you're going to eat it?" Rosie snorts and says "if they're not a good cook, I want to know now, before I meet them." Rosie stuns him speechless by taking a bite of the cookie. Rosie moans and says "this is the best cookie I've ever tasted." He says "no way." Rosie says "yes way." Rosie eats it all. He gasps in shock and says "but but." Rosie says "no, you're not getting a cookie. Go have your horrible hospital cookies." She smirks. Nicole bursts out laughing. Rosie grins. He squawks at Nicole and says "but I want a cookie." Nicole says "Rosie told you no, no means no, you are not getting her cookies." Rosie nods her head grinning. Jennifer says "after you, I'll take you back to the lobby so that Rosie can get some rest." 

In the lobby, Rosie's hospital doctor says "I see why your office is so much better than the hospital now, I get why she's always wanting to come here instead." Jennifer says "you haven't even seen what's in the cabinets." He says "I don't need to, I'm assuming it's the exact opposite of the hospitals." Jennifer smirks and says "complete opposite, but if you'd like, I'm sure Jill will gladly show you." Jill agrees. Jennifer says "where's the double?" Jill says "one is in the purple room, other is in the hot pink room." Jennifer says "show him the hot pink room, please." Jill grins and shows Rosie's hospital doctor to the hot pink room. Jennifer says "Sarah?" Sarah says "yes?" Jennifer says "do you have any questions for them? Or could you come answer Rosie's questions really quickly?" Sarah says "oh, I could come answer Rosie's questions." Jennifer says "great, I will take you to her room." Jennifer takes Sarah to see Rosie. 

Rosie's pov: 

Rosie's foster mother says "I hope you don't have your hopes up to high. This couple may not be aware of you not wanting to separate from carter." Rosie says "I know, that's why I want to talk to Sarah." Rosie's foster father says "that sounds like a very good idea Rosie, that way you can ask her questions." Rosie says "thank you." Sarah and Jennifer walk into the room. Sarah Johnson grins and says "so, who are the cookies from?" Rosie says "Harriet made them." Sarah moans and says "do not share those cookies with anyone, well I mean, I guess technically you could make everyone jealous, but that's up to you." Rosie giggles. Sarah says "what would you like to know, sweetheart?" Rosie says "how much do they know, about me?" Sarah says "well, they had an entire list of illnesses and needs, which you meet quite a few of. Asthma, allergies, needing a one floor home, medical equipment, state of the art filtering system. You also have anxiety with medical professionals, which they have experience with and one of them understands it on a much deeper level then any of us, besides you, would know." Rosie is completely surprised. So they know almost everything. 

Rosie says "so they know almost everything?" Sarah says "yes, they know everything. I told them about the g-tube, you needing oxygen, you having a PICC line and being in a wheelchair." Rosie says "what about carter?" Sarah grins and says "Carter meets different needs, that are on their list. Carter, was born prematurely and this couple has had experience with premature babies and getting them off of oxygen." Rosie's jaw drops. Sarah says "they know that Carter has five siblings and none of this has scared them one bit." Rosie gasps. Sarah says "in fact, L, told me that he thinks you'll fit right into their current family." Rosie says "Sarah, you have my hope soaring through to the sky!! Thank you." Sarah says "you're very welcome, but I also understand that every adult in this room is now holding me responsible for if something happens and all of this falls through." Rosie frowns deeply and says "how often does that happen?" Sarah says "well this situation, is going to be different, because there are other children involved. So if you don't like their children, and their children don't like you, that could make everything fall apart. Unless a few of the children do like you, and so do the parents, then I guess they could make their other children deal with it." Rosie says "then all of my other future siblings would hate me, oh my god, how many Sarah?" Sarah says "I've been sworn to secrecy!! They begged me not to tell you, because they'd like to break it to you slowly." Rosie snorts and says "lovely, so I could be dealing with five siblings and becoming the eleventh!!" Sarah laughs, giggles and says "oh sweetheart, I promise they'll tell you." Rosie says "I want to know on the very first meeting with them." Sarah says "I will make sure to inform them of that." Rosie says "thank you Sarah Johnson." Sarah says "you're very welcome miss Rosie, I'm glad I came to visit you in the hospital." Rosie says "I am too."

 Normal pov: 

Back at the hospital, on Rosie's floor, a couple of ladies are their from make a wish. Rosie's nurse says "can I help you?' The woman smiles and says "hi, we're here from make a wish? We're here to give Rosie her wish?" Rosie's nurse says "oh my, really? Let me grab her doctor really quickly." They both return to the desk. He says "hi, I'm Doctor Richard, how can I help you?" The woman smiles and says "Vicky, I'm with make a wish." Doctor Richard says "really?" Vicky says "yes, we are here to give Rosie her make a wish gift. Unfortunately, Mister Tomlinson is busy with star search, and also they've announced a joint ban on aperances on their twitter." Doctor Richard grabs his phone and says "okay. What's the gift?" Vicky grins and says "it's an exclusive, from American girl. They are reintroducing the best friend collection in October, just in time for Christmas. This is Nellie, she is an orphan, with a younger sister." Doctor Richard says "don't you think that's a bit of a extremely rude gift? To give an orphane doll with a sister, to an orphan child who has been separated from her sisters in the foster system?" Vicky's face falls instantly. Doctor Richard folds his arms and says "no way, besides I've read mister Tomlinson's twitter, he said make a wish wasn't included on the appearance ban, because it's sick children." Doctor Richard says "please pass my card onto your supervisor and tell them that they can call me, to approve the time." Vicky says "yes sir, of course, I'm so sorry." They leave embarrassed and ashamed. 

Jennifer's pov: 

Jennifer goes back to the lobby and is followed by Sarah Johsnon very quickly. Jennifer says "excuse me, but this is a private conversation that you're not privy to." Sarah Johnson says "I think you should've brought this up with none of these parents present, but if you insist on bring it up now, then we can." Jennifer says "then in private." Sarah smiles and says "sounds good." Jennifer says "okay, I would like to get these two girls feeling better, so I'm going to start with Johannah." They all understand. Johannah's foster family and Johannah follow Jennifer to the light pink room. There's only the one bed, it's not a double or a triple, which is why Jennifer chose it. The foster father sits with Johannah on the bed. The foster mother sits with the other three children. Jennifer brings in two more chairs for the other children, before shutting the door. Jennifer says "hi, so I'm Jennifer." The other kids wave hi. Jennifer smiles and grabs a couple of white boards. Jennifer says "so what exactly happened with Johannah, today?" Her foster father says "we noticed wheezing, and we were pretty worried because it didn't sound good at all. So we decided not to mess with pediatritians and go straight to the hospital. We told them that she was non verbal and they thought they could handle her, until they wanted her to let go of her safety items. She screamed, so Nicole interrfered to rescue us. She was much more gentle with Johannah and told us that you'd be coming to the ER area very soon, plus that you had expereicne with non verbal children. She left, came to get the two of us and then we met you." Jennifer says "okay. Can I ask Johannah a couple of questions?" They agree instantly. 

Jennifer says "Johannah?" Johannah looks at Jennifer. Jennifer smiles and says "can I ask you a couple of questions?" Johannah nods her head and signs yes. Her foster brother stands up and his foster mother translates. She says "wait, only if you ask me the questions first." Jennifer smiles and says "you've got a deal." He grins and signs thank you. Jennifer says "do you get scared of medical professionals and medical equipment?" He shakes his head no. Johannah nods her head. Jennifer says "okay, do you have a least favorite spot for getting checked?" The boy nods his head, points into his ears and then points to his throat. Jennifer says "okay, what about you, Johannah?" Johannah nods her head, points to her throat, points to her nose, puts her fingers in her ears and then points to her heart. Jennifer understands and says "okay, thank you both for your honesty." They both grin. Jennifer says "is there a reason why all four of them seem to dislike their throat being checked?" The foster father says "well Johannah is a bit of a fighter with that, so they have to put a popsicle stick on her tounge to check it. Same with the other kids." Jennifer says "so it's been forced on non verbal children?" He winces and says "I never thought of it like that." Jennifer says "that's alright, you can talk, and speak up, so you'd never get concerend about that. I have expereicne with many types of children, so I get extremely concered about that kind of behavior towards the child." They both gulp, because they've let it happen. Jennifer says "my last question is for Johannah only." He glares. Jennifer says "okay, okay, you too." He grins and smirks. Jennifer says "can you sign the whole alphabet?" The boy gasps, grins and starts signing away. Johannah looks completely confused for the whole thing. 

As soon as he's done, Jennifer says "okay, now I really would like to see Johannah sign the alphabet. I want all of you to stay quiet and don't try to interupt her, okay?" They all agree. Johannah starts signing the alphabet. She goes back and forth, between ASL, BSL and made up. Jennifer ends up writing down for each letter what sign language it is. O, R, Q, Z and Y are made up. R and Z are half british, but not quite correct to the british standards for sign language. Jennifer says "good job, thank you very much Johannah." Johannah grins and giggles. 

Jennifer says "alright, could I check you with a stethey, sweetheart?" Johannah looks confused. Jennifer gives her a blank board to write on with a marker. Johannah gasps and writes what's that? Jennifer says "well I don't have one on my person, or in the room, would you like to go see them?" Johannah nods her head enthusastically. The foster brother stands up and raises his hand. Jennifer says "you can come too, alright?" He grins wide. Their foster father carries Johannah while Jennifer leads the way out of the room. Jennifer says "okay, so we have a couple of rules with stetheys at our office, okay?" They all nod thier heads. Jennifer says "rule number one, you're not allowed to wear one anywhere on your person, especially not around your neck, okay?" They all agree. Jennifer says "if you put one from the display, in your ears, don't put it back in the display." He giggles. Jennifer says "and the last rule is that you're not allowed to use it on anyone else that has anxiety, you're allowed to use it on an adult, but with permission." The foster father says "you can use it on me, I give you my permission." The boy grins wide. Johannah just seems curious. The boy rushes behind the desk, gasps, squeals and hugs Jennifer tightly. Jennifer giggles and says "do you like the collection we have?" He nods his head alot. The foster father peaks, gasps and tells Johannah to look at the rainbow. Johannah looks, and her eyes light up. Johannah instantly points to the pinks. Jennifer giggles and says "okay, pick at least two of the pinks. You pick out at least two, too." He grins and picks out a teal, as well as a light blue. Their foster father says "why two?" Jennifer says "we do things differently here, instead of me just listening to the child, we'll let the children listen to an adult at the same time." The boy gasps, smirks and wiggles his eyebrows. Johannah grins at that too. The foster father says "no, no, no, I don't like that idea." Jennifer says "that's alright, if you and your wife are both uncomfortable with it, I could grab Nicole." The boy puts his hand over his mouth in shock. Jennifer says "I mean you'd be honest with me, right? You'd also tell me if you had anxiety with equipment, wouldn't you?" The boy squeals and giggles. He nods his head in agrement and gives his foster father a look. He sighs and says "no, I don't have anxiety, that's the honest truth." The boy tilts his head. He says "okay, okay, a little bit, gosh, you're really good at getting me to cave." He nods his head and grins. Johannah giggles and snuggles into him. 

Jennifer grabs Nicole and informs her of the parents both having anxiety. Nicole agrees to help instantly. Jennifer checks Johannah with Nicole's help. The boy insists on getting checked too, so Jennifer does and says "you sound excellent!" He gasps and grins, proud of the verdict. Jennifer says "Johannah, however, doesn't sound good at all, so she needs medicine. You can't have the same medicine, because you sound fine, but I can give you the same design as Johannah, okay?" He grins and gives a thumbs up. Jennifer gets albuterol, before explaining it to Johannah as well as her foster parents. The boy seems relieved. Jennifer pulls out the teal and pink straps as well as the monkey masks. He squeals and grins wide. Johannah gasps and giggles. Jennifer puts it on her foster brother first. He grins and sits down with his foster mother, pointing to the monkey. She gasps and says "monkey, you're a monkey!!" He giggles and nods his head. Jennifer gives Johannah albuterol, gets the mask on her gently and then turns on the air. Her foster father sits down on the bed with her. Nicole helps comfort Johannah with Jennifer. Once it's done, Jennifer checks Johannah again and says "she sounds better, but I'm concerned that the wheezing could come back. So I'd feel more comfortable if we waited about an hour, and if she still sounds good, you can take her home, alright?" They understand and share worried glances. 

Jennifer says "if she doesn't, I could give her more albuterol, but I'd prefer to wait the four hours before jumping into attacking it like it's an asthma attack, unless we're able to find out her family history." Her foster mother says "asthma? We've never expereince that." Jennifer says "asthma is alot easier than you think to handle, and don't worry, asthma is our experteise." They both sigh in relief and thank her. Jennifer says "have you both ever heard of complex post traumatic stress disorder?" They both admit that they have not. Jennifer says "alright, I don't want to jump to conclusions, but I am concerend that Johannah might have that. It's basically when a child has gone through a severe traumatic event, and cptsd could explain why Johannah is non verbal. Some children become mute as a consequence of a traumatic expereince, others take the trauma in a different way." Her foster mother says "why did you have her sign?" Jennifer says "at the hospital, I noticed that a few of her letters, didn't quite match up with american sign language. She has made up a few, but actually, quite a bit of her alphabet is british sign language." The mother and father look shocked, stunned. Jennifer says "so at some point in her life, she was taught british sign langauge." That makes Johannah smile and look up fondly. Jennifer says "I think it's very important for her social worker to know that she signs in BSL too, because then they're not setting Johannah up for failure with possible first meetings in the future." They both agree and understand. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These girls also meet Louis and Harry's requirements for adoption, next chapter will be in Louis' point of view as he finds out all of this and more from Jennifer. Possibly another chapter like this before that one, I'm going to double check the size of this one compared to the 10,000 word chapters, because I might be able to fit the rest that I'd like to reveal here.


	44. Chapter 44: They're sisters?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jennifer puts a pulse ox monitor on Johannah, before leaving to go take care of Makayla. Debra and Stacey, discover that they're both their together. Jennifer finds out all of Makayla's fears, before deciding to check her with Nicole, to ease her anxiety, since she's non verbal. Jennifer and Nicole give Makayla albuterol and once it's done, she's okay again. Jennifer discusses things with her foster parents, not liking their responses to certain things. Jennifer informs the social worker and Johnson of her discoveries, but before that, she checks on Rosie. Rosie tells her more. Jennifer just knows and gets confirmation finally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm writing so quickly, it's just shocking!! Another update, in one week!! I have two more saved up, working on 47 next.

June 3rd, 2019 is Rosie's birthday. Johannah's birthday is August 13th, 2020. Makayla's is December 1st, 2021. 

Jennifer's pov:

Jennifer thanks Nicole for her help.  Nicole says "no problem" and leaves the room.   Jennifer says "Johannah sweetheart, can I put a foamy pulse oxy on your finger?"  Johannah nods her head.   Jennifer pulls out all three colors and Johannah picks the hot pink.  Her foster brother gasps and chooses the blue.  Jennifer explains the monitor to Johannah, who nods her head, seeming to understand.  Jennifer gives her a blank white board, plus marker and says "are you okay with that?"  Johannah nods her head, but also writes yes. Is it going to hurt?  Jennifer says "no, I promise it won't."  Jennifer points to the foamy part and says "you can touch it."   Johannah feels inside and writes that's soft, okay.  Jennifer smiles and puts it on her finger gently before turning it on.  Jennifer explains it to her brother too and lets him touch it.  He puts it on his own finger, very proud of himself and Jennifer says "do you want it on?"  He shakes his head no.  Jennifer says "okay, you sure?"  He nods his head.  Jennifer says "do you want to wear one too?"  The foster dad says "i'm good, no thanks."  Their foster mother giggles and says "can I see it?"  Jennifer says "sure."   Their foster mother says "oh wow, that's so soft, thank you."  She gives it back to Jennifer.  Jennifer leaves it out and says "alright, I will be back."  Jennifer grabs the two white boards with the alphabet written down with asl, bsl and made up to take to her office for now.  Jennifer puts them on her desk safely with Johannah's file, before heading to the lobby.

Debra's pov:

Debra is waiting in the lobby for Jennifer to return with her children, when she notices one of her fellow mummy bloggers walk out.  They both gasp, greet each other with a huge and talk about what they're both doing there.  Debra says "Makayla has been so sick, so we called for an ambulance, and then got connected to Jennifer."   Stacey grins and says "well I'm here with my kiddos, our oldest had an asthma attack, so our pediatric office suggested the pulmonology department, who suggested Nicole, they even found out Nicole was already at the hospital, so they begged her to meet us at the emergency room.  She agreed and we set a time, she was waiting for us with a transportation crew."  Debra looks surprised and says "wow, do you like Nicole?"  Stacey says "oh my god, I love her so much, she's been so kind, so understanding of our worries.  She even suggested that we get lunch to eat here.  So I'm off to the grocery store to grab stuff." Debra says "oh, I didn't even think of lunch!" She laughs and says "no worries, I planned on hospital food in our easy lunch boxes from home, so I have all eight that we own with me."  Debra says "wait, really?"  She says "and the best part is, they have cookie cutters here for sandwiches.  They have a set of hearts and a set of stars!!"   

Debra gasps and says "no way?"  Stacey says "yes way, oh my god.  I even got in contact with Michelle, from the super big lunch channel, and I'm working on trying to get nanny of twelve to do a collab video with me.  I want to show her the ropes!!"   Debra says "oh, that woman, she seems like she has no idea what she's doing."   Stacey says "I know, her room tour video was a mess, I've reached out to her on twitter, she hasn't responded yet.  But she did tweet asking what the crazy was for.  Everyone has been tagging the easy lunch box, bentos, planet box, Sistema, and she's been responding with confusion basically.  So I have a feeling the brands are going to reach out to her, because she's got directioners going to her channel like bats."   Debra says "Michelle's been really wanting to collaborate with single mommy of three, right?"  Stacey says "yes!  Because she puts out silent videos of her packing their lunches, plus her kids eat everything, no matter what she packs, I have to know her secrets!!" 

Debra says "so you're going home after this?"  Stacey says "oh yes, totally, then I'm making dinner.  Hey, you wanna collab with me here?"  Debra says "I'd love to, but Makayla hasn't been seen by Jennifer yet, and I was hoping to be with her for whatever."   Stacey says "I mean at lunch time silly, couple of hours, you'll be here for at least an hour an a half, trust me, possibly more.  Mine is getting a second dose, plus prednisone.  Yours seems way to small for prednisone."   Debra says "oh jesus, that sounds like a lot of medicine."   Stacey says "well I mean if it is asthma, which is what they specialize in, then they have to act fast to attack the asthma attack right back, before it gets a chance to rebound.  Predinsone, albuterol, atrovan, three in one punch right to the asthma attack."   Debra says "Makayla doesn't have asthma, our doctor would've caught that by now."  Stacey says "okay, alright, I believe you, but I'm just saying."  Debra says "thank you for informing me, but I'm going to wait to see what Jennifer says."  Stacey leaves quickly.

The woman on the other side of the room says "is this your video, ma'am?"  She shows Debra a stopped spot on Makayla in their video.   Debra smiles and says "yes it is, I do weekly vlogging."   She smiles and says "alright, excellent, thank you."  She sits back down and is frantically typing on her keyboard.  There's a swoosh noise, like she just sent an email.  She says "can I speak to you in private with Jennifer?"   Makayla's social worker says "about Makayla?"   She says "well yes, but I need to speak to you about the other two girls."  The social worker says "all three?"  The woman smiles and says "yes, just adults only chat."   The social worker says "I guess, why?"  The woman says "you already know exactly why, don't pretend that you don't."  The social worker says "yes, we can talk, adults only, about their cases."  The woman says "excellent, now I have to go tell my clients about your little error with the child's name."  The social worker says "woah, woah, you have clients?"  The woman says "yes, a very wonderful excellent couple who have worlds of experience, with children."   The social worker says "I didn't think it was a real couple, can you wait to email them?"   The woman says "of course I can."  The social worker says "thank you, that way I can give you more of the girls history privately."   The woman says "okay, great."   

Jennifer finally walks out with nothing on her person still and says "hi, sorry that took so long."   Debra smiles and says "that's alright, I was able to meet up with my friend Stacey, who is a fellow mommy youtuber."  Jennifer smiles and says "oh, alright, glad you weren't too bored then.  Do all of you want to come back?"   Debra says "well I think these adults were hoping that we'd all leave the lobby."  Jennifer says "interesting, so that they can talk without me and hide all of the medical history about Makayla as well as Johannah from me?"  They all gulp and try to deny that.  Jennifer says "that's what I thought, maybe you could wait for me before discussing their history, besides, I know more about Johannah that I'm one hundred percent positive that you don't know."   They gasp at that and look beyond curious.  Jennifer smiles and goes over to Makayla.   Makayla seems out of it.  Jennifer scoops up Makayla and talks to her very quietly.  Makayla holds onto Jennifer. 

Debra is absolutely jealous that her foster child is latching onto a stranger.   Debra moves to take Makayla back.  Jennifer gives her a look that says don't even think about it.   Debra glares right back.  Jennifer says "come with me, we've got some rules at this office to go over."   They all are surprised, but follow Jennifer into the hallway.   After the door shuts, Jennifer says "rule number one, all medical equipment will be referred to by names that you're definitely not familiar with, please don't even try to correct me, I'm aware of their full name, but these walls aren't sound proof, and I'd prefer to be safe rather than sorry."  They all gulp, but agree to the rule.  Jennifer smiles and says "excellent.  Rule number two, do not touch anything on the desks back here, that are clearly labeled with very large signs.  Do not take anything off of the desk.  And third rule is no putting equipment on your person, which can be considered threatening to other children at this office, that have anxiety with medical equipment."  They all understand.  Debra says "but Makayla doesn't have anxiety, at all, with anything."  Jennifer smiles and says "that's fine, but these are our office rules.  I don't just treat non verbal children, Nicole doesn't just treat patients with only asthma.  These rules are for their safety, everyone must follow them while here."   They sigh and agree to follow their rules.   

Jennifer leads them to the purple room.  Debra says "that bed is huge."   Jennifer says "is this color good for you, Makayla?  If not there's a pink room."   Makayla gasps at that and grins, nodding her head.   Jennifer says "pink?"   Makayla nods her head.  Jennifer grins and leads them towards the desk.   Debra stops to read, and finally understands their rules, they treat children with equipment anxiety, so now their rules make sense.  Jennifer leads them to the room and it's hot pink.  Debra says "another big bed."  Jennifer says "is that okay?"   Makayla nods her head, grinning.   Debra says "how is it this big?"  Jennifer says "now that's a secret."   They giggle.  Jill brings in four more chairs for them all to sit down.   Debra volunteers to sit on the bed.  Jill says "let one of us check it first, please."   Jennifer agrees. 

Jill tests the bed, and says "it's good."  Jill sighs in relief and says "sorry, Sarah built it for the first time with Nina yesterday, I'll tell them they did good."   Jill leaves the room and shuts the door behind her.  Debra's husband puts chairs on the other side of the room and near the counter, since the bed is so big.  the kids move their chairs to be near the end of the bed, so that they can fit together.  Debra's husband sits down near the other wall, right near Debra.   Jennifer shows Makayla what's in their cabinets.  Makayla gasps and points to the pillows.  Jennifer gets a few down for her.  Makayla grins.   Jennifer shows her what's in the drawers.  Jennifer says "that is called a pulse oxy monitor."   Makayla nods her head.   Jennifer shows her what's in the cabinets below too and pulls out pink pillow cases.  Makayla grins and finally moves over to the bed on her own with her blanket as well as teddy bear.  Debra understands Jennifer's weird behavior with Makayla now, she's getting Makayla's permission slower since she's non verbal, plus openly showing Makayla what's hidden because Makayla can't ask.  

Makayla climbs up onto the bed with Debra and Jennifer puts the pillows near her.  Makayla grins and gives her a thumbs up.  Jennifer says "do you know how to write, sweetheart?"  Makayla looks surprised, but nods her head a lot.  Jennifer smiles and says "okay, good."   Jennifer pulls out white boards and markers.  Jennifer says "can I ask you a couple of questions?"  Makayla nods her head a lot.  Jennifer says "okay good."  Jennifer says "Debra, can you move to the empty chair over here, please?"  Debra says "what?  Why?"  Jennifer says "I'd like to as Makayla questions and I'd prefer that you didn't help her with the answers."  Debra says "okay, I guess."  Debra moves over to the chair next to her husband.  Jennifer sits down infront of Makayla and says "do you have anxiety with medical professionals or medical equipment at all?"  Makayla shakes her head no.  Jennifer says "okay, can you write that?"  Makayla giggles and writes her answer too.  Jennifer says "thank you, okay.  Now there's something that I ask all of my patients to do, when I first met them.  So I'm going to ask you to do the same thing, okay?"  Makayla grins and writes in big letters okay before showing them the board.  Debra giggles.   

Jennifer says "okay, so I want you to tell me what's your favorite and least favorite thing to be checked.  If there's something that's in the middle, or if a specific thing scares you.  Okay?"   Makayla takes the time to think her question over and erases the current okay before writing how?  Jennifer grins and says "I'll put each option on a white board and then you put your answers, does that sound good?"  Makayla writes yes.  Jennifer writes down the four options on larger white boards.  Makayla gasps at the size, Debra is absolutely surprised that she had bigger ones hiding.  Jennifer says "okay, this is favorite, least favorite, middle and scares you, alright?"  Makayla nods her head and writes okay.  Debra can tell that she's taking this task very seriously.  Debra's older daughter says "this seems kind of stupid."  Jennifer says "I could easily have you do this task too."  Her daughter gulps and says "no, I'm good."  Jennifer smiles and says "okay then."

Jennifer's pov:

Makayla is very focused on the favorites board.  Jennifer says "if you can't think of one, you can go to another board."   Makayla nods her head, grabs the scare board and writes sleepy test, sticky thingys in hair, sticky thingys on head, thingy in nose, sticky things on chest, sticky thing on finger, evil band on chest and evil band on stomach.  Jennifer says "oh sweetheart, okay, alright.  I pinky promise to never ever, ever send you to have that test done, okay?"   Makayla sighs in relief, cries and writes thank you.  Jennifer wipes away her tears and says "can I have this board to copy?  I'll make you a second one for this category."  Makayla nods her head.  Jennifer grabs another big blank white board and writes scares you at the top.  

Jennifer stands up with the board and puts it ontop of Makayla's file.  Jennifer finds a blank note sheet and transfers everything from the board to the sheet of paper.  Jennifer is quicker to transfer the stuff, than Makayla was to write it.   Jennifer sits back down near Makayla.  Makayla has written down on the least favorite board, ear thingy, nose, eyes, mouth, tummy pressing, knees and heart.  Jennifer says "do you like anything?"  Makayla nods her head and writes stickers as well as candy on the last board.  Jennifer giggles and says "really?  okay, where does someone listening to your breathing fall?"  Makayla points to the middle board.  Jennifer writes it down on the board that says middle.

Jennifer says "okay, alright.  Can I talk to your foster parents for a bit?"  Makayla nods her head.   Jennifer says "so when did you notice that she wasn't feeling well?"   Debra says "probably on Monday, we noticed that she seemed more tired than usual.  Wednesday was when we really noticed that something was wrong, because we heard this like wheezing sound when she cried."   Jennifer says "okay, have you tried anything?"  Debra says "we have a humidifier for her, from the social workers, they gave us patches to put on her pajamas at night to try to help soothe her breathing."  Jennifer says "okay, so you've really only noticed the wheezing with high emotions, correct?"  Debra says "correct."   Jennifer writes that down in the file.  That points to asthma.  Jennifer says "is she allergic to anything as far as you're aware?"   Debra says "no, not that we're aware of, why?"  Jennifer says "just asking standard questions, I'll double check with her social worker too."  Debra says "oh, okay."  Jennifer sits down near Makayla and says "okay sweetheart, do you have any questions?"  Makayla nods her head, grabs a blank board and writes what will you checky?   Jennifer says "I will check this one and this one."  Makayla writes no no.  Jennifer says "what do you mean?"  Makayla writes I no likey steth scopes, scare me lots.  Jennifer writes what if it's a stethey?  Makayla thinks about it and writes show me please.  Jennifer writes okay, let's go see them!  Jennifer says "we will be back, we're taking a bit of a field trip."   Makayla giggles.  Jennifer helps her get down and says "please don't touch Makayla's boards, thank you."   They agree.  Makayla grabs her teddy bear and blanket.  Jennifer says "do you want to walk?"  Makayla nods her head and grins.

Makayla and Jennifer leave the room.  In the hallway, Makayla gets scared and hides behind Jennifer's leg.  Jennifer coos, kneels to her level and says "come here pumpkin."  Makayla goes into her arms.  Jennifer says "you're alright, I'm not going to hurt you sweetheart.  If you'd feel better, Nicole could check your breathing and I could comfort you, okay?"  Makayla seems to relax at that idea and nods her head.  Jennifer scoops her up into her arms and finds Nicole with her.  Nicole is sitting with Rosie.  Jennifer smiles and says "can we talk to you?"  Nicole says "me or Rosie?"  Jennifer says "you."  Nicole agrees and leaves Rosie's room with them.  Nicole says "what's up?"  Jennifer says "Makayla here is very scared, so we were wondering if you could help us.  She seems okay with the idea of you checking her while I comfort her."  Nicole rubs Makayla's back and says "okay, that's fine, I'll gladly help."   Jennifer whispers "you're okay, you're okay.  You're safe."  Makayla starts to cry again.  Jennifer gets her calmed down, Nicole follows them to the stethey desk.  Jennifer shows Makayla the rainbow of stetheys.  Makayla gasps and picks out the hot pink as well as the magenta.  Nicole grabs two of each color and says "guess what pumkin?"  Makayla looks at her and waits for the answer.   Nicole says "you could listen to one of us at the same time."  Makayla gasps and grins, nodding her head.

They go into the room with Makayla.  Nicole says "hi, I'm Nicole."  Debra says "hi."  Jennifer carries Makayla into the room and says "sorry, she got a bit freaked out, so we grabbed Nicole to help."  Debra says "oh, okay."   Nicole checks Makayla while Jennifer comforts her.  Nicole says "she's definitely wheezing."   Jennifer says "okay, thank you."  Nicole says "no problem."  Makayla is extremely calm now.  Nicole says "should I grab albuterol maybe?"  Jennifer says "I have to check with the social workers first."  Nicole offers to check with them, that way Jennifer can explain albuterol.  Jennifer says "there's no point in explaining it to her if she's allergic to it."  Nicole says "true, didn't think of that."   Jennifer says "besides, I don't exactly trust Sarah with Rosie alone."  Nicole says "Johnson or our Sarah?"   Jennifer says "both!  In the hospital, Johnson caused her to threatened to stop talking completely, which isn't good, at all."   Nicole's eyes go wide and she leaves the room quickly.  Debra says "is that the woman in the lobby?"  Jennifer says "yes, her name is Sarah Johnson, she's from an adoption agency."   Debra says "oh my, so it's probably not good that she was interested in Makayla."  Jennifer says "I mean it would depend on what she knows about Makayla, she I think has to make sure that they match before they meet."   Debra says "oh, okay."  Jennifer leaves the room and goes to the lobby.

Jennifer says "okay, so I'm still taking care of Makayla, but I need to know if she's allergic to anything or if there's a history of allergic reactions to medications in her family?"  The social worker looks in the file and says "no, nothing."  Jennifer says "okay, thank you."  Jennifer leaves the lobby, goes back to Makayla, explains albuterol and then gives it to her after making sure she's not in a head space.  Makayla's completely with it and even okay with the pulse oxy after feeling that it is indeed foam.  Jennifer gives the purple one to debra to feel. Debra says "that's so soft."  Makayla nods her head and grins.  Debra smiles.  After albuterol is gone, Jennifer turns off the air, and gets Nicole again.  Nicole listens to Makayla while Jennifer comforts her again.  Nicole says "she sounds okay."   Jill interrupts and says "Rosie's heart monitor is going insane, her oxygen dropped." Jennifer apologizes, she has to go.  Nicole leaves too with the stetheys.   Jennifer rushes to Rosie's room.

Rosie's pov:

After Nicole and Jennifer leave with Makayla, Jill sits with Rosie a bit, wondering how she's doing.  Rosie is bored honestly.  Jill offers to get Sarah, to play one direction stuff.  Rosie gasps, squeals and agrees quickly.  Jill leaves to find Sarah.  Sarah walks in grinning with her phone and says "hello Rosie."  Rosie says "hello Sarah!"  Sarah sits down on the bed with her and says "Jill said you want some one direction music."  Rosie grins and says "yes please, anything with my Louis."  Sarah says "well I've got good news on that front, since it's the 15 year anniversary of one direction being formed, they've released the studio version of a UK only song to the states."  Rosie gasps and says "oh wow!! I want to hear it please."  Sarah says "okay!"  Sarah sits down and opens up her music app before playing the song.  It takes thirty seconds, for Rosie to hear the words she knows.  Rosie is taken back to a time with her parents, in their living room, her dad lifting up her sister into the air while singing, before lifting her up and them all laughing.  Rosie's dad puts her down too quickly for her heart to handle, but she's then in her mother's arms with a baby.  Her mother smiles at her and Rosie feels so heart broken.  They're gone, forever.  Rosie goes down into her head space quickly and just feels numb.

Jennifer's pov:

Jennifer gets to Rosie's room and finds Sarah there freaking out.  Jennifer kicks Sarah out of the room and says "Rosie, sweetheart?  Can you hear me?  You're alright, you're safe, everything is going to be alright honey."   Roise comes up, sobs hysterically, puts her arms around Jennifers neck and just starts shaking from crying so hard.  Jennifer comforts her, holds her in her arms tightly and just tries to help Roise calm down.  Nicole offers to get more albuterol, it's been at least two hours.  Jennifer shakes her head no and says "it's not asthma."   Jennifer keeps reassuring Rosie.  Rosie stops and says "need to talk to you, alone, please."  Jennifer says "okay, alright sweetheart."  Rosie's foster parents leave the room with Nicole and Carter.  Nicole shuts the door behind her.  Jennifer says "where do you want me?"  Rosie says "hold me, please."  Jennifer does.  Rosie says "I had a memory of mom and dad, my actual parents, my sisters were there.  We were listening to one direction's another world on the cd player."   Jennifer says "oh sweetheart."  Rosie says "Sarah played it for me, that's when the memory started."   Jennifer just holds her, rubs her back and says "oh sweetheart, I'm so sorry."  Rosie says "every time I think I'm okay, like I'm starting to adjust to whoever I'm with, I'm some how taken back to them."  Jennifer says "maybe that song is a trigger for your brain, it sounds like it was very real feeling in the moment, am I correct?"  Rosie says "yes."  Jennifer says "that's called a flashback, it's an intense vivid memory, because you were so little when you lost both of your parents and possibly your sisters, that's considered something called complex post traumatic stress disorder.  Because your brain is still not done growing up, and at three years old, your brain didn't know how to handle that loss.  Even an adult brain would struggle with that kind of loss."  Rosie says "the other night, my night terror, it was me and my sisters, it was after the accident because we were at our house, packing our stuff up.  I remember we got separated that week, the baby, Makayla, I don't know where she went.  Johannah, I don't know where she went either, I was put in a house with her for about 6 months, then she got taken away from me, and I got taken to another foster family."   Jennifer says "wait, woah, woah, woah?  What?"  Rosie says "Johannah and Makayla."   Jennifer says "how old were they?"  Rosie says "I'll never forget their birthdays, if that's what you mean."  Jennifer says "no, I.  I need a minute."  Rosie says "I'm sorry."  Jennifer says "it's okay, but still, being separated from the only ones you've ever known, can still cause complex post traumatic stress disorder."  Rosie says "oh, okay."   Rosie asks her foster father for her special suit case.  He smiles and brings it into the building from the car.  Rosie gasps.  He says "it was in the van, I've been carrying it one of my back packs all week, waiting for you to want it."  ROsie cries and says "thank you."  He says "you're welcome sweetheart."   Rosie waits for him to leave.  Rosie says "you too Jenny, this is my special suit case, no one allowed to see inside of it."  Jennifer understands and leaves the room.

Rosie's pov:

Rosie finds the book that she had a dream about the other night.  Rosie opens it and her face drops.  There's an envelope labeled Rosie.  Rosie looks curious and opens it.  There's a note.  It says Dear Rosie, if you are reading this letter, it means that we're both no longer in your live.  I'm so sorry my sugar plum fairy, I love you from the sugar plum moon, to the moon, to the earth and beyond.  Rosie stops and wipes away her tears.  Rosie takes a deep breath and keeps reading.  You're a very smart girl, you've always been our smart little Rosie.  This envelope and this book, contain very important information about you and your sisters.  It's imperative that you only let an adult you trust see this, because it contains your birth certificates, it also contains information about our family's medical history.  We love you so much, love Mummy and Daddy.  PS: Johannah was named after Johannah Tomlinson-Deakin, Louie's mother.    You were named Rosie, because I was obsessed with Demi Lovato, and we loved the name.  Makayla, was named Makayla, because we both loved that name too.  Rosie looks and there's a recipe for a happy family.  Love, kindness and happiness.  Rosie smiles and hides the note back in the envelope quickly, hiding the envelope as well as the book in her lap in the bed.  Rosie trust Jennifer, but she trust Louis Tomlinson the most out of the entire world, and she doesn't know why.

Jennifer's pov:

Jennifer informs Makayla's family that if she's still okay in about an hour, they can take her home, if not Jennifer isn't sure what they'll do.  They understand.  Jennifer grabs all of the boards for Makayla and says "I want to ask a few questions, okay?"  Debra agrees instantly.  Jennifer says "what is your thoughts on anxiety?"  Debra says "I think anxiety is completely made up, it's a monster created by fear and social media."   Jennifer says "how do you feel about post traumatic stress disorder?"  Debra says "only our military service men and women get post traumatic stress disorder."  Jennifer says "okay, how do you feel about asthma?"   Debra says "a diagnosis that isn't real because they diagnose all children with it."   Jennifer says "okay."  Jennifer smiles and says "Makayla, how are you feeling?"  Makayla seems out of it again, completely.  Jennifer gets extremely concerned, checks the pulse ox monitor and it's off completely.  Jennifer turns it back on and it beeps like crazy.  Nicole rushes in to help.  Makayla's heart is racing, her oxygen level is lower.  Jennifer calls her name and says "Makayla?!  Makayla?  Stay with us sweetheart, you're okay, you're safe honey."   Makayla seems to snap out of wherever she was, gasping, crying, sobbing and just latching onto Jennifer.   Nicole says "I think it'd be best to keep Makayla overnight for observations."   Debra looks surprised and says "is that necessary?"  Nicole says "I think it's extremely necessary."   They understand and agree.   Jennifer says "I think a couple of nights is better, give me a chance to figure out what's going on with her, and treat it properly."  Debra says "okay, great, oh my god, thank you so much."   Jennifer smiles and says "you're welcome."   Jennifer leaves the room and goes into her office with all of the stuff from Makayla's room, grabs the stuff about Johannah, heads to the lobby and shuts the door behind her.  Jennifer says "alright, we need to have a long chat about Makayla and Johannah."  They all are surprised. 

Jennifer says "honestly, I'd prefer to start with Johannah.  So Johannah signs in british sign language and American sign language."   They all gasp in shock.  Jennifer says "plus some of her letters are made up.  I explained to Johannah's foster parents that she seems to have asthma, they understand, I also explained that she seems to have complex post traumatic stress disorder, they understand.  They're more than willing to learn about it all too."  The social worker says "okay, great.  What's wrong with Makayla?"  Jennifer says "a lot, but her foster parents aren't exactly open minded to the ideas."   The social worker says "extremely conservative, can't use religion against them as foster parents."   Jennifer says "alright, well not believing in Makayla having complex post traumatic stress disorder is a severe issue for me, refusing to believe that asthma is a real diagnosis is a huge issue considering all of Makayla's symptoms point to this being an asthma attack. Believing that only certain types of people can be traumatized, is a severe issue for me."   The social worker gulps and finally starts to understand.  Sarah Johnson says "I think you should read this email from my client, about the video."   Jennifer reads it and says "yes, your client is one hundred percent correct."  Sarah says "excellent, the couple knows ASL, BSL, and is extremely interested in Makayla."   The social worker says "better be interested in Makayla and Johannah too, they're a package deal."  Sarah gasps and says quietly "they're sisters?  I knew it."   Jennifer says "that's it, you're going to gather all three families out here, after I get the two girls settled into a hospital room, and you're telling all of their foster parents.  Sarah, contact your clients."  Sarah Johnson contacts her client and lets them know everything.  Jennifer can tell the person completely freaks out.  Sarah winces and tries to explain herself.  The person is beyond livid, obviously.

Sarah takes a deep breath and says "yes sir, I understand sir, but you need to calm down.  This isn't my fault."   The person calms down.  Sarah says "now Johannah, knows BSL, ASL, just got diagnosed with asthma today, just got diagnosed with CPTSD and is non verbal."   Sarah says "okay, great.  Makayla, just got diagnosed with cptsd, asthma and Jennifer, who is a medical professional, said that your guess on her was spot on."   Sarah says "obviously you already know everything about Rosie, but yeah, they are indeed sisters."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!! I'm really trying to pace myself with the three stories, but this one really has me on a roll right now, and I don't really want to stop or loose them, so I'm posting now.


	45. Questions and Answers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cassandra does a question and answer video. Louis and the children arrive home, they unpack. The kids notice Louis' odd/strange behavior, question him about it. Harry brings over his favorite lunch container that's un used, hoping that if Louis likes it, they could order in bulk for all of them. Louis finds out about what Harry found out about from Johnson. Louis gets a call from make a wish, contacts the medical professional and then finds out it's Rosie. Louis asks Johnson for permission, and then informs make a wish of his conflict of interest. Dinner, medicine, bed and sponsorships.

Cassandra's pov:

After Louis and the children leave, to pick up the kids from camp that need to come home, Cassandra starts a load of laundry before grabbing her phone, computer and camera.  Cassandra sets everything up near the couch on the coffee table.  Cassandra asks all of her followers on youtube to post their questions below or send them through twitter, she's compiling a list, because she's going to be making a question and answer video.   Cassandra posts it on her youtube account.  Questions start flooding in.

Cassandra types out the list of questions, she decides to discuss what Louis gave her permission to discuss with one of the questions.  Cassandra ends up looking up the planet box as well as the easy lunch boxes before asking Harry about them.  Harry responds instantly that his girls were obsessed with the Rover Lunch boxes because of a friend at school having them, so he had to spend the money to get everything that their friend had from the company.  He finally purchased them, and he recommends having the children see if they can open one of his first, before purchasing them due to the amount of money, because it is difficult.  His are worn, so if they can't open his, it's not worth Louis spending the seventy to eighty per child.   Harry then responds easy lunch boxes, is the name of the brand and they make a sandwich container as well as a four compartment snack container.  Each pack comes with four containers, in four different colors, two different matching sets, classic and bright.  Bright is teal, yellow, pink and purple, I have 4 sets of it, because the girls have their own color.  I have one set in the original color, that I use myself, it's blue, light green, orange and red.  Cassandra responds what one is better?  Do I have to use them?   Harry responds no, you don't have to use anything, but I'm saying that I have two brand new sets, that just came this week, that you could try.  They've never been used, so Louis doesn't have to worry about gluten contamination.  They're dishwasher safe too.   Cassandra responds thank you Harry, that's very kind of you, I'm willing to try anything for lunches, if you have a container that you really like, I trust your judgement and I'd give it a chance.  Harry responds I'll take you dollar tree hauling with me this weekend, and show you my favorite ziplock containers at target or Walmart.  Cassandra responds thank goodness, what else do you recommend for lunches?  Harry responds oh trust me, I'll show you everything!!   Cassandra texts him thank you.

Cassandra turns on her camera, gets it set up and says "hello!!  So I just asked everyone to send me their questions, for a question and answer video.  Let's start with the first question.  How many loads of laundry do you do a day?"   Cassandra hums and says "I'd say at least six loads of laundry, per day, more if necessary.  How many grocery trips do you make in a week? Well, sometimes we miss calculate, how much food we need for the week, so we'll have to make an extra trip.  I'd say about two to four trips to the grocery store a week though."    Cassandra grins, giggles and says "how much bread do you go through?  Well in a week, I'd say about four to six loafs."   Cassandra scrolls down and says "how do your bosses children stand being gluten and milk free?"   Cassandra sighs and says "this might get cut, completely up to my boss.  But it's really a medical necessity, at this point, quite a few of the kids got exposed to gluten and milk for the first time in months at summer camp, and my boss had to go down to the camp, with foods that were gluten as well as dairy free that they could eat.   I mean they vomited, my boss said a few of the counselors got puked on, and there was so much puke just from the children, that other counselors puked.  If my boss doesn't cut this out, sorry for the gross disgusting details, but you asked." 

Cassandra shrugs and says "alright, next question.  How can you cook anything being gluten and milk free?"   Cassandra looks surprised and says "oh my god, there are so many gluten free flours, there's a lot out there for gluten free cooking, same with milk free cooking.  I think I'm lucky, I can use like egg beaters and lactose free milk, as long as it's not like a ton of it.  Like macaroni and cheese is out of the question, way too much dairy.  They make gluten and milk free pasta, that all of the children like, so that's always an easy go to meal, especially if I had something planned and the meat went bad.  We do not get very much red meat at all, because of the dairy intolerance for most of the children.  It's just not worth it."

Cassandra grins and says "this is a good one!  What do you typically give the children for lunches?"   Cassandra stands up, brings over peanut butter, jelly and the gluten free cookies that all of the kids like.   Cassandra says "so some of the kids can tolerate milk, just not gluten, so these cookies, are the gluten free version of oreos, these ones do contain milk."   Cassandra points to the allergies section.  Cassandra says "the go to sandwich for all of the children is peanut butter and jelly, they all like strawberry or grape."  Cassandra puts them away quickly, sits back down and says "what's the average amount of money you spend on groceries in a week or month?"  Cassandra hums and says "I'd say a couple thousand, but I'm not sure the exact amount or timing.  I'll check with my boss."  Cassandra scrolls and says "what's the children's favorite meal for breakfast, lunch and dinner?"   Cassandra says "okay, well lunch, peanut butter and jelly.  Breakfast, they love waffles or pancakes, but that's not always easy to do during the week, so usually we have that on the weekend.  Dinner, I'd say spaghetti is one of their favorites.  If you want me to make any special videos about meals, let me know in the comments."

Cassandra grins and says "wait, let me go grab something really quick for this question.  I was totally prepared for this question today, got my bosses permission this morning."  Cassandra gets up, goes upstairs and returns with the photograph frames from the older girls room.  Cassandra says "so this question is, why does your boss want to remain private?  That is because, my boss is divorced.  And they agreed on keeping their children private as part of that divorce.   Another question, that I've been seeing a lot, is about photographs in the children's rooms, with quotes in them.  These are the photos with the quotes."  Cassandra makes sure the camera focuses on each one for a minute each.  Cassandra says "you can pause the video if you really want to read them.  Anyway, basically, my boss decided to remind the children that even though their mother isn't here living with them, she still loves them a lot, and that any distance won't chance that."   Cassandra puts the photo graphs back into the girls room, in their spots.   Cassandra sits back down and says "alright, next question. When did you decide to make youtube videos?  It was kind of random inspiration, and a lot of people asking me about things, plus suggestions to make a youtube channel to show people how we do things."   Cassandra smiles, looks down at her phone notes and says "just so you know, this is just my note of all of the questions."  Cassandra holds up her phone.  Cassandra says "when did you start working for your boss?"  Cassandra hums and says "I'd say about 7 years ago."

Cassandra looks again, scrolls down and says "will you make grocery shopping videos?"  Cassandra looks surprised and says "you want to see me shop?  I'm beyond boring, at the store, but you know what, I'll consider doing that this weekend when I go grocery shopping!"  Cassandra grins and says "okay, more grocery store questions.   Do you shop at Costco?"   Cassandra sighs and says "we used to, before going completely gluten as well as dairy free.  We have kind of discussed Costco membership again, just to be able to get bulk quantities of toilet paper, laundry detergent, dishwasher soap, paper towels, water bottles, juice boxes, Kleenexes, disinfectant wipes and Ziploc bags."

Cassandra says "will you make grocery video hauls?"   Cassandra says "I don't know, that's a great question, probably not."   Cassandra says "how do you handle twelve different birthdays and make each child feel special?"   Cassandra says "oh god, this is going to get cut, I know that.  I don't think my boss would be okay with me discussing this subject, so I'm not even going to try."   Cassandra looks at her phone, scrolls and says "do the children like you?"   Cassandra says "yes, I know that they like me."   Cassandra giggles and says "this question is more for my boss again, but I'll ask it anyway.  I can't imagine what the holidays are like, shopping for twelve children.  How do you do it?"  Cassandra says "the key is to go shopping early.  But most of the gifts come from Santa anyway."   Cassandra looks and scrolls.

Cassandra says "how many hours do you work a week?" Cassandra hums and says "well, I am considered a live in nanny, but it's easier to answer daily. I usually start at 7:00 am, then I'm done by nine or ten. That's all I'm willing to say about my working, though." Cassandra looks at her notes and says "are you going to be making videos with any other channels?" Cassandra says "I don't know, I've had a few reach out to me, but I have to check with my boss first." Cassandra says "are you going to make lunch videos? Like what you packed and what they actually ate? I think I'd be nice to get feedback from twelve children on new lunches." Cassandra says "oh, that's a good idea, but I'd have to talk to my boss about it, to see if that'd be okay to do. I mean I have been wanting to test out chicken lunch meat for the kids, ham, that kind of stuff, so yeah, I think that might happen." Cassandra giggles and says "What's your favorite lunch box container and why?" Cassandra says "we don't actually use lunch box containers, but if you have any brands that you like, comment down below or if you have videos showing different containers, link them below or link them to me on twitter."

Cassandra says "do you have any planet box lunches? The rover one, my children love, ages 5 to 7. No, we don't have a planet box, and I checked the prices online. I just don't think that's the best option, even doing the big combination to save money would be eighty dollars per child, so that's going to be completely up to my boss." Cassandra looks down at her phone scrolls and says "you should consider the easy lunch boxes, if you need lunch containers. They come in three different color sets for the sandwich boxes, two of them match their snack container boxes. You can also purchase them in bulk for a discount from the offical site." Cassandra says "thank you for even linking the site, I did click on it, it's a very affordable price, so I will show it to my boss." Cassandra hums, scrolls and says "Would you ever consider dollar tree or dollar general lunch boxes? They have really nice snack containers, that are just like Sistema, except for only cost a few dollars. They have sandwich boxes too, in Disney themes, that are very in expensive and last a few years." Cassandra says "yes, I would consider dollar tree sandwich boxes and snack containers. I don't know what Sistema means, but again, all of that is completely up to my boss." Cassandra smiles. 

Cassandra says "how do you shop for school supplies every year? I thought shopping for four children was hard, I'm Stacey by the way, I have my own vlog, check out my DM on twitter! I'd love to collaborate with you." Cassandra grins and says "hi Stacey, I have to ask my boss first, then I'll get back to you. School supplies is a chore, as soon as the stores have it out, we go nuts getting folders, note books, binders, everything that they could possibly need, then return anything or keep for the next year after we get the school supplies list." Cassandra's phone rings. She says "oh my, let me turn this off really quick, that's my boss." Cassandra answers, is shocked, but grins and is glad that all of the children are coming home. 

Cassandra turns it back on and starts recording again. Cassandra says "okay, I'm back. And the very last question that I have time for is, do you do creative things every day for your bosses children's lunches? I'm Michelle, this is my mommy vlogging channel, I'd love to collaborate with you in the future." Cassandra says "I have to ask my boss first. I don't really know what you mean. But I ask the kids every morning if they want the crust on or off, as well as if they want it cut or left whole." Cassandra grins and says "alright, I have to go, thank you very much for watching this video, I'll see you tomorrow or sunday for grocery shopping." Cassandra stops recording, turns off the camera and puts everything away in her room again. Cassandra quickly cleans up the kitchen a bit, moves around the laundry which dinged while she was making the video, and decides to finish the loads she was planning to do today before they get home.

When Louis and the kids get home, Cassandra helps Louis bring in all of their stuff from the bus, while the kids get settled back into the house. The kids are going crazy talking about camp while they work to start unpacking. Cassandra is absolutely amazed at how much fun they've had so far. They all take their bags with clothing into their rooms. Cassandra and Louis start to sort thier clothes so that Cassandra can start washing them. Louis' phone pings, it's a text from someone, Cassandra guesses Harry. Louis grins, probably also thinking that it's a text from Harry, it's just from Niall letting him know that they are okay. Louis frowns deeply, and she has to bite back the laughter. Louis catches her and gives her a look. She hides the snicker badly.

Nathan's pov:

Nathan and Salvatore catch their dad acting really weird. Like really weird, weird. Dad sighs in disappointment after looking at his phone. They notice a pattern, the phone pings, their dad lights up in excitement, only to look at his phone and start frowning. His phone pings again, he lights up, grabs it and then grins even wider before opening whatever it is that he received. He giggles!! Their dad giggles while texting the person back. Joey watches him too and looks at them super confused. Dad lets out a gasp and they all look up. Amy squeals and says "are you going on a date?!!" Paul groans and says "oh no, here we go again!" Daddy says "no, I am not going on another date and even if I was, I don't need any of your help." Amy says "daddy, you desperately need dating help, you should take our advise and not tell her!" Daddy smiles softly and says "okay, alright. I will avoid the exact number of you all, but I can't ignore the fact that I do have kids. Trust me on this, alright?" Amy says "fine, but I think you're wrong." Daddy says "it's not a date, okay? It's just dinner with Harry, okay? It's really not a big deal, and besides all of your uncles are going to be there too. So you can all chill out." Olivia says "who's Harry?" Daddy gasps and says "Harry's me absolute best mate on the entire planet!!" Hope spins around from where she is, stunned and says "so then he's our uncle Harry?" Daddy says "ew, no!! Harry is definitely not one of your uncles, okay? Just, no, ew, no." Salvatore says "okay, so you're going out to dinner with our uncles and Harry?" Louis says "no, I'm not going, I just texted them that I can't." Salvatore says "why not?" Daddy says "because you're all home silly, I'm not going to abandon you all your first night with me again in weeks!! You're crazy if you think you're getting out of my snuggle time party tonight!!" Salvatore giggles and says "okay, snuggle time party." Daddy says "yes!!" Daddy kisses Salvatore's forehead and says "admit it, you've missed me and my snuggles." Salvatore says "yes dad, I've missed you and your snuggles!" Daddy grins and smirks. Salvatore says "don't even start."

Louis' pov:

Cassandra and Louis take laundry baskets downstairs. The kids finish sorting out thing with Louis' help before they all go downstairs. The doorbell rings. Louis is surprised, goes to the door and answers it. Louis grins wide and says "HARRY!! What a surprise!! What are you doing here?!" Harry grins and says "well, I baked some cookies back home, and then remembered that you're gluten free now, so I gave my home made chocolate chip cookies away to someone." Louis' jaw drops and he says "you gave a stranger, your home made chocolate chip cookies?!!" Harry says "yes." Louis gasps and says "I'm so jealous!! Come on in." Harry walks in side with his bag grinning and giggling. Louis says "what are you doing here?" Harry says "well, Cassandra texted me, questions about lunch boxes. So I brought some stuff over to show her in person what they look like." Louis looks surpsied and says "what kind of lunch boxes?" Harry says "containers, to fit inside the boxes, duh." Harry snickers and smirks. Louis shuts the door behind them and says "really? I thought plastic bags were good enough." Harry says "they are, but if you want to save some money, I've got solutions for you." Louis groans and says "you're sounding like a lunch container sales person." Harry says "good, because I have been wanting to get you, Zayn, Liam and Niall, into my lunch container brand for over a year now, so that we can get them in bulk, to save money." Louis looks shocked and says "oh, that's actually brilliant." Harry says "thank you. Now are you going to let me show you both the containers?" Louis sighs and says "sure." Harry grins and goes into the kitchen. 

Louis follows Harry. The kids all gather around them too. Cassandra suggests the table, that way all of them can see. Harry agrees and moves over to the table. Harry has two brand new packages, that have never been open, still wrapped in plastic wrap. Harry says "this is my absolute favorite, sandwich, fruit, vegtables. Dip, snack, snack, dessert." The kids all gasp. Melanie squeals and says "hot pink." Harry grins and says "I know, it's the best." Salvatore scoffs and says "the only one acceptable is the teal." Harry says "that's why I brought over the original package, in the begining, I only purchased both color sets in the lunch boxes, thinking my kids would gladly accept a different color each day, I was very wrong. Pink, Purple and teal, those are the only acceptable ones." Louis snickers. Harry pulls out the other colors. Harry says "I understand gluten contamination, so that's why I brought you these ones that are in a package for you to just try. If you don't like them, then no money wasted, if you do, you can purchase them in whatever ammounts you need, and just give these back to me at work." Louis says "alright, styles." Harry says "this was only a dollar, so I don't care if you keep it, but these are the mini cups that I like to put peanut butter or ranch in for veggies." Jordana squeals and says "perfect!! Dipping oreos in that." Cassandra says "so that's why there's always black crumbs in your peanut butter cup whenever I pack celery sticks." Jordana grins and says "yep!!" 

Harry says "I gave you the square because it's a bit bigger than the circle ones. Plus the squares fit perfectly in either container." Cassandra says "thank you Harry." Harry says "I'm not done yet!" Harry grins and smirks. Harry pulls out a purple lunch box. It says planet box on the lunch box. Harry smirks, points to the maching water bottle and then opens it up. Harry says "this is called the rover, it's made by planet box. My daughters had to have it." Louis snorts. Harry says "don't laugh, I'm saving you eighty bucks a child right now." Louis says "really?" Harry nods his head. Harry smirks and it's rainbows with unicorns on the box. Salvatore says "ew!! No thank you, I hate it already." One of them falls off. Salvatore gasps. Harry says "no!! That wasn't supposed to fall off!" Harry huffs and it snaps in place. Salvatore smirks and says "magnets, genuis." Harry says "oviously, now you know the're magnet and interchangable. My youngest chose rainbows and unicorns for her magnets." Salvatore snickers. Harry says "who would like to try opening it first?" Heather says "me!!" Heather gets it open very easily. Harry's impressed and says "wow, I'm very impressed." Heather smirks and giggles. Everyone of the kids is able to open it. Melanie says "what are these things?" Harry says "these came with the lunch box. To help divide these sections." Harry puts them into the different areas to show. Melanie says "oh, so they could put different snacks next to other snacks." Harry says "exactly." 

Melanie hums and says "okay, cool. I'd be willing to try either one." Louis says "well, we'll try this one at least." Louis points to the easy lunch boxes. Melanie says "okay." Jordana says "how long has this one been used?" Harry says "about six months, two to three times a week. Honestly I'd only get a few, that way you can see if they can truly open a brand new one. Because they're 80 dollars a peice, to get all three of these in a bundle discounted. Seperatly, they're alot more." Louis says "okay, thanks for letting me know. Is there any other bag that fits these?" Harry says "I'm not sure, I'll ask around to the mommy vloggers, but the mom that I found out about them from, suggested to get the bundle because she just bought all of them seperately, not expecting her daughter to love it." Louis says "alright, well thank you for showing them to us and letting us try these brand new ones." Harry says "no problem, I should go." Louis says "have you heard from Johnson?" Harry says "yeah, um, I have actually. Could I tell you in private?" Louis smiles and says "of course." Louis and Harry go into Louis' office. Louis shuts the door and says "what's up?" Harry says "well, I found out from Johnson that Joy Anna's information was incorrect." Louis looks suprised and says "really?" Harry says "yeah. Joy-Anna isn't going to be four in December, she is going to be five, in August." Louis says "what?!! How the fuck did they screw that up?" Harry says "I don't know, but they screwed up even father." Louis says "how?" Harry says "sit down, I don't know how you're going to take this." Louis sits down and says "okay, okay." Harry says "they fucked up on her name too, it's actually Johannah. It took someone named Jennifer, I think it's the Jennifer from Nicole's office, to figure that out from the child." Louis says "what?" Harry says "the child, told Jennifer and possibly Nicole that her name is Johannah." Louis says "oh my god, so everyone else called the child Joy-Anna, when really her name is actually Johannah? How fucked up is that?" Harry says "oh it gets worse, Makayla is the girls name from the video, she is going to be four in December." Louis says "wait what?" Harry says "you heard me." Louis says "that's weird. Did you find out anything else?" Harry says "no, not yet. She's going to give me an update later." Louis says "okay, let me know if you hear from her again." Harry says "I will, can you tell me if you hear from her too?" Louis says "of course, I'll call you right away if she calls me." Harry thanks him. Harry leaves the house with his bag and the planet box, leaving the easy lunch box packages as well as the dipping cups.

Louis wonders if the three girls are sisters then, because how could the social worker have gotten so screwed up, unless they're all siblings. Louis gets a call from Johnson. Louis says "hello, this is Louis Tomlinson." Sarah says "hi, it's Sarah." Louis says "hi Sarah, what's up?" Sarah explains what's going on, and what she just found out. Louis says "what? Are you kidding me right now?!" Sarah says "I'm sorry, I can't." Louis interrupts "no, let me finish first." Sarah says "yes sir." Louis says "I'm not mad, I'm shocked, but I'd be disappointed if you knew the whole time." Sarah says "I know, I understand sir. But please calm down." Louis says "Sarah, I'm not even raising my voice at you, I have thirteen witnesses to what I'm saying and how I'm acting. Tell me everything that you've learned." Sarah tells him what she's learned. Louis says "I'd like to meet you, somewhere tomorrow." Sarah says "I understand sir, we can meet at my office." Louis says "oh, no, no, Harry and I will be meeting you together. I'm positive that Harry will still be interested in all eight children, no matter how many curve balls you all give him. And right now, I'm starting to believe that you all are just trying to get us to go away and loose interest in these eight children, which I didn't think was part of the core of your adoption agencies beliefs." Sarah starts to back peddle, not used to getting this side of Louis. Louis says "I'm going to go talk to Harold, inform him of your scare tactics." Louis hangs up. Louis informs Harry, Harry's pissed off, and they both contact their lawyers. Their lawyers agree to meet with them to discuss how to do this. 

Louis gets a call from make a wish. Louis says "hello?" The make a wish person says "hi, is this Louis Tomlinson?" Louis says "yes, that's me." The man says "wonderful, thank you. I've been informed that there was a mistake on our part. We thought the appearances ban included us, so we tried to substitute a wish to meet you with another option for children in that age group. The doctor of the child informed us of our negligent, and frankly heartless, gift was unacceptable." Louis says "excuse me?" The man says "we tried to give a foster child whose been separated from siblings an American girl doll that hasn't been released yet who's history is the fact that she's an orphan with siblings." Louis winces and says "that's truly horrible." The man says "yes, anyway, this is the doctors number. We've decide to let you personally arrange to meet the child on your own time." Louis smiles and says "that would be wonderful, thank you." Louis writes down the number, calls the person and says "hi this is Louis Tomlinson." The man gasps and says "oh my, I didn't expect for you to be calling me." Louis says "why not?"

The man says "because your so famous, I just assumed that you'd have a person call me, to tell me that you're too busy." Louis smiles and says "never too busy for make a wish children, so can you tell me what hospital this child is at?" The man says "she's been transferred." Louis says "okay, what's the child's information? I like to be kind of prepared on what's wrong with who I'm visiting with." The man says "avoid the subject of doctors, the building has extremely strict rules, so just follow them to a t." Louis says "okay, got it, I can do that." The man says "it's a girl, she's six years old." Louis grins and writes that down on a blank sheet of paper. Louis says "alright." He says "she just had a picc line put in not too long ago, that's why she's been in the hospital." Louis says "okay." He says "she has a g tube." Louis says "alright, what's her name?" He says "her name is Rosie. She's a foster child." Louis freezes and says "I'm sorry? Did you just say, Rosie?" He says "yes, I said Rosie." Louis says "Roise? Let me call someone really quick." Louis calls Sarah Johnson on his personal phone. Sarah says "hello?" 

Louis says "hi, I'm on my work phone with someone else." Sarah says "okay, who?" Louis says "Rosie's hospital doctor." Sarah gasps and says "what? Why?" Louis says "make a wish, her wish is to meet me. Would that be allowed? Or would that completely mess everything up?" Sarah says "that would completely mess everything up, Mister Tomlinson. Even if it is a request through make a wish, she's technically someone you're interested in adopting, the state could see that as trying to by pass the process of adoption. And deny it." Louis says "fuck, I don't remember it being this hard before." Sarah says "because you used surrogates the last two times, you haven't adopted since the twins." Louis says "and they were babies." Sarah says "exactly, this is a six year old child." Louis says "okay, so I can't meet her then, at all?" Sarah says "no mister Tomlinson, you can not." Louis says "okay, thanks Sarah Johnson." Louis hangs up with Sarah. Louis says "I can't meet Rosie." He says "why not?" Louis says "it's a conflict of interest, we're a match, she matches my list of requirements slash needs for adoption. I've said yes to her case already." He says "okay, what does that me?" Louis says "I will tweet make a wish, that there's a conflict of interest on my part, and apologize. I will also call them." Louis asks his Lawyers if he's allowed to tweet that. They agree, he's not lying at all. Louis checks with Johnson, who thinks that's absolutely brilliant. Louis tweets out @ make a wish, there is a conflict of interest on my part, for a child that you've granted a wish to meet me. I'm extremely sorry. Twitter goes into a meltdown over it.

Melanie's pov: 

Cassandra makes them spaghetti for dinner, since she was originally planning on chicken, but she doesn't have enough time to make it. They all eat together and after dinner, Cassandra says "I think maybe we could test out the lunch box tomorrow morning, that way we know right away if it works or not." Dad says "true, that's a very good idea." Cassandra works on dishes. Dad says "so what did you do while we were away today?" Cassandra grins and says "I started laundry, but I was busy filming a Q n a for my youtube account." Louis says "oh really?! Can we all watch it?" Cassandra says "right now?" Melanie gasps and says "yes please, it could count as our movie night." Louis giggles and says "yes." Cassandra says "okay, okay, but it's not perfect, I had to stop recording in the middle because you called." Louis says "that's fine." Cassandra plays them the video that she recorded. They crack up at the puke story part. Daddy grins, smirks and says "that's not getting cut, you're leaving that in." Cassandra's eyes bug out and she says "oh my god, I thought I'd be cutting it!! Otherwise I wouldn't have been that gross in my description." Salvatore bursts out laughing hysterically. The rest of the video, Cassandra guesses what dad will want cut out. Louis says "everything can stay, except for the birthdays, please cut that out completely. It's a great question, but that's completely private. I too have no idea how much we spend on average, just put weekly for that, because that'd be my guess." Cassandra says "mine too, plus I figured I'd find out this weekend anyway." Louis says "true." Cassandra edits the two videos together and then cuts out the part about the birthdays. They view it again and it's impossible to tell that she cut it out. Melanie somewhat notices it, but that's because they've already seen the full thing. Dad gives them all their medicine, and then says "okay, I think it's time to get you kiddos to bed. We've had a long day and I'm sure you're all exhausted by now." They all agree and get ready for bed. Daddy tucks all of them in, to their beds. Daddy kisses Melanie's cheek and says "good night girls." Melanie, Hope and Olivia say "goodnight." Daddy says "love you." They say "love you too." Melanie is able to fall asleep peacefully for the first time in weeks with cuddly bear and cuddly doggie. 

Louis' pov: 

Louis goes backdownstairs and helps Cassandra do more laundry. Louis says "I pay you, enough, right?" Cassandra looks shocked and says "what? Yes, you pay me plenty, Louis. Why?" Louis says "I just, I guess I never really thought of how much I actually pay you hourly." Cassandra says "here's how I see it, okay? For seven years, you and H have let me live with you, in your house. You have no idea how expenisve it is to rent an appartment here in LA, that whole time, I haven't had to pay you once for anything. You've paid me, to take care of your children, live here and help you both. I love this job and you've always paid me more than enough. Even if you and H, get back together, or adopted more kids, I wouldn't expect more money from you. If it's more infants though, I think I'd need some help from one of you." Louis giggles and says "there will be infants, probably, if all goes through, but obviously I think H would bring them here during the day so that we could take turns working from home, plus taking care of them. It wouldn't just be you, with infants, I promise." Cassandra smiles and says "okay, great, that's all I'd ask." Louis hugs her and says "thank you." Cassandra says "you're welcome, I should check the date on that chicken, make sure it's not bad." Louis helps check the dates on the perishbles. They throw the chicken away, because it did go bad that day. Cassandra says "oh, what do you think about me collaberating?" Louis says "honestly? I'd say it's okay, as long as you're beyond careful and I get final approval." Cassandra says "okay, I'll message them both back on twitter then." Louis spends time in the kitchen, cleaning up the mediciation cups and parts, because he likes to take care of that himself. Louis checks the front door, makes sure the keys are in the house and starts to turn off lights. Cassandra walks out and whispers "guess what?!" Louis says "what?" Cassandra says "planet box, offered to send us some planet boxes, for free, to try." Louis looks shocked, gasps and whispers "what?" 

Cassandra grabs her phone, pulls up the tweet about the DM and pulls up the DM. It says hi Nanny of twelve!! We saw all of your followers, tagging us about a question for your Q n A video. We'd like to offer to send you some planet boxes for free, for you to try! Louis says "respond, do I have to do anything in return?" Cassandra responds do I have to do anything in return? The offical account for the lunch boxes responds just give an honest review of our product, what you thought and if the children liked them or not. Louis says "say would a vote tally count, as a review from the children?" Cassandra asks that. The account responds yes, as long as it's a a box, that clearly can't be tampered with by an adult, like a real voting box. Louis says "ask if it'd be a sponsorship." Cassandra responds would it be a sponsorship? The account responds well for a sponsorship, we'd ask for final say over the final video. Louis says "tell them that you can't do that, because I have to have final say over your videos, since this is my home and it is my children." Cassandra responds I can't do that, because my boss has final say over my videos, since this is his home and his children. Louis says "my bosses home and my bosses children." Cassandra corrects it. Louis says "now you can send." Cassandra sends it. The account responds we'd just want final say after that, like have you upload it online privately, link it to us, and we would approve the video before you could make it public. Louis says "ask how many they would be sending." Cassandra asks. The account responds well we can send you either three complete sets, which would be the rover, the lunch bag, magnets and a water bottle, or six planet box rovers without any accessories. I don't know for sure though, since I'm not from our sponsorship department. I just know from past sponsorship deals, they have sent up to three complete sets. 

Cassandra responds okay, thank you. How would I get in contact with that department? The person responds I'm sending an in office request to the department to contact you through DM or Email, you probably won't get it until the morning, though, because we're just social media after hours. Cassandra responds okay, thank you very much. Louis sends Cassandra to bed, telling her not to stress out, and get sleep. Cassandra does.

Louis turns off the rest of the lights, goes upstairs, turns off the hallway lights, and then goes into his room. Louis makes sure the night lights are on and the lights in the hallway leading to his room are dimmed, so that they can see. Louis turns on all of the night lights in his room, that way they can see to crawl into his bed. Louis sighs, gets ready for bed, brushes his teeth, says goodnight and love you to Harry, waits for Harry's responses, before turning off his light, then crawling into bed. Louis lays awake, thinking about the eight children, that they are going to be bringing into their world. Louis clicks into an email and emails the lawyers as well as Harry about planet box wanting to do a sponsorship. They suggest shutting down her account completely. Louis responds I agree, but I can't do that to her, she's so happy and excited about it. Harry responds I'm the other parent, I can shut her down, when's her next video coming? Louis responds a q n a video this weekend. Harry responds I need a very good reason to shut her down, like kids birthday good. Louis responds I think medical issues is more than a good enough reason for you as their second parent. I thought it was funny, so I let her keep it in the final cut. His lawyers respond, no, don't!! Do not let her post anything about thier medical conditions, I'm putting my food down, I get that you're wanting to protect them, and so are we. We don't need anymore information out there. It's already out there that they're gluten and milk free, due to your interview with secrest. Any more evidence, that could prove Nanny of twelve is indeed your nanny, needs to be removed imediately. Louis responds I'll get on it now. Louis texts Cassandra in the morning, remind me to tell you something about your Q n A video. Cassandra doesn't respond. Louis sighs and texts Harry privately. Harry texts him I want to order rover boxes for the three girls, even though they're not ours yet. Louis responds aw H, I think that'd be okay. Harry responds besides if we don't get them, then I could always use more for the girls. Louis responds I might be getting six through the mail via Cassandra, so just hold off for a few more days. Harry agrees. 


	46. Louis makes breakfast, with help from Harry secretly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cassandra edits the video, since she can't sleep. Cassandra checks her direct messages on twitter and appologizes to planet box, agreeing to everything that they had said before. Cassandra has even more offers for brand deals, agrees to all of them. Rosie finds out from Jennifer and Nicole that the two girls are indeed her sisters. All the foster families react to the news too. Rosie accidently uncovers the secret book that she had in the bed and completely freaks out. Jennifer and Nicole learn why later, and reassure her as much as possible. Louis finds out from Harry what had happened. Harry and Louis make breakfast together. Melanie helps Louis lie to her sibblings, not wanting the triplets to be jealous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long! I was editing it slowly, while writing other chapters mainly. Finally did a full edit, and I will post it now.

Cassandra's pov:

Cassandra struggles to fall asleep, feels like she should completely edit the video horribly, so that people don't think she knows how to edit properly very well. Cassandra puts on headphones while she edits the video. Taking out everything about their allergy to milk, cutting out what she said about using egg beaters and lactaid milk, just incase Louis has said that at all in public. She cuts out the stuff she said about the grocery bills, adding text on screen boss said that's private, he doesn't really want me to know how much he spends on groceries per month. She cuts out stuff about her hours saying that she's paid very fairly, since sleep in her opinion counts as an eight hour break, and she does get other breaks through out the day. She's a live in nanny, because it's the job she applied for, if they wanted a normal nanny, they would've hired someone else. Please don't ask me any more questions about my salary, hours or other job details. That is between me and my boss. Thank you. By the way, I decided to cut out what I said myself, because I don't want to share this information with all of you. I'm a very private person. Cassandra saves her work as my final edit, show Louis in the morning for his final approval.

Cassandra pops back onto twitter. She has even more DMs then she realized. Easy lunch boxes messaged her. Hi Nanny of twelve!! A lot of your followers, and some bigger accounts, have been asking us to contact you about our products!! We'd love to sponsor your next video, in exchange for free products! We know your boss has twelve children, so all we'd need is the colors that each child wants, so we can send you a customized package, just for you!! We'll send you two different styles, of three containers per child. All we ask is that you feature us as a sponsor in one video, preferably a video using our two products for the first time to pack lunches for three days in a row!! We'd like the children to vote on what they thought as well as answer survey questions through voting. Color options are hot pink, purple, teal, yellow, orange, red, blue and light green. Cassandra responds oh my god, thank you so much, that sounds absolutely wonderful!! You've got a deal, I was so worried about the children fighting over the four colors after seeing them on your site earlier. Thank you!! You've helped me dodge a major crisis with the twelve children!! 

Cassandra tweets oh my god, oh my god, this is absolutely amazing, thank you!! Wilton, offers to sponsor her!!! Wilton, the cooking brand!!! Cassandra squeals quietly and then re reads it a hundred times. Dear Cassandra, we'd love to sponsor you!! We saw that you did a question and answer ask earlier, saw all of the questions asking you to show recipes and more. We know how hard it is for gluten contamination, so we'd like to send you free wilton products, in exchange for sponsoring in a video of you baking using some of our products, or a lunch making video, using some of our metal cookie cutters to spruce up your lunch creativity. Our mini cutters get kids excited to eat vegetables!! Cassandra responds oh my god, I love your brand, I love your products so much!! Yes, oh my god, yes, I'd love that!!! Oh good, they hate eating vegetables, anything to make them more excited about those!! 

Sistema, reaches out to her and says "hi Nanny of twelve!! We saw your tweet asking what sistema is!! Well, we're an easy open container brand, perfect for lunches and food storage! Our containers are perfectly stackable, BPA free, dishwasher safe and more!! We would like to sponsor you! We'll send you twelve of some of our most popular lunch items, for children, and our thirty six peice storage set!!! All we ask is that you feature our product in at least six lunch making videos, using a diffent product for the first time, either in combination with another lunch box that you already have, or comparing to your current system. We'll do a full sponsor ship video, after you figure out which container your bosses children like the best for lunches from our brand, and we'll send you even more of that container!! Our product is extremely hard to get in the states, so that's why we're offering you this deal!! Cassandra responds oh my god!! You're so kind!! Thank you so much!! I'd love to, you have a deal. 

Cassandra responds to planet box, I'm sorry, my boss was watching over my shoulder as I was messaging you the whole time, my boss told me exactly what to ask as well as respond. My boss wasn't happy about the six rover idea and him having to purchase the accessories separately at full price, when my boss could get a discount just ordering them as a bundle himself. I'm willing to do the vote with the children, I'll make a shoe box and everything! Set up a polling place in the house, make it like a real election, I'm very sorry. The account responds your boss was reading your private direct messages? Cassandra responds I let him. The account responds final offer: sponsorship, on your first lunch making video series, using the planet box rover, vote from all twelve children, survey questions answered in a separate vote by the children, we get final say on what content is being associated with our brand as your first official sponsor and we'll send you all twelve rover planet boxes for free, with magnets, the smallest water bottle as well as the official planet box carrying case for the rover. We'll also get easy lunch boxes to sponsor your next video. Cassandra responds you've got a deal!! Thank you so much!! All they need is her name and po box or address. Cassandra gives them her name and her bosses address. Planet box responds we'll ship them two day shipping on Monday, thank you very much. 

Cassandra grins, she can't believe they're going to do that for free!! Cassandra puts her heart over her chest! She doesn't understand why Louis was so worried, these brands are so kind!!! Cassandra finally gets to bed around three am. 

Normal pov: 

At Jennifer's office, Jennifer and Nicole end up wanting to keep both girls overnight for a couple of nights. All of the foster parents and Stacey gather in the lobby together. Jennifer decides to order pizza for everyone, that wants it, with peanut butter and Jelly sandwiches as an option too. Nina and Sarah went home, to be on duty in the morning. Amanda is sleeping, because she didn't get much sleep last night due to the babies. Sarah Johnson, as well as the soical workers, decide to inform the three foster families, that the three girls are sisters. Jennifer and Nicole inform the three girls. Johannah lights up at the name Rosie and Makayla. Makayla lights up at their names too. They put the three girls together, with all of their belongings. The three girls cry, sob and hug eachother tightly. Rosie cries, cries, sobs and hugs Jennifer, thanking her for figuring out that they are indeed her sisters. Jennifer says "you're welcome sweetheart." Rosie just cries more, then hugs Nicole too. Nicole hugs her and they both comfort the three girls, reassuring them that they're all in this together, all five of them, will figure out what to do if necessary. Rosie whispers "okay, thank you." 

In the lobby, they're all stunned. Debra is the first one to react she says "you're fucking kidding me?!! Our three foster girls, are sisters?!! How the hell could you have ever seperated them?!!! You, Johnson, how could you?!! I asked you when we first agreed to be foster parents for your adoption agency, if you ever seperate sibblings!! You said no!! You said that no one, working with foster children, ever wants to seperate sibbligns!!" Sarah says "look, it happened!!" The soical worker says "Makayla was an infant, the first foster placement match, that had room for three children, had absolutely no babies under any circumstances in their off limits section!! Makayla had to be seperated, because she was an infant. It took months to get her into a foster home, and she still wasn't even adoptable without her sisters. So there." Debra gasps and says "I feel absolutely betrayed by the system!!! I trusted you!!!" The one foster mother shrugs and says "not surpised, we still have Carter in our care, even though he's a triplet, with twin sisters that are older. The others are with that other woman, who was here visiting that nurse who works her. She works for Johnson." They gasp in shock. The social worker says "look, the case with the parents is in court on Monday, they've offically given us full custody, we're just waiting for the offical paper work from a judge, to be able to put the other three into the foster system, to reuinte them that way. The problem is actually Rosie, she's refusing to be seprated from Carter." Debra says "have you ever thought that it's because she cares about the baby?!! Hun?!! She's already had her other sisters ripped away from her, can you blame her for wanting to hold onto another foster child that she's grown to care for?!! The parents of Johannah finally get upset, they both yell at them for causing Johannah to be mute, because they traumatized the child even farther after she lost both of her parents, by taking away her sisters!! Stacey and Nicole walk out. 

Stacey whistles. They all freeze. Stacey says "my children are hearing everything!! My children are absolutely pertrified right now, including my daughter who is here for asthma. You are even upsetting your own foster children, you're upseting your children Debra. You've woken up Carter, who was sound asleep." Nicole says "you've also woken up Amanda, who is married to Jessica. They're an emergency placement couple for all foster children. Amanda is reasuring all of your foster children, plus taking care of Carter. I'm sorry that they haven't been able to reunite Carter with his siblings, but that's a little hard considering Rosie doesn't want to seperate from him." Sarah Johnson says "look, the only solution I see for this, is this. Waiting until Monday, when they're offically in the foster system. I have a clinet lined up for all of them, who wants all of them. All three girls, all five infants, all eight. They've even let me know that they're not going to be scared off by anything. Okay? Great. Harriet wants to meet them so badly, that she delivered cookies to the hospital for Rosie, home made cookies that she made herself, with a note wishing that Rosie would feel better soon, appologizing for not being able to meet her sooner. This is how badly Harriet and her husband want these chidlren." They all gasp. Sarah says "so if you can all chill out, for a couple of days, get along, stop being mad at us, and let's make this right." Rosie's foster parents are going to go home, since Rosie and Carter are completely taken care of for the night. They return with all of Rosie's stuff, from the car, all of Carters stuff, then they leave. About an hour later, they return with all of Rosie's belongings from their house packed into her bags, including books and everything for school. They have all of carters belongings too. Jennifer thanks them and helps take everything to Rosie's room with Nicole's help. 

Stacey talks to all of the foster children that are non verbal with Jennifer. Jennifer gives them the choices of Pizza or peanut butter and Jelly. All three choose peanut butter and Jelly. Jennifer gives them strawberry or grape jelly on two seperate boards. They all point to strawberry. They do the same in Rosie's room. The three girls also choose strawberry jelly. Stacey makes them lunches in her easy lunch box containers, in the shape of hearts. leaving the crust incase any of them want it. 

Rosie's pov: 

Rosie checks to make sure that she has all of her original books from her actual parents, and realizes she uncovered the secret book trying to look. Rosie gasps and rushes to hide it instantly. Jennifer notices and says "hey, hey, what's wrong?" Rosie says "just panicked that they'd kept these books, from our parents." Johannah points to one of their favorites that's farther away. Jennfier grabs the right one and says "want me to read it?" They nod their heads. Jennifer reads the story what's in that said the cat. Johannah giggles with the story. Makayla listens carefully. Rosie smiles and giggles too. Jennifer shows Makayla the photos as she's reading, making Makayla giggle at the images. At the end, Makayla lights up and bursts into giggles with the girls. Jennfier says "alright, we'll read more before you go to sleep." They nod their heads, grinning. Rosie is shocked at the kind woman, who introduced herself as Stacey, giving them dinner in these cute little containers. The three girls get pink, teal and purple. Rosie says "thank you." The girls sign than you. Jennifer translates their signing. Stacey gasps and wipes away tears, saying "how do I say you're welcome?" Jennifer smiles and says "they can hear, they just are non verbal. They've been through some pretty trauamatic events, for thier very young ages, all three of them." Stacey says "well, I hope things get better for you three." Rosie says "me too." Stacey hugs her and says "I really hope they've been trying to give you hope, about the future." 

Rosie says "what do you mean?" Stacey smiles and says "I hope that they've been encouraging you to get your hopes up high, and promising to be there to catch you when you fall, not discouraging your hope." Rosie says "if I told you someone was intrested in adopting me, plus Carter, what would you say?" Stacey smiles and says "I would say, that from what I've heard, Carter's got four siblings, you girls are three siblings. Sounds like, you're very much wanting to make sure Carter stays with you, no matter where you go. So I'd say, to have faith in Sarah Johnson, have faith that she's told any clients that she's given your case to, all of your wishes, plus how many sibblings you each have. Have faith, that the clients are wanting all of you. Have faith in the angles above, always watching over you." Rosie looks surprised and says "angles?" Stacey says "yeah, have you ever been given the talk about heaven and angles?" All three girls, shake their heads no. Stacey smiles, sits down with them and says "when somone passes away, they go to heaven, and are made an angle. That angle, watches over lots of children, all over the world, who need an angle. You three have two angles." Rosie says "really?" Stacey nods her head and says "yeah, they're always watching over you, plus your mom and dad, are always right here, in your heart, in your brain and in your memories." Johannah blows a kiss to the sky. Makayla does too. Rosie just cries into Jennifer, she didn't need to hear this. Jennifer thanks Stacey for her kind words, but polietly asks her to leave Rosie's room, so that she can take care of her now. Stacey smiles, and leaves. 

Jennifer coos, coos, wipes away Rosie's tears and says "hey, hey, it's okay. Talk to me sweetie." Rosie says "if they really were up there, watching over us, mum and dad would've never let the universe seperate us, not like this, unless there was a really really good reason. And there hasn't been a reason, for three whole years, not one reason, the only reason this is all out there now is you. You figured out that she's Johannah, you figured out that she's Makayla. I finally told you about my dreams, because it was hard for me to accept that it actually happened. Then you realized they were mine, mine, brought them to me with Nicole, told us everything." Jennifer says "you know what my first clue was?" Rosie says "what?" Jennifer smiles and says "the way you both sign the letter O, the letter R and the letter z. Exactly the same way, with them being so close to the actual british sign language version. Second clue, was your soical worker, she was really struggling to keep the lies straight, looking in your file, for the other girls birthdays, like they'd gotten their birthdays from you, possibly in a first meeting with you." Rosie whispers "really?" Jennifer says "they only would've put information related to you, and your sibblings, in your case file." Rosie giggles and then says "okay." Jennifer says "want to eat anything?" Rosie says "I don't like carrots like that, but I'll try a bite of the sandwich." Rosie tries a bite of the sandwhich. 

Johannah and Makayla finish less than half of their sandwiches, but Makayla tries the carrot, before crying and spiting it out right into the container. Jennifer says "are you allergic to carrots?" Rosie says "I don't know, that's a good question, I just know I don't like them completely raw." Jennifer keeps a close eye on Makayla. Johannah doesn't touch either vegetable. Jennifer asks all three what's wrong with celery? Johannah writes on a board, no peanut butter. Makayla sneezes a few times. Jennifer gets instantly worried, grabs Nicole and they keep an eye on Makayla. Makayla gets worried and snuggles into Jennifer. Jennifer holds her and says "how's your breathing feel sweetheart?" Makayla writes fine. Makayla rubs her nose on her sleeve and blows into her elbow. Nicole quickly grabs Kleenex and helps Makayla. Makayla giggles and blows into the Kleenex. Nicole checks it and throws it away. Rosie says "why did you check it?" Nicole grins, giggles and says "sometimes if you're feeling sick, your nose can tell us through your snot." Rosie says "ew." Nicole giggles and says "it was a normal color, so nothing to worry about." Rosie says "good." Rosie grins. Jennifer reassures Makayla that she's alright, she was just worried about her breathing being bad, but she trusts Makayla that she's alright. Makayla seems to calm down. Makayla's monitor seems to be getting better, because Nicole and Jennifer are calming down. Rosie realizes that Makayla maybe panicked, and Jennifer was already worried, so her numbers not being good made Jennifer get Nicole. And Nicole was worried, which is why she checked Makayla's snot, which Nicole's never done for Rosie. Jennifer says "I know Rosie's allergic to Flovent, because it makes her breathing worse, but what would we do about these two?" Nicole hums and says "if they have asthma too?" Jennifer says "yes." Nicole grins and says "we do what you suggested to my patients' father, when he found out his kids were possibly allergic to Flovent, we put them on only albuterol." Jennifer says "yes, but what if it's not enough?" Nicole says "then we do what I've done for patients in the past, what we're doing with miss Rosie, we try oxygen with the masks or nose tubes, if it helps, a lot, then we do that temporarily. It could just be that they're worse in the summer as well as the spring, or worse in the fall." Jennifer says "or worse in the winter, when it's high colds and flu time of the year." Nicole says "exactly." Rosie pulls out the speical book and says "Nicole?" Nicole says "yes?" Rosie says "can you shut door?" Nicole tells the girls that Makayla's fine, but they need to speak to Rosie to find out if she's allergic to anything. And to not interupt them. The girls understand. Nicole shuts the door as wel as the curtain. Rosie peaks at the list, making sure she has the names of their allergies right. 

Rosie says "as-th-ma, allergies, flovent, peaches, lavender, mangoes, mc: a-u-t-o-n-o-m-i-c-d-i-o-r-d-e-r, l-a-c-t-o-s-e i-n-t-o-l-l-e-R-a-n-c-e? A-u-t-o-i-m-u-n-e-d-i-o-r-D? E-R-p-o-i-s-s-i-b-l-e. M-a-g-g-i-e, l-a-v-e-n-d-e-r-s-c-e-n-t bothers a-s-t-h-m-a?" Rosie struggles to read "C-h-r-i-s-t-o-p-h-e-r, a-u-t-o-i-m-u-n-e-d-i-s-o-r-d-e-r; and a-l-l-e-r-g-y-t-o-e-g-g-s." Jennifer says "thank you sweetheart, I understood all of that, alright?" Rosie sighs in relief, shuts something within the book, and shuts the book, keeping it in her arms tightly. Jennifer says "Rosie?" Rosie looks at her. Jennfier says "I pinky promise, I'm not going to open that book, okay?" Nicole says "hun?" Jennifer says "look at me." Rosie looks at her. Jennifer says "you're trust is everything to me, I'm not going to touch the book." Rosie calms down, releases her death grip on the book and whispers "okay." Jennifer helps move Carter's portable crib. Jennifer says "knowing just how special that book is, do you want to do feeding tube with it, under your blankets?" Rosie says "no." Jennifer says "okay, what bag was it in?" Rosie points to her pink backpack suit case, from her mum and dad. Jennifer grabs it and holds it out. Rosie carefully packs the book into it, glares and says "our secret?" They both pinky promise. Johannah and Makayla pinky promise too. 

Jennifer closes the suit case tightly. Rosie watches her put it back with her other stuff. Jennifer and Nicole, get the feeding tube going. Jennifer makes sure that her gloves are latex free. Nicole does too. They both are just as gentle with the feeding stuff, as always. Makayla and Johannah hide over it. Rosie just lets Jennifer comfort her. Once it's done, they clean it, flush everything for bed time, and then Nicole throws everything away while Jennifer closes the port to the g tube. Jennifer takes off the gloves and washes her hands. Jennifer wipes away Rosie's tears and says "you did so good eating that one bite of food, okay? I know we did a feeding, but that one bite counts." Rosie whispers "okay." Nicole takes the food out of the room. Nicole doesn't return for quite a bit. Nicole returns and says "Stacey's perfume is peaches based." Jennifer looks surprised, smells the container and says "oh my, it's on the containers." Nicole isn't surprised at all. Nicole takes the containers out of the room quickly. Nicole returns with Johnson and says "so Makayla, definitely seems to have reactions to scents." Johnson says "alright, what do you mean?" Nicole says "she sneezed quite a bit, at first we thought it might be a food allergy, since she was eating food at the same time, but we spoke to Rosie privately. Rosie informed us that there is a sensitivity to peaches, lavender, mangoes, lactose intolerance and possibly an egg allergy. We know for sure, that Rosie is allergic to Flovent, because it makes her asthma worse, we've already decided that it's not a good idea to even try it with Makayla or Johannah." Sarah Johnson says "am I allowed to tell my clients?" Nicole says "yes please, for her safety, preferance that it's a safety and well being of all three girls call. They need to know there's an allergy to Flovent, peaches, lavender, mangoes, lactose intolerance, possible egg allergy. Tell them that this information is coming directly from me and Jennfier." Sarah Johnson agrees and leaves the room quickly. 

Normal pov: 

Stacey sees all of Cassandra's tweets and her private message. Stacey responds that's absolutely fine with me. Stacey sees a message from Michelle. Michelle says I'm worried for Cassandra. She hasn't responded to any of my messages to be careful with planet box. Stacey reads her tweets and messages Michelle I think she's getting way more brand deals than just plannet box. She followed Wilton, who follows her back, she followed sistema, also follows her back, she followed easy lunch boxes, also followed her back, she followed pottery barn kids, who followed her back. She's now following all members of one direction too, which doesn't help the connection people are making to the fact that Zayn and Liam have twelve children, plus are beyond private with their children. Michelle responds oh my god!! Really? Wilton? She's going to be getting everything she needs to make lunches for free then. Stacey responds yeah, but she isn't thinking about sponsorships, this is clearly the first time she's gotten them. She doesn't understand that it's actually a contract that she signs with the company and has to follow through with it. Michelle responds I know, I can't believe it. Harriet, you know how she does her videos in silence? Stacey responds yeah? Michelle responds she messaged me tonight, right after things with Cassandra were going down, and said that she can't do a video with me anymore, things have come up with her ex husband, that she probably is going to have to handle this week instead. 

Stacey gasps and responds oh my god, mommy of three was one of her first followers, as well as single daddy of twelve. Maybe that's not her boyfriend, like I originally thought, maybe that's her ex husband. Michelle responds hush, you can't tell her you know, she'll stop talking to both of us. But I think that could be right, because maybe he had to contact Harriet, to tell her what was going on, with the sponsorship. Or the q n a video, she said she was filming today, maybe they have their own lawyers that they use to communicate to each other still. Maybe he got permission to share stuff, or not share things. Stacey responds alright, well I'm exhausted, Debra and I are probably going to film together this weekend, we've kind of been thrown together on accident for the weekend. Michelle responds really?! Stacey responds yep, her foster daughter and my daughter got hospitalized this afternoon. Michelle responds aw!! Poor babies, how are they doing? Stacey responds her foster daughter had an allergic reaction to food I gave her! Debra had no idea, because they usually just give her a formula thing, because she refuses to eat solids or anything. Michelle responds I thought they were ready to hospitalize her foster daughter to start feeding tubes? Stacey responds they thought of that, but Debra and her husband decided to keep changing up the formula, using flavored milks instead. I think she gained enough weight for them to stop pressing the matter for now, but I have a feeling these new doctors will press her weight. Michelle responds I just messaged Debra, telling her that you told me about her foster daughter getting hospitalized with yours and to let me know if she needs anything. Same applies to you. Stacey responds thank you, my kids had pizza tonight, from a pizza place. I never get pizza, but I haven't had time to go home yet. 

Michelle responds what's the address? I will make you all a breakfast bake, bring over some fruits, orange juices, stuff like that. Stacey responds oh thank you Michelle!! You're so sweet, we're at this address, it's a private practice, but they're able to hospitalize patients here, without any of the actual hospital polices and rules, so my daughter feels safe, comfortable, completely in control around a medical professional. Michelle responds they sounds wonderful, perfect and amazing!! I wonder who inspired them to do that. Stacey responds I don't know, I want to know how long this has been here though, because her last bad asthma attack, the pulmonary department just recommended the emergency room, not specifically saying that they'd contact Nicole. Michelle responds I'll ask when I'm there tomorrow, get the tea for you. Stacey responds thank you. Michelle responds you should get some rest, goodnight. Stacey responds goodnight, Michelle. Stacey gets off of her phone, goes back to her children and lays down next to their daughter. Her husband falls asleep on the other side of their daughter. Stacey sighs, looks at her daughter and is glad that she's able to sleep so peacefully, after reassurances from Nicole that nothings going to change with how she's checking her, while she's asleep. Stacey lays awake for quite some time, before finally figuring out how to dim the lights, then lays back down, before going to sleep. 

Louis' pov: 

The next morning, Louis gets up at six thirty am, and starts getting ready. Melanie came into his room, around midnight with her stuffed animals. Jordana crawled into his bed about an hour after he fell asleep, at ten, Amy, Heather and Paul, crawled into his bed not long after that. They're all still peacefully sleeping. Louis smiles, takes a photograph and texts it to Harry. Harry responds a string of heart emojis!! Louis responds I didn't expect you to be up already! Harry responds, Johnson called me, while I was getting ready to go to bed, I have to tell you over the phone. Louis calls Harry in his bathroom. Harry says "morning." Louis says "goodmorning baby cakes." Harry sighs and says "so Sarah Johnson called me, and said that she was calling about the girls, for extremely important safety and well being information. She emphasized Nicole, as well as Jennifer, letting her know that it was extremely important to call us, to let us know, this information, for the girls safety. Anyway, Nicole and Jennifer discovered tonight, that the girls are lactose intolerant, possible allergy to eggs, lavender, peaches, mangoes, and allergy to Flovent." Louis says "wow, so glad that they're with Nicole." Harry says "me too, so anyway, are egg beaters, eggs?" 

Louis says "yes, it's egg whites, if you're making them something, I would go full egg substitute, there's an egg powder thing, that you just follow the directions for, and substitute that for an egg. If you make scrambled eggs, I'd say spend the money to try the whole eggs that are completely egg as well as milk, lactose, everything dairy free." Harry says "thank you, I've decided to make homemade bread, for the three girls and deliver them with a hand written note. Could I get my easy lunch box containers back from you? Mine have had diced peaches cups in them and I don't know how severe their allergy is." Louis says "yeah, no of course, you can come over whenever." Harry says "thanks, I'll stop by before going to the store." Louis says "okay, I'll apologize to Cassandra and tell her that you need them more right now." Harry says "thank you, I feel bad about taking them back like this, without you getting a chance to use them." Louis says "we did wash them, I hope that's alright." Harry says "yes, that's absolutely fine, that saves me from having to do it." Louis says "alright, I'll see you soon then." Harry says "yep, okay bye Lou." Louis says "bye love." Louis lets Harry hang up. Louis showers, brushes his hair, brushes his teeth incase he kisses Harry, gets dressed and then goes into the hallway, to start turning on lights leading to the downstairs. Louis is shocked that it's after seven, and Cassandra isn't up yet. Louis shrugs, turns on all of the lights and, opens up the dishwasher. Louis washes his hands, before taking out the containers. They're all completely dry and so are the lids, so Louis puts their lids on each container, before stacking them up for Harry to take back home. Louis starts his morning preparations for medications for all of the children, just setting up the nebulizers at the table and the counter with hoses and medicine cups.

Louis works on figuring out what the heck he could make for breakfast himself for the kids, since Cassandra's not awake yet. Harry calls him when he's there, so that he doesn't wake up the kids. Louis goes to the door, grins, lets Harry in and they hug as well as kiss quickly on the lips. Harry snickers, giggles and whispers quietly "feel like I'm seventeen years old again, kissing my boyfriend in secret." Louis smirks and whispers "thrilling that we could get caught?" Harry whispers "petrifying." Louis laughs, giggles and says quietly "come on in." They go into the kitchen, Harry gasps and whispers "where's Cassie? She never sleeps in." Louis shrugs and whispers quietly "no idea." Harry whispers "well let me teach you how to make a proper egg and potato casserole then. Do you have shredded or cubed hashbrowns?" Louis whispers "I have to check the freezer." Louis does find cube potatoes in the freezer that are just plain with nothing in them. Harry looks for green pepper and onion, Louis whispers "all out, was gone yesterday." Harry hums and whispers "alright, we just need eggs then." Louis gets out the egg beaters and the milk. Harry shakes his head no to the milk and whispers "better with just eggs, no milk, we need about six normal sized eggs." Louis checks the measurements on the carton and measures it out properly. Harry decides to use water, to help make it go a little farther, so he gets that from the built in water on the fridge. Harry only adds a little bit, before whisking it all together. Harry whispers "spray the pan for me with something." Louis uses their spray that's completely free of their allergens. Harry whispers "now open the potatoes, dump them into the pan." Louis does. Harry whispers "spread them out with a spoon, so that they go all of the way to the edges." Louis does. Harry whispers "okay, since they haven't been thawed, throw them in for a bit by themselves." Harry teaches Louis how to turn on the oven quietly, and they both wait about 5 minutes, before Harry deems them to be unthawed enough. Harry adds in the egg mixture, making sure to spread it evenly throughout the pan. Harry whispers "I usually add just a sprinkle of cheddar cheese to the top, just to give it flavor, but you don't have to." Louis whispers "we didn't use any of our milk, egg whites they can all digest." Harry whispers "okay." Louis adds about a fourth of a cup of cheddar cheese, just like Harry says, Louis doesn't add all of it, not wanting it to be too much on Melanie's stomach. 

Harry sets a timer for an hour, while Louis puts away the cheese. Melanie makes her way downstairs, and gasps at the sight of them. Melanie rushes to Harry and whipsers quietly "mummy." Harry whispers "princess." Harry scoops her up, hugs her and kisses her cheek, telling her goodmorning. Melanie whispers "good morning, what are you doing here?" Harry whispers "came to get my lunch boxes back, bit of a situation came up for one of my mommy vlogging friends and she needs these containers that are brand new." Melanie smiles and whispers quietly "that's awesome, because it means I got to wake up to you." Louis smirks. Melanie whispers "what are you two doing?" Louis says quietly "cooking breakfast." Melanie's jaw drops. Melanie squeals, Harry puts her down. Melanie runs to Louis, hugs him tightly and whispers "yes, thank you!! I love it when you cook breakfast." Louis giggles and whispers "even if it's only eggs, cereal or toast?" Melanie whispers "yeah, it's perfect to me." Louis smiles and thanks her. Melanie whispers "okay, let's do Symbicort, I'm ready for it." Louis is completely surprised, but gives her Symbicort at the counter. Harry looks through their gluten free cook books and their baking cabinet. Harry finds the egg powder box, gasps and whispers "you have this?" Louis looks surprised and then whispers "oh yeah!! I bought it a few weeks ago, after Melanie got sick on what I thought was egg beaters, I panicked, until I spoke to Nicole, who double checked with Connie, who figured out she made a mistake when she made eggs for just Melanie." Harry whispers "oh, okay." Harry finds the directions very easy, takes a picture of the box and whispers "this pancake recipe looks extremely simple right here." Louis whispers "really?" Harry whispers "what's one part flour, to two parts starch?" Louis whispers "so if you use two different gluten free flours, you need four different starches. We usually use one. We like potato flour, corn starch and potato starch for all baking." Harry whispers "oh wow, that sounds so easy." Louis giggles and whispers "baking soda is gluten free, powder you can make your own very easily." Harry whispers "really?" 

Louis whispers "yep." Harry whispers "how?" Louis shows him the hack that they found on line posted on a container labeled GF baking powder-Homemade. Harry uses that recipe, with Louis help for the translations, and measurements. Louis says "you don't need the gum, it's just like these two, it's easier to thicken with more of the cornstarch later then to thin it out." Harry agrees and whispers "milk or substitute with water?" Louis hums and whispers "let's stick with lactaid, because we're already going to have to make the eggs from the powder too." Melanie's surprised at how much they're learning together. Harry whispers "let's lessen the milk a bit and use vanilla extract too." Louis looks surprised and whispers "what? Why?" Harry whispers "it's gluten free, right?" Louis double checks the packaging and whispers "yeah, it is." Harry smirks and whispers "just trust me, okay?" Louis whispers "okay fine." Louis gladly does way less milk than it calls for, since they don't know what the egg powder will do to it. Harry makes the egg powder into two whole eggs, like the recipe calls for. Louis snickers and they both take turns whisking. 

Harry finds the pancake pans very easily. Louis snorts and whispers "of course you remember where those were." Harry whisper "well you haven't changed their spots since the five of us lived here together." Louis squeals and whispers "they're not supposed to know that I don't reorganize the kitchen, ever." Harry giggles, laughs and snickers. Louis and Harry make them pancakes together. Harry stores the rest of it in the fridge. Harry has to leave, because he still has to go to the grocery store, make bread this morning. Louis sends Harry off with a few pancakes at least. Harry says "thanks, careful when you get out the egg casserole, and then just hit the off button for the oven, to turn it off." Louis says "got it, thanks Harry." Harry leaves with the containers and the pancakes. Louis completely looses track of time and is surprised when the rest of the children pile into the kitchen. They all gasp and start talking at once. Louis hushes them and whispers quietly "Cassandra's sound asleep still, quiet please, we don't want to wake her up." They all giggle quietly and stay quiet, while watching him get down plates and more for breakfast. Louis gets out juice, milk or water, depending on what they want. Melanie chooses orange juice. The timer goes off and Louis checks the egg casserole. Louis grins, takes it out, closes the oven and turns it off. Melanie's jaw drops. Melanie giggles and says "you did it." Louis smiles and says "thank you princess, you're right, I did." 

Salvatore says "what is that?" Louis says "eggs, potatoes and cheese casserole, I made it myself." Melanie knows he didn't do it himself, technically. Louis starts to cut it and serves a little bit to all twelve of them, just to try. Louis says "I also made home made pancakes, from scratch, using egg powder instead of egg beaters, since I had to use so much in this." They all gaps in shock, at the perfect pancakes. Salvatore grabs one, takes a bite and moans. Salvatore says "this is amazing, what did you use?" Louis says "just the usual stuff for pancakes, little vanilla extract, because I wasn't sure how the egg powder would taste." Salvatore says "you're making pancakes from now on." Louis is completely stunned, but says "okay." Louis marks down what they did on the recipe page, cut back amount of lactiad milk, no gum, used vanilla extract and egg powder instead of egg beaters. Louis gives them all silver wear, before serving himself. Louis is stunned, by how amazing it tastes. Melanie says "this is the best breakfast ever!!!" They all agree instantly. They all want more eggs and potatoes, so Louis gives all of them another piece. They all try at least one pancake, Melanie is completely grinning from ear to ear. They all start talking, making noises and really waking up for the day. Louis does medicine with all of them, before Cassandra finally walks over still in her pajamas. They all giggle. Louis says "good morning, Cassandra, did you sleep well?" Cassandra says "yes, I did, thank you." Louis says "you're pretty late to the breakfast rush, but I saved you a bit." Melanie snickers. Cassandra gasps and says "woah, you cooked?! And you didn't burn down the whole house?!" Louis squawks in offense and says "oi, I'm a very good cook you know." Cassandra snorts and says "I've seen you cook many times, how easy was this?" Louis says "so easy, that I could do it." Louis smirks. Cassandra doesn't even notice the pancakes, because they're all gone. Cassandra says "woah, you made a pancake mix?" Melanie says "no, we're stuffed, we can't possibly eat anymore." They all agree, then go off to play, after thanking Louis for their amazing, wonderful, delicious breakfast. 

Louis says "you really slept in late." Cassandra says "yeah, sorry, I was up until like after midnight, I think, I ended up editing the video more. I know you said it was okay to leave in the stuff about their allergy, but I just decided to take it out, deciding that it's their personal information." Louis says "thank you, I meant to discuss with you this morning, that I changed my mind about letting you leave it in, because I remembered that I've already said a lot of stuff, publicly, so anymore clues on the channel that it is indeed me, is just going to make it even worse." Cassandra says "I took out the other parts, that I thought weren't okay too, when I filmed it, plus I decided to cut out the details about my work hours as well as added a note about why I cut it out." Cassandra goes back to her room, to shower and get changed. Louis cleans up the kitchen from their cooking. Louis ends up starting laundry himself, which he has never had to do before. Cassandra is very slow to move, at first, but once she's had some coffee and made herself some pancakes, she gets straight to working. Louis spends time with the children, since the weekend is really the only time he gets with all of them, plus he needs to spend time with them before he takes them back to summer camp. 


End file.
